COMPLETAMENTE MÍA
by Abril.mgm
Summary: Edward ya había sacrificado mucho por la empresa que había heredado él y su hermana. Sin embargo, ciertas personas que contaban con una posibilidad de obtener la gran herencia de los Masen, no iban a desistir de esta, al menos que el gran empresario cumpliera con dos reglas importantes, frenándolos completamente pero… ¿Realmente estará dispuesto de hacer lo que sea?...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO: PRISIONERO**

POV EDWARD

¿En qué parte permití que llegáramos a esto? Me preguntaba mil veces. Me pasaba la mano por el cabello. De pie viendo con fastidio ese papel que tanto me molestaba. Lo leía y leía, no daba crédito a las cosas que hacía por la empresa. Me paré y me aproxime para ver la ciudad. Desde el piso 35, se veía pacífico, callado, la gente pasaba y no molestaba.

Me sentía rígido con la ropa formal que llevaba puesto, de marca por supuesto, pensar que hace unos años detestaba esta ropa… ahora ya forma parte de mi piel. Me di vuelta, contemplando el reloj que tenía a un costado del escritorio. Estaba ordenado, completamente limpio y amplio. Observe mi oficina, gris, del color que ahora me representa, con sillones exclusivos, los más caros con recuadros de artistas que son mis favoritos y un stand llenos de libros, algunos de ellos hechos por mí, otros de autores que simplemente me gustan. Suspire, sabía que le estaba dando vueltas a todo esto. Evadiendo las cosas que no me gustan, claro que no es muy propio de mí pero es que… ¿Acaso no he dado ya todo de mí? Me pregunte con enojo. ¡Qué rayos! ¡No voy a firmar eso! ¡Ellos no pueden obligarme! ¡No soy un niño! Me decía mientras me sentaba con molestia en la silla para tomar los papeles y botarlos pero no conté con la intuición femenina de mi " _madre"_ , que me interrumpió antes que yo pudiera hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Decía mientras caminaba con presunción. Creyéndose la dueña del lugar. Traía su vestido verde oscuro. Con los diamantes que cada año le regalaba Carlisle. Su reloj de 100 mil dólares, pagados por mí empresa y esos tacos que no dejaban de sonar por toda mi oficina haciéndome enojar. Es un verdadero fastidio cada vez que venía. Puse mi vista en los papeles mientras respondía.

\- Lo evidente - dije con tono ácido tratando de que captará mantener su distancia mientras apoyaba mi espalda en el respaldar de mi asiento traído de Francia. Tense mi mentón y lo alce, no iba a amilanarme por con su presencia.

\- Firmarás esos papeles - dijo al detenerse en frente del escritorio y con fuerza coloco su detestable bolso negro de Gucci. ¿Por qué no iba a molestar a alguien más?

\- ¿Con qué propósito? – le dije mientras cruzaba las piernas y tomaba un poco de té.

\- ¿Quieres tú empresa bien? ya sabes que tiene que hacer… Edward esto no es un juego, no puedes ser egoísta… además deberías estar agradecido…

Esa tortura de documentos que no me permitían ser el único dueño. Esa estupidez, todos sabían que mi hermana y yo somos los únicos dueños de todo esto pero no, un juez determinaba que hasta que no se cumpliera todos los requisitos no podía heredar todo. Me paré con mucha tranquilidad con la poca que ya tenía y sosteniéndole la mirada me acerque furioso hacia ella.

\- Ustedes deberían estar agradecidos más bien – tensando mi mentón con los puños hechas rocas continúe - Carlisle sólo llevo a la quiebra este lugar sino fuera por mí no saldríamos adelante.

Amenazarme a mí, está estaba equivocada.

\- Pues todo eso se va a ir, hasta que firmes eso – dijo al pararse desafiante y poner sus manos en sus caderas – no voy a permitir que tu humor de insolente nos eché a perder todas las cosas.

\- ¡ES MI EMPRESA! ASI QUE CIERRA TÚ BOCA Y LARGATE DE MI PRECENCIA – espeté. Me puse frente a frente la mire hacia abajo porque es más baja que yo, estaba al costado de mi mesa. Di un golpe a mi escritorio poniéndole las cosas en claro. Ella está acostumbrada a mis exabruptos por eso no se sorprendió.

\- Sólo representante legal, no dueño

\- Dirijo la compañía – rebatí con firmeza arrastrando las palabras – tu aquí no eres nada… recuerda esto no es tuyo, es de mi familia

\- Si… eso pronto ya no va a ser… sino firmar ¡Esos benditos papeles! – grito Esme con molestia enojo y rabia mientras su moño se desarreglaba.

Fue tan dulce al ser "pobre", que ahora que es rica no le importa nadie, cambio al instante que tenía todo, sigo pensando que quizás siempre fue así pero nunca quiso demostrarlo. No me dio tiempo de pensar hasta que me di cuenta que ya estaba respondiéndole.

\- ¿Te cambio el dinero no _madre_? Ahora ya no te importa nada. Sólo tus carros, joyas, esta herencia que no fue tuya... y tampoco lo va hacer…

De pronto su mano chocó con mi rostro. Me tiro una cachetada y me dijo mientras yo la veía con furia.

\- No me faltes el respeto, insolente

\- Y tú no me vuelvas a tocar – grite tan fuerte, que la oficina se creó un eco, pude notar que se reprimió un poco pero no se iba amilanar… pero jamás la había hablado así

\- Soy tu madre - dijo ella queriéndose ofenderse

Por favor, no seas ridícula.

- _¿Madre_? ¿Sigo llamándote así? O mejor dicho ¿Quieres que te siga diciendo eso?

De pronto mi risa amarga suplantó los gritos para sorpresa de ella. Que puso ojos de no entender nada.

\- Mi madre fue Elizabeth Masen medía hermana de tu actual esposo. Así que te prohíbo que me vuelvas a faltar el respeto de esa manera ¿Te quedó claro?

Enfurecido comencé a tomar mis cosas del sillón, si me quedaba un minuto más en esa habitación es muy probable que yo terminé renunciando a este cargo y eso no es una posibilidad.

\- Pues actualmente soy tan representante al igual que tú. El dueño de todo es Carlisle. Mi esposo

\- Todo porque mi madre dejo un testamento muy bien definido con tantas cláusulas que uno tiene que cumplir - respondí al guardar mis papeles en mi maleta

De pronto ella tomó los papeles que contenían un contrato de matrimonio, me los extendió con molestia tanta que comenzaba a arrugarlos.

\- Edward firma esos papeles – me los puso en mi escritorio

\- ¡CARAJO CUANTAS COPIAS TIENES DE ESTO! SINO TE QUEDO CLARO MI ESPUESTA ES UN NO - dije mientras yo rompía las hojas al instante de tomarlas - tu sobrina no pertenecerá a todo esto, suficiente con soportarte a ti

\- Ángela es la mejor opción para ti… - dijo con furia al observar las hojas rotas y cayendo al piso

\- Para mantener la reputación, sociedad - musite mientras me dirigía a la puerta – esas estupideces no van conmigo

\- Carlisle ya habló con su familia… - decía mientras buscaba algo en su cartera, seguro le lloraría a su esposo para que pudiera consolarla

Estaba tan molesto que sólo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- A Carlisle ya no le cree nadie, así que no veo el problema… pero ¿Quieren que me case? Ok me casaré – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para poder irme de una buena vez de mi oficina

\- ¿Que? ¿Pero? – dijo sin saber que hacer o decir

Me detuve en la puerta, está ya estaba abierta, la vi con determinación y prácticamente escupiendo las palabras musite:

\- No haré las cosas que me pides, no las hare a tu manera… para heredar todo esto tengo que casarme ok. Lo haré a mi modo. Te quiero fuera de esta oficina al volver. Sino yo mismo te sacaré de aquí.

Salí y note que Kate se paró rápidamente. Tan nerviosa por los gritos pero ya debe estar acostumbrada. Trato de seguirme el paso pero corrió un poco musitando.

\- ¿Señor se va?

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? - le grite molesto e irónico de inmediato mi guardaespaldas Sam vino hacia a mí, él sabía tenía órdenes estrictas de obedecerme en todo instante, y me tiene que acompañar a donde vaya.

\- Señor es que...

No, no me pongas excusas patéticas Kate.

\- Llama a Emmett dile que estoy en camino - logré decir antes que me encontrará al frente de las puertas del ascensor privado, colocando los números de contraseñas

\- Sí señor. - respondió Kate poniéndose a mi costado anotando cosas

\- Y que salga Esme de mi oficina - se abrió la puerta del ascensor, entre con Sam y antes que se cerrará musite serio - la próxima que entre esa mujer considérate despedida, solo llamo la atención una sola vez Kate advertida

\- Claro señor – su voz tembló, es de esperarse en serio la iba a despedir.

Baje por mi ascensor privado con Sam, este no decía nada tampoco me dirigía la mirada. Estaba molesto furioso quería golpear a alguien. Al abrirse la puerta me topé con la persona que menos quería ver. Preocupado, agotado, en sus ojos se notaba que no soportaba una discusión más, pero eso se debe gracias a su esposa. Se quiso acercar pero Sam le impidió su paso, definitivamente Sam sabía que en mi estado no es bueno acercarse.

\- Hijo – dijo desde la posición de Sam lo ignore camine hasta mi carro, donde Paul me tenía la puerta del piloto ya abierta, mi segundo guardaespaldas.

\- Retira a tu… - contrólate, ante todo - esposa de mi oficina, tío - dije serio entrando a mi Mercedes Benz, acomodando mi traje, baje la luna para que pueda hablar.

\- Pero – dijo con ganas de excusarse, Sam se había subido al carro de adelante rápidamente, note que los dos carros que siempre me escoltaban en las mañanas ya estaban en encendidos el ronronear de los motores se escuchaba suavemente. Coloque mi maletín en el asiento del copiloto. Mi tío me susurraba algo que me incomodaba entonces no soporte más.

\- ¡AHORA, SACALA AHORA DE MI EMPRESA SINO SAM TENDRA QUE BAJAR Y NO LA SACARAN DE BUENA MANERA! – grite con mucha fuerza, no le di mi mirada - no quiero que este en mi oficina ¿Ok Carlisle?

Subí mi ventana, Tyler coloco en primera y yo salí detrás de él junto con el segundo auto que me cuidaba. La imagen de un angustiado Carlisle se desvanecía en mi espejo retrovisor. Me daba un verdadero coraje tener que lidiar con ellos todo el puto tiempo. Con la soberana presunción de la estúpida y engreída de Esme más la inexplicable paciencia y ternura de Carlisle, me ponían al límite de mis emociones. Manejaba rápidamente apreté el volante con mis fuerzas por cada calle que cruzaba. Me sentía molesto, fastidiado y de pronto noté unos jóvenes estaban reunidos caminando felices de todo. El semáforo cambio a verde y me pregunté qué último recuerdo tengo de haber sido feliz. Y ese recuerdo llegue a mi mente tan violento que tuve que frenar el carro violentamente, los dos carros que me estaban cuidando frenaron también de golpe, mi celular sonó y en primera conteste, algo agitado y cortante.

\- ¡No vengas Sam! – grite prácticamente un poco agitado

\- Si señor

Mis manos retornaron al timón estaba petrificado, tan sólo recordar el rostro de mi madre en la chimenea leyendo un libro mientras yo estaba acompañándola con el sonido del piano que tocaba para ella y mi hermana a un lado mientras se echaba en el sillón con sus diseños de ropas. Se me escaparon algunas lágrimas, me limpie con el pañuelo que Rosalie me había regalo hace dos años. ¡Rayos! golpee el volante tratando de poder frenar mi recuerdos, cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento. Solté un suspiro y recordé que me queda mi hermana tenía que luchar por ella por la empresa de mamá. Hice que el motor sonara lo suficiente para que los demás pudieran avanzar. Puse en quinta y volví a manejar, me perdía por las calles hasta salir de la ciudad estaba a veinte minutos. Pensaba en una manera de evadir el matrimonio, repasaba las cláusulas una y otra vez pero nada todo se complicaba más. Voltee a derecha y me encontré con el típico portón de rejas negras. Sabía quién era yo, así que me dejaron entrar con todo mi guardaespaldas. Me dejaron entrar y conduje algo más lento. Los de seguridad me vieron mientras estacionaba el Mercedes Benz. Ya es de costumbre Sam solo bajo, y se puso a mi derecha, Emmett salió a recibirme estaba serio por eso no hubo sonrisa de su parte sino una movida de cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Edward ya te iba a preguntar porque… - dijo mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba. Esa casas que años visito, que años me recibe con la misma angustia que me atormenta, esa casa extensa de jardines y gran mansión me puse a su lado con rapidez y entrábamos a su casa para interrumpí abruptamente su pregunta con molestia

\- ¿Necesito una esposa para heredar? – de forma desesperada y molesta con hastió

\- Y ahora mi pregunta ya fue contestada - se respondió con un suspiro – Sam que gusto tenerte aquí – musito al darle la mano – puedes servirte lo que gustas

\- Gracias señor Emmett

Pasamos por la estancia semi-grande que tenía. La sala que siempre andaba limpia y ordenada con esos toques de cerámica que la madre de Emmett traía de Londres y España. La sala desapareció a nuestras espaldas y con ella Sam, para dar paso al gran despacho. La típica biblioteca me daba la bienvenida por novena vez en la semana. Soy un hombre tan desesperado por este tema que si Emmett no fuese el encargado de llevar todas las cosas legales de la empresa y mis asuntos personales, podría ser psicólogo y conmigo tendría una fortuna tan sólo meses después de haber acabo su carrera.

Cerró la puerta al estar adentro los dos, paso a su cómodo asiento y yo realizó la misma acción. Se sentó adelanto mío con la única separación de su amplio escritorio.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto - decía con pesar hablándome de forma que estuviera con un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

\- ¡Rayos Emmett estudiaste esto! ¿No hay forma de tenerlo todo?

Si. Otra vez de mal humor.

\- No. Ya me fije - musito mientras sacaba las hojas y se colocaba los lentes.

\- Es que no necesito a… - dije parándome y poniendo mis manos detrás de la silla apretando con fuerza

\- Tienes que entender… - me dijo con tranquilidad mientras dejaba las hojas para verme - quieres tú herencia sencillo cásate luego… - tomo una pausa, sabía que las cosas que dirían después le es difícil para él. Tomo un poco de aire y musito - te vas.

Tome el control de nuevo, no podía permitir que mi desesperación me ganara, no ya tuve mucho tiempo para entender que antes de controlar a alguien primero me tengo que controlar yo, me aclare la garganta y retome mi postura fría, fuerte y distante.

\- ¿Se te ocurre a alguien? – me dije mientras me acomodaba las mangas de mi saco

\- No… solo consigue a alguien - dijo encogiéndose de hombros volvió a tener su humor cordial, pero no entendía a qué se debe

\- No sé por dónde… - me puse una mano en el mentón para pensar

\- Tus conquistas… quizás… - susurro mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa

Ok. Ahora ya sé porque volvió su humor. Casi nunca Emmett sonríe. Siempre fue un hombre serio, después del accidente que tuvo su hermana con su padre en un viaje. Él se quedó a cargo de la familia, todo rastro de diversión de la universidad lo opaco ese día. Ver a su hermana enyesada y su padre con algunos golpes, vio la vida de un punto de vista distinto. Nunca más volvió a relajarse, tomar un respiro. Después que de eso

\- No gracias Tia no puede ser – le dije volviendo a la conversación

\- Edward te dije no hagas escandalo… - saco de su cajón el periódico de hoy por la mañana - tu salida de la semana pasado traería esto... ¿Que querías que hagan? Es obvio que Esme presionaría - dijo mientras observaba el encabezado - y esto sigue apareciendo

\- Claro quiere manejar todo - musite arrebatándole el periódico y botándolo a la basura Emmett se quitó los lentes y me vio con ojos de preocupación. Se tomó un segundo y musito serio.

\- Pues tu tío no lo ve así

\- Está enamorado - dije molesto y con rabia - ¡Tonto! No puede fijarse que Esme ya no es una mujer sencilla.

Mi amigo me veía caminar de un lado a otro, suspiraba y se colocaba sereno. Yo con furia, encima de aguantar a Esme, Carlisle, la compañía de mamá. Tortura de más de cinco años.

\- ¿Pues qué vas hacer? - dijo Emmett haciéndome notar que estaba callado

\- No le daré el gusto - Musite enderezándose y me pare de golpe, poniendo una mano en el bolsillo mientras la otra mano la cerraba en forma de puño. Pensé en mis palabras, quería algo que sonara convincente para todos.

De pronto mi vista se posó en Emmett y supe la respuesta.

\- ¡Consígueme a un esposa! – dije con firmeza.

\- ¡¿Espera que yo que?! - musito mientras se paraba y apoyaba sus dedos en el escritorio. Sorprendió por completo.

La verdad no veo porque.

\- Emmett comprende – ok habrá que persuadirlo… un poco

\- No – dijo firme también guardando sus lentes en su caja, se acomodó la camisa

¡Rayos se negó de inmediato! Tengo que convencerlo y ahora.

\- Oh vamos Emmett, necesito esto ahora – dije poniéndome firme, en realidad sino lo hacia él tenía que recurrir a alguien de la empresa, lo cual no me he es un problema pero de todas formas, no quiero meter a nadie para eso.

\- Edward yo creo en el matrimonio - dijo mientras movía la cabeza tratando de encontrar una lógica a mi petición, claro que ya sabía de sobra su discurso - Casarse no teniendo amor… no es algo…

\- No tengo más opción. – Dije para verlo con determinación - Además esto es un negocio. Que no se te olvide. – me encogí de hombros

\- ¿Un negocio? – ok creo que está empezando a molestarse. Bote un suspiro de rabia - ¡No Edward no!

Mierda no debí decirlo así. Tenía que entender, Emmett tiene más escrúpulos y moral que yo, sus padres le dieron ese ejemplo siempre. Los Cooper es la familia más honorable que he conocido, aparte de la mía, la que fue mi _familia_. Suspire, no me gustaba pero sabía manejar a la gente ahora voy a tener que hacerlo con Emmett.

\- No quieres ayudarme, lo entendiendo – me aproxime a la puerta – esto debe ser mucho para ti, le pediré a cualquier persona que haga esto, total sólo necesito una chica

\- Con esa desesperación podrían timarte – dijo prácticamente escupiendo las palabras

\- ¡Que importa! Tengo que darle una solución ahora

Gire mis talones a la puerta, escuche un suspiro y de pronto me detuvo con su voz

\- Ok haré los papeles… ¿Alguna en especial…?

Sonreí antes de voltear. Si siempre me salía con mi antojo

\- No, sólo consíguela – me encogí de hombros

\- Lo publicaré en… - decía al tomar nota en su laptop

\- No, discreción. Por favor. – dije hablando ridículamente bajo. Trague saliva - Hasta darle la noticia a Esme y a todos.

Ya estaba de pésimo humor, tendría que irme ahora antes que cambie de opinión, Emmett es la única persona en quien confío. A pesar que no muestro mis sentimientos porque considero que nos los tengo, a él lo estimo mucho. Es lo más cercano a un hermano.

\- Ok… te consigo a alguien y le haces una entrevista

\- No hay tiempo sólo consigue a alguien necesitado nada más. – siempre las personas con alguna necesidad terminan accediendo más rápido, un ejemplo yo pero no lo demostrare claro, ya que puedo buscar mis propias soluciones. Tenía el dinero que quiero. Si, el dinero es por el cual me trae aquí – Es un trabajo y punto.

No necesito más. - Emmett anotaba en su laptop personal. Eficiente. Eso es bueno.

\- Espero puedas aparentar lo necesario. – susurro al tener mi mano en el picaporte

Golpe bajo, pensé

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Pase desapercibido ese pequeño gran detalle.

\- 13 meses mínimos – volvió a susurrar

Abrió mis ojos de sorpresa, olvide por completo eso. Emmett río bajo y musito fuerte

\- ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?

\- No - dije firme esto no iba hacer cambiar de opinión - Y esto me permite salir de los Cullen bien. ¿Y podré despojarla a Esme de todo?

\- Pues te conviertes dueño de todo, pero Esme sólo tendría una parte importante en la

Empresa no más.

\- Ok.

Eso es manejable, podría echar a patadas las veces que quisiera a Esme. Eso podría significar una gran recompensa.

\- Pero ya sabes, solo tendrías el cuarenta por ciento de todo, un diez para Esme, otro diez para Carlisle y bueno treinta de tu hermana y el resto para los accionistas minoritarios. Sabes que eso solo es de la empresa, las propiedad, mansiones, acciones en otras empresas, carros y todo lo demás, es otro cantar, aquí tu madre fue más que generosa así que una vez que salga tu matrimonio, no dudes que vendrán varias personas para reclamar lo posiblemente tuyo al menos que…

\- Lo sé… pero eso es un límite que no pienso pasar – definitivamente eso no iba a pasar, ya lo había planteado varias veces y esa regla no estaba en mi lista - Para qué día lo tendrás… - musite de pronto haciendo que Emmett volteara a verme

\- Máximo sábado

\- Viernes. Prepara todo. Te llamo después

\- Sí que estás con apuro - susurro para verme molesto

\- No aguanto ni un minuto más a Esme y su sobrina caprichosa.

\- Bien - dijo volviendo a su seriedad habitual - Te llamo al estar todo listo y Edward sé que acabas de hacer, no apliques tus trucos a mí para acceder porque no te convendría ser estafado. Con eso salí de su despacho, no importaba que pero tendría las cosas que quería.

.

Estamos miércoles. Tiene sólo dos días para poder conseguir una esposa. Lo soportare sólo 13 meses. No más. Me decía en la reunión, mientras recordaba la conversación que hace días tuve con Emmett. Movía mi lapicero rápidamente, no tenía idea que estaban hablando los presentes en la fastidiosa reunión. Reunión que yo mismo convoque pero ya le había perdido el interés. Se acabaría esto en dos horas. Creo que no fue el día que tocara una reunión con ellos. Suspire y decía en ocasiones sí, no, nada prestaba atención y sólo se daba cuenta, Rafael, mi mejor amigo, mi socio y mi mano derecha en toda la compañía. Aparte de Emmett, es el único que sabe toda mi historia. Además como no saberlo si lo conozco tan solo dos años antes que conociera Emmett, y eso fue al cumplir los dieciocho años y mucho antes que yo fuera quien soy ahora.

\- Yo opino que es todo por ahora, señores

\- Pero señor Collins no hemos si siquiera tocado el tema de los proveedores

Esto hizo detener mi lapicero de golpe. Observé con cuidado a Rafael para saber qué iba a responder. El solo sonrió y musito

\- Lo entendemos señor Tom pero por ahora no es un tema vital, además yo sé que usted solucionara los problemas de imprevisto. Confiamos en su buena toma de decisiones

Esa manera de manejar a la gente me sorprendía de Rafael, tenía ese don que yo no podía dar. Yo solo soy frío y tajante. Mi socio podía dar la calidez y la calma. Podía brindar las palabras necesarias para que el personal haga las cosas pero con mayor facilidad. Tom sólo sonrió y se paró para poder irse. Los demás lo copiaron, se despidieron de mí y se retiraron tan rápido, que no me di cuenta que mi amigo se sentó frente a mí y garraspo.

\- ¿Bien que hiciste?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – me defendí

Enarco una ceja se quitó la corbata mientras daba un suspiro y se desabotonaba el saco para estar cómodo. Yo dejé el lapicero y seguía perdido en mi pensamiento.

-¿Es por Esme no?

\- Si – arrastre las palabras sé que más me iba a decir

\- Edward tienes que entender que es dueña de todo esto

\- No por mucho - sonreí triunfante - ahora podré despojarla de todo

Él se paró, camino hasta el vidrio que reemplazaba la pared y musito:

\- ¿Ya es un hecho el matrimonio?

\- Si Emmett ya está en busca de la chica

Se quedó en silencio tampoco estaba de acuerdo, es más se molestó más que Emmett pero entendía la situación. Dos segundos de silencio estuvo Rafael para luego decir

\- Amigo ven y acércate

Me paré de mala gana, a veces me trataba de hermano menor, yo no lo soportaba. Sólo cinco segundos me tomo llegar hasta él. Coloque mis manos en mi bolsillo y musito:

\- ¿El paisaje de todo este lugar es hermoso no?

\- La verdad si – hasta yo no podía negar aquello

\- Pero no siempre es así, normalmente esta nublado y a veces soleado pero lo importante es que si traspasas las nubes encontrarás las luces del sol iluminándolo de una forma bellísima, eso es lo más semejante del matrimonio. Tendrás que aparentar el clima que traspaso las nubes pero por dentro estarás con esos climas tan variados al frente de todos. Dime ahora ¿Tú crees que podrás con eso?

Me tomé unos segundos para contestar pero nada. El siguió.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, nadie podría fingir esas luces tan bellísimas sino está enamorado pero tu… estas en un caso absorbente. Te apoyaré - musito viendo el paisaje y los rayos del sol que daba su última luz para dar paso al crepúsculo

\- Gracias - musite con un poco de pesar por las cosas que iba a pasar

\- Recuerda que no solo es un negocio es una persona quien va a compartir esto. Espero no se te olvide. Mañana tenemos reunión por favor discúlpame con tu hermana por la cena de hoy que no podré ir.

Antes que le dijera algo, se retiró y yo me quedé viendo el paisaje. Sí, no estaba de acuerdo pero tenía su apoyo eso es bueno. Tome mis cosas y me fui a oficina, seguía molesto por las cosas que hacía por la empresa. Casarme a mis veinte y cinco años. Tan joven. Pero no tenía de otra. Es eso o que Esme se quede con esta fortuna, que no le costó trabajo obtener. Podía detenerla y está es la única forma que había. Hasta ahora no entendí porque mamá puso tantas condiciones, ¿Que quería mostrar? ¿Que su hijo podía ser padre de familia? ¿Qué podía ser alguien exitoso mientras lleva una esposa y un hijo en brazos? Recuerdo que mamá siempre quiso nietos. El día que se lo dijo a mi hermana casi se atora y mi madre reía. Ay Elizabeth Masen espero que me envíes la mujer indicada por favor, pensé al estar aparcando mi Mercedes en la casa. Estaba en la sala y Hans ya estaba en la puerta para recibirme.

\- Señor Masen buenas noches

\- Que tal Hans

\- ¿Gusta su taza de té? - me pregunto en el instante que le daba mi abrigo.

\- Por ahora no… ¿La familia Cullen está aquí?

Por favor no, di no.

\- Siempre señor - musito con un poco de molestia, lo entendía - su tía está en su cuarto privado, el señor Carlisle la está acompañando. Sus primos, Alec y Garrett están en el jardín disfrutando lo poco que queda de la tarde

Al menos ellos son los únicos Cullen que aprecio, me parecía extraño no ver a mi hermana paseándose por la casa con sus audífonos a todo volumen y disfrutando de la música. Caminé hacia la cocina mientras Hans me seguía, con mi abrigo en la mano. Hans no es simplemente un mayordomo es parte de mi familia, desde que cumplí 15 años

\- ¿Mi hermana? – demande saber

\- En el único lugar que le gusta estar señor

\- La cocina - musitamos al mismo tiempo

Reí un poco, me dirigí a la cocina para poder verla. Pase las dos ambientes tan rápido mientras decía.

\- Hans sabes que no puede estar en la cocina la última vez casi quema toda la casa. - terminé de decirlo al instante que me paraba al filo de la puerta para cruzarme de brazos.

\- Eso es totalmente falso - dijo la ricitos de oro, con los cabellos lleno de harina y cubierta de pies a la cabeza

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta señor, ¿Me necesita para algo más?

\- No Hans – le dije viendo cómo se reía un poco

\- Con permiso señor, los llamaré para decirle que ya está listo la cena

\- Por supuesto – le dije mientras me aproximaba hacia a ella

Se retiró rápidamente, yo me senté en la mesa. Había un tazón llena de frutas. Tome una manzana y le di un mordisco rápido. Me vio con algo de suspicacia.

\- No hagas eso - musite con algo de enojo - mamá tenía la misma reacción

\- Cada vez que ocultabas algo - terminó por contestar fingiendo que no le importaba

\- Ya déjalo Rosalie - musite gruñendo un poco

\- Hummm seguro es por lo de Esme – sonrió al ver su pastel

\- Que rápido se propaga la noticia – dije desviando mi mirada

Se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a concentrar en el pastel que estaba decorando. Le ponía un empeño enorme, creo que debió estudiar pastelería y no administración. Que tanto le sugerí para que estuviera al pendiente de la empresa. Ella abandono sus sueños al igual que yo. Me puse algo melancólico pero moví mi cabeza para poder disiparme

\- Si no quieres hablar de eso… - sugirió sin darle importancia

\- No, sólo que no quiero amargarme más – confesé para ver si así dejaba el tema

Ella sonrió pareciera que estuviera contando un chiste. Yo moví la cabeza de enojo. Respiro un poco y musito:

\- Tú siempre paras amargado hermano, no necesitas ayuda de nadie para eso

\- Sólo haz el pastel - musite mientras le pique la cubierta de chocolate

\- ¡Hey! falta para que esté listo

Yo sonreí y ella volvió a realizar su pastel. La cena tardaba y comencé a comer todas las frutas que había en el tazón. Es agradable que Rosalie siga siendo la misma después de las cosas que pasaron. Rosalie nunca perdió su buen humor, quizás su melancolía se lleve por dentro. Muy pocas veces, la escuche llorar pero rápido se recuperó.

\- Te enteraste que lloro por todo el edificio. Carlisle quiere hablarte. - dijo al poner las cerezas de adorno.

\- Lo de siempre - musite encogiéndose de hombros

Claro la bofetada le dio algo distinto pero seguía siendo lo mismo. No, es mejor evitar esa parte.

Ella volvía a observa el pastel viendo si le faltaba algo. Parecía que estuviera revisando algún documento antes de firmarlo. Su concentración en esto es muy fuerte podría ser como yo. Pero no quería que fuera como yo.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con Ángela? - pregunto de repente mientras acomodaba un poco el glaseado

\- Crees que me casaría con… - rayos pronunciar su nombre se me hacía difícil

\- Tu amas a la empresa de mamá - me interrumpió para luego hacer una pausa. _¿Amar la empresa de mamá?_ No, es no es la palabra que utilizaría es… Cuidar, yo cuido la empresa de mamá. Tomó una bocanada de aire y coloco el último adornito comestible. Lo hizo tan lento que ya comenzaba por aburrirme, hasta que lo consiguió y se paró derechita admirando su obra de arte.

\- Pues no. No la convertiré en Masen, que vaya con Austin. No soy el único Masen que puede casarse

\- Hummm ¿Austin?... él no está disponible Eleazar dijo que ya se iba a casar – musito mientras se servía un vaso con agua

\- No es mi problema – dije empujando el plato

\- Edward madura - musito después que tomará un poco de agua

\- ¿Quieres que me case con ella? – en carajos estaba pensando Rosalie

\- Solo decide bien quien va ser Masen - tomó un poco más agua para ver el vaso y luego verme a mí.

\- Rosalie, tú también puedes casarte – solté de pronto para verla

Se atoró un poco, dejo el vaso y empezó a toser fuerte para luego respirar y musitar:

\- ¿Casarme yo? De ningún forma Edward.

\- Algún día te casarás Rosalie…

\- Pues el pronto ya es para ti… - sonrió para disimular su preocupación, al igual que yo, tampoco podía recibir su fortuna completa sino está casada. Esas ganas de mamá de que nos casemos. ¿Es para formar la familia que no pudimos tener? Bueno cualquiera que fuera la razón a Rosalie no le parecía importar nada del dinero siempre y cuando yo esté a cargo de todo. De repente ella me da un golpe en el hombro para hacerme reaccionar

\- ¿Quién te conseguirá a tu esposa?

\- Emmett – musite para verla con una sonrisa

\- ¿Tu defensor? - se sorprendió tanto que casi bota el vaso

\- Si porque… - no me resultaba ilógico, pensé

\- Es un chico muy serio, no ríe, no sale, solo… solo… - trataba de decirlo lo menos ofensivo posible - sólo trabaja, trabaja, trabaja - dijo pasando su torta a una bandejita de plata

\- Algo que deberías hacer tú… a todo esto, ¿Dónde está el balance que te pedí?

\- Lo tiene Kate desde la tarde – me interrumpió enarcando un ceja

\- Ok, estuve en reunión por eso no me lo paso – le corregí

\- Al menos no se acercó sino ya la hubieras despedido - camino al lavadero para poder lavarse las manos

\- ¿Te contó que la iba a despedir? – hablare con ella si fuese así, no me gusta que tenga contacto con mi familia. _Mi única familia._

\- Siempre terminas despidiendo a alguien Edward - terminó de lavarse y se secó con el papel de cocina. Se volteó y me guiño el ojo – además porque sé que te gusta despedir a la personas…

\- Cuando no son eficientes – le dije para verla algo serio - No creas que no me di cuenta las cosas que hacías - le dije en e l instante que guardaba su pastel en el refrigerador personal que tenía. Su cocina personal. Significaba que nadie podía sacar algo de ahí. Sino pobre aquel que hiciera eso.

\- No entiendo en lo absoluto a que te refieres. – se defendió al guardar su vaso. Mi hermana es muy ordenada, hasta se podría decir que es más ordenada que yo y eso es mucho más.

\- Si claro – le dije sarcástico

Mi hermana tenía una habilidad de hacer hablar a las personas muy sutilmente. Entabla conversación si ve que no funciona cambia de táctica, y está es distraer a la persona con sus movimientos, fingir que tiene la concentración máxima en algo más, para que pienses que no está poniendo atención así podría hacer que la persona hablé y hablé. Sin esfuerzos, interrogatorios. Una habilidad muy útil en una empresa. En nuestra empresa.

\- Pues que te digo… es una habilidad natural - se excusó mientras se sacaba el delantal y sacudía la harina. Esta se extendió en toda la cocina y me cayó un parte a mí. Me paré para sacudirme pero ya la harina se había encargo de marcharme.

\- Lo siento - musito tratando de contener la risa

\- Bueno con más razón a darme una ducha

De pronto Hans se acercó a la cocina, y sonrió, nos veía como niños traviesos. Siempre nos vio de esa forma. Desde que tengo uso de razón. Hans estuvo con nosotros. A falta de un padre lo teníamos a él. Siempre nos cuidaba sobre a todo a Rosalie que no mostraba su dolor después de la tristeza que tuvimos todos.

\- Al parecer la cena tarda un poco

\- Rosalie se encargará de limpiar - respondí rápido, este desorden no me haría cargo yo

\- Edward tú también estuviste...

\- Yo no hice el pastel… - levanté mis manos fingiendo inocencia hacia mi hermana

\- Si Edward muy maduro - reí un poco ante su comentario

\- Nosotros lo haremos, niños - dijo Sue al estar de pie hacia nosotros, mientras traía algunos sirvientes más

\- Buenas noches y gracias Sue - musite mientras Rosalie y yo salimos de la cocina privada de ella y subimos las escaleras

\- Recuerden que en media hora está lista la comida

Nos gritó desde la sala. Yo corrí hacia mi cuarto. Con Rosalie es fácil soltarse un poco. No sé si es porque es mi única familia o porque Rosalie podría conservar esa juventud veinteañera que tenía. Es bueno saber que protegí a Rosalie de todo ese frío mundo. Estaba involucrada en la empresa claro pero no paraba tampoco las veinte y cuatro horas como yo. Es mejor así. Mamá lo hubiese querido así.

Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con Rosalie, llevaba algo ligero unos jeans, zapatos bajos y una blusa blanca. De pronto recordé el encargo que me dieron para ella.

\- ¿Listo para quedarte con hambre?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nunca he visto que hayas terminado una cena estando con toda la familia Cullen

\- Espero que lleven la fiesta en paz - musite mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

\- Rosalie más bien, Rafael no podrá venir hoy

El color de sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo, esto me hacía sentir pésimo. Sabía que sentía algo más por él pero no lo decía. De pronto como siempre ocultaba todo sus emociones y sonrió

\- Tu lo hiciste enojar… - su una afirmación tome un poco de aire y voltee mi cabeza para un lado

\- No, solo que tenía trabajo

\- Ajá - dijo mientras no creía mi mentira se encogió de hombros se adelantó al barandal de la escalera. Se sentó en el barandal. Coloco sus manos para tener un equilibrio.

\- ¿Espera que haces?

\- Algo que no sabes hacer tu… - dijo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a deslizarse - divertirte - musito al final

\- Espera Rosalie es peligroso - grite pero ya fue tarde. Rosalie se deslizaba por el barandal tan rápido que dio un pequeño salto para quedar de pie al costado de la escalera.

\- Temeraria - le grite al bajar las escaleras y quedarme a su costado. Desaprobaba su actitud.

\- Sólo me divierto - se excusó mientras avanzaba rápido al gran comedor. Todos estaban sentados.

Me senté en mi silla, la cabecera y Rosalie a mi derecha. La comida estaba más silencio de lo normal. Al menos es mejor así antes que alguien empiece hablar. Sin embargo Garrett comento que tal la nuestro día, yo solo decidí pasar en seco mi comida. Rosalie no dijo nada. Pero Carlisle no se lo ocurrió mejor instante que arruinar la cena, claro alentado por su esposa.

\- Hemos comprado una casa cerca a la de Edward para poder estar todos juntos. Podremos visitarlos más a menudo.

Mi vista fue completamente dirigida hacia Esme que sonreía. ¿Rayos más tiempo metidos aquí? A estos les faltaba tener una habitación para cada uno. Cosa que si había habitaciones de sobre pero al menos tenía criterio para no quedarse.

\- ¿Con el dinero de quien compraron la casa? - susurre muy bajito Rosalie me dio un pequeño golpe en la mano disimuladamente mientras evitaba reírse

\- Escuchamos tu comentario - musito Esme mientras clava su mirada en mí, yo sonreí y antes de comer un pedazo de papa musite:

\- Que bien así no tengo que estar diciéndolo dos veces.

Note que Hans movía su cabeza, y se comenzó a retirar junto con Sue. Si la cosa no iba por buen camino. Ella movió su boca con desagrado junto sus labios y arrugo su nariz. Sí que estaba molesta… ¿Y eso debía importarte? No. En lo absoluto.

\- Fue con el dinero de tu tío y mi mío

\- Ha entonces le pediré a Tom que me pase el informe sobre las cuentas de la empresa. ¿Quiero saber el monto que le costó a la empresa por las chistosas que hiciste?

\- ¿Edward no te cansas de ofender? – anuncio a punto de llorar una dramática Esme

\- Ajá y aquí vamos de nuevo - dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

\- ¿Ofender? Creo que no eres la indicada de decir eso…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – se puso una mano en el pequeño agitada

\- Estoy comiendo Esme - indique mi comida para que supiera que no me interesa seguir su conversación

\- ¿Ves? ¿Cómo me trata? - se quejó ante Carlisle

\- ¿Edward porque no cenamos tranquilos?

\- Si tu esposa se calla y deja de gastar todo el dinero, podremos cenar – comente para verlos de frene a los ojos y tomar un poco de vino

\- ¡Edward Masen! - me llamó la atención mi tío, su tono no me gustó pero lo dejé pasar

\- Somos familia

\- Tu si - respondí viéndolo directamente - ella no… sólo es política

\- Edward por favor - musito Garrett - ya hombre solo come

\- Cada vez que abres tu boca siempre pasa eso - hablo Alec empujándolo a su hermano

Rosalie estaba en sus cosas, comía mientras todos discutían para ella no significaba nada. Al menos que se metieran conmigo un poco más fuerte o con mamá.

\- Ya basta por favor. Edward hemos comprado esa casa con el dinero que recibo de la empresa y la de Esme. Ya está todo visto nadie ha sacado dinero de la empresa. No es necesario que hables con Tom porque ya está arreglado todo, mañana tendremos nuestra casa.

\- Que bueno entonces algo porque celebrar - alce mi copa y musite viendo a Rosalie - por favor coge tu copa vamos a celebrar que no tendremos que verlos aquí todo el día.

Todos me vieron sorprendidos, Esme me vio desafiante y me gruñó por lo bajo. Alec y Garrett bajaron las miradas. Mientras Carlisle sólo movía la cabeza y yo musite.

\- Chicos no me mal interpreten. Ustedes son más que bienvenidos a mi casa.

Ambos se iluminaron el rostro y yo reí un poco. Carlisle se paró y tiro la servilleta a la mesa. Inmediatamente deje la Copa y comencé a comer.

\- ¿No? - musite - al parecer no habrá brindis

Rosalie se rio y bajo su copa. Sabía que estaba molesto espere que me dijera algo para luego irse pero me sorprende que Esme se paraba y hablará.

\- Edward que falta de respeto. Por eso te di la cachetada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rosalie me vio entornando los ojos. Estaba confundida y por los ojos se cruzaba la sorpresa. No quería que se altere, deje el cubierto. Le tome la mano y moví la cabeza para que no le diera la importancia. Pero ella no lo iba a dejar pasar. Volteo para ver a Esme y traía esa mirada de enojo. Rosalie es muy calmada y hasta despreocupada pero podría ser muy hiriente si se lo propone. No quería que se alterará por nada. Es mi hermana y la protejo al igual que hacia mamá.

\- Esme tengo dos opciones para ti. - limpiándome la boca con la servilleta - o te vas con tu esposo y dejas de alterar a mi hermana así también tus hijos terminan la comida o simplemente cierras la boca y te sientas a comer

\- Que falta de respeto Edward - se llenó de enojo su voz. Carlisle siempre saldría a favor de su esposa es normal. - Esme, Alec y Garrett vámonos

\- Pero papá. No quiero irme - se quejó Garrett protestando mientras comía más rápido

\- Todo es tu culpa Edward no pensé que esa educación te dieron tus padres…

\- Eso fue todo. Ahora lárgate de mi casa, Esme - dije botando la servilleta y parándome mientras Rosalie también hacia lo mismo.

\- ¿Me estás echando? - me respondió la petulante de Esme

\- No sólo Edward sino yo, también - se interpuso Rosalie – no insultaras la memoria de mi madre, estúpida… nos educó muy bien, es mas no educo también que nos enseñó a botar la basura a gente como tú – dijo mientras caminaba a su dirección y solo se detuvo al final de la mesa - porque no te vas al hotel familiar… ¿Para ver si te reciben?

La familia de Esme es adinerada pero por un tema legal, a su madre y a ella la echaron de su casa, su padre se quedó con todo y ahora ella literalmente no tiene familia. Ella estuvo lleno de lujos pero siempre fue sencilla. Sin embargo ahora que tiene todo y en exceso simplemente se volvió materialista.

\- Sabes muy bien que la familia de Esme no la aceptan - interrumpió Carlisle – Esme hijos mejor vámonos, por hoy fue suficiente de charla familiar.

Los hermanos Cullen, se fueron detrás de sus padres. Tenían el rostro avergonzado mientras Rosalie ponían un gesto de molestia para nuestros tíos. Me senté en la cabecera, tome el cubierto para intentar comer pero se me quitó el apetito, tire la cucharada con furia y está salió disparado al centro de la mesa. Rosalie Volteo y musito:

\- ¿Ella te pego?

\- Sólo fue algo ligero… - para que preocuparla no tenía sentido

\- ¿Ligero? - pregunto tratando de creerme

\- Si - dije sonriendo para calmarla

Se sentó con total frustración se tomó la cien, estaba callada por mucho más tiempo de lo normal esto me alarmó, estuve a punto de preguntarle qué ocurre pero se me adelantó. Fijo sus ojos en mí y musito

\- No estoy de acuerdo que te cases por salvar la empresa de mamá pero – volteo hacia donde se habían ido los Cullen y me vio - si es necesario para que ellos, sobre todo Esme no vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa entonces dile a Emmett que se apure - decía al pararse de la silla - sin embargo si puedes conseguir un amor antes… podría ser mejor… para ti

Se volteó y camino hasta las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Son muy pocas las veces que veía a Rosalie tan… sería. Me sorprendía.

.

.

.

Dos días ya habían pasado tan rápido que no sentí nada. Entre reuniones y charlas con los accionistas no tuve cabeza para nada hasta que me golpeé con el documento que por encabezado tenía acta de matrimonio. Emmett esperaba paciente, al extremo de mí escritorio. No es necesario que leyera además confío completamente en Emmett. Suspire y me cogí el cabello con mal humor. Veía el papel tan reluciente y con la letra legible. Me obligue a recordar porque hacía todo esto y un solo nombre vino a mi mente. Elizabeth Masen. Tenía que proteger a la única cosa que tenía de ella. En esto venía Rosalie también. Pero ¿Realmente esto hubiera querido mi madre? ¿Qué tan dispuesto estaba yo de brindar mi felicidad por una empresa? Lo pensé un poco teniendo el lapicero jugando con mis dedos. No tenía felicidad alguna para empezar, pero ¿Que importaba eso ya? No creo que mi madre hubiese querido esto para mí. Un matrimonio arreglado por el novio para salvar algo. Pero esta decisión ya no dependía de mí. Me presionan por casarme, bien me adelantare. Pensé mientras me disponía a firmar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto Emmett parado y apoyado en el stand de la biblioteca

\- Me quieres hacer dudar ¿Porque? – lo vi con curiosidad

\- No es un juego, no es negocio más…. - musito Emmett mientras se aproximaba al escritorio

\- Lo sé pero si puedo verlo de esa forma, lo haré

\- Hablamos de la vida de una persona - dijo viéndome con preocupación y se movía por toda la oficina

\- ¿Crees que me vida no está en juego?

\- No sabía que tenía una - susurro con fastidio

\- Si la tengo sólo que esta absorbida por la empresa

Si. Mi vida también forma parte del inventario de Masen Enterprise.

\- Puedo buscar otras formas… sólo dame tiempo para… - me quería hacer durar… ¿Por qué? No Emmett no ahora.

\- ¡NO! - grite - no soporto más la actitud de Esme y tampoco la forma en que Rosalie trata de entenderme, sabiendo que su herencia también está en juego pero no le importa - musite golpeando la mesa

\- Hazlo entonces… - dijo dándose una pausa - sabes que de todas formas te voy ayudar a pesar que no piense que es correcto

La última palabra de Emmett me basto para darme la fuerza necesaria para firmar ese documento. Tome el lapicero y firme el papel que me comprometía un año y un mes considerarme alguien casado. El tiempo pasaría rápido, me decía al ver que la tinta del lapicero dibujaba el punto que finalizaba mi firma. Suspire y tire la pluma al escritorio. Me pasé las manos por el cabello. Emmett recogió esto y antes de irse musite:

\- No quiero que Rosalie se entere de esto

\- Ocultar a una esposa no es fácil - me decía mientras veía su reloj

¿Estaba apurado?

\- No por mucho… sólo quiero que se entere en un mes, yo voy a manejar la situación – le asegure

\- Siempre manejas todo - musito mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Que le vas a decir?

\- Las cosas que quiera escuchar - dije mientras ordenaba algunos papeles

\- Felicidades señor Cullen - hablo irónico Emmett al salir de la oficina - ya está casado

Ninguna persona estaba de acuerdo con esto tampoco yo pero es una buena solución, sólo en un mes se podrá decir que esta empresa es mía y ya nadie sentirá que tiene propiedad de esta. Me senté en la silla, dejándome caer con todo mi peso, gire y me topé con ese panorama que hacía sentir tranquilo. Apreté el botón de intercomunicador.

\- Kate, que nadie me interrumpa hasta que empiece la reunión

\- Sí, señor Cullen


	2. AHORA ES MI TURNO

**CAPITULO 2: AHORA ES MI TURNO**

POV BELLA

Empacaba mis maletas ya no podía estar en este departamento. La renta subió y es mejor que me mudé cerca del hospital, felizmente ya tenía un cuarto separado. Los rayos de sol apenas tocaban mi ventana. Observé el cuarto por completo, a pesar de esos días fueron difíciles pase buenos instantes aquí. Me senté al borde de la cama, tratando no pensar en nada más. Las dos cajas que tenían mis ropa y el de mi hermano ya estaban listas sólo eso faltaba para desocupar el cuarto. Pensar que esto no tuvo que suceder, ya todo estaba planeado mi hermano iba a ser un gran bailarín, ingreso a la Universidad Yale por medio de una beca y yo ya me había graduado de administradora, podía mantenerlo, con todas las cosas comodidades posibles más pequeña fortuna que nos dejó nuestros padres.

Me pare tome una caja y la selle mientras recordaba los días que mi familia y yo fuimos felices. La energía de mi pequeña siempre fue impresionante, me daba fuerzas para continuar. En cambio yo siempre fue la seria y correcta, amable, tonta Bella. Pero eso fue antes que todo diera un giro de 360°. Tomé la última caja y la embale, mis llaves estaban en mi chaqueta, así que cargue las cajas con dificultad, abrí la puerta y salí con prisa para evitar llorar. Baje las escaleras lento y despacio. Entregue las llaves al dueño y me despedí. Estaba algo lejos del hospital y con estas cajas no podría llegar muy lejos, además tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo. Suspire. No podía hacer más así que me lleve las cajas hasta el trabajo. Llevaba un impermeable y debajo el uniforme. Ingrese por la puerta de atrás y ahí se encontraba Leah, anotando algunas cosas. Me vio entrar y dejo sus cosas para ayudarme.

\- Bella por favor ¿No me digas que te han votado antes?

Yo no quería preocuparla, así que pensé un poco mientras dejaba la caja en una mesa. Se veía exhausta y muy tensa, el trabajo y su familia la desgastaban mucho, más la tensión que tenía por preocuparse por mí la llevaban al borde del agotamiento. Y sobrepasando mis palabras musite:

\- Es mejor que yo me haya retirado antes, así no me cobraban mas

Ella sonrió, me pregunto por mi pequeño y solo dije que mejoraría de a pocos. Entonces nos vimos interrumpidas por la jefa Laura. Haciendo una vez más, recordar que nuestra labor es atender a los clientes del restaurante y no hablar entre nosotras. Después de unos minutos largos, me hizo entender que mis cajas no podían estar en su cocina, así que tenía que esconderlo en alguna parte.

\- Gracias Swan ya la hiciste enojar - decía Jessica mientras pasaba por mi costado y me empujaba el hombro

\- No le hagas caso, ya sabes que tan huecas son las rubias - atacó Leah. La aludida solo volteo enojada pero siguió su camino. Me quite en el impermeable, lo colgué en el muro y luciendo el uniforme de mesera color rosa pálido, salí con las dos cajas con ayuda de Leah, ella me abrió la puerta del servicio y se fue para poder distraer a la jefa y no noté que puse mis cajas en el cuatro de servicios. Al cerrar la puerta, suspire apoye mi cabeza en la puerta y una voz ya conocida por musito:

\- ¿Ya estás por mudarte?

Me sobresalte un poco, voltee para mi derecha y ahí estaba ese chico, tan de buen humor, con una sonrisa contagiosa y de ojos llenos de tranquilidad. Había venido por los últimos cuatro meses. Siempre fue un cliente de aquí y se volvió constante hace unos ocho meses. La verdad no lo entiendo, es un hombre con dinero eso se nota pero porque escoger un restaurante ¿Así? ¿Con pésimas condiciones? Tomé inmediatamente la jarra de vidrio con café y musite:

\- Si, me mudaré hoy – susurre tímidamente… me volví así después de lo ocurrido

\- ¿A tu nuevo hogar? – dijo algo serio, le molestaba algo pero ¿Qué?

\- No sé… si puedo decirle hogar pero bueno… - tome el menú del mostrador y se lo mostré

\- Siéntate por favor – musito mientras tomaba el café

\- No en horas de trabajo

De pronto se escuchaba la voz de Carmen desde al fondo con sus tacos haciendo sonar en todo el lugar.

\- Swan… ¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahí parada? – grito en todo el restaurante antes de llegar a mi

\- ¿No sabe que ya eres la señora Masen? - me pregunto en susurros y despreocupado

\- ¿Que dices? - pregunté con sorpresa pero al verlo note a que se refería - no he firmado nada

\- Lo harás al final, ya hemos conversado de esto. - dijo tomando un sorbo - y pensar que ahora tu puedes comprar este lugar

\- Shhh… por favor – le suplique para que no dijera eso en voz alta

Laura se aproximó, me vio con enojo pero Emmett fue más rápido y extendió su mano para darle 500 dólares para musitar:

\- Déjeme hablar con Isabella y le daré 1000 más

Se quedó callada. Me vio pero no dijo nada salvo…

\- Ok - los tomo y se fue. Yo lo vi con sorpresa. Sabía que cogería el dinero.

\- No conoce lo beneficioso del ahorro - musite quizás sintiéndome ofendida ya que yo no podría tener algo más, es más no podría disponer de un dinero con suma facilidad, desperdiciarlo de esa forma.

\- Trabajo para que pueda hacer las cosas que me plazcan Isabella – respondió divertido ¿Que tanto puede tener? - Bueno ya se me hace tarde, en serio pienso que deberías dejar este trabajo eres una Masen ahora. ¿Crees que al relacionar ese apellido con esta cafetería se algo bueno para ti?

\- No me avergüenza mi trabajo - ataque con molestia… pero agachando la cabeza. Claro no soy tan atrevida para defenderme como se debe – Lo siento no quise gritar.

Él sonrió.

\- Nunca deberías hacer que las demás personas te hagan sentir eso, no te estoy discriminando sino que me refiero a que… digamos - se tomó el último sorbo pensó un poco - tienes un apellido muy importante en esta ciudad y no quiero que te hagan sentir pésimo sólo por trabajar… yo aprecio mucho los trabajos y esfuerzos de las personas Isabella, sólo que al mundo tan imperfecto y perfecto a la vez son muy quisquilloso… tengo que irme, me estaré comunicando - musito mientras me puso un teléfono muy moderno en la mesa yo lo tomé extrañada - trata de solucionar esto ¿Si? Mandare a alguien para que ayude.

Se paró y no dijo nada más.

\- Hasta más tarde señora Masen

Me quedé sorprendida por sus actitudes. ¿Qué va pasar conmigo ahora? Esto simplemente me preocupaba pero ahora tengo otras más importantes que pensar. El día se me hizo muy largo gente viniendo y saliendo, recibiendo propinas ahorrando cada dólar. Son las ocho y ya me encontraba en camino al hospital. Con las dos cajas que sinceramente pesaban. De pronto un señor se me acerca, me asuste por unos instantes.

\- ¿Señora Masen? – pregunto el joven de terno

\- Isabella Swan… - respondí rápidamente este me vio extrañado y de pronto moví mi cabeza - ¿Quién es usted?

\- Chofer de Emmett Brandon, Raúl, me mando para ayudarla.

No pensé que en serio lo haría, suspire.

\- No es necesario porque…

\- Señora Masen, sino cumplo me despiden ¿Puede hacerme el favor de permitir que la ayude?

No quería que nadie fuese despedido. Suspire de nuevo. Le entregue la caja y subí al auto que estaba estacionado a unas calles. Me fui directamente al hospital, para hablar con los doctores. Al pasar la puerta de la habitación donde estaba mi pequeño, note que el doctor anotaba algunas cosas.

\- Doctor buenas noches - musite mientras entraba tratando de no hacer ruido

\- Isabella a la misma hora - me sonrió el doctor John es increíble que luzca tan fresco a pesar que sus ojos se nota el cansancio.

\- Sin falta, todo el tiempo… El ¿Cómo va? – pregunte temerosa

\- Mejorando Bella, definitivamente… solo necesita una operación más y estará listo para volver hacer el mismo

\- ¿Podrá de nuevo bailar? – pregunte viéndolo fijamente al doctor, pero desvié la mirada.

\- Poco a poco Bella, poco a poco – me dijo mientras me veía y colocaba una mano en mi hombro – pero sin duda mejorara

\- Es un alivio para mí – sonreí débilmente mientras una lagrima se me caía, de pronto una vocecita me hizo alzar la vista

\- Hermana, ¿Qué haces llorando… de nuevo?

\- Pequeño… - le dije sonriendo mientras la veía enyesada la mitad de su cuerpo, su cabeza al menos tenía problemas, inmovilizada – disculpa si te desperté

\- No soy pequeño solo tengo diecinueve

\- Lo sé – dije tratando de no llorar pero me es imposible, conversamos un largo rato hasta que salí del hospital y note que Emmett me esperaba en la puerta. Me quede sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte viendo por todos los lados a su chofer y al carro

\- Invitándote a cenar

\- Pero… yo… no creo que sea correcto, señor… - logre decir viendo a todos lados, no podía sostener su mirada

\- ¿Señor? Bella ya lo hemos hablado

\- Yo… pues yo…

Estaba dudosa no es correcto, me decía.

\- Tenemos que discutir algunas cosas – dijo mientras me sonreía mientas Raúl salía del auto, del asiento del piloto para abrirme la puerta de atrás, me mordí el labio y suspire voltee para ver el hospital, que todo sea por el bienestar de mi pequeño.

.

.

.

\- Todo está rico ¿Verdad? – me dijo Emmett mientras me veía comer con desesperación, tome un poco de agua

\- Si – susurre tratando de limitarme y recordar mi poca etiqueta. Genial, estaba quedando como una completa idiota, a pesar que estábamos solos en un ambiente separado, me sentía observada.

De pronto tomo su maletín y saco un documento, en el instante que el mesero se llevó todo. Emmett me dio los varios papeles que tenía. Lo tome temblorosa. Me mordí el labio al leer. Acta de matrimonio. Cerré mis ojos. No podía dar vuelta atrás.

\- Sé que es difícil para ti pero ya te explique porque tienes que hacer esto…

\- ¿Por qué a mí? – le pregunte una vez más, sin entender hasta ahora…

\- Isabella – susurro mi nombre… con pesar… pero a la vez tranquilo – este cliente que quiere hacer esto, tu esposo, quiere salvar la única cosa que tiene de su madre

\- ¿Casarse es lo que necesita? – pregunte por enésima vez

\- Casarse solo le traerá más problemas, aunque no quiera verlo… - musito más para sí mismo, y esto me confundió – quiero ayudarlo, es un amigo de tiempo Bella, y no quiero que cualquiera lo time… entonces pensé en ti… sabes que frecuento el restaurante por más de ocho meses, y poco a poco te fui conociendo… quería ayudarte de alguna forma, ¿Entiendes? Y resulto que esto se presentó, no dude ningún segundo que tenías que ser tú, esto no solo le beneficia a él sino a ti… a tu hermano… a tu estilo de vida… piénsalo, él te necesita…

Vi el papel un poco más, Emmett tenía razón con esta vida el nunca podrá ser operado. Suspire, tome el bolígrafo que me entrego al terminar sus últimas palabras, solté fuerte un suspiro. Alce la vista. Entonces note que sus ojos me veían con compasión y preocupación. Moví mi cabeza, esto es lo correcto, o al menos eso tratare de pensar.

\- Yo estaré todo el tiempo contigo – me dijo y entonces tome el valor para firmar.

.

.

.

Vi la hoja que estaba en mis manos, mientras contemplaba la luna. Desde la ventana, solo hace dos horas, me había convertido en la señora Masen. ¿Realmente podría con este puesto? Total recordando la cena de Emmett, me aclaro que es como un trabajo más, no tenía que abandonar mi estilo de vida, no al menos hasta que se sepa quien realmente soy yo. Tome un poco de té, sabía que podía con esto además Emmett estaría a mi lado, me metí a la cama, tratando de pensar que fue necesario hacer esto.

Trataba de que el celular se callara antes que llamara mucho la atención en el restaurante. Pero el aparato es nuevo y no sabía usarlo. Logre ponerlo en vibración y de pronto note que me llamaban y me asusto por poco casi tiro el celular, carajo y ¿Ahora cómo es esto? Conteste lo más rápido.

\- Aló – dije algo molesta.

\- Bella, por favor ¿Puedes salir?

\- ¿Emmett? – me decía mientras me preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto. ¿Hace dos semanas?

\- Si, por favor estoy llegando en diez minutos al restaurante… te espero en la puerta de al frente…

\- Pero… pero…

De pronto cortaron la llamada. Me quede estática, Leah se aproximó y musito preocupada si todo estaba bien, yo solo moví la cabeza.

\- Tengo que irme ahora

\- Claro está bien te cubro, no te preocupes por Laura ella no vendrá hoy se fue con Jessica, la consentida, a comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante

\- Está bien – dije mientras le entregaba el delantal – yo vendré lo más rápido posible…

No me gustaba mentirle pero tampoco lo estaba haciendo, pero ¿Que habrá ocurrido? ¿Por qué me necesita? Salía poniéndome mi abrigo y con estas preguntas a la calle, note que dos autos negros, venían con gran velocidad. Se pararon delante de mí. Me sorprendí al ver que Emmett bajaba algo preocupado y me abría la puerta de atrás. Subí rápido y él conmigo. Raúl comenzó a manejar.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la urgencia? – le pregunte ya muy preocupada no había visto a Emmett tan tenso y de mal humor

\- Créeme yo estimo mucho a este chico, realmente lo considero como parte de mi familia, pero a veces… a veces logra sacarme de quicio – susurro mientras tensaba los músculos, yo no lograba entender nada pero lo veía con verdadero asombro.

\- Lo siento Bella, tú estás ajena a todo esto. Sé que te prometí que conocerías a Edward en un ambiente tranquilo y que si fuera preciso casi nunca lo verías pero ahora surgió algo que no estoy de acuerdo… - que cara tendría que me tomo las manos y se relajó, sonrió haciéndome sentir más tranquila – yo estaré a tu lado no te dejaré sola… a ver qué tal si te acomodo un poco el cabello

Me cómodo mis cabellos ondulados con los ganchos, yo me cohibí por completo, me puse roja si fuese preciso describir. Media hora paso Emmett no soltaba mi mano para darme fuerzas creo… pero ¿A que me enfrentaba? Mejor dicho ¿A quién me enfrentaba? ¿Es un monstruo? No creo… bueno la verdad Emmett siempre evadía la pregunta muy bien cada vez que preguntaba por este chico. Se estaciono el carro hacia una reja negra que daba a un camino largo al parecer. Raúl se identificó y entramos. Entonces todo el camino me sorprendió, un bosque amplio pasando por árboles, ¿En serio este lugar existe? Que hermoso, pensé. Me quede viendo todo, perdí la noción del tiempo.

\- Bueno ya llegamos – me dijo en un instante a otro al voltear vi la mansión que me quede absolutamente abstraída… entonces llego a mí la pregunta ¿Con quién me case? ¿Con el presidente? – Bien Bella aquí estamos tú no te preocupes…

Bajamos del carro y me dio su brazo. Mi mano encajo en codo y con todos los nervios me caracteriza temblé un poco. La brisa jugo un poco con mi cabello, note que a mi lado estaba Raúl con otros guardaespaldas más… Si Emmett estaba tenso en el carro, ahora su rostro es impecable, fuera de stress. Quería estar igual que él pero no podía, note que había más de seis guardaespaldas a nuestro alrededor. Subí las gradas y en la puerta ya se hallaba un señor tendrá sus cuarenta y tantos… nos dio la bienvenida, y se refirió a mi como Señorita. Al menos él no me decía ese apellido que no terminada de acostumbrarme. La mitad de los guardaespaldas se quedaron en la entrada y al pasar al recibidor, me sentía diminuta. Si la casa por afuera se veía como la realeza su interior es de en sueños.

\- El señor Masen me indica que pueden pasar a su despacho – hablo el señor con tanta amabilidad que me arranco un sonrisa

Emmett asintió y se dirigió conmigo, la puerta de mármol que me dividía de mi esposo. Me hizo sentir un pánico enorme, es como si supiera que no es bueno estar aquí. Tome aire y el chico que no conocía abrió la puerta. Entonces lo vi de espaldas hacia a mi hablando por teléfono, Emmett me condujo a la silla más cercana y se puso detrás mío poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, note que su ropa es de marca y rápidamente note mi vestimenta. Ahora entiendo por Emmett me arreglaba el cabello. Alise mi vestido lo máximo que podía hacer, me di una palmaditas en mis mejillas para que se me fuera lo pálida, Emmett carraspeo y entonces se dio vuelta. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, los cual rehusé el verlos por más de dos segundos, ¡Que intimidante! Escuche que corto la llamada mientras yo seguía incapaz de levantar la cabeza, coloque mis manos sobre mis piernas.

\- Edward… ella es Isabella Swan, quien es…

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – pregunto el joven que estaba frente ahora a mi yo desvié la mirada hacia Emmett por lado, me sentí tensa de pronto

\- No te entiendo Edward

\- Esta no puede ser la señora Masen… en que fachas la has traído, que es esa ropa toda sucia, sus zapatos, y el cabello ¿Qué le paso?

Mis manos se volvieron puño encima de mis piernas, como esa voz tan aterciopelada podría ser tan agresiva con alguien que no conoce.

\- Limítate Edward, es una dama… merece respeto – dijo mientras me sostenía con sus manos por los hombros

\- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Porque esta vestida así?

\- Trabaja de mesera en un restaurante

\- ¡¿Qué ella es que?! – grito me sentí más cohibida aun por sus gritos… él estaba decepcionado… claro quien querría a un mesera de esposa… nadie

\- Sinceramente no sé cómo me trajiste a una mesera para ser mi esposa – bufo con coraje – pero bueno ya está aquí habrá que ver como la presentaremos a Esme

\- ¿De qué carajos hablas? – pregunto Emmett molesto poniéndose delante de él… protegiéndome

\- Esme y la tonta de su sobrina están en la casa por eso te pedí que la trajeras…

\- ¿La vas a exponer a ese par? – estaba asombrado… y a la vez molesto…

\- Es la señora Masen – dijo al acercarse a mí pero no podía verlo sin embargo su mirada es tan intensa que alce la vista y fue peor. Esos ojos verdes eran fríos como el hielo. – que al menos vea las cosas que me hizo hacer la estúpida de Esme

Tomo algo de su escritorio y entonces salió disparado ignorando las voz de "amigo". Emmett se dirigió hacia a mí, me vio con ojos tristes.

\- Lo siento no debí traerte ahora solo ignora los próximos minutos te prometo que te sacare de aquí

Si. Claro. Pero ya estoy encadenada a esta vida por 13 meses.

Salimos del lugar para toparme cara a cara con el señor Masen, note que estaba hablando con dos señoritas.

\- Rosalie se ha ido de viaje y no regresara hasta dentro de un mes – gritaba con fuerza – así que si se pueden retirar de mi casa porque tengo un asunto importante

\- Eres un grosero Edward – dijo la señora de test pálida que no hacía más que gritar como dueña y señora

\- ¿Y me importa tu opinión muy poco porque…?

\- No puedes hablarle así a tu tía Edward – le decía la joven que estaba a su costado, elegante de buena presencia, fue indiscutible verme a mi comparando con esa chica mi ropa.

De pronto notaron mi presencia, los dos pares de ojos voltearon a verme y me encogí detrás de Emmett, este inflo su pecho para poder taparme de ellos, me estaba defendiendo.

\- ¿Y esa muchacha?

\- ¿Es una nueva sirvienta? – me dijo la señorita más joven la cual ya empezaba a sentir un profundo desprecio.

\- No, no lo es… Esme, Ángela – dijo el señor Masen – ella es la señora Masen. Emmett sal de ahí para que la puedan ver

Emmett solo se apartó un poco y las dos comenzaron a reír. Y de pronto sentí la humillación en todo mi cuerpo.

\- Debe ser una broma – musito la señora Esme – ella vamos Edward tu no caerías tan bajo

\- No te casaste con ella ¿Cierto? – dijo Ángela con desprecio.

\- La verdad si – las dos lo vieron tan serio que no se atrevieron a discutirle, sus miradas me fulminaba y de pronto comenzaron los reclamos de ambas hacia él, una diciéndole que a deshonrado a la familia y la otra diciendo que no tengo clase, pero el señor Masen supo callarlas – Estoy casado con ella y punto, los documentos se los daré después, ahora me voy a mi cita de negocios, ustedes lárguense de mi casa ¡Ahora!

El chico que estaba detrás de nosotros y nos acompañó en todo instante se acercó a ellas y las escolto a la salida mientras lanzaban atropellos hacia él y hacia mí. De pronto el señor Masen me vio y se dirigió hacia a mí.

\- ¡Tu! no me interesa que quieras hacer, si quieres te puedes quedar a comer, aquí hay mucha por si pasas hambre luego te vas tengo que trabajar. Así que nos vemos y Emmett sácala de aquí después de lo que sea que haga, que vuelva a su trabajo de mesera, y si es posible, no quiero verla sino es necesario.

Emmett ya iba hablar sin embargo no sé qué me paso que con paso firme me acerque a él rápido, lo vi fijamente y a los pocos minutos mi mano impacto con su rostro con tal fuerza que se quedó volteado sus ojos se abrieron y los míos también. Nunca nadie me había humillado así y nadie se lo iba a permitir. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero mis lágrimas salieron primero me di vuelta y Emmett me recibió poniéndome una mano en la espalda para llevarme a la salida. Una vez en el carro de Emmett llore muy fuerte. El me comenzó a consolarme y así estuve hasta llegar al cuarto que tenia de alquiler.

\- No debí llevarte lo siento tanto – dijo mientras me limpiaba mis lagrimas

\- Descuida no es tu culpa señor Brandon – musite respirando mejor

\- Emmett, Bella, dime Emmett – dijo sonriéndome – no deberías vivir aquí tienes dinero en el banco y mucho por favor consíguete algo mejor

\- Necesito todo ese dinero para mi hermano

\- Lo sé pero piensa en ti un poco – me dio un beso en la frente

\- ¿Cree que estoy en problemas? – pregunte temblorosa

\- No claro que no – rio un poco sabia a que me refería

\- ¿Y usted? – le dije rápido

\- No tampoco, él a mí no puede gritarme ahora descansa, te prometo que te visitare pronto y una cosa más tienes que usar esto – me entrego una cajita negra yo la abrí con asombro, lo volví a ver y me quede callada

\- Si. Tienes que usarlo – me dijo respondiéndome, me sonrió una vez más y me dejo bajar.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi departamento. Suspire en el instante que se fue y yo subí, pero que día tan fuerte. Resulta que mi esposo es un grosero egocéntrico y mi mejor amigo en ese mundo es Emmett Brandon. No quería conocer a nadie más de esa familia tampoco de sus negocios. Edward tenía razón mientras más lejos este de él mejor. Lo detestaba con todo mí ser. En serio que sí. Pero tenía que admitir que había algo en él llama mi atención, algo que me inspiraba ayudarlo, ¿Qué podía ser? No lo sabía pero recordé ese perfecto rostro sin los enojos y sin esa mirada tan triste a lo lejos pero no podía no recordar las cosas que se atrevió a decirme Con toda la rabia, llame a Leah para tranquilizarme un poco, le conté un poco las cosas que habían pasado, necesitaba contarle a alguien y ella es mi única amiga.

.

.

.

Viernes por la tarde a solo unas horas de cerrar. Me preparaba para poder limpiar toda el área, en cierre de turno solo nos quedamos Leah, la cajera de turno Mia, y el cocinero Carlos. Tres semanas habían pasado después de aquel incidente. Emmett venia todos los días, dos veces al día para ser específicos y nos sentamos a conversar en mis horas de almuerzo junto con Leah. Suspire, por hoy no pudo venir a verme, sentía que es el hermano que no tuve y eso me hizo sonreír porque es lo mismo que me había dicho hace una semana atrás. De pronto el sonido de la puerta se abrió y una voz me retumbo en todo mí ser.

\- Pudimos de haber manejado un poco más e ir a un mejor restaurante

No puede ser, me dije, esto no puedo pasar él no puede estar aquí. Voltee y es él con un chico joven de su tamaño alto y fuerte, me quede viéndolos. Estaba buscando a Leah con los ojos pero nada. Ellos entraron y se sentaron Edward volteaba por todos lados para ver a qué hora lo atienden mientras su compañero le pedía calma. Tome mi cuaderno y mi lapicero, tome valentía también para poder atenderlos. Me aproxime hacia ellos, entonces él me vio y el asombro cruzo por su rostro. Sentí que cualquier lugar es mejor que estar frente a esta persona, rápidamente me sentí más pequeña.

\- ¿Tan ineficiente son ustedes que no pueden venir rápido atendernos?

\- Lo… lo siento… señor… - musite temblé un poco. Desde la última vez que le di la cachetada no había vuelto a verlo salvo en fotos de revistas

\- Tranquilo Edward, no es necesario ser grosero – hablo su amigo que me quedo viendo algo extraño. Sonreí por su intervención

\- Vámonos mejor la lluvia no esta tan fuerte

\- Edward siéntate, la lluvia esta atroz no manejaras así. Ahora fíjate el menú cascarrabias – dijo el chico mientras me veía con ojos comprensivos. – y mientras mi amigo va pidiendo – entorno los ojos hacia mi nickname entonces pronuncio mi nombre

\- Isabella – me sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, su sonrisa me transmitió calma.

\- Solo Bella – le corregí

\- Solo Bella… yo me llamo Jeremy… Jeremy Cooper

\- Es… un gusto señor Cooper – musite sonriendo

\- Señor no por favor… Jeremy solo Jeremy

\- Claro – dije viéndolo para después ver mi libreta de notas, escuche una risita de parte de Jeremy

\- Oye ¿Puedes hacer tu trabajo limitando a solo tomar la orden? – me dijo Edward el cual no debí ver. Sus ojos penetrantes me asustaron tanto que mis ojos volvieron a mi libreta de notas. Bajo su mirada ligeramente a mi mano. Si, noto el anillo que llevaba, entonces con sutileza me lo quite y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Al parecer el también hizo lo mismo.

\- Solo es amigable Ed – movió la cabeza Jeremy en negación

\- Su trabajo es atendernos, no coquetear con el cliente

Tenía razón, no debía coquetear menos con el amigo de mi esposo, pero un detalle. Jeremy no lo sabía. De pronto entro otro cliente un joven al cual vi que Leah comenzó atenderlo, y al parecer se aproximaba hacia nosotros. Es amigable, sonreía mucho y estaba con buen humor. Jeremy me presento ante este muchacho es su hermano menor Scott. Leah reconoció a todos en la mesa, me vio y no pudo evitar mirar furiosa Edward Masen. Suspire en el instante, que estaba en la cocina apartada del buen humor de Jeremy y Scott junto con los ojos de molestia de Edward. Sus temas de conversación del clima y porque pararon aquí, se escuchaba en todo el restaurante.

Por favor que se vayan, por favor que se vayan. Me decía en el instante que les llevaba la última jarrita con café. Note que Scott ya no estaba, voltee hacia la vitrina entonces lo vi abriendo el carro del piloto de un impresionante auto. Me concentre de vuelta en las cosas, Edward estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba alterado guardando sus llaves. Jeremy me veía, yo servía y de pronto se me derramo un poco el café. Por poco le mancho la camisa inmediatamente tome un trapo y limpie la mesa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho

\- No te preocupes, ¿Tú te quemaste? – ¿En serio? ¿Él estaba preocupado por mí?, pensé

\- No y usted…

\- Menos, fuiste hábil con ese trapo – me guiño el ojo para luego reír un poco

\- Que incompetente, Jeremy ya vámonos de aquí – susurro para cortar el teléfono Edward – nunca volveré más aquí, toma – me dijo sacando el dinero de su billetera de marca – esto por lo que hemos consumido y no pienses que te daré propina

Me los tiro en la mesa y yo solo me quede muda. Sin decir nada, y es que no quería enfrentarme. Edward se fue y entonces note algunas lágrimas querían salir. Entonces note que alguien me ponía una mano en el hombro.

\- Tranquila, él es así con todos. – tomo el dinero y me los entrego – has hecho un buen trabajo hoy Isabella, descansa y ya cierren – de pronto saco su billetera y me dio cincuenta dólares – toma para que vayas en taxi a estas altas horas de la noche te puede pasar algo

\- No es necesario, créame – le dije devolviéndole el dinero entonces el retrocedió y rio un poco

\- Ya está en tus manos, así que es tuyo – sonrió un poco más y se fue para la puerta. Me vio y luego note que Edward discutía con él pero el solo trataba de tranquilizarlo. Entonces minutos después subieron a sus autos lujoso y pude botar un gran suspiro… claro hasta que Emmett entro por la puerta por petición de Leah que no sé en qué instante lo había llamado. Me rodeo con los brazos para saber si Edward me había dicho o hecho algo pero ya no quería hablar. Que noche más larga, pensé.

.

.

.

Un mes y medio ya estaba por cumplir, no sabía nada de Edward Masen y su alocada familia. Emmett tenía más trabajo de lo acostumbrado y me visitaba cada vez que podía darse el tiempo. O sea unas dos veces a la semana. Mi hermano iba mejorando lento pero mejorando, el dinero que recibí en el primer mes tal cual decía mi contrato me parecía una suma exorbitante pero aún faltaba un poco más para la costosa operación de mi pequeño. Me entere que Jeremy ese chico alto, de pelo rubio con ojos celestes y de un porte único. Es dueño de una de las cadenas de hoteles más importantes del país. Que sencillo resulto ser… si así fueran otros. Mi turno terminaba a las cinco junto Leah, así que la espere a la salida. Nos fuimos caminando entretenidas, cruzando una calle tras otra, se acercaba el cumpleaños de su hermano y comentábamos de las cosas que quería preparar. Volteábamos una calle que está más cerca al hospital donde se encontraba mi hermano. Esta vez Leah y Emmett lo irían a visitar, él ya nos debe estar esperando a allá. Estaba por cruzar la calle riéndome, no ponía atención y al poner un pie en el asfalto, escuche el grito de Leah, yo voltee pero fue muy tarde. Solo sentí el impacto de mi cuerpo contra algo fuerte y luego caer.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD.

Esto no puede pasar, no solo tenía que solucionar problemas en mi empresa sino ahora con esta muchacha que es una torpe sin duda lo es. Caminaba por el pasadizo, molesto por la ineptidud de la gente. Acompaño de Sam busque el cuarto donde estaba hospitalizada la muchacha esta. En serio reventaba chispas. Podía golpear a alguien. No estuviera aquí sino fue por la insistencia de Emmett. Empeñado por querer que venga a ver a la chica inepta que me consiguió por esposa. Encontré la habitación y entre con mucha energía de querer aplastar a alguien. Sam se quedó en la puerta y yo la cerré atrás mío. Note que la chica estaba tendida en la cama, con una intravenosa, aparentemente durmiendo y a su lado Emmett.

\- ¿Ahora que ineptitud hizo? Y ¿Cuánto le costara a mi empresa?

\- Edward baja la voz está durmiendo – me regaño Emmett con molestia – logro despertar hace horas y está durmiendo un poco

\- ¿Y para esto me haces venir? – le pregunte indignado y ofuscado

\- Edward en serio baja la voz – decía Emmett visualice que su mano estaba tomado a la de ella. Entonces sentí algo de molestia. No. No estoy molesto porque le esté cogiendo la mano a mi esposa sino porque esta es una inepta que no merece nada por su torpeza

\- ¿Para qué me haces venir?

\- ¿En serio no te importa su salud? – me decía con molestia

\- ¿Debería? – dije mientras ponía mis manos en el bolsillo

\- No puedo creer las cosas que estás diciendo es un ser humano… y es tu esposa

\- Torpe, inepta, que no sabe las cosas que le conviene y que otras no – le interrumpí quería agregar "porque si se casó conmigo entonces no sabes en que se metió" pero para que molestar más la situación

\- Nunca debí ayudarte en esto – susurro de pronto pero ¿Que le pasaba a Emmett? Jamás defendía de este modo a alguien y mucho menos a alguien tan torpe. A Emmett le gustaba la gente inteligente y se molestaba, no a tal grado como yo, cuando no cumplían las cosas. Pero con esta chica, lo veía detenidamente, y no sabía de qué forma descifrarlo y tampoco me dejo hacerlo por sus palabras me volvieron a donde estábamos – Si quieres te puedes ir

\- Emmett hace un mes y medio que no la veo, no tenía noticias de ella y para mí fue un problema menos. Y eso que no le dije nada por tirarme la bófeta.

\- Te la merecías Edward y por mucho

Puse los ojos en blanco y entonces suspire amargo.

\- Después el encuentro horrendo en la cafetería y su torpeza de nuevo apareció. ¿Y ahora sale con esto?

\- Edward, ella no tuvo la culpa – dijo mientras se ponía de pie, soltaba suavemente la mano de la muchacha – tu nunca la trataste como debiste y ella no es torpe… en cambio a ti te queda pequeño la palabra.

\- Emmett te permito cosas porque eres mi amigo pero no extralimites – le advertí – ahora de una buena vez dime que le paso

\- Tuvo un accidente de coche – susurro alguien que estaba parado en una esquina arrinconado a la pared. No me percate de su presencia por estar hablando con Emmett, me pare firme y musite sorprendido.

\- ¿Jeremy? Pero ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Y ¿Cómo sabes eso? – mi mayor socio externo, un amigo de menor escala, solo lo tenía en consideración, confiable y tratable pero nada más… ¿Qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

\- Es que yo la atropelle – dijo con una voz distinta algo agresivo y a la vez avergonzado

Vi a Emmett entonces agache la mirada con enojo, a estas alturas ya sabe que está es mi esposa. Carajo

\- Definitivamente es culpa de la chica, Emmett tu sabes que bien conduce Jeremy

\- La verdad fue mi culpa. Yo andaba con la velocidad un poco más de lo permitido y entonces ella cruzo, estaba en la luz verde yo no frene a tiempo. – dijo considerando las cosas viendo a la chica con amabilidad de la misma forma que la vio por primera vez

\- Jeremy no te preocupes, tu no pagaras nada y Emmett – musite mientras la veía tendida pero de pronto este me hizo guardar silencio

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? – decía Emmett mientras la chica se estiraba un poco y abría los ojos. Me sorprendió que Jeremy también estuviera ahí a su lado

\- Hola… - ella sonrió y me hizo sentir extraño… despeje este pensamiento y volví a mi frialdad

\- Qué bueno que despertaste – dijo Jeremy riendo un poco – ya estabas durmiendo mucho

\- Pensé estar sola… ¿No que se habían ido a casa?

\- ¿Y dejarte sola? Jamás – sentencio Emmett con fuerza

\- Además Leah nos mataría – comento cómicamente Jeremy

Rayos se ganó a mi mejor amigo y a mi socio

\- Por favor no tienen por qué quedarse no es su culpa, Emmett… Jeremy – susurro ella. Llamándolos por sus nombres… que confianza, pensé

\- Por supuesto que no son su culpa – interrumpí mientras los dos me veían con cara de pocos amigos – tu eres la inepta que no sabes hacer nada, y por lo visto fijarte por donde caminas no lo sabes hacer… pero ya que estas de imprudente – dije mientras me disponía dejar la habitación – De mi bolsillo no se pagara la clínica, recibes una buena mensualidad cada mes seguro te da abasto para que puedas pagar tus propias necesidades y urgencias, claro al menos que ya te lo hayas gastado en ropa aunque por la facha en que vienes creo que te hace falta un consultor

\- No puedo creer las cosas que escucho – dijo Jeremy cruzándose de brazos, la chica no se defendía solo agachaba la mirada y eso me molestaba más.

\- Esto no te incumbe Jeremy es una cosa entre ella y yo… Emmett alguien sabe ¿Quién es ella?

\- Los reporteros no tardaran en llegar, el nombre de Jeremy está comprometido – escupió Emmett ya sin mirarme - ¿Cuál es su problema? No ve que es solo es una chica que busca mi dinero, seguro sabía quién soy yo y dijo si a la primera para casarse.

\- ¡Carajo! Ok… ya paso un mes quizás podemos decirle que es mi esposa, esta chica, que no saquen ninguna fotografía de ella por favor que no la vean así ¿De acuerdo?

Nadie dijo nada ya me iba a ir. Hasta que de pronto ella hablo

\- Señor… señor Masen… no es mi intención molestarlo más… ya veo que esto no funcionara… le devuelvo su apellido y su dinero. Siento mucho todas… los inconvenientes.

¡No! si ella renuncia antes del contrato no podré tener mi empresa. ¿Sabrá ella algo de mí? ¿Su amistad con Emmett le habría tendido al tanto de toda mi desgracias? Suponer esto y no saber las respuestas me comenzaba a molestar más.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con el divorcio Bella – dijo Emmett mirándome sabía que estaba en sus manos. ¡Genial!

\- Yo pagare todo descuida – dijo Jeremy acercándose a ella sonriéndole

\- ¡Está bien! – musite con fuerza – suficiente ¿Swan no? Ese es tu apellido

\- A decir verdad es Masen, señora Masen – dijo Jeremy mientras me veía desafiante – es la forma en como deberías tratar a tu esposa

\- Eso es para los demás, para que no sospechen pero entre nosotros ella es Swan… además no creo que quiera llevar un apellido que no le asienta y tampoco le ha tratado bien – dije con desprecio – así que Swan, estaré fuera de la ciudad por todo un mes, al volver hablare contigo, y espero que dejes ese trabajo de mesera en ese restaurante poco agradable. No quiero que mi apellido se vea en vuelto en barrios bajos.

Abrí la puerta y me fui. Definitivamente es lo más molesto que he tenido que hacer. Quería irme de viaje pero a uno que no tuviera que asistir a reuniones y conferencias. Sam se puso a mi lado y me veía con ¿desaprobación? Bueno me tenía sin cuidado. Salí del hospital por la puerta trasera Sam me abrió la puerta y entre, pasamos por la puerta de emergencias y entonces ahí estaban los reporteros de New York Times entre otras empresas internacionales, moví mi cabeza en molestia. Seguro en un mes se arregla las cosas.

.

.

.

POV BELLA

\- Listo siéntete como en casa – dijo Emmett mientras entraba desanimada a la gran casa. Unos dos días después de estar en observación en el hospital, me la pasaba durmiendo y siempre Emmett acompañándome, se turnaba con Jeremy. Esto es demasiado más la forma en que salimos con todo los reporteros. No podía creerlo. Retrocedí todos los pasos que había dado. Mi anfitrión se dio cuenta de esto y rápido se aproximó hacia mi diciéndome

\- No, no, no, no… tranquila… todo está bien – me decía mientras me sonreía y mi espalda choco contra el pecho de alguien, alce la vista sin voltear y me encontré con los ojos de celestes de Jeremy.

\- Bells… ¿A dónde vas?

\- Bella… solo Bella – le decía sonrojada y tímida. Creo que le había hecho esta aclaración desde que se fue Edward pero se enterco – Yo quiero estar de vuelta en mi cuarto… no quiero incomodar… esto no es parte del trato…

\- Ya lo hemos hablamos – dijo Emmett mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacía sentar en el sofá más cercano – Tu debes estar en un lugar mejor, donde puedas tener comodidades

\- Si, además tu no estas fuerte tu hermano tampoco lo va estar - entonces me pare y me puse a la defensiva – mi hermano… como sabe de él – le hable a Jeremy a la defensiva

\- Yo le comente todo Isabella, en las horas que pasabas dormida – alzo la mano mientras semi agachaba la cabeza Emmett

\- Siento si fue muy entrometido – me dijo algo avergonzado Jeremy – pero nosotros solo queremos ayudarte

\- Yo puedo sola – dije pero no me salió con tanta firmeza como quisiera

\- Lo sabemos – me comento Jeremy. Rayos a él si le salió con más fuerza que yo

De pronto me sentí algo mareada, trate de cogerme de algo pero Jeremy ya estaba a mi lado

\- Creo que deberías ir con calma pequeña – me sostenía por un lado

Pequeña, de las pocas veces que escuche nombrarme así ya empezaba a molestarme un poco, no soy una pequeña… ahora entiendo a mi hermano.

\- Estoy bien gracias – susurre pero la verdad no me sentía bien, ¿Hace cuántos días no comía bien? Ya no recuerdo, estuve de aquí para allá por temas del hospital. Mis ojos se desplazaron hacia la ventana estaba oscureciendo entonces note el reloj que colgaba en la pared, es tan antiguo que podía pasarme viéndolo por horas. Bella concéntrate, note la hora pero no podía visualizar bien y pregunte - ¿Qué… hora es? – ¿Mi voz tan baja? ¿Por qué se escucha débil?

\- Las nueve de la noche – musito Emmett despreocupado. La cita de Steh, pensé.

El se preocupara y me necesitara. Me solté del agarre de Jeremy. Y camine hacia la puerta. Escuchaba mi nombre que provenía de atrás, no hacía caso, mi hermano me necesita, no había cosa más importante que no fuera él. Entonces se abrió la puerta y me topé con una señorita. Me pare en seco, y esto me hizo sentir algo mareada.

\- ¿Pero quién…? – me dijo una señorita dos centímetros más alta que yo, bien vestida arreglada – pero ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Isabella – grito Emmett mientras se detenía viendo a la chica desconcertado al instante que me puse de perfil para verlos - ¿Ariana? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que vendrías en dos meses?

\- No, bueno si – dijo tratando de explicarse entonces vio a Jeremy, y lo saludo también ¿Ellos se conocen? De pronto musito apurada - es que salió en las noticias algunas cosas y entonces – se tomó una pausa y sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en su hermano. Al parecer recordó a que venía - ¡Emmett Brandon! – grito de nuevo la chica con fuerza, se puso a mi lado haciendo que instintivamente yo girara hacia ellos – ¡Me explicas ahora mismo que significa esto! – entonces le mostro su celular con las noticias de hace tres horas

\- Cálmate, por favor

De pronto yo no me sentía bien, ¡Porque rayos me sentía tan débil!, la chica me vio un poco y comparo con la foto de su celular, si bien es cierto no sale todo mi rostro pero si se puede decir que soy yo. Entonces me vio, estaba sorprendida y musito

\- Tu eres… tu eres… - dijo ella tratando de hablar – Emmett pensé que esperarían para hablar de esto a la prensa… y sobre todo porque... – se volteó para verme – bueno eres tu ¿no? la…

Increíble hasta ella, que no conocía, no podía pronunciar la palabra… pero no la sentí con desprecio, tampoco con humillación sino tratando de afirmarlo algo de duda y amabilidad

\- ¿Sí?– musite algo más débil para acortarle el sufrimiento – Isabella Swan

\- Bella… – me sonrió como si fuera una amiga de años – Soy Ariana Brandon hermana de Emmett

\- ¿Hermana? ¿Emmett tiene una hermana? – susurre, de pronto me acorde y hable rápido – mi hermano tengo que ir a verlo

Entonces di un paso y sentí desplomarme. No estaba segura pero alguien me sostuvo porque mi cuerpo no choco al piso. Escuche los gritos de Ariana y la preocupación de todos y luego cerré los ojos.

.

.

.

\- Llamemos al doctor – decía alguien sumamente angustiado. ¿Jeremy?

\- Pero ya lo llamamos, solo tenemos que esperar – le respondía una mujer con voz adulta

\- Se le ve tan débil – susurro la voz que no reconocía

\- Ya cálmense todos, actúan como niños, somos adultos… ella va a estar bien – dijo al suspirar de nuevo esa madura pero suave

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto con sabanas de seda y unas almohadas sumamente suaves podía dormir todo el día en ella, entonces recordé que no estaba en mi cuarto me senté abruptamente y todo me dio vueltas. Entonces sentí una mano en mi espalda.

\- Hey pequeña tómalo con calma – me dijo Jeremy, en una fracción de segundos tenía a todos a mi alrededor me sentí avergonzada.

\- Bella que susto nos diste – dijo Ariana abrazándome. Yo me quede quieta, no estaba acostumbrada al afecto de desconocidos, menos de uno que conocí hace unos…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – musite no muy segura ante la suposición que hace unos segundo tuve

\- Estamos amaneciendo Bella – dijo con la preocupación de nuevo Emmett, abrí mis ojos y mi mentón callo para formar un "a" ahogado – el doctor nos dijo que no te desmayaste sino que estabas muy débil entonces te quedaste dormida

Ariana me soltó y tomándome por los brazos musito:

\- Nos has tenido a todos en vela ¿Te sientes mejor? – me pregunto Ariana con preocupación

Yo a ella no la conozco y ¿Ya está preocupada por mí? Me recline hacia atrás. Ella solo sonrió y se mantuvo quieta. Jeremy se puso a mi costado mientras Emmett se colocaba al lado de su hermana para abrazarla.

\- Mi hermano – recordé, quise bajar de prisa pero Jeremy me impido el pase

\- Relájate – me dijo poniéndose al frente, note que su mano seguía en mi espalda. Inmediatamente comprendió y la retiro.

Jeremy me veía extraño quizás avergonzado, también lo estaba yo pero no estaba bien que me tenga tanta… lastima.

\- El está bien, ya hablamos con el doctor y dijo que te despreocupes

\- Ah – solo dije de pronto sentía que me debían varias explicaciones - ¿Entonces ahora si me contaran que ocurre aquí? – pregunte con algo de nerviosismo

Emmett suspiro.

\- Nana, gracias por todo – indico el mayor de los Brandon a la señora que escuchaba con voz mayor, una señora que traía un vestido no ceñido y con buen porte, sonrió luego me vio y musito:

\- Niña – su voz es algo rasposa pero dulce a la vez – que buen susto nos pegó usted, ahora le preparo algo para que desayune y todos ustedes también

\- Pero no es… - musite en el segundo que ella me interrumpió

\- Cariño – dijo sonriéndome tan tierna y en una fracción coloco su rostro serio y enarco una ceja – no es una sugerencia es una orden – hablo firme y me hizo encogerme – ustedes también van a bajar

\- ¿Llamaras a mis padres? – comento Ariana

\- Por esta vez, no.

Volvió a sonreír, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y cerrarla detrás de ella. Jeremy se colocó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, mantuvo su distancia. Emmett se acomodó al borde de la cama y comenzó a contarme esa historia que nunca supe, que nunca me contó. Cada parte íntimo lo supe después de una hora. Ariana se quedaba quieta a veces agachando la mirada. No sabía qué hacer. Yo trataba de entender pero sentía cada vez más la decepción sobre Edward, podía entenderlo pero…

\- ¿Por qué me desprecia así? – me vieron de pronto, pensé en voz alta otra vez.

\- Creo saber porque… - interrumpió Ariana – Elizabeth, fue mesera hace mucho tiempo… ellos no tenían que comer y ella decidió trabajar para un restaurante, fue donde conoció a su esposo. Los maltrataba mucho, llegaba ocasiones que a Edward y a su hermana los hacía dormir en el suelo y siempre decía que por su culpa… su madre fue mesera. Por fin ella supero todo y comenzó ahorrar y ahora están donde están – sonrió con nostalgia debo decir

\- Entonces si tu sabias de esto ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? – le pregunte a Emmett entonces su hermana sonrió

\- Bella conozco tu historia, sé que eres una buena persona y a decir verdad no solo te escogí yo sino Ariana también – le tomo de la mano a su hermana. Ella asintió.

\- Así es, mi hermano hablaba de ti, de la forma en cómo ayudarte entonces le dije que te escogiera – sonrió y rio un poco – no lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo

\- ¿Saben mi historia? – pregunte con nostalgia

\- Hice un expediente de ti Bella, lo siento – se avergonzó Emmett

Expediente. Soy un caso. Uno que maneja Emmett por órdenes de Edward. Suspire.

\- Ok – solo dije eso, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Jeremy, a todo esto? Entonces lo vi y él sonrió

\- A mí también me inspiraste ayudarte desde que te vi – me tomo la mano y le dio un beso en ella

\- ¡Cuidado tiene esposo! – dijo Ariana haciendo que me soltara la mano – no coquetees con ella

\- Pero hasta donde sé, su esposo ni siquiera la respeta – pronuncio con fastidio pero luego sonrió – además se llama ser amable

\- Lo sé… - dijo tragando un poco de rabia – ese muchacho… me parece un despreciable porque te trato así… pero Bella no te formes una idea errónea de Edward… es bueno solo que ahora no…

\- Lo es más… - susurre con real enojo – ¿Pueden irse por unos minutos? Quiero estar sola

\- Claro – dijo Jeremy rápido

\- Pero todo con calma ¿Entiendes? Vamos a estar en la sala por si necesitas algo – pronuncio Emmett y todos se retiraron.

De pronto entendí todo, deje caer mi cuerpo a la cama. Yo solo soy un pasatiempo en su vida alguien que necesitaba para cobrar una herencia. Nunca iba a ser suficiente buena para él. Que caso tenía esforzarse, si el solo voltea para darme desprecio. Con pesar me dirigí a la ducha para darme un baño. Me quite la ropa mientras abría la regadera y el agua caía comencé a relajarme. Comenzaba a entender las cosas, Edward me desprecia porque soy mesera, me cree poca cosa. Entonces sentí toda esa molestia que tenía adentro, recordé su cara, su voz, su forma de mirarme hasta su forma de hablar, siempre creyéndose tan superior. Sentí mucho coraje que no me respetara. A la media hora que salí del baño, note que había rota limpia en mi cama, un pantalón elegante y una blusa de seda con unos zapatos de tacones bajos, me vestí y me hice una cola. Me vi rápido en el espejo y note que traía otro semblante, uno delgado por la falta de nutrición pero un toque distinto en la mirada. Decidí reunirme con los demás. Al bajar todos me quedaron viendo. Jeremy me esperaba al pie de la escalera entonces comprendí que no estaba sola en esto.

\- Ya estas mejor – comento con suavidad Ariana y Emmett me veía extrañado

\- Has… tomado alguna decisión… que quieras compartir… - anunció.

Si. Está aprendiendo a conocerme

\- Si Emmett – dije con voz más seria y fuerte

Me sorprendió y no solo a mí… pero ya es hora que me acostumbre a esto, si voy a seguir el plan que ya me tracé. Un mes. Solo tengo un mes.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD

Estaba hecho polvo sentado en el avión privado, sobándome la cien. Sabía que al bajar me esperar algo peor, presentar a esta chica como mi esposa. Su facha es la que me preocupa no sé si sabe conducirse. Si sabe comer. La prensa me comerá vivo, y seré el hazme reír de todos… es cuestión de poner buena cara, me decía mientras Sam me esperaba debajo de las escaleras. Adelantándose como siempre. Me puse los lentes de sol porque iluminaba muy fuerte.

\- ¿Algún reporte para hoy?

\- Su hermana volvió ayer, la empresa tiene varios progresos, las acciones suben y los inversionistas están de acuerdo con el ultimo negocio que realizo

\- Nada nuevo entonces – susurre por lo bajo – ¿Es necesario ir al evento de caridad?

\- Señor es el primer evento donde se presentara con la...

\- Ni me lo hagas recordar – musite con molestia interrumpiéndolo en el instante preciso que pronunciara su nombre. En serio no quería oirlo – pero bueno si tenemos que ir entonces…

\- Señor ¿No ha considerado en darle una oportunidad a la señora? – lo decía con cuidado… con mucho cuidado… quería conservar su puesto.

Yo no podría despedir a Sam, le debo mucho aunque él no lo sabe y yo tampoco se lo dejo saber. Es el mejor en todo, un asistente perfecto.

\- Entiende una cosa Sam – le decía mientras subía al auto y él tomaba su asiento habitual – La muchacha no sirve para esto, es muy común para este mundo, créeme ella será despedaza el día de hoy y a mí con ella. Imagino las críticas que harán… solo espero que al menos tenga la inteligencia de no hablar y solo sonreír.

Sam no dijo nada al respecto, al parecer se dio cuenta que no quiero hablar del tema, no hasta que se de las ocho.

\- No quiero quedarme en la fiesta por mucho tiempo, saludo a los inversionistas y eso es todo. ¿Le dijiste a la modista que le llevara una ropa decente? – dije hastiado

\- Claro, la señora Johnson ya se encargó de eso – me dijo ladeando la cabeza ya que estaba concentrado en la carretera

\- Descripción – comente mientras ojeaba mi libro para poder distraerme

\- Largo, de color morado, cubierto tanto espalda como brazos, un ligero escote con diminutas costuras brillantes. Suelto con un adorno en la cintura, la tela es de seda.

\- Sí, es el que pedí. No creo que pueda mostrar otra cosa. – tire el libro y espere a que llegáramos.

Una hora después, me encontraba cruzando mi gran casa, es extraño pero sentía algo distinto en el lugar. No podía decir que, lo ignore seguro es porque nunca estuve tan alejado de casa. Me metí en mi despacho para terminar las cosas que faltaban, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Eso es simplemente agotador.

\- Mi niño, ¿Va a cenar? – decía Sue mientras se limitaba solo hablarme desde la puerta, ¿Qué extraño? Ella sabe que puede pasar al igual que Hans, quizás es solo una reacción de sobrevivencia… porque hoy no tengo el humor para nadie.

\- No Sue – dije parándome y cerrando mi laptop – tengo reunión de caridad para hoy, se supone que Rosalie iba a venir pero no podrá. Así que me voy a ir con…

\- Claro, entiendo. Su ropa ya está lista en su habitación, con permiso – musito para luego irse.

¿Ella me interrumpió? Pero ella nunca hace eso. Me iba acerca a preguntarle, entonces Sam entro de pronto para hacerme recordar sobre la reunión. Seguro Sam le dijo que mejor evitara esos temas en casa. Vamos solo va hacer por dos horas, donde mi amabilidad y mi mucha pero mucha paciencia saldrá a flote.

.

.

.

Ocho de la noche y ya estaba bajando del carro, mis dos autos estaban estacionados esperando que entrara. Mis guardaespaldas se cercioraron que entrara y con una indicación de Sam ellos se retiraron rápido. Es increíble la multitud que hay, la prensa no dejaba de fotografiar a todos, que incómodo. Tome aire y camine con determinación, los flash empezaban a salir, esto es molesto y mucho. Sabían porque los tiburones estaban aquí, y es por la muchacha.

\- ¿Todo bien señor?

\- No preguntes Sam… - dije rápido y apreté el paso, después de salir medio vivo de la entrada. Tenía que venir el plato de fondo, las preguntas escondidas del público. De pronto todos se voltearon a verme o quizás es solo es mi percepción por lo de esta noche. – ¿La muchacha llego? – susurre a Sam

\- No lo sé, señor

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – indique mientras lo volteaba a ver para pararme al costado de unas cortinas rojas granate sujetas por un cordón

\- Usted no programó ningún guardaespaldas para ella, lo último que sé por el detective Laurent – comento mientras disimulada nuestra conversación

\- ¿Qué dijo? – musite mientras no reconocía mi error

\- Que la chica no la había visto desde hace un mes… pero que estaba seguro que mantenía el mismo contacto con Emmett – suspiro un poco – si esto es cierto entonces ya debe estar aquí porque el señor Brandon está aquí

Note que sus ojos solo se iban a una dirección, desde el primer piso poniéndome al costado del balcón podía verlo todo y ellos a mí. Entonces ahí estaba Emmett compartiendo con Rafa. Abajo a un costado. Coloque una mano en mi bolsillo y la otra la deje libre, me iba a dirigir para allá. Sin embargo, Sam me detuvo.

\- Señor, ¿Se ha olvidado del anillo?

\- No el pedazo de metal esta en mi mano pero gracias por hacerme recordar – bufe por lo bajo – quédate cerca, no me quedare por mucho

Me dirigí hacia mis amigos, estaban conversando de lo más lindo y relajado cerca de la gran escalera donde había pasado por unos instantes. Alce las cejas de admiración. Al parecer Emmett no le había conversado nada de nada a nuestro amigo, eso es bueno. La noche no va hacer tan pesada.

\- Buenas noches – dije para interrumpir cordialmente

\- Edward – menciono Rafael – que bueno que llegaste

\- No lo creo – respondí serio – Emmett – le dije en forma de saludo

Analice su postura, me vio y sonrió. Si, estaba de mejor ánimo ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo has estado amigo? – estaba preguntando de forma cordial. Si tenía un buen humor hoy

\- Bien, solo un poco irritado por este día…

\- Cierto – dijo Rafael – hoy se da a conocer a la señora Masen

Con expectativa pronuncio cada palabra Rafael. Si, esto será un verdadero desastre para cuando suceda y la vea.

\- Si – dije a secas para atrapar una copa de vino blanco para tomarla de un sorbo

\- Estas ansioso de ver a tu esposa – bromeó Rafael

\- Claro – dije fijándome del reloj, es tarde debería estar aquí

\- Tranquilo, ella ya está aquí.

Dijo Emmett mientras su cabeza giraba para el lado de la entrada donde todos los invitados tenían que pasar. Entonces la vi. Me quede con la boca abierta porque no daba crédito de lo que veía. ¿Esa es la muchacha? Pero esta cambiada. No creo que sea ella.

\- ¿Emmett es ella? – dijo Rafael despacio

\- Sí que lo es – menciono con una sonrisa en los labios, no lo veía pero sabía que estaba haciendo eso

Ella bajaba con una sonrisa delicada y a la vez firme, con un porte que jamás hubiera visto en una mujer. No estaba cerca de ella pero podía sentir que emanaba una energía de atracción de tal forma que me golpeo haciéndome girar por completo en su dirección. Su cabello puesto a un lado, ondulado haciendo notar esos destellos rojizos que no los había visto antes. El vestido no es el que escogí para ella. Es extremadamente ceñido al cuerpo hasta sus piernas, haciendo notar unas curvas de completo infarto que le llegaba al suelo, el color resaltaban su test blanca tan exquisita. Creo que el color rojo vino va hacer mi próximo color favorito… espera ¿Qué acabo de decir? Deje mi copa aun lado. ¿Qué le echaron a este vino que me está haciendo ver y pensar estupideces? De pronto note las risitas triunfantes de Emmett.

\- El vino está bien yo lo acabo de tomar y me siento bien

Comento Emmett burlón, respondiendo mi pregunta pero no quise voltear porque note que se había quedado parada por unos minutos para ser fotografiada por un reportero de alguna revista.

Ella sonrió y coloco las manos adelante sujetando su cartera. Después de unos minutos que ella decidió ser fotografiada, siguió bajando sin agachar la vista haciendo notar que traía unos pendientes colgantes, collar y pulsera de plata reluciendo todo a su paso. Llego al pie de la escalera, todos la veían con admiración y no sabía porque tanto. En si sabía porque pero sentía que es algo más que veían. Su escote es algo discreto pero a la vez revelador, con una v no tan pronunciada lo necesario, con tirantes que estaban unidas detrás de su cuello y entonces se dio la vuelta, al aparecer buscaba algo o alguien y supe porque estaban viéndola. Su escote en la espalda es tan relevador que pase saliva algo sonora. De pronto alguien paso por mi lado mientras yo me quedaba parado a un lado, los invitados disimulaban la vista en el instante que ella comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Emmett se me adelanto y la fue a recibir. Él le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mano, lo cual ella con una sonrisa correspondió al saludo. Puso su muñeca en su brazo y la trajo donde estaba con Rafael.

\- Si ella es tu esposa entonces ya sé porque te casaste tan apresuradamente – yo no comente nada – también la querría para mí – musito en el instante que me tiraba un codazo.

Esto me hizo reaccionar, Rafael tampoco sabía la forma en que la conocí, al igual de Rosalie sabían lo necesario, mejor dicho la historia que creé. No me fije que ya estaban delante de mí hasta que Emmett se para firme y musita:

\- Te quiero presentar a Rafael Duncan, es nuestro amigo de hace años al igual que Jeremy

\- Es un gusto conocerlo al fin

Otra ola de asombro me golpeo. Su voz cambio, por completo. Sonaba un cantar, un delicioso cantar. Cada silaba pronunciada en el correcto tono de voz, cordial y con ganas de escuchar más.

\- Me han hablado mucho de usted – dijo terminado la frase con una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera… incluso a mí pero no… control Edward, control

\- Nada de usted, solo Rafael… señora Ma…

\- Para usted Isabella – lo interrumpió antes de terminar el apellido – para los amigos no tiene por qué haber esas clases de distinciones

Sorprendente, ella hablaba de forma seria y correcta a la vez. Quiero saber quién hizo esto porque ella sola no lo haría. De pronto ella clavo su mirada hacia a mí. No me esperaba eso y tampoco estaba preparado para las cosas que transmitía decidida, fuerte y determinante con el toque justo de cortesía. Ningún rastro de sumisa, ningún rastro de ingenuidad y mucho menos de sentirse humillada. ¡¿Quién rayos es esta mujer y donde quedo la abstraída muchacha?!

\- Buenas noches – soltó de pronto con el mentón adelante y su cuerpo con la postura correcta, desafiante – espero que hayas tenido un viaje relajante más tarde podemos conversar, ahora tengo que saludar algunas personas

La reacción próxima no me lo esperaba. Se acercó un poco hacia mi oreja y susurro

\- Es de la mala educación tener la boca abierta.

No me di cuenta de esto y la cerré, ella volvió estar a la altura de Emmett y entonces coloco su mano en su brazo que ya estaba extendido para ella. Como toda una verdadera dama empezó a caminar junto con Emmett.

\- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – pregunto Rafael con intriga

\- Nada, ¿Tendría que pasar algo?

\- Solo digo que estas… Hummm… extrañado – dijo alzando una ceja pero no prestaba atención solo veía hacia donde se dirigía ella con Emmett, note que estaba saludando a alguien, al alzar un poco más el cuello note que es Ariana, es probable que la conocería desde antes. – al aparecer tu matrimonio arreglado va hacer todo un éxito… te encontraste alguien de tu tamaño

\- Cállate Rafael, yo al conocerla… ella no es así... ella… está

\- Diferente – pronuncio con orgullo en la voz – te escuche quejarte por teléfono y no es para nada a quien me describiste…

\- No para nada – bufe

\- Bueno si hay un cambio tienes que averiguarlo ¿No?... porque después de esto dudo que puedas manejarla… o hasta incluso pasar desapercibida – se quedó viendo a todos los invitados que no dejaban de verla – sin embargo, que bueno que ha cambiado es más creo que le asienta el apellido mucho mejor que a ti

\- Rafael – le llame un poco la atención.

Pero él no tiene la culpa. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima y me percate que no solo yo estaba así. ¡Ok esta incertidumbre se acaba aquí y ahora! Me darán una explicación, ahora mismo. Esto no puede seguir así.

\- Relájate de una vez Edward – comento Rafael extendiéndome una copa yo lo recibí de pésima gana

\- Es que Rafael quiero saber que paso… no me explico – decía mientras veía un poco

\- Tenemos público, si quieres respuesta espera total en un mes estuviste fuera de aquí

\- En un mes no supe que esto estaba pasando – gruñí bajo

\- No te entiendo Edward, dijiste que te enamoraste y todo esto… ¿Acaso no es verdad? – dijo algo irónico

\- Si… - dije arrastrando las palabras, recuerda que le dijiste a Rafael una historia falsa, gruñí - pero es que ella antes bueno como decirlo…

\- La verdad es una opción – lo voltee a ver, paso el sorbo de vino que traía y luego dijo – Emmett me comento que tu digamos piensas que es un desastre, que solo pensabas que quería el pago, que no sabe hablar y peor no sabe defenderse…

\- Gracias Emmett – susurre bajo

\- No te pongas de ese modo, Emmett es nuestro amigo desde hace muchos años, solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros

\- Lo sé – dije haciendo un gesto Rafa tenía razón Emmett nos consideraba su familia

\- Y ahora que tienes esto no te parece porque no te lo dijeron… por todo lo más sagrado no puedes simplemente no alterarte por no tener el control de esto.

\- Está bien – dije mientras tomaba un poco más – averiguare pero a mi manera

\- Discreto ¿Esta bien?

De pronto note que ella estaba sola a un lado, bueno no tan sola. Parada terminando de conversar con alguien, en la barra de bebidas. Bien es mi oportunidad, no estaba nadie que pudiera evitar que hable realmente con ella. Gire mis talones y me dirigí hacia ella.

POV BELLA

Una amiga de Ariana me hablaba y hablaba de ropa, no es un problema para mí pero no es un tema de conversación que más me agrade. Su pareja de pronto se la llevo y sentí el alivio de inmediato me voltee para ver al bartender y sonreírle. Me vio deslumbrante, funciono. Le pedí un Cosmopolitan, debía agradecerle a la hermana de Emmett por esas clases de etiquetas. Recuerdo el mes que acaba de pasar el más intenso de toda mi vida. Pero estaba decidida en cambiar. Había tomado la decisión y todo estaba para ayudarme. Me alcanzaron la copa y al darle el primer sorbo, sentí como relajaba, esto me hizo recordar al probar mi resistencia para el alcohol con todos, felizmente no había hecho nada de qué avergonzarme pero si me reía mucho. Escuche la música que estaban poniendo, sin duda esa pieza la baile con Jeremy que me enseño en clases intensivas hasta ahora me pregunto cómo se las habrá ingeniado para poder enseñarme y no descuidar su trabajo. Al igual que Emmett que me mandaba a leer y leer todas las cosas que podía. Sin duda tuve profesores extraordinarios, incluyendo a Ariana que a veces se distraía en diseñarme ropas. Pero también tuvieron una alumna aplicada. Me sentía bien con lo que ahora estoy aplicando. Note que Emmett me veía, con ojos de ya queriendo terminar su conversación con ese cliente, yo alce mi copa para poder darnos un brindis en el aire. Entonces note que sus ojos se abrían un poco. Me parecía extraño voltee y me encontré cara a cara con Edward. Alce una ceja y musite:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedo claro el "más tarde podemos conversar"

\- Disculpa por no escuchar bien – dijo irónico – pero necesito respuestas

Tome un poco más mi bebida. Y luego la deje en la barra.

\- La verdad no estoy con humor para poder darte respuestas porque, uno, no lo necesitas y dos, porque tampoco te las quiero dar, además no tengo la menor idea que me hablas. – volví a mi bebida mientras le sonreía y tomaba un poco, deslice mi cabeza por un lado ya que un chico muy simpático me estaba viendo nada disimulado – ahora si puedes quítate estas tapándome el panorama

El volteó hacia la dirección donde veía y se tensó un poco. Traía esa mirada de molestia que ya no me causaba ningún efecto en mí.

\- Eres una mujer casada, soy tu esposo – me dijo en forma desaprobatoria ¿Qué se cree él para venir hablarme así?

\- Mujer casada sí, pero no limitada a mirar y tú eres mi esposo por supuesto, no lo he negado como tu comprenderás

Me veía con más enojo todavía y a mí me importaba menos, entonces ladeo la cabeza y musito:

\- ¿Dónde está tu anillo?

\- ¿Dónde está el tuyo? – le pregunte en un tono desafiante

\- Por supuesto que mi mano donde corresponde… pero el tuyo…

\- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros para tomar un poco más – creo que se me quedo en casa o se me perdió… la verdad no me acuerdo

\- Ese anillo me costó más cinco mil dólares

\- ¿Tan poco? – le dije mientras recordaba el anillo que por supuesto estaba en mi cartera – hubiera jurado que te costó mas

Él iba a contestar entonces yo me percate que dos locas estaban viniendo a nuestra dirección.

\- Edward… ¿Qué paso con tu esposa? – dijo Ángela mientras le abraza el brazo y se ponía cariñosa

Yo ladee la cabeza para enarcar una ceja mientras él me veía. Entonces la vi de pies a cabeza como no me atreví ese día no tenía la fuerza para dejarle bien en claro algunas cosas. Ahora que evidentemente no me reconocía aprovecharía esto.

\- Si sobrino ¿Dónde está tu supuesta esposa… o es que ya te cansaste de la farsa y la botaste?

\- Buenas noches para ustedes también – musite sonriente a las dos. Ángela se paralizo y Esme me veía con sumo coraje. Mientras al parecer se divertía. – La esposa tiene nombre y apellido, Señora Isabella Masen para las dos claro.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo indignada Ángela - ¿Qué… que te hice?

\- Sé más específica – sonreí

\- Tú, estropajo, ¿Qué te hiciste? - ¿En serio Ángela? Es lo mejor que podías decir? pensé

\- Ángela ¿Alguien te ha dicho que es absolutamente aburrido escucharte? Siento que mi intelecto baja cada vez más, al tu pronunciar alguna cosa

Me veía y ya estaba por dar un paso adelante. Entonces decidí adelantarme.

\- Recuerda donde estas, hay gente muy importante a tu alrededor, aquí todo el mundo te conoce, haz solo una cosa más y quedaras en ridículo – susurre para que pasara desapercibido la pequeña pelea entre nosotros. Edward me vio y se puso a mi lado, sabía que tampoco es de su agrado. Pero el no tiene reparos, simplemente con fuerza se soltó del agarre de la chica. Negué con la cabeza ¿No pudo hacerlo más notorio? Pensé irónicamente, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea, quiero ver un poco el alcance de mi poder. – Es más… Edward…

\- ¿Si? – dijo el poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras me veía y luego a ellas, al menos con ella no tenemos que fingir mucho un matrimonio feliz, solo uno que es comprensible

\- ¿Tú las necesitas acá?

\- La verdad no – contesto tajante la última palabra sabiendo a que me refería

\- Perfecto, entonces – voltee a ver uno de los guardias que cuidaban dentro del evento, se comenzaron acercar

\- No te atreverías – interrumpió Esme

\- ¿En serio cree es eso? – dije entornando los ojos – solo mírame

Dos guardias se acercaron con rapidez, me vieron y musitaron:

\- Buenas noches Señora Masen ¿Mando a llamar?

\- Si, el señor y yo queremos que escolten a estas dos personas a la salida, su visita acaba de concluir

\- Claro señora

\- Edward soy tu tía, ¿Vas a permitir tremenda humillación?

\- Bueno, ella es la señora Masen, técnicamente encargada del evento… ella decide quién se queda y se va

Me sorprendió sus palabras, pero no baje la guardia sabía que solo por tratarse de este par me estaba apoyando. Y claro quien la soporta.

\- Chicos, la señora ya hablo – comento Edward mientras las seguía viendo

\- Claro, señora Cullen, señorita por favor – musito el guardaespaldas

\- Esto no se quedara así – pronuncio Esme.

Si. Si podía ser cierto entonces me acerque a ella y le dije.

\- Lo sé pero ¿Qué crees? Ahora tengo más poder que tu…

Retrocedí hasta donde estaba Edward y los chicos comenzaron a llevárselas. Al ya no verlas, solté un suspiro de alivio, de completo alivio.

\- En serio no sé cómo las soportabas – comente de forma incrédula

\- Hasta antes de casarme estaban más tranquilas pero ahora se han vuelto más difíciles – me respondió viendo en su dirección

\- Pues que molestia son, deberían bloquearlas en los lugares que nos encontremos suficiente tenemos con aguantarnos nosotros mismo

\- Me suena que tenemos un enemigo en común – dijo el ladeando la cabeza considerando su palabras

\- Desde que puse un pie en esa casa, y ella me hablaron así… - reafirme las cosas

\- No querían que me casara contigo… - dijo serio y tenso

\- Error no quería que te casaras con cualquiera, sino con la que ella quería

\- Si. Y hablando de casarse, eso nos hace retornar a tu anillo… - su voz se volvió tensa, que molesto. - ¿Dónde está tu anillo?

\- No sé qué te alarmas… además no has pagado mucho – me encogí de hombros

\- ¿Se puede saber…?

Lo deje de oír en el instante que me percate que un periodista se acercaba, suspire. Que agotador tener que ser la esposa amorosa delante de todos. Le sonreí y sutilmente musite:

\- Claro lo podemos hablar después pero que te parece si mejor – le tome del brazo y le hice girar con suavidad para que viera al reportero que se acercaba – ahora disfrutamos de la fiesta

\- Señor Masen – decía el reportero poniéndose delante de nosotros

\- Erick – respondió el dándole la mano

Sabía quién es él. Se encargaba de cubrir siempre eventos así de los Masen, el único reportero que tiene la autorización de tomar fotos desde cualquier área de la casa y eventos. Yo rápidamente aproveche en la corta conversación que mantenía este par y saque el anillo de mi bolso para ponérmelo. Entonces llego mi turno, lo salude con mucha cordialidad, accedí a un entrevista rápida.

\- Señora Masen ¿Cómo se siente al recién ser presentada por primera vez en público?

\- Muy bien a decir verdad, quizás todo esto sea nuevo pero no significa que ande en las sombras y no conozca a nadie porque no es el caso

\- ¿Quiere decir que la veremos más seguidos en los eventos donde vaya el señor Masen?

Me reí un poco para luego verlo y darle una sonrisa, falsa.

\- Técnicamente este es mi evento y por ende él está donde yo voy – comente mientras sonreía un poco e ignoraba la breve molestia que tenía Edward - pero contestando a tu pregunta. No Erick, porque Edward es un hombre que se sabe desenvolver solo, todos lo sabemos pero en los días que más necesite estaré ahí

\- ¿Entonces ya está lista para aceptar las entrevistas en vivo?

\- Bueno todo a su tiempo, el hecho que ya pueda dar entrevista no significa que quiera darlas en vivo, puesto que me gusta mucho mi privacidad y esos es el primer motivo por el cual yo prefería no venir a estos eventos.

\- Todos pensamos que el señor Masen, es un ser egoísta por solo quererla para él y que por eso usted no fue presentada antes

Edward se rio un poco y yo lo acompañe. Que felicidad más falsa sonamos.

\- Egoísta, no lo creo pero no lo culparía, son obvias las razones por las cuales me quiere para él – Erick se rio un poco más mientras Edward solo se quedaba quieto y me veía más – pero no, no es por él… a mí no me gusta salir a eventos o conferencias… me gusta el perfil bajo pero si se trata de eventos en son de ayudar a los demás te aseguro que me veras.

\- Claro señora Masen… será un gusto verla – dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza, solté una risita suave

\- Bueno si eso es todo, Edward y yo continuaremos con la velada, que pase usted buenas noches Erick – no quería más entrevistas sino los malos acostumbraría el joven entendió y se despidió de nosotros con un apretón de manos

El chico se fue con una sonrisa en los ojos y yo volví a mi postura de antes, le di el último sorbo a mi copa. Entonces Edward se me acerca más de lo que me gustaría.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

\- Se le llama la esposa modelo del año, querido – musite despreocupada – ahora en serio te dije que hablaríamos después que tengo personas con quien conversar

\- Yo no veo a ninguno – musito viendo a los costados

\- Eso es porque no estás viendo para el lado correcto – sonreí con suficiencia al ver Jeremy acercarse por las espaldas de él. Mi amigo, mi apoyo estaba aquí ya había llegado.

Se puso al frente mío para darme un fuerte abrazo y darme un beso en la mejilla. Luego vio a Edward y este le saludo cordialmente.

\- Edward, amigo te hizo bien el viaje parece

\- Si – dijo arrastrando la palabra

Entonces Jeremy bajo su mano para mi cintura y continuo hablando a Edward.

\- Disculpa por tardar pero el trafico me tomo por sorpresa – estaba sonriente seguro había cerrado el trato que esperaba.

\- No, descuida – Edward estaba tenso bueno al menos todo él mostraba eso – se puede saber ¿Desde qué día ustedes dos son tan cercanos?

\- Desde el día que tú mismo me menos preciaste – pronuncie sin ninguna gota de dolor en la voz

Al parecer no le gusto mi respuesta porque se tensó más. Este chico sí que estaba a punto de estallar.

\- Bells dime que no me perdí mi pieza de baile contigo

\- No – le sonreí le había prometido que mi primer baile iba hacer con él

\- ¿Bells? – continuo sorprendido Edward

\- Si, así la llamo yo… solo yo – musito Jeremy pronunciando con un poco más de tenue las dos palabras

Edward deslizo sus ojos hasta mi cintura, entonces se paró firme y en el instante que ya iba a decir algo, lo interrumpieron.

\- Bella pero que linda estas, se te ve tan radiante

\- Gracias Rosalie y tu estas espectacular – comente mientras Edward se paralizo

\- ¿Rosalie? ¿Pero tú que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que vendrías en la siguiente semana?

\- Hola hermanito – ella lo abrazo y le trato de recibir el abrazo – Que linda es tu esposa, acababa de conocerla solo hace un par de horas y me cae súper bien

\- Si, así es – dijo mientras se ponía a mi costado. El me vio totalmente preocupado. Si Edward, sabía que le has mentido a tu hermana de la forma en que nos conocimos pero la noble Bella salía a flote a veces y no le comente nada pero no solo lo hacía por Edward sino por Rosalie que es tan ajena a las… estupideces que hace su hermano.

\- O sea ¿Tú la conoces? – sus palabras tenían otro sentido pero ella no sabía a qué se refería. A estas alturas seguro ha descubierto la mentira que pensó que fabricaba tan bien…. Pero relájate Edward no soy como tú, pensé

Suspire, la espalda de Rosalie estaba al frente mío entonces aproveche en responder esa pregunta metal que torturaba a Edward con un no. El bajo la intensidad de su preocupación, sin embargo… no, no, él no daba crédito a las cosas que estaban pasando. No sabía si molestarse o no.

\- Claro que si – contesto con completa sinceridad Rosalie

Edward inspecciono un poco más y termino por relajarse pero no a bajar la guardia.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y Jeremy me tomo la mano diciéndome:

\- Me prometiste que bailarías conmigo tu primera pieza

\- Si – reí con real energía – ¿Te parece si bailamos esta?

\- La que tu escojas estará bien

Me tomo de la cintura para poder ir a la pista de baile. Note que Edward se quedaba una estatua preguntándose ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Entonces iba a intervenir pero Rosalie le jalo por el codo. Jeremy no se alejó mucho del par y logre escuchar un poco su conversación.

\- No sé te ocurra interrumpir… no te pongas celoso – dijo en tono amable codeándolo. Sí que es ajena a esto

\- Es mi esposa Rosalie – musito algo bajo. Que bien y que molestia, todo un profesional disfrazaba su enojo con los celos, astuto el zorro – se supone que tiene que bailar conmigo, solo fíjate a tu alrededor ya está llamando suficiente la atención

Yo disimuladamente voltee y si tenía razón. Sonreí un poco más.

\- Es la señora Masen – susurro alegre – es obvio que este llamando su atención pero no te preocupes todo saben ella está bailando con tu amigo, no hagas un escándalo donde no lo hay

Note que Edward se soltó disimuladamente del agarre de su hermana esto es el colmo, al parecer se acaba el teatro aquí y ahora. Camino hacia mi dirección, note que Jeremy me iba hacer una reverencia y en ese instante se detuvo frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – pronuncie de inmediato a la defensiva

\- Si, Isabella nos vamos a mi casa ahora – musito con firmeza acercándose mucho luego me tomo del brazo pero me zafo en un solo movimiento

\- Yo no voy a ningún lado – susurre viendo a los demás – estoy bailando o al menos eso iba hacer

\- Pues tu misma lo dijiste ibas – volteo hacia Jeremy que se veía divertido eso creo – Jeremy, quiero que tú y Emmett vengan a mi casa ahora mismo

\- Pero Edward, es la fiesta de Isabella y no ha hablado con nadie – contesto mi amigo

\- No importa, porque al final me dirán que paso en mi ausencia, cinco minutos en la entrada – musito mientras veía su reloj

Lo vi tan desafiante, al parecer me iba tomar del brazo de nuevo pero piensa Edward podíamos llamar la atención de nuevo entonces musito:

\- Señora Masen acompáñame ahora

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con algo de molestia

Ahora soy la señora Masen

\- Tu sabes porque – me dijo para hacerse un lado y enseñarme el camino con su mano

Yo suspire con enojo, y camine con paso firmeza. Él estuvo detrás de mi. Alce un poco el vestido para poder subir las escaleras, se puso a su costado en todo instante, Sam nos esperaba arriba. Pestañeo varias hacia mi.

Si. Si. Sam soy la esposa.

Ya deja de verme así Sam, porque esta a punto de gritar Edward y no creo que quieras ser despedido.

A la salida estaba todos los periodistas que nos detuvieron por unos segundos para tomarnos las fotos. Yo sonreí falsamente y él suspiro mientras su mano se posicionaba en su cintura. Es tan cálido que me tocara en esa área, una sensación distinta pasó por mi cuerpo. Entonces nos quedamos viendo. ¿Por qué no sentí lo mismo con Jeremy? Despeje la idea y en un segundo más, yo decidí avanzar, suficientes de fotos. Nuestro auto ya estaba con la puerta abierta para nosotros y un reportero nos interrumpió el paso.

\- Señor Masen… ¿Por qué se va tan temprano de la fiesta?

\- Cosas de negocios – le respondió Edward lo más cordial que pudo. Si, su paciencia y amabilidad estaban llegando al límite.

\- ¿Y la señora Masen ya tiene que irse también?

\- Por supuesto, una esposa tiene que estar donde su esposo esta – respondí con más amabilidad. Ja que falso.

\- Es una pena que ya no podremos verla de nuevo, es usted muy reservada

\- Me gusta serlo, así podré disfrutar de una vida más tranquila. Buenas noches.

Supe poner en su sitio al reportero de espectáculos. Note que Edward estaba sorprendido, aún más. Entramos al auto y me coloque lo más alejado de él. Me veía y me veía, no podía creerlo. Sam manejaba más rápido todavía y yo solo quería llegar. Espero que mis amigos ya estuvieran por llegar.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Aquí les traigo, un capitulo más. Espero que les guste esta narración combinada y es que es imposible no describir que piensan ambos personajes. Bueno descubrimos que Bella acepta ser esposa de Edward y que este se comporta muy terrible con ella pero ella decide cambiar y ahora el empresario tendrá que lidiar con alguien que realmente esta a su altura... ¿Que le dira ahora Edward a Bella en el siguiente capitulo?! Esperemos a ver que pasa jejje._

 _Queria decirles que actualizare cada domingo por las noches. Esta vez me adelantare un poquito, porque veo que les ha gustado mucho y bueno también soy lectora (y me gustara que colgaran de una vez todos los capítulos) pero no se preocupen porque cada semana colgare uno. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan el fic, realmente me ha sorprendido que les haya gustado, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a..._

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei_ _, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano... y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios que son gratificantes saber sus opiniones y hablando de opiniones aqui les dejo algunas respuestas para..._

 _ **lizdayanna chapter:** Holaaa! Gracias por leer el fic, en esta historia si, Rosalie es la única familia que Edward tiene. A mí también me gusta que sea protector, solo con ella ;), ya en este capítulo Bella se vuelve esposa de Edward pero este le tiene cosas por decir… Hummm ¿Qué pasara? Te invito a que sigas leyendo el siguiente capítulo porque van a ir apareciendo más personajes ;) espero tus comentarios y gracias por el apoyoooo. _

_**Valery1:** Gracias port us palabras Valery1 espero este capitulo tambien te guste. Me gustaría saber que parte te gusto mas y asi poder comentar mas acerca de la historia. Espero tus comentarios con este nuevo capitulo. Graciasss por seguir el fic!_

 _ **Pili:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo en el facebook! Y que bueno que te guste la historia, con este capítulos se revela mas cosas pero Bella sigue ocultando algunas cosas de su pasado al igual que Edward esperemos a ver que pasa. Gracias por tus "me encanta". Espero tus comentarios._

 _ **Sodroid:** Que tal sodroid! Que bueno que el primer capitulo te gustara. Se va ir desvelando mas secretos en cada capitulo. Tanto de los Masen y de los Cullen entre otros personajes que van a ir apareciendo. Gracias por el apoyo y espero tus comentarios. _

_Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, les invito a leer el siguiente capitulo y dejenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encencantada les contestare. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	3. ¿QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN?

CAPITULO 3: ¿QUIÉN MANDA AQUÍ?

POV EDWARD.

Todos en la sala viéndose entre sí. Isabela sentada en un solo sofá, mirando indiferentemente a todos lados mientras es escoltada por Jeremy que no dejaba de estar a su lado. ¿Y a ese que le pasa? De pronto Emmett estaba de pie esperando que hablara. Respira hondo, Edward. Respira hondo.

\- Bien ¿Quién me explicara que está pasando aquí?

\- Explicarte ¿Qué? – dijo Isabela, sorprendiéndome que tomara la palabra. Pensé que en un lugar más cerrado se intimidaría, pero no. No lo hizo.

\- Tu sabes que – conteste tajante y enarcando una ceja

\- Pues estas haciendo un escándalo de la nada – dijo cruzándose de piernas, que me distrajeron por unos minutos – Cambie, esa es toda la explicación que necesitas

\- No me refiero a lo obvio – musite serio

Si. Si quieres darte de culta al hablar pues bien juguemos así. Mi postura cambio hacia ella, con toda la elegancia que por años aprendí.

\- Entonces sé más específico aquí nadie va a estar adivinando tus acertijos – me contesto ella alzada, pero que insolenté y que… cambiada esta, pensé

\- ¿De quién fue la idea de cambiarla? – pregunte en general para ver, esta vez, a todos en la sala

\- Mia – respondió ella de nuevo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Es que acaso alguien mas no puede hablar? – apreté mis dientes al finalizar

\- Es que la única que puede responderte eso, es ella – dijo Emmett viéndome con algo de molestia – A Bella se le ocurrió esto y los apoyamos

\- Me voy un mes, solo un mes y me encuentro a ella… toda distinta, sin que nadie tuviera la gentileza de decirme que estaba pasando ¿PORQUE? – ya estaba gritando

\- Disculpa, pero tú dejaste bien en claro, que ella se tenía que valer por sí sola. Entonces no entiendo de que reporte hablas – dijo Jeremy. Mi socio más cercano defendiéndola, esperaba esto de Emmett, pero no de él… bueno quizás solo un poco… después de lo último que vio en el hospital es de suponer. Pero es mejor que haya sido el y no Rafael, quizás el problema hubiera sido mayor.

\- Edward – dijo Emmett mientras me veía con paciencia – dijiste que ella no estaba a tu nivel ahora que lo está ¿Te quejas?

\- No es eso… sino que… - cerré mis puños porque no podía decir mas

\- Espera un instante – dijo Isabella parándose sintiéndose ganadora del lugar – tu no estas así porque he cambiado… sino porque no tuviste el control de esto

¿Qué tan rápido vio mi debilidad? No me di cuenta en que instante pudo pasar mi escudo. Me la quede viendo de la misma forma desafiante.

\- Te diré algo – me dijo mientras ponía una postura más alzada – aquí nadie está bajo tus ordenes

\- ¿Qué de las tuyas si? – enarque una ceja para ver que me decía

\- Fíjate a tu alrededor y dime ¿Quién hizo llamar a todos aquí? – me refuto. Buen punto, hice un gesto. – ellos me ayudaron por su propia voluntad, no porque se los ordenara. Deja de pensar que eres dueño de todo a tu alrededor Edward

Es la segunda vez que escuchaba mi nombre salir de sus labios y este tenía una sensación que no sabia calificar, si agradable o molesto.

\- Tu no estarías aquí sino fue porque yo quería casarme con alguien que estuviera necesitado

De pronto escuche mi nombre en la sala por parte de Emmett y Jeremy regañándome. Mantuve mi mirada firme hacia ella. Entonces se aproximó hasta quedar frente a frente y salió a relucir una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes.

\- Si. Tienes razón, no estuviera aquí sino fuera por eso – realizo una pausa para colocar una mano en su cintura – Pero al parecer la única necesitada no solo fui yo. Estas rodeado de todas estas riquezas pero nada te pertenecería sino fuera por mí – señalo las cosas de alrededor

Golpe bajo, eso de seguro le enseño Emmett, sabia defenderse. No tuvo la necesidad de alzar la voz para poder hacerme caer, sentir toda y la más completa verdad pero no soy un hombre que se deja vencer y ella lo sabe bien.

\- Sino hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido cualquier otra

A ver cómo te defiendes de esta.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo… cualquier otra... que lograra timarte hubiera ideado un plan para apoderarse más de lo que tú me ofreces… además recuerda… yo te pedí el divorcio hace un mes, en el instante que me menos preciaste en el hospital y me dijiste que no ayudarías a pagar nada

Me quede en silencio sabiendo amargamente que me había excedido, pero recuerdo que no fue un buen día. Emmett suspiro fuerte y se acercó a mí. Swan inmediatamente se alejó dándonos privacidad o quizás ya no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

\- Sabes que te considero un hermano para mí – comenzó a decir… esto ya lo conocía, el pacifico Emmett – pero no me pareció justo que trataras a alguien así. Tu nunca fuiste así y no tienes por qué serlo con alguien que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sé que ella ha cambiado, pero no deja de ser la muchacha honesta, sincera y dulce.

\- ¿Esa es la razón por la cual la cuidas tanto? – dije tratando de entenderlo y viéndola de costado, al metro sesenta y cinco que estaba hablando con Jeremy

\- La veo como una hermana Edward, si supieras su historia que te negaste a saber, entenderías porque la cuido así, es especial… - entonces volteo por completo para ver a Jeremy se acerca a Swan para hablarle de una forma más íntima – y creo que nuestro amigo Jeremy sabe de eso

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – musite rápido, capturo mi atención sus palabras

\- Creo que te darás cuenta por ti solo… si es que ya lo sabes, pero ese orgullo y pésimo genio no te deja ver… bueno amigo ya me voy, Ariana ya debe estar en casa y mis padres llegan hoy así que…

\- Te entiendo – musite mientras veía a Rosalie acercarse por la puerta, con sus ojos llenos de agotamiento y se acercó a Swan – nos vemos mañana

\- Si… no lo olvides trátala con respeto… - susurro. Giro sus talones y se dirigió a Isabella para despedirse en el instante que mi socio empezaba acercarse.

\- Edward – dijo un poco más calmado – entiendo la reacción de Bella. Recuerdo que ya siendo tu esposa la trataste pésimo delante mío en la cafetería. Eres mi amigo, eso sigue así, pero te pediré que no quiero que le vuelvas hacer daño, ella no se lo merece. Y tampoco tu

\- Veo que has congeniado bien con ella – comente pasando por alto su opinión recordando las cosas que dijo Emmett ¿Qué es eso que no me daba cuenta?

\- Si – sonrió con un destello en los ojos que no reconocí – nos volvimos muy cercanos… pero eso no es el tema… cuídate amigo nos vemos en la semana y espero que bueno se entiendan un poco, además – hizo un gesto de desaprobación - Eso es gracias a ti. Ahora ya tienes algún de tu talla. ¿Podrás con eso? Espero que sí, porque tu creaste toda esta situación – musito cómicamente. Qué lindo, pensé irónico. Él se divertía y yo sufriendo.

\- Claro – dije arrastrando las palabras sin lograr entender porque su proximidad me molestaba un poco

Jeremy se volteó y se fue hacia Bella que la envolvió con un abrazo fuerte. Ella estaba sonriente y relajada. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y en su mano para luego irse. Entonces ella se le quedo viendo. Mientras mi hermana terminaba por escoltarlo a la puerta ¿Qué extraño es eso? De pronto se volteó a verme y sin nada más que decirme se fue de la sala dejándome solo. Con mucha molestia, decidí tomar un poco de aire en el balcón, diez minutos pasaron y me encaminé a mi recamara. No estaba Isabella y tampoco Rosalie, no había nadie.

Me eche en la cama para poder pensar un poco, al menos Rosalie no sabía nada, pero tenía que ganar a mi amigo de nuevo y la única forma es mostrarle que puedo ser algo más humano, también lo hubiera querido mamá.

POV BELLA

Siete de la mañana y termine de cambiarme, tenía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color negro manga acero que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas con una correa roja y los tacones igual, mi cabello laceado caía, por un lado. Me coloque mis aretes, tome el celular y mi cartera para irme. Suspiré y salí de una vez encontrándome cara a cara con Edward. Él me quedo viendo de pies a cabeza, entorno los ojos, se guardó su asombro o lo supo contralar bien y luego deslizo sus ojos hasta mi recamara.

\- Buenos días – pronuncio de pronto, yo enarque una ceja

\- Buenos días...

\- Espero que tu recamara haya sido acogedora para ti

\- Lo es – conteste en el instante que cerraba la puerta

\- Por lo que veo vivirás aquí – me dijo mientras se ponía mi costado porque yo empecé a caminar

\- Los once meses, ni uno más y ni uno menos – decía al dirigirme a la escalera.

\- ¿Fue idea de Emmett que te vinieras a vivir aquí? – pronuncio al colocar el primer pie en la escalera

\- De Sue, a decir verdad – comenté bajando con cuidado – Ella pensó que vivía en casa de los Brandon pero le dije que solo estaba de visita

\- Ya veo… le caes muy bien a Rosalie – apresure el paso no quería un interrogatorio a primeras horas de la mañana

\- ¿Eso es malo? – pregunte en el instante que terminaba de bajar y un muchacho que limpiaba me saludaba y yo sonreía. Edward lo quedo viendo y este agacho la mirada rápidamente.

\- Para nada – mintió

Camine con un poco más de rapidez. Me fijé que la cocina privada de Rosalie estaba abierta entonces me metí en ella. Edward se detuvo en la puerta y me quedo mirando.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – dije al coger una taza y echarme agua

\- Es normal que no conozcas las áreas de esta casa… puesto que esta es la...

\- Cocina privada de Rosalie, claro que lo sé – musite al sacar un filtrante de té y me ponía azúcar – tuve un mes para aprender todo y de todo…

Me voltee para ponerlo en la mesa que había al medio. Removí con la cuchara una vez que tome la tetera que había agua caliente mientras recordaba todas las cosas que tuve que aprender para poder estar a la altura del "gran empresario"

\- ¿Estuviste todo este mes aquí?

\- Claro en donde más podría estar la "señora Masen" – dije haciendo comillas en el aire. El entro de pronto a la cocina para verme mejor. Su mirada me incomodaba más de lo usual

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – dije dejando todo y poniendo mis manos encima de la mesa que llegaba a la altura del estómago – me miras como si te incomodara algo más de lo normal.

\- Todavía no me acostumbro a verte así – dijo para encogerse de hombros – estas diferente

Ladee la cabeza, bueno es lógico, pensé mientras volví a tomar mi taza.

\- Pues sí, el ultimo recuerdo que tienes de mi es… estúpida, callada e ingenua echada en la cama de un hospital

\- Y desordenada – me comento para luego notar una pequeña curva en sus labios

Yo coloque los ojos en blanco para mover la cabeza en forma de negación.

\- ¿Qué haces? – me dijo sin realmente entender mis movimientos

\- Tomando una taza con té – pronuncie la frase de forma "¿Qué no es obvio?"

\- Me refiero a que porque estas tomando desayuno aquí

\- Edward – dije mientras tomaba mi celular porque llego un mensaje, lo borre de notificaciones – no te esfuerces por querer entablar una conversación conmigo. No lo necesito y sobre todo no lo quiero. A partir de ahora, si nos vemos lo menos posible va a hacer un gran beneficio para nuestros caracteres y para esta casa.

\- Pues si va hacer así, debes tener claro algunas cosas – me dijo poniéndose serio mientas ponía sus manos en forma de puños encima de la mesa

\- Tienes mi atención – dije mientras veía el reloj para luego ver esos ojos verdes con determinación.

\- Ya que eres mi esposa, tendrás ciertos roles fuera de esta casa – me comento tratando de no pronunciar con fastidio. Sí que le estaba costando – en algunas ocasiones tendrás que acompañarme a eventos, viajes y compromisos. Ayer fue uno por ejemplo

\- Dime algo que no sepa – le comente mientras tomaba un poco de mi té

Note que se tensó. Respiro un poco y se acercó a la alacena para poder tomar una taza, ponerse un té igual que yo.

\- ¿Hasta cuanto puedes fingir Swan?

\- ¿Lo de ayer no te basto? – musite mientras tomaba una tostada de la canasta y le echaba mantequilla y le daba un mordisco para luego dejar en un platito que estaba a mi costado

\- Ayer solo fue la noche de estreno pero no la apertura – comento mientras sacaba mermelada del refrigerador y ponerse delante de mí.

\- Claro, la acción recién empieza – susurre mientras tomaba en mis manos el periódico y veía la gran fotografía de nosotros en primera plana de los sociales – pero ya iniciamos con el pie derecho

El alzo la vista para ver a que me refería y le pase el periódico. Abrió un poco los ojos y leyó rápido el resumen que estaba al costado de la foto.

\- Según esto, se nos ve bien juntos– comento más para sí mismo… creo con un toque de vanidad

\- Ya sabes cómo son esta sección… solo les gusta mentir – comente para darle otra mordida a mi tostada

Me dio una sonrisa falsa y rápida para luego dejar el periódico en la mesa.

\- Eso no importa, el punto es que se crean que esto es un matrimonio feliz

\- Te agradeceré que fueras directo, me comienzas aburrir con tanto rodeo – volví a poner mis ojos en blanco

\- Quiero que finjas lo máximo posible que me quieres… y que nos llevamos bien…

\- Necesitas que esto se vea real – concluí para tomar un poco de mi taza – pensé que eso mostré ayer

\- Lo fue pero yo no estaba preparado

\- Claro que no lo estabas – afirme su comentario, él hizo un gesto – Edward lo que tú necesitas es reconciliarte con tu mejor amigo ¿Qué le has prometido? ¿Que no me hablaras como lo hiciste la última vez? O ¿Qué no me menos preciaras? Porque si es así, creo que debiste prometer un "tratare" – dije al tomar el ultimo sorbo y colocarlo en fregadero

No lo veía pero sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, termine de lavar los utensilios y tome el secador para poder limpiarme las manos. Entonces voltee y su mirada me golpeo un poco.

Si. Estoy en lo correcto.

\- Solo no quiero que mi mejor amigo se ande molestando de las decisiones que tomo, su vida ya tiene suficiente stress para que se preocupe por la mía

\- De acuerdo – dije está a favor de Edward – pero ¿Qué hay con Rosalie?

\- ¿Qué tiene mi hermana? – musito el apretando los dientes

\- Engañas a todos Edward, quieres que finja delante de Emmett, de Jeremy, imposible saben que pasa hasta del propio Rafael pero puedo llevar la fiesta en paz… para mi tranquilidad pero ¿Qué hay de Rosalie? Le ocultaste también a ella las cosas, que pasara el día que descubra esto…

\- No metas a Rosalie en esto – dijo viéndome desafiante y completamente molesto pero yo no me iba a dejar esta vez – lo único que no quiero es que… es que… - ¿Edward titubeando? - mi hermana no se preocupe, si le oculte la forma en que te conocí es porque ella quiere que tuviera el amor que me merezco, claro según ella. Pero me importa un comino esos sentimientos. Es por eso que le mentí, no me importa si sufro yo, siempre y cuando ella no sufra o no se vea perjudicada. El resto lo soportare yo.

Entonces por unos segundos, solo por unos segundos, me vi reflejado en él. Defendiendo a lo único que tenía, lo único que realmente le importaba. Arriesgando su propia felicidad para que la de su hermana no se vea afectada sino muy por lo contrario, aliviada. Solté un suspiro de golpe, como no ayudarlo en ese aspecto ¿Acaso yo no estoy haciendo lo mismo? Al casarme con un perfecto desconocido, engreído y presumido sin incluir lo orgulloso que es. Mi felicidad no importaba siempre y cuando él pueda ser operado lo más pronto. Ademas, increíblemente Edward me estaba ayudando aunque él no lo sabía. Me cruce de brazos para acercarme a la mesa. Él había agacho la cabeza para ver a su taza. Si, sé que tan difícil es cuidar a lo que más quieres. Total por lo que sé, él tampoco quería esta situación. ¿Acaso acaba de ver el lado más vulnerable de Edward y mío?

\- Lo hare – sentencie firme – te ayudare…

El alzo la vista, su rostro mostraba la seriedad de siempre, pero sus ojos… sus ojos mostraban un poco de alivio al escuchar mis palabras, que fueron despejados al segundo que lo note.

\- Solo por el bien de Rosalie – comente mientras me dirigía a la puerta – aunque no lo creas, yo también quiero solo su bienestar. Además, debiste suponerlo anoche que no le conté nada

No dije nada más y me fui a la sala, Hans ya me tenía el abrigo. Hoy Seattle traía un clima bastante húmedo y frio, algo que me gustaba, pero no podía exponerme a coger un resfriado.

\- Señora Masen, ¿Saldrá a pasear hoy?

\- Si y Hans, solo Isabella por favor – susurre mientras me ponía el abrigo

\- Sera mejor que te acostumbres al apellido – decía Edward poniéndose a mi lado

\- No al estar en tu casa – comente para salir por la puerta.

Edward salió conmigo bajamos las tres largas gradas y su auto estaba esperándolo con Sam, mientras yo esperaba el taxi que mande a pedir.

\- ¿A quién esperas? – me dijo antes de entrar a su carro

\- A mi taxi, tengo que ir por algunas cosas y alguna reunión.

\- ¿Tu transportándote por la ciudad en taxi?

\- No tengo auto, Edward – dije con molestia

\- Pues necesitas uno, entiende la señora Masen no puede andar en taxi, este matrimonio tiene que ser lo más real posible

\- ¿Eso compromete mi medio de transporte?

\- Compromete todo – susurro mientras le daba indicaciones a Sam

De pronto unos, dos autos negros Ford aparecieron, se estacionaron detrás del carro de Edward. Bajaron cuatro señores, dos por cada auto. Se pararon delante de mí y Masen musito:

\- Estos van hacer tus guardaespaldas. – los vi a cada uno en el instante que comenzó a presentármelo – Mike es un buen conductor está capacitado para cualquier clase de evento. Félix y Aron son los mejores guardaespaldas que pueda tener. Por ultimo esta Demetri que fue entrenado para todo, tiene la misma escuela de Sam, que como sabrás es uno de los mejores. Él también puede ser tu asistente, si gustas.

Los mire a todos y en ese instante agacharon la cabeza en modo de saludo, yo solo asentí y devolví la mirada a Edward.

\- ¿Es necesario toda esta tropa militar?

\- Considérate afortunada – comento mientras me veía algo desafiante – por poco no dejo que salgas de mi casa

Enarque una ceja. Sabía que tenía el poder de hacerlo pero también sabía que eso no iba a detenerme.

\- Los dos autos que están aquí, son tuyos. Te llevaran a donde quieras o necesites ir, a cualquier hora. A partir de ahora solo te puedes movilizar con esto. Olvidado los taxis. ¿OK? – dijo imponente yo desvié mi vista y entonces se subió al carro

.

.

.

\- Eso es lo que es, un engreído – musitaba mientras veía a Emmett que solo estaba sonriente. Suspire entonces y tome asiento en el sofá.

\- Tranquila, dale un respiro… al menos está considerándote como persona – comento para tratar comerse una risita mientras veía Demetri que es mi primer guardaespaldas

\- Demetri retírate por favor – le dije mientras lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

El solo asintió y se fue. Entonces respondí al comentario de Emmett.

\- No pues, que honor – dije irónica moviendo mi pierna que estaba cruzada mientras apoyaba toda mi espalda en sofá

\- Después de lo de ayer, el pobre está analizando todo – se tomó una pausa – no quiero ni imaginar la plática que tuvo contigo

\- No hubo ninguna, solo lo ignore y ya – susurre con algo de molestia para desviar el rostro al balcón de Emmett

\- Ya déjalo… más bien, tiene que ir a esa empresa ahora – me indico Emmett mientras se sentaba en la esquina de su escritorio y se sacaba los lentes.

\- ¿Estás seguro que tengo el derecho de ir para allá?

\- A ver – dijo mientras se volvía a poner los lentes y tomaba el documento – aquí indica que una vez Edward se casara su esposa tendría una parte de las acciones mayoritarias. Y adivina ¿Quién es la esposa? – me dijo viendo por encima de los lentes al instante que volvi a verlo

Hice un gesto, genial ahora tengo que verlo de nuevo.

\- ¿No indica también que puedo tener una oficina apartada? – le dije en son de broma

\- Si, una oficina, una o un asistente, acceso a toda la empresa, eventos, conferencia, citas y sobre todo eventos sociales… además de la entrega de tarjetas de crédito, un carro personal que ya está previsto por la empresa, que deberá contar con todas las comodidades y seguridad que merece la señora Masen, también el acceso y trato especial a clubs de todo tipo incluyendo restaurantes y todo lugar que este asociado a la firma Masen. Eso quiere decir el casi sesenta por ciento de todo Seattle.

\- Sí que es un trabajo ser la esposa del empresario – comente al pararme y tomar mi cartera

\- Claro que si, por eso sé que tenías que ser tú la que se encargara de esto.

\- Gracias por la oportunidad – le comenté sarcástica mientras se reía y me entregaba las tarjetas y los accesos para todos lados.

\- Esta lista – finalizo al explicarme para que servía la última llave en forma de tarjeta. - ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- Si, ¿Puedo renunciar?

\- Nop – comento riendo un poco mientras tomaba su maleta y me acompañaba a la puerta. Salimos y Demetri se puso detrás de mí a la misma distancia que Sam lo hacía con Edward – Ahora tenemos que ir por ese auto tuyo. Edward tiene un Mercedes Benz color negro, ¿Alguno en especial?

\- Hummm no lo sé… un Lamborghini

\- Ok vamos por el – comento mientras yo entraba en el auto junto con él. Nos dirigimos un establecimiento y encontré lo que estaba buscando. Me lo dieron de inmediato. Si servía tener influencias, pensé en el instante que estaba detrás del volante esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Emmett revisaba los documentos para tenerlos a la mano en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras que Demetri estaba con Félix en el auto que estaba delante de mí y Mike con Aron estaban en el auto de atrás.

\- ¿Crees que Edward entienda que esto se tiene que dar? – pregunte mientras me ponía en marcha de nuevo

\- Pues yo creo que si… - dijo considerándolo Emmett

.

.

.

\- Pues no, no y no – decía Edward poniéndose de pie mientras solo mis ojos, los seguían en su caminata de extremo a extremo de su amplio escritorio.

\- Créeme fui la primera en oponerme – musite mientras movía un poco mis piernas que estaban cruzadas.

\- Eso es cierto – comento Emmett asintiendo

\- Pero Emmett como se supone que ella tiene acceso a estas cosas – decía señalando el papel

\- Es tu esposa, Edward – dijo tratando de explicárselo de la misma forma que me trato de explicar a mí – son la condiciones que están escritas ahí, no es algo que se pueda cambiar, ni tú, ni yo, ni ella.

\- ¿Tú no sabías de esto no es así? – le pregunte a Edward capturando su atención

\- No – dijo cortante – que tengas una parte mayoritaria y acceso a la empresa, el resto solo es algo banal – se tomó una pausa – entonces debo de suponer que el Huracán Rwd Coupé, que volvió loco a mi seguridad es tuyo

\- Supones bien – dije sonriendo fingidamente

\- Te asienta – musito mientras revisaba la foto en su celular enarcando una ceja– eres todo un Huracán…

\- Agradezco el comentario irónico – conteste mientras me paraba – ¿Y bien? ¿En dónde va a estar mi oficina? Y ¿Cuál van hacer mis funciones?

\- No lo sé. Sinceramente no considere ninguna de estas cosas.

\- Claro pensabas tenerme como esposa modelo – susurre mientras desvía la mirada

\- Edward tienes que cumplir con cada una de estas…

\- Ya lo sé, Emmett– dijo poniéndose delante de él mientras le entregaba los documentos – Ni si quiera Rosalie tiene una oficina

\- Si la tiene pero no la utiliza – le corrigió Emmett – Edward es solo una oficina y ya

\- Qué fácil es para ti decirlo, sabes que pasara cuando la vean en la directiva

\- No tienes que darle ninguna justificación – se encogió de hombros mi amigo… de pronto recibí una llamada. Me aparte de ellos para contestar rápido.

\- Señora Masen

\- Bells – me decía un alegre Jeremy

\- Jeremy ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte con el mismo entusiasmo

\- Bien, esperando que sea hora del almuerzo, recuerda que nos veremos con mi hermano y Ariana

\- ¿Está ahí contigo? – le pregunte mientras veía a Emmett tranquilizar a Edward

\- ¿Aló? ¿Bells?

\- Si, si aquí estoy. Lo siento es que no es un buen… - note que Edward ladeaba la cabeza, tenía que ir a conversar con ellos – tengo que cortar porque estoy solucionando algunos problemas pero estaré en el restaurante a la una

\- ¿Todo está bien?

\- Si – le dije para tranquilizarlo

\- Ok Bells, nos vemos… ¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger?

\- No te preocupes tengo transporte, espero no te infartes al verlo

\- ¿Sorpresa?

\- Si – conteste tratando de no sonreír mucho

\- Con más ganas quiero ver la sorpresa

\- A la una ¿Ok? Ya nos vemos – dije cortando la llamada y volviendo mi rostro de seriedad para poder conversar con ese par

Camine hacia ellos, Emmett me veía extraño al igual que Edward

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- ¿Por qué? – le dije a la defensiva contestando a Edward

\- Tu rostro ha cambiado – comento medio extrañado

Emmett y yo enarcamos una ceja, entonces pestañeo varias veces. Y cambio de postura. Creo que pensó en voz alta

\- Bueno eso no importa – camino hasta su escritorio y apretó el botón del intercomunicador – Kate ven de inmediato

\- Si señor – corto la llamada y me vio - ¿Lista para fingir?

\- Desde que entre a la empresa

Menos de cinco segundos Kate estaba tocando la puerta y Edward le indico que pasara. La chica alta caminaba con rapidez hasta la altura de los sillones. Con una libreta de notas.

\- Isabella ella es Kate como ya debes de saber es mi asistente en la empresa aparte de Sam, ella podrá mostrarte la oficina que esta al final de este mismo corredor. Te podrás instalar ahí desde hoy.

\- ¿Es la que esta contigua a tu oficina? – le dije sorprendida y sonriente mientras me tocaba el collar

\- Claro – dijo el contestando de la misma forma. Feliz. – Kate ayuda a mi esposa a que pueda reconocer todo el lugar, consíguele una secretaria y que tenga todo lo que necesite

\- Si señor – empezaba a notar atropelladamente

\- Bueno, cariño te veo a la hora del almuerzo – comento Edward, tendría que hablar seriamente con él sobre las palabras de afecto. Simplemente ni yo me lo creo y menos él

\- Lo siento Ed – rayos hasta yo sé que eso no sonó bien - ya tengo una reunión con Ariana para esa hora – dije mientras me acercaba a él – ¿No es así Emmett?

\- Claro – dijo Emmett mientras me veía y sonreía – y con Jeremy también – susurro para luego fingir una tos

Si, muy maduro Emmett.

\- ¿Qué dices? – hablo rápido Edward mientras enarcaba una ceja

\- Nada, solo afirmaba que Isabella tenía una reunión con mi hermana

Edward lo vio pero no sé había comido el cuento. Moví la cabeza incapaz de creer lo gracioso que podía ser Emmett. Entonces me sorprendió un brazo tomando mi cintura dándome vuelta. Me quede quieta, alce la vista y Edward se acercaba a mi mejilla para depositar un beso.

\- Cuídate, nos vemos en casa – comento con los dientes apretados, sus ojos transmitieron otra cosa más que no entendí

Ok, y también tendré que hablar con él sobre la demostración de afectos. No se le daban bien.

.

.

.

\- Señora Masen que bueno que llegó del almuerzo…

Cuantas veces tendré que soportar que Kate me llame "Señora Masen", tengo nombre propio, Isabella. Isabella, Kate; pensé mientras trataba de no destruirla con la mirada.

\- Está aquí su agenda organizada de todo este mes

Me dejaba la agenda en el escritorio moderno y carísimo mientras yo tiraba mi cartera en el sillón que habían traído para mí, y la pintura de la playa que tanto me gustaba, colgado a un lado. Debo de admitir que son más que eficientes, salí almorzar hace dos horas y ya estaba todo listo. Con todos los requerimientos que pedí.

\- Tengo a la candidata perfecta para el puesto de secretaria

\- Nombre – musite mientras colocaba una nueva contraseña a mi laptop

\- Chelsea, tiene más de cinco años de experiencia con esta profesión, es graduada y con honores, tiene mi edad.

\- Contrátala – indique mientras me ponía a revisar los documentos que Edward mando para mí – necesito que venga lo más rápido posible

\- ¿Eso es toda señora?

\- Si Kate puedes retirarte – dije mientras no despegaba los ojos del papel

Ella asintió y se encamino a la puerta. Son las tres de la tarde, entonces decidí distribuir mi tiempo. No debí acompañar Ariana a su prueba de vestuario en el centro comercial pero cuando Scott la anima, no hay quien la pare. Lo peor que me tenían de modelo y es que no sé porque Ariana no le podía decir no.

Verifique las hojas definitivamente esto es complejo. Sé que me gradué con honores de la universidad y agradezco haber estudiado administración pero… solté las hojas de golpe entonces recordé las palabras de Jeremy hoy en el almuerzo.

\- A ti te pasa algo

\- No – mentí

\- Yo te enseñe a mentir ¿recuerdas? – me sonrió mientras me entregaba mi frappuchino de Starbucks

Sonreí de inmediato. Asentí y luego suspire.

\- Tengo un cargo en la empresa Masen Enterprise.

\- Entonces debería felicitarte – dijo riendo un poco

\- Muy por lo contrario

\- ¿Qué te preocupa de la empresa?

\- Que no sepa desempeñar el cargo de Sub gerente….

\- Hummm entiendo… en todo caso eres la última que tiene la palabra aprobatoria

\- Si – dije arrastrado el monosílabo – hay dos más con similar puesto pero técnicamente soy la jefe de esos dos

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? Tú has estudiado en la universidad, tienes recomendaciones de todos lados, has hecho prácticas pre-profesionales…

\- Lo sé pero…

De pronto me detuvo y sostuvo mi mentón para mirarme con ternura.

\- Eres Isabella Swan, la mujer que es fuerte y valiente. Quien ahora enfrenta las cosas, tu puedes con esto, yo sé que puedes con esto – me abrazo por un rato y me susurro – además siempre te ayudare, solo necesitas llamarme y te apoyare

\- Gracias – dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

\- Recuerda si hay algo difícil respira y sigue.

Suspiré, me di vuelta para ver el panorama entonces decidí relajarme por unos minutos. Me estire y note que es mejor avanzar con el trabajo, tome las hojas y prendí el televisor mientras me iba a sentar en el sillón, me quite los zapatos y comencé a leer los documentos. Pasaba hoja tras hoja, hasta que de pronto encontré algo en el último reporte. Los números no cuadraban… pero ¿Por qué? Me dirigí hacia mi laptop con rapidez, entonces busque los archivos con los ingresos de los productos de exportación que tuvimos el mes pasado. Entonces comprobé mi teoría, bajaron los costos de los productos para poder al menos pagar al proveedor. Recordé, que antes de irme, Edward se reuniría con sus socios y gerentes de otras marcas para ver si contrataba a esta misma empresa o compraba otro lote de los proveedores antiguos… pero no creo que se arriesgaría hacerlo si le fue tan pésimo en esa inversión… al menos que… Hummm. Comencé a revisar el producto electrónico… y note que le iba muy bien en otros países. Me tome un instante para pensar y ahí estaba, le están robando. El producto no es malo, sino que alguien quiso perjudicarlo ¿Por qué?... investigue un poco más y tuve la respuesta ante mis ojos. Lo imprimí de inmediato mientras me colocaba los zapatos. Las cinco hojas ya estaban listas. Salí de mi oficina y pase de largo delante de Kate que se paraba en el instante que me veía entrar a la oficina de Edward

\- Señora Masen, le decía que el señor no está aquí

\- ¿En dónde está? ¿No tiene reunión? – me pregunte demandante

\- Sí, claro señora – musito con algo tímida, utilizo la misma expresión como cuando habla con Edward – está en la sala de conferencias que está al otro lado – me indico con su dedo entonces comencé a caminar

\- Pero señora no pude… esperé…

Me dijo mientras yo caminaba rápido. Giré la llave y entre sin pedir permiso, entonces los vi alzar su cabeza desde la cabecera, a su costado derecho Rafael con Emmett y un señor que no reconocí, para el lado izquierdo tres personas más que asumí que son los clientes. Edward me vio furioso pero no me iba a doblegar ante su reacción.

\- Señor lo siento – decía Kate mientras se ponía a mi lado

\- ¿Qué rayos… - comenzó a gritar un poco pero Rafael garraspo un poco y Edward bajo un poco su voz – pasó? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si claro pero tengo que hablar en privado contigo – demande mientras lo veía desafiante al notar que iba a protestar

\- Estoy ocupado ahora – dijo señalando a la mesa

Todos me vieron y yo decidí no amilanarme. Esto no lo hacía por mí, lo hacía por el bienestar de la empresa. Sobre pasaba cualquier cosa.

\- También lo estaba yo y me hallo aquí ahora – dije enarcando una ceja mientras ladeaba la cabeza

\- ¿Es muy importante? – dijo tenso pero tratando de controlarse

\- ¿Crees que te interrumpiría si no fuera así?

¿Crees que desperdiciaría mi tiempo en ver tu estúpida cara?, pensé en decirle aquello pero no sonaba bien delante de todos.

Edward se paró rápido, se abotonaba el saco y musito colocando una mano en su bolsillo.

\- Señores, les presento a Isabella Masen, mi esposa – sí que le costaba trabajo decirlo todos asintieron entonces copie el movimiento – Cariño – arrastro las palabras – tengo trabajo aquí…

\- Qué curioso – musite mientras caminaba hacia su dirección y le entregaba los papeles que tenía en la mano – yo también tengo un trabajo extra aquí, querido.

Él tomo los papeles algo confundido, les dio una chequeada rápida y sus cejas comenzaban a fruncirse. Entonces me vio y yo ladee la cabeza para un lado.

\- Señores me disculpan unos minutos, necesito hablar con mi esposa a solas

\- Claro – musito Emmett siendo el primero en pararse seguido de Rafael y el resto.

\- Kate por favor condúcelos a la salita, no tardare.

Kate asintió rápido se retiró con todos ellos, cerrando la puerta. Entonces Edward se volteó a verme.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – hablo rápido

\- Sabotaje – dije cruzándome de brazos – llegue del almuerzo, me puse a revisar las hojas que me enviaste pero tu reporte no coincide con las archivos que tenía en el computador. Investigue y aquí tienes el resultado. Los productos son buenos solo que te hicieron creer que no es así

\- Pero se supone que tengo gente capacitada que se fija de esto – comento apoyándose en la mesa y distribuyendo todos los papeles

\- No es tu culpa, esto suele pasar con nuevos proveedores. Pero te aseguro que el producto es muy bueno, puedes ver aquí – dije señalándole cada punto – en todos lados se vende… claro es limitado pero se vende

\- Quisieron que comprara al mismo proveedor de siempre, el cual ya es una molestia porque empezaron a subir costos. – comento molesto – por eso opte por este nuevo y dijeron que no salía

\- Te quisieron engañar – musite mientras botaba un suspiro

\- Pero no por mucho – el tono de su voz cambio por completo, ya lo conocía molesto pero esto rebalsa cualquier cosa pero lo ignore, presiono el botón del intercomunicador – Kate hazlo pasar por favor

\- Si señor

De pronto comenzaron a entrar todos los señores a la sala de conferencias, yo me pare firme al costado de Edward. En el instante que empezaron a tomar asiento, yo me disponía a irme porque en serio tenía que trabajo pero su voz me detuvo.

\- Cariño, no te vayas – yo lo vi con algo de molestia – quisiera que compartieras esta reunión, puedes tomar asiento a mi lado derecho, sé que Rafael no le molestara pasarse al asiento contiguo

\- Para nada – dijo Rafael sonriendo

Esto no es bueno, yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras Emmett me animaba asintiendo

\- Solo por unos minutos, tengo trabajo querido – musite arrastrando las palabras. ¿Por qué carajos quería que me quedara? Suficiente con que le presentara las hojas

\- Claro – dijo sarcástico pero lo supo disimular – Caballeros, le pido a mi esposa que se quede porque ella es la actual y principal sub gerente de la empresa… por cierto, Isabella ellos son Richard el nuevo proveedor, a su costado esta Anderson el antiguo proveedor con su hermano que son socios y al costado de Emmett esta James, nuestro encargado de recomendarnos los proveedores

Así que fuiste tú, entonces aproxime mi silla mientras me cruzaba las piernas, mi postura se puso más tensa es de esperar. Edward también noto esto.

\- Estuve comentando cosas con Isabella y llegue a la conclusión que seguiré con el nuevo proveedor.

El rostro de todos se reflejaba la sorpresa, salvo para nuestros dos amigos que solo se limitaban a vernos como algo raro.

\- Pero Edward ya te explique… - comenzó a decir James – el producto con este nuevo proveedor no sale… - le dijo enseñando papeles al aire

\- ¿Esos papeles desde cuándo son? – pregunte con determinación

\- Desde la semana pasada – dijo James en forma de no saber de las cosas que hablo

\- Enséñemelo

Le paso a Emmett y este me lo paso a mí, los revise mientras revisaba mi investigación, lo supuse seguían el mismo patrón.

\- ¿Por qué cree que no se vendió?

\- Soy el jefe de área de ventas Isabella – me hablo en forma altanera entonces me puse más erguida – con mi experiencia te puedo decir que los productos de esta empresa no tienen el rango de calidad que ofrecemos en nuestras tiendas y los clientes saben que contamos… pero es normal que tu no lo sepas, eres nueva en esto.

La forma de verlo cambio por completo, entorno los ojos y tome aire. Edward se quedó callado mientras veía el espectáculo, no necesitara que me defendiera. Me apague a la mesa, Emmett con Rafael comenzaron a hundirse en el asiento dándome el pase de verlo por completo con su sonrisa estúpida. Entonces musite:

\- Para empezar James, no le di autorización para que me tutee, para ti soy señora Masen. Punto dos soy la principal sub gerente general, con los conocimientos que me dio la universidad y las largas horas pre-profesionales y recomendaciones que me dieron empresas reconocidas le puedo decir que no hay que tener una maestría para darnos cuenta que has estado engañando a esta empresa

Emmett alzo las cejas y Rafael empezó a jugar con su lapicero. Edward apoyo su espalda en el respaldar mientras que los proveedores estaban callados.

\- ¿No sé a qué se refiere?

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dije mientras tomaba sus documentos más los míos – porque tengo en mi poder el último reporte del gerente de tienda y bota otros resultados

\- ¿Puedes explicarnos porque sucedió esto? – pregunto Edward mientras movía el lapicero

\- Edward yo…

\- Edward yo, no es una respuesta – dijo serio Masen – explícanos ¿Por qué mi esposa tiene otros resultados y tú me presentas esto?

Tiro los papeles mientras alzaba la voz. Si, su paciencia acababa de terminar.

\- ¿Es porque Anderson y su hermano quisieron darte algún bono adicional si recomendabas una vez más su empresa? o ¿Fue quizás que me quisiste sabotear?

\- Masen, ¿Estas insinuando que nosotros influimos en la decisión de entrar a tu empresa?

\- No lo insinúa – musite interrumpiéndolo – está afirmándolo

\- Señora Masen esa es una terrible acusación – decía mientras se levantaba para querer intimidarme, pero no lo logro, mis ojos solo siguieron sus movimientos hasta que se quedó de pie – podemos presentar cargos por esto

\- ¿Estas amenazando mi empresa? – dijo dando una sonrisa amarga Edward que tampoco se tomó la molestia de pararse

\- No, solo decimos que esa acusación es muy fuerte para que se comente a la ligera

Edward y yo nos miramos, entonces suspire para después comenzar hablar.

\- Señor Anderson, no puede venir a esta empresa y decirme que presentara cargos y no querer que lo tome como una amenaza. Sin embargo – entonces decidí pararme, en ese instante Emmett, Rafael y Edward me siguieron – puedo asegurarle que yo sí puedo presentar cargos en contra usted, uno por sobornar a James e ilegalmente entrar a la empresa con sus productos y dos porque prácticamente me está diciendo mentirosa

\- Usted si me está amenazando – concluyo molesto

\- No ella no amenaza, ella solo cumple – continuo Edward sabiendo que soy capaz de hacer – ahora James esta demás decir que estas despedido y Anderson solo dos opciones o llamo a la policía o te vas con tu socio y tus productos de mi empresa antes que llama a mi seguridad.

\- Creo que se da por finalizada esta reunión – hablo el hermano de Anderson que me veía con verdadera furia pero muy poco me importo

Los proveedores comenzaron a retirarse mientras Edward se acercó para hablar con Richard sobre el nuevo lote a un lado. Yo recogí los papeles de la mesa mientras me dan las felicitaciones Rafael y Emmett elogiando mi trabajo.

\- Muy bien hecho, que mujer tan astuta – comento Rafael

\- Sinceramente Edward te debe una, un gracias – decía Emmett cerrando el portafolio

\- Lo sé, pero no le digan no quiero lastimar su ego – bromee un poco

\- Para nada – dijo Edward poniéndose al costado de Rafael – mi ego sigue intacto pero si te debo una

\- De nada entonces – le respondí al tomar los papeles

Solo lo vi y gire mis talones entonces al abrir la puerta me pregunto:

\- ¿Es cierto sobre la universidad y las largas horas pre-profesionales junto con las recomendaciones?

\- Estudie administración de empresas – comente con determinación, me sentía orgullosa de terminar la universidad – pero lee mi expediente o archivo, sé que tengo uno

Vi a Emmett y este se sintió avergonzado. Sonreí y salí del ambiente tan cargado. Camine por el pasadizo pase otra vez de largo por Kate, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me comenzó a seguir.

\- Señora Masen, la secretaria ya llego y tiene mensajes del señor Jeremy dijo que en cuanto pudiera lo llamara

\- Ok – Jeremy me estaba llamando, yo deje el celular pero ¿Que habrá pasado? – la secretaria ¿Dónde está?

Entonces note que había una señorita sentada, la vi por unos instantes y la llame. Por mi lado derecho tenia a Kate y por el otro lado estaba Chelsea.

\- ¿Te gusta trabajar? – le pregunte mientras entraba a mi oficina

\- Si, señora

\- Ok – dije al colocar mis papeles en el sillón – que no se diga más Kate has su contrato que pase a recursos humanos, ahora

\- Si señora

Se retiró con rapidez y la chica musito:

\- ¿Algo en que la pueda ayudar? O ¿Hacer?

\- Si – comente mientras apagaba mi laptop – si me dices Señora Masen, te despediré. Soy Isabella para ti, delante de todos me puedes decir señora bla, bla. No me traigas café sino te lo pido y siempre tienes que tener una libreta de notas. Ahora ve con Kate para que te de mi agenda personal, me darás tu teléfono mañana. Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias

\- Si, Isabella

Eficiente, pensé. Paso a retirarse mientras yo buscaba mi abrigo que no sabía dónde lo había metido esta vez. ¿Carajo donde esta? De pronto escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y voltee para decir pasen y note que es Jeremy apoyado a la puerta con un brazo y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Creo que alguien se le olvido su abrigo en el restaurante por salir rápido?

\- Tu tenías mi abrigo – le dije mientras ponía mis manos en forma de tetera, el rio y entro para entregármelo

\- Estaba llamándote pero no contestaste y decidí venir yo mismo – dijo abriendo el abrigo para mí, me di vuelta y me ayudo a ponerlo

\- Lo siento estaba ocupada en una conferencia – decía mientras giraba para verlo a los ojos y retirar mi cabello del abrigo

\- Si en una conferencia… - me sonrió – tengo que acostumbrarme a verte en esta oficina, ojala la mía fuese así

\- No mientas – le dije mientras tomaba mi cartera – tu oficina es mucho más grande… sino no hubiéramos podido practicar mis bailes

En el mes que estuve aprendiendo todo, Jeremy a veces no podía salir de su oficina, entonces me traía para continuar las lecciones de bailes.

\- Si, los bailes… ahora que tienes conferencias no creo que podamos practicar… - me decía acercándose a mi

\- Por supuesto que si practicaremos, tengo trabajo pero puedo darme mis espacio – le dije al revisar el interior de mi cartera comprobando que todo este, la cerré y lo vi

\- Hablando de trabajo, alguien mostro que está a la altura de la empresa y su puesto

\- Pero como te enteraste… - lo pensé un poco y moví mi cabeza – Emmett

\- Si me lo cruce antes de venir aquí

\- Es chismoso – comente mientras reía un poco

\- Felicitaciones – me dijo para abrazarme fuerte yo correspondí el abrazo

\- Sabías que me acorde de tu consejo para poder seguir

\- Qué bueno – musito sabía que estaba sonriendo no es necesario verlo – es saber que te ayude… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ya iba a responder pero alguien se me adelanto en responder.

\- No es necesario Jeremy – decía Edward nos separamos de inmediato, entro y se detuvo frente a nosotros – ya tiene un auto que puede solucionarle los medios de transportes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es cierto, el huracán – comento entusiasmado

\- ¿Ya lo viste abajo amigo? – pregunto de forma casual Edward

\- Claro, bueno lo vi hoy que Bells vino almorzar conmigo, Ariana y Scott

\- Qué lindo, se reunieron con todos – musito irónico pero no tan notorio ya que Jeremy no capto el sarcasmo

\- Claro que sí… pero tenemos que salir todos ¿No crees Edward? – le dijo colocando su mano encima de su hombro derecho

\- Hummm sabes que tengo trabajo por aquí y mucho ahora que Isabella ha mostrado que tiene potencial también pasara horas en oficina

\- Lo sé – dijo riéndose Jeremy un poco

\- Bueno Isabella ya me voy a mi casa, ¿Ya vienes?

\- Creo que me quedare

\- Creo que no puedes – musito Masen solo con ganas de molestar

\- ¿Y eso a que se debe? – me cruce de brazos

\- Porque yo que soy el dueño. Además, si tu esposo no se va a quedar, imagínate tú… - dijo mientras lo consideraba realmente

\- Ed tiene razón Bells, además ya mañana tendrás tiempo de sobra…

Yo quería irme sola, contar con la presencia de Edward hasta la casa lo volvería aburrido pero no me quedo de otra que decir "está bien". Nos dirigimos los tres hasta el ascensor, ellos parloteaban de cosas como los clubs y partidos de futbol, yo me reía por los comentarios de Jeremy mientras Edward me tomo de la cintura ya que algunos socios nos veían y teníamos que aparentar. Esperábamos el ascensor privado y entramos. Entonces ya no tuvo la necesidad de tocarme, sutilmente me acomode lo más lejos posible de él. Al salir del ascensor Demetri y Sam nos esperaban.

\- Sam, Isabella va a venir en mi carro… pueden…

\- Espera – dije mientras caminaba a mi auto – ahora tengo auto no hay necesidad que me lleves

Saque mis llaves del bolso y en el instante que las iba a meter note que alguien me lo impido.

\- No seas ridícula – Edward me veía sin tocarme – Demetri puede llevarse tu carro

\- ¿Sabes que no es necesario que finjas aquí no es así?

\- Esta parte del estacionamiento es privado para el dueño como yo y los gerentes generales más importantes como tú. Pueden bajar en cualquier instante y vernos separados… - se tensó por unos minutos me entorno los ojos – ya te dije que quiero de este…

\- Convenio – musite antes que diga la palabra matrimonio, de sus labios no podía escucharlo una vez más.

\- Convenio – apretó los dientes – se dé lo más creíble posible

\- Bells, vamos… comprende un poco – me sonrió Jeremy que estaba atrás de Edward

\- ¿Para qué tengo auto sino puedo utilizarlo? – musite al instante que le entregaba las llaves a Edward mientras con enfado caminaba para el auto de este. Pase por el costado de Jeremy y me susurro un "gracias". Suspire, él sabía que tan testaruda podía ser pero bueno es Jeremy. Sam me abrió la puerta y en ese instante las puertas del ascensor se abrían, bajaban varios accionistas. Se detuvieron al vernos aun en el estacionamiento. Me felicitaron por la destreza que mostré hoy al parecer quería ir a cenar. Edward lo estaba considerando.

\- Querido no me molestaría para nada que te fueras a cenar con los señores – dije mientras Demetri me entregaba las llaves

\- ¿Puedes irte sola? – me pregunto fingiendo preocupación

\- Claro, nos vemos – musite rápidamente abriendo el carro

\- Ok – dijo sin ningún problema

\- ¿Jeremy te llevo a algún lugar?

\- Claro… no traje auto – me dijo sonriente para acomodarse en el asiento de copiloto

Edward se encogió de hombros, y se fue con los accionistas. Una vez en el volante me puse en marcha. Suspire ruidosamente mientras Jeremy no para de reírse. Entre comentarios de la empresa y de las clases de baile que seguía enseñándome Jeremy termino por decir

\- En serio no lo soportas

\- Lo bueno es que el sentimiento es mutuo – comunique sin darle importancia – la verdad es que mientras menos lo veo es mejor para mí y mejor para él

\- ¿No puedes darle alguna oportunidad?

¿Realmente lo decía? No podía creerlo…. Quizás sí, es su amigo de hace algunos años. Me mordí el labio.

\- No – dije negando con la cabeza – la única oportunidad que tiene es que yo haya resultado para él, algo más beneficio que solo un convenio sino una profesional

\- Y eso es porque eres toda una profesional – dijo con ternura

\- A veces no creo las cosas que me dices – sonreí mientras aparcaba después de una hora en su casa.

\- Pues si gustas te podría convencer en la cena… ¿Quieres entrar? – me dijo mostrándome su casa

Coloque mis manos en mi regazo, lo pensé pero no es oportuno por ahora. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Estoy agotada Jeremy, además Rosalie me espera en casa.

\- ¿Noche de chicas? – pregunto con diversión

\- Así es – su rostro cambio un poco pero no podía negarme a Rosalie, además lo pidió antes de irme a dormir.

\- Descuida, pero si sabes que dentro de un mes se viene el cumpleaños de Scott

\- Al cual asistiré si me invitan – tome el volante para arrancar de nuevo el motor

\- ¿Es broma? Me matara sino vas – comento al salir del auto no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla – te llamo mañana Swan

\- Te responderé – asentí con una gran sonrisa.

Él se alejó del auto y yo arranque con velocidad. Coloque la radio, genial estaba dando una canción de Ed Sheeran se había convertido en mi artista favorito recientemente. Decidí tomar el camino largo, total la reunión con Rosalie es a las nueve y faltaba para eso. Conduje más lento disfrutando todo el camino, viendo las casas, y un poco de los arboles puesto que Jeremy vive afueras de la ciudad. Que tranquilo es cuando nadie está a tu lado observando. No tenía que fingir. Claro salvo los dos carros que siempre me seguían por órdenes Edward. Conocía también el camino de las tantas veces que había venido. En un alto al semáforo, decidí quitarme los tacones que tanto me molestaban. Aproveche en llamar a mi hermano para saber cómo estaba. Ahora que tiene el celular nuevo no deja de estar conectado, su voz me alegra el trayecto hasta la casa Masen. Le corte poco antes de llegar. Estacione el auto a la altura justa donde mis pies tocan las gradas, tome mis zapatos, mi cartera en la mano y salude a Hans. Al entrar camine por la gran recepción y note a Edward saliendo de su despacho con un libro. Me miro de pies a cabeza, y noto que estaba descalza.

\- Imagino que el camino regreso de la casa de Jeremy a mi casa se te fue pesado – me señalo los zapatos, me encogí de hombros

\- Es una costumbre que tengo cada vez que llego a tu casa. – Entonces me tomo un segundo después preguntar - ¿Quién te dijo que fui a la casa de Jeremy?

\- Tengo contactos Isabella, además no es que quiera saberlo, solo me informan

Puse los ojos en blanco y subí por las escaleras.

\- A propósito, Rosalie me pidió que te dijera que no podrá venir a tiempo para la reunión de chicas… salió a cenar con Rafael

\- ¿Con Rafael? – pregunte con asombro y felicidad – que bueno por ella. Gracias

\- De nada – musito volviendo a su lectura – Sue preparo la cena, si quieres puedes ir

\- Le pediré que me lo lleve a la recamara. ¿Todo salió bien con los accionistas?

\- La cena estuvo entretenida – comunico mientras giraba sus pies para luego retirarse, me encamine a mi cuarto. Le pedí a Sue que me subiera la cena, estuvo encantada. Después de cenar me dispuse a conversar con Jeremy y el grupo que habíamos formado. Prendí el televisor y poco a poco me quede dormida.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ya tienen el auto listo? – pregunte en el instante que me ponía los lentes de sol antes de entrar al auto, no me apetecía conducir por hoy, menos con el sol alumbrando desde tan temprano.

\- Si señora – comunico Demetri teniendo mi puerta abierta en uno de los carros Ford.

\- Demetri te diré una cosa, si Edward Masen se vuelve a enterar a donde voy y con quien voy entonces te puedes despedir de tu cargo. No puedo despedirte por completo pero puedo reemplazarte y por lo que sé eso no te conviene. ¿Quedo claro?

\- Si señora – musito mientras se paraba firme

\- Ok, transmítelos a tus compañeros – subí al carro y todos se agilizaron para hacerme llegar lo más rápido posible a la empresa. ¿Qué me esperaba para hoy? Espero que ningún problema más.

Pase el ascensor, y Chelsea se encontraba esperándome en la puerta dando indicaciones, de esto y de aquello. Yo revisaba los papeles mientras le pedía que me prepara un té, estaba por pasar la puerta de la oficina de Edward entonces salió Kate.

\- Señora Masen buenos días – dijo siendo cordial – señor Masen aquí ya llego su esposa

Musito poniéndose a un lado y haciéndome detener junto con Chelsea. De pronto Edward apareció con una postura seria, me vio un poco sorprendido. Bueno hoy tenía el cabello laceado y tampoco tuvo tiempo de verlo en el desayuno porque decidí desayunar nuevamente en la cocina de Rosalie mientras que él desayuno en el comedor enorme.

\- Isabella… - dijo con una voz más amable – Kate te iba a informar que hoy tenemos junta con los inversionistas sobre un nuevo producto, hoy a las ocho de la noche…

\- No podre – contesté tan rápido que no le di tiempo de terminar la frase

\- ¿No puedes? – ladeo la cabeza y entorno los ojos

\- Pues la verdad ya programé una reunión importante para esa hora – hoy es jueves tengo que visitar a mi hermano no podía fallarle no contando tampoco para que pueda ser operado, pero no, eso no podía saberlo Edward

Me vio con ganas de realmente arrancarme la cabeza, pero no era el único. Miro a Kate y Chelsea señal suficiente para que se retiraran hacer sus cosas. El entro a su oficina y por ende tuve que hacer lo mismo. Camine tan solo unos cuantos pasos y Edward cerró la puerta.

\- Lo empleados no deben enterarse de las riñas – comunico mientras examinaba mis movimientos.

\- Solo porque tengo un convenio contigo estaré de acuerdo, pero no creas que por esto aceptare ir a tu reunión

\- Es necesario que vayas, yo no lo quiero así, pero eres la sub gerente tendrás que – musito mientras me veía algo distante

\- Hay cosas que el dueño puede hacer – comente para cruzarme de brazos

\- ¡Suficiente! – dijo con real molestia – Dime con quien vas a ir y a donde

¿Edward realmente estaba preguntando eso?

\- No tengo porque contestarte aquello – respondi rápido. Definitivamente no iba cambiar de opinión – Solo tengo algo más importante que hacer – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta para salir pero se me adelanto tomando el picaporte antes.

\- Swan tienes responsabilidades aquí – su voz sonaba tensa – no es una pregunta, es una decisión ya tomada, tienes que ir porque tienes que ir

\- Realmente tengo que ir a otra parte – comunique con más ahinqué

\- ¿Con quien? – dijo en un tono mas demandante

\- No – dije mientras nos veíamos firmemente entonces se encogió de hombros

De pronto abrió la puerta y musito con una voz más sombría.

\- Bien, como ya dije te espero a las siete y media cambiada y lista aquí para llegar a tiempo

Se retiró de la oficina y yo contuve un carajo. Salí de la oficina con furia camine a mi oficina y cerré la puerta con tal fuerza que no dudaría que se escuchara en todo el piso. No quiero y no quise ser molestada por unas buenas horas… pero el tiempo no se detenía. Siete y veinte, me encontraba en el teléfono cancelando la cita que tenía con mi hermano, felizmente Leah lo había ido a visitar y no estaba tan solo porque fue con su hermano que se habían hecho buenos amigos. Corte la llamada en cuanto Chelsea entro a mi oficina indicándome que Edward me esperaba en el ascensor. Previamente me había ido a la casa a colocarme un vestido de color negro con mangas tres cuarto y un escote muy pronunciado por la espalda que por la nuca se amarraba formándose un lazo. Salí con ella mientras le entregaba los últimos documentos y ella me daba el abrigo, me lo puse en el camino y después me brindo mi cartera. Se retiro en el instante que me encontraba a unos dos metros de Edward, el ascensor se abrió y paso primero mientras me trataba de acomodar el cabello.

\- Te dije que a las siete y media en punto – me resondro mientras entraba al ascensor y yo colocaba mi espalda a la pared

\- Fíjate tu reloj, son las siete y media – comente en el instante que Sam y Demetrí entraban

\- Bueno al menos ya sabes que es una orden

\- No te eches tantos alagos por favor – musite mientras sostenía mi cartera con ambas manos – Agradécele a Emmett que me convenció de no ser asi, créeme no estuviera aquí.

Con nuestras miradas evadiéndose y las risitas disimuladas de parte de Demetri las puertas del ascensor se cerraron para dar a la larga noche de reunión.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Ante todo disculpen el retraso como había comentado por facebook, he tenido problemas técnicos, y por eso no pude colocar el adelanto y tampoco pude colocar a tiempo este capitulo pero una promesa es una promesa asi que les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Espero les guste la narración de Edward y Bella. Bien aqui tenemos la leona Bella, que no se va a dejar mandar por nadie pero un aguerrido Masen que siempre hara recordar cual es su posición aqui. Hummm ustedes que creen ¿Quien realmente manda aqui? Haganmelo saber mediante sus comentarios! Ahora se viene el siguiente capitulo donde Bella y Edward tendran que ponerse de acuerdo... ¿Haran una tregua o simplemente ignoraran las advertencias de un preocupado Emmett? ya lo sabremos el proximo domingo._

 _Pd: Debo de decirle que mi parte favorita de este capitulo es cuando Edward presume del comentario del periodico y Bella simplemente baja su presunción alegando que las secciones sociales solo dicen mentiras jejje y del ascensor jejje_

 _Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen apoyando el fic, gracias por estar animar a los adelanto por facebook en los grupos y lo comentarios que realizan por fanfiction, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a..._

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei_ _, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano,_ _Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios que son gratificantes saber sus opiniones y hablando de opiniones aqui les dejo algunas respuestas para..._

 ** _Almacullenmasen_** ** _:_** _jajja sii esperemos que no la riegue mucho sino Bella se encargara de ponerlo en su lugar. Un ejemplo este capitulo, Bella no se deja mandar hasta el final le dice que sino fuera por Emmett no asiste y Edward solo se tuvo que quedar callado jejje. Bueno en el siguiente capitulo se revelara muchas mas cosas y se conocera ya algunos personajes más. Gracias por tus comentarios y por apoyar el fic, te invito a que continue leyendo espero tus comentarios ;)_

 ** _Crstn Grey_** ** _:_** _Gracias por leer el fic! Jajja me gusto tu comentario me rio cada vez que lo leo y es que Edward se merece una buena reprimenda hacerle eso a Bella no estuvo bien y ahora le toca lidiar con lo que solo ocasiono. Ahora Bella tiene aliados y Edward tendrá que ceder pero no lo harán tan fácil. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y comentar del siguiente capitulo!_

 ** _cavendano13_** ** _:_** _Gracias por leer el fic, que bueno saber que te hayas leído los dos capítulos de corrido y que te hayan encantado. A mi también me encanta este fic, esta entre lo moderno y a la vez con el misterio de saber en que acabara ese par jejje sobre todo por la actitud nefasta de Edward pero ahhh ya conocimos a una Bella mas fuerte y con el siguiente capitulo vamos a ver si hacen alguna tregua. Espero continuar leyendo tus comentarios en el siguiente capitulo!._

 ** _Pili:_** _Que gusto es leer tu comentario nuevamente y debo decir que me gusto mucha la forma en que llamas a Edward jejje si pues se paso de abusivo con sus comentario pero esta Bella muestra muchas cosas ahora tenemos que ver que pasa mas adelante. Espero tus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo en Facebook y por aquí!_

 ** _Lizdayanna:_** _Que lindo leer ver que sigues apoyando el fic y dejándome tus comentarios! Si la señora Masen se convirtió en una leona pero ya es hora que Edward conociera a esta Bella. Hummm ¿Crees que este par podrán hacer una tregua mas adelante? Esperemos que pasa en el siguiente. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!_

 ** _deisymoon2_** ** _:_** _Holaaaaa! Que bueno ver te guste y apoyes el fic por Facebook y por aquí. Si a mi también me gusto que Bella lo pusiera en su lugar es mas con este capitulo a Edward le quedo bien claro que no solo manda él ahora sino que alguien mas puede con él jejje. Te invito a que sigas leyendo los capitulo ya en el próximo se sabe un poco mas de sus vidas! Gracias por tus mensajes y apoyo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo para seguir opinando!_

 ** _Janneth:_** _Holaaaaa! Que lindo que te haya gustado desde el prologo, es muy bien recibido tu apreciación! Jejje Muchas gracias tus comentarios y claro Bella no podía dejarse mangonear aquí ya lo dejo bien especifico, además tiene aliados dos muy importantes para Edward quizás por eso se controla un poco pero hasta la parte final del ascensor no dejan de debatir. ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capitulo? Bueno espero poder seguir leyendo tus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo al fic!_

 ** _Angeles Baltazar:_** _Hola Angeles que bueno es leer tus comentarios! Gracias por el apoyo por Facebook y por aquí! Edward es muy prejuicio pero Bella solo con unas cuantas palabras logro traspasar su escudo tan bien armado, y es que tuvo de mentor a Emmett y Jeremy que ahora son muy amigos de Bella, claro que Edward ya no puede decir nada mas jejje. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y conversar por Facebook. Mas bien mándame un mensaje a mi inbox para conversar del tema sobre colocar los nombres en el fic!_

 ** _Merce:_** _Si lo tiene mas que desconcertado y es que el empresario se va un mes, no supo nada mas y ahora encuentra a un Bella muy cambiada y por no tener el control de eso saca chispas pero por supuesto que lo tiene mas que merecido para que aprenda a no ser tan prejuicio con la gente jejje Merce espero seguir comentando contigo sobre los próximos capítulos muchas gracias por seguir el fic!_

 ** _Leslie:_** _Gracias por apoyar el fic y por tu comentario! Sii a mi también me encanta el fic además se va a desarrollar mas cosas donde descubriremos porque Edward es asi y porque Bella se había quedado sola con su hermano. Espero que este capitulo te guste!_

 ** _mariannys montero:_** _Holaaaa! Gracias por tu comentario y por apoyar este fic! Hummm la verdad yo tampoco sé como descargarlo desde el androi jejje pero sii gustas puedo ir mandándote los capítulos por tu correo electrónico para que puedas descargarlo por tu celular y asi poder seguir leyendo el fic. Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado! Me escribes si gustas que te envie el fic!_

 ** _GensiSalvatore25_** _: jejje gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo al fic. Si actualizo cada domingo por las noches solo que esta vez tuve fallas técnicas con mi computadora pero el próximo domingo actualizare mas temprano! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a mas lectores y autores les vaya gustan el fic, y disculparme nuevamente por las fallas técnicas que tuve pero ya actualizare a tiempo, les invito a leer el siguiente capitulo y dejenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	4. SIN OPCIÓN

CAPITULO 4: SIN OPCIÓN

POV EDWARD

Un mes más se pasó más que volando. La empresa iba bien por ahora, con la ayuda de Isabella debo de admitir, las acciones crecían, y los inversionistas seguían entrando cada vez más por los negocios que comenzábamos a tener. No podía negar lo que claramente se notaba a la vista, Isabella y yo somos un buen equipo para el pesar todos en la empresa sobre todo para mi empleados con altos cargos, ya que Isabella resultaba ser más que eficiente, pero eso no hacia sostenible la relación con Isabella, fuera de la oficina. Su carácter y el mío no querían congeniar. Sobre todo, cuando tenía las reuniones con Jeremy que son casi frecuentes y esas reuniones que se daba cada dos veces por semana y yo… y yo… sin saber a dónde va. No es que me importara, pero definitivamente agotaba mi paciencia… tiene que entender que es la señora Masen le guste o no hay reglas… pero ella solamente me desafiaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de ganar… y eso se hacía más seguido.

\- Te he dicho una y mil veces no soy tu empleada – grito esta vez por toda la casa al instante que se dirigía hacia las escaleras, lo cual agradecí que Rosalie estuviera en sus constantes viajes – para que te dirijas así de ese modo

\- ¿Quieres que te haga recordar que firmaste algo? – musite molestándome más apoyando mi mano en el barandal y colocando mi vista hacia arriba para verla

\- Entonces me consideras una empleada… - se detuvo en el tercer escalón para voltear a verme ya que me encontraba en el segundo escalón – si es así, ¿Entonces dime donde están mis horas de descanso? Porque trabajo más de ocho horas y eso compromete un trabajo completo, y si vas a abusar de eso – se tomó una pausa para pensar – tendrás que pagarme horas extras porque ser tu esposa y sub - gerente es molesto – termino por exaltarse.

Perfecto ahora los dos estamos exaltados.

\- ¿Horas extras por estar fuera de la casa hasta altas horas de la noche?

\- Claro, me quieres en tu casa para seguir siendo la esposa, que ya es un trabajo entonces págame – estaba más que enojada se le veía y eso me hacía alterar la paciencia – estoy agotada de estar fingiendo todo el tiempo en la empresa, entonces me merezco a ir a un restaurante sola a tomar algo

\- ¿Ahí estuviste? – dije asombrado. La verdad Isabella no aparentaba tener esa costumbre, no me parece pésimo yo también lo hago cada vez que yo… ¡No Edward! Está en falta y lo sabes.

\- Si ¿Por qué? – hablo haciéndome concentrar de nuevo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Señor control

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le pregunte incrédulo pasando mi mano por mi cabello y dejando mi saco en el barandal

\- Señor control – dijo viéndome desafiante - todo esto porque nadie te informo donde estaba…

\- Ordenes tuyas – enarque una ceja para colocar mis manos en la cintura

\- Por supuesto, no soy tu empleada, no aquí

No aquí, ella dijo no aquí.Entonces me dio una idea. Sonreí mentalmente.

\- Isabella entiende eres Masen, eso trae responsabilidades. No puedes aparecerte sola a una discoteca porque te reconocerían peor sino estoy a tu lado, sabes las cosas que dirían… tu imagen, la mía, la de Rosalie, cualquiera que este conformada por el apellido saldrá en primera plana

Yo sabía bien lo molesto que es eso. Por años lo he vivido. Edward no puedes hacer esto, la prensa. Edward no puedes hacer lo otro, la prensa. Evite que por todos los medios nadie molestara al menos a Rosalie, pero a veces ganaban, pero a ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

\- De acuerdo – soltó de pronto. Sus respuestas me sorprenden, a veces creo saber que me va a decir, pero al final sale con otra cosa – ahora si me permites voy a ir a descansar en mi cuarto, tengo mucho sueño… que tengas provecho con el vino

\- ¿Pero…?

\- La pequeña mancha que está aquí – coloco su dedo en mi pecho mientras pego el libro al suyo, ese libro que traía desde hace un mes, siempre me intrigo. De pronto me quedo viendo por unos instantes, luego se separó de mi – mañana hay reunión, no te desveles

\- Por cierto, eso no quita que los martes y jueves te desaparezcas siempre a la misma hora – susurre

Ella siguió subiendo las escaleras y antes de desaparecer de mi vista me contesto:

\- Tampoco el hecho que te desaparezcas los domingos en las mañanas de ocho a diez

Me quede haciendo gestos. Ella me hecho un vistazo y se puso en camino de nuevo. Moví la cabeza, mientras me sentaba en las escaleras. Suspire ¿Que rayos pasara con todo esto? No podía seguir así. Diez meses, se me van hacer una eternidad. De pronto se acercó Hans que no lo note hasta que vi sus lustrados y elegantes zapatos taparon el suelo que veía con agotamiento.

\- Señor es muy tarde, ¿se va a ir a descansar?

Suspire con pesar mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi saco. Al estar sobre mis pies, le brinde un rostro frio y distante para solo musitar:

\- Me voy a mi recamara, ve a dormir tú también

\- Claro, señor

Me di vuelta y subí las escaleras. Camine con toda la paciencia del mundo, pase por la puerta de Isabella y movía la cabeza porque hasta ahora no creía que una persona podía hacerme perder la calma en menos de cinco segundos. Sé que soy un hombre de muy escasa paciencia, pero esto es inaudito. Entre a mi cuarto y por al menos, las próximas siete horas no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

.

.

.

Dos de la tarde, se dio la cuarta reunión y salimos vivos. A más reuniones que se presentaban, la presencia de Isabella se hacía más constante. Siempre veía cosas que a veces se me pasaba por alto, pero somos buen equipo. No quería reconocerlo, pero Emmett tiene razón. Al menos fuera de casa no estallábamos entre nosotros

\- Señor Nick – hablo Isabella al notar que ya comenzaba a molestarme ¿Que acaso no soy lo suficientemente claro? – necesitamos inversionistas constantes.

Isabella aprendió a tratar a las personas como yo, pero ella le ponía un toque más femenino. Movía la pierna un poco, girando un poco el asiento. Girando su lápiz entre sus dedos, una costumbre que comenzó a ganar en el instante que algo le empezaba desesperar. Al igual que yo, si me tomaba la corbata, es que estaba llegando a mis límites.

\- Señora Masen entiendo eso, pero ya hay varios productos en el mercado, quedémonos con estos y ya

Emmett la veía con tanta curiosidad a Isabella pareciera que esperaba que algo dijera para que sacara su fuerza. Por otro lado, Jeremy nuestro inversionista principal. Se quedaba callado y solo opinaba para apoyar a Isabella. Que molesto, pero a la vez tenía razón. Los demás solo asentían. Nick no dejaba de hablar, la reunión ya se había pasado de la hora, note que la señora Masen vio su reloj disimuladamente.

\- Nick Thompson– dijo deteniendo a todos, paro su lápiz – Edward y yo no vamos a solo quedarnos con estos inversionistas – coloco todas las hojas en la mesa de vidrio inclinándose lo necesario para poder volver a su postura original – la empresa tiene para más… si hacemos las cosas que nos sugiere la empresa no avanza. Los productos que tenemos ahora son sustentables porque así el mercado lo requiere, pero no podemos basarnos que eso durara por siempre. De mi parte como subgerente general principal, esto no tendrá mi firma de aprobación ¿Ok?

\- ¿Señor Masen? – pregunto Nick mientras me veía, pero Isabella ya había sentenciado

\- Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Isabella – dije parándome porque Isabella ya sé encontraba de pie con su vaso con café.

\- Pero señor Masen esto es imprudente, una decisión absurda de tomar

Fruncí mis labios, sabía a la perfección quien iba a molestarse a más no poder. Bella estaba a mitad de la oficina en el instante que Nick término de opinar, haciéndola parar en seco. Abotone mi saco y me cruce de brazos para ver el espectáculo. Ella giro con gracia y suavidad, se paró firme y puso una mano en su cadera mientras que la otra sostenía con una fuerza excesiva su vaso, claro que no es notorio, pero se podía ver la tensión en esa mano. Sin embargo, todo su rostro de repente se relajó y colocando un rostro inexpresivo musito con indiferencia:

\- Nick, tengo dos opciones para ti, pero ambas no son correctas, sin embargo, se la diré. Una – dijo tomando un poco de su café – puede seguir su ejemplo y hacer que la empresa se estanque y echarle la culpa a usted por no agregar más inversionistas. – Vi su vaso descartable color blanco de Starbucks y disfruto del aroma que emanaba para luego verlo – o dos, cometer el grave error de cuestionar mis decisiones y que de igual forma se vea en una terrible posición… además… ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cuantas personas han salido despedidas por solo decir que es imprudente mi opinión y al final con resultado mostré que estaba en lo correcto?

Diez, a decir verdad, respondí mentalmente mientras colocaba mis manos en mis bolsillos. Todos ellos incompetentes. Swan podía ver el error que cinco personas trabajando en un área no podían ver. Terrible habilidad para mí porque demandaba que la viera más seguido, pero al menos en la empresa no somos enemigos. No del todo.

\- No, señora – se limitó en decir Thompson que tuve que agachar la cabeza.

\- Bueno – dijo bajando su mano – te sugiero… no, no es la palabra que busco… Hummm, mejor esta… – coloco su rostro inexpresivo para musitar – no te conviene estar en esa lista, porque una vez que sepas el número de personas que han salido de aquí y que cargos tenían, entonces te podrías considerar parte de la fila.

Si. Una vez más hizo lo de "estilo Bulls" o como fuese que lo llamara Jeremy. Nadie podía callar con la facilidad que la señora Masen lo había hecho. Se limitó de sonreír, se dio vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. Dejando de ver su espalda y las curvas que ese vestido suyo le resaltaba. Suspire.

\- Señores nos estaremos reuniendo dentro un mes más… Nick busca inversionistas. Sino contrato a otra persona y ya

\- Claro señor – comunico molesto para luego tomar sus cosas y retirarse.

Si. Si. Nick enójate todo lo que quieras, pero ya hablé y punto.

\- Una vez más lo hizo – comento Emmett parándose y acercándose a mi escritorio donde ya me encontraba viendo algunos datos de la computadora

\- ¿Pueden dejar de estar alagando? – musite con incomodad mientras mi mano derecha tomaba a mi izquierda que ya estaba en forma de puño, al instante que mis codos apoyaban en el escritorio.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta ver lo evidente? – me refuto el leal amigo de Swan y mi socio a la vez, viéndome un poco extrañado

\- No, claro que no – hice una pausa para verlo – pero ¿Crees que ella le gustaría que la alaguen a cada rato?

\- Quizás no de ninguno de los dos – interrumpió Emmett mientras nos señalaba – pero no sé qué tal lo tome de parte de Jeremy

Me tensione un poco, el aludido sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras yo enarcaba una ceja y fruncía los labios. De pronto sentí el instante incomodo entre nosotros y me quedaron viendo los dos. Debo cerrar el tema de Isabella ya y concentrarme en el problema de la empresa. Si. Edward sé más fuerte.

\- Si están mirándome será mejor que yo sea Isabella Swan queriendo escuchar sus estúpidos halagos… - mencione con rabia, ellos desviaron la vista – ahora entréguenme resultados pronto antes que tome decisiones más drásticas

Emmett asintió y Jeremy tomos sus papeles. No dijeron nada más y se pasaron a retirar, pero desde la puerta Jeremy me dijo en un tono más amable de lo acostumbrado.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Scott… ¿Lograras ir?

\- Tengo reunión de negocios por la noche – note la mirada decepcionarse, pero en un segundo después le ilumino el rostro como si recordara algo mas

\- Claro entiendo, espero que tu regalo sea muy grande y costoso – rio un poco antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él

No estoy para cumpleaños de cualquier modo. Vi el reloj, tenía que almorzar para después pasar a recoger a Rosalie del aeropuerto, tuvo que viajar por un tema de la empresa. Ya no tenía tiempo para ella y eso no me gustaba. Suspiré y comencé agilizar las cosas.

.

.

.

\- ¡Rayos Rosalie! Porque mejor no te compras la boutique así te evitas traer maletas llenas de ropa. Mejor te presto un conteiner de la empresa para que lo transporten por barco con los demás productos – musite mientras veía a los empleados desfilar con sus cosas y me reía un poco.

\- Qué bueno es verte de buen humor. ¿Acaso será el amor que te tiene así?

La veía tan feliz que no podía destruir esa historia falsa que le invente. Muchas veces, le he querido decir la verdad, pero sus ojos me lo impedían. Iba a responder, pero se me adelanto.

\- Y hablando de amor… - alce la vista para notar a Rosalie que veía a alguien, entonces Swan bajaba las escaleras con delicadeza y verdadero ímpetu. Ella traía la sonrisa falsa que nos acostumbramos a tener delante de todos. Después de esa larga platica que tuvimos sobre nuestras muestras de afecto delante de todos. Una tarde muy incómoda.

\- ¡Rosalie que buenos que estés en casa! – dijo Isabella abrazándola un poco y luego soltarla. Si Swan en ese aspecto es igual que yo, no nos gusta mostrar afecto, pero si lo sentimos… bueno al menos eso creo… aunque con cierta persona lo, es más.

\- Gracias cuñada, y claro que tenía que venir… además hoy es cumpleaños de Scott, no me lo puedo perder… - Isabella le sonrió y recordé que tenía que hacer mi parte.

\- Cariño – musite para tomarla por la cintura y darle un beso en sus cabellos, que debo admitir con pesar que huele de maravillas.

Ella se dejó hacer cariño, parece un gato, donde uno tiene que ir hacerle cariño sino ella no lo hace. Huraña

\- Hola querido – dijo para darme una sobadita en la espalda y rápidamente apartarnos.

\- Ustedes sí que son raros… - comento Rosalie rodeando sus ojos un poco

\- No es eso – anuncio una voz detrás de nosotros, los tres volteamos y me sorprendió ver a Rafael caminando a nuestra dirección – solo no son tan cariñosos ante el publico

\- Cierto eso debe de ser – apresuro en decir Rosalie. Si en alguien creía ciegamente es en Rafael y agradecí enormemente que estuviera aquí

\- Isabella buenas noches – compartió un saludo mi amigo con Swan

\- Rafael, que gusto verte – ella dijo asintiendo

\- Igualmente… vengo para llevarme a Edward, amigo es hora de la cena

Me fije en el reloj, si van hacer veinte para las siete es mejor ir yendo. Entonces asentí y vi a Isabella que miraba con desconcierto.

\- ¿Puedes traer tu abrigo? Ya no vamos

\- ¿A dónde? – sonrió confundida y vio rápidamente a Rafael. ¿Ella realmente lo había olvidado?

\- A la cena de hoy con los negocios que tenemos para…

\- Lo olvide – contesto rápido. Si ya reviso su agenda mentalmente – no me acorde, cariño no me necesitas ahí, además ya separé una reunión importante para hoy

\- Aplázalo – musite apretando los dientes y poniéndole mi entera atención

\- Imposible – me vio desafiante y luego vio a nuestra audiencia. Sobre todo, Rosalie que se sorprendió de nuestra riña privada. Sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿No es lindo? – les dijo para acercarse un poco más y acomodarme fingidamente la corbata – no quiere separarse de mi pero querido – tenso la última palabra en sus labios y también en sus manos al ajustarme la corbata un poco, haciéndome bajar un poco más hacia ella – yo sé que tú puedes sólito siempre lo has hecho – entonces me soltó la corbata y me dio una pequeña palmadita en mi mejilla

Rafael se reía mientras Rosalie desbordaba amor, que incómodo. Me quedo sonreír y decirle con los más tierno posible o sea casi cero.

\- Claro cariño… entonces nos vemos más tarde

\- Por supuesto – respondió para darme la espalda y entablar de nuevo la conversación con Rosalie e irse caminado a su cuarto

Rafael me miro y enarco una ceja. Ten cuidado que vas a decir, pensé.

\- Llevas un matrimonio envidiable – comento para tratar de ocultar su risita, pero fue tarde

\- Convenio – corregí haciendo un gesto y soltándome un poco la presión de la corbata – y ya cállate. Mejor vámonos de una buena vez.

Salimos de la mansión con los guardaespaldas y los autos que nos esperaban. No quise conducir así que Sam se encargara del volante. Comentaba con Rafael de las cosas que pasaban durante la empresa y sobre Isabella, también sobre el cambio de lugar de la cena de esta noche. Llegamos al restaurante donde estaban todas las personas de negocios. Tres para ser exactos. Paul, Embriz y Juil, empresarios de la cadena de restaurantes más importante de la ciudad, su marca es mundialmente conocida, a ver que negocios podemos hacer.

\- Señores por fin llegaron – comento Rafael una vez llegamos a la mesa.

\- Que tal Rafael – saludo Embry estaba agotado se le podía escuchar en su voz. De pronto note que alguien más estaba en la mesa, personas que no deberían estar aquí. Entonces me tense.

\- Masen que gusto es verte por aquí – hablo el de test morena con cabello negro y sonrisa tremendamente irritante

\- Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, Jacob – comente apretando los dientes, su presencia en la ciudad y en la cena no es buena.

\- Que bromista – hablo con la sonrisa en sus labios, ladeo la cabeza y noté a la pesada de Emily, la hermana de este – traje a mi ahora socia

\- Emily – pronuncie como saludo. La velada se iba a poner engorrosa, con la poca paciencia que tenía para soportar a los Black. Emily no dejaba de mirarme ¡Genial! Recordé que yo le atraía físicamente, eso significa que iba a estar cariñosa conmigo toda la puta noche. Por primera vez desee que Isabella estuviera aquí

\- Siéntate a mi lado – anuncio ella. Si definitivamente quiero que Swan esté aquí. En el instante que iba a tomar asiento mi mano dejo a relucir el anillo de matrimonio, entonces Jacob comento con tono burlón

\- Es cierto… te casaste

Solo sonreí, no iba y tampoco tenía que comentar mis cosas privadas, menos en una mesa de negocios. Me senté con rapidez al igual que Rafael.

\- No sabían que se conocían – decidió tomar la palabra Embry

\- Hace algunos años atrás – respondió el aludido Black

Claro que Black iba a omitir la forma terrible que lo conocía, no es agradable para mi familia, el estúpido que estaba sentado al frente mío, pero estoy obligado a ponerle buena cara.

\- Pero coméntanos ¿Quién es la afortunada? – presento interés Jacob

\- Mi esposa no se relaciona con los medios sociales

\- Ah entonces no es de nuestra clase social – interrumpo Emily algo presumida

Pero tenía razón, Isabella no estaba en nuestra clase social pero tampoco lo necesitaba…

\- Si y creo que eso es lo que la hace única – de pronto Rafael me quedo viendo

En la mesa solo una persona conocía, no del todo, mi relación con Swan y sabía que ni en años luz diría algo así. Me limite a tomar un poco de agua de la copa más cercana mientras los demás solo reían y compartían la opinión de que "estoy enamorado". Rafael enarco una ceja mientras sonreía, yo me encogí de hombros haciendo un gesto. Yo podre ser muy exigente, pero reconozco cuando alguien es eficiente en su trabajo y Swan lo es, así me cueste decirlo y pensarlo, pero debo admitir que lo es.

La reunión paso entre comentarios de los demás y yo veía cada vez más seguido el reloj, solo una hora había pasado. Una hora donde los ojos acosadores de Emily no dejaban de verme, un tranquilo Rafael que calmaba los comentarios ácidos que le mandaba a Jacob, un Embry que no dejaba de reírse por el bufón de Black. Insoportable. Lo peor es que Swan no está aquí como para poder frenar los Black de un solo tiro es probable que lo hubiera hecho. Que tal esposa tengo. Gruñí por dentro.

\- Bueno hablaremos de negocios – comento Embry

Al menos venia lo bueno, Embry no dejaba de hablar de inversiones en negocios que no me parecían tan descabellados, pero Rafael refutaba algunas cosas. La suma que pedían es algo elevada y estas decisiones no las podía tomar solo, teniendo a mi hermana y su patrimonio en esto. Lo pensé, quise llamar a mi contador, pero es muy tarde y debe estar de viaje con su familia total es fin de semana es probable que este en Paris. Suspire y no me quedo de otra que llamar a Isabella, pero en menos de cinco minutos reparo que no tengo su número de teléfono. Si llamo a Chelsea, su asistente, pareceré un verdadero estúpido. Disimuladamente tome el celular y mande un mensaje rápido a Emmett, solo tomo la eternidad de diez minutos para cuando me encontraba abandonando la mesa con una excusa familiar.

\- Masen – susurre en cuanto me encontraba fuera del alcance de los oídos de los comensales

\- ¿Qué paso amigo? – pregunto una preocupado Emmett que apenas lo podía escuchar

\- Estoy en una reunión muy pesada

\- Cierto los dueños de los restaurantes y ¿No te puedes ir y ya? – decía algo apresurado

\- Es un cliente delicado Emmett, lo sabes – de pronto se escuchó la bulla de alguna persona haciéndome alejar el teléfono del oído - ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Scott ¿Recuerdas? – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de la bulla

\- Pensé que irías más tarde – comenté al ver el reloj que colgaba de mi muñeca – apenas son las nueve

\- Claro que es tarde, todo empezó a las cinco… - tomo una pausa, al parecer estaba tomando algo – ya sabes el protocolo empieza a las cinco, pero la verdadera fiesta es a las nueve y por tu culpa estoy perdiéndome un gran baile.

¿Desde cuándo Emmett se ha vuelto menos serio? Claro que seguía siendo el mismo hombre respetable, serio y cero bromistas, pero… esta vez se escuchaba algo más alegre…

\- Lo siento por interrumpirte por temas urgentes de la empresa – comente para hacerle recordar que no solo es mi herencia que está en juego – ¿Me puedes pasar el número de Isabella?

\- Claro, pero no creo que te conteste ahora – comento rápido haciéndome poner en alta voz porque podía escuchar el eco

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunte con verdadera intriga

\- Pues porque… bueno… ella hasta en la reunión de Scott – hablo lo más tranquilo, pausado y maduro posible

\- ¿Qué ella que? – dije tratando de calmar mi voz, ya que algunas personas me veían y este lugar es muy concurrido por gente "importante"

\- Cállate Edward estas con todo el volumen alto, te acabo de enviar su número – dijo al instante que sonaba la notificación, pero ya me importaba muy poco el mensaje

\- Se supone que estaba en una reunión imposible de aplazar – susurre reventando de cólera

\- Bueno – hizo una pausa – la fiesta de Scott es una reunión y si, es imposible de aplazar porque hoy es su cumpleaños

De pronto se escuchó la voz de su hermana llamándolo.

\- Em, ya ven para cambiar de parejas, a Jeremy le toca bailar con Isabella y a ti con Rosalie

\- Ya voy – dijo tapando el auricular un poco – amigo ya tengo que dejarte me están llamando

\- No te preocupes – volviendo a la cena de negocios – voy para allá

Me aproxime a la mesa con rapidez y me excuse diciendo que tenía que irme por un tema familiar que atender y con urgencia, ellos entendieron, pero pude ver en sus rostros la sorpresa, claro yo jamás me retiraba en media cena. Me acerque al mesero más próximo y saque quinientos dólares para indicarle que pagaría la cuenta de todos y que se quedara con el cambio. Salí de la puerta, no me di cuenta que Rafael estaba a mi costado.

\- ¿Tema familiar? – dijo irónico mientras yo me quitaba la corbata y me desabotonaba el botón

\- Si – conteste secamente mientras entraba con el carro

\- Eso tiene nombre y apellido – anuncio al sentarse a mi lado

\- No es necesario que vengas – sugerí viendo la puerta para que pueda bajar y continuar la cena

\- ¿Y perderme de algo interesante? – musito al cerrar la puerta del carro – no claro que no, mejor voy contigo

Genial esto se iba a poner peor, con Rafael a mi lado tendría que limitarme. Indique la dirección de Jeremy. Estuve callado todo el trayecto, del restaurante hasta la casa de los Cooper solo estaba a media hora. Algo muy beneficio para mí porque no soportaba la situación. Rafael solo reía debes en cuando mientras veía su celular. Llegamos hasta el portón y en tono burlón Rafael comento:

\- Espero que hayas traído tu invitación

\- No necesito una – dije apretando los dientes

Entramos sin ningún problema y Sam manejo rápidamente hasta la puerta principal. Al bajar del carro note que Mike y Aron estaban dentro del carro que le otorgue a Swan por protección pase con paso veloz, y el mayordomo de los Cooper nos condujo hasta el evento, estaba en el jardín más grande, adornado con luces y telas todo el ambiente. Reconocí rápido a Demetria y Félix que estaba a una distancia prudente del grupo de mis amigos, me acerque a ellos y me indicaron donde estaba Swan, pero no los veía hasta que note que Emmett se encontraba solo a un lado riendo con Scott, al llegar Emmett me vio sorprendió.

\- Scott – musite con agrado, a decir verdad, el chico me caía bien – feliz cumpleaños

\- Edward, gracias por venir – respondió estrechando mi mano, sin embargo, no duro mucho puesto que Ariana comenzó a llamarlo desde la pista de baile, se excusó rápido y me dijo que disfrutara la fiesta al igual que Rafa

\- ¿Qué me ves así? – le pregunte a Emmett con enojo mientras guardaba mi corbata enrollada en el bolsillo

\- No pensé que vendrías – se encogió de hombros para seguir tomando de su copa y dejarlo en la mesa que habían afuera

\- Te dije que vendría

\- La pregunta es ¿A qué has venido? – me pregunto divertido, a lo mucho una sonrisa y enarcando una ceja. Rafa rio bajo

\- Estaba solo en una cena donde Swan tendría que haber estado y no tuvo la decencia de decirme que prefirió ir a una reunión social antes que venir a una reunión sumamente delicada de la empresa. – comente con incomodidad tratando de buscarla con los ojos – hay temas que pueden afectar a mi empresa sino se toma la decisión correcta

\- Pero Edward ella no es tu empleada, es tu esposa además acabas de decirlo es tu empresa no la de ella… - interrumpió cómicamente Rafael

\- Es mi esposa y tiene un cargo importante en la empresa, este tema también le compete – le dije con cara de pocos amigos

\- Bueno Bella también tiene derecho a divertirse – dijo cuidadosamente Emmett

\- Y yo también, pero prefiero hacer crecer la empresa con negocios, gracias – respondí sarcásticamente

\- Técnicamente has venido por tu esposa – termino por decir un divertido Emmett

\- Y por su sub gerente general principal – hablo Rafa muy cómico estaban este par, ya les iba a decir algo, pero de pronto cambian la música del evento y ponen una suave la gente se abre y noto que Jeremy tomaba la cintura de Bella con su mano para bailar muy cerca. Mi cuerpo se tensó en menos de un segundo, ¿Pero qué carajos? Entiendo el acercamiento de Jeremy con Isabella, pero aquí, en lugar público bailando tan pegados.

\- Entonces ¿Qué te molesta más… que te quedaras solo sin que tu sub gerente general principal no te acompañara?... o – susurro Rafael que también los veía

\- ¿Qué tu esposa estuviera en una reunión bailando? – dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros

Les di una mirada muy destructora y antes de irme directamente hacia ellos contesté.

\- Ni la primera, ni la segunda… eso solo que… Swan tiene responsabilidades y punto

Ellos rieron un poco, me importaba un carajo si me creían o no, pero… por unos segundos sentí que tampoco yo me lo creía… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué me ponía así? No definitivamente es porque estuve solo en esa reunión, cuando Swan se pasaba de fiesta. Sus ojos se chocaron con los míos en el instante que Jeremy la dejaba de girar. Ambos se quedaron de una pieza, y se separaron un poco.

\- Edward – dijo sorprendido y sonriente… ¿Qué pasaría si dé un buen golpe le bajo los dientes por no decirme que mi esposa estaba aquí y porque su estúpido rostro se le ilumino hoy por la tarde?... ¿Qué? Yo dije eso, despeje esos pensamientos al segundo que trato de hablarme – pero que…

\- Te puedes ir a la … - estaba hablando con enojo, note que algunos invitados nos veían. Control Edward. Cambie mi tono por uno más amigable y también de tema – puerta principal… Sam te dará el regalo que tiene para Scott

\- Por supuesto amigo – me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro, beso la mano de Swan para pasármela – ya vuelvo te dejo en buenas manos

\- Claro, la de su esposo – susurre por lo bajo – Tomate tu tiempo – le indique, sabía que Sam podría con él… total sabe que siempre regalo

Una vez que se fue Jeremy, Swan quito su mano de la mía y se dio media vuelta para irse. Está equivocada para pensar que me plantara dos veces. Entonces me adelante y tome su mano para hacerla girar hacia mí y colocarla más cerca de lo que estaba con Jeremy. Ella se quedó asombrada y yo solo enarque una ceja con arrogancia.

Si, Swan. También sé bailar.

De pronto comencé a mecerme con ella, la tomé de la cintura y sentí esa calidez, haciéndome bajar un poco la guardia, y al parecer su carácter también. De cualquier forma, tenemos que fingir ser el matrimonio feliz, además es el primer evento social informal que somos vistos. Así que a sonreír. Nos mirábamos fijamente, tan inexpresivos y concentrados a la vez. La música permitía que la manejara a mi antojo… y se sentía bien que se dejara guiar. Le daba vueltas y hasta tomaba muy de cerca su cintura, por unos instantes nuestra frente se juntaba, pero cada vez que nos dábamos cuenta tratábamos de separarnos, pero por la cantidad de gente se nos hacía imposible. Note que se abrió un poco la multitud y entonces pase mi mano derecha hacia su cintura y con ese brazo la cargue para apoyarla contra mi cuerpo para hacernos girar mientras nos veíamos fijamente. La música estaba por terminar, la baje y entonces tome su cintura con mi mano izquierda y con suavidad la empuje para atrás, ella se dejó caer para luego lentamente hacerla subir mientras la música terminaba de a pocos y nuestras frentes chocaban un poco. Estábamos agitados nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Lo sorprendente es que seguíamos unidos muy de cerca. Recobramos el sentido en cuanto las personas aplaudían a la orquesta y entonces, yo recordé el motivo que me trajo aquí y ella su carácter indomable.

\- Esto fue imprudente de tu parte – me dijo para irse hacia Emmett que estaba con Rafael

Me encamine detrás de ella, todos nos veían pero al parecer llamábamos mucho la atención. Al detenerse frente de ellos musite bajo, pero con coraje:

\- ¿Imprudente?... decidiste venir aquí en vez de ir a la reunión de la empresa

\- Ahora es "la" empresa – susurro mientras hacía comillas en el aire – ¿Dónde quedo el "tu"? Emmett mi bolso – mando y este se acercó a la mesa más cercana y tomo el bolso

\- Eres Masen te guste o no. Así que compórtate como una – conteste adelantándome antes que huyera nuevamente

\- No soy tu empleada Edward

\- No en casa – conteste rápido entonces trato de refutar y continúe – así es, fueron tus palabras, no te puedo tratar como empleado en la casa, no dijiste nada con respecto a fuera de ella

\- Carajo – se quejó por lo bajo, pero eso no lo detendría

\- Chicos relájense… es la fiesta de Scott, hay invitados porque mejor no lo hablan en casa… - Rafael hablaba, pero Swan y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos fijamente hasta que los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo en el instante que dijo algo extraño

\- ¡Qué?! – hablamos los dos en unisonó

\- Que en casa pueden hablar de los celos de Edward y del error de Isabella por dejarlo solo

Isabella emitió un "ah" de reproche y fastidio significando un "¿Qué estás hablando?" para cruzar los brazos mientras yo solo me limitaba a negar con la cabeza para poner mis manos a la altura de mi cintura. Emmett rio un poco y tomo por el hombro a Rafael para decir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Amigo, no… mejor Shhh… – le decía mientras lo hacía retroceder suavemente el paso que creyó firme haber dado.

\- Pero ¿Qué dije? – se encogía de hombros Rafa levantando las manos

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que está hablando? – le pregunte a Isabella, ella puso los ojos en blanco

\- Para nada – dijo al llevarse las manos al collar que traía, estaba molesta en un menor grado, eso hacia cada vez que sentía presionada o cuando no podía estallar como quería. Estaba igual yo me iba a llevar la mano a mi corbata pero ya la tenía en mi bolsillo.

\- ¿Edward? – dijo Rosalie viéndome extrañada mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo - ¿Pensé que no vendrías?

\- También yo – susurre rápido apretando los dientes

\- ¿Qué? – respondió ella mientras los demás nos veían

\- Que claro no, nunca dije que no vendría – ella me soltó y rio un poco – bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos porque mejor no vamos a bailar – sugirió Rosalie sonriente y llena de energía más de la usual mientras tomaba una copa de champán que un mesero estaba sirviendo

Así que ese líquido está haciendo que mi hermana estuviera más alegre que de costumbre. Un suspiro más fuerte salió de mis labios, porque no podía evitar que tomara y si la regañaba aquí es muy probable que sus amigas le dijeran algo después… no hay que evitar el drama.

\- Rosalie muchas gracias – le dijo Swan de pronto con una amabilidad única mientras le quitaba la copa– quería probar un poco de champán desde hace rato pero porque mejor no te nos adelantas a bailar… quizás Rafael podría enseñarte algunos pasos

Sugiero suavemente para alzar brevemente la ceja y sonreír hacia su dirección. El entendió rápido y tomo la mano de mi hermana para llevarla a la pista de baile. Rosalie sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras es llevada hasta la multitud. Debo admitir que me quede sorprendido al ver que su capacidad de "ordenar y manejar" a las personas ha mejorado a medida que ido pasando los meses.

\- Gracias – dije bajando la guardia un poco, bueno se trataba de Rosalie

\- No eres el único que quiere cuidarla Edward – tomo un poco del champán – además quería probar – vio un poco la copa de vidrio

\- Conozco a otro par que debería bailar también – susurro Emmett viéndonos

\- NO – dijimos los dos rápido

\- Solo es un comentario

\- Guárdatelo – susurro Swan para tomarse de golpe la bebida. Me sorprendió. No sabía que tan resisten es al alcohol.

Note de pronto que todos nos estaban viendo, que extraño, llamábamos más la atención que en el primer evento. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no nos habían visto antes? Quizás porque estamos mostrando la molestia que teníamos. Me fije en el reloj, estaba sorprendido que iban hacer veinte para las once de noche. Es hora de irnos, además no estaba con humor de poner caritas felices para complacer a los demás. Iba a tomar la mano de Swan, solo para fingir cariño y de pronto Ariana con Scott se acercaron, con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿También estaban algo tomados? Genial esto complica las cosas.

\- Isabella, Edward – decía una gritona Ariana – que lindo bailaron

\- Si Edward eres un excelente bailador – comento Scott pero el trataba de mantener una compostura mejor

\- Gracias – comente respondiéndole cordialmente

\- Isabella ven quiero presentarte algunas amigas – le tomo de la mano para arrastrarla – Ahora volvemos

\- Espera Ariana… - decía ella tratando de detenerla de a poco

\- No seas aguafiestas – le sonreí a Swan fingidamente – ve y conversa un rato luego regresas… tienes que ser amable como una Masen lo es

Ella me fulmino con sus ojos mientras es arrastrada hacia el grupo grande donde se encontraban tres señorita sentadas en una mesa súper elegante. Scott se iba con ellas y Emmett soltó una risita entre dientes.

\- Sabes que Isabella no le gusta conversar con las amigas de Ariana ¿No?

\- No lo supe hasta hace unos dos segundos – quise reírme pero me encontraba muy agotado para burlarme de Swan – pero no sé porque no les gusta…

\- Es que normalmente solo hablan de ropa y Bella le gusta… - se tomó una pausa – hablar más de cosas de negocios… algo así como tú – se encogió de hombros.

Me dejo intrigado este comentario. Lo analizare después.

\- ¿Vas a quedar un rato aunque sea? – dijo Emmett poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillo – la gente está aquí, todos te conocen… es muy descortés que te vayas de pronto

\- Bueno creo que tienes…

Tome un poco de aire para poder responderle pero de pronto note que un tumulto de chicas y chicos se aproximaron a la puerta de entrada. Esto llamo mi atención y alce un poco la cabeza. Entonces lo vi. No venia solo, y esto es muy raro. Que él también está aquí, no es bueno. Para nada. Me tense con todo mi cuerpo, su rostro me hizo recordar en el siguiente minuto, toda la molestia que tenía hacia él y sus hermanos. A diferencia de Black, este no tenía la decencia de mostrar respeto ante nadie. Ya iba a dar un paso adelante pero Emmett me sostuvo rápido.

\- Edward – susurro preocupado apretando los dientes viendo a nuestro alrededor – no hagas esto aquí

\- Hay muchas cosas que tengo que encararle a ese chico

\- Lo sé – suspiro fuerte – yo mismo quisiera que le des su merecido y sabes que no apoyo la violencia pero fíjate en donde está.

Me detuve por unos minutos para ver y respirar en donde me encontraba, esta no es mi casa y tampoco mi fiesta. Desiste con mucho coraje el ir a patearle el rostro y guarde compostura.

\- No es bueno que este aquí

\- No, no lo es – hablo Emmett viéndolo fijamente

\- Y tampoco que Black estuviera en la cena

\- Espera – dijo viéndome tenso - ¿Jacob Black está aquí? ¿El Black que conocemos?

\- Si. Si. Si – musite furioso – Estos dos están aquí

Me pase la mano derecha por el cabello, mientras mi puño se tensaba.

\- Bueno, no ganaremos nada preocupándonos ahora – comento soltándome para acomodar su saco

\- ¿Crees que pueda venir para ese asunto? – cuestione en voz alta

\- Seguro, pero ya veremos total falta una integrante para eso y ellos lo saben – me contesto mi amigo para calmar su mal humor que de por sí ya estaba queriendo rebalsar

\- Emmett en serio quiero patearlo – comente con verdadero enojo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

\- Edward por favor – me grito con énfasis hablando un poco bajo – piensa en Rosalie, en los invitados

\- ¡NO! Rosalie no puede verlo – dije parándome en seco y tratando de alzar más la cabeza para ver donde estaba mi hermana. Emmett seguía hablando, no le prestaba atención hasta que musito:

\- Si conoce a Isabella… bueno tú sabes que de los tres personajes, el más peligro es…

\- ¡QUE NO SE LE OCURRA!

Mi voz se alzó pero solo capte la atención de un público con cero de importancia. Emmett me vio sorprendido.

\- Es una Masen Emmett, quiera o no también debo ver por su protección – musite rápido antes que se le ocurriera decir algo – pero no permitiré que se le acerque a ninguna de las dos, porque qué sino esta vez no contara la historia – lo volví a ver sonriendo a unas personas que están siendo de admiradores - ¿Que hace en la fiesta?

\- No creo que Jeremy o Scott lo hayan invitado, seguro ha sido la señora Cooper – tomo un poco de aire para botar un suspiro – no lo harían para dañarte lo sabes… este mundo de sociedad se le invita por protocolo…

\- Pues a la mierda el protocolo, nos vamos de aquí – comente en el instante que me di vuelta y chocaba directamente con Jeremy que me hablo desde unos cinco metros de distancia mientras se aproximaba

\- Edward muchas gracias por el regalo para Scott, un viaje hacia las islas de Grecia le asentaran bien – estaba sonriente mientras vigilaba con la vista al intruso ese

\- Pero ¿A quién… - se interrumpió de golpe para ver hacia mi dirección y noto del porque estaba aquí, vio rápidamente a Isabella y luego a Rosalie – Edward lo siento

Musito para voltear y verme con los ojos lleno de disculpas, pero eso ya no me importaba.

\- No lo invite yo, tampoco Scott – hablo para detenerse a unos dos metros de distancia de nosotros bajando su total animo

\- Lo sabemos – dijo Emmett para tranquilizarlo pero no tiene efecto

Yo no estaba tranquilo hasta que no fuéramos de aquí.

\- Tienes que sacar rápidamente de aquí a Isabella y Rosalie

Hablo en el instante que volvió a caminar para acercarse más a nosotros pero yo ya me encontraba dando los pasos hacia adelante, no me sorprende que se preocupara de las chicas Masen, total estima a la dos, aunque una más que la otra.

\- Y eso es lo que voy hacer. Me voy – dije pasando por su lado, gire mi rostro hasta la altura de mi hombro derecho y por encima indique – y sugiero que hagas lo mismo Emmett

Ya no escuche su respuesta porque camine para acercarme a Isabella mientras mandaba un mensaje a Rafael y Sam. Rosalie, con las copas de más, a la única persona haría caso es a Rafa. Suspire y guarde con enojo el celular. Si por unos instantes pensé que podría disfrutar de la fiesta ahora eso es imposible. Isabella, estaba riendo amenamente con las personas que compartía, estaba sola con Ariana y una chica más que ignore por completo y dos chicos. Me acerque a ella y le tome de la cintura interrumpiendo su conversación.

\- Cariño es hora de irnos – mi voz salió más seria de lo usual, la vi fijamente para que no protestará. Colocando la intensidad precisa, ella creo que entendió.

\- De acuerdo – dijo sonriente para dejar la copa al lado de mesa – ya tenemos que irnos un gusto hablar con ustedes

\- Señores – dije asintiendo

Me di la vuelta con Isabella y antes de empezar a caminar, le dije a Ariana que Emmett la estaba buscando. Ella solo sonrió y su respuesta fue más corporal que hablada, ya que se disculpó con las personas y se fue a la dirección que veía Emmett. Al salir de la vista de los invitados solté a Isabella.

\- ¿Bien me dirás que ocurre? – se estaba deteniendo poco a poco cada paso que dábamos

\- Solo avanza

\- Claro que no – dijo algo molesta haciendo que el jardín silencio que pasábamos se volviera un anfiteatro de lo fuerte que se escuchaba su voz

\- Baja la voz – conteste volteándome a ver que le pasaba ahora – por nuestro propio bien tenemos que irnos de aquí

\- ¿Por nuestro propio bien?

\- Si, ahora camina – le dije para tomarla del brazo y hacerla caminar

\- ¿Esto es porque vine? – dijo ella mientras se dejaba guiar por una segunda vez

\- En parte – respondí mientras trataba de ver donde estaba Sam

De un instante a otro ella se suelta de mi agarre y susurra

\- ¿En parte? No iré a ningún lado contigo hasta que me digas que ocurre, suficiente con que aceptara delante de todos irnos pero ahora estamos solos – decía mientras me señalaba con su bolso de mano

\- No es el lugar – dije enfatizando pero tratando hablar bajo

Se escuchó unos pasos, ¡Carajo! Tenían que venir personas por aquí y se supone que no nos deben ver discutiendo. Isabella me veía desafiante, ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué puedo hacer? Note que a lo lejos se aproximaba una pareja, la cual conocía no muy bien. Sin embargo no iba a exponer que hablaran de nosotros. Tome un respiro y le susurre:

\- Swan no es instante para conversar

\- Entonces si hay una razón – dijo susurrando mientras me veía con impaciencia

La pareja se iba aproximando y Swan no dejaba de verme para que le dé una respuesta.

\- No afirme nada, solo dije que no es instante para conversar

\- Pues no voy a moverme de aquí

En pestañear la pareja feliz se acercaban más rápido. ¡Carajos! Todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

\- Cualquier cosa que pase a partir de ahora te hago responsable – musite rápido

Swan me vio desconcertada, entonces me aproxime a ella rápidamente. La envolví rápido entre mis brazos, agache un poco la cabeza y empuje con la mano que tenía sobre su nuca para dirigir su boca hacia a mis labios. Ella estaba quieta pero coordinaba muy bien nuestro beso. Un golpe de ternura y fascinación entro por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir extraño y a la vez queriendo más. Con el beso, exigente o solo la furia que tenía, por poco me pierdo de nuestro alrededor hasta que escuche que la pareja pasó rápido por nuestro costado y se fue, haciéndome recordar del porque estábamos besándonos. Entonces de un instante a otro, la solté, antes que seguía con las preguntas mentales, que muy probablemente me asaltarían más tarde. Ella estaba agitada al igual que yo, nos veíamos tan desconcertados, ella paso saliva mientras yo me toma el cabello. Pestaño varias veces, su respiración luchaba con desesperación para calmarse. Sin embargo al pasar cinco segundos, se dio cuenta de las cosas que paso, se me acerco con mucha rapidez y me quería proporcionar una bofetada pero yo se lo impedí.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – exigió con fuerza

\- Te dije que cualquier cosa que pase a partir de ahora te haría responsable

\- Ahora pretendes decirme que esto fue mi culpa – dijo soltándose y parándose firme

\- Las personas le rehúyen a las muestras de afecto, por eso te besé. – dije haciendo un gesto con enojo

\- No quería que nos escucharan porque esto tiene que ser perfecto – estaba exasperándose

\- Swan, no tenia de otra tú no te callabas

Ella estaba molesta y veía por todos lados entonces me lanzo su cartera, trate de protegerme pero cayó en mi cabeza y antes que cayera al suelo lo cogí.

\- Esto nunca paso ¿Oíste? – musito caminando y pasando por mi costado arrebatándome de mis manos la cartera y empujarme con su hombro

\- Ok – dije en el mismo tono que musito. Molesta.

El camino es algo largo, yo avanzaba un poco más rápido que ella. La escuchaba renegar por lo bajo.

\- Caminas lento – le susurre para que apretara el paso

\- ¿Crees que es fácil caminar con esto? – dijo al señalar sus tacos

\- ¿Eso es lo que te detiene? – le dije irónico a la falta de practica de utilizar tacos.

Entonces se paró súbitamente, yo baje la velocidad hasta detenerme a pocos metros de la puerta principal.

\- Pensándolo mejor yo no tengo porque irme, así que solo dile a Demetri que me venga a recoger a la una de la mañana

\- Swan, tenemos que irnos no hagas pataletas, yo solo cumplo mi trabajo, el ser buen esposo

\- Pues tu trabajo no es mi problema – contesto para cruzarse de brazos

\- Yo no soy el mensajero para decirle cosas a Demetri – camine hacia ella para detenerme en frente y rodearle los ojos – yo solo llevo paquetes

\- No te atreverías – musito al instante que adivina mi intención

Sonreí de costado, me agache y coloque mi hombro cerca de su abdomen, con mi otro brazo le empuje hacia mí y su cuerpo cayo. De la cintura para arriba, quedaron hacia mi espalda, mientras que su formado trasero con sus piernas tonificadas quedaba hacia mi cara. Me pare y ella comenzó a golpearme por atrás exigiendo que la bajara pero hice caso omiso.

\- Bájame Edward no me puedes tratar así – sus puños ilusamente querían hacerme daño pero no podía

\- Te mueves peor que un alacrán – le dije para sacudirla un poco con las manos y hombro

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó mientras yo trataba de no reírme. ¿Espera yo queriendo reírme? Debe ser por el tono de su voz – ¿Me estas comparando con un alacrán?

\- Dije que estas peor que eso – comente apretando mis labios considerablemente para no reírme. El vino que tome en el restaurante debió ponerme de buen humor – técnicamente no te estoy comparando

\- Eres un…

\- Hola Sam – musite mientras llegaba a la puerta y este nos veía a los dos sorprendido – abre la puerta

\- Claro señor

Se hizo un lado y yo camine hacia el asiento de atrás con Isabella en mi hombro. Sentí claramente mientras apoyaba su codo derecho en mi espalda y colocaba el mentón encima de su mano.

\- Buenas noches señora Masen – no podía ocultar su asombro. Hasta podía apostar que llevaba una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches Sam – le dijo algo molesta

Me detuve y me agache con cuidado para bajarla, para luego hacerla entrar. Ella quedo en el asiento quedaba para la ventana. Yo antes de entrar note que los guardaespaldas de Swan ya no estaban, solo la camioneta donde estaba Demetri y Félix. Coloque mis manos en la cintura.

\- Reporte

\- La señorita Rosalie se fue con el señor Rafael, con dos camionetas tal como lo solicito

\- Perfecto – tome un poco de aire – ya hay que irnos

\- Sí señor

Entre al auto y cerré la puerta. Sam se colocó al lado del copiloto mientras que en el piloto estaba Tyler que se encontraba tranquilo y quieto. Swan estaba para el lado de la ventana callada, y algo seria. En los próximos cinco minutos el carro comenzó arrancar. Trataba de evitar verla pero después del beso fugas que nos dimos… ¡No Edward! Concéntrate, además hay problemas más importantes que esto. Los minutos pasaban y yo comenzaba a relajarme, coloque mi cabeza en el respaldar. Voltee a verla y note que se había quedado dormida, apoyando su cabeza a la ventana. De pronto, la camioneta se movió con violencia haciéndola golpear ligeramente. Ella se quejó un poco pero volvió a dormirse. No me había dado cuenta que ya estaba cerca de ella, hasta que note que mi mano choco con la suya. Mire por el retrovisor a Tyler.

\- Ten cuidado – le susurre apretando los dientes

\- Lo siento señor – desvió la vista para poder concentrarse en el camino que ahora estaba iluminándose por las calles.

Suspire. Mi mano roso sus dedos y estaba fría. ¿Por qué nunca cuidara de su salud? Me quite el saco, y se lo puse encima. Con mucha gentileza, acomode su cabeza para atrás, entonces vi su rostro. Dormía tan tranquila que por unos instantes me inspiro tocarla y acariciarla. La vi por una fracción de segundos más, pero de nuevo recordé mi postura aquí. Me acomodo en el sitio poniéndome derecho y apoyándome, cuando de pronto, sentí su cuerpo acurrucándose hacia a mí. ¿Estará ella despierta? Me agache para verla pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Seguía algo fría. Con un solo dedo le toque su frente y la empuje para su lugar, donde debe de estar. La acomode y es lo más generoso que podría hacer por ella. Nada más. Pero pasado los cinco minutos esto se volvió constante. Su temperatura no subía tampoco. Entonces no me quedo más remedio que cargarla, ponerla en mi regazo y acunarla. Nunca había hecho esto, y mucho menos pensé en hacerlo por Swan pero ya ni modo. Ella, estaba realmente desprotegida, no estaba Jeremy o Emmett para que pudieran ir a su rescate y si le pasaba algo, Rosalie, los Cooper y los Brandon irían a mi encuentro a sacarme la cabeza… mejor para ahorrarnos la fatiga. La abrace por encima del saco y la apreté contra mi pecho. Entonces me agarro desprevenido, el suspiro y la sonrisa que emano de sus labios. Se acurruco contra mi pecho y sentí mi corazón detenerse. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Swan? Tome aire y apoye mi cabeza en el asiento. No, mejor no pensar. Por hoy fue suficiente. Cerré mis ojos y para descansar un rato.

.

.

.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Señor?

\- ¿Hummm?

Decía mientras abría los ojos y pestañeaba dos veces para aclarar mi vista. Veía a Sam de un ángulo extraño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sam?

\- Ya llegamos señor – susurro para luego dirigir su vista hacia abajo

Entonces seguí sus ojos y me di con la sorpresa que mi cabeza estaba completamente apoyada de un lado y mis abrazos estaban dentro del saco aferrada al cuerpo de Swan y no afuera como recordé. Me sobresalte y me retire para atrás soltándola un poco. Ella se movió pero no se despertó pero que sueño tan pesado.

\- Señor con cuidado – se apresuró en decir Sam para sostenerla

\- Ya sé – dije mientras me frotaba la vista, entonces note que Sam ya iba a cargarla sin embargo me adelante, la tome de la cintura y luego por las piernas para salir del auto.

Sam retrocedió más asombrado que antes pero sabía guardar sus comentarios. Ordeno que guardaran los carros al instante que yo subía las escaleras. No hubo la necesidad de tocar la puerta porque Sue ya la había abierto… ¿Sue abriendo la puerta? Y ¿Hans?

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Qué? – dije sorprendido – No le hice nada

\- ¿Entonces? – me acuso con esos ojos de madre protectora - ¿Ella está bien?

\- Si, solo está dormida – susurre mientras entraba por la elegante puerta – La llevare a su habitación

\- Ah entiendo – musito más tranquila entonces entro Sam para seguirme hasta la habitación de la señora Masen con Sue – Hans se quedó dormido esperándote y Rosalie está en su cama

\- Ok – susurre bajito para terminar de subir las escaleras y pararme al frente de la puerta

Sue me abrió la puerta mientras que Sam se quedó parado en la puerta. Conocía los límites y eso me gustaba. La coloque en la cama con mucho cuidado, pero sentí el vacío que dejaba en mi pecho, la sensación de pérdida que no me gusto y decidí pasarlo por alto. La contemple un rato mientras me ponía derecho. Entonces Sue se fue para el ropero para sacarle una baby doll corto, ok hora de irme. Me encamine para la puerta y susurre.

\- Sue, despiértala y que se cambie ella – ordene con algo de seriedad

\- Edward está muy agotada además no te has tomado tan molestia de traerla hasta aquí para la despertáramos al final

Rodeo con los ojos a un lado, entonces suspire.

\- Como quieras pero después de esto te vas a dormir, que mañana se prepare ella misma el desayuno – dije recordando porque ella esta tan agotada todo por estar bailando y festejando

\- Como cada día desde que está en la casa – dijo tomando mi saco para caminar hacia a mí y entregármelo con una sonrisa – y por decisión de ella

Musito mientras la veía con ojos agotados y como si fuera su hija. Volvió hacia ella y yo salí de la habitación, sacudí mi saco y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto sin embargo fui retrasado por unos minutos por Sam.

\- Señor – continuo despreocupadamente

\- ¿Si? – dije en seco

\- Quizás debería limpiarse un poco en las esquinas de sus labios – señalo el área en su rostro y rápidamente lleve mi pulgar hacia el lugar para ver a que se refería, al retirar mi dedo note que tenía un poco de labial. Me tense un poco, y vio por todos lados. Tome aire

\- Eso es todo Sam te puedes retirar

\- Claro señor – coloco las manos en los bolsillos y giro sus talones

Abrí la puerta y entre. Definitivamente fue una noche de sorpresas. Al cerrar la puerta me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño. El sensor de movimiento detecto que entre y se prendió la luz, me refresque el rostro tome la toalla y me seque. Así me limpiaba el recuerdo de Swan. Salí y me eche en mi cama, mi ropa estaba en el closet pero me daba mucha pereza cambiarme. Así que, me retire la camisa y el pantalón para entrar dentro de la cama y dormir con bóxer. Solo cinco minutos después quede dormido.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí? – dije mientras Kate se ponía a mi lado izquierdo, ya que Swan estaba a mi lado derecho siendo informada por su asistente Chelsea.

\- Bueno señor siendo las diez de la mañana hay varios pendientes con los inversionistas, hoy llegaron muestras de más proveedores

Si llegamos tarde es porque nos costó levantarnos temprano pero bueno al menos hoy podía darme el lujo de eso. Suspire, entonces llegue a mi oficina, Swan estaba por irse pero la detuve tomándole la mano, ella se detuvo para verme y le bese. Ella sonrió fingidamente, claro, para luego darse vuelta e irse. Tenía que mejorar las mostración de afecto y ella tiene que mejorar el aspecto de recibirlo con más agrado, pensé mientras abría la puerta y me aproximaba al sillón, más cercano para dejar la maleta.

\- Tiene reunión en cinco minutos señor – Kate hablaba y yo solo procesaba las cosas que me decía. Recordando mi itinerario de hoy

\- ¿Mi esposa ya sabe que tiene que ir? – dije mientras me ponía a revisar los correos

\- Chelsea debe estar informándole ahora, señor

\- Está bien – me aparte de la laptop, tome los papeles que tendía y camine hasta la sala de conferencias

Abrí la puerta y note que ya todos estaban aquí. Swan estaba sentado en el lado derecho de la cabecera, donde siempre me sentaba yo. Salude de buena forma, le di un beso en la mejilla a Swan como es de costumbre para que vean que es un matrimonio sólido y comenzó la reunión en cuanto me senté.

.

.

.

Llevábamos más de dos horas sin llegar a un acuerdo hasta que de pronto note que la hora de receso había llegado. Eso también implicaba que todos los empleados deben estar almorzando incluyendo Sam y Demetri. Swan se notaba algo distraída esta mañana debe ser lo agotada por lo de anoche o quizás estará pensando con eso que soñé en toda la noche. Despeje esas ideas y me pare de inmediato para poder dar finalizada la primera sesión lo retomaríamos después del almuerzo. Swan y yo nos paramos, fuimos los primeros en salir.

\- El producto es bueno Edward – comento Swan mientras caminábamos a nuestras oficinas

\- Si pero es una inversión grande – le respondía mientras chequeaba los documentos

\- No bajara el costo ¿No es así? – decía ella pensativa

\- ¿Lo afirmas o lo preguntas? – baje el documento para verla a los ojos entonces ella se debatía que decirme con esa postura firme al caminar

\- Lo pregunto puesto que sé que hay posibilidades que puedan bajar el precio

\- No me digas – musite al colocar mi mano en el picaporte y sonreír un poco. Tan solo un poco – Tu lo harás

\- ¿Por qué no? Alguien tiene que tomar esos debates y que mejor persona que yo – dijo firme parándose y entregándome el documento que tenía en su mano

\- Swan ¿Dónde quedo tu modestia?

\- Nunca la tuve – aseguro para darme una sonrisa falsa

\- ¿Vas almorzar afuera? – pregunte para ser amable mientras giraba el picaporte

\- Si, Jeremy con Emmett me están esperando en el restaurante de siempre – dijo ella siguiéndome a la oficina.

\- ¿Es cerca de aquí?

Entre a la oficina con la pregunta en el aire y al poner el primer pie. Me congele de inmediato. Mi silla estaba volteada hacia la ventana con una cabeza sobresaliente que a los pocos segundos se dio vuelta y ahí estaba él. Sonriente, con los codos puestos en el respaldar de las brazos, juntando solo las yemas de sus dedos, alejando y juntado su dedo índice. Traía la estúpida sonrisa de ayer. Me tense en un segundo, note que Swan lo veía con ojos confusos y asombrados a la vez pero guardaba compostura. Quería acabarlo en ese instante pero no podía hacerlo ahora, no delante de Swan. Esto salió de los límites, no podía exponer a Swan aquí, decir que es mi esposa iba hacer fatal… y no me refiero a comentarios, que es lo que menos me importa, sino que realmente ella está en verdadero peligro y yo no iba a permitir que le pasara algo. Voltee para ver fugazmente a Swan, ella traía la misma mirada que yo, confusión. Que habría sentido en la atmósfera tensa de mi oficina que sentí que cambio su forma a una postura más a la defensiva, ¿Quizás sea un instintivo modo de protección? O ¿Quizás me sienta a mí, con ganas de querer matarlo al chico que estaba ocupando mi asiento? Cualquiera fuera la razón, pude palpar, sin equivocarme, que Swan estaba de mi parte. Un aliciente en este mar de sorpresas que nos esperaban. Analice rápidamente el lugar, dos personas. Hice un gesto de molestia, no creo que este solo. Me pare con mayor firmeza, deseando que Sam estuviera aquí para echarlo a patadas de mi oficina y no ensuciarme las manos.

* * *

Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Primero lo primero ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! Edward beso a Bella, claro de un modo que no esperaba pero "la situación" lo ha meritaba ahora está algo confundido, Bella le está tratando de tener una compostura seria pero a la vez un poco más accesible Hummm este par está soltándose de a pocos… pero ahora esta evidente tranquilidad coloca a todos en la soga al cuello, son tres aparentes personas que buscan algo de Edward y este no piensa dárselo… Bella en peligro, Edward con querer matar a estar persona misteriosa y todos los amigos por parte de la pareja ya están más que preocupados ¿Pero qué Edward le tiene tan odio a este personaje? ¿Qué le habrá hecho para qué mencione que es peligroso y quiera cuidar a Bella? ¿Tiene alguna idea? Háganmelo saber mediante sus comentarios para saber que opinan. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…

Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…

Ahora a la sección que también me gustaaa!

GensiSalvatore25: Me da mucho gusto que te encanteeee! Jejje bueno casi una semana pero también estoy viendo la posibilidad de actualizar dos veces por semana que sepan de esta historia ¿Tu que dices? jejje espero te guste también este capitulo espero tus comentariosssss!

Cavendano13: Holasssssss! Sii asi es, Bella esta siendo cada vez mas fuerte con Edward y al aparecer a este no le queda mas remedio que ceder en ocasiones pero no deja de ser él, eso es lo que me gusta del personaje porque trata de luchar con la verdadera ironica y sarcasmo de Bella pero al mismo tiempo de complementa a pesar que le cueste trabajo admitirlo. Espero este capitulo te guste y espero tus próximos comentariossss gracias por el apoyo al fic!

Pili: Que lindo ver tus comentarios y tus me encantas. A mi también me encanta la actitud de Bella pero ahora según Edward esta en peligro ¿Qué acciones tomara Bella con esto? Porque ella no sabe nada y nosotros tampoco ahhhh tenemos que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Te invito a que sigas leyendo el fic. Graciasssssss

Janneth: jejje sii uno se come hasta los dedos por saber en que instante alguno de los dos cede pero nada. Ambos firmes en sus opiniones y por eso forman buen equipo o al menos eso admite, con mucho pesa jajja, Edward! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, espero tus comentarios!

Angeles Baltazat: A ti muchísimas gracias por seguirlo y por tus constante apoyo. Yo creo lo mismo ahhhh… puede que sean celos sobre todo en este capítulo donde Bella se va al cumpleaños de Scott y de pronto Edward va porque supuestamente su sub gerente no estaba a su lado y bueno jejje ya sabemos que pasa jejje Espero tus comentarios! Y gracias por los mensajes te hablo por inbox mas tardecito.

Bruja132110: Gracias por tus comentarios y apoyar el fic, espero este capitulo te guste! Ahora se viene mas cosas en los próximos capítulos ya se vera que va ir pasando!

Nydiac 10: Muchas gracias por tus apoyo al fic! Que bueno que te haya gustado y este capitulo también! Poco a poco se va a ver que misterio tiene cada personaje!

Mariannys Montero: Gracias por seguir el fic, ¿Lograste descárgalo por tu celular el fic? Sino puedo ayudarte enviándotelo por correo electrónico! Espero este capitulo también te guste!

Bien lectores ya para terminar quiero decirles que… he pensado en crear un grupo en Facebook para que puedan seguir esta y otras historias que tengo. Además, para interactuar sobre muchas cosas de la saga y otras cosas más… Les dejo el link para que puedan visitarlo: groups/449301928735388/ Espero puedan contactarme con ustedes por ahí

Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustan el fic, y disculparme nuevamente por las fallas técnicas que tuve pero ya actualizare a tiempo, les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)


	5. POSIBLES HEREDEROS

CAPITULO 5: POSIBLES HEREDEROS

POV EDWARD

Lo primero que paso por mi mente es, si lo saco a patadas de aquí legalmente no podrían hacerme nada pero perdería muchas cosas. Gruñí, ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS ENTRO ÉL AQUÍ?! Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Guarda la compostura Edward, pensé… pero es inútil. Estaban excediendo todas las reglas que se había propuesto.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – logre decir lo más calmado posible pero mi voz me delataba mientras colocaba mi cuerpo hacia adelante para cubrir en algo a Bella ignorando a la mujer, que conocía y estaba algo alejada del escritorio

\- ¿En serio me estás haciendo esa pregunta? – contesto el muy petulante viéndome sonriente el infeliz.

\- No deberías estar tu aquí – dije colocando mi mano libre en forma de puño

\- ¿Edward, esa es la manera de tratar a un viejo amigo? – hablo una tercera voz a nuestras espaldas que conocía bien.

Amargamente suspire y voltee para ver a Black con real rabia. ¿Es que acaso mi seguridad es incompetente para dejarlos pasar?

\- Black te tengo cero respeto y tu amigo ni si quiera debería dirigirme la palabra – le comente mientras lo veía entrar a mi oficina como si fuera amo y señor – Es más ni si quiera deberían estar aquí

\- Acceso total, ¿Te hace recordar algo? – pronuncio la persona que más detestaba, al enseñarme su pase al pararse y rodear el escritorio

Me quede en silencio con ganas de querer empujarlo desde la ventana, pero mi control podía más. Eso y que podía sentir tensa a Bella a mi costado. Tenía que sacarla de aquí.

\- Antes de comenzar esta reunión. Amigo tengo que hablar contigo – menciono Black acercándose a un lado para hablar en mi privado

Perfecto, es hora de que Isabella regrese a su oficina. Esperemos no me ponga ningún pretexto a esto.

POV BELLA

¿Qué carajos ocurría aquí?, pensé. Definitivamente estas tres personas no son nada bienvenidas aquí. Los dos chicos confiados y la muchacha que estaba a un lado cogiendo un maletín de pie como esfinge. No sé porque pero esta situación no me agrada en absoluto. Intrusos en la oficina de Edward, y este no los había echado… ¿Por qué no llamaba a Sam? La atmosfera se me volvía pesada, la forma en como me miraban me intimidaban pero no, no iba a retroceder. Saque mi celular para mandar un mensaje a Demetri mientras Edward intercambiaba algunas palabras extremadamente acidas y sinceras. De pronto, el par se quedaron conversando a solas y Edward estaba prácticamente susurrando.

\- Retírate a tu oficina ahora

\- Claro que no - susurre del mismo modo colocando "enviar" a al mensaje rápido a Demetri

\- Entiende esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

Hablo para verme con mayor intensidad, sus labios me decían "no tiene nada que ver contigo" pero sus ojos me decían ¡Huye! y eso tenía que ver todo conmigo

\- ¿Entonces porque me ven como bicho raro? – cuestione para verlos, ya que sus miradas me hacían sentir algo incomoda

\- Solo no quiero que te identifiquen, por seguridad - dijo al intercambiar miradas con ellos que al parecer terminaban su conversación privada

\- Pues ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

Musite mientras empujaba sutilmente el mentón hacia su dirección que comenzaban acercarse hacia nosotros. No quería que Edward estuviera solo con esos dos.

\- Me quedo – susurre para sentenciar lo ultimo

Edward suspiro con enojo, entonces me contesto rápido con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Mientras menos información demos es mejor

Inmediatamente cerré la puerta y luego me puse a su costado en el instante que los señores se acercaron pero fue directamente a mí.

\- Que linda mujer – comento el sonriente que estaba sentado minutos antes en la silla de mi esposo. No sabía porque pero desde ya me caía insoportable. Me tendió la mano, pero Edward dio un paso adelante interponiéndose entre este y yo.

\- Aleja tu mano de ella – índico mientras hablaba molesto. No estaba teniendo autocontrol o quizás es muy por lo contrario.

Después de unos segundos Edward avanzo, con paso firme y seguro, entonces yo lo acompañe hasta su escritorio donde dejo los documentos y se paró frente de este apoyándose un poco con las manos. Yo me coloque a su costado teniendo el mismo porte.

\- Entonces es ella – comento mientras se rascaba la barbilla

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le contesto Edward mientras yo veía toda la situación

\- Señora Masen, permítame presentarme – hablo el muchacho pasando por alto la pregunta de Edward – soy Benjamín Banks, él es mi amigo de negocios Jacob Black – el aludido asintió con una sonrisa mientras me veía con ojos muy pocos decentes pero eso es lo de menos. Enarque una ceja mostrando desprecio – y ella es mi asistente – deslicé mis ojos hacia la muchacha que lleva un maletín y un uniforme bien hecho – Melody Santacruz

Ella me miro distinto, desafiante y algo imponente, no creo que ella fue solo un asistente.

\- Si su presentación es todo lo quería hacer, ya puede retirarse – le dije mientras Edward se movía hacia su silla, paso por mi lado. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, ladeo la cabeza a un lado y yo lo segui. Edward se sentó tomando el control de toda su oficina y yo apoye mi mano derecha en el respaldar.

\- ¿Me está botando? Señora Masen – sonrió incrédulo para ver a su amigo – ¿Has escuchado eso Jake? Solo me conoció hace cinco segundos y ya me está botando

\- Digna de una Masen – respondió Black con la sonría más estúpida.

¿Que tiene este par que esta tan confiando?

\- Es detestable las personas que pretenden caer bien mediante halagos, Black – susurre para verlo con mayor enojo – además mi apellido no es el tema que a usted le incumba

\- La escogiste bien – sonrió Banks para ver a Edward que traía ojos de querer golpearlo hasta que no pueda mas

\- No tienes derecho a dirigirte a ella, retírate – contesto tronándose los dedos mi esposo que no dejaba de estar tenso, la situación se volvía cada vez más insostenible

\- ¿Entonces su nombre es…? Para llamarla con mayor propiedad – dijo con un toque de vanidad Black, que no le quedó claro la abierta advertencia de Edward

No me gusta cuando pasan las ordenes que ya se les planteo, ya iba a responder pero recordé las palabras de Edward "Mientras menos información demos es mejor". Suspire, lo fulmine con la mirada a Black que tenía el atrevimiento de hablarme y de… coquetearme a la vez. Tome el documento que está en el escritorio. Me fije en mi reloj, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso para almorzar.

\- Banks, aquí tenemos una agenda muy ocupada – musite para colocar mis brazos entrecruzados y opacar a Black con preguntas estúpidas – si quería una reunión su asistente Melody puede llamar a Kate y coordinar que día podemos atenderlos.

\- Señora Masen – dijo para pasearse por los sillones y acercarse un poco hacia nosotros pero Edward se paró y este se detuvo de inmediato – creo que no entiende la situación tan delicada que está pasando aquí

\- Créame al decirle que por esta oficina pasa muchos temas delicados – comente para verlo brevemente – pero ahora estamos ocupados

\- Tanto como para no atender al segundo dueño de esta empresa

\- Y al tercero – comento rápido Black con presunción

Esto me tomo de sorpresa, mi actitud cambio pero no me iba a dejar amilanar. ¿No se suponía que Edward y Rosalie son los únicos dueños? Edward intercambio la mirada conmigo y la esquivo. Melody se rio un poco y esto me molesto.

\- Parte de los dueños o no, tu no estas permitido en venir a mi oficina y creerte ser el amo y señor – rio amargamente Edward para enfurecer después. Puse los ojos en blanco, genial ya empezó alzar la voz.

\- Edward, no tienes que gritar – comento burlonamente Benjamin – aclaremos una cosa, yo tengo tanto poder como tu aquí, en esta oficina. En los clubs. Es más – dijo caminando de lado a lado – hasta tengo

Deslizo sus ojos hacia a mí, con mucho descaro me vio de pies a cabeza y cambio su posición, colocando todo su peso en una sola pierna, mostro todos sus dientes

\- El poder sobre tu esposa…

\- ¡SE ACABO! – dijo Edward golpeando la mesa – ¡TE ME LARGAS DE AQUÍ!

\- ¿Por qué mejor no me sacas tu Edward? – musito Banks provocándolo

\- Y eso lo que justamente voy hacer – apretó los dientes

De pronto me tomo de la cintura y me movió hacia atrás. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward tenía sus manos en la solapa del saco de Benjamin, Black se movió un poco frunciendo el ceño mientras Melody dio unos pasos adelante pero la mano de su jefe la congelo por unos minutos. En cuanto, alzo el dedo índice ella se detuvo pero yo no. Tire los papeles hacia el escritorio, se estaba comportando como un niño en una pelea de secundaria. Me acerque lo suficiente hacia Edward, parándome a unos metros de él.

\- ¡TU INFELIZ! TE VAS A IR DE AQUÍ, NO ME INTERESA COMO PERO VAS A IRTE DE MI EMPRESA, DE MI OFICINA

\- ¡EDWARD CALMATE! – grite mientras colocaba mis manos a la altura de su hombro – SOLO TE ESTA PROVOCANDO

\- Escucha a tu esposa, Masen… al parecer no solo es atractiva sino inteligente además de… - Benjamin no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque el puño de Edward se encontraba estampado contra el rostro de Benjamin, él retrocedió un poco pero Black lo sostuvo evitando que se cayera, al instante que Edward estiraba su mano izquierda hacia la altura de mi estómago, empujándome un poco para cubrirme con su espalda.

\- ¿Crees que te saldrás librado de esto? – Benjamin hablo al instante de sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse la comisura de la boca por la sangre que derramaba

\- No esperaba menos de un cobarde como tú – hablo Edward poniéndose adelante dando unos pasos – siempre mandando a tus defensores por algo que no podías hacerlo tú mismo

\- Hacerlo yo mismo, Edward no tienes idea de las cosas que soy capaz de hacer

Esto no iba bien, me di vuelta para poder llamar a Demetri, Sam, a quien me conteste primero pero me encontré a Melody muy cerca del escritorio de Edward viendo algunos documentos. Fruncí el ceño y me acerque con rapidez para arrebatarle de la vista el documento del comité.

\- Esta información no te pertenece

\- Ya escuchaste a Benjamin – musito ella pestañeando un poco mientras me veía – es dueño también de todo esto, no solo tú esposo y tu

Enarque una ceja, así que la asistente no solo se limita a callar o detenerse sino también sabe hablar y defenderse. Bien, si así quieres estar, pensé. De pronto note que mi celular comenzó a correr el contometro de contestado. Viéndola del mismo modo, me acerque el teléfono al oído y solo musite:

\- Vengan ahora

\- Si, señora

Corte la llamada, y en menos de cinco segundos. Demetri, Felix y Sam se encontraban entrando en la oficina de Edward colocándose cada uno al frente de la puerta, con las manos a los costados. Yo voltee para ver a Masen dando indicaciones y retorne mi conversación con Melody.

\- Quizás no somos los únicos dueños pero estas en nuestra propiedad y hasta estos instantes nosotros mandamos aquí

Ella iba hablar pero deslice mis ojos hacia la dirección de Edward que no dejaba de intercambiar palabras con el estúpido de Benjamin.

\- Sabes que igual vendré, así fuese mañana o pasado mañana y tendremos que hablar de algo que todos aquí sabemos – movió su cuerpo hacia un lado para mirarme un poco – aunque tu esposa no lo sepa

\- Esto es una conversación entre nosotros y no tengo nada de qué hablar hasta que "esa" persona llegue mientras tanto tu posición aquí, es nada

\- ¿Crees que no llegará Edward? – hablo Black llamando mi atención mientras me movía para verlo mejor – claro que sí, si es que ya no está aquí

\- Debiste saberlo, desde el instante que te casaste – hablo Benjamin regresando a su actitud insolente acomodándose el saco – solo espera Edward, estaremos aquí más pronto de lo que piensas

\- Y aquí estaré, esperándote – susurro mientras lo veía con más coraje – acompañen a los señores hasta la salida

\- También a la señorita – musite mientras la veía con todo el poder que en ese instante tenia, ella me vio con algo de enojo. No le quedo más remedio, que coger fuerte el maletín en el instante que Demetri se acercaba hacia ella.

Si. Soy dueña de esto, pensé. En el instante que pasaba por mi costado.

Black, Benjamin y Melody se aproximaban a la puerta mientras son escoltados por nuestros guardaespaldas.

\- Nos vamos a ver Edward – hablo Black para sonreírle un poco

\- Mándale saludos a tu hermana – dijo Benjamin para vernos con ojos atrevidos – porque los saludos a tu esposa ya lo hice

Edward se iba abalanzar pero mi mano atrapo a su codo antes y lo sostuve fuerte porque me llevo un poco él. Me puse firme y él se detuvo, me coloque a su altura entonces con mucha rabia susurre.

\- ¿Los pases que tienen le permiten por ahora entrar?

\- Literalmente son inválidos hasta que se cumplan todas las normas – respondió de inmediato justo minutos antes que se dieran la vuelta para irse.

Si solo pueden entrar a esta empresa con libertad gracias a los pases, entonces hay que quitárselos al menos hasta que "se cumplan todas las normas".

\- Demetri, Felix y Sam – comente poniendo un pie adelante – muéstrenles quienes son los dueños aquí, regístrenlos antes de salir y quítenles los pases

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron los dos, yo sonreí.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a mirarlos para poner una mano en la cintura y la otra pasarla por sus cabellos, desordenándolos por completo.

\- No puedes hacer eso – hablo rápidamente Black al dar un paso al frente pero Demetri le impidió el paso

\- Claro que puedo – dije cruzándome de brazos poniendo toda mi espalda recta – para que esos pasen funcionen tiene que cumplirse todas las normas, y esto no están hechas.

\- No te quedo claro quiénes somos – hablo con seguridad y altanería Benjamin

Con rapidez Edward fijo sus ojos en ellos.

\- Ten mucho cuidado en la forma en que le hablas – amenazo Edward gruñendo. Tome aire.

\- Me queda claro – Hable mientras estaba acercándome a ellos acompañada de Masen que no me dejaba por ningún motivo – que no son nada hasta que todo esté en regla, quizás no podamos impedirles sus ingresos pero si podemos impedirles tener accesos a lugares más privados como estos pisos

\- Esto no se va a quedar así – hablo con toda la rabia que podía sentir Benjamin y yo sonreía a mas no poder

\- Por supuesto que no, pero al retornar estaremos preparados – se apresuró en decir Edward apoyándome

\- Con respecte a la señorita Melody, antes que ingrese aquí tendrá que identificarse y tener todo el tiempo un fotocheck de visitante para hacerle recordar su posición

\- Recuerdo a la perfección mi posición, señora Masen – comento la aludida poniéndose en una postura igual que la mía

\- Lo sé, el fotocheck es solo para hacer la distinción hacia los demás

Los tres me miraron con real molestia, sus ojos mostraban todo la furia contenida pero no me importaba. Ahora ellos sabían quién es la señora Masen. Me di vuelta para que los guardaespaldas los sacaran y cerrarán la puerta al terminar su trabajo. Algunos minutos pasaron, pero Edward no bajaba la guardia, yo me limitaba a solo ver los documentos que tenía en el escritorio y de vez en cuando darle una hojeada a su comportamiento. Kate cancelo todas las reuniones, para luego hacer llamar a Jeremy y Emmett. Si, órdenes del empresario.

Es increíble lo lento que pasaba el tiempo, me tome la molestia de ver mi reloj, solo había pasado veinte minutos de lo acontecido y Edward no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro y susurrando palabras imposibles de escuchar, haciéndome desesperar en el sofá donde estaba cómodamente sentada. Deje los documentos a un costado percatándome que después de un tiempo estoy en la oficina de Masen por más de un minuto. Mi brazo izquierdo flexionado al borde del respaldo y mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano, me preguntaba ¿Porque esto pasó tan repentino? Unos golpes interrumpieron la casi - tranquilidad, Edward indico que pasaran. Los guardaespaldas principales tanto los de él como los míos se quedaron parados y firmes. En sus rostros se veía lo que les esperaba. Tome aire, compadeciéndome de ellos. Entonces todo empezó.

…

Una media hora de gritos que se apoderaron de la oficina, la cual claramente se podía escuchar hasta la recepción de Kate. Es más prácticamente podía escuchar el teclado del computador de la asistente redactando su carta de despido, yo no musite palabra alguna, ya que iba hacer en vano.

\- ¡¿A QUIEN DESPIDO?! DIGANME ¡¿A QUIEN?!

\- Lo sentimos mucho señor – hablo por fin Sam viéndonos con pena

\- Sentir no es lo que espero oír – Edward estaba desesperado, se pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos – Isabella y yo estuvimos en real peligro

Mis ojos se clavaron en él, fue la primera vez que dice mi nombre, lo sentí tan extraño pero lo disimule al ver hacia otro lado, cruzándome de brazos mientras mi pierna se movía esperando a que se acabara los gritos de Masen

\- En serio señor – comento Demetri – nosotros solo habíamos ido almorzar

\- No necesito sus excusas patéticas Demetri, se les paga para protegernos y ninguno estuvo aquí

De acuerdo, se estaba saliendo de control algunas cosas. Los empleados tenían derecho a almorzar, en si todos tenemos derecho a recrearnos un poco de este trabajo tan absorbente, no lo sabré yo.

\- Edward – comente para luego verme con los ojos tensos, molesto y con ganas de golpear a alguien – el ir a comer no es un delito

\- Tú no tienes ni idea de que está pasando – estaba enfatizando

Ignore por completo su tono para conmigo porque no quería echarme al hombro su carga emocional.

\- No, no la tengo pero sé que despidiendo a alguien no solucionare nada, ponles un memo eso ayudara hacerles recordar que al menos tienen que irse por relevos y a ti controlarte un poco

\- De acuerdo – sentencio Edward – memos para cada uno de ustedes y a las recepcionistas y los guardias de abajo carta de despido

Se estaba excediendo… y por mucho. Suspire, me pare para poder verlo de frente, ya que es la única forma de bajar su molestia.

\- Claro, despido a ellos y a los guardias que vigilaban por las cámaras – comente irónica mientras los guardaespaldas me veían con asombro

\- Exacto – musito mientras redactaba en su computadora las cosas que le decía

Me acerque y cogí el lapicero para jugar un poco entre mis dedos.

\- También todas las personas que lo vieron pero no lo detuvieron – segui comentando para haber si se daba cuenta

\- Cla… espera – dijo viéndome confuso, alejando sus manos del teclado. Enarque una ceja, pare el lapicero de golpe al instante que en sus ojos pude ver que ya había recuperado la razón y la atención en el verdadero problema. Soltó de golpe el aire que llevaba desde hace rato queriendo botar

De acuerdo es mi oportunidad de hablar con su lado racional.

\- Edward – aproveche en el instante que vi que inspiraba un poco de aire para relajarse – trato de entender tu molestia pero piensa que también es difícil de detener a alguien con pases de acceso total – musite mientras tomaba los pases que había dejado Sam en el escritorio. El deslizo los ojos hacia los pases y no dijo nada – no sé cuan peligroso es esto pero no ganaras nada despidiendo a personas que solo seguían ordenes – tome una pausa – que… esas personas que vinieron te agraden o no es indistinto para ellos al ver una orden de por medio, sobre todo si esa orden viene de directiva que te recuerdo que estamos los dos allí

\- Me pides que no los despida – afirmo dándole toda la entonación necesaria para hacerme sentir que no cambiaría de opinión

\- Te pido – hice una pausa porque estaba apretando los dientes más de lo necesario además es para calmar mi mal humor que estaba comenzando a tener por su terquedad – que piense con tu lado lógico, esos pases son imposibles para un mortal poder detenerlos

Me veía con ganas de rebatir lo dicho, fue entonces que me acerque más a él.

\- Si dices que estamos en peligro con más razón para no despedirlos, necesitas aliados y conocidos, no enemigos y amigos por conocer

Se tomó un segundo para ver a los apenados guardaespaldas mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldar de su asiento. En definitiva habían cometido un gran error pero no merecían la gran sanción de sus vidas, bueno, no al menos desde el punto de vista que trataba de hacerle ver a Masen. Edward comenzó acomodarse la corbata y dijo al final:

\- No me gusta la gente incompetente – hablo para ponerse en frente de los empleados – pero es cierto. No se puede hacer mucho con pases de acceso total.

Me hice a un lado para que Edward los viera, ya que ellos tenían que sentir el poder que tiene Masen, si es que no lo han sentido antes.

\- Pero es cierto. No se puede hacer mucho con pases de acceso total. Que no se vuelva a repetir – sentencio para luego verme. Me iba a decir algo pero sonó su celular. El contesto y se dio vuelta para tener mayor privacidad. Yo me acerque a los guardaespaldas y les dije que se pueden retirar a excepción de Demetri y Sam, que les dije que escoltara la puerta desde afuera. En pocos segundos, Edward había terminado la llamada, deje el lapicero en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – estaba mas preocupado que de costumbre

\- Un cliente quiere que vaya a su oficina para poder cerrar el trato pero hoy no podre

\- Si es importante puedo ir – le sugerí al acercarme a los documentos puestos en los cómodos asientos.

\- No, claro que no – estaba molesto conmigo porque apretaba los dientes ¿Ahora porque esta asi? – te vas a la casa

Ok. Dos cosas nuevas el día de hoy. Mi nombre y ahora cambio el "mi" por "la" casa ¿Qué le ocurre? Por obvias razones tenía que restarle importancia.

\- ¿No vas aceptar mi ayuda? – le pregunte incrédula

\- Por supuesto que si, pero en definitiva por hoy no – sentencio al pararse con apuro y tomar su maletín que estaba en el suelo y colocarlo encima de la mesa para abrirlo

\- Edward con el humor que traes. El cliente no te atenderá – comente para alzar las dos cejas y morderme el labio sobre pesando mi conclusión

\- Nosotros no estamos interesados en él, es él que está interesado en nosotros – dijo levantando el rostro y hacerme ver la ira, el enojo y la angustia que traía en sus hombros. Coloco algunas cosas dentro de su portafolio

\- Puedo ayudarte, lo sabes – comente con determinación

\- Ya dije no – concluyo mientras nos veíamos desafiantes

\- No entiendo porque te entercas de ese modo – hablo con real enojo

De pronto alguien interrumpe nuestra conversación pero ningún de los dos nos tomamos la molestia de voltear.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes ahora y porque Sam, Demetri están custodiando la puerta?

\- Emmett ¿Puedes decirle que se comporte como alguien responsable? – le dije al verlo moviendo todo mi cuerpo a su dirección

\- Más bien dile a la señora que ¿Deje de poner su vida en peligro? – comento Edward cerrando y bajando su maletín mirándome desafiante al caminar hacia nosotros.

\- Espera en peligro ¿Dices? – arrastro las palabras Emmett

\- Solos dos apellidos, Black y Banks

El rostro cambio por completo, este también se tensó y yo no terminaba de entender. Fue entonces que Emmett cambio de postura total y me vio.

\- Isabella ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Edward?

\- Pero… – comencé a cuestionarle

\- Te lo pido Isabella ¿Si? – me vio con ojos suplicantes y tensos

\- Está bien – comente con molestia para tomar mis papeles, salí de la oficina y rápidamente me encontré con los guardaespaldas que me ofrecieron disculpas y gracias al mismo tiempo pero no tenía humor para nada. Solo asentí y comencé a caminar, Chelsea se colocó a mi costado y le comunique que no me pase ninguna llamada. Azote la puerta al entrar y comencé a caminar de lado a lado en la oficina tratando de entender lo sucedió. No tenía sentido. Si nadie me iba a dar información entonces lo buscare. Me fui a la computadora y comencé a rebuscar sobre estas personas, sin embargo no logre mucho porque a los pocos minutos alguien toco la puerta.

\- Señora Masen – me dijo Demetri aproximando la cabeza por la puerta – el señor Masen me pide que la escolte a la casa

\- Carajo – susurre por lo bajo, apague la computadora entonces tome mi abrigo con el bolso.

Me aproxime hacia él y se hizo un lado para poder dejarme pasar. Cerró la puerta y se puso a mi costado.

\- ¿El señor Brandon donde esta?

\- Está yendo a su casa, le dará el encuentro allá

\- Genial – susurre para mi

No entendía el misterio pero me iban a tener que explicar porque no iba a estar tranquila hasta saber que ocurre y porque tanto dicen que estaba en peligro.

.

.

.

¿Qué tanto más han a tardar? Pensé mientras tomaba una taza de té en el despacho de Edward, que me sirvió Sue. Veía el reloj y cambiaba de canal con el control remoto a ver si así podía pensar en algo más, pero no podía. De pronto, tocaron la puerta, deje la taza y autorice que pasaran

\- Hola

Abrí los ojos un poco mientras realizaba un leve fruncido en la frente. ¿Qué rayos hacia el aquí?

\- Al parecer no me esperabas

\- La verdad no Jeremy – dije al pararme y acercarme a él para saludarlo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Pero a mi si – continúo Emmett que venía detrás de él, entro y cerró la puerta

Yo di media vuelta para ver el sillón más cercano.

\- ¿Dónde está Edward?

\- Ya debe estar por llegar – susurro con pesadez - ¿Sabe Edward que estas aquí?

\- ¿Importa? – dije a la defensiva mientras me iba a sentar en el sofá algo molesta

\- No tienes que ponerte así conmigo – continuo Emmett mientras se sentaba al frente de mi apoyando sus codos en sus piernas

\- Tengo razones Emmett – cruce las piernas y Jeremy se sentó a mi costado – me mandaron a la casa como si fuera una niña chiquita

\- Solo fue por tu protección – arrastro las palabras para verme pensativo, dudando en decirme algo

\- ¡Suficiente! – le dije mientras lo veía con determinación – o me explican a que se refieren o averiguo por mi cuenta

Emmett vio a Jeremy con cuidado y este se encogió de hombros para colocar su cabeza a un lado. Mi amigo grandulón suspiro de golpe, pareciera que se le acabaron las evasiones y comento:

\- Bella, esta es una historia algo delicada… Benjamin Banks con Jacob Black hicieron mucho daño a la familia Masen

Mi cuerpo empezó a quedarse tranquilo al comenzar a escuchar las cosas que estaban contando, teniendo toda mi atención cambie de postura y pestañee algunas veces.

\- Jacob Black, conoció a Edward, a su madre y tío en una reunión hace algunos años atrás. Todo el mundo le recomendaba que hicieran negocios con él…

\- Una cosa llevo a la otra – interrumpió Jeremy – Su madre persuadida por Carlisle pensando que estaban haciendo un buen negocio terminaron cerrando un contrato con Black pero no contaron que los engañaría después…

Pestañee varias veces, no podía creer las cosas que me decían. Trataba de reconstruirlo en mi cabeza pero no veía como. Que la madre de Edward estuviera involucrada en esto, contaba como tema delicado

\- Así es, luego de ese desfalco que dejo Black en la empresa, Edward tuvo que trabajar mucho para que la empresa surgiera – hablo como si recordara algo mas Emmett, me escondía algo pero ¿Qué?

\- Años después llego Benjamin, que fue quien más daño hiso, Banks muy hábil entro de a pocos a la empresa, ganándose la confianza de no solo la mamá de Edward sino la confianza de todos. Meses después Benjamin les daría un zarpazo para querer apoderarse de la empresa por completo…

\- Sin embargo yo halle la forma legar para que esto no fuera concretado – se apresuró en decir Emmett mientras interrumpía a Jeremy – Estas dos personas son capaces de destruir una empresa, una compañía mediana, un hogar…

\- Y hasta un familia entera – comento una tercera voz que entraba por el despacho, que conocíamos muy bien

Todos volteamos y nos quedamos en silencio. Edward entro con verdadera paciencia, luego cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado.

\- Les falto comentar que no importa que, no importa quien… esté en su camino, ellos solo buscan una sola cosa, obtener a como fuese… más dinero.

\- Edward – comento Emmett parándose y verlo a los ojos – es justo que sepa, su vida también corre peligro

\- Si tienes razón – hablo secamente mientras me veía – pero es más justo que sepa el real peligro – comento de pronto

¿El real peligro? ¿Qué me ocultan?

\- Se puede obviar cosas, si fuesen necesarias – interrumpió Jeremy – solo le hemos comentado los negocios…

\- O sea me están ocultando más cosas – enarque una ceja para ver mis dos amigos – quiero saber ahora mismo porque estoy en peligro, porque estoy siendo escoltada afuera de la casa, en la oficina, en el carro, en…

\- Esto involucra a mi familia, Isabella – interrumpió Edward con fuerza – involucra a todo los Masen

\- Pues, adivina que… - me para enfrentarlo, estaba harta de tantos secretos – tengo el mismo apellido que tú, es mas tu mismo no te agotas de decirme que estoy en peligro, Emmett tampoco, nadie en esta sala se agota de decirme lo mismo y no me dicen un ¡PORQUE! así que quiero que me… - comencé al alzar la voz – digan de una buena vez que esta…

\- ¡ES POR MI MADRE!, ¡ES POR MI!… ES… ¡ES POR ROSALIE!

Grito de pronto exaltado y después se le veía sin fuerzas, agobiado, decaído. Se le fue la voz al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana y a mí el enojo al escucharlo. Cambie mi postura, al ver que ante mi estaba un hombre desecho. Respire hondo, tratando de asimilar sus palabras, y me ayudaba el silencio provocado en el despacho. Edward paso por mi lado y se fue lo más lejos de nosotros, donde estaban un juego de mini-sillones que daba para el gran ventanal que lleva, si se le puede decir, un balcón. Con las cortinas abiertas, la tarde comenzó a caer y los últimos rayos comenzaron a entrar. Al verlo tan abstraído, me di cuenta que no estaba bien. Nunca lo había visto asi.

\- Es hora que me dejen hablar a solas con él - musite mientras veía a Jeremy y a Emmett tan intranquilos como nunca antes

No podía entender del todo, si él no me explica lo que acaba de decir, que me hizo quedar de una pieza y congelada. Mis dos amigos desviaban la mirada, eso significa que ellos sabían algo más. Edward se sentó en el sillón, abandonando todo su cuerpo y a la vez tenso tanto que podía ser una estatua si se lo propusiera.

\- No creo que fuese el instante en que...

\- ¡He dicho que se retiren! - musite fuerte y alto interrumpiendo a Jeremy en el instante que Edward se servía una copa de vino y dejaba la botella en frente de él donde estaba una pequeña mesa de vidrio.

El inspiro un poco de aire, movió la cabeza y solo se dignó a pararse, verme algo molesto pero Jeremy no estaba en posición de decirme nada.

\- Te llamo después – susurro para verme con desaprobación

\- Es mejor que esperes que yo lo haga esta vez

Le comunique a mi amigo mientras veía a Edward que ya estaba perdido en su pensamientos viendo la ventana, hacia el vació.

\- Claro entiendo - dijo secamente para acercarse y despedirse con un beso a la mejilla seguido de Emmett que me susurro:

\- Has las preguntas correctas y sabrás las respuestas necesarias

Asentí para sonreírle por formalizo y entonces al escuchar que la puerta se cerró, suspire. Me acerque decidida pero a la vez de a pocos. Tome una copa que estaba cerca a la botella, me debatía en servirme o no pero su mano me sorprendió tomando la botella y colocando el líquido en el interior. Volvió a su postura anterior, estando parada tome un sorbo, sobre pesando en cómo debería actuar. Total el tema es muy delicado, si tiene que ver Rosalie, lo es. El punto es que no sabía cuánto. Pase el trago y pensé... quizás por hoy no debería mostrar el tipo de carácter que forme… sino uno más accesible. Me senté lo más cerca y a la vez la distancia necesaria para poder respetar mi espacio y el suyo. Me quede viendo por unos instantes el atardecer mientras movía la copa suavemente. Me debatía de qué forma comenzar. Entonces, sin pensar, llame su atención tocando su mano con apenas el roce de mis dedos.

\- Puedo ser tu oyente, si así lo quieres...

Mi reacción me sorprendió pero me sorprendió más la de él que me respondió viéndome con asombro y a los segundos formando una sonrisa triste mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la mía. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír, salvo falsamente para las cámaras pero esta vez, traía algo sincero.

\- ¿Estas dispuesta a escuchar una historia que no te pertenece?

Comento para arrastrar las palabras con pesadez y algo de dolor.

\- En las buenas y en las malas… - musite mostrándole alguna leve sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes – bueno al menos eso decía en el acta de matrimonio

Boto un leve aire para comerse una sonrisa por la ocurrencia mía mientras volvió a ver el horizonte. No movió su mano de la mía y solo significaba que necesitaba ser escuchado. ¿Qué herida puede tener el león?

\- Mi madre fue Elizabeth Masen, fue una mujer extraordinaria – comento para verme y dejar la copa vacía en la mesa y servir más a él y a mí – ella tenía un futuro muy prometedor ¿sabías?

\- No, no lo sabía – respondí con la voz más amable que tenia

\- Si, ella estudio en la universidad, heredera de una buena fortuna y a pocos años de terminar su carrera, conoció a mi padre – me dio la copa y yo la tome con la mano libre que tenía. Él cogió desde la base y humedeció su garganta con la bebida – a los pocos meses se enamoraron y ella le presento a mis abuelos. Estos creyeron que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que mi madre se alejara, pero no fue así – dijo al terminar de pasar el sabor – se juraban amor eterno o al menos eso le hacía creer a ella, pero al año siguiente todo cambio en el instante que salió embarazada.

Se tomó una larga pausa y me vio. Traía la mirada triste y desorientada, su dolor se podía palpar. Decidí respetar su breve silencio para tomar un poco más.

\- Mi madre logro terminar la universidad – continuo de pronto, tomándome un poco más la mano – pero en el instante que mi madre les dijo a mis abuelos sobre su embarazo, ellos se negaron y la desheredaron, mi padre cambio. Le fue difícil trabajar y educarnos. Ella fue una mesera al igual que tu

Me dijo con el recuerdo vivido en sus ojos. Es como si pudiera verlo.

\- Seguro nunca los descuido – susurre recordando sin proponerlo a mi madre con sus palabras siempre amorosas

\- Jamás – sonrió con real ganas – llegaba completamente agotada pero siempre tenía tiempo para nosotros, sobre todo para Rosalie.

Tomo el último trago de vino. Su mirada cambio de pronto. Clavo la vista en la copa.

\- El problema nunca fue mi madre sino la disconformidad de mi padre. – su voz transmitía la rabia que tenia acumulada por años, al parecer – Nos echaba la culpa que mi madre fuera mesera. Por muchos años lo creí, hasta que averigüe algunas cosas y me entere como fueron las cosas. Mi madre se separa de él porque nos encontró durmiendo en el suelo afuera de la casa con toda la lluvia que caía.

\- Es lógico que protegiera a sus hijos – comente para verlo con mucho detalle cada facción de su rostro

\- No tienes idea de las cosas que he pasado por culpa de mi padre pero bueno tu suposición es cierta, nos protegió, tanto así que se esmeró por ahorrar y poco a poco fue construyendo todo esto. Gano más fama al pasar de los años, y con los ahorros que tenía desde muy pequeña logramos tener todo esto… pero aquí la parte que no te contaron… fue

\- Si gustas parar… - comente ya que es mucha información por ahora

\- No – me dijo para sujetar con mayor fuerza mi mano – esto me hará bien

Se tomó una pausa y suspirando musito:

\- De alguna forma Carlisle encontró a mi madre y se hicieron muy confiables. Siendo mi tío, el ayudo a mi madre en varios negocios que ayudaron a prosperar el negocio hasta que llego Jacob Black con su padre, yo no estaba de acuerdo en hacer negocios con él pero para ese entonces no tenía ningún derecho legal, me dedicaba a ver y nada más – dejo la copa para luego verme con mayor intensidad – Black se aprovechó de la bondad de mi mamá y comenzó a estafarla, no nos dimos cuenta de esto hasta que un día vi las cifras. La empresa estaba por caer, recuerdo que tuvimos que botar a mucha gente. Por poco nosotros estuvimos en la calle de nuevo, pero – sonrió de forma tierna – Rafael aunque no lo creas nos ayudó económicamente.

Pestañee varias veces, no podía creer la historia de Edward, que tanto pudo pasar para poder estar donde está.

\- La empresa comenzó a surgir de nuevo, yo ya podía administrarla pero faltaba para que pudiera estar al mando. Dos años más pasaron y Rosalie conoció a una personas que la deslumbro.

\- Benjamin Banks – continué para verlo con cuidado

\- Si – comento secamente – enamoró a Rosalie y nos hizo creer a todos, incluso a mí que fue nuestro amigo

De pronto toda su postura cambio se apoyó con sus codos a las piernas haciéndome acerca más a él, porque no me soltaba.

\- Todos estaban encantados con él, el cobarde le propuso matrimonio y a la vez un negocio jugoso para la empresa. Lo pensé mucho cuando lo supe, pero Emmett fue el primero en decir que no. Recuerdo que discutimos mucho por poco pierdo su amistad de años, hasta que vino decidido a la pedida de mano de Rosalie, lo organizamos con todo un evento a lo grande. Yo estaba en mi despacho hablando con Emmett renegando porque me estaba interrumpió hasta que me entrego un papel y me pidió que hiciera algo.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, si su vista estaba con enojo. Estaba vez no tenian procedentes.

\- Isabella – me clavo la vista con tanta firme que me sentí atrapa en esos ojos verdes – yo le aclare antes que le pidiera la mano delante de todos, como Rosalie tenía 17 años, necesitaba que nosotros firmáramos un documento que estábamos de acuerdo con esto y que él a su vez que no recibiría ningún dólar de la herencia de Rosalie al casarse… él solo se paró y musito: "de acuerdo, entonces no me casare" Emmett tuvo que detenerme para no romperle la cara en esos instantes ya que me acaba de dar cuenta que solo jugo con mi hermana.

Yo cerré los ojos, tratando de respetar sus recuerdos pero me fue imposible disimular, que a mi también me dolia. Al abrirlos descubrí a un Edward desorientado, expresando rabia y tristeza, un Edward desarmado

\- Emmett llego a tiempo para impedir que Rosalie se vea esclava de una vida llena de sufrimientos… no, te imaginas si quiera el dolor que le produjo a Rosalie cuando el desagraciado le dijo delante de todos los invitados que no fue buena inversión. Rosalie cayó al piso con las lágrimas y mi madre la sostuvo – comento en el instante que le salían las lágrimas por recordar la vergüenza que paso y a mí también. – Rosalie gritaba para que no se fuera pero él solo se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Decirle a mí hermana que no fue buena inversión, me hizo desquiciarme y a quien tuvieron que sostener fue a mí, le había dado una paliza, pero… no, eso no compensaría las cosas que sintió Rosalie.

\- Yo… yo… - dije tratando de tranquilizar mi voz para que no se me escuchara algo lloroso.

\- La vi en su cama por meses, sentí que se repetía la misma historia le paso a Elizabeth y ahora a mi hermana… entonces en el instante que iba a denunciarlo, los documentos que había firmado esa noche, me pasaron factura luego de tres meses. Emmett llego a tiempo para salvar a Rosalie pero no a mí y a mi empresa. Lo que no pudo hacer Black, lo hizo él, llegar mas lejos. El contrato que habíamos firmado solo fue una trampa, ahora él, al igual que Black tienen un porcentaje de la empresa

\- Por eso son también dueños – decía al entenderlo todo y sentirme terrible por obligarlo contarlo

Entonces tomando mucho aire y parando un poco sus lagrimas, se dio vuelta para verme con la mayor atención posible. Sus ojos que expresaban mas que un dolor, mas que recuerdo, expresaban protección. Deje la copa en la mesa y su mirada se profundizo

\- Isabella, si te digo que son peligrosos – dijo al tomarme ambas manos – es porque en definitiva lo son, ellos planearon todo para poder arrancarnos la empresa de mi madre, hicieron de todo, contrataron a personas para… - ya no continuo las palabras pero es de suponer que sobornaron a gente poderosa para su propio beneficio. – Mi madre no pudo resistir la noticia de la empresa y la de Rosalie entonces enfermo, todo el tiempo que paso en cama mi tío se encargó de la empresa porque no quería dejarlas solas…

Decía mientras lo veía impotente y desprotegido… lo sentía tembloroso, y hasta algo tímido.

\- Mi hermana estaba terrible, no lloraba, no comía, no decía nada. Mi mamá cada día empeoraba – se froto con una mano la cara – me repartía para estar en ambos lados… hasta que un día Rosalie vio lo delicada que estaba Elizabeth, entonces cambio por completo.

Bote un aire, en el instante que recreaba en mi mente lo súbito que se fueron mis padres, pero despeje mi dolor para poder concentrarme en el suyo.

\- Al menos Rosalie comenzó a recuperarse, pero mamá no pudo entonces… su corazón, ella no… - dijo deslizando sus ojos hacia nuestras manos – no logro resistir tanto dolor que… solo… solo…

No completo las palabras y su voz se quebró, entonces cerro los ojos. Para comenzar a llorar, no lo resistí mas y lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Comprendiendo todo, sintiéndome terrible por el dolor que le había hecho recordar, entendiendo porque es como es, tan desconfiado y amargado.

\- Que carga más grandes esta llevando en tus hombros – musite mientras trataba de calmarlo pero su llanto no cesaba y el mío tampoco – todos estos años fuiste fuerte por Rosalie, por tu única familia, por tener que seguir adelante… con un dolor tan grande…

\- Fue mi… culpa – musito con las palabras en hilo – debí protegerlas más, debí… debí estar siempre para ellas…

\- No, fue tu culpa – le dije para atraerlo hacia mí, que empezó abandonar su cuerpo. Entonces lo sujete con mas fuerzas, Edward se estaba desarmando y yo no lo iba dejar caer – de ninguna manera fue tu culpa

Mi voz temblo de pronto, el ver a un ser humano perder algo muy valioso desgarrándose con cada lagrima que se deslizaba por sus ojos, un sollozo que no tenia fin podía derrumbar a cualquiera incluyéndome… pero Edward no necesitaba eso de mi. Aclare mi voz y para que pudiera escucharme con la ternura que me hubiera gustado a mi tener.

\- Nunca te culpes por lo sucedido, ellas te aman y saben que has dado, das y seguirás dando todo de ti…

Edward lloraba con fuerza y su rostro se deslizo a la altura de mi pecho. Suspire, con todas mis fuerzas.

\- La extraño mucho – comentó con una voz temblorosa con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho – todo el tiempo la necesito

No podía contestar eso, pero sabía el dolor exacto a ese sentimiento. ¿Acaso yo no hacía lo mismo? Ser fuerte por Seth. Me apoye en el respaldar y con su rostro en mi pecho con sus lágrimas saliendo como nunca antes, decidí guardar silencio. Él necesitaba desahogarse así como yo lo hice en aquel cuarto a oscuras, gritando y abrazándome sola para no sentir vació. Pero al menos en esto, no estaba solo, no quería dejarlo solo. No me medí y libere una mano, para que con suavidad y acariciarle los cabellos desordenados que traía. Esto solo me hizo recordar el dolor que también llevaba pero logre superarlo porque supe cómo, sin embargo para Edward… él solo iba a cargar este sentimiento. Nos quedamos algunos minutos con los sollozos de Edward siendo eco en todo el lugar y los míos pero… siendo más reservados. De pronto llego el silencio, entendí que ya había botado todo.

Escuche un suspiro por parte de él, ya podía seguir conversando claro si Edward quería. Pero no escuchaba ninguna silaba, nada.

\- Sabes… sé que has sido fuerte por mucho tiempo y puedo decir que has hecho un buen trabajo, creo que ni yo he protegido tan bien a mi familia. A pesar que me esmero en hacerlo pero sin duda has hecho un trabajo excelente, Elizabeth estaría orgullosa de ti y de tu hermana

Sentí su abrazo mas fuerte en modo de respuesta. Ahora, bien llego el instante de disculparme.

\- Quiero disculparme…

Lo sentí quieto, respiraba lento entonces decidí alejar mi mano de sus cabellos, para poder explicarme mejor.

\- Fue muy imprudente de mi parte exigirte que me dijeras algo tan privado…

Entonces se separó de mi un poco, no me percate que me había abrazado por la cintura hasta que sus manos se soltaron de mi. Sus ojos se veían mejor, mas fuertes, con mas energías y sobre todo mas aliviados. Suspire, sentí que lo había ayudado haciéndome sentir bien.

\- Isabella – comento al ponerse de nuevo con la distancia que acostumbrábamos tener pero lo sentí distinto – a nadie le había contado como me sentía yo con todo esto. No me imagine diciéndole a nadie tampoco, muchos menos a ti eso incluye verme tan… vulnerable. Es una historia muy personal… por eso me lo he guardado por tres años

Vio a su alrededor todo la situación, se veía las manos porque no quería darme cara, y es comprensible. A nadie le gusta que lo vean llorar.

\- Entenderás cual es mi posición ahora que me has visto así, pero yo seguiré siendo como soy, eso no cambiara nunca.

\- Lo sé – comento sintiendo absolutamente el verdadero significado de esas palabras porque no solo lo decía por él sino también por mi, ya que haberlo escuchado no iba a cambiar nuestro trato con el otro pero quizás exista un poco mas de consideración

\- Con respecto a tus disculpas, no tienes, por esta vez, que dármelas.

Sonreí un poco su arrogancia, creo que ya me causaba gracia.

\- Como te dije no pensé contarte esto pero… me reconforta que hayas sido tu quien me escuchara…

Sus palabras fueron sinceras, lo sentía y lo sabía. Solo atine a sonreír y asentir para acomodarme de nuevo en posición recta.

\- ¿Rosalie también guarda este dolor que no puede sacarlo?

\- Rosalie – musito viéndome algo mas calmado – ella nunca lloro, según dijeron, ella se comió todo su dolor para protegerse, un mecanismo de autodefensa supongo yo. No es que este tranquila solo, bloqueo sus sentimientos después de lo sucedidos

\- Entiendo.

Estaba sosegado, y es reconfortante verlo asi. Total tenemos problemas muy grandes que enfrentar y es mejor unir fuerzas.

\- ¿No hay manera de proteger todo lo que te pertenece?

\- Mi madre pensó en todo – comento para pararse y botar la botella de vino – antes de que se fuera, ella hablo con una tercera persona, esta le ayudo y realmente no la considero una buena persona por completo pero al menos sé que no la traicionaría.

\- Hay solución entonces – musite al pararme y colocarme al frente de él

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – comento entonces tratando de entender mis palabras

\- Pues dijiste a los "enemigos" que necesitaban a esa tercera persona, supongo que te refieres a ella.

\- Cierto, si ella no viene no pueden hacer nada – coloco sus manos en los bolsillos para evaluar la idea

\- Exacto, podemos tener algo de tiempo, pensar que podemos hacer porque si ellos están interesados ella también lo hará

\- Ok, programare una cita con Emmett para las doce y media. Tenemos reunión a primera hora – dijo mientras se iba al escritorio para descolgar el teléfono

\- Perfecto, estaré temprano mañana

Edward podía sentir mucho dolor, pero sabía con llevarlo. En el instante que lo vi tomar el teléfono, sentí que estaba siendo el mismo de antes, con ese porte, engreimiento y mal humor de siempre, pensando que es dueño de todos y todo. Su acción fue mi pase de que ya es hora de dejarlo solo, muchos sentimientos compartidos… debe estar exhausto. Me encamine hacia la puerta, la abrí para poder salir.

\- Isabella – comentó Edward tapando el teléfono al parecer estaba esperando algo. Voltee de costado para verlo – Gracias por escuchar y… – miro para todos lados ¿Qué le costaba decir ahora?

\- Por ser buena esposa – musito rápido para otra vez colocar el auricular y seguir hablando

Sonreí de lado y antes de poner un pie afuera, le di un vistazo y entonces supe que Edward ya lo había superado.

.

.

.

\- Bella, Bella – decía Rosalie llamando mi atención cuando estaba por entrar a la sala.

\- Hola Rosalie – musite deteniéndome para poder verla – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sue ya puso la mesa, es hora de cenar

Realmente quería ir a la cama, necesitaba descansar después de todas las cosas que pasaron. Su rostro notaba alegría, realmente brillaba de emoción. Por una fracción de segundo me pareció ver a Steh suplicándome porque le compre esos audífonos modernos, suspire y la volví a ver con la sonrisa más carismática que pude.

\- Claro vamos a cenar

Nos dirigimos a la mesa mientras conversábamos un poco, me contaba sobre los viajes que hacía y porque los hacia más frecuente ahora. Al llegar, estaba todo servido. Impresionante nunca había visto una mesa más elegante. He vivido más de tres meses aquí y nunca me he sentado a cenar. Qué lindo estaba la vajilla, las copas podía quedar encantada de tan solo verlo, nos sentamos y no podía despegar los ojos de la mesa.

\- ¿Tú lo decoraste?

\- Sí, claro – comento alagada Rosalie mientras se sentaba al frente mío – soy buena en decorar y hacer pasteles

\- ¿Haces pasteles? – le comente sorprendida tomando la cuchara y probar la sopa que amablemente Sue nos sirvió

\- Soy buena repostera pero no pude seguir con la carrera, decidí ayudar a Edward con la empresa. Es difícil llevarlo solo, hace su mejor esfuerzo, lo sé pero – se encogió de hombros – no puede hacer nada sin su hermana menor

Si, definitivamente Edward tenía razón, bloqueo todos los sentimientos, la veía feliz, tranquila pero de algún modo sus ojos reflejaban quizás tristeza pero ella sabia controlarlo. Esta familia a tenido mas dolor que cualquiera que haya podido conocer. Se podría decir que incluso hasta el mío pero ambas situaciones son diferentes, pensé al tomar un poco de la sopa.

\- Ahora que estas aquí, tampoco podría hacerlo sin ti

\- Eso es debatible – dije con humor sarcástico y ella rio

\- Igual que Edward

\- No lo creo – reí con verdaderas ganas por poco me atoro, compararme a mí con – pero… en sí sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre ¿No es así?

\- Si, Isabella – pronuncio mi nombre con un gran alivio y suspiro con un toque de alegría

Sé que no estaré todo el tiempo con ella, el tiempo corre y el contrato se termina pero estaré con ella cada vez que me necesite.

\- Como mi hermano sé que están aquí cada vez que los necesite…

\- Así es…

.

.

.

\- Buenos días Chelsea – musite dirigiendo a la oficina de Edward para hacerle saber que los papeles del negocio que esperábamos ya llegaron.

\- Señora Masen – asintió para caminar conmigo – hoy tienen reunión, un evento que tiene que asistir

\- ¿Sola? – pregunte para ver al instante la invitación que estaba en sus manos

\- Pues si gusta puede ir con el señor Masen, a decir verdad no es una obligación esta vez

\- Esa reunión no estaba agenda – comunique mientras tomaba la tarjeta – de ninguna forma iremos sinos consideran lo ultimo

\- Al parecer las invitaciones recién han llegado.

Llegue a la puerta de la oficina mientras consideraba la invitación, no me causaba buena espina.

\- Ok, agenda los documentos que te entregue en la mañana hablamos después del almuerzo

\- Si, señora

Entre sin tocar la puerta, Edward deslizo sus ojos hacia mí en el instante que puse un pie adentro. Alejo sus manos de la laptop y puso su espalda en el respaldar.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar Swan? – dijo enarcando una ceja y haciendo una leve sonrisa al costado que borro al segundo que lo hiso

\- El formalismo no es mi fuerte – le dije encogiéndome de hombros – Tengo en mis manos los papeles firmados

Le mostré los papeles en el aire mientras los agitaba y llegaba a su costado.

\- Sí que tardaron en enviarlos – menciono tomando los papeles

\- Apenas llegaron hoy en la mañana – comunique viendo la invitación

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo con curiosidad

\- Evento – se lo entregue para que lo evaluara. Segundos después supe que preguntas me iba hacer

\- ¿Tenemos que ir los dos? – musito evaluando el sobre

\- No necesariamente – conteste con sinceridad

\- Esta no esta agenda – dijo agitando el sobre

\- No, no lo está – afirme para cruzarme los brazos

\- Bien entonces de ninguna forma…

\- Asistiremos sinos consideran últimos – comente para suspirar, alzo la visto y con un poco de asombro comento

\- ¿Tan predecible me he vuelto? – volteo la tarjeta para dejarlo en el escritorio, donde se notó que había un sello pero no sabía que significaba además Edward no lo vio. Coloco sus codos en los mangos de la silla para girar hacia mi

\- Un poco – le dije considerando los últimos meses – digamos también que yo hice la misma pregunta que tu

\- Coordinados entonces – concluyo para seguir escribiendo en su laptop - ¿A ti te gustaría ir? – me pregunto mientras no dejaba la vista de la pantalla

Es la primera vez que me preguntaba si quería algo. Sin embargo, no es algo que me causara emoción pero si algo de asombro. Tome un poco de aire.

\- No lo sé, a pesar que es fin de semana, no tengo muchas ganas de salir – mencione para ver la tarjeta sin tocarla – además no sé qué evento podría tratarse, ya que no reconozco ese sello

\- Espera… dijiste ¿Sello?

Musito al dejar la laptop y colocar su atención en el sobre. De pronto su rostro se tensó, al instante que lo tomo y yo baje los brazos, para ponerme en una postura recta. Edward no se pondría de la nada por una invitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Este sello es de…

Sus ojos traían la preocupación por completo, al igual que ayer. Entonces solo me tomo un segundo entender todo, la tercera persona estaba aquí.

\- Hola, hola… buenas tardes

Decía una mujer sonriente entrando a la oficina mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero. Es de mediana estatura con taco alto y un vestido elegante con un vientre algo notorio, debe tener cuatro meses de embarazo. Sus cabellos a la altura de los hombros, en su cuello se hacían ver un collar de plata que resalta un poco la piel marfil que tenía.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo, para empezar mil disculpas por retrasarme una semana, estoy en épocas de exámenes en la universidad y por ello no he podido actualizar el domingo pasado. Espero este capitulo les gusten. Gracias por el apoyo continuo al fic, a las chicas de Élite Fanction que me apoyan con sus likes y me encantan, ademas del grupo que cree World of Mayito que me apoyan constantemente con sus publicaciones y su participaciones._

 _Me encantaría hacer las secciones de responder sus mensajes pero por un tema de tiempo no podre hacerlo. Espero puedan entenderlo pero la proxima semana ya podre responderlas. Sin embargo de igual forma espero sus comentarios, ya que me gusta saber sus opiniones._

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a mas lectores y autores les vaya gustan el fic, y disculparme nuevamente por el retraso, les invito a leer el siguiente capitulo y dejenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. De igual manera si gustan saber mas cosas del fic pueden unirse a WORLD OF MAYITO en FACEBOOK para que sepan de este y otros fics que estoy preparando. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	6. SUBASTA

CAPITULO 6: SUBASTA

POV BELLA

Llego hasta el escritorio mostrando una cartera de marca, Edward se encontraba erguido al frente de su escritorio y con el tono más delicado pero fuerte a la vez menciono para extender su mano hacia nosotros.

\- Un gusto volver a verte Edward

\- Ahórrate la cordialidades – menciono en un tono seco al poner su puño encima del escritorio y la otra mano llevársela al bolsillo

El timbre de voz me hizo ver que no es de aquí. La elegancia que tiene para caminar y la forma tan propia de hablar solo podía provenir de Londres. Ella sonrió, no bajo la guardia al parecer. De pronto deslizo sus ojos hacia mí, no podía interpretar su mirada pero tampoco me parecía pésima persona.

\- Y ella es…

\- El motivo por el cual has venido – contesto Edward para pararse un poco más cerca mí

Estaba quieta, y no dejaba de sonreír al parecer no iba a dejar pasar el tema hasta que yo fuese presentada. Mi esposo suspiro.

\- Te presento a mi esposa Isabella Masen – le indicó con su mano izquierda al presentarme

\- ¿Tú esposa? Ah ¿Qué?– abrió un poco su boca para tomar aire y mostrar un poco de sorpresa ¿Fingida? - ¿Cuándo paso esto?

\- Hace tres meses y medio

No me sorprendió que lo supiera de todas formas es un negocio que tenía cuenta regresiva desde que lo firme.

\- Eso no puede ser – comento ella sorprendida, al parecer gratamente sorprendida

\- ¡Ah! que bien mas parientes – musite yo con algo de sarcasmo mientras subía y baja la ceja

\- Te equivocas – anuncio Edward para ladear la cabeza hacia el lado de la chica

\- Así es – dijo ella tomando asiento y poniéndose de lo más cómoda – Isabella, yo soy Alice Collins, es un gusto conocerte al fin

La vi confundida por unos minutos, ella rio un poco y luego asintió como si se respondiera algo personal

\- Los periódicos nunca podrán un acertada información – se encogió de hombros y saco de la cartera un periódico para mostrármelo, pero no lo recibí, entonces lo dejo encima. Salía mi rostro pero cubierto con los lentes de sol teniendo el vestido que Rosalie me escogió para ir almorzar en un restaurante cerca de aquí

\- Nunca dan información completa – susurre para alejarme del escritorio y volver a mi postura – señora Collins

\- ¿Señora Collins? No por favor, llámame Alice – me veía examinándome todos mis movimientos al igual que yo – no sé si te pones en mí posición, pero ¿No te irrita que te digan señora de tal?

Claro que me molesta, aunque debo confesar que el apellido ya me asienta mejor, quise decirle pero no es una buena respuesta.

\- Pues, irritar no es la palabra que yo usaría – dije tomándome una pausa para escoger las palabras exactas – por como yo lo veo, tener el apellido de mi esposo no hace que pierda mi identidad. Sé quién soy y eso no va cambiar nunca – dije al instante que sentía la mirada de satisfacción de Edward sobre mí ¿Acaso le gusto algo que dije? – el apellido solo es un formalismo.

\- Creo sinceramente que nos llevaremos muy bien tu y yo, Isabella – concluyo Alice

\- Alice si has venido a tomar el té, es mejor que vengas en otro instante que tengamos tiempo de recibirte – musito tratando de ser corteza

\- Edward, siempre tan apresurado por los labores de oficina – coloco su bolso delante de ella – deberías considerar tener un descanso

\- Lo mismo pensé de ti, pero ya veo que no es así

Si su vientre estaba muy pronunciado pero se le veía con total energía que hasta me contagiaba las ganas de trabajar. Entonces supe que es de cuidado, Edward tenía razón. Al parecer es una lucha decidirse si se puede confiar en ella.

\- El estar embarazada no es una enfermedad, seguro en algún instante Bella me podrá dar la razón

Me quede más que quieta de lo normal, pestañee varias veces antes de considerar mi respuesta.

\- Isabella – corregí – es muy pronto para pensar en bebés. Sin embargo, felicitaciones por el suyo

\- Gracias Isabella, es lindo gesto de tu parte – comento entendiendo a la perfección mi leve llamada de atención a mi nombre

\- ¿Has venido con tu esposo? – hablo Edward para poder cambiar de tema. Sí, no es algo que pudiéramos considerar

\- Jasper, está en la ciudad se quedó en la oficina pero no tarda en venir a recogerme – dijo para verme con mayor agrado - Se ha escuchado mucho comentarios de ustedes – comento sin entender las palabras que acaba de pronunciar pero mi rostro no reflejo aquello

\- ¿Los chismes te hicieron venir hasta aquí? – enarco una ceja Edward hacia la visitante

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo sin tomarse mucha molestia en negarlo – soy mujer de verdades, no de falsas especulaciones – estaba muy segura de las cosas que hablaba, al aparecer ella es más tratable – vine porque su matrimonio a revuelto todas las acciones de esta empresa

\- Alice, siempre has estado del lado ganador – hablo Edward tratando de indicar que ella es… una mujer convenida

\- Edward, siempre has considerado que las decisiones que tomó es para mi propio beneficio – comento para pararse con mucho cuidado – y la verdad de las cosas, es que no te equivocas, en los negocios siempre tenemos que cuidar nuestro propios intereses, sino no existiera los convenios o contratos – menciono lo último con doble intensión lo podría afirmar pero no comprobar. – Estarás de acuerdo con lo que menciono ¿Cierto?

No, ella no podía saber nada, solo estaban enterados nuestro amigos más allegados… Sin embargo algo sospechaba estaba segura de eso… pero no ha podido infiltrarse ningún tipo de información porque de ser asi, realmente estaríamos en problemas. Sus ojos jugaban de un lado a otro para vernos y solo soltar un risita leve. De pronto su mirada se posó en la invitación. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Fantástico, recibieron la tarjeta a tiempo

\- Minutos antes que llegaras, que coincidencias – Edward podía ser muy sarcástico si asi lo quería.

\- Solo fue una correcta sincronización – añadió para pararse y extenderme la mano – fue un gusto platicar contigo Isabella

Lo dude por instante pero estreche su mano. Hay que ser amables, total no ha venido en son de pelear. Claro que desde lejos se logra ver que plantea una estrategia sutil.

\- ¿Qué rápido te vas? – aporto Masen para verla frunciendo el ceño

\- No es instante de hablar de negocios Edward, acabo de llegar a Seattle y solo quiero respirar un poco.

Sonrió para encaminarse a la puerta, caminando con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza. Se paró al filo de esta y musito.

\- Con mucho gusto los recibiré personalmente en el evento, no es necesario que confirmen su asistencia

Dicho esto ella paso a retirarse dejando en el aire su perfume. Edward y yo nos vimos estando incrédulos de las cosas que acaban de pasar. No podía interpretar todas las cosas que sucedían, podíamos estar a la defensiva pero no todo el tiempo, intercambie algunas palabras más con Edward para luego irme a mi oficina.

…

Volvía de almorzar con Jeremy y Scott puesto que Edward ya estaba muy ocupado con reuniones que no quería que asistiera para que yo pudiera ir a comer. Comencé a realizar mis cosas como es habitual mientras le daba vueltas a mi cabeza al asunto de la invitación que no habíamos dado una conclusión. De pronto Chelsea toca y entra con la agenda en la mano.

\- Isabella, Edward te está llamando para que vayas a su oficina, es importante.

\- ¿A su oficina? – le pregunte curvando los ojos, ya que no es usual que me cite al menos para algo importante

\- Si, se encuentra Emmett con una señorita mas

\- Ya veo – me mordí el labio, deje la cartera en el sofá y me encamine a la oficina de Masen acompañada de ella

Me sentía algo agotada, estos trajines en el algún instante me pasaran la factura. Camine lo más rápido que pude, mientras trataba de apagar con la mano un a bostezo con la mano. Entonces abrí la puerta para entrar.

\- Buenas tardes – comente al ver que Edward y los invitados estaban en los pequeños sillones

\- Cariño – menciono de pronto Edward sonriendo, al menos estaba vez su sonrisa no estaba tan fingida, quizás los meses que venimos tratándonos asi ayudaría al teatro. ¿Ahora a quien tenemos que impresionar?

\- Querido – hable rápido para dirigirme hacia él. Si podía ganar el Oscar – Emmett ¿Cómo estás?

Saludo rápido en el instante que me sentaba frente de los invitados al costado de Edward. Notando a la señorita que estaba a su lado. Traía un sonrisa y con algo de risitas.

\- Por ahora bien Bella, vine porque Edward me mando a llamar – entonces voltee hacia Edward para que me explicara

\- No es por algo de qué preocuparse pero es mejor saber una segunda opinión

\- ¿En base a qué? – cuestiono al segundo que termino de decirme aquello

\- A esto – llamo mi atención Emmett al sacar la tarjeta con el sello del interior de su saco

\- Ah – musite casi soltando la palabra – También te invitaron…

\- Si – hablo para jugar con el sobre entre sus manos, después lo detuvo y lo dejo a un lado – pero antes de continuar permíteme presentar a la señorita

Estaba sonriente, extrañamente sonriente. Me causaba todo tipo de curiosidad, por saber quién está arrancando una sonrisa al grandulón de Emmett, que de por sí muy pocas veces lo veo así.

\- Bella, ella es Ángeles Johnson es la mejor amiga de la infancia de Ariana y mía

\- Qué bueno es escuchar eso – comente al colocar mi cuerpo hacia adelante y extenderle la mano con suma cordialidad, si es amiga de Emmett es automáticamente amiga mía – Angeles, soy Bella Masen

De pronto al volver a mi postura original, Edward coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para literalmente abrazarme. Me sorprendió un poco que tuviera esos afectos hacia a mí, delante de ellos, sin embargo debo suponer que se trata de que no estamos corriendo riesgos y podemos relajarnos

\- Hola Bella, Emmett me ha hablado tanto de ti, que siento que te conozco

\- Bueno espero que comente cosas buenas – sonreí para verlo de forma traviesa

\- Todo bueno Bella – dijo levantando las manos

\- Me comento Emmett que recién llevan poco de casados – hablo mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita de vidrio - ¿No se les hace algo difícil trabajar juntos?

\- No – contestamos al mismo tiempo los dos

Nos miramos rápidamente pero no duro mucho porque Angeles volvió a tocar el tema.

\- Eso es bueno, hay algunos esposo que no se pueden entender – decía mientras nos veía y tomaba un poco de agua

\- Al inicio se nos hizo algo complicado – respondió Edward – pero las cosas mejoraron por mucho

\- Es verdad – decía Emmett para apoyar su codo en el mango de la mesa – ahora solo se gritan por cuidar el uno del otro

El silencio hablo por nosotros ya que lleve una mano hacia mi cabello para colocarlo detrás de la oreja.

\- Pero bien – continué la conversación - ¿Qué te trajo a Seattle?

\- Negocios, un rato de distracción y más negocios – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – vengo de Londres, porque uno de mis padres cumplía años y mis tres hermanos decidieron reunir para celebrarlo. Hace poco estaba en Paris terminando algunos asuntos y ahora veme aquí, sin darme un real descanso – menciono para reírse un poco

En mi cabeza retumbo la frase que menciono, "mis padres y mis tres hermanos", sentí de pronto una punzada en el pecho, ¿Algún instante tendré una familia donde mis hijos puedan decir, nos reunimos para celebrar un cumpleaños? Despeje el anhelo repentino y confuso para concentrarme de nuevo. De pronto algunas palabras no me cuadraron, comencé a conectar los enlaces, Londres, tarjeta de invitación y negocios, que combinación tan interesante, pensé al darme cuenta en qué y con quien consistía su trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajar? – le pregunte con curiosidad

\- Si, el lugar de trabajo principal es en Roma, donde nací

\- Pensé que eres de Londres – le comente

\- Nací en Italia porque mi madre tenía un nuevo trabajo allá, viajo antes y entonces cumplió los nueve meses

\- Los padres de Angeles decidieron quedarse por unos años, por eso su acento – comentó a Emmett

\- Así es Em, después venimos a vivir a Seattle – comento para tomar el ultimo sorbo y dejar el vaso – fue entonces que conocí a este pillo

\- ¿Pillo? – musite ya que no me imagino a Emmett ser travieso por más de cinco segundos

\- Claro, antes de ser Emmett el serio fue un Emmett muy divertido – le codeó a la altura de sus costillas, él sonrió más – pero aún le queda algunos destellos

En eso tiene razón, en ocasiones Emmett saca un lado divertido pero normalmente es muy serio. Suspire disimuladamente, seguro también paso algo un tipo de dolor para que cambie tan drástico.

\- Volviendo al tema de la invitación – interrumpió Edward - ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Bueno, la verdad no lo sé – musito Emmett

\- Vamos no estarán pensando que es una trampa ¿No es así? – musito Angeles con incredulidad que estuviéramos debatiendo el tema

Entonces, entendí todo. Ella no trabaja sola en Paris.

\- ¿Hace cuánto trabajas con Alice? – le pregunte muy suelta de huesos

\- Tenías razón Emmett, sencillamente muy hábil – pronuncio la chica para verme y pestañear un poco – Soy su socia hace unos cinco años, yo tengo una empresa de maquillaje y ella diseña ropa, la asociación perfecta.

\- ¿Ella te pidió que vinieras para convencernos en ir?

\- Sabe la conexión que tengo con Emmett pero jamás pondría mi trabajo antes de quienes considero mi familia, Bella – dijo para verme y transmitirme toda la sensación de seguridad en cada silaba

\- Podemos confiar en ella – comento con suma tranquilidad Emmett

\- Entiendo – asentí para bajar un poco la guardia – es costumbre estar a la defensiva en esta oficina

\- Lo entiendo a la perfección – sonrió ella aceptando mis disculpas – es normal proteger a quienes queremos

Edward se me aproximo un poco y musito:

\- ¿Angeles que nos sugieres?

\- Que vayan y se diviertan – dijo completamente relajada – no pasara nada, además no me harás venir hasta aquí Em por las puras ¿No?

\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza para luego contagiarse de la sonrisa de su amiga

Definitivamente el confía en ella. La miraba como si Ariana hubiera vuelto de viaje, suspire haciéndome recordar a mi hermano y su próxima operación que se daría en esta semana. Ya pronto hermanos podrás caminar y volver a bailar, pensé en el instante que me tocaba el collar que mi madre me dio.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se animan? – pregunto Angeles tratando de contagiarnos su bueno humor

Edward y yo nos vimos para encogernos de hombros. ¿Realmente que deberíamos hacer?

.

.

.

\- Isabella ¿Ya estas lista? – toco la puerta de mi habitación, Edward

\- Pasa – le indique mientras me dirigía hacia mí, joyero que estaba en mi mesa de noche

El entro algo distraído acomodándose la corbata. Yo volví a dirigir mi atención al joyero

\- Estoy seguro que Alice organizo todo este evento desde antes que viniera

\- La única forma de saberlo es asistiendo, además también podremos saber cuáles son sus reales intenciones

Me coloque mi collar y espere una respuesta de él pero no escuche ningún ruido de su parte ¿Qué extraño? De pronto lo voltee a verlo y note que estaba sus ojos puestos en mí. No podía leer su rostro, estaba ¿asombrado, molesto, ofendido? Al segundo después, se dio vuelta hacia la puerta para cerrarlo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte sin entender su reacción poniéndome frente a frente

\- Estas muy equivocada si piensas que vas a salir

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – musite mientras caminaba hacia él cruzándome los brazos para enarcar un ceja

\- Lo que escuchaste – hablo como si estuviera dándome una orden – tu no saldrás de aquí hasta que te cambies

\- No tiene nada de malo mi vestido – refute mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cintura

\- Es completamente descubierto, tu… tu – dijo señalando en él, tratando de describirlo – tu pecho se encuentra muy expuesto, ese escote hace que se te vea casi todo… - paso saliva al fijar su mirada en mis senos – además de la abertura extremadamente grande que está en la pierna. Puedo prácticamente ver tu… tu… – de nuevo tartamudeo – tus caderas Isabella

Es la primera vez que Edward se trababa al hablarme, me veía con ojos que nunca he notado en él. Si él estaba sin palabras, también lo estaba yo, pero tenía que coordinar mis pensamientos rápidamente, ante esta nueva actitud, que me tomo desprevenida. Pero tome el control al instante que pensé que solo lo hacía por un tema de presentación

\- No le encuentro ningún defecto al vestido – dije para darme la vuelta y aproximarme a la cama y terminar de verificar si mi bolso tenia lo necesario.

\- El vestido no tiene defecto, es solo que es muy exhibidor – contesto apretando los dientes

Yo voltee y note que estaba algo cerca mí, ¿En qué instante se aproximó que no lo escuche?

\- ¡Suficiente! – pronuncio con firmeza tanto su voz como sus ojos me pareció tan extraño la entonación que dio – Isabella te cambias el vestido ahora

\- No veo porque… ya te lo dije – sencillamente es mejor ignorarlo

\- ¿En serio? Tus vestidos se vuelven cada vez más reducidos antes no dije nada pero esto es un abuso

\- ¿Así lo crees? – dije para tomar mis aretes que había dejado en la cama, tratando de que no me sorprenda su tono de voz conmigo, ya que le cambiaba a una ronca cada vez que le daba la espalda, ¿Puede ser por el escote de atrás? – Dame buenas razones y quizás lo considere

\- ¿Estas bromeando no es así? – hablo sorprendido pero a la vez irritado

\- Es claro que no – me pare delante de él para poder hablar con franqueza. Lo vi esperando

\- Bien ¿Quieres mas motivos? ¿Qué te parece este? Eres una Masen – sentencio cada palabra tratando de calmar claramente su voz

\- Rosalie me escogió el vestido – me encogí de hombros ya que deseche su motivo uno al tallo en menos de un segundo

\- Hablaran de ti y quizás no de buena manera – continuo, si, Edward no iba a dejarlo pasar

\- Sabes que no me importa lo que piensen

Ok, Isabella 2, Edward 0. Al parecer el marcador me dará la razón. Sin embargo, sus ojos me indicaban que no iba a dejarse vencer.

\- Un vestido más recatado te quedara mejor – comento para comenzar a susurrar

\- Este resalta toda mi figura – respondí automáticamente

\- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que este vestido es muy provocador?

\- Me sigue pareciendo muy insuficiente tu explicación – concluí pensando que aquí quedaría la conversación con respecto al vestido, pero debí supone que no iba a ser así. No, si se trataba de negociar con Edward

\- Ah te parece… te parece insuficiente – su impotencia y amargura, hizo que caminara brevemente de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto volteo a verme

\- Atraerás la mirada de todos

\- ¿Acaso no querías eso? – le dije tratando de entender porque se oponía tanto al vestido – una esposa modelo

\- ¡Carajo Isabella! – musito colocándose de pronto cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración, sus ojos calando todo mi vestido – sé que solo soy tu esposo en un papel pero también soy hombre

\- Edward ¿De que estas…?

\- Que hasta a mí – me interrumpió para decir algo ronco y pasar ruidosamente saliva por la garganta – me dan ganas de quitarte ese vestido con los dientes

Por unos breves instantes mi mente me hizo imaginar las diversas formas que lo podía hacer. Sus ojos no dejaban los míos y es la primera vez que me sentía atrapada pero… esta vez es diferente, no había ningún enojo que nos hacía poner de este modo. Solo estábamos él y yo.

\- Es mejor que yo me retire – comento de pronto en el instante que dio un paso hacia atrás – cámbiate ese vestido te espero abajo.

Comento para girar sus talones mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos, despeinándose. Deje caer mi cuerpo hacia la cama para sentarme, me hizo sentir tan agitada y tan, tan… corta de respiración. ¿Qué rayos le paso a Edward… y que rayos me paso a mí?

.

.

.

\- Isabella – hablo la anfitriona al instante que me vio del brazo de Edward – Que hermosa te ves con ese vestido color negro, elegante sin duda

Si, por el bienestar de Edward y mío, me cambie el vestido por uno ceñido con mangas largas, el escote un poco pronunciado más la abertura en la pierna, que esta vez fue más discreto.

\- Buenas noches Alice – musite para estrecharle la mano, no me agradaba que se aproximara tanto

\- Te presento a mi esposo Jasper Collins

\- Señora Masen un gusto, Edward que bueno que este aquí – comentó Jasper haciendo notar su acento estadounidense

\- Señor Collins – musite para asentir algo seria

\- Jasper pensé que no te vería hasta después de varios meses

\- La hiperactividad de Alice es impresionante, es probable que mi hija salgo igual a su madre – decía mientras acaricia el vientre de su esposa

De nuevo añore tener un esposo amoroso, que estuviera más que dichoso por tenerme a su lado mientras espero un hijo. Entonces tuve que reconocer que Alice podía ser una persona convenida pero tenía algo que recién descubría o admitía, que también quiero una familia. Sin proponérmelo, mis ojos cayeron a la intriga de Edward, ya que me veía con algo de curiosidad. Me solté de su brazo y musite:

\- Gracias por la invitación, entraremos para poder compartir con nuestros amigos

\- Por supuesto – decía Alice – en algunos minutos más me reuniré con ustedes

Asentí y rápidamente me puse en marcha, Edward estaba atrás mío. Visualice a los meseros que llevaban algunas copas en sus bandejas, tomo una. Por el olor que emanaba de la copa, sabía que es Champán. No lo pensé dos veces y me lo tomo de golpe para despejarme un poco.

\- Isabella eso no es agua – susurro Edward parándose a mi lado - ¿Se puede saber que te paso alla?

\- No sé de qué hablas – comente mientras dejaba la copa sintiéndome mejor

\- Sí que lo sabes – insistió para hacerme hablar pero no podía decirle tal cosa

\- Solo estoy algo agotada eso es todo, últimamente he estado con mucho sueño y un poco mareada – hable recordando que estoy descuidando por completo mi régimen alimenticio pero él no lo sabía

\- Si te siente mal podemos irnos, puedo llamar a un doctor para que te revise en casa – voltee a verlo para cerciorarme que es Edward quien estaba diciendo eso. Lo vi pestañear transmitiéndome algo de preocupación

\- No, estoy bien, solo necesitaba salir de ese par – dije para ver a la pareja recibiendo a los invitados

\- Sí, creo que tiende a ser muy abrumador su afecto – susurro para que nadie más nos escuchara – si en algún instante te vuelves a sentir así, me lo dices y nos retiramos rápido

Quise responderle pero no me dio tiempo, ya que una voz conocida nos hizo voltear interrumpiéndonos.

\- Si lograron venir – decía Ariana para acercarse a mí con un fuerte abrazo – Bells casi no te dejas ver

\- Es porque paras viajando – le comente sonriéndole a la pequeña

\- Hola Ed, ¿Cómo estás? – decía mientras me tomaba del brazo Ariana

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar

\- Por un minuto pensé que no llegarían – se aproximó Emmett con una copa en la mano - ¿Y Rosalie no viene con ustedes?

\- Está por llegar, Rafael ha ido a recogerla del restaurante donde estaba con sus amigas, que está cerca de aquí – argumento Edward viendo todo el despliegue de gente y deslumbrador lugar que es notorio que solo asistentes personas importantes

\- Ya conociste a Angeles ¿No? – jalándome comento Ariana con emoción

\- Si, es una buena persona

\- Es como la hermana que nunca tuve – decía para reír un poco

\- Gracias – le dijo Emmett para luego ser abrazado por la pequeña

\- Ahora viene está conversando por allá con Jeremy – me señalo entre la multitud

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos y entonces notaron nuestra presencia. Comenzaron acercarse, entonces Edward me tomo de la cintura con rapidez.

\- Bells – me dijo Jeremy para poder darme un beso en la mejilla y poder abrazarme deshaciendo el agarre de Edward por completo - ¿Ya estas mejor?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Edward interrumpió el saludó

\- Hola Edward, bueno ¿No lo sabías? Ella se puso algo mal en el almuerzo de hoy

Trate de callarlo mientras colocaba mi dedo índice en mis labios pero fue muy tarde.

\- Entonces no te siente bien desde la mañana – me cuestiono con mal humor

\- No había tomado bien el desayuno, eso fue todo – argumente con seriedad

El suspiro pero no podía hacer nada, no es el instante que me resondrara. No soy una niña chiquita.

\- Hola Bella – me llamo Angeles, que de inmediato saludé para que Edward no tuviera tiempo de decir algo mas

\- Angeles, así como prometimos estamos aquí – sentencie

\- Mujer de palabra eso es bueno – me decía aprobando mis palabras – vengan a la mesa que tenemos asignadas para ustedes

Cada uno fue escoltado por sus parejas y nos sentamos en la mesa grande donde se encontraba perfectamente decorada, Edward tomo la cabecera y me hizo sentarme a su lado. Podía ver que la mesa estaba siendo compartida por los Brandon y los Masen, por primera vez. Comenzamos hablar entre nosotros hasta que Scott logro venir y se puso al lado de Ariana. Aportando a la comedia que se estaba formando en nosotros. Jeremy debes en cuando me miraba, ya que se sentó a mi lado derecho y me decía que es la primera vez que me veía tan sonriente, relajada. Tenía razón podía sentirme bien estando en una mesa que desbordaba elegancia desde sus copas hasta que sus cubiertos. Recordé la primera vez que estuve en un evento de gran tamaño sintiéndome ajena a todo pero sin mostrar esa parte a los demás. Suspire para poder despejar ese recuerdo que ya no viene al caso, entonces sentí que alguien me tocaba la mano, voltee rápidamente para ver quien se había osado a tocarme. Me di una gran sorpresa al notar la mano de Edward sosteniendo la mía para verme con ojos de preocupación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – susurro bajo para no llamar mucho la atención – Podemos irnos si gustas

\- Estoy bien – le dije para poder apretarle la mano con suavidad y darle la confianza que todo estaba bien. No me acostumbrada que alguien se preocupara por mi, salvo Emmett y Jeremy, pero que fuese de parte de Masen, me tenía asombrada – solo recordé algo que no viene al caso

\- De acuerdo – pensé que iba a retirar su mano pero la siguió sosteniendo.

Pura presentación a los demás, Bella. Me obligue a recordarlo.

\- ¿Cuñada porque no llevas el vestido que elegí para ti?

Decía una reluciente Rosalie al instante que alzaba la vista para ver en donde se encontraba.

\- Ahora la familia está completa – comente para pararme y abrazarla. Me gustaba compartir mucho con Rosalie, el trabajo y tiempo hacían que me separara de ella. Lo cual me ponía algo apenada pero tendría que mejorar eso

\- Señorita te tardaste mucho – musito Edward para darle un beso

\- Fue mi culpa, mi reunión tardo un poco más – decía Rafael mientras estrechaba su mano

\- Vengan siéntense – interrumpió Angeles, que es muy lógico que ya se conocieran por la familiaridad que hablaba

\- Rosalie – la retuvo Edward – no le pongas a mi esposa vestido sumamente escandalosos

\- Entonces por eso no te pusiste – me dijo para contestarle encogiéndome de hombros – le queda fabuloso el vestido

\- Bueno si quieres verme golpeando a todo aquel que la mire descaradamente entonces hazlo

\- Pero si justo por eso fue que se lo recomendé – dijo con muchas risitas – relájate Edward. Ya hablamos luego

Ella rio un poco más y paso a sentarse frente a mí. Entonces comenzaron a servirnos algunos aperitivos. Simplemente delicioso, cada bocado me hacía querer más. El vino esta exquisito, en la mesa no se dejaba de hablar de lo bueno que estaba la comida. La música acompañada de una orquesta, sonaban también que empezaron a salir las parejas. Se llenó en menos de cinco segundos la pista de baile. Grandes, chicos, todos se divertían. Los veía bailar y me contagiaban un poco. En nuestra mesa, las chicas ya estaban siendo invitadas por algunos acompañantes y note que una sombra estaba cubriéndome la luz. Alce la vista, Edward tomaba mi mano para sacarme a bailar. Yo le sonreí al estar de pie mientras fui llevada con una sonrisa por parte de Edward y una mía por formar parte de la complicidad. Es curioso y llamativo ver a Edward tan relajado sino fuera porque teníamos que aparentar cosas, pensaría que realmente somos felices. Tomo mi cintura y mi mano derecha, con mucha determinación comenzó a dar los primeros pasos, entonces la música sonó y nos movimos al compás. Sonrió traviesamente y yo musite:

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – musite susurrándole

\- Es la primera vez que te dejes guiar sin quejas

Me hizo reír un poco, no me había dado cuenta que tan fácil podía divertirme con Edward. Compartió una risa conmigo pero luego deslizo sus ojos hacia los costados, llamando mi curiosidad

\- Al parecer soy afortunado, todos miraran

\- Ya no es por el vestido – musite irónica.

\- Por supuesto que no – susurro trayendo sus labios hacia oído, haciéndome sentir extraña pero a gusto – es por ti

Su voz muy cerca de mí me causo una corriente que no pude identificar… pero se me hizo muy placentera, podría decir que para él también, ya que se tardó en retirarse

\- Bailas muy bien – le dije para conversar un poco y poder cambiar el tema

\- Mi madre me enseño – comento para darme vueltas – tu también bailas muy bien

\- Tuve un buen profesor

Edward se pegó un poco más. Entonces para completar el teatro, peque mi cabeza en su hombro, note que me rodeo más de la cintura bajando su mano para poder bailar mejor. Debo de admitir que me sentía cómoda al instante que mis manos rodearon su cuello. La pieza duro lo necesario y menos de lo que quería. Nos retiramos para la mesa con la diferencia que Edward me tenia tomada de la mano. Seguimos conversando ameno teniendo las miradas curiosas de Emmett y Jeremy por la forma tan cariñosa, que sin esfuerzo mostrábamos. De pronto Alice se presentó en la mesa, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro.

\- Veo que la están pasando muy bien – añadió un poco antes de tomar un poco de agua en una copa

\- Claro – musito Angeles divertida mientras nosotros bajamos la intensidad de la felicidad, es normal que en la mesa nadie confiara completamente en ella.

\- Qué bueno escuchar eso – nos veía para a todas y al aparecer estaba contando – Chicas, ya que este evento es benéfico, que les parecen si participar en pequeña subasta

\- ¿Subasta? – dijimos todas las involucradas

\- Claro, bueno solo podrán concursar algunas personas nada mas – dijo viendo con determinación a las personas elegidas. Estaba muy equivocaba al estar viéndome – ustedes solo tendrán que compartir una cena nada mas

\- Está bien por mí – contesto Rosalie un poco animada - ¿Ariana?

\- De acuerdo también voy – se encogió de hombros para que ambas dejaran la servilleta encima de la mesa entonces antes de irse Rosalie se volteó, para verme

\- Bella, ¿Vamos que esperas?

\- Desde luego que no, Rosalie – comente tratando de ser amable

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Alice viéndome desafiante

\- Alice, soy una mujer casada es mejor dejarle esa parte de diversión a las más jóvenes

\- Bella va hacer divertido – insistía Rosalie haciéndome pucheros – además Edward no creo que le moleste

\- Un poco – decía para tomar un poco del vino para luego sonreír como si escondiera algo

\- Te vas a divertir – comento Ariana animándome

¿Acaso acostumbran hacer esto los ricos? ¿No tienen otro medio de diversión?

\- Ok – musito Rosalie me tomo de la mano para hacerme parar con rapidez. – que todo es para beneficio de los niños

Voy a matar a Edward, claro que lo hare. Saliendo de esto, lo hare. Rosalie me hizo caminar rápido acompañada de Ariana que no dejaban de reír, parecían niñas traviesas. Suspira y arrogaba para que se acabe todo este evento. Alice nos hizo llevar hasta un escenario. De pronto el presentador comenzó hacer su trabajo. Los minutos pasaban y varias chicas estaban emocionadas mientras yo buscaba la primera oportunidad en salir de aquí. Viendo por todos lados, note que todos los chicos estaban a un lado formado en grupos para vernos, de pronto Ariana subió al escenario, y por más que obvias razones Scott gano la subasta que pienso estaba reñido. Entonces fue turno de Rosalie, alce un poco la vista para saber cómo iban las ofertas. Edward veía a todos los jóvenes que subastaban pero quien salió ganando fue Rafael. Deslice mis ojos hacia Emmett, que por unos breves segundos note que sus ojos se volvieron algo apenados, pero ¿Por qué? En un instante a otro mi distracción, me hizo olvidar que estaba a punto de hacer. Una mano de un chico estaba en mi rostro para ayudarme a subir, suspire y la tome. Me dirigió al escenario y me coloco al costado del presentador. Note que algunos murmullos se produjeron en el gran salón al instante de ser presentada y empezó las ofertas. Una persona grito diez mil dólares, mis ojos se abrieron de pronto, entonces el presentador empezó hacer su trabajo, hasta que otro hablo quince mil. Mis ojos buscaban a las personas que estaban hablando pero podía hallarlas entonces me encontré con la sonrisa de Edward y sus manos puestas en los bolsillos, contorne mis ojos porque estoy aquí haciendo el ridículo por su culpa. Sin embargo, volvi a concentrarme en el instante que alguien alzo la voz con una suma de dinero que me quede petrificada y arrancaba una admiración en el publico

\- El señor de al fondo está ofreciendo cien mil dólares, es la primera vez que llegamos a esa cifra – decía el presentador mientras clavaba los ojos en el chico, alto de piel blanca, cabello corto y ojos azules. Delgado y con mucho porte. Me sonreí con mucha tranquilidad

El presentador volvió a manejar su asombro y al instante que iba a comenzar la cuenta regresiva otra voz al extremo del salón se impuso.

\- Doscientos mil dólares

Dirigí mi vista hacia el otro lado, entonces note que la sonrisa confiada de Edward se esfumo al clavar sus ojos en el chico, que no paraba de sonreír.

\- Doscientos cincuenta mil – volvió a decir el muchacho confiado

Note que Edward se molestó, ya que comenzó a tomarse de la corbata. Yo cada vez más lo fulminaba.

\- Cuatrocientos mil – de pronto comunico Edward poniéndose firme

Y cuando ya iban a cerrar la venta, el chico camino hasta el escenario con un acompañante detrás de él. Se abrió paso a la multitud y el muchacho se puso a su costado.

\- Ofrezco Quinientos mil dólares – soltó la copa en la mesa – en efectivo

El acompañante abrió la maleta que llevaba y mostro el dinero mientras el chico colocaba sus manos en su pantalón, entonces note que Alice que estaba al costado del escenario grito:

\- ¡Vendida!

Automáticamente el presentador dijo vendida, sin darle tiempo a refutar a Edward. Los aplausos retumbaron el salón y mi molestia salía a flote. Note que el chico estaba feliz y que comenzaba acercarse mientras yo comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. En un abrir y pestañear de ojos, la mano de Edward ya estaba tendida hacia mí, sus ojos estallaban llenos de disculpas, pero ya había pasado la venta, de cierta forma no es su culpa. Alice se había adelantado a Edward y eso no me pareció justo. Edward tomo de mi cintura y me condujo hacia la mesa, en compañía de todos nuestros amigos.

\- Ya es hora de irnos. – pronuncio molesto sin dejar de tomarme de la cintura alcanzándome la cartera

\- ¿Por qué tan pronto? – hablo Angeles confundida

\- Es tarde, Isabella y yo tenemos que descansar, mañana hay trabajo – se excusó – Rosalie coge tu bolso nos vamos

\- Pero Edward… - hablo Rafael para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero no iba a funcionar esta vez, este coloco su mirada de enojo hacia él y luego musito – yo puedo llevar a Rosalie mas tarde

\- De acuerdo pero cuídala, es mi hermana – sentencio para luego darnos vuelta y sin poder despedirme de nadie nos retiramos del evento. Sam nos esperaba afuera con mi abrigo que Edward mando a pedir.

Al estar fuera de todo el evento, Sam nos esperaba en la puerta con todos los guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Tienen el abrigo de la señora? – musito Edward mientras me pasaba de un lado a otro con su mano desde mi cintura

\- Claro, señor – contesto al instante de que le arrebatara mi abrigo y ponerlo encima de mí para subirnos al carro y luego irnos fuimos.

Edward no decía nada durante el camino, estaba tenso, callado viendo las calles. Me sentía igual pero ya estaba hecho no podíamos hacer nada. Preferí no decir nada para poder respetar el silencio que en este caso valoraba con todo mí ser al menos hasta llegar a casa y estar en mi habitación. Entramos a la casa, como es costumbre yo me quite los zapatos de tacos, sentí un alivio en mis pies, Edward estaba siendo informado por parte de Sam algunos asuntos de trabajo. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras para irme descansar de una vez, sin embargo sentí los pasos de Edward atrás mío. Voltee para ver que Masen estaba indicándole a Sam que podía retirarse al terminar el ultimo escalón. Apreté el paso y tome el picaporte para poder entrar a mi habitación pero la voz de Masen me detuvo:

\- Isabella

\- Dime Edward – me voltee para verlo, estaba muy cerca de mi

\- No alcance a… comprarte en la subasta, fue porque… - susurraba, ¿Edward estaba susurrando? Me quede sorprendida, se encontraba algo enojado consigo mismo viendo a todos lados menos a mí. Suspire, había sido un bonita velada como para arruinarlo con algo tan molesto.

\- Ya olvídalo, por hoy ya hemos tenido muchas cosas – le dije ladeando la cabeza – es mejor irnos a descansar

\- Está bien – comento para asentir me iba a voltear pero segundos antes se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches Isabella

Me quede de una pieza, dio un paso para atrás y se fue hacia su habitación mientras yo me quedaba parada sin creer la actitud que tuvo, reaccione en cuanto lo vi entrar. Me despeje y yo hice lo mismo, al entrar apoye mi cabeza en la puerta junto con mi espalda, tratando de saber ¿Que nos pasaba? Suspire y decidí mejor descansar, mañana vamos a estar bien.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, descubrí que Masen no solo tiene mal humor sino que también es algo picón. Se levantó muy temprano, tomo desayuno en la empresa, significa que no aceptara que alguien más le ganara. Decidí darle el alcance después además la pobre Kate debe estar sufriendo con todo eso. Me fui solo con Demetri y Felix, necesitaba alejarme de todo un poco. Quizás el centro comercial podría ser un buen refugio, no soy de esas mujeres que se la pasan todo el día entero de boutique pero pensé que serviría de algo. Apague el celular no sin antes llamar a Chelsea y decirle que llegaría a las dos de la tarde porque iba a recoger Ariana en su casa a la una . Compre algunas cosas para Steh, algunas prendas un Xbox y los comics que tanto les gusta. Pasando por algunas tiendas me compre algunos accesorios, y un par de libros que siempre quise. Me senté a disfrutar un helado acompañada siempre por mis guardaespaldas, veía tantas parejas juntas entonces a mi mente llego los recuerdos de la fiesta de anoche. Un Edward atento y atractivo, debo admitir, me sorprendió gratamente. Así debe de ser si realmente fuéramos un matrimonio.

\- Señora Masen – dijo Demetri para llamar mi atención mientras estaba saliendo del centro comercial – ¿Gusta que ponga esta bolsa en los asientos de atrás?

\- No puedo llevarlo en mis piernas – le indique mientras colocaba unas dos bolsas pequeñas atrás.

\- Señora – me indico Felix – ya mismo llevo esto al hospital y las obsequios para la señorita Leah

\- Al llegar a su departamento, dale mi numero necesito contactarme con ella. Asegúrate que no lo devuelva.

\- Si señora – respondió tomando las bolsas y subiendo al auto negro para manejar hacia el sur.

Estaba viendo el encargo tecnológico de Rosalie, lo audífonos deportivos que salieron recién al mercado. Ciento cincuenta dólares, estaba buen precio.

\- Es hora de irnos, el carro está listo – comento Demetri abriéndome la puerta en la parte de atrás. Entre con las dos bolsas que tenía y cerró la puerta.

Estamos algo lejos de Masen Enterprise, así que apoye mi cabeza en la ventana y vi unas cuantas gotas cayendo. Alce la vista y note que el color gris de las nubes, comenzó a llover muy fuerte entonces me arrincone a la esquina. Me gustaba mucho este clima, podría ser perfecto con una taza de chocolate caliente. Sonreí para recordar los instantes que compartía con mis padres, pronto Steh podrá ser operado y podré estar junto con mi familia.

\- Señora ¿Está todo bien? – musito Demetri llamando mi atención

\- Si ¿Por qué? – comente para verlo por el espejo

\- Está apoyada en la ventana pensé que le pasaba algo

\- No – sonreí – solo recordaba algunas

\- Entiendo, si gusta puede dormir un poco falta como una hora y media para llegar. Este centro comercial está muy apartado de lo urbanizado.

\- Si lo sé. Vengo aquí porque todo me relaja, el trayecto sobretodo y gracias pero es mejor que este despierta sino tendrán que despertarme y tengo el sueño pesado – comente mientras prendía mi celular, me fije el reloj son las doce y media, llegaría a tiempo

\- Bueno en eso tiene razón, la última vez que llego dormida a la casa, el señor Edward la llevo en sus brazos hasta su habitación.

Esta información me dejo con la boca abierta. No sabía que había sido él quien me llevo.

\- Pensé que fue Sam quien me cargo o al menos eso me hicieron entender – comente rápido

\- Claro que no señora, Sam iba a cargarla pero el señor se le adelanto

Quería que me comentara más cosas pero de pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo tome del costado del asiento, me di cuenta que la señal estaba en una barra y que la lluvia se puso más fuerte. Sumado a que mi batería estaba por acabarse. Note que tenia varias notificaciones, volvió a sonar llamándome un numero que no conocía. Deslice mi dedo en la pantalla y musite.

\- ¿Alo?

Sin embargo no logre escuchar nada, porque el grito de Demetri hizo que bajara el celular automáticamente.

\- Señora cuidado

Musito minutos antes que frenara con todas sus fuerzas y mi cuerpo se iba para adelante, sintiendo como me golpeaba un poco.

POV EDWARD

\- Kate en serio necesito que mandes esto pronto, ya está firmado que el jefe de operaciones, vaya con el jefe de almacén para que proceda la descarga del pedido

\- Si señor – comento eficientemente – le deje su correo de la tarde aquí – me señalo unas cuantos sobres más una pequeña caja – ¿En algo más que lo pueda ayudar?

\- La señora ¿Ya llego?

\- No señor – dijo ella agachando la mirada – sé que salió con Demetri a comprar algunas cosas, eso fue lo que me dijo Chelsea

\- Ok, en el instante que llegue, le dices que venga.

Ella asintió y se retiró, no la había visto durante todo el día. Se me hacía extraño no escuchar su tacones en todo la oficina, entrando sin preguntar y dando opinión de las cosas. ¿Pero que me esta pasando? ¿Acaso quiero que este aquí? Me llevo el dedo índice y el pulgar para frotarme un poco la vista, bajando la otra mano al escritorio. Pasar todo un día metido aquí no me estaba haciendo bien. Suspire ruidosamente para despejarme y pestañear varias veces. Continué mandando mensajes, trato de olvidar lo de anoche pero no lo conseguía. Ella realmente está muy bella, con ese vestido que se cambió. Todos los hombres la veían, se la comían con los ojos, me daban realmente ganas de golpearlos pero puse mi autocontrol. Sin duda la parte favorita fue bailar con ella. Estaba fingiendo en todo instante, yo sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo que por contrato se le ordenaba pero por un instante… por instante quise creer que somos algo mas que un papel. Jugué con la idea anoche y todo parecía de maravilla. Y tuvo que venir esa estúpida subasta, si Alice no se me hubiera adelanto no hubiera permitido que la comprara aquel hombro que mandare a investigar, está equivocado si piensa que va a salir con mi esposa. Negué con la cabeza. Después que le conté mi historia a Isabella, la veo diferente, alguien con quien puedo confiar y … ahora tengo que cuidar. No quería decirlo pero Bella forma parte de mis personas de confianza, un grupo muy limitado. Una buena característica de una esposa. Ahora me toca protegerla de los lobos y claro que la protegeré, al instante que ella firmo ese contrato no solo me dio el beneficio de manejar toda esta empresa, sino también su vida y pienso protegerla. Comencé hacer mis cosas de nuevo, para poder irme almorzar a tiempo, esta vez me iba acompañar Rosalie. Hace tres semanas no pudo compartir con mi hermana. Agilice las cosas y termine en diez minutos pero como siempre Rosalie se adelantaba, entro tocando la puerta.

\- Ed vamos ya – musito mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al frente, en el instante que yo tomaba los correos que estaban encima - puedes verlo más tarde

\- Si quieres que me apresure no me desconcentres – musite mientras veía que tomo el pequeño paquete y lo comenzaba abrir – Rosalie deja eso

Ella ignoro mi comentario, se cruzó de piernas pegándose mas al escritorio, abrió al final el paquete. Ordene los sobres y Rosalie no decía nada, entonces alce la vista, traía una expresión confusa, coloque a un lado las cartas mientras ella decía.

\- ¿Edward que es esto? – deslice mis ojos hacia ella entonces con la pequeña caja abierta dio vuelta, yo me aproxime un poco para ver que es y me quede de una pieza. No puedo creer lo que veía mis ojos. Se trataba de una bala, puesta en un estuche con una pequeña tarjeta diciendo: "Cuídalas y cuídate"

Me congele en un instante, muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente, tantas alternativas que solo pude reaccionar cuando la voz de Rosalie callo a mis pensamientos, de forma alarmante.

\- HERMANO, ED, ¿QUÉ TIENES?

Analice en menos de cincos segundos la situación, la nota decía cuídalas y cuídate. Es obvio que no se refería a Rosalie o a mí… esto es por Isabella. Me pare de inmediato, corriendo prácticamente hacia la puerta, dejando atrás los gritos de Rosalie. Salí disparado hacia el escritorio de Kate gritando, ella me vio sobresaltada y angustiada. Se paró de inmediato, yo habré podido estar de muchas maneras pero nunca me ha visto así. Entonces le empecé a señalar con el dedo indicándole varias cosas.

\- QUIERO QUE LLAMES A EMMETT Y JEREMY, TAMBIÉN A RAFAEL – le decía pasando por su escritorio – ¡AHORA! – ella comenzó a descolgar el teléfono para marcar rápidamente – DILES QUE VAYAN A MI CASA, ES URGENTE TRAE A SAM, TYLER A TODOS MIS GUARDAESPALDAS QUE ME ESPEREN EN EL GARAJE. DOS QUE SUBAN Y NOS ESCOLTEN ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CHELSEA?

\- En el baño, señor – estaba asustada, no es normal que me vea este modo – La llamo enseguida

\- QUE VAYA A MI OFICINA ESO TE INCLUYE A TI – decía mientras me iba hacia la oficina de Isabella para poder ver su agenda personal, sé que llevaba una porque la veía anotar sus cosas en cada reunión.

Revise por todos lados, pero no lo encontré. También me acerque a su correo físico pero no había nada. Muchas hipótesis se me formaron en la cabeza, mientras buscaba algún indicio si recibió algo como yo, pero nada. Carajo, salí de la oficina caminando sumamente rápido entonces me alcanzo Kate con Chelsea.

\- Señor ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto nerviosa Chelsea

\- Isabella ¿Dónde está? – increpe al instante que entraba en la oficina y Rosalie se ponía de pie cogiendo sus cosas mientras veía con preocupación a Sam y Tyler que estaban viéndome.

\- No lo sé, señor – comento Chelsea tenía en la mano la agenda personal de Isabella, la abrió para poder ver que había anotado. Tome mi saco, mi maletín, Sam se me acerco.

\- Señor…

De pronto cogí la caja y se lo entregue para interrumpirlo. El lo tomo, estaba confundido, a los pocos segundos lo abrió, sus ojos de deslizaron a los míos con determinación

\- De acuerdo señor – solo contesto para cerrar la caja y acercarse a Tyler para poder darle indicaciones. Me acerque a Chelsea le arrebate la agenda, ya que no me estaba siendo útil. Pase las paginas consuma velocidad, pero no había nada, ningún indicio en donde podría estar. ¡CARAJO! Estaba desesperado.

\- Todos directo a la casa, Tyler – incline mi cabeza hacia Rosalie, este se colocó al costado para poder escoltarla

Ella no entendía nada, tampoco había tiempo para una explicación pero camino apresuradamente. Mientras salía primero todos los demás me seguían.

\- Kate esta demás pedirte que cancelen todas las reúnes, si te preguntan por mí, me fui de viaje llegare en cuanto pueda al igual que mi esposa y mi hermana

\- Claro señor – asintió con determinación

\- Chelsea esto también va para ti, ahora dime – me aclare la garganta para que pueda escucharme bien – ¿A que hora fue la ultima vez que hablaste con Isabella?

\- En la mañana señor, a las once y cuarto – apresuro el paso haciendo sonar sus tacos al igual de Kate, yo deslizaba la manga de mi camisa para ver el reloj son las tres de la tarde, eso es mucho tiempo

\- ¿Dónde estaba? – dije para poder entrar en el ascensor, Sam se comunicaba con algunas personas que yo conocía, ingreso primero y luego yo.

\- En el centro comercial – menciono tratando hablar claro. Si, estaba asustada.

\- Ok, si sabes cualquier dato de ella, si se vuelve a comunicar contigo, me lo reportas – estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas y les dije – completa y absoluta discreción

\- Si señor – contestaron al mismo tiempo

Nadie hablaba nada, yo no tenía mente para nada más hasta no saber dónde estaba Isabella.

.

.

.

\- Edward ¿Nos puedes decir que pasa? – comento Emmett apresurado entrando a la sala con Ariana

Rafael, estaba lado de Rosalie, tratando de calmarla. Jeremy me hablaba para poder apaciguar mi desesperación pero no lo lograba. Entraron los hermanos Brandon mientras yo me ponía a un lado para que pudieran entrar. Luego cerré la puerta, todos ellos se pusieron delante de mí. Estaba algo agitado, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. La corbata desajustada y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. No dejaba de tocar mis cabellos.

\- Edward – llamo de nuevo mi atención Emmett, el reloj ya estaba por marcar las siete de la noche – he salido de una reunión de negocios muy importante, ¿Me puedes decir que, eso que no podías contármelo por teléfono? Porque…

\- Se trata de Isabella – grite mientras él se callaba de pronto

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – menciono con seriedad

\- Me ha llegado esto – dije al aproximarme a la mesa de madera que tenía, para darle vuelta a la caja y hacerle ver todo – estaba con Rosalie.

Le comencé a explicar en el instante que Ariana por el asombro tomaba asiento en el sofá y Emmett se aproximaba.

\- En la oficina cuando ella fue quien lo abrió y vi esto…

\- ¿Desde qué hora no sabes nada de Isabella? – dijo parándose firme ante mi desabrochándose el saco

\- Yo no la he visto en todo el día, la última vez que hablo con alguien fue con Chelsea, dijo que se había comunicado con ella, quería distraerse un rato y estaría paseando un rato por ahí, fue a las once y media – dije pasándome por novena vez las manos por mi cabello

\- ¿Su celular? ¿El celular de sus guardaespaldas? ¿De Demetri? O ¿Felix?

\- Ninguno contesta, está apagado debe ser por la tormenta, está lloviendo y la estática impide que tenga señal y con Felix, el apareció en la casa tres horas después, dijo que por órdenes de Isabella, se había ido a dejar algunas cosas en la casa de una tal Leah

\- ¿Leah? – dijo confundido y asombrado Emmett – ella es amiga de Isabella desde hace dos años

\- Si, lo mismo le dije yo – intervino Jeremy – al parecer Isabella le compro algunas cosas y se las regalo

\- Ya veo, Isabella siempre tan preocupada por lo demás – menciono Emmett mientras ignoraba quien es Leah y no es que me importe pero es mejor saber un poco más sobre Isabella, pero primero es lo primero.

\- Eso quiere decir que pueden estar en los límites de Seattle – analizo Emmett tratando de ayudar

\- Pueden estar en cualquier parte – musite frustrado - Por eso lo mande a llamar a ustedes para saber si tenían alguna noticia de ella

Me detuve para verlo, y notar los serios que estaban todos, no es para menos. Isabella desaparece y me llega esta amenaza. Rosalie estaba tomando un té para que pueda estar tranquila pero no la ayudaba.

\- Se comunicó conmigo a las once y media me dijo que se iba a reunir con Ariana en mi casa a la una de la tarde

\- Así es – dijo Ariana preocupada – pero tampoco llego

\- Eso quiere decir que está desaparecida desde horas – dije golpeando el borde del respaldar del sofá

\- Es lo último que hemos hablado – confirmo Emmett

\- Pues eso no es del todo cierto – musito Ariana de pronto viendo a su hermano y a mi

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – me acerque a ella como un rayo para que me la información

\- Yo… yo la llame a las doce y media – decía mientras trataba de hacer memoria – ella contesto pero por la estática no me escucho y después se corto

\- Son siete horas que están fuera – musite parándome mientras mandaba mensajes a mis hombres para que sigan buscando

\- ¿Ya llamaste a la policía? – pregunto Emmett teniendo una voz de desesperación

\- Edward no quiso, esto es un tema muy delicado – comento Jeremy – yo también he enviado a mis hombres para que peinen todo el lado sur

\- Edward esto es serio – hablo Emmett – esta bala, la desaparición de Isabella, tienes que llamar a la policía

\- Si la han secuestrado, dinero es lo que van a querer, alertar a la policía es abrir las puertas a que todo el mundo se entere de esto – hablo Rafael – podrían poner a Isabella en más peligro, es mejor evitar hacer de esto un circo

\- Es la vida de Isabella de quien estamos hablado – se enojó Emmett

\- ¿Y CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? – grite con fuerza – ella está afuera en Dios sabe dónde, y yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada con las manos cruzadas porque no sé porque parte empezar.

\- Tienes que llamar a la policía – insistió Emmett – esta situación

\- No hare nada que pueda dañar a Isabella, ¿Entendiste? – mencione con mucha determinación

\- Si estamos ante un posible secuestro, tendrás que saber controlar las circunstancia y en tu posición no estás preparado para controlar algo así

Tenía razón, no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría. Simplemente quería que Isabella estuviera aquí y estaba considerando todas las variables para que pueda ser así

\- Señor – interrumpió Sam deslizando ambas puertas – Felix y los hombres se fueron al centro comercial donde estuvieron y luego se separaron, intervinieron las cámaras de seguridad, inspeccionaron la zona… encontraron el auto…

\- ¿Isabella estaba ahí? – pregunte acercándome a la puerta, están al costado de Rosalie

De pronto todos nos quedamos en silencio para saber que más tenia decir. Sam tomo un poco de aire.

\- Señor…

\- ¡CARAJO! – musite mientras se hacía de notar muchas emociones en la sala

\- El auto se chocó ligeramente contra unos árboles, al parecer garraspo y por la lluvia que sigue siendo torrencial…

\- No – dijo Rosalie parándose y viniéndome para abrazarme mientras yo la recibía, me sorprendió mucho el lazo que tiene ahora con Isabella, le dolía mucho que no estuviera, lo sentía, lo veía yo estaba igual

\- No pudo controlar el auto, es sorprendente que haya podido salir con algo más de rasguño en la parte delantera

\- ¿Encontraron algo? – pregunto Jeremy colocándose un poco adelante

\- Nada, solo las compras de Bella que fueron mínimas – dijo encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡Se la llevaron! – dijo Ariana asustado y Emmett abrazo a su hermana para que pudiera estar tranquila

\- No – dijo Rafael pero después hizo una pausa considerando las probabilidades – al menos que encontraras la puerta forcejeada, las lunas ropas…

\- El auto está intacto

\- Quizás solo se bajaron – musito Jeremy tratando de comprender las cosas – puede ser que solo se resignaron y verse imposibilitados, solo siguieron ordenes

Esto no podía estar pasando, es muy extraño todo esto.

\- Llamemos a la policía – dijo Emmett mientras debatía con las demás personas de la sala

\- Edward – susurro mi hermana levantando su rostro que estaba acongojado - ¿Bella estará bien?

No podía mentirle, pero tampoco la dejaría de buscar. Suspire y le di un beso en su cabeza para luego apartarme de ella y sostenerla por los hombros firmes. Ella ya había perdido mamá y nunca la vi derrumbarse, ahora que Isabella no aparece, verla así… solo me hacía suponer que la consideraba más que una hermana… es muy importante para ella y también lo es para m.

\- La encontrare – musite para sonreírle con las mejoras ganas pero no pude pero al menos Rosalie evito botar las lágrimas que querían salir

\- Bien – dije mientras me dirigía al sofá donde estaba mi saco y luego me fui hacia la repisa donde se exhibía la vajilla de mi madre, me dirigí al cajón y apreté un botón donde se abría otro compartimiento entonces saque la pistola que tenía de resguardo

El saque con cuidado, Jeremy y Emmett se acercaron hacia mí con rapidez, me vieron negando la cabeza

\- ¿Qué haces? – me increpo con cuidado Jeremy para ver a los demás

\- Me voy a buscar a Isabella – comente mientras me veían asombrados

\- Es peligroso Edward – dijo Emmett mientras daba un paso adelante

\- No me importa – me puse la pistola en la espalda y el saco para acomodarlo, pase por el lado de Rafael – si son secuestradores, hagan tiempo hasta que llegue. Sam vas ir conmigo

\- Si señor – musito para poder llamar por celular a los demás

\- Espera, Edward es demasiado arriesgado

\- Jeremy no me quedare aquí, sin hacer nada – le dije para confrontarlo – estuve por más de tres horas, pensando que puedo hacer y lo único que he hecho es estar aquí inmóvil esperando… ya me canse

Sam estaba un lado de la puerta esperándome y de pronto Jeremy se acerca a mi para detenerme por un lado. Entonces viendo a nuestra audiencia y Rafael creando sin proponerlo una distracción aprovecho en susurrar.

\- No sé qué tanto te importa la vida de Isabella pero si haces esto, puedes ponerla en peligro…

\- A mí no me dices que hacer o que no – dije soltándome de Jeremy para verlo con intensidad lleno de enojo susurrando – es mi esposa y no me voy a quedar aquí viéndome atados de manos ¡Entendiste!

\- Edward – dijo Emmett poniéndose delante de mí – sé que todo esto es difícil pero tienes que pensar

\- Emmett no puedo estar aquí, necesito buscar a Bella.

Entonces me vio extraño no pude y no había tiempo para comprenderlo. Suspiro y solo musito:

\- Ten cuidado, nosotros estaremos aquí, pero sino tengo noticias tuyas llamare a la policía – me vio para frotarse un poco la cara

\- Claro amigo, gracias – musite mientras me dirigía a la puerta – todos quédense aquí por favor, llámenme si tienen alguna noticia de ella, los mantendré al tanto

Me vieron y asintieron, Sam ya se había retirado a la entrada. Antes de salir de la sala verifique si tenía todo, billetera y repuesto, ya está todo listo. Bien vamos a recuperar a Bella.

* * *

Hola lectores y Autores de todo el mundo, aqui le dejo un capitulo más ... ya hay un acercamiento de Edward hacia una Bella ... Ahora que por fin dan un paso, Edward pierde la subasta con este desconocido ¿Alice tendra que ver con eso? Y justo Bella Desaparece ¿Creen que realmente esta secuestrada? Bueno ya lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo. Espero sus comentarios!

El proximo capitulo contestare sus mensajes, gracias por enviarme sus comentarios es lindo leerlos, saber que opinan, que piensan de la Historia!

Bueno lectores ... Gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que mas lectores y Autores les vaya gustan el fic, les invito a leer el siguiente capitulo y dejenme saber que les gusto, que no, que Tienen curiosidades por el fic , que les contestare encantada. De igual manera si gustan saber más cosas del fic pueden unirse un mundo de MAYITO en Facebook para que sepan de este y otros fic que estoy preparando. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio;)


	7. ¿ALIADOS?

**CAPITULO 7: ¿ALIADOS?**

POV EDWARD

Estaba a punto de irme, teniendo la mirada de todos. Sus ojos me apoyaban pero también sentía a la vez su preocupación, no sabía en qué situación estaba enfrentándome pero no importaba Bella está desaparecida y no iba a detenerme hasta encontrarla. Mi celular comenzó a sonar revise la llamada entrante es Mike.

\- Masen

\- Señor por la zona urbanizada que da para la casa del señor Cooper, no la hemos encontrado, no está en ninguna parte Aron fue para el lado oeste, no ha podido hallar con ella

\- PAR DE INÚTILES – conteste controlándome para no romper el teléfono con mis manos – ¿Tengo a más de veinte hombres buscándola y me dices que no pueden encontrarla?

\- Señor es por la lluvia que no me deja conducir a más velocidad

\- ¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA! – musite viendo por la ventana y notando que la lluvia estaba bajando su intensidad – voy a salir a buscarla, es mejor que hagan bien su trabajo

Corte la llamada para salir furioso por la sala pero al dar el segundo paso Sam entro, seguido de dos sombras una más baja que la otra.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos aquí? – comento una voz que me hizo congelar al segundo, pestañee varias veces para poder cerciorarme que estaba viendo bien.

En la sala todo el mundo se quedó estático. Al igual que yo estábamos asombrados. De pronto escuche como todos gritaban su nombre. Bella, está aquí. Estaba bien, claro completamente mojada por la lluvia, pero bien. Todos se aproximaron hacia ella mientras Rosalie se abalanzo para abrazarla, no le importo si estaba empapada, se aferró a su cuerpo y parecía que botada un aire de alivio, al igual que yo mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello.

\- ¿En serio alguien me va a decir que pasa aquí? – dijo con voz algo temblorosa, esto me preocupo pero debe ser por el frio, para luego recibir el abrazo de Rosalie

\- ¿Sabes cuantas horas estuviste afuera? – hablo Emmett mientras la veía y le tomaba la mano

\- Lo sentimos hubo un desperfecto en el carro – termino por hablar Demetri mientras se quitaba el saco que también estaba empapado. ¿Un desperfecto?... pero… no ahora no viene al caso eso, sin embargo lo investigare más tarde

\- Demetri lo más importante es que ustedes aparecieron – dijo Ariana mientras veía a Isabella y se unía al abrazo

\- ¿Tanto se han preocupado? – menciono ella con verdadero asombro. ¿Es que acaso no veía que es importante para Rosalie, para todos que ella este bien? - ¿Paso otra cosa más como para que se preocuparan así?

\- Eso podemos hablarlo más tarde – sugirió Rafael – lo bueno es que ya podemos estar tranquilos al saber que estas de una pieza

De pronto me vio algo extrañada, entonces me di cuenta que no me había aproximado a ella para nada. El asombro me había dejado estático en mí mismo lugar. No expresaba nada en el rostro y eso la puso seria de nuevo

\- Bueno quizás debieron seguir el ejemplo de Edward, él está más calmado – dijo con tranquilidad insinuando que no me importaba, como si no le afectara esa suposición

Rosalie y Ariana la soltaron para poder ver mi expresión. Como se atrevía a decir que no me interesa si casi salgo a buscarla con pistola en mano para acabar con el imbécil que osó tan solo ponerle un solo dedo pero como siempre tenía que ganarme en las cosas que quería hacer. No me di cuenta que ya estaba caminando hacia su dirección hasta que me detuve ante ella. Los demás se apartaron al segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces la envolví entre mis brazos. Aspire su aroma, envuelto de lluvia y su fragancia que le quedaba un poco… olía bien. Me agache un poco para acariciar su rostro con mi cabeza, como si fuera un gato, para que mis labios se colocaran al borde de su oreja poder susurrarle.

\- Es… es un gran alivio tenerte en casa – le dije para abrazarla más, ella me correspondió de la misma manera para mi asombro.

No tenía las palabras para transmitir mi inacabable alivio, el tenerla en mi brazos, verla de una pieza me hizo sentir completo. Su abrazo me reconforto al instante que ella también me traía hacia su cuerpo.

\- No pensé que estarían preocupados...

\- ¿Estás loca? Has estado afuera por varias horas. Le dije para poder verla con determinación, tomarle su rostro y ver si tenía algún rasguño - ¿Crees que estábamos como si nada en casa?

\- Es que…

\- No tienes idea de cómo estuvimos todos, de cómo estuve yo – le dije para volverla abrazar, no definitivamente no creía que estuviera en casa - habían más treinta personas buscándote…

Se sintió tan especial, tan íntimo que por unos minutos nos olvidamos que no estábamos solos. No había nadie más. De pronto sentí algunas tosecitas, un leve temblor de parte de ella, es cierto el frio debe estarle haciendo tiritar. Me aparte un poco de ella para darle un beso en la frente y coger sus manos, mis ojos se abrieron al instante.

\- Estas helada – musite para tocarle el rostro y sus brazos, estaba hecha un tempano de hielo

Ella sonrió como si recordara algo para sí misma, algo que omitió en decir.

\- Yo tengo presión baja, es normal – se encogió de hombros – no sé cuan fría puedo estar hasta que yo misma siento mucho frio y resulta que estoy mucho más fría de lo que es.

\- Tienes que cambiarte de ropa ahora – alce la vista ignorando las miradas de asombro de Emmett y Jeremy incluyendo un poco la de Rafael que me veían extraño – Sam, que Sue prepare una taza de chocolate caliente, que Hans traiga guantes, casacas, un pijama abrigador para Bella y Demetri ahora – en respuesta tuve una movimiento de cabeza de pronto agache mis ojos hasta la altura de los suyos – ¿Te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, para tomar un poco de aire y no decir más nada

\- Llamare al doctor para que te examine

\- No – dijo ella casi gritando. Ariana, Emmett y Jeremy soltaron algunas risitas y a mi me pareció extraño – estoy bien, solo me duele un poco los brazos pero nada serio

No le gustaban las visitas médicas. Asentí porque ella no iba a dejar que ningún doctor la examinara, con lo terca que es, antes preferiría ir a trabajar que estar en un hospital. Suspire, y la tome de la cintura para llevarla a su cuarto. Todo su cuerpo emanaba frío es preocupante sentirla así, a comparación de ayer que traía un cuerpo cálido y frágil, ahora solo es un hielo y pálida. Sin embargo, ella se quedó parada sin avanzar, trataba de transmitirme algo más pero yo no entendía

\- Espera – dijo ella poniendo una mano adelante y apartándose un poco para hacerme retener

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le dije apartando el mechón que salía de su oreja

\- Es que tengo que darles las gracias…

\- Si, caballeros – decía una voz muy poco familiar para mí pero reconocible a la vez por su breve interrupción de anoche – la señora Masen me indico que podía pasar

Se detuvo en la puerta mientras yo lo veía pasar a la sala. Estaba ligeramente mojado se notaba que es reciente. En sus manos note que traía el abrigo de Bella. Yo lo vi con molestia porque no entendía ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Venir a interrumpir de este modo, ¿No le basto importunar en la subasta?

\- Señor Falconi – dijo ella asintiendo hacia él mientras estiraba la mano para que pudiera entregarle su abrigo

Sin embargo yo me adelante para arrebatarle el abrigo e interponerme.

\- ¿Qué haces con el abrigo de mi esposa?

\- No le has contado ¿No es así? – dijo el sonriéndole a Bella voltee a verla y me dio satisfacción de saber que ella no compartía la sonrisa

\- Apenas acabo de llegar – se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Alguien me va a explicar? – pregunte llevándome las manos en la cintura

\- Edward – dijo Bella temblando un poco de nuevo debe ser el aire que provenía de la puerta que estaba abierta – el señor Falconi – musito para interrumpirse al instante que otro aire volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo y comenzó a estornudar

No, ella no podía estar exponiéndose así. Me acerque a ella la tome la cintura y viendo al señor Falconi, si es que se llama así, le dije.

\- Mi esposa necesita de mi total atención primero, si puede esperar lo atenderé en cuanto Bella se sienta mejor, Sam que alguien atienda al señor y Demetri ya ve a descansar.

Entregue el abrigo mojado a Tyler que venía por órdenes de Sam mientras agilizaba a la señora Sue y Hans. Me quite el saco para ponerlo encima de sus hombros. Ella tembló nuevamente, y la abrace para que pudiera entrar en calor. Subimos con rapidez a su cuarto, le abrí la puerta entonces ella se quitó los zapatos y entro directamente al baño. Me quede esperando a Sue y entonces llego con varias frazadas con un pijama grueso.

\- Qué bueno que está bien Edward – decía con un alivio enorme – ya llego, puedes estar tranquilo

\- No lo estaré hasta que ella vuelva a tener sus mejillas color carmesí – musite mientras ella salía de un baño fugaz con una bata completamente envuelta

Entonces yo salí de la habitación necesitaba un poco de privacidad, camine de un lado a otro mientras Hans venía con una bandeja y taza de chocolate caliente. De pronto escuche la voz de Bella llamándome, entre rápidamente. Sue estaba secándole el cabello, tenía puesto un pijama abrigador y arropada con las colchas tan solo un poco pero no le devolvía ese color carmesí. Me senté a su costado al instante que Hans le depositaba su taza. Note que los ojos de Sue estaban agotados, suspire y musite:

\- Sue, ve a descansar yo me encargo además no le falta mucho para secarse por completo

Todos me vieron pero no dijeron nada, Hans y Sue se despidieron de ella transmitiéndoles que estaban felices que ya estuviera en casa. Al irse tome la toalla y le comencé a secar lo poco que quedaba mojado. Pasado unos minutos, saque la toalla y le entregue la taza caliente:

\- Toma esto te hará bien pero no lo tomes de golpe – comente para dejar la toalla en el baño

Me fui para tender la toalla y notar que es muy ordena con sus cosas. Me sorprendió gratamente puesto que yo también soy igual. Pasado unos cinco segundos, volví para verla y note que estaba tomando un poco más de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Te vas sintiendo mejor? – pregunte suspirando cada palabra

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – dijo ella de repente temblorosa por el frio – Es por los invitados de abajo.

Afirmaba nuevamente algo que no me dio tiempo de negar. Me senté nuevamente al costado de ella para poder verla y asegurarme que su color volvía hacer el mismo.

\- Eres mi esposa Bella, no es solo un papel – es la mejor respuesta que puedo darle – además eres importante para todos nosotros que están aquí

\- ¿Eso te incluye a ti? – pregunto al tomar un poco más de la taza. Sus ojos traviesos me hacían sonreír

\- Si – sentencie – eres importante para mí porque te considero de mi confianza

\- Ya veo – se limitó en decir, al parecer no es la respuesta que espero de mi parte, pero no podía decirle más, porque tampoco sabía que estaba pasando – ya puedes irte, abajo te esperan – musito para dirigir la mirada hacia el control remoto – yo estaré bien, me tomara tres horas a lo mucho a tener una temperatura decente – sonrió irónica

\- Sé que pueden esperar – dije para quitarle la taza al notar que ya se lo había tomado, lo puse en la mesa de noche, note que había un libro que me llamo la atención. Luego averiguare más

\- Edward con respecto a Falconi – comenzó mientras tomaba la frazada para abrigarse pero de nuevo empezó a estornudar

\- Shhh – dije mientras le indicaba que se echara para que pueda arroparla – no importa eso ahora, lo bueno es que estas aquí, en la casa, sana y salva. Mañana podremos hablar de eso

Ella asintió y por fin se echó, la tape y espere a que tomara un poco más de calor al instante que prendía el televisor, pero en menos de cinco segundos ella cerro los ojos mientras sentía el calor de la frazada invadirla. El cansancio y la temperatura hicieron su trabajo, ella se adormeció. Es la primera vez, que veo con detenimiento su sueño, se le veía tan tranquila, relajada. Es envidiable verla dormir así, su rostro no tenía rastro de esa expresión dura y distante que siempre pone, haciéndola ver tierna. Me pare a regañadientes porque sentía que no debía moverme pero tenía que hacerlo. Al estar sobre mis pies, la vi y decidí irme pero su voz me detuvo.

\- Gracias… - musito con una voz tan clara que pensé que se despertó pero no fue así

Al parecer lo que no podía decirlo conscientemente, sus sueños sí. Me hizo sonreír entonces me acerque lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente, me retire algunos centímetros y note algo distinto ella sonrió y musito:

\- Edward

Ese tono tan dulce que pronuncio mi nombre, me hizo desarmarme por completo. Para empezar ella estaba soñando conmigo y segundo no tenía su tono molesto que estaba acostumbrado. No, tenía que irme ahora. Me encamine lo más rápido posible a la puerta, tomando la taza y con su voz retumbando en mi cabeza. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Nunca antes había escuchado mi nombre pronunciarse así. Es algo nuevo y tierno. No, Edward concéntrate, esto es un contrato. Cuido de ella porque es la persona que le tengo más confianza. Baje las escaleras con rapidez y note que Hans despedía a Rafael con Jeremy en la puerta.

\- Edward – menciono Rafael – amigo ya tenemos que irnos

\- Lo sé y gracias a ambos – musite para darles un abrazo

\- ¿Bella ya está mejor? – pregunto cómo es de suponer Jeremy

\- Está dormida, sin embargo sigue algo fría – musite considerando que las frazadas fueran suficientes para que la abrigaran – si para más tarde ella recupera la temperatura, llamare al doctor

\- Está bien – dijo Rafael – ya puedes respirar tranquilo, está aquí contigo

\- Con nosotros – corregí para hacer un gesto – pero si ya estoy algo más tranquilo

\- Dile a Bella que mañana la llamo – interrumpió Jeremy

\- Yo le digo – conteste para despedirme de ellos

Jeremy salió primero, seguido de Rafael sin embargo este se quedó parado para verme y musitar:

\- Edward, Falconi te está esperando, por lo que sé vas a tenerle que dar un gran "gracias"

\- ¿Eso porque? – musite con algo de molestia – tenía el abrigo de Bella y prácticamente la tutea y no con eso quien compro a Bella

\- ¿Logro decirte Bella como fueron las cosas? – dijo con una interrogante en su mirada suponiendo la respuesta

\- No, se lo impedí – dije suspirando para ver la taza – está muy agotada, ha sido un día muy largo para ella además sabía que Falconi me iba a esperar sin embargo no le cree ninguna palabra hasta que no lo afirme Bella

\- Está bien, pero trata de no matarlo ¿Quieres?

Rio Rafael para luego caminar hacia su camioneta. La lluvia paró y los despedí. Hans me sostuvo la taza para informarme que Demetri ya había sido atendido y que también está descansando. Sin más información, me encamine a la sala. Falconi se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual. Rodeado por Emmett, Ariana y Rosalie se encontraban entretenidos. Bufe, que tan impresionante es este tipo. Todos voltearon y Rosalie fue la primera en preguntar

\- ¿Se puede ver a Bella?

¿Rosalie pidiéndome permiso para ver a Bella? Es increíble, antes solo hubiera subido y ya. ¿Acaso a ella también?

\- Está descansando – musite para sonreírle – pero mañana ya tendrá más fuerzas para que puedan conversar

\- Felipe nos estaba comentando como encontró a Bella y Demetri – musito Ariana viéndolo con ojos interesantes

Puse los ojos en blanco y al acercarme al sillón donde estaba Rosalie, me puse en modo profesional como si habla acerca de un negocio para poder tener una plática razonable con la persona que me había arruinado la noche de ayer y devuelto lo más importante hoy. Me acomode un poco la camisa y viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Señor… - le dije con un movimiento de manos para que siguiera

\- Felipe Falconi – pronuncio rápido su nombre – No, nos hemos presentado formalmente permítame…

\- Permítame ahorrarle todo el formalismo, usted me conoce y para mi me es suficiente saber su nombres completo señor Felipe Falconi – dije poniéndome de forma recta en el sillón – entonces dígame, al parecer que usted, este aquí no es una coincidencia, entonces me puede decir que estaba haciendo…

¿Usted imbécil, con el abrigo de mi esposa? , pensé en preguntarle de una manera cordial pero no. No es bueno

\- ¿Con el abrigo de Isabella? – menciono muy suelto de huesos, es como si comentara a ganar, nombrando el nombre de mi esposa como si fuera suyo. Esto me hizo apretar un poco más mi mano

\- Si, de mi esposa – rectifique para darle un profunda entonación al "mi"

\- Por supuesto Edward – este tomo posición del sillón para enfrentar las miradas de todos y sonreír – estaba manejando por la autopista tratando que la lluvia no me afectara, estaba en camino a mi casa cuando me fui por la carretera. Al pasar algunos metros de la urbanización, me percate que habían dos personas caminando lo más rápido que podían hacia la parte urbanizada. Decidí girar a la izquierda para poder darles el encuentro, fue entonces que al aproximarme note que se trataba de Isabella y un chico más, Demetri, es su nombre. Ella estaba empapada desde la cabeza hasta los pies, goteaba sus cabellos hasta mas no poder. No dude y les abrí la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

\- ¿Ella se negó no es así? – pregunte conociendo a Bella, sabiendo lo terca que es.

\- Claro que si – dijo sonriendo recordando algo que me molesto – es una mujer muy terca pero al final accedió, en cuanto le dije que por obvias razones no llegaría a tiempo

\- ¿Entonces usted la rescato? – Felipe se sentía el héroe de la historia trayéndola a casa y la verdad de las cosas es que no es un héroe pero si me devolvió la persona que resulta ser importante para mí ahora, y solo por esa razón no lo corría de mi casa a patadas.

\- ¿Rescatar? – rio un poco con buen humor – Edward te puedo asegurar que Isabella no se siente y tampoco se ve, para nada, una damisela en peligro

De pronto ladeo la cabeza para considerar sus palabras, realmente tenía razón. A comparación de la muchacha de hace algunos meses, y asintió

\- Pero si lo quieres ver así, está bien

\- Estamos agradecidos que la trajera – menciono Emmett al ver que yo no decía nada porque lo veía con detenimiento – Bella le llego a explicar ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Pues al parecer es tan reservada como Edward

Su comentario me llamo la atención, tanto que desplazo las maneras que quería echarlo. Mis ojos se clavaron directamente hacia sus movimientos y hablo.

\- Le pregunte pero solo me dijo que ocurrió un leve descuido en la carretera por la lluvia

Bella no diría algo tan superficial, algo paso y definitivamente ella sabía que Felipe no es la persona adecuada para contárselo. Ahora entiendo porque quería comentarme las cosas. Me arranco una sonrisa y entonces Emmett me saco de mi mundo.

\- Edward y ella son muy similares… bueno creo que es hora de irnos – le dije para ver a Ariana que estaba más calmada y asintió varias veces.

\- Disculpe la corta hospitalidad – mencione al pararme con ellos, ¡Ay Elizabeth! Solo porque me enseñaste a ser cortes lo soy, me decía mentalmente por el protocolo que me enseño desde pequeño, tus modales primero – pero mi esposa está descansando y necesito estar para ella ahora

\- Por supuesto que lo sé – afirmo Felipe teniéndome la mano – fue un gusto hablar contigo Edward

\- Si… - arrastre las palabras, no quería pero tenía que decirlo – gracias a ti por traerla, estábamos buscándola desde tempranas horas y no había rastro de ella, estábamos muy desperados por ella

\- Es natural, es la "correcta" forma de reaccionar de un verdadero esposo – sentí que sus palabras tenían un trasfondo pero no es tiempo de saber a qué se refería

\- Los acompaño – dije mientras Rosalie se ponía a mi costado y acompañábamos a nuestros amigos y al invitado desagradable a la puerta.

\- Amigos, nos vemos mañana tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas

\- Claro Emmett, a la una de la tarde estará bien – dije recordando los compromisos previos que tengo

\- Por supuesto – Emmett me dio un abrazo y estrecho la mano de Felipe en el instante que Ariana se despedía de Rosalie y de mi – Felipe gracias de nuevo

\- Lo volvería hacer con mucho gusto – comento sonriente

\- Eres muy caballero – sentencio Ariana para darle un beso de despedida y entonces se marcharon hacia su auto.

\- Bien Edward, nos estaremos viendo en la semana – comunico para tenderme la mano, yo se la recibí mientras mis ojos indicaban a que se refería con la pregunta – recogeré a Isabella esta semana, ya sabes gane la subasta y pretendía cumplir lo acordado

\- Creo que ella estará muy ocupada – mencione recordando nuestra agenda, pero a decir verdad no necesitaba recurrir a esta, simplemente estaba ocupada para él y su cena

\- Pierde cuidado, le propuse no ir a cenar sino hacer alguna otra actividad que fuese menos intima, los restaurantes no me gustan – se encogió de hombros – y teniendo en cuanta la mujer que es Isabella, tampoco creo que le guste… bueno todo es por los niños

El muy idiota estaba poniendo mi autocontrol en juego pero no iba a caer menos delante de Rosalie. Solo atiene a sonreír y ponerme a pensar porque dijo "teniendo en cuenta la mujer que es Isabella". Deseche la idea y musite:

\- Claro, sin duda mi esposa es especial – comente siendo muy sincero ella es especial

\- Si – dijo arrastrando las palabras – bueno Edward nos vemos, adiós Rosalie

\- Adiós Felipe – comento ella siendo amable

Se pasó a retirar mientras se acercaba a su Lamborghini de color negro. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba fuera de mi propiedad y me hizo sentir más aliviado. Rosalie cerró la puerta por mí y corrió rápido para alcanzarme por las escaleras.

\- Felipe fue muy amable para traer a los dos

\- ¿En serio? – le dije irónicamente

\- No te pongas así Ed, no tiene que ser tu enemigo por ganar en la subasta – tomo una pausa para apoyarse en el barandal y subir – además Alice fue quien se adelantó y el presentador sentencio.

Me quede callado al ver que mi hermana tenía razón. Felipe me hizo un gran favor, tener a Bella en casa es algo que no podía comparar. El sonreí de costado para que viera que quiero estar bien entonces ella me tomo del brazo.

\- Un día muy intenso para ti – le susurre al llegar a la habitación de Isabella

\- Si, Isabella se ha vuelto más que una cuñada – musito al yo abrir la puerta y ver si estaba bien – es como mi hermana, está siempre para mí, me protege, me entiende – fueron sus palabras en definición de lo que significa para ella, la presencia de Isabella

Yo suspire porque sabía que no iba a durar pero quise vivir el presente así que también podría compartir las mismas palabras de mi hermana. Le di un beso en la frente y ella rio bajito.

\- Los dejo para que duerman – musito de pronto – al menos esta vez duerme con tu esposa – dijo riendo un poquito – ella te necesita

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no duermo con ella? – pregunte mientras un poco de temor salía por mi voz

\- Sencillo, cada vez que me levanto siempre te veo saliendo de tu cuarto, sé que eres muy correcto y todo… - dijo para verla un poco desde la puerta – y porque estoy aquí no comparte la habitación pero no es justo para ustedes, así que si gustas puedes cambiar las reglas hoy – menciono ella mientras me empujaba para entrar y luego decir – mañana hablamos hermanito

Cerró la puerta algo fuerte y me impidió decir algo más, me quede con la palabra en la boca y no es algo que me gusta. Cerré mi puño en el aire, pero ya no servía de nada, la baje para voltearme. De pronto escuche la voz de Bella despertándose un poco. Sus ojos marrones pestañaban un poco, suspire y gire mis talones para acercarme a ella y sentarme a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – su vocecita tan tierna inspiraba protegerla entonces con toda la ternura que en ese instante me inspiraba conteste

\- Nada pequeña, te vine a ver

Ella entre sueños sonrió un poco para hacerme ver un débil color carmesí que siempre traía en sus mejillas pero las ocultaba con la delgada capa de maquillaje que Rosalie le recomendaba usar.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – susurro con un bostezo enorme, no creo que este hablando con conciencia

\- Si, ahora duerme un poco más – le dije para darme cuenta que se había destapado un poco acomode las frazadas retirándolas para que no le generara más calor de lo necesario.

Sin embargo mi mano choco con la suya y me di cuenta que seguía fría. Fruncí el ceño y le destape la parte de los pies. Al tocar el tobillo, me quede sorprendido al darme cuenta que a pesar que traía medias, el frio traspasaba las barreras. Ella tembló un poco. Las colchas no iban ayudar a calentarse más rápido. Suspire porque sabía que solo había una manera que entrara en calor, y nadie podía hacer ese trabajo. Además que tampoco lo permitiría. La abrigue con todo lo que podía. Salí de la habitación para ir por algunas cosas, al menos para cambiarme por algo más cómodo.

…

Estaba en la misma posición que la deje. Si. Tiene el sueño muy pesado. Arrastre todas las cosas que le había puesto Sue hacia el silloncito más cercano. Extendí la frazada que utilizaba Rosalie cada vez que tenía frio y es muy efectiva. Ella tembló un poco pero ni así se levantaba. Me comí una risita y me senté en la parte que estaba desocupado. La vi, acurrucada en forma fetal a su almohada. Que tierna es, pensé al ponerme detrás de ella pero sintió de mi calor e instintivamente se dio vuelta hacia a mí. Me tense de inmediato pensé que Bella se despertó pero no fue así. Se acurro y se quedó quieta, tuve que comerme un temblor por lo fría que estaba. Supe que no tenía más remedio que abrazarla. No se me daba ser cariñoso, tampoco ella pero por algo tenía que empezar, veía la forma rodearla con mis brazos. Coloque mi brazo derecho a la altura de su cintura y la apegue un poco hacia a mí. Su fragancia me golpeo tan fuerte que tuve que recordarme que solo estaría con ella hasta que este por lo menos en 37 grados. El televisor seguía prendido así que decidí distraerme un poco más, pero que su cabeza estuviera a la altura de mi pecho me hacía sentir tantas cosas, que me tome la libertad de traerla más para no tener que controlar mi cara de tonto al oler su perfume. Solo lo necesario, me repetía estrictamente, me quedare solo lo necesario.

…

\- ¿Señor? ¿Señor? – decía alguien a lo lejos. Suspire pesadamente, ¿Acaso no sabían que me estaba interrumpiendo? ¿No podían entender que no quería ser interrumpido?

\- ¿Qué? – dije con voz perezosa - ¿Qué pasa?

Me lleve una mano al rostro y abrí con mucho pesar los ojos, tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que quería quedarme en la cama. Note que Sam, se hallaba parado a mi lado con mi bata en la mano. Pestañee varias veces y le dije:

\- ¿Sam? ¿Qué ocurre? – dije para verlo con claridad, jamás había entrado a mi cuarto, siempre me avisaba pero desde la puerta – ¿Paso algo con Rosalie o con Bella? ¿Es por Bella que me despiertas no? ¿Bella esta bien?

\- Bueno señor – dijo evitando sonreír, viendo hacia mi costado y yo sin entender. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? jamás ha tenido ese gesto. Quise levantarme pero sentí que me estaba reteniendo algo, voltee para ver que es. Entonces me di cuenta que Bella seguía en mi pecho y mi brazo estaba estirado abrazándola. Me quede perplejo, admirándola lo tranquila que estaba ella.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido. Me sentí tan plácidamente que este entre mis brazos que no me percaten absolutamente de nada. Sin embargo, tenía que irme ahora, si Bella se levantaba, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones y no tenía ningún argumento contra eso. Con extremada suavidad, retire mi brazo de su cabeza pero su brazo me trapo más haciendo un leve berrinche. Me hizo reír bajito, me aproxime hacia ella, Sam se dio vuelta para brindarme un poco de privacidad y le susurre al oído.

\- Ay pequeña, yo tampoco quiero irme pero nos vamos a ver más tarde – mi voz salió tan melosa que me quede asombrado de mi mismo

Me retire un poco para verla, ella con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo algo tranquila, suspiro y abrió sus labios:

\- Esta bien

Quisiera que me hablara así, siendo una Bella más accesible, lo anhele por completo pero no podía ser, quizás si yo lo hiciera primero. Lo considere pero al medio segundo suspire, es imposible… nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que limar primero. Me dejo levantarme y se dio vuelta. Que movediza es. Estuve afuera en menos de cinco segundos, no sin antes darle un beso en sus cabellos para irme. Sam me tendía extendido la bata y el tome.

\- Ningún solo comentario de esto – comente al entrar a mi habitación apretando los dientes

\- Por supuesto que no – hablo Rosalie mientras pasaba bien vestida hacia las escaleras

Ella reía y me guiño el ojo. ¿A dónde iba con todo esa ropa? Tan bien vestida, y con una cola de caballo parecía que se iba a ir a una reunión de negocios, entonces recordé que tenía hoy una reunión de negocios a las ocho de la mañana y por la tarde a la una viaje a Londres, el cual cancelare por lo ocurrido anoche

\- ¿Qué hora es Sam? – pregunte volviendo a pasar mis ojos en él, tratando de identificar la hora.

\- Siete de la mañana, señor – musito tratando de no sonar tan obvio para no ser despedido

\- ¡Ay Genial! – susurre para entrar de una buena vez a mi habitación, hoy iba hacer un día muy largo.

.

.

.

\- Sí que fue un gran susto el que nos dio – musito Emmett para dejar el periódico de hoy encima del escritorio. A penas, son las once de la mañana y me acaba de desocupar de la primera reunión, felizmente a Kate no le pidieron muchas explicaciones asi que el viaje falso no se dio a conocer… pero que tomaría medidas, las tomare.

\- Fue más que un susto Emmett – musite al colgar el teléfono para verlo con preocupación. Terminaba de cancelar el vuelo que tenía Rosalie– Eso una cosa que no pasare por alto.

\- ¿Bella cómo sigue? – pregunto interesado como si fuera su hermana

\- La deje en casa, no quiero que venga a trabajar, ayer ya tuvo un día muy pesado

\- Más que pesado… ¿Has pensando en reportarlo a la policía? – me dijo mientras me veía colocar mis codos que los mangos de la silla

\- No, no quiero hacer de esto una comidilla para la prensa – bufe para poder poner en orden las cosas que teníamos que hacer con respecto a este tema

\- Edward si bien es cierto, esta advertencia fue una coincidencia con el accidente de ayer pero no significa que estén fuera de peligro – dijo para hablar en el tono ya acostumbrado de su personalidad, que siempre me mostraba. Serio.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – me pase las manos por el cabello para poder verlo con mayor atención – Desde que apareció esa nota con esa dichosa caja, la preocupación de que Rosalie y Bella les pasara algo… no tienes la menor idea de cómo… - de nuevo me quede con cero palabras

\- Lo sé, Edward. Es por esta razón que se tiene que ver con mayor preocupación este tema – hablo para acomodarse en la silla – ¿Ya has hablado con Demetri?

\- No, esta en cama con una fiebre alta – musite para llevarme una mano a la barbilla – en cuanto el doctor vaya para ponerlo la ampolla, hablare con él.

\- Su testimonio es muy importante – dijo Emmett haciéndome recordar las cosa que ya sé – A veces pienso que esto tiene que ver con Jacob y Benjamin

\- También, yo pero sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada – dije con algo de molestia

\- ¿Has considerado que pudo ser Alice? – menciono extrañado

\- La verdad no lo creo. Es un mujer que no le gusta jugar sucio, es muy frontal para estas bajezas – mencione encogiéndome de hombros – pero no descarto que pudo ser el tal Falconi

\- ¿Felipe? – trato de evitar sonreír – Felipe solo ayudo a Bella en instante difíciles ya deja al hombre

\- Dime sino te parece mucha coincidencia que justo se encontrara por el lugar donde Bella y Demetri estuvieron desprotegidos

\- Bueno – ladeo la cabeza – entiendo que pueda ser cierto tu hipótesis pero no lo creo

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – pregunte rápido

\- ¿Por qué lo atacas? – dijo del mismo tono que ello

\- Vamos, este quiso acercarse a Bella desde la subasta. Si quería un acercamiento este es el instante perfecto para eso…

\- Y crees que te mando una caja amenazante para despistarte y lograr algo con Bella… - dijo para acercarse al escritorio – ¿te estas escuchando? Tus celos están que hablan por ti…

\- ¿Celos? – dije para colocar mi espalda hacia atrás – los celos son cosa de niños

\- Pues entonces no te comportes como uno y se más objetivo – me regaño un poco – sobre todo por el acercamiento que has tenido con Bella

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – baje la mano

\- ¿Qué tan ciego puede ser? – me acuso con todas las palabras – La forma en cómo te comportaste ayer, la preocupación que salía de tus poros… eso no se puede fingir Edward

\- Yo no estaba fingiendo Emmett, de verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella – le comente con firmeza

\- Claro que si, por eso la abrazaste y verificaste si todo estaba en su lugar…

\- Es mi esposa – ¿Cuál es el punto de Emmett? - ¿Querías que no me preocupara?

\- Por supuesto que no pero entonces dime ¿Por qué no la protegiste de la misma manera aquella vez que estuvo en el hospital?

Rayos. Tenía que tocar ese tema.

\- Eso fue hace meses Emmett y la situación es diferentes ahora

\- Por como yo lo veo, sigue siendo igual, ella para ese entonces ya tenía el apellido Masen ahora lo sigue teniendo – hizo un gesto con la boca

\- Si, tenía el apellido Masen pero no mi consideración

Tampoco mi confianza que ahora la tiene más que nunca pero no. No iba a decirle eso. Apreté los dientes porque el tema no tenía nada que ver con la amenaza en que posiblemente estábamos.

\- Admites que hay un acercamiento entre ustedes

\- Emmett una cosas es consideración y otra cosa es que yo sienta algo por ella – comente rápido

\- Nadie dijo que tu sintieras algo por ella – dijo tratando de sonreír

\- Bueno, bueno – musite para removerme en la silla – Los términos no importa

\- Los dos somos hombres de negocios y sabes que – musite para hacer comillas en el aire – los términos lo son todo en un contrato

\- El punto – interrumpí antes que me siguiera hablando de sentimentalismos y colocando más argumentos en mi contra – es que no tengo celos de nadie, solo quiero proteger a mi familia, eso es Rosalie y también incluye a Isabella por obvias razón.

\- De acuerdo – dijo haciendo una seña de paz – Coméntame ¿Qué has pensado en todo esto?

\- Viajar – indique rápido – me voy con Rosalie y Bella fuera del país hasta que puedan decirme quien metió esa porquería en mi oficina

\- ¿Viajar? – menciono sin entender - ¿No es más peligroso?

\- Necesito sacarlas de aquí – mencione apoyando mis codos a la mesa – entiende la caja no solo pudo ser dirigida a mi oficina, pudo llegarle a Bella o a la casa o a las manos de Rosalie, no correré riesgos

\- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso – menciono negando con la cabeza – las tres personas están reunidas aquí por un propósito eso te impide salir del país

\- Buscare la forma

De pronto a la oficina interrumpieron abriendo la puerta de golpe. Entonces vi a Rosalie caminando sumamente molesta. Sus tacos retumbaban mis oídos. Hecha humo con todo su rostro completamente enojada.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – levante el rostro para verla un poco mejor al llegar hasta la altura de Emmett y tirarme los papeles

Moví un poco mi silla para ver, se trataba la cancelación de su viaje.

\- Yo lo cancele – dije con un poco de autoridad

\- Se supone que a estas horas debería estar viajando a Londres – puse una mano en su cadera, luego vio a Emmett y le saludo con rapidez para volver a concentrarse en mi - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Rosalie – me pare ya que quiero que vea mi preocupación con todo esto – ayer recibimos una alerta de atentado por favor colabora conmigo, no puedo mandarte así porque si

\- Edward no podemos detener la empresa, nosotros recibimos varias amenazas, lo sabes

\- Si pero ninguna se había acercado tanto – musite para ponerme en frente de ella y tomarla por los brazos. Si Bella estuviera aquí, ya tuviera las palabras justas para que Rosalie pudiera tranquilizarse. Suspire.

Hizo un gesto y se cruzó de brazos. Si ya gane la batalla o al menos eso pensé. Ahora en la noche que le diga que tengo planeado hacer, querrá tumbar la casa.

\- Esta bien, voy a ir a comunicarle a Bella – dijo haciendo pucheros

\- ¿Espera que? ¿Comunicarle? Te refieres a llamarla – comente para entornar los ojos

\- No tonto – dijo ella riendo – Bella esta en su oficina, esta desde las nueve – musito ella viendo su reloj

\- ¡CARAJO! – gruñí un poco para salir corriendo de la oficina y dirigirme hacia Bella, en el camino cruce miradas con Chelsea y Kate que alzaron la vista, algo temerosas. Tenían motivos para estarlo, no me avisaron que Bella estaba en la oficina.

Baje la velocidad para entrar a la oficina, desde afuera se escuchaba como tocia un poco- Entonces la vi de espaldas, su fina cintura me hicieron parar de golpe, su vestido delineada su cadera de una manera llamativa, invitaba a imaginar algunas cosas que no son muy propias. Pase saliva ruidosamente, entonces ella volteo y sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Por unos breves segundos no entendí que nos pasó pero tenía que concentrarme, coloque un paso hacia delante.

\- Bella, se puede saber ¿Por qué…?

Me interrumpí el segundo que note que su rostro comenzó a verse desencajado y su cuerpo se iba para un lado, como si no tuviera fuerzas. Carajo, se estaba desvaneciendo. Corrí mientras gritaba su nombre pero no ella no reaccionaba, la atrape poco antes de caer. Si ayer estaba helada, hoy estaba hirviendo. Su cuerpo no pesaba, esta tan frágil y desprotegida que todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? – grite prácticamente pero ella no reaccionaba

La cargue mientras llamaba a Kate para que viniera lo más rápido posible pero me dio el alcance en el instante que salía por la puerta.

\- Señor ¿Pero qué…?

Lo próximo que se escucho fue un grito por parte de Chelsea haciendo que Emmett y Rosalie salieran al corredor para ver qué pasaba.

\- Llamen a un doctor ¡AHORA! – ordene mientras Kate salía disparada hacia su teléfono y yo metía a Bella en mi oficina.

Emmett me abrió las dos puertas y Rosalie acomodaba algunos cojines en el amplio sillón que tenía. Su rostro estaba quieto al igual que su cuerpo, no se movía y me preocupaba más. La deposite en el sillón como mucho cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Rosalie mientras Emmett le acomodaba los cojines en su cabeza

\- Se desmayó segundos después que yo entrara a su oficina, sino hubiera ido… ella hubiera podido tener una caída más fuerte

Todos suspiramos y yo me puse a su costado, le tome la mano que estaba muy caliente. Emmett le toco la frente y frunció el ceño.

\- Esta hirviendo en fiebre, no debió salir – dijo regañando al aire mi amigo

\- Yo di órdenes estrictas que no saliera, definitivamente despediré a quien la dejo salir – susurre apretando los dientes en el instante que Kate entraba

\- Señor el doctor ya está en camino… esta en…

\- Hora – interrogue sin necesidad de verla ya que me concentraba en que Bella reaccionara pero nada

\- En…

\- ¡HORA! – grite para que entienda que necesitaba hecho no suposiciones

\- Treinta minutos – comento rápido temblando un poco

\- Bien, no quiero que nadie más este en el piso.

\- Si señor – se retiró para cerrar la puerta con ella.

Entonces volví a sentir preocupación ella no despertaba y eso me tensionaba. Tan quieta, tan frágil. Los minutos se me hacían larguísimos, mi mano seguía con la de ella. Agache la cabeza para descansar un poco, entonces sentí un leve apretón en mi mano. Alce la vista de inmediato, y su sonrisa desconcertada me golpeo como un ola.

\- ¿Qué haces? – su voz salía lo más débil que he podido escucharla

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo y bote un suspiro muy sonoro llamando la atención de todos. Le sonreí un poco para mover la cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Se te está volviendo costumbre hacerme preocupar de esta manera ¿No es así?

\- No tengo la menor idea de que me hablas – dijo realmente sin entender viendo a su alrededor - ¿Por qué estoy en tu oficina?

\- Te desmayaste delante mi – dije para olvidar la sensación pero no lo logre, me volví a concentrar – te atrape a tiempo pero sigues ardiendo en fiebre

\- ¿En serio? Solo sé que he tosido varias veces – musito tratando de estirarse pero no podía – bueno ahora entiendo los escalofríos

\- No tenías que venir – dije negando con la cabeza – ayer ya estabas terrible

\- ¿Crees que Mike y Aron iba a detenerme? – pregunto tratando de comerse un risita

Ladee la cabeza, tenía razón.

\- Si… ¿En que estaba pensando? – musite mientras sonreía – ese par no iba a detener al huracán que tengo por esposa, debí traer a la fuerza militar

Entonces rio un poco más fuerte, salió algo débil pero ella rio. Escucharla se me hizo tan extraño, es muy pocas las veces que la escuchara pero esta vez fue especial, yo la hice reír haciéndome mirarla admirando su lado menos hosco.

\- Creo que tampoco ellos hubieran podido detenerme – afirmo siguiendo la broma

Ahora me hizo soltar una risita más. Emmett se acercó un poco más y musito:

\- Niña, ¿Sabías que hay otras formas de llamar la atención?

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo ella entonces noto que mi mano seguía con la suya, ya iba a opinar algo pero la entrada de Kate la interrumpió

\- Señor, el doctor… - musito para hacerlo entrar y dejarnos solos

Solté con mucha delicadeza su mano para pararme y darle un saludo al doctor. Solo le tomo una media hora atenderla e inyectarle la medicina, que a pesar que no se quejó, sé que el metamizol podía doler mucho, por eso le brinde mi mano para que pudiera apretarla y vaya que tenia fuerza. Sus ojos me transmitían el dolor que estaba sintiendo, tenía que hacer algo para no verla así. Suspire y me acerque a ella para depositarle un beso la frente, sus ojos cambiaron por completo, de dolor paso asombro. Sé que eso no le pasara el dolor pero al menos amortiguara en poner su atención en mi detalle más que en el líquido aceitoso que necesitaba para que estuviera bien.

\- Señora Masen, se nota que necesita descanso y tener una mejor alimentación

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – musite alzando la vista

\- Esto no solo es la fiebre, es porque no tiene descanso, no come bien.

Es verdad, hace poco se sintió pésimo. Si tenía que descansar, lo hará. Vigilare más su desayuno, almuerzo y su cena. Al terminar, le pague al doctor una buena suma por venir lo más rápido y la cargue en mis brazos y comunique a mi asistente que trabajaría desde casa. Bella se acurro en mis brazos y se quedó dormida minutos después.

…

Tocaron la puerta y yo alce la vista. Deje la laptop en la mesa y me acerque para abrirla.

\- Hola cariño, te traje la cena de Bella – musito Sue mientras traía una bandeja y entraba para ponerla en la mesa que había a su lado – Ya está mejor ¿No es así? – la vio y sonrió tiernamente

\- Pues a dormido plácidamente – dije botando un poco el aire y omitiendo que entre sueños hablo nuevamente para susurrar "No te vayas, Edward" haciéndome sentarme cerca de ella para verla, sin entender que pasaba.

\- Debe sentirse muy débil, la despertare para que pueda darle de comer – comento en el instante que daba un paso y yo la detenía sosteniéndola suavemente por los brazos. – Sue, es mejor que yo lo haga

\- ¿Cómo? – frunció su ceño confundida un poco por todo – primero la traes a tu cuarto y ahora ¿Quieres darle de comer?

A Sue no se le escapa nada, hice un gesto para poder evadirle el tema.

\- Mi cuarto es más acogedor y segundo porque no le gusta llamar la atención

\- ¿Y ella querrá tu atención? – susurro mientras reía bajito – Esta bien Edward, Hans ya te sube la comida, desde que has llegado no has salido del cuarto para poder comer, eso no está bien

\- Si, Sue. Te prometo que mañana si volveré a mi rutina normal

De pronto Hans entraba al cuarto y colocaba mi cena a un costado. Entonces escuche que comenzaba a estirarse y mover. Vaya ya se va a despertar, Sue y Hans apretaron el paso y se fueron, cerré la puerta y al voltearme note que ella se estaba sentando. Me vio y yo traía su cena para que comiera.

\- ¿Edward? – dijo algo más despierta pero con voz perezosa debe ser la medicina

\- Si soy yo – sonreí porque su voz me daba mucha gracia coloque la bandeja con mucho cuidado encima de sus piernas – has dormido mucho

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Lo suficiente para que llegara la hora de la cena – me encogí de hombros al ver que se tensó un poco, entonces se relajó. De pronto ella vio todo el cuarto y extrañada – Sí. Estas en mi cuarto

\- ¿Qué hago aquí y no en mi habitación?

\- Es más cómodo – le dije sin dar importancia

Me acomode a su lado y note que se movió con un poco de lentitud. Entonces sostuve la bandeja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me darás? – enarco una ceja viéndome divertida

\- ¿Quieres que te lo de yo? – sonríe siguiendo la broma en doble sentido

Bufo para poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír de lado.

\- Hablo de la sopa con verduras, Edward – rio un poco

\- Al igual que yo – compartí su risa y note que me quedo viendo pestañando varias veces - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que estoy alucinando

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – viéndola con determinación pero algo más suave

\- Simple… jamás harías algo así – se encogió de hombros

\- No soy tan… - me detuve en el instante que ella enarco una ceja – Sí. Tienes razón

Ella respondió con una risa bajita mientras tomaba la cuchara y le daba de comer. Sí que estaba débil. Conversamos un poco más, ya que estaba cansada. Le ayude a comer, cucharada por cucharada. Es la primera vez que teníamos una conversación breve y sencilla. Estaba encantado.

\- Gracias – dijo ella mientras trata de bajar de la cama al terminar toda su sopa

\- Espera ¿Qué haces? – musite mientras dejaba con rapidez la bandeja

\- Irme a mi cuarto a descansar

\- No, claro que no – me opuse para atraparla, ya que al estar de pie se mareo un poco sentándola de nuevo – es mejor que te quedes aquí

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – se preguntó – si es por Rosalie…

\- Bella, en serio es mejor que descanses aquí, además tienes que tomar medicina en la madrugada y es preferible que lo haga yo – yo sabía a la perfección que Sue podía encargarse de ese trabajo pero de algún modo quería retenerla, no sabía del porque… pero tampoco importaba – además Rosalie se preocuparía mucho

\- Este bien – lo pensó un poco mientras la ayudaba a echarse y abrigarse – ¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

Entonces deslice mis ojos a su lado vacío de la cama. Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida. Si, la primera vez para ella que dormíamos juntos pero no para mí. Entonces sonríe con ganas al ver su rostro de no creérselo.

* * *

Hola lectores y Autores de todo el mundo, aqui le dejo un capitulo más ... Asi que Felipe Falconi, hummm ¿Tendra que ver con el accidente de Bella? ¿Quien pudo ser? Bueno lo importante es que Bella esta sana y salva y ahora ¿Edward y Bella durmiendo juntos? No puede ser! jejje veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. Espero les haya gustado mucho!Espero sus comentarios!

Pd: Este capitulo va dedicado a la mami de una de las chicas que apoya al fic por mi grupo en Facebook. Ella es Nataly Nah, espero que a tu mami le guste!

El proximo capitulo contestare sus mensajes, gracias por enviarme sus comentarios es lindo leerlos, saber que opinan, que piensan de la Historia!

Bueno lectores ... Gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que mas lectores y Autores les vaya gustan el fic, les invito a leer el siguiente capitulo y dejenme saber que les gusto, que no, que Tienen curiosidades por el fic , que les contestare encantada. De igual manera si gustan saber más cosas del fic pueden unirse un mundo de MAYITO en Facebook para que sepan de este y otros fic que estoy preparando. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio;)


	8. PROPUESTA

**CAPITULO 8: PROPUESTA**

\- No me mires así – musite para verla desde el escritorio mientras llevaba un bocado de comida a mi boca

\- Es que no pensé que tu… algún día yo… yo… - estaba a bostezando mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Estaba agotada, técnicamente no debería tener tanto sueño quizás tenía problemas para dormir averiguare eso, después. Termine mi último bocado, me limpie con la servilleta apenas son las ocho y ya estaba a punto de dormir. Me acerque y ella comenzó a deslizarse adentro de la sabana.

\- Ya pequeña descansa, en unos minutos más vengo

\- Ok – dijo semi dormida – no tardes – susurro

En si me iba a quedar haciendo más trabajo pero me complació que saliera de su boca que me apresure, así que eso hice. A los pocos minutos me coste a su lado y de nuevo se me pego no estaba tan caliente pero de todas formas habrá que cuidarla.

…

Dos días que Bella estuviera débil y en mi cama, eso es importante aclarar, estaba completamente agotada. Sin embargo volvió a sus labores normales en cuanto se sintió mejor, más su curiosa actitud conmigo, que al parecer había cambiado un poco y debo de decir que de parte mía también… pero al tener la discusión de las medidas que iba a tomar, sobre el viaje. Tanto Rosalie y mi esposa se opusieron por completo.

\- Tengo mis amigos aquí Edward – se defendió Rosalie – no quiero hacer una vida en París

\- Solo son por un par de años, hasta que las cosas mejoren

\- Claro que no – indico Bella – La empresa tendría un retraso teniéndote lejos

\- Esto sobrepasa la opinión de ustedes dos ¿Entendieron? – musite para descolgar el teléfono y llamar a Kate pero Bella se me adelanto y coloco su dedo índice en el botón de colgado.

\- Edward, es mejor que hablemos a solas – dijo con ojos determinantes

Las palabras hicieron parar a Rosalie de inmediato y salir de mi oficina cual rayo. Con desgán y un gran suspiro al saber que me esperaba termine de colgar en el instante que Bella retiro el dedo.

\- No puedes hacer esto, así de la nada – se tomó una pausa entonces aproveche en parame y rodear el escritorio para verla.

\- Están en peligro Bella – le indique para tomar la caja que la deje en la oficina porque no resistía verlo en la casa

\- ¿Qué haces tú con eso? – me pregunto de pronto con suma extrañeza

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – comente mientras fruncía el ceño

\- Esa caja… bueno… déjame verla – comento para quitármela de las manos, la exploro por completo y al abrirlo sé quedo con los ojos abiertos de par, intercambio miradas conmigo y musito para cerrar con fuerza la tapa – Edward esto es de mi madre

\- ¿Qué? – dije para colocarme derecho ante ella

\- Esto estaba al costado de mi joyero, la conservo mucho… no me percate que no estaba… - musito viéndome sumamente preocupada

\- Pues utilizaron eso para mandarme la amenaza y la bala

\- Eso no me comentaste Edward – hablo para verme algo molesta. Tenía que estarlo yo le oculte información y eso ya no debería pasar.

\- Estabas convaleciente Bella, en cama… para que preocuparte más – comente para encogerme de hombros – solo necesitaba saber cómo pasaron las cosas de tu propia boca…

\- ¿No confías en la palabra de Demetri? – sentencio para que pregunta sonó afirmación

\- Tú eres mi esposa – le dije mientras tomaba sus brazos para verla y entendiera – confió más en ti que cualquiera de mi guardaespaldas y puedes incluir a Sam si gustas…

Sus ojos me dijeron algo que su boca no lo iba a decir, note que rápidamente sus labios formaban una leve sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato al notar de nuevo la caja que estaba entre sus mano… si eso es preocupante.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo más de las cosas que pasaron?

\- No la verdad no – musito ella siendo sincera – solo lo que ya te comente, Demetri estaba manejando con cuidado, la lluvia no cesaba, yo recibía una llamada entonces todo paso muy rápido, Demetri trato de advertirme pero ya fue tarde. Me golpe un poco la cabeza cuando él trataba de tener nuevamente el control del auto pero ya estábamos frente al árbol. Después salimos para verificar el coche pero no sé porque fallo los frenos, el carro es nuevo, es como si se hubiera aflojado algo… decidimos caminar hasta que ya sabes Rafael nos encontró…

\- Si – la interrumpí porque en definitiva no quería escuchar que el caballero de brillante armadura la rescato. Imbécil. – Si esto es tuyo eso significa que tenemos un intruso en casa

\- Imposible nosotros estamos bien desguardos – comento con rapidez

\- La caja nos muestra que no es así

\- No podemos irnos – comento decidida como si algo la obligara quedarse – Edward te hablo en serio, yo no puedo irme – negó con la cabeza ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Quizás es porque esta alterada por la amenaza? Me acerque a ella y la abrace para que esté tranquila

\- Está bien – musite de pronto, no quería tampoco alterar sus nervios, total que hayan cogido un objeto muy especial para ella no debe ser fácil – no nos iremos, ustedes son mi familia Bella pero si quiero completa comunicación

\- Gracias – solo dijo pero transmitía más que un gracias

De después del acuerdo que Rosalie, Bella y yo llegamos. Hacen más difícil que las cuide pero al menos prometieron siempre estar comunicadas. Rosalie se encargó de eso. Cada cierta hora nos teníamos que reportar para saber dónde estaba y eso me incluía a mí.

.

.

.

\- Señor – dijo Hans al cruzar la puerta con ojos algo dudoso mientras yo "trataba" de leer, en todo el mes que acaba de pasar, el libro que mi madre me regalo pero no podía tener concentración en absoluto sobre todo porque las dos mujeres de esta casa, no estaban alterando en algo mis nervios – ha llegado esto

Baje el libro a penas para ver que es una bolsa de regalo muy fina. Seguro algún pretendiente de Rosalie.

\- Déjalo, en el cuarto de Rosalie – dije para volver a la lectura, sin embargo volví hacer interrumpido

\- Señor no es para Rosalie

\- ¿Sino? – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta pero queriendo equivocarme

\- Es para la señora

\- ¿De parte de quién? – le dije para dejar el libro a un lado y parame, tomar la bolsa decorada con diseños suaves y sacar el contenido

\- Del señor Falconi… - arrastro las palabras lo más que pudo ya que al pronunciar esto leía el, " de – para"

\- ¡CARAJO! – mencione mientras abría el interior – esto es el colmo

Después del acercamiento que Felipe tuvo con Isabella este no paro. En todo el mes le enviaba algo pequeño para hacerse notar. Sin embargo, en la semana que daba para finalizar el mes, se volvió algo más molesto.

Primero el lunes, Felipe le envió el enorme arreglo floral más grande que he visto, por más que Emmett me diga que exagero. Martes le envió la reservación que hizo para ella y Rosalie a un restaurante para que prueben la especialidad del chef. Llego Miércoles y para el alivio de mi paciencia no llego nada, jueves tampoco hubo. Pero tuvo que llegar Viernes, donde le envió dos boletos para que vayan a ver el ballet Ruso que llego a la ciudad acompañado de unos aretes y una carta de presentación para que vaya Ariana con ellos, diciendo que espera verla puesto los aretes. No es posible que este mandando cosas así. Sino le pone un alto, yo lo haré. En esos instantes Bella llego a casa. Hans prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, después me puse en marcha al escuchar sus tacos. Salió de la oficina a las tres pero luego no supe que de ella hasta las ocho. Bueno es viernes y siempre se desaparecía. Con todo el humor del enojo y fastidio encima salí para que me una buena explicación de todos los obsequios cuando su rostro de preocupación y podría decir con tristeza me golpeo de repente, mi humor se bajó por completo. No traía sus zapatos en la mano, su abrigo no se lo había quitado. Ella no está bien. Me acerque a ella con rapidez, cuando Hans le dio una reverencia y se fue.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si - dijo arrastrando las palabras, desviando su mirada a la escalera

No. Ella no estaba bien. Quería saber que había pasado pero también sé que no me dirá nada.

\- Ven conmigo – le dije para extenderle la mano y ella vio dudosa

\- No muerdo – le bromee

\- A veces si – musito para darme la mano y sonreír

\- ¿Te duelen los pies?

\- Si un poco – dijo completamente agotada para sostener un poco más el libro que traía en la mano. De nuevo leía en el carro.

Entonces la jale hacia a mí y baje un poco para tomar sus piernas con mis brazos. Cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado sin duda es importante para que estuviera así

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – sorpresa, asombro y agotamiento salió de voz

\- Estoy cargándote – musite para traerla a mi pecho, note que estaba más que agotada

\- A sido un día pesado ¿No es así?

\- Esta vez, si – dijo acurrucándose hacia mi pecho – le pedí a Hans un té

\- Te lo llevaran al cuarto – musite para verla un poco y ponerme en camino a su cuarto. Por hoy no debería comentarle nada sobre Felipe. Quizás debería hacer la recomendación que me dio Jeremy, si quieres saber algo podrías empezar por hablar con ella sobre su día… bien eso hare pero a mi estilo.

…

De pronto al estar en su cuarto. La deposite en la cama ella se quitó los zapatos, y el abrigo, yo lo tome y lo acomode en la silla. Me pare delante de ella para verla, tenía el rostro tan conmocionado, me moría las ganas de saber que le había sucedido pero no podía preguntarle nada. Suspire, ella seguía con la mirada perdida… viendo a todo menos a mí, al instante que jugaba con sus pies. Sus manos apoyadas a la cama. En silencio, no decía nada. Muchas preguntas se me pasaron por la cabeza, con las manos atadas ¿Qué podía hacer por mi esposa? Fue la preguntaba que retumbaba mi cabezas. Me arrodille de la nada ante ella y capture sus ojos para notar que traía absoluta tristeza con preocupación…

\- Estoy siempre que me necesites – le dije para tomar su mano y verla con mayor profundidad, ella estuvo para mí cuando más lo necesitaba y esto es lo que menos podía hacer… al no tener mucha información – recuerda, eres la señora Masen, la persona que confió – le dije para poner su cabello detrás de una oreja

De pronto, sus ojos transmitieron el "gracias" más grande que alguien pudo darme. Y paso lo que menos pensé. Ella extendió los brazos y me rodeo el cuello. Se aferró a mí como si su vida fuera a perderse, como si se ahogara por completo.

\- Gracias por eso – susurro con la voz frágil, queriendo desquebrajarse pero no. Ella no lo iba ser… no delante de mí. Definitivamente tenía que saber que fue quien la molesto de esta forma – Solo se trata de algo muy personal pero te agradezco que estés aquí

La abrace con fuerza, si necesitaba un brazo para que estuviera mejor… se lo daría. La atraje más hacia a mí. Le di un beso en sus cabellos que cada vez me pegaban más fuerte. Por un buen rato estuvimos así, ella suspiraba cada vez que podía. Entonces la sentí relajarse, la cargue y la puse en la cama. Creo que ya no iba poder esperar a Hans con el té, sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar. Diez minutos más tarde, ella estaba completamente dormida. Tome la manta que había y le coloque encima para que no se enfriara, felizmente su vestido es holgado para que pudiera dormir con el puesto, ya que no podía cambiarla yo. Tampoco quería que la molestaran.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando la vi un poco más… estaba tranquila, quieta. Descansando de un día que la destruyo internamente. Entonces pensé que cosas a debido pasar para llegar a estar aquí, con un esposo que claramente la ido sabiendo respetar y darle un lugar.

\- ¿Señor? – decía Hans con la bandeja y el té llegando a la puerta

\- Hans, ella ya está dormida – musite para cerrar la puerta

\- Llegue tarde – susurro un poco melancólico

\- Yo lo voy a tomar – musite para que no sintiera que su esfuerzo fue en vano

Asintió y lo llevo a mi habitación. Mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolsillo para hacer la llamada respectiva.

\- ¿Edward que ocurre? – decía un pesado Emmett

\- ¿Has estado con Bella hoy por la tarde? – pregunte de pronto para escuchar con atención pero no dijo nada

\- Emmett – llame de nuevo

\- Si, Edward – comento como si fuese incomodo contestarme

\- ¿Qué le han hecho? Ha venido completamente desorientada – musite para ponerme en marcha a mi cuarto mientras Hans salía y sin emitir sonido dijo señor. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto para sentarme en la cama y poner atención

\- Hoy ha sido un día difícil Edward, lleno de complicaciones sino te ha comentado ella es porque no está preparada para decírtelo

\- Pero…

\- No, Edward – comento decidido – amigo no puedo decirte nada, si ella no te lo dice es porque no cree conveniente hacerlo, solo te pido que no la cuestiones con preguntas…

\- Es algo importante entonces – susurre sin dejar de sorprenderme la manera que Emmett no quería soltar información

\- Sí, es prácticamente su vida – comento Emmett para ponerme tensó – pero descuida ella estará bien mañana

\- ¿Es problema de salud? – dije para pararme y cerrar mi mano libre en forma de puño

\- En cierta forma pero no es algo que le afecta a ella precisamente pero si tiene que ver.

\- Pareciera que estuviera entre la espada y la pared – comente para acercarme al té, espero pueda relajarme un poco

\- Tranquilo amigo, ella mañana estará bien – me dijo como si estuviera sentándose en algún lado.

\- De acuerdo – dije para poder relajarme también

\- Nos vemos mañana – menciono algo tranquilo también

Corte la llamada y ahí me quede parado, sin saber nada y frustrándome por no ser útil. Espero Emmett tenga razón pero no sé significa que me quedare en un solo lugar, definitivamente buscare información.

…

POV BELLA

Reunión de sub gerentes con administradores es lo más pesado de todo el día, que felizmente ya había culminado. Es engorroso sobre todo si no estaba Edward para poder hacer un dialogo más concreto. Estaba sentada en la oficina en mis diez minutos de relajos viendo la televisión pero sin estar atenta. Como estarlo si ayer fue la operación de Steh, fueron las tres horas más angustiantes de toda mi vida. Recordé muchas cosas, mi familia, los instantes felices y tristes. A pesar que estaba rodeada de Emmett, Jeremy y Ariana… me sentía sola. No sabía del porqué, pero a quien quiero engañar al quien necesitaba por más loco y descabellado suena la idea, es a Edward quien quería que estuviera a mi costado. Pero no podía ser. Yo no le había contado nada de mi familia. Es mejor además ya con estos meses avanzados, es menos es más. Se terminara el contrato y ya estoy empezando alistar maletas. Suspire para poder despejar mis pensamientos pero una voz lo hizo antes.

\- ¿Hola? – comento una voz femenina aproximándose por la puerta

\- Buenas tardes – dije para pararme rápidamente mientras me ponía algo a la defensiva, es raro que un extraño entre hasta aquí, sobre todo con los nervios alterados de Edward - ¿Quién es usted?

\- Si claro, no me presente – musito siendo muy amable para caminar un poco pero mi postura la hizo detenerse – soy Maya Masen

Hablo con una sonrisa en los labios. Me quede de una pieza. ¿Ella tiene el apellido Masen? Camine hacia ella, con desconfianza.

\- Soy Isabella Masen, esposa de Edward ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – dije para tenderle la mano siendo lo más formal posible pero su reacción me sorprendió más, en el instante que en sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente evadió mi mano y se acercó para darme un abrazo, parecía Rosalie.

\- ¡Eres mi prima! – comento con entusiasmo para yo quedarme quieta sin entender ninguna palabra

De pronto algunos pasos se aproximaron mientras yo trataba de ver quien se aproximaba ya que por su cabello no me dejaba ver nada. Si es un problema ser algo más pequeña.

\- Así que tú te nos adelantaste – menciono Rosalie en el instante que la chica me soltaba para voltear

\- Me aburre esperar en el aeropuerto – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

\- Tu avión llego diez minutos antes – argumento Edward pasando la puerta para verme y reír un poco por el rostro que tenia

Camino para ponerse a mi lado y sin proponérselo, me robo un beso fugaz delante del público y se escuchó una leves risitas y yo seguía sin entender nada.

\- Amor… – menciono haciéndome voltear por completo para verlo, de pronto las palabras restantes que dijo quedaron estancadas después de escuchar cómo me llamo

\- Así es, soy la prima – contesto la aludida haciéndome volver de golpe a la conversación ¿Qué dijo? – Si, sé que es raro pero este par de hermano tienen familia, algo lejana debo decir – dijo para acomodarse la cartera que no me percate que tenía – Elizabeth tenía un hermano de sangre, pero no había un lazo de hermandad… entonces los primos decidimos no seguir esa tradición.

\- Ya veo – logre decir para tratar de encajar rápidamente las palabras de ella en mi cabeza – eres bienvenida

Le dije para sonreírle mientras Edward me pegaba hacia él. Maya es tan sonriente que podía hacerte sentir de una manera especial. Me parece una cualidad muy poco usual en los Masen… pero es bueno que alguien lo tenga. De pronto ella propuso comer algo antes del gran y molesto evento. La gran fiesta de Esme, por su cumpleaños. Nadie quería ir pero siendo Masen la familia directa de ella y por protocolos teníamos que ir. En menos de una hora estábamos sentados en el comedor de la casa. Estaba completamente sorprendida por lo fácil que es hablar con maya, nos hacía reír con su forma tan directa de hablar. De pronto Edward se aproximó a mi oreja haciéndome recorrer una sensación eléctrica, sin entender porque.

\- ¿Estás bien? – comento con preocupación

\- Si – conteste del mismo modo. Susurre - ¿Por qué?

\- Estabas algo triste ayer… entonces decidí llamar a Masen, quizás una compañía femenina más te haría bien

\- ¿Hiciste eso por mí? – estaba sorprendida no puedo creer eso

\- Si – se encogió de hombros como sino no fuera algo importante – ella accedió de lo más feliz y vino en el primer vuelo

Me quede muda en el instante que ella sonriente decía con la mano puesta en la taza.

\- Todas esas anécdotas son buenísimas pero podrían ser más graciosa si mi hermana estuviera aquí – anuncio para tomar un poco más de su taza

\- ¿Hermana?

\- Claro prima – me contesto con tal confianza que alce levemente las cejas para sacarme una sonrisa – Liz, al igual que yo es arquitecta pero ella para viajando de aquí para allá es una adolescente pero con una buena herencia, lo que permite que viaje alrededor del mundo, la extraño mucho

Yo sabía que es eso… pero ahora que Steh, está fuera de peligro y apunto de recuperarse podía darme el gran lujo de reírme… sin embargo eso no quitaba querer estar con él. El grito de Rosalie nos hizo detener la conversación volteamos para verla. Ella tenía los ojos puestos en el reloj. Se paró de golpe y comento:

\- Se nos hizo muy tarde, es hora de arreglarse – comento para prácticamente jalar Maya y a mi

Edward rio mientras nos encontrábamos saliendo del comedor. Rosalie no tenía remedio, al igual que Ariana, no paraban si se trataba de vestirse bien. Se notaba que maya compartía el mismo entusiasmo pero Edward y yo sabemos que nos esperaba en "fiesta". Suspire para al menos contagiarme un poco de su emoción.

…

Una vez pusimos un pie en la nueva casa de Esme, su guardaespaldas nos hizo saber que nos esperaban en una sala privada pero que ellos nos avisarían. No queríamos mezclar a Rosalie y maya de esto, así que con sutileza nos ausentamos de ellas.

\- ¿Gustas que te traiga algo de tomar? – pregunto Edward interrumpiendo el silencio entre nosotros

\- Si, por favor – musite para verlo con amabilidad – un…

\- Vino tinto – termino por decir para sonreír – ya vuelvo

Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente, el cual recibí con agradado. No me causaba mucha gracia que Esme tuviera una segunda intención en un evento muy importante. ¿Qué querrá? Estaba viendo a la nada pensando en la cosas hasta que…

\- Bella – pronuncio alguien desde mi espalda, yo volteé con rapidez, entonces lo vi sonriente acercándose hacia mí.

Felipe es alguien, que de alguna manera ha sabido ser constante pero no molesto. Me inspira confianza. Le sonríe abiertamente mientras me disponía a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Felipe qué sorpresa verte aquí

\- Es bueno verte por un rato – comento para recibirme el saludo luego apartarse por unos segundos – esta bellísima, un vestido que deja a la imaginación

\- No exageres – comente para enarcar un ceja

\- ¿Crees que podría? – decía mientras su sonrisa me hacía reír

\- ¿No tienes a alguien a quien molestar? – le pregunte para cruzarme los brazos

\- A nadie quien me interese – musito para encogerse de hombros – tenemos un evento pendiente

\- El premio de la subasta – mencione para verlo tan risueño – pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo…

\- No estaremos los dos solos – dijo para acercarse un poco más – claro que no es lo que quiero pero si eso basta para estar cerca de ti para mi es suficiente…

\- ¿Te acuerdas que estoy casada? – le sonreí para hacerle ver mi anillo.

Se acercó para ver mi mano y asintió.

\- Un muy bonito anillo – coincidió para solo atinar a sonreír – pero ¿Realmente lo estás?

No es la primera vez que Felipe me comentaba algo que me hacía sentir que sabía las cosas que pasaban. Mi cambio brusco puede afirmarle su hipótesis pero mi preocupación principal es que Rosalie se entere de esto. Lo vi con algo de enojo y susurre.

\- Por favor Felipe – mi voz salió tajante y firme – te he dicho mil veces que no saques ese tema a flote y menos aquí

\- Lo sé, lo sé – con rapidez me contestó para tratar de calmarme – solo que mereces ser feliz con alguien con quien realmente te amé. No, con uno que finja

\- Tú no tienes a menor idea de las cosas que estás hablando – le respondí sintiendo que tenía que defender a Edward – mi esposo es mi apoyo.

\- Pero solo es eso – su respuestas son cada vez más mordaz – Bella no quiero que te molestes conmigo, no sé si ustedes se aman pero es importante que también veas por ti… no puedes estar en cadena por siempre a esto… ¿Acaso no quieres tener una familia propia?

\- Basta – le comente para apartarme pero entonces cogió mi mano

\- Lo siento, solo quiero ver una real felicidad saliendo de tus ojos y no una impuesta.

Su respuesta me hizo sentir desorientada, Felipe puede que sepa algo o no pero tenía razón yo merecía ser feliz pero ahora no es el instante para eso. Primero es mi promesa que hice mediante mi firma plasmado en un papel sobre una línea recta. Sin embargo, sus palabras de todas formas me iban a ser pensar más tarde.

\- Señor Falconi – pronuncio Edward poniéndose frente a nosotros

Voltee para verlo con algo de enojo mientras traía mi copa con vino. Felipe sonrió, de pronto se comenzó acercar hacia Edward pero a alguien no le pareció la idea.

\- Señor Falconi, buenas noches – comento mi esposo para frenarlo al darme la mano primero

\- Edward – respondió en un tono formal para estrechar su mano

\- No pensé que estabas invitado – menciono al retirar su mano con algo de molestia

\- ¿Es una broma? – se aproximó Alice mientras se ponía a su lado con aire de que estaba algo agitada, ¿De dónde había salido? – Felipe tenía que venir…

Coloco una mano en el hombro de Falconi, ladee mi cabeza para intercambiar miradas.

\- ¿Tenia? – pregunte mientras la curiosidad salía a flote

\- Yo ayude a organizar este magnífico evento, entonces es evidente que invitara a mi primo acompañarme a falta de mi esposo que se encuentra de tarde por una reunión que lo atrasó un poco

\- ¿Primo? – dijimos al unísono Edward y yo

\- Claro, es que… - volteo a ver a su primo mientras él se veía algo incómodo – Felipe es una falta de respeto que no le hayas dicho que somos parientes

\- No hubo el instante adecuado – arrastro las palabras

\- Señora – comento un joven bien vestido con saco y corbata – el señor Jasper está aquí

\- En estos instante voy para allá – decía para sonreír y con prosa ponerse en dirección a su esposo, no sin antes brindarnos una cordial despedida.

Me quede viendo a Felipe, no me gustaba que me ocultaran estas cosas es como si no fuera por completo transparente. Retrocedí automáticamente para quedar a la altura de Edward.

\- Bella puedes… - se apresuró en decir Felipe

\- Señor Edward, señora Isabella – nos interrumpió un anfitrión del evento – la señora Esme y el señor Carlisle están listos para recibirlos, acompáñenos por aquí por favor

\- Gracias – musito a seca Edward que le dio una mirada de desconfía por completo a Felipe

Estaba a punto de irme con Edward pero Felipe, me detuvo con su voz

\- Bella no soy tu enemigo, tienes que escucharme – me comento para yo voltear y estar seria

\- Sino lo eres entonces porque no me dijiste sobre tu familia

\- Lo siento por no hablarte de mí árbol genealógico, solo fueron unos cinco minutos de malos modales

\- Qué bueno que pienses que esto es broma – dije secamente mientras note que Edward ya estaba caminando hacia el anfitrión

\- No te molestes, te puedo asegurar que Alice no es lo que parece – comento de pronto para verme con intensidad – en serio no lo es

No podía ponerme a pensar en esto ahora, suspire y musite.

\- Mi esposo me está esperando, conversamos luego

Gire sobre mis talones y me fui directamente hacia Edward, donde tome su mano para entrelazarla con la mía. El me vio sorprendido y me sonrió. Estábamos juntos en esto, no iba a dejarlo por más que tendría que pensar en mi primero, al menos hasta que el negocio dure. Tome la copa al ponernos en marcha y antes de entrar al despacho le di un buen sorbo para dejarlo al costado de una pequeña mesa. Abrieron la puerta para nosotros y ambos tomamos aire para luego con pesar botarlo, bien vamos a ver que quieren.

…

\- _Pueden tomarlo o dejarlo, pienso que es una buena alianza estratégica._

No podía dejar de pensar en la palabras de Esme al instante que Edward me brindaba la mano para bajar del auto.

\- _Esto es algo beneficioso, ya están aquí los tres posibles herederos sino hacemos algo pueden quitarnos todo…_

\- _¿Y por eso mandaste a organizar todo esto a uno de ellos? – le contestaba Edward a Esme que no dejaba su vanidad al costado_

\- _Tus amigos cerca y a tu enemigos más cerca_

Esme podía ser una mujer completamente irritante pero estúpida no es, astuta hasta la medula. Pensaba al cruzar la recepción de mi casa. Estaba algo distraída con todo. Las pocas y sencillas cosas que decía Esme, son solo la primera etapa de algo bien preparado. Tenía un objetivo, pero que no lo dejaba ver.

\- _Es algo que tenemos que pensarlo muy bien – comente a Esme mientras cruzaba las piernas – su propuesta de juntar ambas acciones es algo arriesgado pero no para ustedes sino para nosotros – Esme entorno los ojos, cuidado con lo que vas a decir, pensé_

Eso es muy cierto si algo pasaba y nos desconcentrábamos ella podía quedarse con todo lo que se le antojaba de la herencia Masen y yo no se lo iba a permitir. Pensaba al cruzar la puerta de la casa acompañada de mi familia pero sinceramente no estaba dejaba de buscar alguna solución

\- Buenas noches Bella – me decía por ultimo Maya, haciéndome volver

\- Espero la hayas pasado bien – musite lo primero que se me ocurrió

\- Por supuesto – menciono ella para darme un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de Edward – hacen una hermosa pareja, buenas noches

Bueno al menos se la paso muy bien, Garrett y Alec fueron los anfitriones de Rosalie y maya. Donde se pudo ver la conexión muy particular de Alec con la prima de Edward. Técnicamente tienen muchas cosas en común… y en toda la reunión no dejaban de sonreírse. Con Rosalie en su cuarto y maya en el suyo decidí encaminarme a la sala, necesitaba estar un rato a solas para pensar.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – me interrumpió Edward para ponerse a mi altura

\- Quiero relajarme un poco – me encogí de hombros para verlo, no es algo nuevo que quiera estar sola

\- Tengo el lugar perfecto – musito para verme con ojos divertidos – ven

Tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia una puerta que no había notado que teníamos. El saco las llaves de su bolsillo y la abrió para mí. Yo entre con un poco de desconfianza debo de admitir… sin embargo al entrar todo el lugar se ilumino, quedándome sorprendida. En su interior había un piano de cola, unos silloncitos con una vitrina llena de copas y tragos de variedad, una chimenea. Completamente acogedor.

\- Bienvenida a mi espacio de toda la casa – decía Edward al cerrar la puerta

\- Es increíble – conteste para tomar asiento en el sillón más cercano y ver la ventana con esa luna hermosa.

Edward se apresuró en prender la chimenea y luego apagar las luces, un lugar cálido y cómodo a la vez. De pronto se aproximó a la vitrina para ver que podíamos tomar. Entonces tomo una botella de champan. Lo puso en una cubeta y de un armario que estaba añadido a la pared saco hielo, tenía un mini refrigerador a su disposición. Me tome la molestia de pararme y traer las copas entonces se acercó con la botella hasta ponerlo encima de la mesa y abrió la primera botella, bueno veremos qué pasa.

\- Sigues pensando en la palabras de Esme ¿No es así? – dijo al sentarse a mi costado para verme con curiosidad y entregarme la primera copa

\- No es para menos – menciono poniéndome cómoda en el sillón - ¿Quiere una alianza entre nosotros? Eso no le creyó ni siquiera su esposo pero sin duda es buena posibilidad para poder alejar a Benjamin, Black y Alice… claro que aún no sabemos que reales intensiones tiene la ultima

\- Podemos tomarlo con calma – dijo tomando el primer sorbo mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos – no creí que te quitaras los zapatos

Empujo su mentón hacia mi dirección, yo sonreí

\- Comodidad, no tienes idea de lo molesto que es

\- ¿Más que yo? – musito algo serio

\- No – le sonreí para celebrar su humor – tú te llevas el primer premio

Deslizo sus labios para mostrarme una verdadera sonrisa.

\- Ya podremos plantear todas las posibilidades – musito para retomar la conversación - para mañana ya convoque una reunión con Jeremy, Rafael y Emmett, vendrán con propuestas para ver qué podemos hacer

\- ¿No te preocupa que quieran quitarte todo?

\- Claro que si – sonrió algo agotado – pero no es algo que por primera vez me enfrento

\- No, quizás no – me puse a pensar en sus palabras – pero si es algo que por primera vez están más cerca de arrebatártelo

\- Touché – alzo su copa hacia a mí y brindamos

\- Por ahora no quiero que te stress con esto

Yo enarque una ceja para verlo

\- Bueno, quizás hasta mañana – corrigió para sonreír

\- Eso suena más consciente

Después de la quinta ronda, estábamos deshechos. Me sentía completamente embriagada, no podía para de reír de los comentarios que hacia Edward, que al igual que yo estaba algo más que picado. Las horas habían pasado más que volando y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta.

\- No te estoy bromeando – decía en una distancia más corta y de una manera más jovial – todo el mundo me alaga por ti

\- ¿Yo? – trataba de decir pero me salía terriblemente mal

\- Tu pues – comenzó a reírse un poco - ¿Quién más?

\- Estas… mintiendo – mi lengua se trataba al hablar entonces comenzó a reírse más – no te burles – le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo

\- No, no, no, no – decía para mover toda su cabeza – so… No me estoy… burlando – decía para poder verme – solo que suenas algo graciosa

\- ¿Ahora soy tu payasa? – le decía haciéndome la ofendida

\- No, solo mi esposa – dijo para encogerse de hombros, entonces tome un cojín y se lo lance a su cara

\- ¡Hey! – dijo mientras tomaba otro cojín y me lo lanzaba

\- Te has atrevido en lanzar un cojín – musite asombrada

\- Cariño… - menciono para pasar saliva – es igual de género, ustedes decidieron votar entonces atiéndete a las consecuencias…

De pronto tome otro cojín y se lo lance para interrumpirlo, yo comencé a reírme. Me iba a parar para poder huir y que no me lanzara otro pero el propio efecto del trago me hizo sentarme de nuevo, Edward aprovecho esto y me atrapo para hacerme sentar muy cerca de él.

\- Aquí te quedas – menciono abrazándome por la cintura – quietecita

Me dijo en el instante que trataba de zafarme pero sus brazos son irrompible

\- No saldrás de aquí – decía mientras se acercaba a mi oído – así que ya estate quieta, sé buena pequeña

\- Me has dicho ¿pequeña? – trataba de pensar en que instante me llamo así antes pero imposible, el mundo me estaba dando vueltas como para recordar algo

\- Es que eres bajita pues – me decía para reírse con todo el buen humor que tenía

Pero se le acabo cuando mi codo impacto a la boca de estómago.

\- Pero que pequeña más traviesa – decía sobarse con una mano y la otra sostenerme pero tampoco es posible fugarse, en menos de cinco segundos. Me rendí y los nos dejamos de juegos.

\- ¿Bella? – dijo después de unos largos minutos mientras mi espalda se encontraba pegado a su pecho su mentón en mi cabeza, viendo la ventana y la noche.

\- ¿Si? – dije mientras con mis dedos acariciaba su brazo

\- ¿Por qué no me dices a dónde vas, los días que desapareces?

Un nudo en la garganta sentí que se formó pero con el efecto del trago no podía pensar con tanta claridad. Suspire.

\- No le diré nada a nadie… Shhh – susurro haciéndome reír ante su ocurrencia

\- Te lo diré mas adelante – le mencione para que estuviera tranquilo

\- Que aguafiestas – se quejo

\- Edward cada uno tiene su vida, tú la tuya y yo la mía… yo no te pregunto qué haces o con quien sales

\- Yo no he tenido saliditas… - musito de pronto lo más serio posible para abrazarme

\- Eso es porque tienes una imagen que cuidar señor – musite divertida

\- No, no es por eso – dijo despreocupado – es porque soy tu esposo, así esto no es de "verdad" yo te respeto y eso te lo ganaste

\- Vaya que honor – le dije mientras volteaba para verlo

Él sonrió y le dio un beso a mis cabellos.

\- Eres graciosa cuanto te lo propones – me abrazo para poner mi rostro en su pecho. No sé qué tuvo el champan que nos hizo estar así pero tanta tensión ya no nos venía bien.

\- ¿Me estas halagando? – mencione riéndome un poco

\- No te acostumbres – entonces le di una pequeña palmada en el brazo

\- Que idiota eres – susurre

\- Lo tomare como halago – susurro – pero… pero ¿Me respetas?

\- Claro – dije firme para separarme de él y verlo – tú también te ganaste eso

Se aproximó de pronto y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo yo lo sentí muy cerca de mis labios.

\- Eres caballero cuando quieres serlo

\- Solo con personas especiales y no todo el tiempo – entonces me vio con profundidad – hablando de personas especiales… Felipe te cae muy bien ¿No es así?

\- No hablemos de eso

\- Solo dime – me dijo para interrumpirme – después de…

\- Felipe solo es alguien que trata de ser mi amigo… si es cierto que nos llevamos bien, sus manera sutil de acercarse me parece algo… fuera de lo común pero no es algo que me sorprenda… pero ¿Por qué preguntas? – es raro ver a Edward platicando de esto

\- Es que eres mi esposa, pero si te llega a gustar a alguien por ahí – note claramente algo de tristeza ¿Qué fue eso? – solo te pido que esperes pasar el año al menos…

\- ¿Esto es por lo que escuchaste hasta ahora?

\- Bueno es que… - trato de escudarse pero no pudo

\- Edward – le dije para verlo mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos – estoy casada contigo y estoy tranquila así. No te dejaría por alguien. Mucho menos ahora que es claro que me necesitas y… también yo a ti – le mencione porque es verdad – me enseñas a luchar Edward, a seguir y también a saber que es tener una familia de nuevo…

De pronto junto su frente con la mía, teniendo las respiraciones entrecortadas.

\- No quiero que te sientas atada – menciono de pronto – Felipe dijo que te merecías felicidad y que eso… aquí no lo tienes… estas por un contrato

Agacho su cabeza para darme su cabello, entonces sonreí y le di un beso ahí. Alzo su rostro rápido para pestañear un poco

\- Sí, estoy aquí por un contrato pero ahora solo quiero ayudarte a salvar a la única familia que te queda… somos un equipo… somos esposos, por un contrato pero somos un equipo porque así nosotros elegimos. Yo elijó quedarme pero no por algo que firme sino porque sé que esto es tan importante para ti como para mi

Los dos sonreímos y entonces él se me acerco para juntar sus labios con los míos. No me di cuenta que le estaba correspondiendo hasta que sentí que su cuerpo me atraía más a él. Me sentía confundida, mareada y algo desorientada. Nos separamos levemente y musito:

\- Gracias por no huir y por seguir quedándote aquí

\- Gracias a ti por mostrarme lo importante que es para ti tu familia

\- Nuestra – corrigió

Nos vimos por unos minutos más. Es la primera vez que sus ojos me transmitían paz. No sé si el champan no hizo mostrar la mejor versión de nosotros pero sin duda fue la mejor noche que pude tener en años.

\- ¿Qué te parece sino vamos a dormir?

\- Si – dije para tratar de pararme pero por más que sentía que estaba bien parada todo me daba vueltas.

Me dirigí a la puerta mientras Edward se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón para pararse y musito:

\- Espera

\- ¿Qué? – le dije para voltear y verlo

\- ¿No te sientes… unos diez centímetros más baja? – note que estaba jugando con mis zapatos

Con todas las posibilidades de caerme, me acerque un poco para verlo. Entonces le arrebate los zapatos para musitar:

\- No son diez centímetros… son siete

Estallo en risas y yo también. Salimos cual adolescentes, viendo por todos lados para ver si alguien pillara. Edward me tenía tomada de la cintura y no dejaba de decirme que estaba terriblemente mareado. Llegamos vivos hasta la mesita donde daba el inicio de la escalera. Edward se apoyó cerca al jarrón favorito de Sue y musite:

\- Ten cuidado al voltear

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo mientras su codo chocaba con el jarrón y este comenzó a balancearse e inclinarse a un lado para quererse caer.

\- NO – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Edward y yo nos abalanzamos al objeto pero estábamos tan mareados que de alguna manera chocamos uno con el otro pero Edward logro coger el jarrón mientras su pecho chocaba con el piso y alza las manos para que el objeto no se rompiera. Al instante que yo me encontraba tendida en el suelo a su costado.

Botamos un suspiro de alivio y de pronto nos comenzamos a reír para luego callarnos uno al otro. Nos paramos con mucho cuidado. Edward dejo el jarrón en su sitio y dimos pasos suaves hacia atrás tratando de alejarnos de la mesita. Nos pusimos en marchar hacia las escaleras... entonces… ¿Desde cuándo las escaleras tenían más escalones de lo que recordaba? Nos miramos y musito:

\- Si podremos con las escaleras – estaba decidido y firme. Me contagie de su buen humor y comenzamos a subir. Estamos yendo bien pero para el segundo escalón Edward piso mal haciéndome tropezar a mí y antes de caer, me sostuvo desde mi cintura.

\- ¿No que si podríamos con las escaleras? – le dije para verlo de costado y reír un poco más

\- Espera solo tomaba un respiro – me dijo de lo más gracioso. Nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. Sobrevivimos las escaleras. Mi cuarto es el primero así que nos dirigimos ahí. Al entrar yo casi me tropiezo y Edward me ayudo a caminar, cerramos la puerta y me sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Crees que alguien nos ha escuchado? – le pregunte mientras se sentaba a mi costado

\- No creo… bueno no mucho – reímos un poco – ven ya es hora de dormir, es tarde

\- ¿Me arroparas? – le dije para apoyarme en él y pararme

Me tumbe en la cama con el vestido y todo. Edward logro estirarse un poco para coger un manta, y ponerlo encima de mí. Se quitó el saco y lo tiro.

\- Hasta te cuento un cuento – sonrió para echarse a mi lado y yo me comportaba como una niña chiquita, él se animó y se acomodó, yo aproveche para pegarme hacia él. – entonces va a así… había una chica que llego a la vida de una empresario, este…

\- Fue un grosero y déspota un idiota – le interrumpí mientras el reía un poco

Yo reí un poco y él deslizo sus labios para sonreír.

\- Entonces este chico se fue de viaje y al volver se encuentra a la más hermosa "pequeña" que haya visto… sino su cambio no solo fue externo sino interno

\- Haciendo que volviera loco al empresario – susurre mientras lo veía a la cara. Espera me dijo ¿Hermosa pequeña? Si estábamos ebrios

\- Si volviéndolo loco… pero lograron llegar a un acuerdo ahora son un buen equipo – comenzó a susurrar para luego bostezar

Me contagio su bostezo entonces y finalice en decir

\- Buen equipo… buenas noches empresario

\- Buenas noches hermosa pequeña

Y me deje llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – musito Rosalie divertida mientras comía su omelet y Maya le codeaba por un lado

Estábamos al frente de ella, serios, con lentes de sol porque el sol se le ocurrió salir y a Rosalie se le antojo desayunar afuera, más el dolor de cabeza que teníamos.

\- Nada – respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero ese nada es un todo. No nos dimos cuenta en que nos quedamos dormidos y al día siguiente nos despartamos, y al abrir los ojos… casi gritamos. El me tenía abrazada mi rostro estaba en su pecho sintiéndome de lo más cómoda. Nos apartamos rápidamente, nos preguntamos cómo paso esto pero ninguno recuerda con exactitud. Edward se paró avergonzado y se fue. No es la primera vez que duermo con él pero si la primera vez que despertamos juntos, la anterior vez estaba consciente que me estaba cuidando por lo enferma que estaba pero al despertar, no estaba a mi lado. De pronto Sue nos trajo dos aspirinas para cada uno y lo tomamos. Edward se paró y musito:

\- Bella es hora de irnos a la oficina.

\- Si – dije para levantarme – nos vemos en la tarde

\- Claro Bella – contesto Maya porque Rosalie terminaba de comer

Al salir de la vista del par que se estaba riendo, nosotros nos mantuvimos callados hasta llegar a la empresa, donde al estar en mi oficina, y quitarnos los lentes para ponerlo a un lado, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Re… recuerdas algo de ayer?

\- No – dije mientras trataba de recordar pero hasta en eso me dolía la cabeza

\- Tampoco yo pero sé que no te falte el respeto

\- Lo sé – musite al contagiarme su sonrisa – por cierto no tenía por qué fingir tomándome de la cintura para caminar hasta…

\- Descuida, no lo hice por apariencias.

Sonreí con ganas entonces Chelsea entro con la agenda en mano para musitar:

\- Señor y señora Masen… ya están aquí las personas que mando a llamar

\- Ya vamos para allá – comento Edward, ella respondió para asentir con la cabeza para luego irse – Entonces es hora de ir

\- Encontraremos la solución – musite firme al tomar los papeles que Chelsea me había colocado en el escritorio

Edward se paró se acercó a mí entonces me tomo de la mano para verme a los ojos y musitar:

\- Es hora, vamos para buscar una solución de una vez – Edward suspiraba

Apreté más su mano y le sonreí. Con los documentos en mano nos dirigimos a la oficina de Edward para lograr tener esa conversación tan importante. Al pasar le pedimos a Kate y Chelsea unos jugos para que pasara más rápido la resaca. Entramos y rápidamente se los chicos se pararon. Un recibimiento formal, de acuerdo. Esto es serio.

\- Señores, Bella nos acompañara para esta reunión - dijo para desabotonarse el saco y sentarse - ¿Alguna objeción?

\- En lo absoluto – comento Jeremy sonriéndole a Bella

\- Por parte de nosotros estábamos muy de acuerdo – anuncio Rafael

\- Comencemos – intervino Edward para hacerme sentar a su lado – no podemos salir de aquí hasta tener una solución

\- Edward, esto es complicado – menciono primero Emmett – en leyes al menos. Tu madre dejo claro que la combinación de acciones o la compra de esta puedes hacerlo tu pero que estos tipos de negocios se den no sé… - Emmett dudaba y eso no es bueno

\- No sé, no llega ser una repuesta vital para mí – hablo Jeremy – tenemos que decidir

\- En base a cifras pero también a leyes – respondió Rafael – Emmett porque no se puede hacer algo así

\- Legalmente estaríamos rompiendo uno de las condiciones de Elizabeth Masen, ella dejo estipulado, que se pueden comprar acciones de un tercero pero que no fuesen de la familia directa.

\- Esme no es familia – indico Edward tomando el lapicero que se encontraba en la mesa de vidrio – es más solo es la conyugue de Carlisle

\- Pero ellos no se casaron con bienes separados – interrumpió Rafael

\- Exacto, eso hace ante la sociedad que ellos fueran uno

\- Carlisle fue su boleto – comento Jeremy para mover los dedos en el mango del sillón

\- Su boleto o no, ella no puede comprar tus acciones y tampoco puedes comprarles las suyas, al menos que alguno de los dos ceda sus partes

\- Pero Emmett – interrumpí de pronto – ella no hablo de comprar, solo de asociarse. Ahora de todas formas, si lo hacemos seria medida de precaución pero nadie de esta sala confía en Esme - en silencio se quedaron notando que mis palabras son una gran verdad.

…

Si el tema es serio, estábamos más de dos horas analizando punto por punto. El no tener y aliarnos con el negocio de Esme es arriesgado pero tenerlo lo es más. Todos se quedaron callados, pensativos. Releyendo en el caso de Emmett, Rafael por su parte sacando cálculos para ver si esto nos afecta económica y financieramente. Jeremy verificaba en su computadora los números de la bolsa de valores. Edward y yo tratamos de sobrevivir un poco más de la reseca que ahora está más soportable.

\- Esme, sabía que esto iba a venir…

\- Todos aquí sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en cuanto se publicó sobre el matrimonio de Edward y Bella, Jeremy – contesto Emmett tomando sus hojas una vez mas

\- Aliarnos con Esme no es la solución – hable capturando la atención de todos – esa mujer no solo quiere la empresa, busca poder y no para hasta conseguirlo de algún modo. No me sorprendería nada que ella estuviera detrás de la falla de mi auto – comente para apoyarme en el respaldar

\- Pues son acusaciones algo creíbles pero hasta no estar seguros, no podemos decir nada – Rafael trataba de mantener la tranquilidad de todos.

\- De todas formas, fuese quien haya sido, no dejare que te pasa nada – me respondió Edward para solo voltear a verme y yo me limite a sonreír – Bien entonces ¿Qué solución le damos?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, no formes alianza con Esme – acoto Emmett – es probable que al estar legalmente ligados ella busque la manera para acaparar todo y eso no es conveniente para nadie que está aquí

\- ¿Qué pasara con las tres personas? – Rafael hablaba al anotar con algo de apuro en las hojas que llevaba dentro de su folder - ¿En qué posición nos deja a nosotros?

\- En la peor de todas – comento Emmett

\- Cierto, desprotegidos por parte de Esme y Alice, Benjamin con Black – comentó Jeremy moviendo los papeles que tenía en la mano – con ellos, un paso en falso va hacer fatal

\- Señores – interrumpí el breve silencio que se originó en la sala – problemas drásticos medidas drásticas, la peor situación que se puede presentar es que Esme y ellos formen una alianza… pero se puede evitar si primero conocemos sus intenciones, convoquemos mañana una reunión con estas tres personas es la única solución

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer con Esme? – pregunto Emmett

\- Podemos mostrar que estamos interesados pero que nos de dos días más para verificar si se puede dar – me siguió Edward mostrando que somos equipos.

\- Despistar y averiguar – se decía así mismo Rafael – me gusta cómo piensan ustedes dos

Edward y yo nos vimos sonreímos amablemente para luego voltear y musitar:

\- Gracias por el halago

Se sorprendieron para solo dejar relucir algunas risitas. De pronto unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación Chelsea entro y me pareció extraño.

\- Señora Masen, alguien solicitó una breve reunión con usted.

\- ¿Alguien? – me gano en preguntar Edward

\- El señor Falconi – pronuncio con cuidado

Inmediatamente todos se pararon, me vieron. Me sentí algo ofendida.

\- Yo no quiero verlo – comente rápidamente

\- Se lo dije señora pero insiste es muy urgente

\- Mi esposa dijo NO – interrumpió Edward – que deje una nota o algo así

\- Dijo que insistiría

\- Entonces voy a ir a darle el mensaje yo mismo – musito sarcásticamente mi esposo sin embargo yo tome su brazo el volteo para verme

\- No te preocupes, yo hablare con él. Los despachare en menos de cinco minutos. No es necesario armar un lio, ¿Esta bien?

Edward se paró derecho y se acomodó el terno solo para asentir.

\- Bueno ya me voy – con rapidez hablo Rafael – ¿Te vas Jeremy?

\- Si, si, si claro – anuncio siguiendo los pasos de Rafael que se encontraba despidiéndose de nosotros.

\- También me voy – se acercó Emmett para cuando los demás estaban cruzando la puerta junto con Chelsea – veremos qué pasa con Esme, hay que estar atentos y una cosa más – comento para vernos y sonreír – traten de no tomar tanto la próxima vez

\- ¿Qué? – contestamos los dos

\- En sus ojos se nota que han tomado… más los jugos que trajo Chelsea, ustedes no toman eso… solo café

\- Y té – hablamos los dos

Rio un poco Emmett asintió y termino por irse. Bien ahora a ir hablar con Felipe, sé para qué viene pero no quería verlo.

\- ¿Segura que quieres hablar con él? – me pregunto Edward estando en su escritorio

\- Prefiero enfrentarlo yo, además puedo manejarlo diplomáticamente… sino podrás intervenir – le sonreí

Compartió conmigo eso y yo me di vuelta para salir de la oficina y dirigirme a la mía. Sin embargo antes de irme escuche que él me dijo:

\- Nos vemos, pequeño

Lo sabía, él se había acordado de todo de anoche, y del... beso... No Bella, es mejor que lo tomes como un gracias. Su sonrisa por un instante me cautivo y solo musite:

\- Por supuesto, empresario

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores del todo el mundo. Les traigo hoy en la mañana el capitulo 8 porque en la nochesita estare colgando el capitulo 9 que tiene la escena que por fin esperaban y tambien contestare los mensajes que me han enviado. El motivo por el cual no logre actualizar es porque de nuevo hay exámenes y es una semana algo fuerte... pero solo esperenme un poquito más que hoy se viene un capitulo más de esta historia jejje. Mil gracias por su constante apoyo y su espera!_


	9. COMPLETAMENTE MÍA

**CAPITULO 9: COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

POV BELLA

\- Solo tienes que escucharme… - me repetía Felipe por enésima vez al entrar a la oficina y a puertas cerradas mientras veía el reloj

\- Cinco minutos – mencione al instante que me paraba delante de él cruzándome de brazos.

\- Alice Brandon es prima, si… pero no es mala como parece. No te lo conté antes por temor que me rechazaras – estaba siendo sincero pero no me gustaba que me oculte cosas – sé que no te gusta que te oculte cosas pero en serio… si hubiera sido más fuerte yo mismo te comentaría

\- Fuerte o no, sabes que tengo confianza contigo – le manifesté para verlo y pestañear varias veces pero a quien engaño no podía estar molesto con él por más de cinco minutos – y que me enterara de tu familia por la misma Alice, sabes que ninguna de las tres personas que comenté son bienvenidos aquí

\- ¿Yo sí? – pregunto un poco coqueto – yo soy bienvenido por ti

\- No cambies el tema – enarque una ceja

\- Lo sé, Bells no fue mi intensión. Las cosas que me has comentado no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a mi madre… entiende solo fue…

\- Ya – le corte la oración, me aburría escuchar una y otra vez la misma disculpa – nos más secretos entre nosotros. Si quieres frecuentarme porque según tú quieres tener mi amistad, de acuerdo pero sigue ganándotelo

\- Está bien Bells… ¿Me vas a disculpar? – pregunto con los ojos tiernos y me reí.

\- Ok, ahora te tienes que ir porque tengo que hacer – musite para despegarme de él

\- ¿Qué día vamos al teatro? – pregunto apoyándose en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio

\- Mañana – le comunique sonriente porque tenía los ojos llenos de brillo

\- Te recojo entonces

\- Felipe estoy casada mejor que cada uno llegue en su auto – movía los papeles de un lado a otro – además Ariana vendrá conmigo también

\- Lo sé, señora Masen – sonrió fingidamente – ya te he dicho que ese apellido no te queda

\- ¿Cuál apellido me queda entonces? – le pregunte sin darle importancia

\- Tu nombre le daría mayor brillo al opaco Falconi… Hummm… señora Isabella Falconi – alce mi vista de inmediato sin dar crédito a las cosas que escuchaba

\- Felipe ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso es mi oficina en la empresa de mi esposo?

De pronto rodeo el escritorio muy rápidamente y sostuvo mi mano, obligándome a soltar los papeles.

\- Isabella, tú no eres feliz, lo sé, lo siento – estaba serio tanto así que su mirada no dejaba que yo pudiera alejarme – tus ojos muestran tantas cosas… dime y contéstame ¿Edward realmente te hace sentir la mujer más especial del mundo? ¿Acaso te besa con pasión? ¿Significas algo para él cada vez que están juntos?... o solo te ve como un miembro más de su planilla en esta empresa

\- Eso… no te incumbe – musite recordando que los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí son otros. Un contrato. Por eso estoy, sumado para salvar la familia de Edward pero… no creo que él haya creado algún sentimiento por mí, eso es imposible – Soy casada y es lo único que debes saber y respetar

\- ¿De qué manera te he faltado el respeto? ¿Me acercado a ti para robarte un beso? ¿Acaso te he agobiado con mi presencia? Te he dado todo el espacio que necesitas… - musito para verme y tomarme por los brazos – Bella, no eres indiferente, lo sabes. Sin embargo, respeto el anillo que tienes en esa mano… por eso no he permitido que nos encontremos solos en algún lugar público. No lo hago por la imagen de Edward, lo hago por imagen a ti. En un mundo tan hostigante que nos encontraran juntos no hubiera sido bueno, pero de todas formas quería que vayas a todos los lugares que te recomendé con o sin mí porque sabía que lo podrías disfrutar.

\- Felipe, por favor – musite para que parara con todo esto. Me sentía confundida porque nunca pensé que él intensificara esas cosas – estoy casada con Edward y no voy hacer nada para que eso cambie – me tome un pausa para pensar las cosa – yo tengo que estar a su lado

\- Solo déjame decirte una cosa más. Te respeto y te cuido, no me sobrepasare. Sin embargo, no dejare que te quedes en un lugar donde no eres feliz, sé que puedo darte la familia que necesitas y quieres – se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla para apartarse con mucha rapidez hacia la puerta – mañana nos vemos en el teatro, te llevare unos binoculares para que veas con mayor detenimiento, nos vemos Bells

Se retiró y yo me quede confundida, pensando en que instante Felipe entro en mi vida. Sabía que quería tener una familia, una en que pudiera darle todo el amor que tenía por dentro pero… eso no iba hacer posible con la familia Masen, por más que adoraba a Rosalie, su hermano y yo no somos esposos, solo un equipo y antes que Edward me vea como mujer primero tendría que pasar más de mil años. Sin embargo, todos los recuerdos que tenía en la cabeza de Edward me hacían dudar de las cosas que pasaba entre nosotros. No, Bella, si bien hemos avanzado ahora más que equipo somos amigos, que nos cuidamos y protegemos ¿Debería considerar las palabras de Felipe, y sus sentimientos? Porque Edward no va a mostrar interés en mi… y yo… tampoco creo… Voltee hacia mi cartera para llamar a la única persona que puede aconsejarme. Coloque el marcador rápido y al segundo timbrazo contesto:

\- Isabella ¿Qué paso?

\- Emmett ¿Nos podemos encontrar en una hora en el restaurante que está a dos calles de aquí? – musite para estar calmada porque esto es algo que no esperaba.

…

POV EDWARD

No me gustaba que Felipe se encontrara rodando la oficina de Bella, en serio, si es primo de Alice… quizás pueda tener la misma forma de llegar a la gente. Edward, no eres tonto. Me regañe, tú sabes que está más que interesado en tu esposa. ¡Carajo! Si Felipe le dice algo para que se vaya con él, seguro ella pueda acceder. ¿Acaso no le di anoche la carta libre para que se fuera con quien guste pero que espere a la finalización del contrato? Idiota Edward. Sin embargo, que tanto me preocupa, no siento… nada por Isabella… ¿No? Claro, seguro me preocupo porque si la anima a separarse el contrato se ve anulado y me pueden dejar en una pésima posición. No, ella me dio su palabra, y si hay algo que no se puede cuestionar es la palabra de Isabella. Suspire, ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué ahora me preocupa que el imbécil de Felipe la quiera para él? Si yo no estoy con ella, pensé… pero al instante me puse a recordar, los besos que nos dimos, su cuerpo tibio y suave contra mi cuerpo, su aroma embriagador, su cintura que tuve más de una oportunidad en tocar… y esos ojos que inspiran amor… ¡NO! Suficiente, yo no siento nada… bueno eso es lo que creo. Es la empresa, la única cosa que me debe preocupar de todo esto. De pronto alce la vista y note que Felipe pasaba por mi oficina.

\- Felipe – grite apoyándome en el escritorio

 _Si Edward ¿No que no te importaba?_

\- ¿Edward? – musito mientras retrocedía algunos pasos para pestañear

Si, idiota también yo me sorprendo por llamarte.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto en tono amistoso al acercarse a mi escritorio con autoridad

\- Quería ver si Bella, te dejo en una pieza… ya sabemos cómo es, a veces te puede destruir con una sola palabra – sonreí con amabilidad

Complace mis oídos, Felipe. Dime que te destrozo.

\- Pues, creo ser uno de esos pocos que logro su compasión. No tengo ningún rasguño, nada que una conversación clara, no arregle las cosas – dijo para colocar sus manos en su bolsillo – me entere que ibas a permitir que la vea

\- Solo cuido las peticiones de mi esposa, al inicio no quería verte – me encogí de hombros

Sonreí internamente, entérate que no quería verte. Si. Recuerda que es mi esposa, estúpido.

\- Lo sé, ella misma me lo dejo en claro pero las cosas ya están solucionadas – sonrió el estúpido con todos los dientes como un adolescente teniendo la simpatía de su primer amor – además no me gustaría perder la amistad que tengo con Bells, es una mujer increíblemente guapa y tierna

De acuerdo, me está poniendo contra la espada y la pared al controlar sin mucho éxito mi enojo.

\- Sí, mi esposa es realmente única – comente para mostrarle todos mis dientes. Bella es mi orgullo – veo que tú y la señora Masen se llevan muy bien…

\- Claro, tiene temas de conversación interesantes, además cuando está a gusto suele gastar bromas sarcásticas – el muy idiota estaba jugando con fuego, al parecer recordaba algo que no debería hacer delante mío. Mis puños presionaban más la mesa – pero es ella quien le pone el humor… sí que has sido afortunado… al menos hasta ahora – comento para verme algo altanero

Listo. Nadie viene amenazarme en mi empresa, en mi oficina y sobre todo si refiere a mi esposa.

\- Felipe te propongo algo… - tome una pausa para escoger las palabras – que tal si dejamos lo caballeros que somos y nos sinceramos

\- Perfecto – musito el cuadrándose como si fuera a competir

\- ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con Isabella, que es mi esposa?

\- Las mejores, sin duda pero si quieres honestidad – rio un poco – yo estoy enamorado de Isabella, es una mujer increíble y tú no te das cuenta de eso, solo la ves como una empleada más

\- ¿Sabes que estoy a punto de sacarte a patadas de aquí, verdad?

\- No lo harás – dijo confiado – estás en tu empresa como tú mismo lo dijiste, además Bella se enteraría y seguro ganarías su enojo… ayudándome eso a mí pero… no quiero hacer eso

Sus palabras me confundieron por completo ¿Acaso estoy frente a una persona que tiene principios?

\- Edward, escucha… yo quiero a Isabella. Prefiero decírtelo yo, porque sé que ella no te lo va a decir

\- Bella sabe que tu… - no termine la palabra

\- Se lo acabo de decir pero – agacho la cabeza un poco – Edward no hare nada para ponerla en riesgo social y emocional. Respeto mucho su compromiso que tiene contigo

Compromiso. No, matrimonio si, pensé pero fui tan cobarde que no lo dije en voz alta.

\- Además ella también me dejo en claro que es la señora Masen… - ella lo rechazo. No te ilusiones Edward debe ser que recordó el contrato ¿Pero porque me ilusionaría? – es leal a ti Edward, no sé qué función quiera cumplir pero siento que quiere estar a tu lado hasta que cumpla con algo importante para ella…

Rosalie, la empresa y yo… pero muy en el fondo esperaba que fuera más por mí… ¿Por qué?

\- No haría nada para cambiar eso en ella…pero una vez que sus ojos me muestren sosiego… luchare por ella.

Me levante del escritorio para mostrar mi posición de no estar de acuerdo con su comentario.

\- ¿Crees que Bella no es feliz con nosotros? – dije apretando los dientes

\- Sin duda, no lo es – aseguro pronuncio cada palabra – tu nos sabes las cosas que siente Edward…

\- Conozco a mi esposa, Felipe – rodee el escritorio para que notara mi determinación

\- ¿Conocer? No Edward, ¿Sales con ella? No. ¿Asistes con ella a un restaurante aparte de negocios? No – de pronto se paró firme y suspiro – Edward dime la última vez que saliste a caminar con ella en la calle

\- No es seguro – comente de inmediato

\- Bueno tú te pierdes… de cosas que no me sorprende que no sepas ahora

\- Habla claro Felipe, no me gustan los rodeos – apreté más los dientes

\- Pues para ser un hombre directo, te estás perdiendo lo más bonito del mundo… - me vio con ojos de compasión – ella pone unos ojos llenos de melancolía y anhelo cuando ve pasar una familia, o los ojos que pone cada vez que una madre carga un bebé. Lo entusiasmada que se pone pero reservada a la vez, cuando combina el helado de menta con chocolate, o lo molesta que se pone cada vez que llega tarde así fuese un minuto… la forma en que disfruta el sol cerrando los ojos sentada en un banco de lo más normal… hasta la manera en que sonreí cuando se pone a recordar cosas que no quiere contar…

¿Una familia? ¿Eso quiere? Pero ella lo tiene… bueno puede considerarnos así, no hay un bebé pero estamos Rosalie y yo para ella… entonces entendí, es probable, que su amor materno ya está dando flote… iniciando la barrera que no le puedo dar… debo de admitir que me molestaba la situación.

\- Si amaras a tu esposa, supieras eso y más…

\- La conoces solo un mes – me defendí – no creas saber mucho de ella

\- Entonces corrígeme ¿Cómo le gusta su Late? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

\- Te equivocas – dije apoyándome al escritorio – Capuchino es lo que le gusta, 30% de leche y 40% de café, solo rellena el 70% del vaso. Le pone crema. Lo toma a las 9:00am, 2:00pm y 6:30pm, le gusta con azúcar normal.

\- ¿Eso lo aprendiste por algún expediente? – me pregunto sarcástico – no te creas mucho por saber una sola cosa de ella

Me tense unos breves segundos pero no. Felipe no sabía del contrato, ya hubiera entendido porque Bella se sigue quedando.

\- Gira su lapicero con los dedos en el instante que algo se le empieza a tonar molesto o aburrido, habla entre sueños, al estar muy agotada tiende a sacarse los zapatos, lee el libro cumbre borrascosas todos los jueves porque son los días que sale temprano. Pasa el tiempo libre con Rosalie, porque la ve como su hermana… y siempre trae esos ojos de comprensión cada vez que tenemos que hablar…

Felipe movió la cabeza y musito al final

\- Sabes de ella en forma empresarial pero nada más – suspiro para hacer un gesto – ella es mucho más que eso Edward, más que una empresa… ella necesita ser feliz, no suponer que es feliz… no sé si planeas tener familia con ella pero yo estoy dispuesto a darle una… lo digo en serio.

Su postura cambio, ahora me veía desafiante para verme con determinación mientras yo me colocaba en la misma posición.

\- Edward, luchare por ella… al ver que ya pueda terminar las cosas que tenía que hacer aquí. Le iré mostrando poco a poco que puedo ser el hombre que le de esa felicidad que busca pero no reconoce…

\- No la dejare ir – musite mientras negaba con la cabeza para entornar los ojos hacia él – es mi esposa y quiero que mantengas tu distancia

\- Lo hago Edward, no le faltare el resto. Ahora me tengo que ir – musito para ver el reloj y retroceder algunos pasos

\- No me refiero a que le faltes el resto, me refiero a que no quiero que la frecuentes – le interrumpí

\- Eres su esposo, lo entiendo pero no hagas ver que te importa… - me comento muy suelto de hueso – los dos sabemos que no es así… tu eres frio, ves por ti siempre, eso no cambiara nunca

\- Te equivocas – de pronto alce la vista para notar que Bella venia caminando con un documento en la mano, bote un poco. Felipe la recibía con una sonrisa – debo suponer que ser el tema de conversación ayuda a la productividad de la empresa – me miro enarcando una ceja – y afianzar alianzas – volteo para ver a Felipe. Llego hasta a mí y me entrego el documento que tenía en la mano – tienes que revisar esto. Es urgente.

Fruncí el ceño y tome de pésima gana el documento, para ignorar al estúpido que tenía en frente.

\- Y en cuanto a ti – comento Bella a Felipe – tú no sabes nada de mi esposo – hablo con determinación cada palabra

\- Cierto, olvide que tú lo conoces más… - su voz sarcástica hizo que Bella cambiara de postura

\- Así es… por algo estoy casada con él… ahora siento interrumpir su plática pero hay cosas que tengo que ver con Edward

Si, Bella lo corrió y de mi oficina, interesante.

\- Claro, Bella – sonrió para asentir – hasta pasado mañana

\- Nos vemos Felipe – susurro ella rápido para verme mientras yo me encaminaba a mi escritorio para hacer una llamada, Bella espero a mi costado mientras tomaba un lapicero y anotaba algunas observaciones. Pasado unos diez minutos tu una respuesta para ella

\- Al parecer se tardaron en llegar los productos por fallas técnicas con el carro – comente al comenzar a teclear en la computadora - mandare un correo para notificar al gerente del improviso y que me envié un reporte detallado del estado del producto.

\- Claro – musito ella tomando el sobre y luego darme la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta

\- Bella – la llame, mi espalda se hallaba en el respaldar y mi codo puesto en el mango de la silla

\- Dime – comento ella con pocos ánimos

\- Ese trabajo también hubieras podido hacerlo tú, porque interrumpiste la conversación con Felipe

\- Detesto ser el tema de conversación – se encogió de hombros

\- Parece que me defendiste – susurre para sonreírle

\- No, eso lo puedes hacer tu solo… yo solo te di mi apoyo… además detesto ser el centro de atención.

Coloco un paso adelante y se retiró para su oficina. Es extraño pero luego que hable con Felipe me hiso pensar las cosas que habían pasado. Realmente Bella no es feliz… pero no se supone que debería importarme eso. Felipe al parecer… conocía Bella más que yo. Eso no debería pasar… hacia los demás tenía que verse como un matrimonio completo. Donde solo se vea felicidad y todo eso, la sociedad y sus protocolos me hacen sentir presionado. Ando tan pendiente de las cosas que van a pensar los demás que no me puse a ver… si hay la oportunidad de que al menos nos llevemos bien pero no solo para nosotros sino proyectarlo. Suspire porque la idea no parece mal pero no es algo muy propio de mí. Si pedía consejo a Emmett esto sospecharía de mí, seguro pensara que hago esto para que los medios me vean con el esposo perfectos… estaba lejos de querer pretender hacer eso.

\- ¿Señor? – me dijo una preocupada Kate

\- Si ¿Qué ocurre? – comente despejándome un poco de toda la situación

\- Señor, la señora Brandon, Banks y Black confirmaron asistencia pero para pasado mañana a primera hora.

\- Hazlo, cita a todos incluyendo a Emmett con Rafael, y por obvias razones a mi esposa.

\- Si señor – me decía al anotar las cosas al instante que tomaba mi abrigo, tenía que alejarme de aquí para pensar.

\- Kate voy a salir por unas horas si vuelvo te llamo sino cita para hoy a los nuevos inversionistas italianos en mi casa.

\- ¿En su casa? No es informal…

\- Solo sé que estoy saturado de esta estúpida empresa, haz lo que te digo, avísale a Isabella y Hans

Pase por su lado no prestando atención a sus palabras. Sino ponía una conclusión a esto estaría más tranquilo. Me sentía que estaba huyendo… pero solo por esta vez quería darme eso. Con frustración y enojo salí azotando la puerta

…

Manejaba como loco porque se me había hecho tarde, llegaría y me cambiaria de ropa. Llegue a la entrada de mi casa, donde me recibió Sam para verme con ojos de preocupación pero lo ocultaba bien. Sentía la misma emoción de antes, claro con menos profundidad. Corrí hacia las escaleras antes que maya y Rosalie notaran mi presencia y tenga que fingir una sonrisa gastada. Al entrar a mi fría habitación, note que Sue ya me había tendido la ropa que iba a necesitar, no pensé en más y la ducha es la única que podía relajarme más que ver el paisaje de los bosques con el lago. Media hora paso y estaba relajado. El cambiarme fue más rápido, incluso solo lo hice en menos de cinco minutos. Un nudo en la corbata y listo, presentable y fresco. Salí de la habitación con las ganas de ocultarme por unos instantes en mi oficina. Tome la otra ruta que conocía bien, pase por la cocina sin ser visto donde escuche las risas de mi hermana. Espero Bella ya esté en casa para poder recibir a los invitados. Entre con apuro, y de pronto me topé con la sorpresa que la luz tenue de lámpara estaba encendida. Pestañee al ver que Bella se levantada apresurada del sillón. Estaba descalza porque se le veía algo más baja, bien arreglada y con un sastre formal para reuniones.

\- Lo siento – comento apresuradamente – no pensé que vendrías un poco más temprano

Su voz me hizo relajarme inesperadamente. Con solo verla aquí en mi oficina, me hacía sentir que ya ella estaba igual que yo.

\- Solo quería estar en un lugar donde podía concentrarme

\- Pudiste ir al cuarto que te enseñe anoche – musite cerrando la puerta detrás mío

\- Es tu espacio Edward – sonrió para luego verse estresada – aparte de la habitación, este es el único lugar que puedo sentir parte y no ajena

Comento al ponerse los zapatos y tomar su libro.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A mi cuarto – musito como si dijera algo obvio

\- Puedes quedarte si gustas – camine hacia ella, viéndola detenidamente para ver que realmente le pasaba – podemos hacernos compañía, en silencio

\- No me gusta molestar

\- No lo haces – respondí para detenerme frente a ella – ¿Te sirvo un poco de agua?

\- Claro – contesto para sentarse y yo dirigiéndome al bidón que había en la oficina, le alcance el vaso y me senté en el mango del sillón

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, que quieras comentarme?

\- La verdad estoy estresada con todo esto, Kate me comento que ibas a traer a los inversionistas aquí, entonces me vine antes para hacer algunas coordinaciones en la casa luego salí de nuevo para poder comprar algo y regrese

Si se le veía estresada, al dejar el vaso en la mesa. Note que sus ojos estaban algo agobiados, estresados y con un poco de sueño. Suspire al recordar lo estricto que me había vuelto con su alimento al preguntarle ella solo respondió con un leve sí. Entonces me acerque a la pequeña radio que Rosalie instalo en mi oficina sin mi permiso.

\- ¿Sabes que hacia mi madre cada vez que me veía con el stress, saliendo de mi cuerpo?

\- No – contesto con curiosidad

Me acerque a ella lentamente y para tenderle la mano hacia ella, hacer una reverencia y musitar:

\- ¿Masen me permite esta pieza?

\- ¿Es broma no? – contesto ella ocultando su asombro

\- Por supuesto que no - concluí

\- Entonces, no lo creo

\- ¿Así? Pensé que Jeremy le enseño bien – comente para entornar los ojos – y que tú fuiste buena estudiante

Entonces se paró y me tomo de la mano. Yo la apreté de inmediato y la pague hacia a mí, entonces sentí esa conexión de nuevo. La música sonaba y nuestros ojos no paraban de verse. Sus ojos me decían lo mismo, que el día de la subasta nos encontrábamos bailando. Felipe no podía conocer la forma tan extraña y cómoda que se sentía a Bella al bailar. No pensé más y mi mano se posiciono en la curvatura perfecta de su espalda y empezamos le daba vueltas, ella se dejaba llevar. Nuestros rostros comenzaron a juntarse. Entonces presione un poco más a ella. De pronto ella levanta los ojos, si tenían deseo al igual que los míos. Le hice dar una vuelta y la pegue directamente a mí. La tome de la cintura y entonces junte nuestras frentes con más urgencias. El stress de ambos se fue por los pies, la mirada de ella me decía tantas cosas que ya no podía detenerme y con toda la intimidad que nos proporcionaba la oscuridad del cuarto y la luz tenue de la lámpara, pretendía juntar nuestros labios pero nuestros celulares comenzaron a sonar. Ella automáticamente iba a contestar un reflejo rápido que se acostumbró en los últimos seis meses. Pero la retuve. No, no quería que se moviera de aquí, sentía muchas dudas y no quería que regresaran hasta después.

\- Solo deja que suene – susurre saliendo una voz más carrasposa

\- Pero… - dijo sin entender

\- Por favor – empecé a menearme con ella de nuevo. Con la música ella empezó a relajarse de nuevo.

Volví a juntar nuestras frentes y ella estaba un poco nerviosa y yo también. Mi cabeza pensaba tantas cosas, todos los acontecimientos de hoy y estos días que habían pasado. Donde esta situación no tenía sentido. Decir despejar un poco esas ideas y comencé acercarme, ella no parecía rechazar mi acercamiento, entonces sentí su corazón tan desenfrenado como el mío, entonces decidí no pensar porque es probable que si lo hacía me iba a echar para atrás. Entonces no me importo más y junte nuestros labios antes que tuviéramos la oportunidad de huir. Dios no sé qué estaba esperando para hacer esto. Que labios tan deliciosos. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por toda su espaldas y ella me pegaba más a ella. Camine con ella hasta el sofá y nos recostamos. Mi cuerpo estaba encima de ella. Comencé acariciarle por encima de la blusa, no sé como pero ya los dos estábamos desabotonados, sus manos me acariciaban y me hacía sentir tan bien. Mi mano bajaba y subía por sus piernas, que increíbles piernas. Le bese el cuello y ella no estaba tranquila empezó a gemir y sus voz me hizo despertar al hombre que estaba dormido, por muchos años. Tenía que hacerla mía en esos instantes. No quería pensar, en nada que no fuese eso. De pronto se escuchó unos toques de la puerta. Sin embargo yo la seguía besando no, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera. Y nadie nos iba a interrumpir.

\- Edward, Edward por favor tenemos que atender debe ser algo importante – dijo con hilo de voz mientras mi mano estaba deslizándose por su pierna para luego tocarla arriba

\- Que se jodan – gruñí – estoy contigo ahora, me interesa un carajo si el mundo se cae afuera

La volví a besar y ella me correspondió el beso. Si nena, hoy serás mía. Tenía el dorso desnudo al igual que ella, no sé como pero terminamos en la alfombra del piso al costado de la chimenea con todos los cojines en el suelo. Ella no dejaba de gemir y curvearse comencé a bajarle la falda que tanto me incomodaba. Pero de pronto volvieron a tocar la puerta con más insistencia.

\- No estamos para nadie, Hans – dije mientras trataba de hablar de lo más calmado que podía

Sin embargo no alce la voz lo suficiente porque de nuevo tocaron. Entonces ella susurro:

\- Ve a ver, por favor

A regañadientes me pare, ella no iba a poder estar concentrada si seguían insistiendo de eso modo, me pare con fastidio, le tendí mis manos para que se pudiera parar, le aproxime su blusa para que pudiera vestirse no sin antes dejarle un beso en su cuello, ella sintió una corriente que también sentí yo, con pésimo humor camine a grandes pasos mientras me ponía la camisa y botonaba, ella se arregló. Abrí la puerta lo necesario

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estoy con mi esposa! ¡No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa! ¡Que tan difícil es de entender eso!

\- No es difícil – me dijo mi hermana completamente molesta por el tono de voz que había utilizado en ella – pero te recuerdo que tu convocaste reunión en tu casa de inversionistas… - se calmó respirando - ¿Ya llegaron los invitados que quieres que haga con ellos?

Bótalos, o díganle que esperen una o dos horas, quiero estar con Isabella. Pero sabía que si decía eso, Bella me mataría. Espera ¿Yo dije que? ¿Desde cuándo tomo en cuenta la opinión de Bella? Pero a quien quiero engañar… ella se ha vuelto algo importante no solo para la empresa sino para mí. Suspire y dije

\- Ya vamos para allá. Atiéndelos por favor

Cerré la puerta y note que Bella estaba acomodándose la ropa. Me dirigí hacia ella y le hice dar vuelta, me quedo viendo quise besarla pero retrocedió

\- No – dijo con firmeza – si nos volvemos a besar esto no terminara

\- Está bien – suspire, tenía que calmarme esto no podía ser

\- Dormimos en cuartos diferente – comento rápido

\- ¿En serio? Lo había olvidado y es porque tú los pediste así – musite enarcando una ceja entrecortado al igual que ella

\- Y así se va quedar señor Masen, ahora con permiso

Le bloque la salida y la atraje hacia a mí para besarla pero ya no quiso. Entonces la solté, ella se acomodó lo último y en el instante que iba abrí la puerta. No pude más me acerque más rápido y le hice dar vuelta para besarla con la intensidad de antes, ella no pude resistirse más y me beso de nuevo con esa intensidad y musite:

\- A la mierda los inversionistas

Estuvimos comiéndonos por unos diez minutos hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar, y a regañadientes nos separamos. Bella solo suspiro y dijo

\- Te espero con los demás. No te tardes

Podía notar que no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo antes que no hubiera marcha atrás. Me quede apoyado en el sillón, ¿Qué me paso?, quería hacerla mía en esos instantes pero ¿Dónde estaba mi autocontrol? No recuerdo que alguien me hiciera sentir de tal modo. Tome un poco agua. La única forma de calmarme es dejando de pensar en las cosas que podía pasar, concentrarme en los inversionistas.

.

.

.

Estaba asunte pensando en las cosas que habían pasado, ayer por la noche. Después de la intranquila y desconcentrada reunión, no tenía ánimos de pensar en nada más. Esa noche al terminar la larga y aburrida conversación con los italianos, me pare por más de diez minutos al frente de su cuarto, animándome en tocar la puerta pero después pensaba que no es buena idea. Caminaba de un lado a otro terminando en mi cuarto solo, abrazando la almohada. Por temas de horarios no he podido ver a Bella, ella estaba en reunión y yo también. Maya venía a llevársela a comer y no me dejaba hablar con mi esposa de las cosas que pasaron. No quería que pensará que solo fue algo de improviso pero no, notaba que quería hablar del tema. Los minutos que la podía ver traía la mirada seria, quizás porque también lo estaba yo. Además así la viera que podía decirle. Si hasta yo no sé qué había pasado. Todo el día me la pase de aquí para allá, nunca me había sentido tan cansado. Suspire en cuanto Sam me abría la puerta del auto para entrar a la casa. Ocho de la noche y note que Hans estaba algo inquieto, me parecía extraño. Al entrar note que Maya y Rosalie comentaban algo con alguien, me pareció curioso que recibieran visitas a estas horas. Al entrar a la sala, note que se trata de una persona de la infancia.

\- Pero que cambiado estas Edward Masen

Decía la chica que me había visto crecer con Rosalie, no podía creer que viniera a visitarnos

\- Esta más alta de la última vez que nos visitaste – le dije amablemente parándome en el filo, ella rio un poco

\- Montse, ha venido para organizar mi cumpleaños – comento Rosalie para verme entusiasmada, mientras evitaba poner el rostro de asombro. Siempre me olvidaba de las fechas

\- Si, Edward pero al parecer de nuevo estas de olvidadizo – hablo sarcásticamente

\- Solo lo usual – me encogí de hombros – ¿Cómo están tus padres?

\- En su luna de miel, ya van por el numero 25 – sonrió – iba a ir con ellos esta vez pero no quise malograrle la sorpresa que tenía papá para ella, así que como sé que tengo hermanos por aquí vine a molestarlos

\- Tu no, nos molestas – interrumpió Rosalie, se querían mucho y a decir verdad también la veía como mi hermana. Nos ayudó bastante en varias cosas, una de ellas que Rosalie no se derrumbara.

\- ¿Mi esposa esta en casa? – pregunte en tono casual, total debe haber llegado hace poco, vi por todos lados

\- Ella salió a la operaba – comento Maya sonriendo mientras Rosalie evadía mi mirada – se presentaba un ballet ruso, se fue con Ariana pero no tarda en llegar

Así que si se fue, pensé haciendo que todo el enojo de antes volviera. Estaba molesto iba a estallar pero con Montse aquí no estaba bien

\- Isabella es una chica divertida – musito la invitada – es una mujer moderna. Me agrada porque no tiene que esperar a que su esposo recién se digne a tener un tiempo libre para ella y salir a pasear

¿Es que acaso todos me iban a reprochar que no salgo con Bella? Rosalie noto rápidamente mi humor y comento a la sala.

\- ¿Me acompañan a cenar al restaurante italiano que acaban de apertura?

\- Sí, claro. Llamare a Alec – anuncio Maya para mandar un mensaje de texto. Ellos se habían frecuentado mucho desde la reunión de Esme, me parecía bien porque ambos tenían cosas en común – seguro puede venir con Garrett

Ellas se encontraban felices mientras yo estaba queriendo aplastar a alguien. Se fueron más rápido que cuando quieren ir a comprar en las tiendas. Me quede solo enojado, desesperándome por cada minuto que pasaba, saque una botella y tome un copa de vino, pero no ayudaba. El vino también se resistía en cumplir su función. Saque el celular y llame a Sam, este contesto en el primer timbrazo

\- ¿A qué hora termina la estúpida función de ballet ruso?

\- Dijeron que duraba alrededor de dos horas – musito preocupado

\- Bien, ya debe estar por llegar la señora

\- Llame a Demetri esta con ella, ya dejaron a Ariana ahora están viniendo con Felipe al parecer es mejor que la dejen a la señora Masen primero – comento Sam

\- De acuerdo

Corte la llamada y bote el teléfono, me va a escuchar en cuanto vuelva a casa. Me aproxime a la ventana en cuanto en el instante que note las luces de un auto, recogí la cortina y note que Bella bajaba con Felipe. Abrí la ventana para poder llamarla pero el gesto que hizo Felipe me hizo detenerme. Ella se paró en la grada de las escaleras para despedirse y él se acerca para poder darle un beso muy cerca de su boca. ¡CARAJO! Se acabó mi paciencia y todo lo demás. Me dirigí con paso firme hacia ella. De pronto Hans se iba hacia la puerta pero yo musite:

\- Hablare con Isabella, es mejor que nadie se meta

\- Buenas noches, señor – comento para salir del lugar

Hans le falto pies para huir del lugar. Sabía que Sue estaba de día libre visitando algunos de sus hijos, entonces esto me beneficiaba. Ella entraba por la puerta, con ojos agotados.

\- ¿En dónde vas?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella respondiendo con enojo – pensé que tu sabueso, Sam, ya te lo había dicho – comento sacándose el saco y colgando en antebrazo para subir las escaleras

\- Prefiero que me lo respondas tu – le segui los pasos esto no voy a dejarlo pasar

\- A la dichosa cena - show

\- ¿Te fuiste vestida así? – le señale poniéndome a su costado al terminar de subir las escaleras

\- ¿Porque? – traía la mirada confundida

\- Estas muy arreglada – le dije como si fuera algo evidente

\- No me vengas con cosas porque por tu culpa estuve metida en esto – me estaba reprochando al abrir la puerta de su cuarto - ¿Por qué Hans no me recibió?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te reciba tu esposo? – grite al cerrar la puerta y verla con enojo mientras pasaba mi mano por mis cabellos - Pudiste decirme

\- Pudiste ayudarme un poco en la subasta – le dije para bajar la voz

\- ¿En serio? – me desajuste un poco la corbata - Te iba a comprar por 400 mil, no es mi culpa que lo otro estuviera bien preparado y encima con efectivo a la mano

\- Bueno de todas formas tuve que ir a la cena – show pero cálmate no fui sola sino con Ariana

\- Pudiste decirle que no y recurrir a mí. Yo hubiera puesto lo que él iba a pagar

\- No se podía, ya lo cancelo Edward, ese mismo día – se estaba exasperando

\- ¿Por qué te molestas tú, ahora? – le pregunte con toda la rabia al recordar algunas cosas

\- Porque te vienes hacerte el hombro preocupado cuando tú mismo dejaste las cosas en claro, Edward – ella volteo a verme - ¿A que vienes con los reclamos? Tú mismo sabía que iba pasar, tenía que cumplir lo acordado, además si vienes a reclamarme sobre quizás las cosas que la prensa pueda decir entonces descuida porque hasta Jeremy fue, nunca estuve sola

\- Estúpida cena – show – comente escupiendo las palabras

\- Estúpido concurso – susurro ella para colgar su abrigo. – ahora quiero dormir, retírate

Abrí mis ojos. ¿Ella me estaba echando? No, estaba muy equivocada.

POV BELLA

\- ¿En serio? – dijo él de pronto entonces me clavo sus ojos ¿Dime sino recuerdas ese beso? – musito de pronto con toda la rabia que sentía por los comentarios de Felipe, que fue algo directo. No sé qué otras cosas pudieron hablar pero sé que no le afecta en nada… eso creo.

\- El beso – dije con real molesta, es evidente que el vino que tomó solo, estaba afectándolo - ¿Te refieres a ese beso que me diste por puras apariencias hacia los demás?

\- Si – dijo para verme con mayor intensidad, de pronto se dio cuenta a que día me refería – bueno en todo el caso, al beso que nos dimos en el cuarto…

\- ¿No que no recordabas? – pregunte para colocar mis manos en la cintura

\- Bueno, es que… ¿No se supone que tampoco recuerdas?

\- La verdad del caso… - genial me atrapo con mis propias argumentos – prefiero pensar que fue por agradecimiento

\- ¿Agra… que? – se tomó de nuevo los cabellos – suficiente, que me dices entonces del beso que nos dimos anoche ¿No acaso no sentiste nada?

\- El de las apariencias fuiste tú, no sabía que tenía que sentir algo – comente para enarcar una ceja

\- Pero el beso de Felipe si te gusto ¿No es así?

\- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? – esta ofendida y me pare firme – Yo no me bese con él

\- Mierda Bella, yo los vi – musito de pronto me vio con rabia ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- Felipe solo me dio un beso en la mejilla que te pasa

\- Abrí la ventana Bella, claramente vi bien – decía señalando cualquier cosa

\- Pues no viste muy bien, no sabía que ahora eres ciego, jamás te faltaría el respeto menos en la casa – se estaba extralimitando por mucho – ahora vete de mi cuarto estas tomado

\- Tu sabes cuánto me puede afectar el vino, Bella… - se tomó el cabello – solo hace unos días tomamos hasta el punto de…

\- No me lo recuerdes – dije para recordar ese día de despertamos en mi cama sin decir nada

\- Hoy solo tome una copa y si estaba aparentando pero…

Veía para todos lados frustrado como un león enjaulado.

\- Mejor vete a tu cuarto por segunda vez a descansar

\- No, esta conversación no ha terminado… - susurro con mucha molestia para yo quitarme los aretes y la pulsera – no, hasta que me respondas si sentiste algo anoche o no

POV EDWARD

No pretendía irme hasta que me contestara

\- Respóndeme – le exigió

\- Bueno, quieres una respuesta – dijo apretando los dientes – fue un desliz Edward

Ella mentía se le veía en los ojos, entonces yo tomare la decisión por ella.

\- Bueno, estoy harto de fingir que no siento nada, del deseo que siento cada vez que te veo, quise alejarme pensando que es lo mejor pero lo único que he conseguido es lo contrario – si pensaba que lo mejor es alejarme hoy por la mañana estaba equivocado – la casa está sola, nadie podrá escucharte gritar, así llames así que aprovechare eso – musite para retirarme el saco y botarlo para dejarlo en el suelo – para hacerte gemir y hacerte decir mi nombre hasta que te canse

Paso saliva ruidosamente. Si ella también me deseaba se notaba.

\- ¿Sabes porque hare todo esto? – musite para quitarme y enrollar la corbata para soltarlo encima del saco

\- No – solo susurro con un hilo de voz

\- Para que quede claro una sola cosa, además así mostramos que Felipe no conoce la única parte de ti que yo sí y tú también – musite para acercarme a ella -

\- ¿Qué? – indico al estar solo a un paso de ella

\- Tu eres completamente mía

La vi y rápidamente capture sus labios con frenesí. Esta noche nadie nos iba a interrumpir y ella va a gritar mi nombre toda la noche. De eso me encargo yo.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Capitulo intenso ¿no? Edward esta celoso y asi diga que no lo esta. Felipe es alguien que quiere a Bella y la respeta pero bella no le hace caso… Hummm pero ya la confundido con la familia hasta Edward se quedo pensando pero fue suficiente para que los celos se despertaran… ahora este par podrá detenerse ante lo evidente pero se niegan en afirmar…. Ahora que pasara en el siguiente capitulo…. Espero sus comentarios como siempre!_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes… además quiero decicarle este capitulo a Angeles Bzc me apoyas siempre amiga muchísimas gracias, también a Elizabeth Gutierrez!_

 _También a Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo sus comentarios lo son todo para mi, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustan el fic, y les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. Las espero también en WORLD OF MAYITO del grupo del Facebook. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	10. CÓMPLICES

**CAPITULO 10:** **CÓMPLICES**

POV EDWARD

Mis manos viajaban por todo cuerpo, no podía pensar claro, es mas no quería pensar en nada más. Su cintura se encargaba de neutralizar cualquier duda que tenía, sus labios tan bien sincronizados con los míos, estaban hechos para encender cada parte de mi cuerpo. Deliciosa en una sola palabra, eso es ella. Tuve que alejarme un poco para poder respirar, pero mis labios no iban a dejar que se alejara. La apoye a la pared más cercana, ella gimió en cuanto sintió mis besos comenzaron a formar un ruta interminable desde su oreja hasta su pecho. Estaba inquieta, deseosa, me jalaba desde la camisa para que me acercara más mientras yo me agachaba lo necesario para tomar su pierna descubierta, gracias al escote del vestido, y subirla hasta a mi cadera. La vi a los ojos, entonces ella entendido lo que quería. Dio un pequeño salto sincronizando con mi agarre y sus dos piernas se encontraban fuertemente enroscadas en mi cintura. Con su peso colocando en la pared, mis besos que no la soltaba y nuestras manos movedizas, en definitiva esta noche iba a ser nuestra.

\- Edward – susurra en el instante que me aventure acariciarle el seno. Su voz salía más ronca de lo usual, sonreí un poco – No… no… está bien que hagamos esto…

\- Pero se siente muy bien – dije mientras me empujaba hacia ella, ya que alguien estaba reaccionando y la culpable es ella, con ese vestido tan llamativo – además, somos esposos

\- Si… - contesto en un hilo de voz mientras tomaba mi cabello con más desesperación – pero nada bueno saldrá de esto

\- Por supuesto que si – le dije mientras me detenía de golpe para verla. Sus ojos no mentían, tan deseosa como yo, con tantas ganas que la haga mía y yo con todas las ganas de complacerla – vas a hacer mía, Isabella…

De pronto sonó los celulares, ambos volteamos. No me había dado cuenta que la había recostado en la pared que estaba junto con la mesa de noche, donde tenía acceso fácilmente a su celular y que yo tenía el celular en el pantalón. ¿Por qué lo recogí después que llame a Sam? La baje para que pudiera acomodarse un poco.

\- ¡CARAJO! – gruñí

\- Tenemos que contestar – decía agitada y con pesar… pero no nadie me iba arruinar la noche. Me adelante a ella y tome el celular para cortar la llamada y apagarlo, tome el mío y lo apague rápido. Prácticamente los tire hacia el sofá, ella me vio sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces? Puede ser algo urgente…

\- Me importa un mierda, quien fuese que este llamando pueden olvidarse que nosotros estamos disponibles – tome su mano y la apague a mi pecho – hoy solo somos tu y yo, no quiero estar más tiempo sin sentirte – musite para volverla a besar y ella confundida un poco pero correspondiéndome el beso.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi camisa, y las mías en el cierre de su vestido. Tome sus cabellos para atraerla más y ella con mucha fuerza me besas el cuello. Nos comíamos a besos, me gustaba que fuera hábil sacándome la correa y bajar el cierre del molesto pantalón. Me agache delante de ella junto con su cierre mientras la veía fijo. Al terminar con el cierre, con lentitud recogí el vestido hasta su cadera. Entonces con su agitación a mi favor, explore con mi boca desde su ombligo hasta abajo, para poder acariciar el lugar que dentro de poco tomare como mío. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, sentí que se apoyo de algo para poder seguir parada, una mano careció mis cabellos, haciéndome sentir tan bien. La disfrute así por un placentero rato, me pare en cuanto sus gemidos comenzaban a sonar un poco más fuerte.

\- Ten cuidado con el vestido – decía desconcertada tratando de unir sus ideas con esfuerzo

\- Por cada vestido que te rompa de aquí en adelante te comprare una docena más

Rápidamente me pare y le comencé a besar el cuello mientras mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura. Veinte minutos después, mi camisa y su vestido ya no existían como barreras junto con nuestra ropa interior. La había echado en la cama, nos cubría el edredón y debajo de este, yo viajaba de su cuello hasta sus piernas con mis labios y mis manos, ella se encorvaba cada vez que dejaba algunos besos en el lugar donde estaba completamente húmeda… Hummm se sentía bien que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera descontrolada hacia mí

\- Eres increíble, una mujer exquisita – le susurre al instante que subía para verla y acariciarle uno de sus redondos senos. Ella paso saliva ruidosamente. – y vas a ser mía

\- ¿Tan seguro estas? – dijo ella con hilo de voz mientras se aferraba a la sabana de abajo para controlar ese recorrido eléctrico que nuestros cuerpos emanaban

\- Si – conteste secamente por toda la excitación que salía de nuestros cuerpos – recuerda te hare gemir mi nombre una y otra vez

\- ¿Haces esto por culpa de…?

\- Hago esto porque tú eres mía – no pudo decir más porque mis dedos se apoderaron de su humedad. Se comió un gran gemido para verme con emoción – eres tan hermosa cuando estas excitada… ¿Te gusta?

Le pregunte con mi voz muy ronca cuando introducía un poco más mis dedos en ella con más velocidad. Ella solo gemía entonces le volví a preguntar

\- Si – soltó de pronto con un gemido algo fuerte. – eres muy dominador

\- Me complace saber que esos gemidos solo lo produzco yo.

Retire mis dedos y empuje un poco el edredón hacia atrás para darle vuelta y ver la maravillosa curva que tiene más la perfecta belleza de su terrier que escondía sus vestidos y sus sastres pero que a la vez mostraba todo su potencial. No pude más y bese su oreja, desliándome un poco por el cuello, ella movía su cabeza para chocar con la mía y le caricia los senos. De nuevo comencé a explorar su cuerpo, apasionadas caricias y besos depositaba toda su espalda, bajando lentamente. Ella no paraba de moverse y yo controlaba sus movimientos con mis manos. Le di varias palmada en su excitante terrier y ella se fue un poco adelante, estaba agitada por mí, por mis movimientos dentro de ella con mis dedos, por mis labios recorriendo sus cuerpo. No iba a resistir más, le di vuelta para saber si no solo su cuerpo estaba listo sino ella para lo que iba acontecer. Sus ojos se clavaron a los míos, entonces lo entendí. Ella quería y yo estaba con ganas de cumplirle.

\- Isabella Masen – le dije mientras me habría camino entre sus piernas – hoy te haré sentir todo lo que hace días quería hacerte

Ella se mordía los labios, moviéndose inquieta, viéndome como si estuviera siendo acechada y siendo una presa fácil, entonces sonrió de pronto para verme.

\- Muéstrame lo que tienes – comento juguetón. Me hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Quieres mandar hasta en la cama? – le dije en tono juguetón, ella solo me respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza – Primero tendrás que resistir mi ritmo.

Me vio una vez más desafiante, entonces coloque mi peso sobre ella, deslice mis manos para verificar si estaba lista. Mi cuerpo reacciono por completo en el instante que confirme la afirmación gritada a voces. La bese mientras una mano tomaba su nuca y la empujaba más hacia mí, obligándola a encorvarse. Entonces me acomode y ayudándome con mi mano libre hice que nuestra intimidad se juntara lentamente. Un grito bajo, salió de su labios.

\- Edward ya no juegues – susurro de pronto mientras una de sus manos se clavaban en mi cabeza

\- ¿Ya quieres? – le susurre en su oído

\- Si – contesto demandante y fuerte

La vi a ojos en cuanto empuje un poco más mi intimidad hacia ella.

\- ¿Preparada? – pregunte una vez más con la agitación y tensión sexual del instante

\- Si – susurro ella viéndome deseosa

No la hice esperar más y empuje mi intimidad dentro de ella. En ese instante ella soltó un gemido algo fuerte pero placentero a la vez, tranquilizando mi preocupación por si la lastime. Ella estaba agitada entonces aproveche en moverme más y más con algo de lentitud. No sé qué estaba esperando para hacerla mía, su cuerpo están delicioso, tan dócil. Comenzamos a tener un ritmo increíble, no podía creer lo bien que correspondía, sus caderas aferradas a cintura. Dejándose hacer todo lo que quería.

\- Edward – comenzó a decir gimiendo cada vez que la empujaba

\- ¿Si? – le decía mientras entraba un poco más en ella

\- Quiero… más… - dijo en un hilo de voz

Su voz me hizo caer una sensación de tal placer, que ya no me contuve más y comencé a embestirla como realmente quería, una y otra vez. Su humedad sintiendo en todo su esplendor, Bella prácticamente gritaba mi nombre a mi oído, impulsándome para que continuara con nuestros movimientos muy coordinados.

\- Eres mía – gruñía con cada embestida – y de nadie mas, mia, mia, mia, completamente mia

\- Si – logro decir ella cada vez más fuerte

\- Muévete así, nena – musite entre dientes

Nunca nadie me había editado con solo escuchar una voz pidiéndome más. Es muy probable que toda la casa, a estas alturas, sepa que Bella está siendo mía ahora y la idea me agradaba mucho más.

\- Deliciosa – le susurraba – tu aroma me enloquece

\- Si, Edward – estaba descontrolada por mis movimientos, mis besos en su cuello y senos, no iba a dejar ninguna parte por explorar.

Aspire un poco de su cuello que me embriagaba, y me dejaba llevar. Ella colocaba sus manos en mi espaldas, es tan cuidadosa que no me clavo las uñas en la espalda solo las yemas. Esto me impresiono más. Mi mano sujeto la pierna que estaba casi pasando la cadera y con un agarre firme le dije

\- Me vuelves loco Bella – la veía casi sin aliento – tu cuerpo es absorbente, irresistible, cautivador

\- Y tú a mí – respondió más agitada – me traes loca Edward

Esta vez ella capturo mis labios y no me dejo escapar, tampoco quería. La cama se movía con nosotros. Nuestros gemidos se podían escuchar sin necesidad de aproximarse a la puerta, Bella estaba siendo mía y eso nadie lo va a detener.

Note que su cuerpo ya estaba listo para dejar salir su último aliento, así que sosteniendo su cadera y besándola, apresure mis movimientos, haciéndonos llegar al mismo tiempo. Entonces aproveche en decirle.

\- Tu cuerpo me pertenece, tú me pertenece ¿Escuchaste? ¿Te quedo claro?

\- Si – dijo ella mientras gritaba

A los segundos llegábamos a la emoción total. Nunca había sentido algo así. Me había corrido dentro de ella, y no me sentía mal por eso. Estaba tan bien que me olvide por completo el mundo. Con mucho cuidado me retire de ella, y me coloque a su costado para abrazarla y atraerla contra mi pecho. Viéndonos, tan lleno de placer y agitados, junte mi frente con la suya, con gotas de sudor que recorrían toda nuestra frente.

\- Eres asombrosa – susurre de pronto ella sonrió – con ganas de saborearte lento

\- Tú no te quedas atrás – dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello – ha sido algo sorprendente

\- También para mí pero… - le dije para verla con intensidad – pero estas equivocada de palabra

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo ella viéndome confundida

\- "Ha sido" no. Va a seguir siendo – al corregirle una sonrisa enorme apareció en mis labios. Creo que nunca me había visto sonreír así, es mas no sonreía así en años

\- Quieres decir que…

\- Ya te lo dije – comente para retirarle un poco los cabellos del rostro – hoy tú vas a ser mía y no pare hasta hacer gritar mi nombre

\- ¿No lo he hecho ya? – rio un poco a carcajada limpia mientras sus mejillas tornaban un color carmesí. Adorable

\- Si pero… quiero seguir escuchándolo por toda la noche – musite para besarla de nuevo y seguir explorando todo su cuerpo.

…

POV BELLA

Fue la mañana más relajante y placentera que he tenido en meses. Hasta ahora no podía creer que habíamos hecho. Estaba terminando de cambiarme recordando que Edward no me había dejado dormir en toda la noche. Me sentí agotada pero extrañamente a gusto. No traía la sonrisa tonta de un adolescente pero tampoco estaba seria como antes. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que una emoción pasajera controlara mi actitud, no sé si lo de anoche significo algo más que estar con mi esposo, que legalmente está permitido pero Edward y yo sabemos que tan lejos estamos de esa palabra. Despeje mis dudas y temores, ya que suficiente teníamos con lo que va acontecer el día de hoy. Es mejor actuar como Edward actuaria, seguro puede pensar que lo estoy obligado en hacer algo que no quiere y todo porque ayer nos ganó el impulso. Carajo, Isabella, deja de recordar sus besos, sus embestidas… Hummm creo que otra ducha me va hacer bien.

\- ¿Bells? – decía Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta ¿Acaso me había dicho Bells? Me reí un poco

\- Pasa – musite mientras entro al segundo teniendo una sonrisa tranquila y coqueta a la vez.

\- ¿Ya estas lista? – comento entendiendo su doble intención, esa pregunta me la había todo la noche y mi respuesta siempre fue…

\- Si – le dije contestando del mismo modo – pero me falta ponerme el collar

\- Te ayudo – menciono arrebatándomelo de las manos y poniéndose detrás de mí, saque mis cabellos a un lado y lo coloco – perfecto

Me iba a ir pero él me detuvo sosteniéndome por la cintura y jalándome hacia él. Su nariz jugo con mi oreja y musito:

\- Todavía quiero seguir desde esta posición

Mi cuerpo se despertó rápido al solo susurro de su voz, y es que anoche se quedó con las ganas de verme desde otro Angulo. Suspire.

\- Pues no podrá ser, empresario tenemos que ir a una reunión

\- Que ganas de matar el instante señora Masen – me dijo para soltarme y ponerse al frente mío

\- Alguien tiene que ser el adulto aquí

Sonreí, Edward tomo mi abrigo y yo mi bolso. Salimos de la habitación y esta vez Sam con Demetri nos esperaban en el auto, los demás guardaespaldas iban a ir en la otra camioneta. Por ser un caso especial, Edward prefirió que los dos vayamos en un mis carro para que no suceda nada.

Sam maneja tan rápido que llegamos a la oficina antes de lo esperado. Como siempre Edward tomo mi cintura y así nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar al lugar que lo hacía merecedor a su atención completa.

\- Hoy todos se reunirán – comento de pronto para ver el panorama que le brindaba su oficina hacia toda la ciudad, a veces olvidaba que estábamos en el piso 35. Camine hacia él y me pare a su costado para cruzarme de brazos

\- Llegaremos a un buen acuerdo – le dije para ver a los edificios

\- ¿Y sino? – pregunto mientras me toma de la cintura y se ponía detrás para apoyar su mentón mi hombro derecho

\- Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte – comente para apoyar mi cabeza – nadie va a poner un solo dedo en lo que es tuyo

\- Gracias Bells – dijo para llenarse de nuevo de fuerzas.

\- No te preocupes Ed – Me soltó para verme y sonreír con mucha ocurrencia.

Se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar algunos documentos. En el instante que Chelsea entraba para informarme de algunas cosas y recoger mis abrigo. Bien en diez minutos comenzaría todo es mejor estar preparados.

…

\- ¿Entonces crees que no te ganaría en un partido de golf? – le decía Jeremy a Rafael mientras se alistaba los últimos detalles de la reunión. Si, una conversación amena podía ayudar un poco.

\- Amigo, no es que crea. Estoy seguro que no me ganarías – decía Rafael mientras anotaba algunas cosas y pasaba la hoja

\- Emmett ¿Has escuchado eso? – decía mi amigo fingiendo ofensa, en el instante que Edward y yo reíamos algo bajo

\- Si, y no sabría decir si es cierto; ya que la última vez gane yo – decía para dejar su lapicero en la mesa y sonreírle

\- Completamente falso – decía Rafael, que basto el comentario de Emmett para dejar por unos minutos su documento – tu no llegaste hacer todos los hoyos, yo sí.

\- El ultimo tenia doble puntaje Rafael – comento tranquilamente Em acercándose al vaso con agua y beber un poco

\- Que mentira – decía para volver a su documento

Yo reía con un poco de ganas, ya que recordé cuando mi madre me enseñó a jugar el golf.

\- ¿Tú sabes jugar? – me pregunto Ed – sino sabes y te da curiosidad, quizás yo pueda enseñarte un poco

\- O quizás yo pueda enseñarte a ti – le respondí de la misma manera juguetona que estaba

\- Genial, por fin alguien que piensa que puede ganarme – sonrió para mover la cabeza

\- Podemos probar para que veas que es un hecho y no un pensamiento – le susurre mientras Ed reía con ganas

\- Bueno ya concentrémonos en lo importante – decía Jeremy haciendo que volteáramos a verlo – ¿Cuando quieres que te gane Rafael?

Su conversación cada vez me causaba más gracia, trataba de concentrarme en mi lectura pero no podía. De pronto sentí que Ed me veía más seguido, y de vez en cuando también yo. Algunas veces nos quedábamos viendo y luego nos acordábamos que estábamos en la oficina entonces volvíamos a concentrarnos de nuevo.

\- Están muy extraños ustedes dos – comento Jeremy viéndonos para luego deslizar sus ojos con su lapicero al documento que Kate le había alcanzado

Ed garraspo un poco la garganta, para luego verme de forma cómplice

\- ¿Y tú que me ves? - le dije sonriéndole

\- Nada - comento para apretar sus labios antes de formar una sonrisa - Solo quiero saber si compartes la idea de Jeremy - apunto con el lapicero hacia nuestro amigo

Emmett alzo ligeramente la vista para intercambiar miradas con Rafael y luego hacia a mí.

\- No creo que estemos extraños, quizás algo relajados – termine por opinar para recepcionar el documento

Mi esposo rio un poco entre dientes para negar con la cabeza. No. no, está ayudando... ¿Entonces porque no me molestaba? Reí para mí.

\- Jeremy solo queremos estar tranquilos, es una reunión algo compleja – comento para luego ponerse serio

Para Rafael y Jeremy fue suficiente explicación pero no para Emmett, ya que entorno sus ojos mientras ladea su cabeza. Pero a los breves segundos volvió a su documento. Kate se fue para poder hacer pasar los invitados. Chelsea se acercó para poder darme las últimas indicaciones y firmar unos papeles. Al retirarse, coloque mis manos en mi regazo, las bromas, las risas se iban a opacar, Suspire entonces la mano de Edward se colocó encima de la mía para darme un ligero apretón y sonreírme. Asentí, para entender que eso necesitaba, su apoyo.

\- Señor, señora Masen – decía Kate para ponerse al lado de la puerta – llegaron los invitados

\- Dueños diría yo – musito Benjamin entrando con prosa y arrogancia. Deslice mis ojos para ver a Edward pero este se veía normal, serio que es lo habitual pero no le afectaba sus palabras. Al parecer maduro en esa parte. Me sentía orgullosa de él

\- Bienvenidos – comento Edward sentado mientras su mano seguía encima de la mía – a la reunión extraordinaria de mi empresa

\- ¿Formalismo Edward? – decía Alice mientras tomaba un poco de agua que estaba puesto al frente de cada silla

\- Se trata de una reunión seria Alice – respondió siendo lo más cordial posible

\- Al parecer, somos enemigos – contesto ella con sarcasmo viendo a todos

\- No por ahora – interrumpí yo para verla

\- Bella, niña pero que radiante te veo hoy – estaba sonriente de oreja a oreja – tienes un brillo especial en los ojos – decía mientras apoyaba su codo derecho en la mesa y ponía su mentón encina de su mano para verme con curiosidad y con ella todos los demás.

Masen no retiro su mano, yo estaba poniendo mi autocontrol a flote pero al igual que Edward no sentí que fuese necesario enojarse por nada

\- Es probable que fuese porque esperamos llegar a un acuerdo, sino no tendría razón de ser esta reunión

\- Al menos algo coherente logras decir – comento Esme sentándose al costado de Alice – ¿Es necesario que estés ella aquí?

Esme se atrevió a señalarme con su mentón hacia mi dirección, iba a contestarle pero Ed se me adelanto.

\- Pues Isabella no solo viene en calidad de esposa sino que también tiene un porcentaje de esta empresa. Elizabeth Masen lo coloco en el documento todas las personas que deberían estar aquí, en cambio tu solo estas de compañía… - la vio con una amabilidad fingida – y si quieres que siga así, es mejor que guardes silencio

\- Edward Masen – le regaño Carlisle mientras ponía un tono que nunca lo escuche dirigirse hacia Edward

\- Ay no por favor – decía Alice al llamar la atención golpeando la mesa suavemente con los nudillos de sus dedos – hay asuntos familiares que no deberían exponerse delante de todos… además no contamos con un tiempo tan prolongado para disponer, agilicemos esto.

\- Alice tiene razón – intervino Black que se limitaba en vernos

\- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo Alice para voltear y verlo – soy la señora Collins para ti

Black bufo y note que la señorita Melody se sentaba al costado de su jefe. Enarque una ceja, tranquila Bella, no es necesario molestarte. Solo es una reunión trata de control tus enojos.

\- Señores damos comienzo – indico Edward para colocar sus manos encima de la mesa y tomar los papeles – ¿Emmett?

\- Claro – dijo él teniendo la atención de todos nosotros – la reunión de hoy es para que cada persona involucrada con la empresa exprese que desea para poder llegar un acuerdo y que este a su vez no falte con ningún documento dejado por la señora Elizabeth Masen.

\- Claro – respondieron algunos.

Qué reunión nos esperaba a todos. Veía en sus ojos que cada uno tenía una estrategia que no iban a soltar hasta al menos tener un porcentaje a su favor, me removí en el asiento. Voltee para ver a Edward que estaba completamente concentrado en lo que exponía Rafael, siendo el socio externo de la empresa Masen, su participación es fundamental aquí pero como siempre una persona desconsiderada tenía que interrumpir.

\- Rafael – sonreía Black – todos los miembros que están presentes, sabemos que no estamos jugando… ¿Por qué mejor no nos dicen que proponen?

\- Se supone que terminara de explicar para que logres entender el punto – respondió sentándose derecho y jugar con el extremo de su lapicero con ambas manos

\- Menos rodeos y más directo – comento Benjamin viendo a todos lados como si buscara a alguien – a todo esto ¿Rosalie Masen no se presentara?

El silencio se creó en la sala al segundo, suspire ligeramente recordando algunas cosas. Rosalie sabía que esto iba a pasar, se suponía que de ninguna manera tendría que enterarse que Benjamin pisaría la empresa pero no pudimos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que a sus oídos llego aquella información. Yo me encargue en decirle con toda la paciencia y ternura que podía, note que sus ojos podía vivir esos recuerdos dolorosos, entonces le propuse que algo que Edward y yo planeamos.

\- Mi hermana no estará presente – comunico mi esposo apretando los dientes mientras veía Emmett y este sacaba la carta poder que Rosalie firmo cediéndole por esta reunión el consentimiento que Edward pueda tomar decisiones en nombre de ella. – además no es necesario que este aquí, Benjamin

Si, Rosalie firmo. A Edward le comente como lo tomo su hermana pero me abstuve de decirle que al final de la conversación alenté a Rosalie enfrentar el pasado, ya que solo así podría liberarse de comentario ácidos y suplantarlos por otros mejores.

\- Ya veo, la princesa no nos acompañara – rio burlonamente Benjamin. Edward lo miro secamente y en el instante que se iba a parar y yo con él, las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Todos voltearon y para ver de quien se trataba, y una sonrisa dibujo mi rostro, Edward la vio sorprendió para luego verme a mí. Si se molestaba no me importaba ella tenía que mostrar que es más fuerte que comentarios estúpidos.

\- Disculpen el retraso señores – Rosalie menciono mientras caminaba hasta nosotros, su familia, en el instante que se quitaba los guantes. – Hermano, hermana – nos saludó con una sonrisa muy radiante

\- Pensé que no vendrías – le indico Ed en un susurro a su hermana

\- Es hora de avanzar, además tu familia no solo es Bella sino también yo. Además la empresa de mamá no solo es tu responsabilidad

Ella tomo asiento en la silla que Emmett libero para ella y ponerse a mi lado corriendo a todos un lugar.

\- Debo supone que esto fue tu idea – comento algo incómodo mientras tomábamos asiento

\- No… del todo – susurre para acomodarme nuevamente en el asiento

\- Es peligroso – dijo en el instante que todos comentaban algunas cosas entre ellos

\- Tranquilo, es mejor que toda la familia este reunida, somos Masen ¿Recuerdas? Si estamos todos no nos ven indefensos sino con respeto, solo velos – decía mientras cada miembro comentaba cosas rápidas con sus respectivos asesores – es hora que respeten el apellido Edward

De pronto pestañeo ante mis palabras, me tomo una mano y me dio un beso suave mientras me veía a los ojos.

\- Está bien, pero si las insultan por más mínimo que fuese, no me responsabilizo por las acciones que haga

\- Yo te detendré – le sonríe

Mi esposo volvió a tomar el control de la reunión con algunas palabras que hicieron callar, al menos por unos minutos, al estúpido de Benjamin

\- Queremos que la empresa siga con las funciones que tiene. – pronuncio Rafael – está claro para nosotros que no nos conviene cambiar el curso de la empresa.

\- No, estoy de acuerdo – dijo para dejar su lapicero en la mesa Black – la empresa tiene para más, quizás podemos centrarlo en un solo negocio especificado.

\- ¿Deseas proponer ser dueños de cadenas de restaurantes o algo así? – menciono Alice frunciendo el ceño

\- Quizás – sugirió Black viéndome desde el otro lado de la mesa – podemos llegar a una cuerdo para que la empresa solo se maneje por una sola persona en base a este negocio

\- No te aceleres Black – intervino Jeremy, el inversionista mayor – el dinero y acciones de cada uno está aquí, si poder absoluto es lo que quieres porque mejor no te vas a conseguir un terreno y empiezas a construir algo con tu propio esfuerzo y no robando a los otros

\- ¿Insinúas que estoy aquí porque le robe a alguien? – dijo plantando su silla y viéndolo con enojo y fastidio

\- Señores, pido calma y paciencia – llamo Emmett a todos para que pudiéramos estar bien

\- Ok – anuncio Alice – es evidente que esta reunión no avanzara si nadie dice su propuesta real, perfecto comenzare yo.

Su asistente le entrego unos documentos y ella le echó un vistazo rápidamente para musitar.

\- Me es indiferente como la empresa gane el dinero… además, veo que le va muy bien como esta y no creo que haya una necesidad de cambiarlo. Sin embargo, lo que quiero es que mis acciones suban, aquí. La empresa me tiene que ser rentable sino sencillamente pido mi parte y ustedes podría ver como se organizan después de eso las cosas que hacen

\- Eso es imposible – intervino Emmett – Elizabeth dijo que nadie podía irse de la empresa

\- No, me voy de la empresa. Solo retiro la parte que me corresponde y lo invierto en mi negocio manteniéndose bajo la misma firma de la empresa Masen pero…

\- Eso te hace tener un poder más grande que cualquier que nosotros – menciono Esme saltando de la silla – no claro que no, estoy de acuerdo

Alice siempre velando por sus propios intereses. Que bien iba a esta reunión, pensé. Si Alice, hacia eso se adelantaría con dos puntos más sobre Benjamin y Black pero no creo que lo permitan

\- ¿Crees que eres la única que quiere poder aquí? – menciono Benjamin – Te equivocas todos estamos aquí para ver quién puede ser el rey del gran imperio que está debajo de nuestros pies

\- Qué bueno que lo sabes disimular – comento Rosalie enarcando una ceja

\- Por ahora le pertenece todo a Edward – comento Rafael – según el documento dejado por Elizabeth, dice que los tres posibles herederos quedan con un rango más bajo si Edward se casara y como prueba de eso Isabella está aquí

Todos me vieron con un poco de molestia, salvo Alice. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si soy la llave que les hizo perder lo que más quieren… pero Esme tenía que intervenir. ¿Esa mujer, es que jamás puede cerrar su boca?

\- También dice que, para que la empresa quede en sus manos por completo, tiene que tener un heredero y no veo que eso suceda…

¿Un…? ¿Que? ¿Un heredero? ¿Ella había dicho que? Mis ojos mostraron sorpresa, yo voltee para ver a Edward, que traía el puño cerrado encima de la mesa, así que es verdad. Tranquila Isabella. No es hora de pensar en esto. Están atacando a tu familia, es hora que digas algo… ya que también están atacando un anhelo muy propio.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Pero porque? – mención entornando los ojos Benjamin – ¿Acaso su matrimonio no es cien por ciento cierto?

\- Claro – junto sus sucias manos Black - ¿Por qué esperan tanto tiempo para encargar un bebé? Quizás debería seguir el ejemplo de Alice… ella no lleva ni dos años de casada y ya tiene a su primogénito en camino…

Ella volteo a ver a Black que había osado utilizar su nombre en una oración que se puede malinterpretar de muchas maneras. Mientras Edward controlaba mi impulso de pararme tomándome de la mano por debajo de la mesa

\- Black, ¿Tratas de insinuar que mi embarazo fue por un tema de estrategia?... pues la verdad… si, si, lo fue. – se encogió de hombros – fue una estrategia para hacer feliz a Jasper, él quería un bebé yo estaba encantada con la idea… pero dejemos de hablar de mi por favor, hacen que mi narcisismo de eleve más de lo que ya está.

Alice podía ser increíble, cualquier ofensa que le mande ella simplemente lo revierte. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Volviendo al tema, Edward es gerente principal de la empresa – anuncio Emmett interviniendo – entonces el poder sigue con los Masen

\- Pero no puede tomar decisiones sin nosotros – decía girando su silla Benjamin

\- Así es, además ¿Edward porque si anhelas tanto el control de "todo lo que te pertenece" simplemente no terminas de hacer realidad el último punto que te falta para que ya no nos veas más?

Sin duda las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, y debo de admitir que hasta yo espera esa respuesta.

\- Reunión de negocios, Black – le respondió al cretino – los asuntos que haga con mi esposa y mi familia no le incumben a las personas de esta sala

\- ¿Qué raro? ¿No estamos justamente por eso? Porque quieres defender el patrimonio de tu familia? ¿El legado que les dejo a tu hermana y a ti? – decía Benjamin para clavar su mirada hacia Rosalie, ella enarco una ceja

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa el tema familiar Benjamin? – le pregunto ella con acides – ¿si por lo visto, hasta ahora no tienes una?

\- Guau, por fin te sabes defender – le respondió él – que bueno que salieras de la sombra de tu hermano

\- No eres nada, Benjamin – dijo ella desafiándolo – solo quieres el dinero de mi empresa pero te limita que Edward y su esposa estén a cargo… todos aquí sabemos que quieres…

\- Es un secreto a voces – contesto encogiéndose de hombros – pero si quieres detalles… Melody puede decirles

\- El señor Banks, solicita que la parte que le pertenece pase directamente hacia él – menciono para mostrar los papeles – que nadie más interfiera o invierta su dinero sin que él no lo permita

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos parándose inmediatamente. Nuestra familia y amigos estaban parados, claro que Esme y Carlisle también. Hasta que de pronto Rafael hablo – No puede ser hacer eso

\- Claro que puede – comunico Melody viendo a todos – es su derecho

\- ¿Quieres que te pida permiso cada vez que mueva un dólar de esta empresa solo para que me veas que no te estafamos? – hablo Jeremy apoyando una mano en la mesa y la otra en la cintura –

\- Estafa o no, así lo quiero. No me agrada estar bajo sus órdenes, mi dinero está metido aquí – comunico de pronto Benjamin parándose también

\- Informar sobre el estado de cuenta y que apruebe los futuros negocios es lo que puede pedir el señor Banks – intervenía Melody tomando los documentos y parándose – El señor Brandon sabe que no estoy mintiendo.

Jeremy y Rafael voltearon a verlo pero no había necesidad Emmett evito la mirada afirmando con su silencio un rotundo sí.

\- ¡Eso nos demandara mas atraso además el que toma las decisiones soy yo! – decía Edward entre dientes

\- Pues eso no es del todo cierto – decía Alice para pararse con un poco de esfuerzo – Edward, Isabella por mucho que no les guste es verdad… no por algo somos tres personas que hemos gratamente asistido aquí sino es para aclarar estos puntos

\- Quiero un informe completo de cada negocio que se realice a partir de ahora y que mi voz también cuente en estas decisiones

\- También yo – indico Black parándose para hacer participe

\- ¿Y si llevan a la quiebra esta compañía? – musito Carlisle que por fin se animó en decir algo

\- Entonces sabremos que Edward no tiene lo necesario para que pueda dirigirla, además se supone que nos tienes que entregar negocios altamente rentables para favorecernos a todos – concluyo Benjamin pero faltaba que alguien con mas carácter que Carlisle opinara

\- Solo buscan destituirlo, llevarlo a voto y que alguno de ustedes se quede con las cosas que le pertenecieron a mi madre – grito Rosalie dirigiendo su cuerpo en adelante pero Rafael ya la tenía cogiendo del brazo – Infeliz, arrogante

No me gustaba que alteraran a Rosalie, eso no se lo iba a permitir. Carlisle y Esme se quedaban cortos de palabras mientras Benjamin tomaba su maleta.

\- ¿Crees que podrás tener buenas decisiones? – le pregunte cruzándome de brazos para enarcar un ceja – ¿Qué no te asegura que si estamos ante un buen negocio, tú y tu perro fiel – mire a Black – se equivoquen y por su culpa perdamos todo lo ganado? ¿Crees que nos vamos afectar solo porque el niño no quiere soltar su juguete? – Negué con la cabeza para luego verlo con determinación – No Banks. No cuentes que estaremos a tu merced, nosotros podemos solo tocar el dinero que nos pertenece para continuar con las agilizaciones de esta empresa sin que tus narices se metan, ya que el dinero que tenemos tiene dos puntos más de lo que tienes en acciones. No por algo Edward es el gerente principal

\- ¿Piensas que esa estrategia te servirá por mucho tiempo? – musite el para entornar los ojos

\- No. – comunique para verlo desafiante – pero si lo necesario para buscar la manera en botarte de aquí sin ningún centavo

\- Sueña quería Isabella, hay un documento por completo que tienes que respetar y hasta que las reglas no se cumplan por completo – sonrió burlonamente – las cosas que dices no podrán ser

\- Siempre hay maneras Benjamin – dije para soltar los documentos – además eres un hombre algo impulsivo quizás pueda describir alguna falla y el día que descubramos que no perfecto prepárate porque ningún en esta mesa tendrá consideraciones para contigo

\- Quiero los informes – grito con toda su molestia. Así que no es tan intocable como se nos hace creer, pensé

\- Bájala la voz a mi esposa – decía Edward rodeando la mesa pero Emmett se puso en medio

\- No lo hagas, solo deja que se vaya

Edward gruño, en el instante que Black, Melody y Banks tomaron sus cosas y se largaron. Edward tomo la silla libre que había y la lanzo a un lado gritando un carajo.

\- Bien – musito Alice para vernos – tengo sesiones fotográficas que dirigir, en cuanto tenga tiempo los pasare a visitar, muchas gracias

Se fue con su asistente y la que no tardo en contestar e interrumpir el silencio fue Esme.

\- Esto es tu culpa Edward Masen, si te hubieras casado con mi sobrina y ya tuvieras un hijo no pasaría nada de esto , la herencia de tu hermana y la de tu tío no se verían afectados

\- Si hubiera hecho lo que me pediste… - dijo en un tono amenazador - ¡TU YA NO HUBIERAS TENIDO NINGUN DERECHO DE PISAR ESTA EMPRESA!

Genial lo alteraron más de lo que ya estaba. Todos suspiran con enojo

\- ¿Así? Entonces soluciona esto de una buena vez, tu esposa de mentiras y tu deberían dar por finalizada las reglas que tu madre escribió – decía Esme abalanzándose hacia Edward pero Carlisle la tomo por la cintura para que no dé un paso mas

\- ¿Esposa….? ¿Esposa de mentiras? – decía Rosalie agitándose un poco viéndonos a ambos perplejos mientras los dos la veíamos y negábamos con la cabeza

\- No, no, no, no – dijo Edward cambiando absolutamente su tono de voz ante una angustiada Rosalie y caminando los dos hacia ella y para coger sus manos. – tranquila, eso… eso no es cierto

\- Jeremy llama a Sam y a Demetri los quiero aquí y ahora – le grite por encima de los gritos de Esme mientras Rafael se acercaba a Rosalie

\- Pero Esme acaba de decir… - logro pronunciar un poco

\- Rosalie, pequeñita – le dije yo mientras veía que sus ojos estaba la confusión, Rosalie es menor por algunos años de Edward y más madura a veces que su hermano pero eso no significaba que no fuese sensible ante temas que involucraban a Ed sobre todo si se trataba de difamación pero para ser honestos todos en esta sala sabemos que tan cierto son las palabras de Esme – estaba hablando por hablar, corazón

\- Si – dijo Ed para abrazarla y traerla a su pecho – solo esta alterada porque las cosas no le han salido como esperaba

\- Ridículos – comento ella con ganas de irse contra Edward, los volteamos para verla con real molestia – ustedes dos son un fraude, un fraude que va a perjudicar a esta empresa

No, la loca esta no va a afectar a Rosalie que tanto esfuerzo Ed cuida de ella y yo también. Con todo un paso determinante, me dirigí hacia ella que no dejaba de gritar

\- A la herencia de tu familia, a la herencia de Carlisle…

Estaban unos pasos que estuviera cerca de Esme pero Emmett adivino mis intenciones y me sostuvo del brazo para chocarse con mis ojos.

\- ¿También tengo que frenarte a ti? ¡Tengan los dos compostura quieren! – grito Emmett para ver a Edward y a mi

Me solté del brazo con fastidio y quede de perfil ante una gritona Esme, que seguía siendo agarrada por su esposo.

\- Si ten compostura, zorra que ayudo a Edward a montar la farsa de su matrimonio, además no sé qué tenía que venir "la engreída y mimada" de Rosalie que vino a provocar a Benjamin y ahora las cosas están así…

Ah no, esto sí que me las paga. Voltee tan rápido que Emmett ya no tuvo tiempo de frenarme. Después de un segundo solo se escuchó el sonido de mi mano estampándolo contra su mejilla, toda la rabia que le tenía y el enojo por insultarme y atacar a mi familia. Su rostro volteo lentamente con su mano colocada en el área que estaba más que roja, en sus ojos traía dolor, confusión y rabia. De pronto toda la sala se mantuvo callada. Hasta el mismo Carlisle se quedó perplejo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi familia, bajo ninguna manera! – gruñí de tal manera que mi voz salió más amenazador que Edward - ¿Me oíste bien, estúpida? – le grite – ¡Te puedes meter conmigo todo lo que tú quieras pero no Rosalie! Porque la próxima vez que te vuelvas a dirigir hacia ella o si quiera oses hablarle de ese modo, créeme al decirte que te va a ir peor

Sam y Demetri entramos a la oficina para interrumpirnos a todos. Sus ojos se alternaban a Edward y a mí que nos veían más que exaltados.

\- ¿Señora? Mando a llamar

\- Saca la basura, por favor – le conteste antes que terminara la frase Sam – y escolta a Carlisle

\- Si señora – respondió Demetri para ponerse frente de nosotros y escoltarlos hacia la salida, Sam tomo las cosas de los invitados y cerraron la puerta.

Estábamos en silencio, yo coloque mis manos en la cintura, botando todo el pesar que tenía. Moviendo la cabeza, entonces sentí que una mano tocaba mi brazo, yo retrocedí a la defensiva, al alzar la vista note que se trataba de Jeremy.

\- Es impresionante como has cambiado Isabella – suspiro para frotarme el brazo – es hora que te relajes, ellos te necesitan – me dijo cuándo volteamos para ver a Rosalie que seguía siendo abrazada por Ed

\- Si – dije arrastras ando las palabras – eso hare, ¿Te veo después?

\- Claro Bells – sentí que su tono había cambiado, ¿Acaso me tenía más respeto?

Me dio un beso en la mejilla seguido por Rafael que me comento que es hora de que la familia Masen compartieran un rato. Tenía razón bote aire por la boca para luego asentir y ver como Rafael me sonreía para estar más tranquila.

\- Rafael, Edward y yo tenemos que conversar de algo previo ¿Puedes ir llevando a Rosalie a casa?... nosotros solo acomodamos un poco y nos vamos para allá

\- Claro que si – dijo haciéndome sentir reconfortante. Nos dirigimos hacia ella y le sonreí más calmada – Hey, pequeñita… Rafael te va llevar a casa

\- ¿No van a venir ustedes?

\- Si pero Ed y yo tenemos que solo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes aquí, en diez minutos nos vamos

\- Yo los espero – dijo ella decidida – quiero estar un rato con mi familia si los dejo, no vendrán a casa hasta la noche

Comunico ella haciendo un gesto molesto. Los dos nos miramos y suspiramos.

\- De acuerdo, entonces ve con Rafael al auto y espéranos ahí. – menciono Edward para verla y frotarle la espalda

Ella asintió y se fue con Rafael. Emmett, Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo. Ed sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente e importante así que me di media vuelta y me dirigí rápidamente a su oficina. Escuche como Edward le indicaba a Emmett que llamara a limpieza para que ordene el desastre que se había ocasionado. Sus pasos estaban igual que agiles que los míos. Abrí la puerta de golpe y al entrar musite:

\- ¡Heredero?!

\- Bella… por favor – me dijo en el instante que volteaba para darle frente mientras el cerro la puerta

\- ¡NO Edward! Es que… ¿Por eso...? ¿Por eso paso…? – carajo no podía siquiera preguntarlo ¿Por eso paso lo de anoche? ¿Acaso quería proteger tu empresa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? …

\- Deja que te explique, te estas equivocando

\- ¿Solo querías un heredero? – continúe - Pensé que lo hacías por un impulso, porque no sé… me deseas como mujer… o por ultimo por las cosas que Felipe dijo y no por salvar tu empresa… eres increíble Edward

\- Bella escúchame las cosas no fueron así – volvió a decir el tratando de calmarme

\- Entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fueron las cosas?

\- ¿No te quedo claro anoche? Te deseo Bella, estaba harto de pensar en todos y las palabras de Felipe fueron lo que corono todo.

\- ¿Y qué coincidencia fue lo del heredero no es así? No creo que me quieras embarazar para quitarme un hijo

\- ¡NO claro que no! – dijo viéndome desaprobatoriamente

De pronto la puerta se abrió por completo tensionándonos a ambos.

\- Te dije que le dijeras lo más antes posibles – decía Emmett para entrar a la oficina – voltee para verlo – ¿Cómo tu sabias?

\- Eso está en el documento es mi deber saberlo… - suspiro movimiento sus hombros hacia abajo – Edward la oficina está limpia y lista

\- Porque no me lo dijeron… hablen

Entonces se quedaron en silencio. Desviaron la mirada.

\- El contrato que firme decía 18 meses… entonces tu nunca… consideraste

\- No Bella, nunca considere tener hijos contigo ni con nadie porque no quería amarrar a nadie a esta vida… siempre pensé que si tenía al menos el poder mayor ganaría y controlaría todo pero veo que es más difícil porque sigo teniendo una regla que no pienso cumplir

La vio desconcertada. Edward seguía siendo el hombre triste y desconfiado… sobre todo me dolía que seguía siendo así conmigo.

\- Estoy harta de contratos y negocios. – escupí las palabras - Me voy a la casa con Rosalie

\- ¡Espera! – grito Edward – Emmett déjame a solas con mi esposa

\- Claro, estaré un rato en la oficina de Bella

Emmett cerró la puerta y Edward me miro para acercarse con paso firme.

\- Lo de anoche no fue una trampa, Bella. No quiero dejarte embarazada por culpa de una regla, no te haría tal bajeza Bells, utilizarte para eso, me parece indignante y además porque Felipe tiene razón no te mereces una vida con gente atacándote con las palabras ofensivas, con tristeza y rota como mi familia… Si tuviéramos un hijo, que es muy pronto para hablarlo, tú y él estarían atados a esto, a dolor y tristezas, viendo como todos hacen lo que fuese por un poco de dinero ¿Me entiendes?... Pero ya no podía más… no podía dejar pasar un día más sin sentirte… contra toda mi lógica y mi pensar, te acompañe hasta tu cuarto y ocurrió algo que hasta ayer no me había dado cuenta que quería

Dijo para verme… y tener mí sus manos en mi rostro. Sus ojos se clavaron a los míos.

\- No te mentí, preciosa – me acomodo el cabello - al decirte anoche que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida pero te mereces más que esto… además no creo que sepas que siente tu… después de lo que paso ayer

\- La verdad no – dije siendo sincera estaba confundida, con todo esto. Las cosas que hicimos, lo tranquila que dormí después de meses. Ahora la reunión. Todo es algo tan confuso

\- Por ahora solo quiero que estés bien en el tiempo que este aquí… en el tiempo que nos queda como esposos… - dijo algo cabizbajo y no entendí porque lo dijo así – la empresa es importante para que mi familia siga acostumbrada con las comodidades que hasta ahora tiene… pero ahora que paso esto entre nosotros mi prioridad es cuidarte y estar para ti en los instantes que se amerite… ahora Rosalie nos necesita, debe tener mucha carga emocional… tenemos que hablar con ella.

\- Entonces tienes que verme en alguien que puedes confiar, yo también quiero que tú y Rosalie se encuentren bien esto es herencia de tu madre y solo ustedes deben tenerlo en su poder

\- Hallare…

\- Hallaremos – corregí para verlo con mayor intensidad

\- Si, hallaremos la forma en arreglarlo, preciosa, ¿Si?

\- Claro cuenta conmigo

De pronto me dio un beso que yo correspondí, sus labios siempre demandaban más de mí y yo de él. En el instante que nos quedamos sin aire el aprovecho en decirme.

\- Una cosas más ayer te hice mía porque si, sentía celos de Felipe que cree conocerte mejor que yo, que soy tu esposo

\- Bueno somos un equipo pero en definitiva creo que ahora tú conoces aspectos que él no tiene acceso a saber… que hasta yo no tenía acceso – dije tomando aire por la boca y luego botarla

\- Y que tampoco tendrá – dijo para verme y besarme una vez más. Caminamos un poco hasta chocar con el escritorio. Con una mano tomo mi cintura y con la otra retiro todo lo que había en la mesa para tomarme con sus dos manos y sentarme en el escritorio

\- Ed – le dije para que pudiera detenerse - Emmett, Rosalie y Rafael no están esperando

Pero no paraba de besarme y nuestras manos comenzaron a viajar de nuevo. Sin embargo, tenemos que estar en otro lugar ahora.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo para verme y separarse lo necesario mientras sus manos se detenían en mis piernas que estaban debajo de mi falda. Suspiro – está bien, vámonos

Me sostuvo de la cintura y me bajo. Arreglándome un poco, el me vio y sonrió algo triste.

\- No te preocupes, Rosalie no sospechara nada. Solo tenemos que compartir más tiempo con ella

\- Por cierto que fuerte eres, por poco Esme se desmaya – dijo mientras me dirigía a la puerta para ir a mi oficina y recoger algunas

\- No me gusta que se me con mi familia – le dije para sonreírle

\- Ven rápido, te espero con Emmett en la recepción

\- Claro – coloque un paso afuera de su oficina y me dirigí a la mía

Todo esto es tan confuso, tan molesto y desesperante. Camine un poco más rápido hacia mi oficina. Abrí de golpe la puerta mientras suspiraba.

\- Emmett – le grite que estaba sentado en el mango del sillón. Este salto un poco y lanzo al aire su billetera y algunos documentos más. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pusiste nervioso?

\- Bella – comento sorprendido – no claro que no

Se agacho para recoger las cosas de inmediato mientras y yo me acerque ayudarlo, tome algunos papeles y observe que su billetera cayó abierta hacia abajo.

\- Ha sido un día intenso, sobre salto tras sobre salto

\- Lo sé – musite para tomar la billetera y alzarla mientras Emmett me seguía comentando su opinión

Suspire, y al instante que lo voltee para cerrarlo correctamente me quede helada al ver la foto de alguien que no pensé encontrarla ahí. Emmett seguía conversando mientras yo me paraba lentamente con mis ojos puestos en la foto.

\- Veo que ya te sabes de defender sola… eso es bueno… y ahora nada se te escapa… - detuvo su comentario para verme y musito - ¿Bells? ¿Qué ocurre?

Despegue mis ojos y de la billetera para verlo confundida y sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me dijo con voz curiosa y viendome extrañp

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – le dije para extenderle la billetera abierta hacia él, entonces paso saliva ruidosamente y pestañeo, ya que se dio cuenta que me referia a la foto.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Pero que capitulo para más ahhhhh… si que Ed y bells tenían que estar juntos… ahora con las cosas que han propuesto los tres posibles herederos han hecho perder la compostura a todos… y gracias a Esme, Rosalie casi se entera el arreglo de Ed y Bells pero no lo logro. Ahora ellos están mas sincronizados y todo jejje. Bueno con lo ultimo de Emmett ¿Que se puede esperar ahora? Bueno las espero en el siguiente capitulo para ver que sucede ya que estamos a mitad del fic pero no se preocupen falta para que mucho para que se termine. Espero sus comentariosss!_

 _Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, he recibido saludos desde Colombia muchas gracias Selene, Cary, Nydiac 10, Starligt, blueorchid02, Karina, Cavendano 13, Sylvia 97, Vanina Iliana, Gilbert… thanks for your words it is good to know that you like the story I hope to continue reading your interesting reviews : ) and sorry for my English… jejje, Angeles BzC, saraipineda44, Pili, alo – star y a todas las demasssss muchas gracias!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo sus comentarios lo son todo para mi, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustan el fic, un sincero gracias también a mi grupo por Facebook chicas WOM espero realmente sus comentarios, constante apoyo y les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. Las espero también en WORLD OF MAYITO del grupo del Facebook. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	11. ENEMIGOS

**CAPITULO 11: ENEMIGOS**

POV BELLA

\- ¿Bien Emmett ¿Dime que significa esto?

Lo increpe con la billetera en mi poder. Si, me portaba como una mujer muy protectora, a pesar que conozco a la persona delante de mí, no quita que me ponga como una leona.

El no contesto.

\- Te hice una pregunta - volví a exigir

\- Discúlpame Isabella, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia – me dijo al arrebatarme de golpe la billetera y ponerse de perfil hacia a mí para seguir contemplando la foto. Coloque mis manos en mi cintura. Al notar que sus ojos me dedicaron coraje… pero no. No fue eso. Fue vergüenza

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?

\- No, claro que no – musito tímidamente.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – comente para darle un doble sentido al verbo. Inmediatamente el clavo su mirada en mi para contestar muy cortante

\- Por supuesto que no

Entonces lo supe, entorné los ojos hacia él. Me cruce de brazos y con mucho cuidado pregunte.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas enamorado de ella?

\- Mucho tiempo – respondió tiernamente acariciando la foto

\- Reformulare la pregunta – musite con calma – ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorado de ella?

\- Desde que la vi por primera vez… y de eso hace mucho ya... ese día lo tengo muy bien grabado en mi memoria. Choque con ella en la universidad, buscaba a Edward y yo me iba a estudiar como un nerd a mi habitación… desde ahí empezamos hablar, pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente expresivo…

\- ¿Porque no se lo has dicho? – pregunte con toda la curiosidad encima porque ese brillo en los ojos no se puede ocultar.

\- Por la misma razón que utilizaste la frase "lo sabe" … además no quiero perder una amistad.

\- Deberías decirlo Emmett, ella podría ver todas las opciones que la rodean

\- ¿Opciones? ¿Lo dice la mujer que extrañamente se lleva mucho mejor con su esposo y que no se atreve a decirlo o al menos admitirlo para ella misma?

Auch golpe bajo. Enarque una ceja para inspirar un poco de aire y musitar:

\- No estamos hablando de mi ahora, además no tengo que admitir nada, Ed y yo hemos mostrado que podemos ser un buen equipo.

\- ¿Buen equipo? ¿Eso va hacer tu justificación? - dijo para guardar la billetera en el bolsillo interno de su saco – Bella, él jamás te ha llamado esposa delante de nadie y tu jamás le has dicho Ed y quieres que crea que solo es porque ¿Son un buen equipo?

\- Lo somos Emmett y te consta, hemos hablado y nosotros ya no queremos estar en guerra... pero no estamos hablando de mi sino de ti... si te quedas callado solo te perjudicaras...

\- Estamos hablando de una persona sumamente importante en mi vida – musito acercándose un poco para susurrar – no haría nada para cambiar mi situación con ella

\- ¿Situación? ¿Qué situación? ¿Qué te quedes parado viendo como intenta ser feliz? - comente para ponerme al frente de él - eres tú quien decide eso, no nadie más sino tu... además hablamos de la persona que es importante para ti, o aprendes a luchar o mejor sigue parado para ver cuánto te dura...

\- Hablas como si me fuera aceptar – deslizo su cabeza a un lado, seguía avergonzado

\- Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero al menos llamas su atención, que es más que suficiente

\- No quiero hacer nada imprudente Bella, se trata de alguien sensible – corto la ilación de sus palabras para luego clavarme los ojos y comentar – sé que es alguien tan delicada, que no me atrevería a tocarle ni un solo dedo, ni uno solo de sus cabellos sobre todo porque se trata de ...

\- Rosalie - dijo Edward entrando distraído viendo las noticias de su celular - y Rafael nos están esperando – ¿Están listos?

Por unos instantes nos quedamos petrificados. Pensé que había escuchado la conversación, pero felizmente no fue así. Guarde compostura y antes que quitara los ojos de su ordenador portátil, me voltee para tomar mi abrigo y ponérmelo.

\- Claro que si – comente para darle una mirada de alivio a Emmett y este sonreía – ya es tarde

\- Debes estar agotada ¿No es así? – musito Ed parándose frente a mí y sonriéndome

\- La reunión de hoy parecía que no acabaría nunca – tome mi bolso y lo coloque en el hombro – además tu actitud de hoy con esa carga emocional debes estar deshecho

\- No tanto como esa mano fuerte que tienes para golpear – rio un poco mientras me veía juguetón

\- Tú ya has probado mi mano Ed – musite enarcando una ceja recordando el primer día que lo vi

\- Y claro que la he probado… que bueno que no solo de esa forma – dijo el sin vergüenza ese

\- Este… no sé que les pasa a ustedes dos… pero fuese lo que fuese estoy presente – menciono Emmett encaminándose a la puerta

Ed rio algo fuerte como nunca antes lo escuché y en el instante que seguía los pasos de mi amigo, sentí que alguien me tomo de la mano. Mi reacción fue voltear con rapidez para saber que paso, de pronto me choque con esos ojos tan misteriosos y confundidos a la vez.

\- Solo quise sentir tu mano - decía Edward viéndome con cuidado

Comenzó a caminar con la mano aun sujetada. Esto es demasiado… o ¿No?

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea que me lleves de la mano por toda la empresa?

\- Eres mi esposa y además al carajo lo que piensen los demás – él estaba disfrutándolo… entonces decidí relajarme también

\- Bueno todo porque tenemos que aparentar

Ed me iba a refutar, pero Kate ya lo estaba abordando para platicar de algunas cosas de la semana. es curioso, pero normalmente cuando salimos de una reunión tan intensa debimos al menos de salir furiosos, pero fue lo contrario, intercambiamos algunos comentarios con ella y luego nos dirigimos al ascensor. Mi esposo y yo acordamos que teníamos que hablar con Emmett en la casa, así que nos acompañó hasta la casa que por obvias razones fuimos recibidos por Maya y Monse, que recién me presentaban, pero sentí algo extraño cuando ella me vio, es como si sospechara de algo. Despeje mis ideas en el instante que Maya abrazo a Rosalie para musitar:

\- No soporto a esa mujer, es molesta, mentirosa y ¡Agh! – termino por decir la prima de Edward.

\- Rosalie ¿Por qué mejor no vas al cuarto a relajarte un poco? Con una ducha se te pasara – sugirió Monse mientras le sonreía.

\- Claro – estaba algo apagada, la entendía Esme podía ser convincente. Suspire y ellas subieron con rapidez. Edward me abrazo por la cintura y Maya nos vio con su postura bien erguida para sonreírnos.

\- Que bueno es verlos más cariñosos delante de los demás– musito, mientras Ed y yo deslizamos las miradas a otro lado.

\- ¿Es raro no? – comento Emmett pasando por nuestro lado, mientras mis ojos se fijaron en toda su trayectoria hasta que se sentó en el sofá.

\- Hay cosas más importantes de que hablar – menciono Edward avanzando conmigo al silloncito acostumbrado.

\- Edward te dije que me dejaras ir a la reunión.

\- Maya, ya lo hemos hablado solo los herederos podían estar. Sé que formas y representas a la familia Masen, pero Elizabeth fue especifica. Solo tenían que ir las personas que estipulo. – menciono para acomodarse en el asiento y yo me soltaba el cabello,

\- Bueno al menos alguien la puso en su lugar – decía Maya para verme y sonreírme

\- Eso no importa ya – menciono Emmett que estaba con las piernas cruzadas – a todo esto, debo decir que rápido vuelan las noticias

\- En mi defensa, yo no pedí información solo me lo dieron

\- Tiene nombre y apellido – soltó Masen para verlo con algo de intriga – Alec Cullen ¿Te suena Maya?

\- Claro, es mi amigo – se defendió ella para sentarse recta – no te pongas con comentarios adolescentes Edward…

\- Bien, la cosa esta más horrible de lo que pensé – manifestó Emmett. Su expresión notaba el agotamiento de todo esto.

\- De acuerdo, Maya nos dejas hablar a solas ¿por favor? – se apresuró Ed para que pudiera conversar con un poco más de libertad.

\- Por supuesto, voy a ir con Rosalie, me necesita – se paró con elegancia propio de un Masen y al irse deslizo las dos puertas para unirlas y quedar en privado.

\- ¿Tan terrible es? – menciono Ed preocupado

\- Terrible no, pero si muy engorros. Esto es como un juego de ajedrez, ellos movieron a sus peones ahora una vez que ya están listos recién han salido para ver el terreno.

\- Todos han venido aprobar como estamos - mencione para verlo mientras me acomodaba el cabello

\- Es más que eso… están en jaque mate y si sigue su curso esto se volverá…

\- No – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

\- Ya no soporto más, que todos estén metiendo sus narices en donde no los han llamado – comento Edward mientras colocaba sus codos en sus piernas

\- Tranquilo – musite para cruzarme de piernas – Emmett buscara una solución ¿No es así?

\- Claro, pero tienen que ver que esto no es fácil, Benjamín ya los ato de manos

\- Pero no del todo – comente de pronto – dijiste que yo tengo un leve porcentaje en la empresa...

\- Si – menciono Emmett para verme

\- Entonces quizás podamos apoyarnos en eso

\- ¿A que te refieres? - volteo Edward para verme frunciendo el ceño

\- Podemos averiguar si con eso, estamos a dos puntos de Benjamin – dije inclinándome – solo piénsenlo porque Elizabeth pondría tu esposa en "el documento"- hice comillas en el aire – debe tener algún fin

\- ¿Emmett? - dijo de pronto Masen para verlo, este ya se encontraba evaluando mis palabras

\- La deducción de tu esposa – moví mi cabeza en su dirección para entornar los ojos, se estaba volviendo muy pesado – puede tener algo de cierto

\- Bueno, analizándolo me case solo para tener la empresa por completo...

\- Pero tu madre no pensaba así – salió una sonrisa tierna de ese rostro que serio que acostumbraba tener Emmett en asuntos de negocios – tu madre siempre pensó que tu podías tener un amor verdadero... entonces pensando así, es posible que ella considero que al casarte estarías confiando en esa persona por completo – musito para verme al final

\- Es probable – comento Edward con pesar – Elizabeth siempre fue romántica, pero al margen de eso... prácticamente estaba poniendo un porcentaje a un desconocido ¿Por qué? -se puso a pensar

\- Porque la eligieras tú, pero – dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas – en quien más va a confiar una madre sino es en su hijo, pero la verdad de las cosas es que ellas son las que terminan escogiendo a uno

Me voltio a ver y entendí claramente el concepto de Emmett, esto es por su amor secreto hacia a Rosalie, Pero ¿cómo Rosalie lo iba a escoger, si ella no sabe lo que él siente?

\- ¿Sugieres que vea desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth? - pregunto mi esposo para verlo confundido y hasta incrédulo

\- Claro, pensabas tenerme como una esposa modelo – musite tratando de considerar las palabras de nuestro amigo - quizás por eso hicieron tantas clausulas para que pudieras tener toda la merecida herencia – dije rápido sin pensar

\- Entonces de pronto volteamos para vernos y al mismo tiempo dijimos:

\- ¡Eso es!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Emmett sin entendernos mientras nosotros nos entendíamos más que nunca

\- Pensé que casarme solo fue una clausula más que tenía que cumplir – explico Masen

\- Exacto… - continuando la oración - pero no es así… solo fue para…

\- Protegerme – concluyo él viéndome y sonriéndome

Nuestro amigo trataba de pensar ¿En que instante se perdió en la conversación?

\- Bien Emmett, verifica el documento, pero desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth, como matrimonio. Seguro ahí está la clave de todo esto.

\- Ok – dijo arrastrando las palabras en el instante que los tres nos parábamos para escoltar a Emmett a la puerta.

A los diez minutos, nos encontrábamos subiendo las escaleras para ver a Rosalie. Es molesto que la tía Masen, la alterara de esa forma, pero al acercarnos escuchamos risas. Fue un alivio tremendo ver que Maya y Monse la sabían animar. Parados en la puerta, Rosalie me vio y se acercó corriendo para abrazarme. Algunas veces me sorprendía mucho las actitudes de esta pequeña, sé que es menor que yo por algunos años, pero siento como si tuviera que protegerla de todo. Me vio con ojos convincentes, de alivio y alegría. Me hizo sonreír y luego nos comentó que estaba feliz porque falta muy poco para festejar su cumpleaños, el cual de alguna forma hizo que mi esposo y yo nos comprometiéramos en organizar la fiesta. Nos pasamos una hora hablando los cinco hasta que Monse y Maya decidieron irse a descansar. Dándonos un poco de privacidad para conversar los tres.

\- Sé que debes estar... algo confundida – comenzó a decir Edward para verla de costado porque se sentó a su lado – pero debes saber que

\- No tienen nada de que decirme – musito ella sonriente - sé que se aman que su matrimonio no fue arreglado

\- ¿En serio? - contestamos los dos

\- Si – rio bajito porque ya estaba agotada – tienen un brillo en los ojos, ahora más que antes, pero si lo están, además no solo estuve así por Esme – hizo un gesto en su rostro

\- Fuiste muy valiente en esa reunión - le comenté para sujetarle las manos – enfrentarte así, no creo que se vuelva a meter contigo – musite segura para darle apoyo

\- Gracias a ti – dijo ella con emoción - no quería escuchar más rumores, me mortificaban

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - increpo Ed

\- Te vas a los puños fácilmente – sonrió para verlo apenada – en cambio Bella hace que aprenda a defenderme sola sin necesidad de agresión solo conmigo basta -bostezo de pronto

\- es hora de dejarla dormir- Nos retiramos para que durmiera tranquila y apagamos la luz de su cuarto.

\- Ella a maduro ¿No es cierto?

\- Si, así es – confirme al pararme al frente de mi habitación

\- Gracias a ti – indico tomando un poco de aire – conmigo, ella nunca hubiera enfrentado a Benjamin

\- No – comente en un susurro – Elizabeth prácticamente te dejo la crianza de Rosalie, has hecho un buen trabajo

\- Con tu ayuda, ella está superando cosas – dijo para verme e hipnotizarme con ese color de ojos – nunca podre agradecerte todas las cosas que has hecho por ella

\- Sé que es perder una familia Edward – musite con pesar porque recordaba el día de las noticias – vámonos a dormir

\- Si – me dio un beso en la frente – buenas noches señora Masen

\- Buenas noches... señor Masen

Entre en mi habitación para cerrar la puerta con cuidado, suspiraba porque sentía que esta noche no podría dormir. Me dirigí al ropero que es una habitación, con mucha pereza me sacaba todo y me ponía mi pijama, bueno el vestido de seda de color palo rosa. Me tumbe a la cama, para tratar de dormir, pero no podía. Pensaba en Rosalie, el documento, en los meses que tenía para dejar de ser la señora Masen, en la noche muy distinta que tuve ayer. ¡Carajo! Estuve dando vueltas por horas, estiré mi mano para tomar el reloj. Dos de la mañana, coloque una mano en la frente, quizás un vaso con leche podría ayudarme. Bajé de la cama de un salto, me puse las pantuflas. Me puse una bata corta para acercarme a la puerta, y al abrirla me quedé sorprendida al ver que Edward estaba de pie apoyado con las dos manos en el filo.

\- Edward ¿Qué paso?

\- No podía dormir – susurro a penas para verme algo agitado

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunte para darme cuenta de que su dorso estaba desnudo y traía el pantalón de seda azul marino y la bata larga de la misma calidad. Mi garganta se quedó seca.

\- Ahora que te veo, estoy mejor

Se acerco directamente a mí y capturo mis labios, mientras sus manos se enroscaban en mi cintura, escuche como la puerta se cerraba con ayuda de su pie. Me sentía también en sus brazos que no quería que me soltara. Nuestros besos nos llevaron hasta mi cama y fue ahí donde me hizo quedar toda la noche.

…

Otra noche más que no me deja dormir, señor Masen – le decía mientras tomaba sus dedos y comenzaba a jugar con ellos

\- Y tú tampoco – dijo para deshacer mi juego y abrazarme hacia él - no podía dormir, estaba pensando en varias cosas y en lo de anoche que no pude más, tenía que venir a verte

\- Que bueno que lo hicieras – comente en un suspiro

\- Pero para la próxima te amordazare

\- El que yo gima fuerte puedes considerarte responsable en su totalidad

\- Créeme que me hace sentir más que orgulloso escuchar eso – comento sonriente, es tan diferente cuando está aquí conmigo – en serio contigo puedo dormir bien

\- Opino lo mismo – musite sonriente y algo débil porque el sueño me vencía

\- Mañana nos toca hacer muchas cosas – susurro él para abrazarme más y sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba

\- Eso fue tu culpa

\- No – dijo bajando el tono de su voz – fue tu idea ser parte del comité de la fiesta de Rosalie

\- No, fue tu idea – comencé a decir mientras estaba siendo arrastrada por el sueño magnifico

\- Ya – susurro Ed sonriendo un poco – fue mi culpa... buenas noches preciosa

\- Buenas noches empresario

En sus brazos, encontré la paz que necesitaba para poder dormir y que relajante fue.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD

\- ¿Crees que este negocio estaba bien para firmarlo ahora? - le pregunte para bajar los documentos y verla. Ella estaba concentrada en ese negocio que tanto le costó organizar

\- Pues la verdad si – dijo ella para poner los documentos en el escritorio y colocar su firma

\- Listo abra que enviarlo por correo para que lo firmen – comente mientras tomaba los papeles y dejar mi firma

\- Señor y señora tiene reunión a la una para ver el evento de Rosalie

\- Cierto por unos instantes lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Tan rápido? - se sorprendió lo rápido que puede ser Maya y Monse para organizar todo. Si, ellas si que pueden ser veloces – Bueno está bien, aplaza las reuniones de la señora y los míos coordínate con Chelsea

\- Si señor - musito para irse apretando el paso

\- Bueno – me dije poniendo sus manos encima de los mangos de la silla para ayudarse a ponerse sobre sus pies – me voy para la oficina a traer mis cosas

\- No tardes – musite estando de pie para verme de reojo mientras dejaba los documentos ordenados a un lado

\- Claro – sonreí para verla partir. Ella cruzo la puerta y en seguida vi que Chelsea la abordaba por el pasillo. Necesitábamos un descanso de todo este lugar, me puse a pensar entonces noté que Kate estaba acercándose de nuevo. - ¿Qué paso Kate?

\- Señor, la reunión con el proveedor es urgente que lo tome para las tres. Solo tendrán dos horas para que pueda ver algunos detalles con la señorita Rosalie

\- Está bien, envía esto por correo, asegúrate que lo firmen ahora para que pueda proceder la compra – comente para apagar la laptop - ¿Algo más?

\- Si, el señor Falconi está buscando a la señora Masen

Mis ojos se abrieron, la viene a buscar... ¿Qué no le quedó claro que no puede venir a verla?

\- ¿Hace cuánto está aquí? - pregunte para tomar mi saco de la silla y ponerlo

\- No mucho señor, menos de cinco minutos

\- Eso significa que Bella no sabe que lo está buscando – pregunte para botarme el saco

\- No, Chelsea no tuvo tiempo de verlo porque se fue hablar directo con la señora

\- Perfecto, que espere en la recepción - musite ya que se me ocurrió algo

\- Si señor

Se retiro de la oficina por una de las puertas que estaba abierta y termine de acomodarme el saco, aproveche en que la recepción no da a la vista directa de nuestras oficinas. De pronto Bells entraba a mi oficina para verme algo sonriente y se detuvo muy cerca de mí.

\- ¿Vamos? Se nos va hacer tarde

\- Claro – comente en el instante que nos encaminábamos a la puerta y antes que diera un paso afuera, la retuve dando vuelta y haciendo que su espalda chocara con una de las puertas que estaba cerrada y la bese con una intensidad tan fuerte que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de huir. Luego deslice mi mano por su frágil cintura, ella me correspondía como solo hace unas horas y solo nos detuvimos cuando nos faltaba el aire.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - susurro agitada y sorprendida con la sonrisa en sus labios

\- Solo las ganas de querer besarte ¿Estuvo mal? - comente para soltarla un poco antes de que quisiera retenerla de nuevo y luchar con todas las ganas que tenía en hacerla mía.

\- Muy por lo contrario – menciono al acomodarse la blusa – pero no podemos retrasarnos más

\- Lo sé - dije algo cabizbajo no quería ir, pero ya estábamos comprometidos en ir

\- Descuida, si más tarde no puedes dormir algo me dice que volverás a visitarme

\- Señora Masen – le dije juguetonamente - ¿Esta coqueteando conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que no, pero a comparación de usted, al menos soy algo más discreta

\- Eres mi esposa – concluí para acomodarle el cabello suelto – me dieron ganas de besarte

Rio un poco y me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

\- Es hora – musito para abrir la puerta y yo seguirla en el instante que mi mano se posicionaba en su cintura

\- Eres mi esposa – concluí para susurrarle en el oído – me dieron ganas de besarte, ella reacciono ante mi acercamiento, poniéndose algo tensa.

\- Compórtate – me advirtió sonriente

\- Está bien – alargue las palabras en el instante que chocamos con Felipe que estaba de pie con las manos en el bolsillo

\- ¿Felipe? - pronuncio ella sorprendida, así que él la buscaba y ella ni cuenta

\- Hola Bella – menciono algo distante mientras veía mi mano depositada en su cintura – vine para irnos almorzar como quedamos

\- Cierto – menciono de pronto ella tratando de ocultar un gesto de molestia, pero no se deshacía de mi agarre – Felipe, en realidad lo siento, pero tengo que ir con Ed a ver algunas cosas importantes de Rosalie, se me olvido comentarlo

\- Está bien, entiendo – menciono tratando de comprender mientras fruncía el ceño

\- Yo te mandare un mensaje en el instante que tengo un día libre ¿Esta bien? - musito ella sin alejarse de mi lado

\- De acuerdo

Solo pudo decir mientras comenzábamos a caminar, sin embargo, se ponía a su costado para seguir coordinando, logre escuchar que ella en compensación lo invitaría a la fiesta de Rosalie. Ante eso no podía hacer nada. Nos detuvimos en el ascensor y felizmente las puertas se abrieron más rápido e hice entrar a Bella antes que se anime entrar o peor que ella lo haga pasar.

\- Entonces me llamas – musito en el instante que presionaba el botón

\- Si claro – comento ella pocos segundos antes que se cerrara la puerta, ella volteo de repente y me dio un golpe en el brazo

\- ¿Se te va hacer costumbre?

\- Eso fue grosero – musito para regañarme mientras se daba cuenta de lo que hice – me besaste apropósito

\- Puede que si... puede que no – sonreí con verdaderas ganas – pero nunca dudes que siempre quiero besarte – me acerque a ella y de pronto puso sus dedos encima de mis labios

\- Te has portado mal – comento ella enarcando una ceja – hasta más tarde y si se me antoja

Se abrió las puertas y empezó a caminar como toda una dama. Sonreí con humor y solté de pronto

\- ¿Puedo hacer que se te antoje?

.

.

.

POV BELLA

Al pasar de los días Ed y yo nos comprendíamos cada vez más. Últimamente se acostumbró a dormir en mi cuarto, cada vez que no podía conciliar el sueño venía a tocarme la puerta y yo fingía despertarme. Pero no podía mentir también me hacía bien estar a su lado. En la empresa casi todo se podía manejar, claro con una molestia porque teníamos que enviar todos los negocios a Benjamin y Black, que felizmente no hizo más alboroto desde el día de la reunión. Mientras Alice no parecía estar interesada esos temas, salvo que llego a sus oídos, la fiesta de Rosalie, no teniendo más remedio que enviarle una invitación para que fuera. Me parecía increíble que con lo avanzado a su embarazo no quiera descansar un poco. Deslice mis ojos, sin proponérmelo hacia el calendario que tenía en el escritorio. Suspire lentamente. Si. La empresa podía controlar todo, pero menos el tiempo. En cuanto Alice cumpla siete meses de embarazo, mi contrato le quedara solo cuatro meses para su vencimiento y eso pasara hoy en la noche. Deje el lapicero a un lado para recostarme en la silla, y pensar un poco tratando de ver la televisión, pero fue inútil. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso no quería esto desde un principio? Terminar los dichosos 13 meses para poder ser libre con Seth, que cada vez se recuperaba más rápido. Ahora está en un departamento que le conseguí más una terapista física de tiempo completo para que lo cuidara, más Leah que se mudó al departamento para que lo vigilara en la semana porque los fines de semana se iba a trabajar con Carmen. ¿Por qué ahora me preocupaba el tiempo? Me ponía a pensar mientras tomaba mi abrigo, y apagaba la televisión. Edward había salido para tener una reunión afuera, así que aproveche en irme a la casa para alistarme. En el estado despistado que me encontraba es mejor que Demetri me llevara a la casa.

\- Señora Masen, ¿El camino largo?

\- Si – musite con pesar

Extrañaría todo esto. El recorrido de la empresa hasta la casa, mi casa, que por muchos meses fui la dueña y señora. Me sentía melancólica y el clima de Seattle no ayudaba mucho, estaba gris y todo apuntaba que llovería. Al entrar a la casa, sentí otra punzada de nostalgia. Me quede parada en la puerta viendo todo, grabándolo en mi memoria.

\- Bella – decía Rosalie muy animada y sonriente como nunca antes, bajando con rapidez las escaleras – que bueno que llegaras

\- Si – dije para verla y despabilar mis pensamientos. – veo que ya todo está organizado

\- Desde la diez de la mañana que no ha dejado de llegar todos los preparativos. ¿Los has visto?

\- No, acabo de llegar – bajo el último escalón y me tomo de la mano para darme un paseo por todo el jardín con la amplia recepción donde recibirían a todos sus invitados. Varios señores seguían colocando todos los adornos.

\- Maya y Alec se fueron a comprar algunas cosas de último minuto como las flores que faltaban para la escalera. Monse se fue atraer a los estilistas que me maquillaran, lo bueno es que Angeles y Jeremy se ofreció en traer nuestros vestidos porque tuvieron un retraso en la boutique.

\- Ya veo – musite mientras veía todos los meseros entrar y acomodar algunas cosas – entonces me voy arreglando

\- Claro – sonrió ella mientras alguien la llamaba y su atención se fuera directamente a la organizadora

Me di media vuelta y subí con una mano puesta en el barandal, lentamente. Bueno quizás la tina me quite el malestar repentino.

…

\- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto llamando mi atención Edward mientras su mano apretaba ligeramente mi cintura

\- Si, solo que... con todo esto de la empresa y la solución que todavía no encuentra Emmett... se vuelve más estresante todo – musite mientras trataba de ponerme el collar, él sonrió y sustituyo mis manos por las suyas para luego abrazarme por atrás.

\- Ya no te preocupes por eso, es la noche de Rosalie, y la primera noche que celebramos como familia

\- Tienes razón - musite para verlo contagiándome de su entusiasmo - ¿Te agrada la idea de que somos como una familia no?

\- Somos familia, preciosa – me dio un beso en el hombro descubierto – por cierto, te ves hermosa hoy

\- Pensé que no te gustaba que utilizara vestidos así – musite al darme vuelta y subir mi pierna hasta sus caderas, aprovechando la abertura de la pierna

Él acaricio mi pierna con una suavidad única y luego me vio con intensidad.

\- Mujer no quieres que te deje salir de esta habitación ¿No es así? - musito para darme un beso en el área que se encontraba despejado de mi cabello

\- Quizás – musite comiéndome un leve gemido mientras su mano se apoderaba de mi pierna por completo

\- Isabella – decía al depositar sus besos en mi cuello mientras su mano avanzaba y me apoyaba en la cómoda donde estaba mi set de maquillaje – y si bajamos tarde a la reunión

\- No me molestaría – musite para gemir un poco mientras sus labios tocaban mis senos que estaban un poco descubiertos por el escote que traía, pero la magia acabaría con dos golpes en la puerta

\- Chicos, los estamos esperando, apúrense – menciono Maya detrás de la puerta

\- Ya bajamos – comento Edward al alejarse un poco de mi a regañadientes – descuida, en la noche te raptare un ratito

Me reí un poco y acomodándome el cabello, estaba lista para bajar.

\- ¿Lista para bajar señora Masen? – me dijo para darme su brazo

\- Si, y ¿Usted señor Masen? – musite para colocar mi mano

\- Mientras este a tu lado y pueda verte a dónde vas con ese vestido, si

Sonreímos y salimos de la habitación para recibir a todos los invitados, nos dirigimos hasta la escalera y todos se quedaron en silencio. Si, la familia Masen por primera vez en todo su esplendor.

…

\- Lindísima fiesta – no dejaba de mencionar la señora de unos de los inversionistas al tomar su cuarta copa de vino tinto

\- Fue la organización de mi esposa y con mi familia – comento Edward para darme un beso en la frente.

\- Sin duda tienes buenos gustos, querida – menciono la señora

\- Muchas gracias – mencione cortésmente mientras la señora comenzó de nuevo a parlotear

El patio quedo más que bello, todo iluminado de la manera que Rosalie quería, volteaba para ver como se reía y disfrutaba todo. Recordé que solo hace unos minutos, Edward y yo la esperábamos al pie de la escalera cuando bajaba con un esplendor único y maravilloso, le sacaron fotos, como si fuera una estrella y después a los tres. Posteriormente, algunas palabras emotivas de parte de Maya porque recalco que es la primera vez que nos presentábamos como familia, seguido por algunas palabras de Monse, que hicieron correr algunas lágrimas a la homenajeada. Después vino las palabras de Ed y mías, agradeciendo a todos que hayan venido. La casa estaba más llena que de costumbre y eso me hacía sentir algo preocupada, no sabía porque, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento. En algunas ocasiones Edward y yo tuvimos que hablar con diferentes grupos de personas. Si, esto es una fiesta, pero no quita que hablemos de negocios con algunas personas. De vez cuando veía si Emmett ya había llegado. Estaba algo retrasado.

\- ¿Todo bien, señora Masen? – me decía Chelsea que también fue invitada junto con Kate por si algún negocio salía, ellas estaban para darnos el soporte necesario

\- ¿El señor Brandon ha llegado? – pregunte para ver la entrada

\- Acaban de llegar, señora – musito ella en el instante que los vi cruzar la puerta

\- Bella – decía entusiasmada Arianna que colgaba del brazo de Scott

\- Que bueno que llegaran, estaba preocupada por ustedes – decía más aliviada

\- Estamos bien, solo que alguien se tardó en cambiarse – intervino Scott al ver a Emmett y este sonreía

\- Tenía que estar presentable – se defendió mi amigo

\- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – musito Ariana estirando el cuello para ver donde se hallaba su mejor amiga

\- Esperándote, está al lado de Rafael con Jeremy y Angeles

\- Así que mi cuñado esta con Angeles – menciono Ariana recordando que solo hace una semana Scott se animó en pedirle que fuera su novia, imagino esa conversación con los padres de Emmett y con él también

\- Pues creo que si – mencione feliz que mi amigo encontrara alguien con quien compartir las cosas

\- ¿Vamos a saludarlos quieres? – menciono ella tiernamente a Scott que ya no pudo decir no

Se fueron prácticamente corriendo y Chelsea nos dio un espacio de privacidad.

\- En serio pensé que no vendrías – musite para tomar el ultimo sorbo de mi copa

\- Por un instante no vengo – dijo al con un gesto incomodo cuando Rosalie estaba riendo con Rafael – pero… el no verla por su cumpleaños, me mataba más

\- ¿Se lo piensas decir? – susurre para llamar su atención

\- Por ahora no – dijo al poner sus manos en los bolsillos - ¿Edward? ¿Dónde está?

\- Hablando con unos inversionistas, ya sabes cada uno tiene que conquistar más personas

\- Veo que Alice también fue invitada – menciono para soñarla con su mentón

\- Protocolo – me encogí de hombros – al igual que Esme, pero esta no me dio pelea tampoco habla

\- Quizás porque teme que tu mano vuelva impactar contra su rostro – rio un poco, arrancándome una sonrisa

\- Y vaya que lo haría de nuevo – dije mientras dejaba la copa a un lado

Entonces que un mozo se aproximaba a recoger mi copa, le di un espacio para que la tomara y me quedo mirando. Sentí una sensación muy extraña.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – menciono de pronto Edward que ya me tenía abrazada y yo sin darme cuenta

\- No – dije sin ser tan convincente – es que… no creo haber visto hoy en la tarde a ese mozo

\- Descuida, son tantos que ni si quiera yo puedo recordar el rostro de todos – menciono para darme un beso en la mano – Emmett llegas tarde

\- Pero con elegancia – decía con un gesto – tengo que hablar con ustedes

\- ¿Ahora? – mencionamos los dos

\- Es sobre el documento, creo que Isabella tenía razón – musito para verme y enarcar una ceja – tu esposa es brillante

\- Tenemos que estar con Rosalie, ahora – comunico Edward mientras yo veía con asombro

\- Bueno, si. Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta – menciono para ver por todos lados

De pronto Chelsea y Kate se aproximaron al mismo tiempo para interrumpir nuestra conversación.

\- Ustedes dos ¿Se han propuesto en manteros alejados? – musito serio mi esposo porque no hemos tenido ni si quiera la oportunidad de bailar un poco

\- Señor – menciono ella para vernos apenada – es que solo seguimos ordenes

\- Está bien – musito dejando un lado la copa que recién había tomado - ¿Quién vino?

\- El inversionista que recomendaba el señor Jeremy

\- Yo me encargo de él – menciono Masen - ¿Mi esposa con quien tiene que ir?

\- Solo dar un saludo de bienvenida a la familia Thompson – comunico Chelsea

\- Hora de trabajar – susurre en el instante que Ed me daba un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos a las ocho para poder darle el regalo a Rosalie, en el cuarto ella, te espero ahí

\- Claro – nos sonreímos y luego suspiramos.

Cada uno se fue para hacer el papel de anfitriones. Asegurándonos que Emmett se fuera con Rosalie y los demás para que no estuviera solo. Me dirigí a la puerta para mover un poco las mejillas y practicar la sonrisa fingida que tenía casi una hora puesta en mi rostro. Recibí a los invitados lo más rápido que pude para volver a la fiesta. Unas cuantas sonrisas, un poco de humor y listo. Con una excusa vaga y tonta me dirigí a la pista de baile para ver si todo anda bien, la banda tocaba música suave y algunos invitados bailaban. Sutilmente me fije en mi reloj, iban hacer las diez para las ocho. Alce un poco el mentón para ver si Edward estaba hablando con alguien, pero no estaba, seguro ya fue con Rosalie. Decidí tomar un atajo entonces me escabullí por la cocina, que estaba llena de mozos y mesera, con el chef gritando por doquier y en cuanto me di la vuelta para las escaleras, escuché una conversación que provenía del cuarto de la limpieza.

\- Si claro, señor – contesto uno

Me aproxime un poco para escuchar mas

\- Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan – comento la misma persona

Quizá aproximar mi cabeza, pero la luz estaba muy fuerte, si me aproximaba es muy probable que mi sombra me delatara. Con mucho cuidado me apegue a la pared y al filo de la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

\- Si señor, los tres estamos aquí, no fallaremos

Termino de decir. ¡Carajo! No hay mucho que pensar. Es un atentado. Con sutileza me aparte del lugar hasta llegar de nuevo a la cocina. Me sentía agitada y mi pulso estaba acelerado. No puede ser, no puedo permitirlo, no en la fiesta de Rosalie que con tanto anhelo espero. Esquive a todos los meseros. Prácticamente corrí del lugar y al salir, algunos invitados me veían desconcertadamente. Note que estaba en el jardín. Buscaba en el mar de gente a los guardaespaldas, a mis amigos, a Chelsea o Kate, a alguien. ¡Mierda! No estaban, entonces comencé a caminar entre la multitud. De pronto note que Mike estaba parado viendo todo, el me vio y se acercó mientras se me ponía a mi lado.

\- Señora ¿Qué ocurre porque esta tan agitada? – menciono el viéndome más que preocupada

\- ¿Dónde está Edward? – le pregunte casi gritando mientras avanzaba entre la gente para bajar algunas gradas y acercarme un poco al escenario para ver si desde ahí notaba algo

\- No sé, señora

\- ¡Carajo! – gruñí por lo bajo, tomé el vestido subiéndolo un poco para dar vuelta y dirigirme a las pequeñas escaleras y subir de nuevo – Mike, avisa a todos que hay tres personas infiltradas ¿Hay seguridad en el jardín? – decía mientras dejaba ese espacio a mis espaldas y me entraba a la pista de baile, testado de gente

\- En cada punto, tanto en la recepción de la casa como en el salón de baile, también se puso seguridad en el piso de los cuartos con en la parte de arriba de las escaleras – menciono rápido

Recordé rápidamente, el plan de seguridad que nos mostró la agencia para este tipo de eventos

\- Quiero que la seguridad esté atento a cualquier cosa– susurre bajo para no alarmar a los invitados – busca a Rosalie y a Edward, ponlos a salvo ¡Ahora! Anuncia que es un código rojo

Decía mientras recordaba algunas alertas que Edward y yo decidimos tener e informar a todos los de seguridad por si ocurría algo extremo.

\- ¿Y usted señora? – musito mientras me veía y se acercaba a su intercomunicador de la manga para indicar a todos – tengo que sacarla de aquí también

\- Primero son ellos – dije firme – yo estaré bien tratare de encontrar al resto.

\- Señora, pero – manifestó él confundido

\- Es una orden, carajo – mencione preocupada y llamando la atención un poco de los invitados

Mike asintió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Comencé de nuevo a caminar entre la gente, no sabía cuál es el objetivo, pero tampoco es difícil de saber. Es uno de nosotros tres, sin embargo, me importaba más resguardar a los Masen antes que a mí. De pronto a lo lejos note que estaban mi grupo de amigos. Me impedí algunas personas el paso, pero no importaba tenía que llegar. La adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, gracias al bombeo agitado de mi corazón, me hacía sentir que podía derribar un tanque. Ya estaba por llegar hacia ellos, cuando de pronto alguien me toma la muñeca haciéndome frenar. Volteé con toda mi molestia encima, no iban a lograr nada de mí, pensé mientras daba cara a quien oso tocarme.

\- ¿Felipe? – pregunte mientras los veía perpleja

\- Tenemos que hablar ahora – decía un poco alto porque la música sonaba algo fuerte – tengo que sacarte de aquí

\- Espera ¿Qué? – musite mientras él me tomaba de los brazos, pero yo me alejaba – no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora, tengo que hablar con los chicos, tengo que sacarlos de aquí – decía al tratar de zafarme de su agarre

\- Eso ya no importa, entiende tengo que sacarte de aquí

\- ¿Pero que ocurre? Felipe tengo algo más importante que hacer – le dije utilizando toda la adrenalina que tenia del cuerpo para empujarlo de nuevo alejándolo con rapidez

\- Bella, escúchame

Y de pronto lo inesperado paso. Se escucho unos disparos al aire que provenían del jardín haciendo detener todo, la música, el baile, la felicidad y mi corazón. Por Dios que mi familia este bien, fue lo único que pude pensar.

POV EDWARD

Ya estábamos llegando a la puerta mientras ayudaba a subir las escaleras por culpa del vestido, ella se estaba retrasando seguro Bella ya estaba ahí. Los de seguridad se abrieron un poco, rompiendo su fila horizontal que está arriba de las escaleras. Sam y Tyler estaban escoltándonos en todo instante, mantenían su distancia para poder platicar con privacidad. Estábamos caminando lento y al alzar la vista note que Bella no estaba, seguro también se le hizo un poco tarde. Hice una seña para llamar a Sam y este se aproximó rápido.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – le pregunte en ese instante se llevó el intercomunicador y solicito información

\- Los chicos no la han visto pero seguro no tarda en subir, además con tantos invitados es difícil caminar

\- Ya te oí – menciono Rosalie riendo un poco

Sam se apartó y nosotros seguíamos caminando hacia su cuarto.

\- Hermano ¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí? – decía algo aburrida porque quería seguir hablando con sus invitados

\- Relájate es una sorpresa – mientras notábamos que la ventana del jardín estaba abierta y todo el sonido se infiltraba más la imagen de algunos invitados bailando

\- Si que es toda una fiesta – decía feliz – gracias por esto Edward, a ti y Bella

\- Pequeña te mereces esto y más – le sonreí para abrazarla

Al verla note que traía una expresión triste, no quería preguntarle, pero sabía porque estaba así.

\- No estés triste – le dije en el instante que ella alzaba la vista

\- La extraño mucho Edward – musito con pena – extraño a mamá

\- Ella siempre estará en nuestros corazones – le mencione para dar un suspiro y abrazar con fuerza

\- A veces pienso que mamá me dio un gran regalo – dijo mientras sus cabellos descansaban en mi pecho

\- ¿Así? ¿Cuál fue? – pregunte con verdadera intriga

\- Que tuviera un hermano como tú y que pusiera a Bella en esta casa

Sus palabras me hicieron detenerme por un instante. Rosalie si que estaba muy influenciada por la presencia de Bella. No sabía si preocuparme o alegrarme. Normalmente Rosalie no expresa sus sentimientos a nadie, con las justas brinda una sonrisa coqueta, pero nada más. En cambio, con Bella, es diferente. Pero siento que tenía razón, que Bella entrara en nuestras vidas, nos hizo unir más como hermanos… pero el tiempo avanza y la permanencia de ella estaba más al borde de acabar con su estadía en esta casa. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar las dudas que no venían al caso.

\- Si, Bella es un regalo, un hermoso regalo

Estaba teniendo los minutos más bonitos con mi hermana. Pero esos minutos acabarían en menos de lo que pensé.

Se escucho de pronto varios disparos al aire, haciendo alzar mi vista al jardín, que es ahí donde provenía. La ventana daba la vista necesaria para que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. La gente se apartó y se comenzaron a correr por todos lados, alejándose del mozo que tenía la pistola. Carajo, no lo pensé más, tomé a una asustada Rosalie por los brazos.

\- Edward ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Todo va a salir bien – musite para abrir la puerta de su cuarto

En ese instante Sam, se acercaba a mí con la pistola en sus manos apuntando abajo.

\- Señor, Mike acaba de dar un código rojo

Hice entrar de golpe a Rosalie mientras ella me veía con suma preocupación. Esto no podía estar pasando.

\- Edward – decía con algo de nervios – Cuida a Bella por favor

\- Con mi vida – musite mientras la veía – por favor no salgas de aquí.

Cerré la puerta mientras Tyler estaba con la pistola escoltando. Sam caminaba con cuidado viendo para todos lados, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- Bella ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé, señor – decía Sam con la pistola apuntando – la última vez que la vieron fue en el jardín y luego en el salón de baile

\- PUTA MADRE – gruñí – Si le pasa algo les hago responsable, me oíste Sam

\- Si señor – musito concentrado en las cosas que hacia

Apresure el paso y empuje a todos los de seguridad, baje con rapidez en las escaleras, no sin antes indicarles que nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía permitido el pase. Con mucha velocidad, pase la escalera hasta llegar a los últimos escalones, y en cada grada que bajaba solo tenía el pensamiento en Bella, si está herida, o le cayó la bala al aire, o que por defender a alguno de nuestros amigos ella salió lastimada. Matare al que le hiciera o tocara uno solo de sus cabellos. Cuando estuve en el suelo, noté que toda la gente salía despavorida. Dios, Bella ¿Dónde estás? Sam y yo caminábamos rápido en el instante que mis demás guardaespaldas se me unían. Escuchaba como Sam daba indicaciones a los demás para que sacaran a todos de aquí. En la puerta principal estaban cuatro de seguridad sacando toda la gente, mientras yo esquivaba a todos para dirigirme a la cocina es la parte más rápida para llegar al jardín. Se escuchó otros disparos que provenían de la sala, haciendo agachar a los que estaban cerca, pero esto no duro porque los de seguridad, lo derribaron con violencia. Mis guardaespaldas me rodearon y fue entonces que al voltear vi a Bella con Felipe donde este trataba de jalarla, pero ella no se dejaba. Desgraciado si este tenía que ver con todo lo ocurrido lo destrozaría. ¿Dónde estaba los guardaespaldas de mi esposa? ¡Carajo! Al dirigirme hacia ella, me enfrente a los invitados que salían corriendo y gritando de la sala de baile. Trataba de correr en su dirección, pero se me hacía imposible llegar hasta que pronto se escuchó un disparo muy cerca de ella. Sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba quieto, frio y estático. No le pudo caer a ella. No puede ser ella. NO.

\- ¡BELLA! – grite en el instante que empuje a todos los guardaespaldas y la vi tendida en el suelo a un lado

Sam no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó con todos a sus fuerzas al distraído mozo que tenía la pistola. Me acerque lo más rápido posible a ella empujando con una fuerza innecesaria a las personas hasta que logre llegar. La vi tendida y muchas cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza. Me agache con todos los pensamientos desesperados que tenía hasta que alce su rostro para verla.

\- ¿BELLA? – le grite ella pestañeo varias veces la vi por completo, pero no había ningún rastro de sangre o herida salvo lo que sus muñecas y brazos sufrieron, solo por unos minutos el alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

POV BELLA

POV BELLA

\- ¿Estás heridas? ¡Isabella responde! - musito de pronto Edward para sacudirme por los brazos en el instante que me alzaba, yo no terminaba de reaccionar y de entender que acaba de pasar. Pestañeaba varias para emitir palabra, pero nada. Sentí que mi esposo se alejó un poco para verme por completo - ¡ISABELLA!

\- No - logre decir de pronto - no, estoy herida, pero... pero...

\- Traigan a mi equipo de seguridad, ahora - le decía mi esposo a Felix mientras la gente salía corriendo del lugar mientras veía al mozo que estaba siendo imposibilitado por Sam y Demetri con otros dos más. Le quitaron el arma y lo tenía enmarrocado por la espalda. De pronto escuche que se volvieron a quejar, ambos volteamos y me quede helada

\- No puede ser - mencione al verlo echado con la mano puesta cerca del hombro donde había impactado la bala mientras yo me llevaba las dos manos a hacia mi boca y me encorvaba un poco

\- Llamen a una ambulancia - grito Edward al acercarse con rapidez mientras se sacaba el saco para hacerle un bollo y se le ponía de bajo de la cabeza. Me acerque en el instante que Sam le tiro su saco a mi esposo, este lo cogió y lo presiono contra la herida. - tienes que resistir Felipe…

\- Felipe, pero ¿Qué hiciste? – le dije para verlo mientras yo estaba arrodillada

\- No… no iba a dejar que… te hicieran daño… por eso te empuje – decía con algo de agitación y un hilo de voz por el dolor que le debe estar ocasionando la bala

\- Es mejor que no hables, entra más oxígeno y se vuelve más difícil – le decía Edward viéndolo con ojos de tensión

\- Hey Cullen - dijo el mozo mientras su cabeza estaba de costado pegado contra el suelo - hoy no le cayó la bala a tu esposa o tu hermana, pero la próxima no fallaran

Me quede con la boca abierta y por unos segundos, sentí que unos escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, estática, en ese instante Edward me tomo la mano y haciéndome que lo vea

\- Quédate aquí y no veas por favor... ¡Sam! - grito para que rápidamente este se parara y reemplazara a Edward.

Es imposible no verlo, ya que me seguía quedando inmóvil. Mi esposo se aproximó al mozo, este ya se hallaba de rodillas, entonces sin previo aviso le dio un golpe en el rostro de tal forma que se quedó algo noqueado, pero tenía conciencia

\- Nadie, va a tocar mi esposa o mi hermana… Imbécil – musito para darle una patada final en el estómago… pero Edward no se quedó tranquilo con eso. Le golpeo el rostro una y otra vez, es como si no sacara toda la rabia que tenía encima, ya no quería ver más y grite:

\- Edward, PARA – este se detuvo a los pocos centímetros de impactar nuevamente.

\- Señor, la señora Masen tiene razón hay testigos – decía mientras volteábamos a ver algunas personas que se resguardaron con los objetos que estaba a su alcance

No podía creer las cosas que estaban pasando. ¿En que instante ocurrió todo esto? ¿Por qué le hacían tanto daño a Edward? Me sentía confundida, mi cuerpo no podías, sentía que me iba a desplomar y de pronto alguien me llamo con fuerza, alce la vista. Es mi esposo.

\- Ya estas a salvo, tranquila – decía para abrazarme mientras yo estaba de rodillas, viendo a Felipe y las sirenas que retumbaban en toda la calle y que se escuchaba cada vez más próximo – te recuperaras Felipe, tienes que

\- Claro Edward… no te dejare el camino… fácil – decía mientras gemía de dolor, yo me quedaba quieta, inmóvil hasta que de pronto llego los paramédicos y la policía. Comenzaron a llevarse a Felipe con el mozo, siendo ambos escoltados.

Cerré mis ojos porque ya no quería ver más, me aferré a Edward con todas mis fuerzas porque no quería que se vaya de mi lado, entonces alce la vista y le pregunte con desesperación:

\- ¿Rosalie? ¿Ella está bien?

\- Escoltada en su cuarto – musito para abrazarme con más fuerza y dándome besos en la frente – estamos bien eso es lo que importa

Me aferre más a él mientras trataba de levantarnos. Con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie, estaba con todos los nervios y la preocupación encima. Edward no me soltaba y yo respiraba muy agitadamente. Alce la vista y note que todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, prácticamente estaba irreconocible. Suspiré con pesar, vi que todo estaba roto y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaba unos sillones, y a mi mente llego la memoria de nuestros amigos.

\- Edward, los chicos… nuestros amigos… estaban ahí en esa esquina… ¿Dónde están? – decía jalándolo de la solapara

\- ¿Espera que dices no entiendo? – musito desconcertado

\- Antes que ocurriera el disparo aquí – me tomaba pausas porque me costaba hablar – los vi allá – señale la esquina que estaba algo lejos de nosotros – todos estaban ahí, ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

\- No, no, pero lo vamos a encontrar – decía mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos, pero las noticias no tardarían. Escuche algunos pasos corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- Señor - gritaba Sam mientras volvía de dejar al mozo con los policías – algo ha pasado

\- ¡Carajo! ¿Mas cosas? – decía molesto y no es para menos

\- Se trata de los Cooper, señor – reporto Sam dejándonos fríos a los dos

\- ¿Cómo dices? – le dije soltándome un poco del agarre de Edward

\- Se trata del joven Scott – determinaba con algo de pesar y colocando sus manos en la cintura.

\- No. No. No puede ser – decía con desesperación - él no puede estar… no puede estar…

Decía mientras me agitaba más y más. Haciendo que Edward, tratara de calmarme, pero imposible, tan solo de pensar que él podría estar… no debe ser un error, un grave error. De pronto recordé la conversación de las personas que escuché en la habitación de limpieza. Entonces, me puse a pensar y si los objetivos no solo fuimos mi familia y yo. No puede ser esto entonces es más grave de lo que pensé.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Chicas un capitulo más. Espero les guste la narración de Edward y Bella. Bien aqui tenemos a un Bella algo melancolica pero ahora su familia esta en peligro, sobre todo porque estuvieron a punto de lastimar a Rosalie Hummm ¿ustedes quien piensa que pude ser? ¿Scott estara bien? Haganmelo saber mediante sus comentarios! En el proximo capitulo veremos que pasara con la familia Masen al igual de todos las personas que estuvieron en la reunion...ya lo sabremos el proximo domingo._

 _Pd: Debo de decirle que mi parte favorita de este capitulo es cuando Edward le dice al final a Bella saliendo del ascensor: ¿Puedo hacer que se te antoje?_

 _Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen apoyando el fic, gracias por estar animar a los adelanto por facebook en los grupos y lo comentarios que realizan por fanfiction, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a..._

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei_ _, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano,_ _Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios que son gratificantes saber sus opiniones. Tambien un anuncio especial a Mary Silvan que es mi Beta en este fic!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a mas lectores y autores les vaya gustan el fic, les invito a leer el siguiente capitulo y dejenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	12. LOS SWAN - PARTE 1 Y 2

**CAPITULO 12: LOS SWAN**

 **PARTE 1**

\- POV BELLA

\- Habla de una vez —musito Edward poniéndose a mi lado— ¿No ves que estas alterando a mi esposa?

\- Es mejor que…

De pronto fue interrumpido por alguien que se aproximaba con apremio

\- Bella —gritaba de pronto Maya mientras me veía y venia corriendo hacia a mí para abrazarme—. ¿Están bien?

\- Si, lo estamos — intervino Edward

\- Al menos algo bueno —Los ojos de Maya transmitían más que solo impresión o preocupación… sino dolor —tienen que venir, Scott esta…

\- ¿Qué le paso? —pregunte para dar un paso adelante

Pero las acciones llegaron antes que sus palabras. Note que en una camilla se llevaban a alguien. La moví un poco y solo me tomo unos segundos reconocerlo. Corría hacia él con mucha prisa.

\- ¡SCOTT! —grite con fuerza, y a pocos pasos de él sentí que mi cuerpo chocaba con algo fuerte que me impedía el paso

\- Bella… Bella —me decía Emmett tratando de llamar mi atención sujetándome por la cintura mientras yo me abalanzaba hacia Scott forcejeando con él

\- Emmett, suéltame ahora —indique al tratar de zafarme del agarre de mi amigo— con un carajo suéltame

Le exigía, al ver como pasaba delante de mí postrado en una camilla directo a la ambulancia. Me moví con brusquedad y estiraba mi mano pero no llegaba.

\- Isabella, escucha —musito para sostenerme con más fuerzas y ponerme sobre mis pies enfrente de él— ya deja que se vaya la ambulancia

\- Pero Emmett —lo veía perpleja y desconcertada tomando sus brazos—. Scott, no puede… estar… déjame pasar con una carajo

\- Está mal herido Bella, si retrasas la ambulancia no podrán hacer su trabajo —me decía para tomarme por los brazos y tranquilizarme con los ojos. Los veía sin dar crédito a las cosas

\- Emmett —llamo Edward mientras se ponía a mi lado y Masa lo seguía— yo le explico

Nuestro amigo asintió y me soltó para darme un rostro melancólico. Edward ocupo su lugar y estaba rodeada por sus brazos.

\- Shhhh, pequeña ya no te alteres —me decía en el instante que llegaban todos nuestros amigos

\- Edward, Bella —nos llamó Rafael nosotros volteamos y me acerque más pausada para ver que todos estén bien pero Jeremy y Ariana en definitiva no lo estaban.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunte mientras los veía, exigiendo saber desasiéndome del agarre de mi esposo

\- Ay Bella, es mi culpa —lloro Ariana, ella estaba con los ojos rojos y colorada por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo—. Scott me saco del salón y entonces me llevo donde había algunos muebles, me hizo agacharme detrás del mueble con el armario donde están los platos para que pueda refugiarme y en el instante que se paró para poder ayudar a las personas, lo perdí de vista a los pocos minutos escucho un disparo y cuando salí de mi escondite —dijo para tomar un poco de aire— él estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente… por más que pedí ayuda nadie venía

\- Me voy para la clínica —decía Jeremy que estaba impresionado y desorientado, así no podía manejar

\- Yo voy contigo —hablo Edward— no estás en condiciones de manejar

\- También voy —comunique para dar un paso hacia adelante pero inmediatamente Edward me hizo retroceder

\- No Bella —musito para negar con la cabeza poniéndose frente

\- Edward tengo que estar con Scott, es como mi hermano —le trata de explicar mientras batalla con todas las imágenes que venían a mi mente —él es para mí…

\- Lo sé —me tomo de los brazos y como si fuera una niña pequeña me dijo— sé que tan importante es para ti pero necesito que te quedes aquí, ¿Piensa en Rosalie, que pasaría si baja y no te encuentra a ti o a mí? Ella no estará tranquila al menos que alguno de los dos nos quedemos… además de Sue y Hans necesitan de la señora, te necesitan a ti — me tomo mi rostro con sus manos en el instante que Jeremy se dirigía con Ariana para su auto—. Isabella me acaricio el rostro— yo necesito que la mujer fuerte que eres, guie a todos aquí… además ya no quiero que te pase nada, por favor

Suspire y acaricie su mano para solo asentir. El me vio con profundidad una vez más y de pronto se me acerco para darme un beso tierno pero rápido, el cual correspondí haciéndome sentir más tranquila.

\- Edward cuidad a Ariana por favor —decía un preocupado Emmett

\- La cuidare, descuidad —le aseguro mi esposo— y tú de mi familia

\- No te preocupes

Al segundo siguiente, se encontraba dándole indicaciones a todos para luego desaparecer por la puerta y entonces la casa quedo en silencio.

\- ¿Bella? —llamaba Rosalie preocupada para correr hacia a mí mientras los guardaespaldas se quedan atrás— ¿Qué paso? Y ¿Edward?

\- Tranquila, él está bien —ella vio a todo el lugar que estaba desordenado y algunas cosas rotas jarrones y cuadros— ¿Dónde están Jeremy, Scott y Ariana?

Todos me vieron porque sabía que recaía en mí darle la noticia. Suspire mientras daba la razón a Edward.

\- Alguien disparo a Scott por salvar a Ariana —mencione con cuidado para ver como toma la noticia

\- No puede ser —dijo para automáticamente querer ir hacia la puerta, pero logre abrazarla —. Rosalie, Edward ya se fue a la clínica con Jeremy y Ariana

\- Pero tenemos que ir, nos necesitan allá— decía un poco desesperada

\- Lo sé pero en si no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer —le dije para verla con ternura— solo estaremos acumulando más angustia, ellos necesitan espacio… además todo está en las manos del doctor.

Ella asintió después de unos minutos para luego voltear y ver a los demás. Estaba atónica, note como Montse se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, pero estaba desconcertada, deslice mis ojos hacia un lado y note que el jarrón roto de Sue estaba roto. Suspire, solo para ver cómo alguien había destruido mi hogar, mi familia y mis amigos. Entonces, mis manos se volvieron puños, sentía ira y coraje pero como no estarlo. El llanto de Rosalie me hizo reaccionar para ir con ella, su fiesta y todo lo demás se había arruinado.

\- Esto es tu culpa —gritaba alguien a lo lejos, no es necesario alzar la vista para saber que Esme Cullen venía con todo su descargue emocional— guardaespaldas, que no se acerque a nadie— susurre

Acto seguido ellos dieron pasos adelante y formaron una barrera. Rápidamente ella se detuvo pero no dejaba de gritar.

\- Mis hijos pudieron salir heridos, mi familia estuvo apuntó de morir, ¿Que no lo ves? —suspire. Con toda la cólera encima, no podía negar las cosas que me decía. Su familia también había corrido grave peligro pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Me di vuelta y tome a Rosalie por los hombros.

\- Montse, Maya, vengan por favor —indique con dureza— Emmett tú también, ¿Rafael puedes encargarte de las personas que siguen en la casa? No quiero a nadie aquí sino son ustedes

\- Claro, yo me encargo

Los guardaespaldas se aproximaron hacia él para que pudieran apoyarlo. Demetri y Felix estaban a mi lado con Montse, Maya y Emmett, me siguieron haciendo caso omiso a las cosas que decía Esme. Llegue a la recamara de Rosalie haciendo entrar a las chicas para que puedan acompañarla, Emmett por su parte espero afuera.

\- Pequeña tengo que dejarte por unas horas — musite para verla, traía los ojos apenados y desanimados

\- ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo abajo?

\- Porque no sabemos a quién quisieron atacar —comente acariciándole el cabello, ya que estaba sentada en su cama— Ni Edward, ni yo queremos que te pase algo, por ahora tu cuarto es lo más seguro de la casa, al menos hasta que este despejada toda la casa

\- Está bien, pero luego vendrás —me dijo para alzar la vista

\- Si – le confirme con una sonrisa a medias

Ella asintió y me aleje para la puerta. Maya y Montse estaban a un lado, pase por su lado y antes de darles privacidad les indique.

\- Estoy más que agradecida que estén a salvo ustedes dos, también necesito que se queden aquí con Rosalie, no quiero que le abran la puerta a nadie al menos que yo les grite

\- ¿Crees que sigan aquí? —musito con preocupación Maya

\- No lo sé, hay algunos invitados por toda la casa, claro no en los lugares principales pero no quiero fiarme —pase saliva para ver por todos lados— como le dije a Rosalie no sé quién es el objetivo pero hasta que no se larguen todos y me quede con los conocidos no estaré tranquila

\- Descuida Bella, nosotras nos quedamos aquí —volvía a decir Maya

Asentí y luego cerré la puerta. Emmett me veía preocupado, queriendo identificar el responsable. Sentía la misma emoción y suspire. Me repuse en cuanto Demetri me comento:

\- Señora ya están evacuando algunos invitados

\- De acuerdo —me puse en marcha en las escaleras— cualquier persona que no fuese Emmett, Rafael o yo pueden subir aquí. Traí a Mike con Aron que vengan y que escolten toda la planta

\- Claro —comentaba Demetri por radio

\- Felix ¿Qué tenemos? —mencione al bajar las escaleras y dirigirme hacia el jardín

\- La prensa está en camino —hice un gesto— los invitados que quedaron están siendo escoltados a sus autos, si sigue así, en menos de media hora todo estará vacío.

\- ¿Los inversionistas, Los Collins, ellos están bien?

\- Los inversionistas estaban lejos del ataque, se pudo sacar a tiempo, por otra parte Los Collins salieron media hora antes

\- ¿Media hora antes? – dije para verlo sin comprender

\- Al parecer la señora Alice, se comenzó a sentir pésima y el señor Jasper se la llevo

Qué curioso que se haya ido antes. Tendré que pensarlo después, Emmett estaba mi lado en todo instante. Llegue al jardín y me apoye en el barandal de piedra. Se veía casi vació, Rafael seguía dando indicaciones y así paso la media hora establecido. Mientras les daba las últimas notas a los policías, Sue y Hans fueron escoltados a sus habitaciones al igual que el resto del personal. Suspire y sentí un escalofríos.

\- Isabella —me decía Rafael en el instante que movía la cortina que estaba en la sala principal desordenada—creo que la prensa ya llego

No había necesidad de acercarse se podía ver donde estaba sentada los flash que disparaban pero aun así me pare para aproximarme a la ventana. Programas de televisión y reporteros, se estaban fotografiando la casa. ¿Cómo los dejaron entrar?

\- Demetri y Felix —comente, al segundo estaban a mi lado— quiero que saquen a todos de aquí, no quiero que esta tragedia se vuelva un circo social, sácalos a las buenas o a las malas

Ellos no hicieron que repitiera por una segunda vez, rápidamente cruzaron la casa y estaban con otros guardaespaldas, sacando las cámaras, fotógrafos y reporteros. Con molestia me retire de la ventana para volverme a sentar. Emmett se colocó a mi costado para sostenerme la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No —dije para negar con la cabeza mientras traía la vista perdida

\- Es una suerte que este aquí —menciono para abrazarme

\- Acosta de la vida de alguien —le mencione para recordar las cosas que acaban de pasar— Felipe está en el hospital, Scott… se debate entre la vida y la muerte… y yo sigo aquí no haciendo nada

\- ¿Eres doctora Bella?

\- No —le respondí cruzándome de brazos

\- Entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar tranquila —me decía mientas Rafael se sentaba frente mío

\- Emmett tiene razón, además ya has hecho mucho —dijo tratando de darme ánimos— solo queda esperar

De pronto sonó un celular, todos volteamos para ver de dónde provenía, Emmett saco su celular y contesto rápido. Luego me vio y se quitó el teléfono.

\- Es para ti —menciono dándomelo

Mire extrañada pero tome el teléfono, Edward no podía ser ¿Quién podía llamar a estas horas?

\- ¿Alo?

\- ¿Hermana?

Su voz me dejo helada, me pare inmediatamente y me puse en camino al comedor, necesitaba algo de privacidad.

\- Steh ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si pero y ¿Tu? —menciono él preocupadísimo

\- Claro que si… ¿Qué haces llamándome al teléfono de Emmett?

\- Te llame a tu celular pero no contestabas —musito bajito

\- ¿Por qué susurras? —le pregunte preocupada

\- Es que le quite el teléfono a Leah, se fue al baño

\- Te he dicho que no tienes que moverte

\- Estoy en la silla de ruedas, Bella —me decía algo molesto— Leah no quería que te llamara pero vi el teléfono de Emmett aquí y marque

\- Pero Steh ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- Bella he visto tu rostro en todos los canales, ¿Estas casada y no me lo has dicho?

\- Es una larga historia —decía mientras me sobaba el cuello

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba casada con un tal Masen? —decía siendo sobreprotector

\- Te lo iba a comentar mucho después, no quiero que te preocupes

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? —decía casi gritando— Estas casada, eres parte de una empresa y hoy hubo un atentado en esa casa… me venga a enterar todo eso por la televisión

\- Lo sé, cariño —musite tratando de calmarlo— yo estoy bien, aquí todos estamos bien, no te comente porque no quería preocuparte…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casaste? —menciono molesto

\- Pequeño, no es hora de hablar de eso

\- Parece que nunca es hora de hablar de eso, me vienes evadiendo muchas preguntas desde que salí del hospital

\- Si pero es por tu bien —musite un poco seria. Luego suspire, tenía toda la razón para enojarse, es mi familia y yo solo estuve ocultándole cosas… al parecer la charla llegaría antes de lo que pensé— cariño ¿Si te prometo que te contare después que pase todo esto, estarías más calmado?

Escuche su respiración y de pronto musito:

\- Está bien pero no quiero secretos hermana – me advirtió de pronto escuche como Leah mencionaba

\- Seth, te dije que no llamaras que esperaras

\- Es mi hermana Leah, tenía que saber —menciono el defendiéndose

\- Cariño ya no estén peleando, solo dire que estoy bien, conversamos después —le dije para poder descansar del tema y que tambien él pueda estar relajado— ya no veas mas televisión, al menos que fuese para una película

\- Ok —refunfuño— te quiero Bella

\- Te quiero Steh —mencione para cortar el teléfono y suspirar fuerte. Forme una línea con mis labios y alce la cabeza. Estúpidos reporteros tenían que ser entrometidos.

\- Sabía que tu tramabas algo— decía una voz que me hizo voltear rápidamente

\- ¿Montse? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte para verla y pestañear un poco al fruncir el ceño

\- No te sorprendas, algo en ti no anda bien – decía acusándome con molestia

\- ¿De que esta hablando? – le pregunte sin entenderla

\- Ahora mismo voy con Rosalie para decirle que tu tienes algo con un tal Steh

Suspire con enojo para mover la cabeza. Ay no podía estar pasando esto.

\- ¿No lo vas a negar? —me decía ofendida

\- No — le dije para poner todo mi control y manipulación en marcha— no negare algo que es verdad, si tengo algo con Steh

\- Encima lo dices como si nada —menciono enfureciéndose

\- Tengo un amor infinito a mi hermano

Ella se quedó viéndome y pestañeo un poco para tomar aire.

\- ¿Qué?

No pensé que Montse iba a terminar escuchándome pero es hora que alguien más lo sepa.

\- Dime Montse ¿Cuánto quieres a esta familia? ¿A Rosalie y Edward?

\- Mucho —respondió ella automáticamente

\- Perfecto —mencione para tomar asiento en una de las sillas— yo también, ellos confían en ti… entonces lo hare ahora… toma asiento, te voy a contar algo muy importante para mi

Le di una mirada fuerte y decidida, ella obedeció con rapidez, tomo la primera silla para sentarse y verme con algo de cautela pero abosorta. Bien, Isabella hablemos.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD

Veía a mi amigo desesperarse en cada paso que daba. Ariana solo estaba callada sentada mirando a la nada. Los señores Cooper, se veían angustiados y ansiosos. No es para menos, Scott llevaba dos horas en el quirófano y nadie salía para decirnos nada. De pronto un doctor se me acercó con cuidado.

\- ¿Usted es pariente del señor Felipe Falconi?

\- No —contesto una voz familiar que cruzaba todo el pasadizo— soy yo doctor pariente directo

Decía Alice con una pronunciado vientre y un Jasper que la sujetaba por el brazo y la cintura.

\- Soy Alice Collins ¿Digame él está bien?

\- Señora, su familiar esta recuperándose —menciono sonriente— esta durmiendo ahora, la herida afecto un poco pero no perdió la movilización de su brazo y hombro.

Alice suspiro con un verdadero alivio, realmente ¿Tenia sentimientos?

\- Muchas gracias doctor —decía Jasper para darle un beso a su esposa

\- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo ahora? —pedía Alice poniendo ojos de suplica

\- Señora, es mejor dejarlo descansar además no es bueno que hable hasta mañana, además con su pronunciado embarazo ya es mucha impresión por una noche

\- Escucha al doctor, Alice— le decía Jasper para sobarle los brazos

\- De acuerdo

El doctor asintió y se retiró, entonces sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

\- ¿Bella se encuentra bien?

\- Si —le dije secamente para verlos a ambos— ¿De dónde vienen? —pregunte de pronto

\- Nos salimos antes porque Alice, no se sentía bien y venimos al hospital— contesto Jasper— lo que no pensamos es que Felipe vendría herido aquí

\- Por salvar a Bella —termino por completar Alice

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunte a la defensiva y colocándome de frente

\- Tranquilo, yo no soy el enemigo —contesto ella seria— aunque no lo creas también quiero encontrar al responsable de esto, además de la misma forma que tú, tengo oídos en todos lados, ¿tienes noticias de Steh?

\- Estamos a la espera —musite desconfiado para verla con recelo

De pronto el doctor salió de la sala con el tapa boca puesto, todos nos acercamos con prudencia y se retiró el gorro con lo restante.

\- ¿Familiares de Scott Cooper? —decía en un tono con pesar, eso no es bueno

\- Si —respondieron los señores Cooper

\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? —decía desesperada la señora Cooper

El rostro del doctor cambiaba y veía a todos lados, eso tampoco es bueno. Este suspiro y comenzó hablar pausado como si hablara con personas torpes. Tomo aire y con cada palabra que trataba de decir, los señores Cooper iban mostrando a flote su dolor y angustia mientras una Ariana desconsolada caía de rodillas con las lágrimas desbordándose, Jeremy se quedaba petrificado y retrocediendo de a pocos. Con la última palabra que menciono, entendí que el doctor solo estaba cuidando sus palabras, preparando a una familia para que recibiera de la mejor manera el golpe tan fuerte que estaba por enfrentar. Escuche un suspiro de parte de Alice que estaba siendo alejada por Jasper. El señor Cooper abrazaba a una desconsolada madre que acaba de enterarse que su hijo, su pequeño, quedo en coma porque perdió mucha sangre y que estaría conectado a una máquina para que pudiera seguir con vida y que también estuvo a punto de perderla en la operación. Yo con lentitud voltee mi rostro a un lado para pasar mi mano por mi cabello, pero no podía ignorar el dolor y los gritos de la madre de Scott y Jeremy que zarandeaba al doctor pidiéndole tantas explicaciones. Recordé el propio dolor que sentí al perder a mi madre. Entonces supe que los hijos estamos, sin darnos cuenta, siendo preparados toda la vida para aceptar la perdida, que algún día llegaría, de los padres pero… los padres, pensaba al ver a esa madre con el llanto al borde, ellos nunca estaría preparados para perder a un hijo.

Me acerque Ariana para levantarla, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y entonces oculto su rostro en mi camisa, estire mi brazo hacia Jeremy que me veía atontado. Iba decirle algo pero con un leve y bajo suspiro, mis labios se sellaron para dar paso a mis ojos que en ese instante transmitían más que solo palabras. Se me acerco y me abrazo también. Lo próximo que escuche fue el llanto de las dos personas que apreciaba como si formara parte de mi vida. Mis ojos también se vieron empañados por unas leves gotas, sin embargo ellos no necesitaban más lágrimas, guarde en silencio mi dolor para tratar de brindarles mi fuerza.

\- Mi hijo —susurro con hilo de voz la señora Cooper al tomar asiento— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le paso algo así?

\- Cariño, escúchame —musito su esposo para alzarle la vista pero ella no tenía la vista fija, entonces se agacho para quedar a su nivel— Scott, nuestro hijo es fuerte

\- Un chico muy resistente —menciono el doctor tratando de dar ánimos a una situación sumamente complicada

\- Estoy seguro que despertara —logro decir con mucha seguridad el señor Cooper pero su voz no engañaba a nadie, su dolor estaba en la superficie de su piel pero tampoco se iba a doblegar tan rápido—. Lo criamos para que no se rinda y esto no lo detendrá, sé que él buscara la manera de despertar

\- ¿Tú crees que despierte?— decía entre sollozo más calmado pero viendo a la nada a la vez

\- Si amor —termino de decir con una sonrisa débil— él salió con tu fortaleza, sé que despertará

Entonces me sorprendió la reacción posterior de la señora Cooper, las palabras de su esposo fueron precisas para hacerla reaccionar. Ella volteó con un particular brillo en los ojos, creo que lo llamaría esperanza. Sonrió mientras una lágrima hacia su recorrido normal hasta chocar con el dedo pulgar de su esposo, en eses mismo instante él sostuvo su mirada, le limpio con suavidad y deposito un beso en su frente. Ella cerró los ojos para al menos sentir por unos ligeros segundos, sosiego. Sé que no debería fijarme en eso sabiendo que hay una noticia más importante pero no podía creer la manera en como el señor Cooper controlo el estado de animo de su esposa, sin duda eso es amor.

\- Doctor, es mejor que mi familia descanse —hablo el señor Cooper que ahora se pronunciaba para hacerse cargo de su esposa e hijo, como padre de familia que es

\- Mañana pueden venir a verlo —comunico el doctor para verme y solo caminar hacia la dirección del quirófano.

\- Hijo —musito el señor Cooper para acercarse con su esposa— gracias por haber venido hasta aquí

\- Son mi familia también —respondí rápidamente, cuando Jeremy inspiro un poco de aire y se alejaba un poco— Jeremy lo sabe

\- Así es —dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo con mucho cuidado ya que Ariana seguía su rostro en mi pecho— gracias por estar aquí con nosotros

Su voz, su rostro, él no volvería hacer el mismo de antes. Suspire para solo asentir.

\- Edward ¿Llevarías Ariana a casa? —pregunto el señor Cooper

\- Claro que si

Ariana se apartó un poco de mi para despedirse de los Cooper, entre ellos se daban ánimos para que el dolor fuese menos pero sin duda iba hacer una noche larga para todos. Sam manejaba en silencio mientras Tyler estaba en el copiloto viendo la ventana mientras Ariana no dejaba de llorar en mi pecho. Suspiraba y recordaba que solo hace algunos meses, Scott había cumplido años y ahora está en una cama inconsciente por no se sabe cuánto.

.

.

.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? —la llame para que pudiera reaccionar pero ella estaba tan ida que mi voz no la hacían reaccionar, sujete su mano para darle un apretón.

No había llorado, no había dicho nada, no hizo ningún movimiento solo sé quedo estática, como una estatua. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me comencé a preocupar pero al segundo de su mirada puesta en la nada, una lágrima apareció por su rostro para luego cerrar sus ojos y por fin expresar con su cuerpo, el dolor que le ocasionó la noticia. Si, le dolía más de lo que esperaba. La abrace y ella solo se llevó la mano a ese collar que siempre la veía usar. Formo una línea con sus labios para comerse un fuerte sollozo. De pronto ella movió su cabeza para limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento —dijo de pronto para deshacer mi abrazo y pararse de golpe del sofá— me tengo que retirar

\- Bella —mencione al pararme a su costado

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó Ariana para abrazarla con mucha fuerza y musitar:

\- Él es fuerte, despertará, yo sé que si —lo dijo con tanta seguridad en su voz que ni siquiera yo pude refutarle aquello, aunque tenía varias razones para debatirlo

\- Cierto —ayudo Rafael para reunirse con Ariana que estaba siendo sujetada por Emmett

\- Gra… Gracias —decía limpiándose con un pañito sus ojos

\- Me retiro, siento hacerlo así pero… —menciono con dureza para ella misma, dejo la palabra en el aire mientras movía su cabeza para un lado y luego pasó firme por mi lado para ir con rapidez, escaleras arriba. Tenía que ir con ella.

\- Les pido por favor que por esta noche, sé queden aquí —comunique rápido— además la prensa no se va de la puerta principal y no quiero que los reporteros los molesten

\- Claro —dijo cabizbajo Rafael para quitarse la corbata

\- Gracias Edward —menciono Emmett con los brazos puesto en Ariana para tratar de consolarla

\- Disculpen que los deje pero… —decía mientras volteaba para ver la ruta que solo hace unos instantes Bella había recorrido

\- Lo sabemos —hablo primero Emmett— ella te necesita ahora, estaremos bien

Asentí y con pasos gigantescos corrí escaleras hacia arriba, me encamine con paso acelerado al cuarto de Bella y al abrir la puerta. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo una foto que estaba en su mesa de noche.

\- Bells —susurre para entrar y cerrar la puerta atrás de mi, ella no me dio cara, le quite la foto de las manos, en esta se encontraba los Cooper, los Brandon y los Masen, en representación Rosalie y ella, en el cumpleaños de Scott, lo identifique por el vestido.

\- ¿Sabías que a las personas que menos se merecen sufrir, les pasa más cosas?

\- Tu misma lo dijiste —mencione mientras ella me veía— Scott es fuerte, saldrá de esta y en cuanto despierte, sin duda celebraremos con una fiesta grande y privada

Ella sonrió con tristeza en los ojos pero al menos mi corazón dejo de estar presionado.

\- Es muy tarde —mi mano acaricio su rostro y ella cerro los ojos para disfrutar el contacto— vamos a descansar mañana tenemos que decidir algunas cosas

\- ¿Qué cosas? —su voz salió algo más débil que lo que quería

\- Shhh, ya es hora de dormir, no te preocupes —le di un beso en sus labios— mañana podremos hablar de eso

\- La vi con intensidad y ella dejo salir un bostezó, entonces la ayude a levantarse. Se dirigió al closet que tenía como un cuarto más mientras yo aproveche en quitarme el saco, la camisa y el pantalón. Entonces note en la silla que había un pantalón de seda, me acerque a ella resultaba ser mi pijama o al menos parte de esta. Me coloque con pesar en el instante que Bells salía con su pijama corta. Se metió a la cama, distraída. Al abrazarla con suavidad y colocar mi mentón en su cabeza sentí como se relajaba un poco. Coloco su mano en mi pecho para luego acurrucarse más a mí. Yo jugaba con sus mechones y entonces le pregunte.

\- Rosalie, ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Así es —respondió con una voz más calmada— solo esta más que apenada por las cosas que han pasado, al igual que todos

\- Si —conteste arrastrando la palabra

\- Montse y Maya se quedaran con ella hoy en su cuarto para animarla un poco… aunque no sé cómo se pondrá después de la noticia— contesto bajando su voz un poco más. Ya tenia sueño

\- Le tocaremos el tema con mucha suavidad— suspire porque sabía que el pequeño Cooper es como parte de la familia - ¿Tú trajiste mi ropa? — pregunte de pronto para que pueda dormir pensando en algo más que no fuese las cosas que pasaron

\- Si —contesto suave

\- ¿Querías que durmiera contigo?

\- Tú también – respondió ella. Me hizo sonreír en un instante triste.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa

\- Buenas noches, cariño —contesto un hilo de voz para cuando caía en un profundo sueño y yo le continuaba después de ver ese rostro que estaba llena de preocupación, que solo dormía por agotamiento más que por querer hacerlo.

…

\- ¿Por qué Sam tiene las maletas de Rosalie y más?

Me increpo Bella al entrar a la oficina segundos después que colgara la llamada con Kate. Sus ojos me veían con extrañeza pero a la vez sabía que conocía mis intenciones. Deslizo su mirada hacia Sam y este poco a poco soltó las materias cerca de ella. Así que vino sola entonces Rosalie seguía dormida.

\- Hay que apresurarse…

 **CAPITULO 12: LOS SWAN**

 **PARTE 2**

 **(Beta: Mary Isabel Silvan Arias)**

POV EDWARD

\- El vuelo no tardará en salir – le comunique para verla con determinación

\- ¿Cuándo tomamos la decisión? – pregunto para colocar una mano en la cintura

\- Anoche – _cuando te veía descansar con un rostro lleno de preocupación y quise desaparecerlo de inmediato._ Quizás no debí omitir esa parte porque estaba furiosa; ya que su rostro no pudo disimular a tiempo su enojo – Es necesario.

\- ¿Necesario? – increpó ella frunciendo el ceño – ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

\- No estoy contando una broma, Bella – musite para ponerme de pie y ordenar el escritorio – Sam que esperas para llevarte las maletas de la señora y mi hermana

Sam estaba a punto de tomarlas pero Bella se adelantó en decir.

\- Necesario, es que tomes la decisión por nosotras cuando somos familia – menciono colocando sus manos en la cintura – ¡Sam deja las maletas! – grito y se detuvo al segundo

\- La primera vez, hice una reunión familiar, tomamos la decisión en familia y anoche hubo un atentado más violento en mi propia casa y el objetivo fue alguno de nosotros, no esperare que a mi familia le pase algo, Sam ya di una orden

\- Sam deja las maletas – contradijo Bella nuevamente, después avanzó hacia a mí - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejar a Jeremy con el dolor que tiene que afrontar? Con lo delicado de la situación irnos a otro país no es la solución

\- ¿Y quién dijo que todos iremos?

Su ceño se frunció un poco más sin entender mis palabras

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? Repítelo

\- Lo que escuchaste – mencione al tomar algunos libros del escritorio y colocarlos en el stand más cercano para luego voltear a verla – yo no iré, solo ustedes. Sam – llame de nuevo mientras la miraba fijo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú no iras? ¡Sam déjalo! – volvió a mencionar sin necesidad de voltear

\- Que ustedes dos estén a salvo me importa más – le dije para verla con seguridad - ¿Qué pasa con la maleta, Sam?

\- Lo siento señor, pero le tengo más miedo a ella que a usted

Ella enarco una ceja hacia a mí y yo hice un gesto con la boca

\- No me iré Edward – musito ella para luego voltearse y caminar hasta la puerta pasando por el lado de Sam, apoyo su mano en el filo de la puerta para voltear un poco y verme – Jeremy me necesita, él me ayudo en instantes difíciles. No pienso dejarlo solo

\- Entendiendo pero mi familia se ve en peligro y no permitiré que le pase algo más a alguien – comente con determinación

\- No viajare Edward – término por decir para solo seguir su camino. Suspire, no podía dejar las cosas así. Ella y mi hermana tenían que irse.

\- Sam, lleva las maletas de todas formas al carro – comente pasando por su lado y apretando el paso para alcanzar a Bella. Al salir me encontré con una Bella tranquilizando a un Jeremy que no dejaba mover las manos en el aire.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil? – musitaba él colérico

\- No, claro que no – logre escuchar que le respondía ella. Jamás podré comprender la conexión de ese par. Bella solo dejaba que Jeremy le hablará en un tono más fuerte que los demás pero solo algo mínimo porque si no…

\- ¡TIENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE! – comento ella alzando un poco más la voz.

Sí, eso es lo que pasa. Ella termina exaltándose, gritando más de la cuenta y poniéndose seria. La única manera que Jeremy bajara todo su mal humor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunte parándome a su costado, sintiéndome tenso. Mientras todos los empleados seguían limpiando lo de ayer

Bella me vio con algo de enojo y esquivándome la mirada mientras Jeremy ponía sus manos en la cintura haciendo un lado el saco que llevaba. Estaba completamente desordenado, sin corbata, con dos botones sueltos de la parte de arriba y su cabello despeinado. Nunca lo había visto así.

\- Esto no puede quedar impune Edward – musito en el instante que me ponía un paso delante de Bella. Sabía que ambos tenían una amistad irrompible pero tampoco permitiría que le hable así.

\- Yo te entiendo – musite suspirando para verlo – pero ahora es instante de mantener la cabeza fría

\- ¡COMO CARAJOS QUIERES QUE MANTENGA LA CABEZA FRÍA! – decía mientras su voz retumbaba toda la casa y los empleados volteaban a mirar pero Bella con tan solo una mirada los hacia volver al trabajo - ¡SI MI HERMANO ESTA POSTRADO EN UNA CAMA INCONSCIENTE Y YO QUEDÁNDOME QUIETO!

\- No te estas quedando quieto – intervino mi esposa – si quieres que se haga justicia tienes primero que tranquilizarte, no ganas nada haciendo esto

\- Es que verlo ahí… él no tenía nada que ver con ningún atentado– dijo para pasarse la mano por sus cabellos agitándolos un poco, quedándose en silencio, como recordará algo y de pronto nos vio – No tenía que ver con ningún atentado…

\- Lo sabemos es ajeno a todo esto, sin embargo esta unido a nuestra familia – termino por completar bella

\- Si, está unido… - decía con fuerza Jeremy pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe – está unido a tu familia

Susurro para vernos y fruncir el ceño. Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas.

\- Eso es – comento después – ya sé quién pudo ser – menciono con total rabia

\- ¿Qué? – dijimos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo

\- Si, pudo ser Banks o Black

\- Espera ¿Estas acusando de esto a Benjamin o Jacob? – menciono sin entender las cosas que decía Jeremy

\- No es muy descabellado, ese infeliz lo hizo – dijo para caminar de un lado a otro – yo lo reté en la reunión y necesitaba lastimar a alguien para sentirse poderoso, sino porque fue directamente a Scott

\- Pero Scott no pertenece a la directiva – comente yo para tratar de entenderlo – además no solo fue lastimado Scott otras personas también

\- No, pero yo si pertenezco por completo a la directiva – respondió muy rápido

\- Definitivamente no puedes suponer eso – intervino Bella dirigiéndose hacia él

\- Es claro ¿No lo ves? – decía sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro – el testimonio de Ariana es que un hombre disparo a Scott, el doctor dice que la trayectoria de la bala no parecía como si fuera perdida, es como si alguien apropósito lo hiciera, no solo la bala fue lo que hizo que estuviera así, sino los golpees que tuvo antes. El desgraciado sabía a quién atacar – ataba cabos Jeremy mientras recordaba las palabras del doctor y Ariana – Piénsalo Edward

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme que todos los de la directiva están en peligro? – respondí preocupándome más, viendo a Bella

\- Quizás no ellos directamente sino a los que más queremos – musito para darse vuelta mientras decía – pero yo acabare con todo esto

\- Detente Jeremy – ordeno Bella con voz fuerte entonces ella me miro, si, necesitaba de mi

\- Jeremy – musite en el instante que el volteaba un poco – no puedes ir simplemente a su oficina y acusarlo

\- Claro que lo hare – decía con terquedad

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – decía con el tono más molesto que le escucha a Bella – ir de frente. Verlo en su oficina, sin pruebas y acusarlo sin más de todo esto. ¿Acaso quieres ponerle en bandeja de plata para que te demande?

\- Quiero justicia Bella – dijo para verla mientras su voz reflejaba dolor

\- Pues si quieres justicia entonces es mejor que lo hagas en la libertad antes que estar encerrado – musito para caminar un poco y ponerse en frente

Hizo con sus labios una línea para luego agachar la mirada. Me acerque hacía el para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Levanto con pesadez su cabeza.

\- Encontraremos al culpable, te lo aseguro – musite con firmeza – es más ya les di la cinta donde salen todos, los obligaran hablar

\- Lo siento mucho – comenzó a decir con su voz baja – solo desearía que Scott pudiera estar despierto

\- Así va hacer – ayudo Bella para tranquilizarlo del todo – Encontraremos al responsable de todo esto, ayer le dije a la policía mi declaración de que fue lo que escuche pensé que solo fueron tres pero al parecer hubieron más infiltrados

Suspiro con pesadez, también estaba igual pero no podíamos hacer nada. Al menos poner a salvo a todos los que podía.

\- Jeremy – le dije para llamar su atención – por cómo están las cosas te sugiero que ahora resguardes a tu familia con todo lo necesario. Traslada a Scott a un hospital bueno pero alejado un poco de la ciudad, y con seguridad extrema para todos, hasta que se tranquilice todo

\- Si lo he considerado ahorita tengo más de cinco guardias en el piso – menciono soltando un soplido

\- Bien, yo también hare lo mismo – vi a Bella en ese instante ella rodeaba los ojos y se dirigía con pasos firmes a la escalera – Bella, ven

\- No me iré – grito con verdadera molestia

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – dijo Jeremy para verla también

\- ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? – menciono ella deteniéndose en las primeras gradas de las escaleras apoyando su mano en el barandal – Edward piensa que la mejor solución es extraditarme del país con Rosalie

\- ¿Extraditarla del país? – dijo Jeremy viéndome confundido

\- Exagera – le comente para después dar pasos prudente hacia las escaleras pero ella avanzo dos gradas más – Isabella es por el bienestar de las dos, necesito que estén a salvo

\- No, soy una niña ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – menciono ella apoyando esta vez sus dos manos en el barandal

\- Eres la señora Masen – le recordé su posición para que entendiera – eres parte de una de las familias más importantes del país, ¿Crees que dejaría que te pasara algo a ti o Rosalie? No, claro que no. Se van de viaje y punto

\- Ni en sueño me sacas de Seattle

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? – entro diciendo Emmett para venos a nosotros discutir a distancias – desde afuera se escucha tus gritos Bella

Ella bufo y Jeremy se adelantó hacia mi lado para verme y entornar los ojos para transmitirme que tuviera paciencia, pero es mi esposa y nadie me va a decir cómo debo o no hablarle… eso y porque sé que Bella es difícil cuando se lo propone.

\- La culpa lo tiene tu amigo

Respondió ella, entonces de sus espaldas salió Ariana, tenía los ojos hinchados pero cubierto por el maquillaje, no miro a nadie y subió las escaleras para abrazar a Bella. Ella la recibió con los brazos abiertos y todos suspiramos.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? – musito preocupada mi esposa

\- No podía dormir además Emmett sugirió a que mis padres viajaran pero se rehusaron en dejarnos aquí

\- Entiendo, ya veo que les gusta sacar a sus familia – comento para vernos y ambos volteamos la vista - ¿Quieres ver a Rosalie?

\- Si – susurro ella viéndome con tristeza

\- Está en su habitación, debe estar durmiendo, despiértala con cuidado – le dijo para soltarla y sonreírle

\- Gracias por estar aquí – menciono para abrazarle de nuevo y luego subir escaleras arriba

Una vez que Ariana saliera de nuestra vista. Bella se disponía en subir pero Emmett la detuvo.

\- Bella, espera no te vayas, hablemos

\- Ya hable suficiente Emmett – musito ella algo molesta apretando algo los dientes. Pero su comportamiento hacia que mi curiosidad y algo de molestia salía a flote.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices para que te quieres quedar? – musite para ponerme al pie de la escalera

Se detuvo por completo, entonces ella se volteó para verme.

\- ¿Cómo, Bella se va? – pregunto Emmett viendo a Bella y a mi

\- Así es – le indique – con Rosalie para que puedan estar a salvo, pero se empecina en quedarse pero no escuche porque se quiere quedar o mejor dicho no dijo con claridad

\- ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga con claridad? – musito para bajar con suma velocidad y quedar frente a mí, retándome

\- Te parece muy poco, lo que está pasando ahora – musito para señalar a Jeremy – varias personas han salido heridas, Scott en coma, Ariana desplomándose pensando que fue su culpa, Emmett que le duele verla así – menciono moviéndose de un lado para otro – Además de Rosalie, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en ella? Su cumpleaños, su fiesta se vio arruinado cuando se supone que iba a ser una noche magnifica y por si no fuera poco, Felipe también salió herido

\- ¿Entonces por eso te quieres quedar? – comente para poner el mismo tono de molestia que ella – ¿Es que no ves que hay más peligro que te quedes aquí? Esto no es un juego, pudo ser cualquiera, para muestras un botón - le indique para ver a Jeremy – Suficientes heridos

\- Me necesitan más aquí, Edward – dijo para poner un pie adelante poniéndose de perfil – Rosalie, Maya, Montse, Ariana, Scott, Jeremy, Emmett, Felipe y hasta… S…- se interrumpió de pronto para sellar sus labios

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – pregunte ladeando la cabeza

\- Nada – dijo para intercambiar miradas con nuestros amigos – solo iba a decir que hasta Sue y Hans necesitan quien guie a la familia aparte de ti

\- Pues despreocúpate por eso, puedo hacerlo yo solo desde aquí

\- ¿Y qué bien le hará Rosalie apartarla de todo lo que conoce no es así? – musito ella cruzándose los brazos

\- ¿Es eso o es porque te sientes en deuda con Felipe? – la mire fijamente

\- Pues debería, me empujo para que le cayera la bala a él, sino no estuviera aquí conversando contigo

\- No me salgas con eso – le conteste para bajar los brazos - ¿Te quedas porque también quieres verlo?

Nosotros nos olvidamos del mundo que estaba a nuestro alrededor. Desafiándonos con las miradas. La atmosfera se volvió densa y desafiante para los dos. Hace varios meses atrás que ella y yo no nos enfrentamos así.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo ella moviendo su cabello largo, frunciendo brevemente el ceño – ¿Celos? ¿O qué Masen?

¿Masen? Si, hace mucho que no peleábamos así. Nuestra audiencia estaban siendo testigos silenciosos.

\- Por favor, ¿Crees que soy un mocoso? – musite para ponerme un paso más adelante y hacer un gesto con la boca – Solo quiero saber la verdad, ¿Te quedas por él? ¿Es por él que estas así no?

¿Por qué la pregunta me dolió más al pronunciarla, que al pensarlo?

\- Pues no, no me quedo por Felipe – soltó de pronto para verme como si fuera un reproché – además ya te dije mis amigos, me necesitan aquí y no lejos.

\- Ok, entonces te es indiferente el bienestar de Felipe

\- Claro que no – corrigió ella para darme unos ojos que no supe interpretar – Me preocupa porque es un amigo mío y no entiendo porque te tengo que dar tantas explicaciones

\- Porque soy tu esposo – respondí para acercarme más a ella

\- ¿En serio? – musito Bella con verdadera valentía – Entonces si lo eres, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Soltó de pronto haciéndome inspirar hondo para guardar la compostura antes que saliera gritando

\- Confió en ti, lo sabes

\- Tomas las decisiones solo, entonces deja que tome mis propias decisiones – hizo una pausa para mover su cabeza – sino me tomas en cuanta para esto, no me pidas explicaciones

Después de esto su espalda fue lo único que pude ver mientras subía las escaleras para hacer caso omiso a mis advertencias.

\- Rosalie y tú se van, ¡TE GUSTE O NO!

\- NO CUENTES CONMIGO – gritaba ella entonces me dirigí a una de las maletas que Sam había dejado ahí, visualice las dos maletas y la que es de ella la tome

\- ¿Ves esto? – ella solo movió su cabeza lo necesario – es parte de tu equipaje, es mejor que bajes ahora con el resto de tu bolso de mano porque ¡SE VAN AHORA!

Pero solo apretó más el paso y corrió para desaparecer por completo, al voltear note varias miradas desaprobatorias de mis amigos.

\- Ustedes no tienen nada que opinar – susurre al soltar con furia la maleta y luego pasar mis manos por mis cabellos

\- La situación es muy tensa ahora – decía Emmett para botar un suspiro – Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, no deben irse

\- Así es. Puede ser arriesgado

\- Se equivocan – comente para verlos con determinación – ellas estarán más seguras fuera de aquí

\- ¿Y qué te asegura, que tú estando lejos de ellas, no les pase algo más? – intervino Jeremy

\- O algo peor que durante el viaje este un infiltrado, si entraron con tanta facilidad a la casa, engañar a unos cuantos a bordo podía no ser algo difícil – termino de decir Emmett

\- YA CALLENSE – baje las manos para verlos – Su bienestar es lo más importante

\- Entonces piensa con la cabeza fría Edward, esto no es bueno para nadie, mucho menos para Bella y Rosalie.

Emmett decía mientras yo no dejaba de dar vueltas a la idea. Carajo, que difícil es la situación que estamos pasando ¿Cuánto falta para poder terminar con todo esto? Estaba con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, sobre todo porque seguía pensando que la razón de Bella sigue siendo insuficiente. No lo pensé dos veces y saque las llaves de mi auto que estaba en mi bolsillo secreto del saco.

\- Edward ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Jeremy en el instante que cruzaba la puerta

\- A conseguir mis propias respuestas.

.

.

.

\- Señor no puede pasar – me decía un agente de seguridad a pocos segundos de distancia entre la puerta y yo

\- No me interesa voy a pasar porque tengo que – comente poniendo a un lado al de seguridad. Había manejado por más de dos horas para llegar aquí y no es porque estuviera lejos el hospital, solo que necesitaba despejarme para hacer las preguntas necesarias. Abrí la puerta de golpe, sin importarme si la persona en su interior estuviera apta para responder. Puse un pie adentro, él voltio para verme, en la mano libre lleva un libro que conocía muy bien, ya que Bella lo llevaba para todos lados. Tenía el aspecto de un verdadero enfermo pero sus ojos notaban que quería salir huyendo de aquí.

\- Señor Falconi, siento la interrupción – menciono el chico

\- Déjalo, está bien – hablo rápido para interrumpirlo – Edward no te esperaba, por favor pasa

Pasé y me puse de pie para su lado. Al segundo de haber cerrado la puerta pregunte directamente.

\- Bella ¿Siente algo por ti? – mi voz salió más amenazadora de lo que tenía previsto pero ¿Qué carajos me pasa?

\- ¿Qué? – contesto Felipe como sino entendiera algo que dije. Encima lo pone difícil

\- Responde – ordene para fulminarlo con los ojos, quizás no debería estar de este modo ante una persona que está recuperándose… pero a la mierda, es Felipe, bajo sus propios medios se puso en esta situación

\- ¿Estas desconfiando de ella? – soltó de pronto para dejar su libro. Su voz dejaba notar lo asombrado que estaba y la curiosidad en sus ojos molestaba más de lo que quería - ¿Por qué?

\- Después del ataque, no quiere irse con Rosalie a otro país, es para su bien pero no quiere irse – comenzaba a moverme un poco por la habitación

\- ¿Ya le has preguntado porque? – continuo para ladear la cabeza, me estaba examinando.

\- Por eso he venido – me pare en seco, si él sabía algo, me lo tenía que decir, quiero saber si tú eres la razón por la cual quiere quedarse

\- Sin duda es un honor que pienses tal cosa o que yo así lo deseara… pero no puedo atribuirme tremenda responsabilidad – menciono haciendo sentir extrañamente aliviado – ella solo siente cariño por mí pero de amigos, no significa que dejare de luchar por si esto te hace dudar sobre mis sentimientos a Bells

Detestaba que la llamara así, es mi esposa imbécil pero me controle antes de hacer que su permanencia en el hospital fuera más amplia de lo recomendado

\- Si no eres tú ¿Qué puede ser? – dije para alzar las manos hasta la altura de mi rostro como echando todas las hipótesis que tenía

\- Quizás no quiere dejarte Edward, ¿No lo has pensado? – comento diciéndolo en tono evidente – a Bella le gusta cuidar a su familia, seguro te considera así… pero que curioso, ¿Acaso su matrimonio no es lo suficientemente honesto?

Me pare derecho y tense la mandíbula, mi expresión cambio por completo. Sus palabras me acaban de transmitir, que mi reacción de venir hasta aquí fue un impulso que no debí seguir. Acabo de delatar que mi matrimonio es un papel bien elaborado. Lo peor de esto es que fui yo quien se lo dijo indirectamente.

\- Descuida, no le diré a nadie que su matrimonio es algo fuera de lo ordinario

Yo hice un gesto. De todas formas, sabía bien porque viene alguien quiere a mi esposa. Sin embargo, ¿Qué tan cierto es que ella realmente lo es? ¿Pero entonces porque razón estuviera aquí increpando a este idiota?

\- Mi matrimonio es legítimo – musite al darme cuenta que estaba callado

\- Claro que lo es – menciono sonriendo – pero ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos? ¿Se aman? ¿O solo se unieron por un bien en común?

\- Felipe – advertí mientras tensa mis puños que ya estaban formados. Quería quedarse, este me pedía a gritos que quería prolongar su estación en el hospital. Pero con gusto lo haría. Una palabra más de ese modo y no se volvería a levantar por meses.

\- Está bien, sé que soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de esto… pero no es necesario poner mucha atención. Tú mismo al venir hasta aquí, dejas en evidencia que desconfías de ella, y que no estás muy seguro… Entonces que te puedo decir… estamos hablando de la que, aun es tu esposa

\- Y seguirá siéndolo – comente para ponerme firme. Espera ¿Y el contrato? No, eso no es tema de conversación ahora

\- ¿Solo has venido a eso? – pregunto de pronto para verme y moviendo la cabeza

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – me saco de mis pensamientos para que de nuevo estuviera concentrado

\- Pensé que Bella te había comentado algo de lo que paso… - su voz me hizo entender que algo más importante pasaba.

\- Fueron varias cosas las que pasaron – respondí viendo a la ventana que entraba una luz cálida - ¿A que en particular te refieres? – concentre mis pensamientos de nuevo.

\- ¿Has venido solo?

Su voz cambio de pronto, se tornó fría y distante. Jamás lo había escuchado así, no es que hablara mucho con él pero podía decir que no es propio de él. Me acerque un poco puesto que presentí que iba a ser privado.

\- Si – respondí secamente

\- Edward lo que te voy a contar es sumamente importante. – hizo una pausa, movió su cabeza para verme en una posición más cómoda puesto que seguía echado – Ayer, estaba en la casa de Alice, ella se había adelantado en ir a la reunión de tu familia, yo le iba a dar el alcancé después porque estaba algo agotado. Entre a su oficina porque tenía que dejar unos documentos, su laptop estaba abierta y de pronto llego un correo. Me llamo la atención el asunto así que me aproxime a leerlo.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi familia? – le dije sin entender su punto.

\- Es más que eso – musito él pausadamente – En el correo, advertía, que viera el espectáculo con cautela porque quizás no quería presenciar un evento que iba a resultar perjudicial para los anfitriones y allegados. Definitivamente, esa noche a parte de algunos miembros importantes de la familia Masen, iban a salir lastimados algunos amigos y eso fue para los Cooper.

\- ¿Quién envió el correo? – si están enviando correos así, significa que no solo van por mi cabeza

\- No lo sé, la dirección fue desconocida – respondió con un poco de molestia – yo no logre llegar a tiempo porque estaba forcejeando con ella para que se fuera conmigo pero no quería, trate de comentarle pero no pude entonces comenzó todo. Tuve que empujarla, en el instante que iba a ser impactada de bala – suspiro fuertemente – Edward, no es que quiera robarte a Bella pero créeme al decirte que la quiero para bien. No recibí la bala para hacerme el héroe. Sino porque mil veces prefiero que me lastimen a mi antes que a ella

\- ¿Pero si sabes que ella no te quiere porque sigues? – pregunte al hombre que estaba confesándome una vez más cuanto quería a Bella

\- Porque no hago las cosas para que me quiera Edward, las hago para que sepa que estaré ahí para ella. Debes estar más que molesto por decirte estas cosas pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. – termino por decir Felipe siendo abrumado por sus propias palabras – la cuidare siempre, jamás le haría daño, como prueba mi estancia en el hospital y es que así es. Al principio no lo quería admitir pero el verla feliz, es suficiente para mí. Y Ahora que estaré aquí por unas semanas largas. Te pediré que por favor la cuides. Las amenazas son reales, y no van en busca de cualquiera.

Aseguro con todas las palabras para verme con intensidad. Tenía razón.

\- ¿Crees que Alice tiene que ver con esto?

\- Creo que es tan ajena como yo, pero no la quieren a ella. Saben que no es de vital importancia. Scott fue solo el medio para llegar a Jeremy, más bien siento mucho por el chico

\- Nosotros también – susurre – Con mayor razón tengo que sacar a Bella de aquí

\- Puede que fuese buena idea pero no creo que fuese lo ideal

\- No discutiré esto contigo – comente para retroceder un poco

\- Tampoco te digo que lo hagas pero si juntos paso esto, por separados es lo que estén buscando – cuestiono haciéndome pensar

\- ¿Cómo sé que no tienes nada que ver con esto? – pregunte con rapidez

\- Porque no me interesa nada de tu familia, bienes, o cosas materiales, tengo las cosas por mi esfuerzo

\- No me refería a las cosas materiales sino a Bella

\- ¿Piensas que me quiero quedar con Bella, eliminándote? – pregunto realmente sorprendido – no juego así Edward sino limpio, además ya te dije mientras la tengas feliz, yo mantendré mi distancia. No sé qué sientes por Bella, Edward... Tampoco lo sabes tú pero quiero que este bien. Tienes que estar pendiente, ella es ajena a todo esto. Lo sabes.

Asentí y trate de comprender sus palabras por completo. Es cierto Bella primero fue Swan y no estaba enterada de este mundo. Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir, le di un vistazo para verlo y preguntarle porque esta curiosidad no me iba a dejar tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir cuidando a Bella con tu propia vida no es así?

\- Si, en cuanto salga de esta cama, lo hare. ¿Por qué? – musite para verlo con intriga

\- Porque también el cuidado de la misma manera… - musite firme en cada palabra – ella es una persona importante para mí, no podría ni si quiera pensar que podría pasarle algo…

\- ¿Quieres decirme que estás enamorado de tu esposa? – pregunto con curiosidad, dolor y asombro. Pregunta que me tomo desprevenido pero mantuve mi compostura.

\- Quiero decirte que Bella es una Masen, forma parte de mi familia ahora y eso seguirá así por mucho tiempo

Me encamine al pasadizo y sin decir nada más, comencé alejarme del lugar. Tratando de entender las palabras de Felipe, él quiere a Bella, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Si algo podía enorgullecerme es que analizaba muy bien a las personas, claro que la persona a excepción a la regla es mi esposa. Con ella no sabía que pensaba, confío en ella por completo pero es que… a veces me saca de quicio… sin embargo su terquedad la hace más atractiva. Vamos Edward, no te desconcentres, ahora tienes que ver cómo protegerlas. Puse en quinta al carro, una vez que llegue a este y comencé a manejar más de prisa, ya me había ausentado de casa por varias horas, no había atendido el teléfono a nadie y mucho menos de la empresa. Genial, ya sé quién debe estar atendiendo todo ahora, solo espero que haya sido sensata y se haya llevado un ejercitó con ella.

.

.

.

POV BELLA

\- ¿Es que nadie puede encargarse de esto por unas horas? – decía al salir de mi oficina con Demetri a mi lado.

\- Isabella, lo siento es que no sabemos qué hacer con algunas personas, salvo excusarlos porque no pueden atenderlos

Chelsea se venía disculpando todo el tiempo que estaba en la empresa mientras le entregaba un papel firmado.

\- Por favor, deja de decir lo siento. La próxima despediré a alguien si vuelvo a escuchar eso. No necesito eso, sino soluciones.

Me fije en el reloj, es tarde y tenía que irme para la casa. Con Edward desaparecido es suficiente stress que Rosalie podía soportar.

\- Chelsea, no atenderemos hasta mañana o pasado te iremos informando. Las funciones de la empresa tienen que seguir su rumbo. Si se detiene nos representaría perdidas millonarias y no quiero cargar de más peso a mi esposo

\- Claro – asintió mientras se dirigía a recepción

\- Kate, el reporte del área de logística, dile que no está del todo correcto, que lo revisen – me recepciono el documento –

\- Señora Masen no hay ningún mensaje del señor ¿Quiere que siga insistiendo?

\- No – musite algo molesta – ya déjalo, me voy para mi casa.

Mi cuerpo dio vuelta a irme por el ascensor pero están se abrieron , encontrándome cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver y que solo hace unos instantes se le acuso de atentado.

\- Señora Masen – decía Benjamin que venía acompañado de Melody acercándose hasta donde estaba yo

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí Banks? – musite en el instante que Demetri se ponía a mí costado poniendo una mano en su pistola

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy bienvenido en mi propia empresa? – dijo para describir la reacción de Demetri

\- Pensé que eso quedo claro desde que pusiste un pie aquí – musite para cerrar de golpe el último folder que tenía y lo entregaba a Chelsea sin despegar los ojos del estúpido invitado

\- Es una pena y yo que venía para reunirme con Edward y contigo para hablar de un negocio que me han propuesto.

\- ¿Acaso no ve las noticias? – pregunte para pasar por su lado y seguir mi camino acompañada de las dos asistentes y mi guardaespaldas

\- Sí, es una pena lo del muchacho – musito pero nada de su boca podía hacerme creer en sus palabras

\- Edward y yo no atenderemos a nadie – comente para llegar al ascensor

\- ¿Acaso piensan para la empresa? – hablo Melody

\- No, las funciones siguen. Solo que ahora no atenderemos a nadie del área administrativa y herederos…

\- ¿Me quieres decir que vine en vano? – dijo sin poder creerlo

\- Pues si – le dije secamente – ¿No ha escuchado la frase "no nos llame, nosotros lo llamamos"? Se aplica muy bien aquí

Deje parados a ese par que me veían de lejos mientras me acercaba al ascensor privado. Sentía como sus miradas se clavaban en mí pero no iba a darles el gusto de atenderlos. Hoy no.

\- Ya saben – susurre a las asistentes que estaban a mi lado – No quiero que me llamen por cosas tontas, no quiero ver a los reporteros estar custodiando la puerta, tuve que entrar por la puerta de atrás porque impedían el pase. Tampoco quiero ver ninguna queja en mi correo solo porque ustedes no pudieron saber dar una respuesta, si hay algo que pueden manejarlo ustedes, pues ¿Que esperan para tomar acción? – entre al ascensor una vez que este abrió sus puertas. Demetri me acompaño y en cuanto me di vuelta musite – no se les paga para que no trabajen. Llamen por alguna emergencia, háganles saber a los demás que nos ausentaremos por el día de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso. Pongan con copia a Edward, a los directivos y a mí pero ninguna sola información a Black, Banks y Collins – los vi que estaba un poco enojado mientras me veía – y no quiero que ese par entre a las oficinas, que seguridad lo escolte a la salida. Podrá tener acceso total pero no a nuestras oficinas.

\- Si señora – contestaron en el instante que Demetri apretó el botón del sótano.

\- Bueno Isabella, coordinaremos una reunión con las asistentes, espero no solo se ausenten hoy. Como sabrás la empresa no puede parar porque…" _Con esfuerzos hay logros y solo con ellos avanzamos…"_

\- "… _para alcanzar el éxito"_ – me quede quieta por unos cinco segundos.

Las puertas se cerraron e inmediatamente, antes que pudiera decir algo. Esa frase la recordaba a la perfección, me lo decía mi padre cada vez que me veía estudiar y estaba a punto de dormirme. Por unos instantes, contornee los ojos… ¿Cómo sabe Banks de esa frase? Moví mi cabeza, seguro debe ser una frase muy conocida. Saque el celular para despejar mis ideas, seguro con tanto stress estaba relacionando las cosas. Verifique algún correo o responder algún chat. Pero no había nada importante. El ascensor me dejo después un tiempo prudente en el sótano. No quería salir por la puerta principal para evitar a los reporteros que de por sí ya son molestos. Custodiaban la entrada como si fuera de su propiedad. Al salir del ascensor, una escolta de diez hombres me esperaba. Uniformados y armados por si algún evento ocurría. Camine al carro y Demetri se me adelanto para abrirme la puerta. Con gran agotamiento entre y los demás guardaespaldas subieron a sus respectivos autos. Una vez arrancaron el mío, todos se pusieron en marcha.

\- Señora, ¿Al final se van a ir de la casa?

\- No – musite firme para verlo desde el asiento de atrás - ¿Por qué?

\- Es que nos gustaría acompañarla – me respondió Felix – Pero con lo ocurrido en la fiesta… señora lo sentimos mucho

\- No despegues la vista del camino – comente para verlo por el espejo. Suspire – no culpa de ustedes, realmente todo está en la cuerda floja. Pero si viajo, definitivamente ustedes me acompañaran. Confió mucho en ustedes.

\- Así como el señor ¿En Sam? – pregunto sonriente Demetri

\- Si – dije sonriendo un poco, deben ser muy jóvenes para tener un poco de humor

El camino siguió tranquilo, con algunos reporteros que nos venían siguiendo pero para eso los demás carros que me cuidaban los supieron despistar. Veía el camino como si fuera la última vez que recorrería estas calles. La melancolía no es mi fuerte pero sentía nostalgia por las cosas que están pasando. Pensar que solo hace unos meses mis padres tenían un gran negocio prosperó y fuerte, en aumento por la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía. Suspire, al recordar ese negocio de años, cuando mi padre me llevaba en sus hombros mientras mi madre cargaba a Seth en brazos. Mi recuerdo fue despejado por el sonido típico de los últimos meses, que me costó trabajo acostumbrarme.

 _"Estoy por llegar a casa y sé que también estas cerca. Sigo considerando la idea que vayas con Rosalie de viaje. Si al final de mi reunión con Emmett, no cambio de idea, entonces hoy mismo por la noche se reanuda el vuelo". Edward_

No. El no puede intervenir así, no puede mandarme un mensaje así de la nada. No había hablado con mi hermano o con Leah. Comencé a sentir desesperación, preocupación por que no tenía el tiempo para hacer las cosas bien. Entre a mis contactos y marque el primer número que se me ocurrió, una vez que entramos por las rejas de mi casa. Timbro una vez y contestaron.

\- Emmett, Emmett… tienes que impedirlo, no puede… no puedo… - titubee porque no sabía cómo decirle las cosas

\- ¿Pero que tienes? Si hablas apresuradamente no podré entenderte - me decía Emmett tratando de calmarme pero no podía

\- Esta bien, ¿Sigues en la casa? – pregunte tratando de calmar mi voz

\- Si

\- Espérame a la entrada de la casa en cinco minutos llego

Corte el teléfono y Felix manejo un poco más rápido. Al bordear el jardín que estaba en el medio, mi puerta quedo al ras de los escalones. En ese instante, Emmett salía de la casa para darme el encuentro mientras bajaba con rapidez. Salí del auto y lo vi con mucha angustia.

\- Tienes que convencerlo que no lo haga - musitaba mientras le ensañaba el texto de Edward - no puedo irme, tu sabes bien que no puedo irme

\- Bella, creo que ya es hora de decirle la verdad - hablo de pronto para verme con intensidad mientras sus palabras me hacían parar de golpe. Lo vi y sentí como mi cuerpo se petrificaba, ¿Puede ser posible que Edward lo entienda? – No, Emmett las cosas están muy alteradas. Puede que Edward no lo tome a bien

\- Pero él también tiene una hermana Bella, ¿Por qué no crees que no te entendería?

\- Porque no soy su familia real, Emmett – musite casi gritándole – esto fue solo un convenio – susurre siento una nostalgia extraña

De pronto el carro de Edward, se veía a lo lejos. Su mirada pasaba el vidrio a pesar que estaba lejos. Apreté el paso para subir y pasar la puerta, Emmett me siguió y no me detuve hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Dejé la puerta abierta y entre.

\- Bella entiende no puedes ocultarle esto – me decía a mis espaldas. Tome mi bolso y lo deje en la cómoda, donde se encontraba mis cosas personales.

\- Ya te dije que no – decía algo bajo para que no me escucharan – Sabemos que no soy una Masen, esto no es un matrimonio real, él no me quiere y mucho menos querrá a Steh

\- ¿Te consta eso? – pregunto apresurado

Guarde silencio porque no sabía cómo responder eso.

\- En todo caso ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo que? – pregunte un poco a la defensiva

\- ¿Tú no lo quieres?

Su pregunta me hizo quedar estática. Me vio con examinándome y para cuando iba a responder, su voz llamando a Emmett retumbo en el pasadizo. Solo cinco segundos después, apareció en mi puerta. Entro con pasos firmes, nos miró.

\- Emmett, tenemos que hablar. Rafael está esperándonos. – su voz notaba seriedad. Yo esquive su mirada

\- Claro, vamos

Mi amigo dio un paso al costado y entonces cuando me iba a dar vuelta Edward se me adelanta, me toma de la cintura para envolverme con sus brazos. Me tomo desprevenida, su agarre me hacía sentir todo el pesar que traía en ese instante. ¿Cómo no bajar la guardia ante algo así? Mis brazos se posicionaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Bajo un poco para susurrarme en la oreja.

\- Solo quiero que estés a salvo ¿Entiendes? Hablare con Emmett para buscar una mejor forma para que fuese así. Siento mucho si grite… pero… es que…

\- Está bien – le respondí para verlo. Me decido una sonrisa algo triste – también quiero que escojamos la mejor decisión, yo también lo siento

\- Descuida preciosa, todo saldrá bien – me dio un beso en mis cabellos y me soltó. Se alejó hacia la puerta y vio a Emmett para ladearle la cabeza hacia afuera.

\- Voy – solo contestó para verme y enarcar una ceja

\- No digas nada, solo me está protegiendo

\- Si claro – musito sarcástico

\- Ayúdame – solo pude decirle cuando se dirigía a la puerta

\- Hare lo mejor que pueda – respondió para ver con extrañes algo de mi cómoda

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije para seguir su trayectoria y entonces mis ojos se chocaron con algo que me sorprendió ver por completo

\- Bella… ¿Acaso eso no es el escudo familiar?

\- Si – dije arrastrando las palabras

Se trataba de una pequeña caja rustica, en la parte superior estaba tallado a mano el escudo familiar de los Swan. Con mucha suavidad, coloque las yemas de mis dedos, acariciándolo con suavidad. No recuerdo haberlo tenido a la vista. Es más solo lo he visto un par de veces porque mi padre me dijo que iba a ser una herencia familiar. Alce la vista y note que Emmett estaba con el ceño fruncido viendo el objeto con desconfianza mientras seguía parado en frente de mí.

\- Es mejor que vayas a Edward no le gusta esperar

\- Ok

Entendió mi mensaje sutil. Quería estar sola, por unos instantes. Esto es muy especial para y no quería que nada ni nadie me interrumpiera. Al cerrarse la puerta, dirigí toda mi concentración y mi atención absoluta para ver que contenía. Tome la tapa con ambas manos y lo deslice hacia arriba, en ese mismo instante aspire aire por mi boca por el asombro que me había causado, el ver de nuevo ese objeto tan especial para mí.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Primero quiero hacerles un gran anuncio. Estoy de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para poder actualizar constante, cada domingo. Ahora si comencemos. El capitulo 12 nos trae dos partes. Este capitulo es especial por la carga emocional que están pasando todos pero les recomiendo que esperen al siguiente capitulo J. En estas dos partes tenemos a Scott que esta en coma y Ariana piensa que es su culpa… ahora Jeremy tiene sus sospechas ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Puede que si, puede que no… como siempre háganme saber sus opiniones por sus comentarios que me encantan leerlos!_

 _Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, por tema de tiempo no he podido responder pero en el próximo capitulo me pongo al día con eso. Sin embargo quiero decir que sus comentarios son el motor para continuar escribiendo. Asi que agradecerles a LTAX1, mony17, nydiac10, saraipineda44, Cary,cavendano13, Vanina Iliana, Blueorchid02, .10, Angeles Bzc, mahindarink05, Guest, Rossmery, y Gilbert… thanks for your words it is good to know that you like the story I hope to continue reading your interesting reviews : ) and sorry for my English…_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Este capitulo esta dedicado para Karina sg, gracias por tus imágenes en el grupo y los comentarios y por la espera jejejje. También a Emmett McCartys Angel, muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic y por tus comentarios que animan a seguir escribiendo._

 _Quiero hacer una breve opinión… de mi parte me gusta no solo ver que me dejen mensajes sino me gusta mucho responderlos. Noto que muchas autoras se quejan y hasta dejan un fic porque no visualiza comentarios hacia su esfuerzo. Sin embargo también hay autoras que teniendo varias personas que aprecian sus fics, y cuentan con mucho comentarios, no logran (fuese por tiempo o porque son muchas jejejje) responderles a ninguno de ellos, fuese por Facebook o cualquier vía que publiquen o promocionen sus fics. La verdad de las cosas, es que es muy importante el apoyo de los lectores, sin ustedes y sus comentarios muchas no se animarían en terminar una historia… sin embargo también creo que es justo que las autoras se tomen la molestia de al menos responderles o quizás nombrarlas (Si son muchas) en los capítulos porque no solo las escritoras debemos sentirnos bien sino las personas que siguen nuestro trabajo, porque así sienten que también son importantes. Ademas, que de por si ponemos todo nuestro empeño para que pueda gustarles con cada capitulo publicado. Por eso, trato de mencionar a todas las chicas de Elite Fanfiction, World of Mayito, y Fanfiction, lectores y autores silenciosos, quiero agradecerles mucho porque sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi._

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic, y disculparme nuevamente por tardar pero ya tengo vacaciones. Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	13. MI DECISIÓN

**CAPITULO 13: MI DECISIÓN**

POV BELLA

Un suspiro, un gran asombro y la luz que chocando con esos pequeños fragmentos de diamantes, me hacían recordar que mi corazón, no había olvidado el adorno que mis padres me iban a entregar como obsequio el día de mi boda. Tome mi herencia familiar entre mis manos con mucha delicadeza; ya que no quería dañarlo. El adorno se usaba en el cabello, iba adornar mi velo. Destellando las suaves luces azules en todo la seda que mi madre soñaba que utilizaría. Un suspiro hizo de mi cuerpo aflojara la tensión que tenía acumulado. El único tesoro de real valor que teníamos los Swan, es justamente esta peineta. La tatarabuela Swan, fue la que inicio la tradición y la que se encargó de que pasara de generación en generación. Sonreí con la tristeza puesta en los ojos cuando a mi mente llego la imagen donde le decía a Rene que no me casaría hasta después manejar la empresa de Charlie. Mi vista fue capturada en cuanto gire el adorno y note que tenía grabado las iniciales de R.C. Desde hace mucho ellos lo tenía reservado para mí. Sosteniendo aun la peineta, note que en la caja había unas fotos, algo antiguas. Deje el adorno a un lado y tome con una mano las primeras fotos. Segundos después mi mano izquierda cubrió mis labios para opacar un sonido de asombro y dolor. Son más recuerdos familiares, que no encontraba en el apartamento donde está mi hermano, por un instante pensé que los había perdido en las mudanzas. Pase las yemas de mis dedos por una lentamente, viendo a mis padres nuevamente, con sus rostros llenos de felicidad y un pequeño Seth pegado a mí todo el tiempo.

\- Que pequeño estaba aquí… pegado a mí, siempre a mí. Y en esta otra estaba celebrando mi graduación – susurre un poco solo para probar como andaba mi voz. Estaba algo quebradiza.

Estaba devastada, impresionada y desorientada. Algo me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla en el instante que toco mis labios supe que estaba llorando. Sentí que mi cuerpo se acomodaba en la silla más próxima. En todos estos meses, no dejaba de pensar si las decisiones que tome fueron las mejores. Cuando ellos estaban junto a mí, nuestra luz fue celestial y fuerte. No había hija más feliz en el mundo que yo. Encontré la felicidad en mi familia y no podía pedir más. Tenía padres comprensivos, un hermano que se encargaba de molestarme de buena manera y un futuro estable. Cerré mis ojos y entonces varias imágenes se proyectaron en mí. El día en que mi padre abrió el restaurante, la primaria de Seth, el cumpleaños de mamá Y mi graduación, que fue el último recuerdo feliz que tuvimos. De golpe abrí mis párpados porque mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, respire profundamente un par de veces. El dolor seguía impregnado en mí y así se quedara por un buen tiempo. Agache la mirada para quedarme viendo la joya que estaba ahora en mi poder. Suspire.

\- Mis padres estarían decepcionados si me vieran en donde estoy ahora – susurre mientras me cruzaba de brazos y con una mano me limpiaba el rostro – Siendo la señora de todo y a la vez de nada, echando al tacho toda mi moral y ética que me enseñaron por años para venderme ante una persona que al inicio me despreciaba pero que ahora me da mi lugar – un sollozo se aproximó a mis labios – Mi madre soñaba con una boda hermosa para mí, en estos instantes estaría muy apenada porque nunca tuve lo que debí tener... pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba sola, aterrada con un hermano menor que tenía que cuidar y afrontar más cosas que no venía venir.

Mis brazos se enrollaron a mi cuerpo mientras el llanto se profundizaba.

\- Jamás me enseñaron como tener que pasar por estas cosas, como iba a pensar que los perdería tan de repente y no solo a ellos por poco pierdo a Seth. Tuve que vender todo lo que tenía para pagar la clínica pero después... sin dinero, sin un hogar estable, Seth en el hospital teniendo que urgentemente ser operado... yo... yo... tenía que firmar ese papel, no había otra solución...

Estaba justificando mis decisiones como cuando estaba papá y me pedía explicaciones ante mis reacciones, mientras recordaba la llegada de Emmett a la cafetería para avisarme que soy la señora Masen.

\- Se fueron sin aviso y con ellos todo mi mundo... no tenía estabilidad emocional y mucho menos apoyo. Me sentía sola y realmente lo estaba. ¡Como tomar la decisión acertada sino había opciones! Me dejaron con una responsabilidad muy grande ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Estaba a punto de irme, dejando las fotos cuando note que había otras cosas más pero estas no formaban parte de mis recuerdos más gratos. Las fotos del accidente, recorte de periódicos. Solté las fotos y estas se desordenaron. ¿Pero qué es esto? Al costado había una nota, la cual no me importaba puesto que mis dedos estaban sosteniendo esos recortes.

"Choque de un auto contra una tienda en toda una esquina"

"Los Swan pierden la vida en accidente de tránsito"

"Accidente deja daños irreparables"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por brotones de mis ojos. Pensé que lo había superado pero esto no es del todo cierto. Sentí como poco a poco la debilidad recorría mi cuerpo, puesto que este se encontraba sumergiéndose en esos sentimientos que muy pocas veces lo sacaba alotes y que detesto tener. Dolor. Mi mente estaba en blanco hasta que tome aire para poder seguir respirando, me entretengo con la nota que se haya muy cerca de mis dedos. Quería darle la mínima importancia pero fruncí el ceño al instante que leía las primera líneas entonces sentí como la presión, la angustia y la impotencia se apoderaba de mí. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es esta nota? Solté el papel y tome entre mis manos las fotos donde se encontraba el accidente de mis padres. El pedazo de papel salió impulsado por el aire hacia un lado, comencé a investigar en la caja y había más de estas. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la angustia y los nervios al mil. Alce la vista con la boca abierta y mi respiración que ya estaba agitada, con esa sensación de tratar de entender ¿Que es todo esto? comencé analizar y armar el rompecabezas de esto, las fotos más la nota. Los recortes de periódicos se escurrieron por mis manos como agua y entonces mis ojos se quedaron clavados en el reverso de la hoja que decía.

" _Con esfuerzos hay logros y solo con ellos avanzamos para alcanzar el éxito"_

\- La frase de mi padre – susurre mientras la garganta se me hacía un nudo

Con desesperación mis dedos se abalanzaron hacia los recortes y leí los titulares principales. Me percate que la policía nunca logro saber las causas y nunca me dijeron que es lo que realmente paso con el auto. Entonces me tomo cinco segundos entenderlo todo.

\- No fue accidente - susurre - También fue un atentado

Al próximo minuto mi cuerpo y mi frustración salieron a flote. Mis manos empezaron a temblar, las fotos caían como si fuera en cámara lenta mientras me pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Movía mi cabeza en forma de negación mientras sostenía mi cabeza. Debe ser un error. Deslice mis ojos hacia la carta que caprichosamente se quedó frente a mí con las letras gritando su contenido explicándome lo evidente, lo desgarrador de esas palabras.

\- Mis padres no perdieron la vida por un accidente – musitaba con una voz tan irreconocible – ellos fueron... fueron...

No podía decir la palabra. Estaba a punto de estallar cuando la foto de mi familia brillo por la luz tenue de la lámpara que estaba a mi costado. Con tan solo bajar los parpados, me hicieron recordar el peor día de mi vida. El dolor de esa noche apareció sin permiso mezclándose con mi angustia y pesar, ese dolor que no permitía que saliera, se liberó como nunca antes. Esa noche me llamaron al restaurante de mi padre. No entendía nada de lo que me decían salvo que tenía que ir en cuanto antes a un lugar. El recorrido que hice en el taxi rogando que no hubiera pasado algo se me hizo largo y fue peor cuando me di cuenta que fue en vano mis suplicas. La escena constaba en el auto destrozado, las lunas de vidrio estaban regadas en el suelo y fragmentadas. Estaba parada atónica a mis pies se hallaba la puerta del piloto que había salido disparo por lo menos dos metros del carro. Periodistas, reporteros y algunos policías manteniéndose alrededor para cubrir la noticia que espera su cadena televisiva mientras yo estaba tan quieta como una estatua. Entonces reaccione cuando reconocí la chaqueta de mi padre tendida en el suelo y el bolso de mi madre regado por otro lado. Moví mi cabeza por todos los lados pero no vi nada hasta que... a mis ojos llegaron la imagen de mis padres, el abrazándola a ella con un brazo y con la otra extendida hacia la parte de atrás. Los vi absorta, esperando que se movieran pero no fue así. Por inercia camine hasta ellos mientras gritaba su nombre pero no había reacción. Mi desesperación no me dejaba ver que ellos ya no estaban conmigo y mi corazón se resistía a su partida. Para cuando llegue a ellos, mis ojos se abrieron en par y grite sus nombres con mayor fuerza. Mis dedos estaban a centímetros de tocarlos entonces un policía impidió mi acercamiento sosteniéndome por la cintura para que no fuera hacia ellos, para que no me acercara, cortándome el contacto desesperado que necesitaba mientras gritaba sus nombres una, y otra y otra vez para que reaccionaran. No ellos no podían dejarme, no podían. Mi escena no solo fue visto por los policías que sentía sus miradas de lastima sino estaba formando parte de las miradas de los transeúntes que solo se dedicaron a ver y susurrar la lástima de la situación. De alguna manera me zafe del agarre del policía, al estar de nuevo en el lugar donde me habían sostenido busque la manera en como entrar al auto. En toda mi desesperación me trepe en el capo, aproveche que la luna principal estaba rota, arrodillada solo logre que mi cintura para arriba entrara. Entonces, me di cuenta que querían evitar los policías que viera. No estuve preparada para la imagen que chocaron directamente a mis ojos. Una mano la lleve a mi boca pero el sollozo fue imposible de contener. Trataron de escapar pero no tuvieron tiempo. Mi llanto se hizo eco en toda la calle mientras que mis brazos los envolvía de alguna manera. Gritaba y gritaba, algunos policías se les escaparon las lágrimas al verme tratando de hacerlos reaccionar pero nadie se atrevía a retirarme de ahí. Poco a poco me quedaba sin voz y entonces un policía se me acerco para avisarme que tenía que ir con él. Desvié mi mirada hacia una camilla donde se llevaban a Seth. Salí del auto para aproximarme hacia él. Estaba con vida.

\- Seth, tan fuerte y valiente – susurre de pronto al abrir los ojos y colocar una mano en el pecho para tratar de tranquilizar mi corazón pero no podía

Mi cuerpo empezó a sentir como los nervios recorrían todo mi sistema. Es prácticamente recordar las emociones que brotaban esa noche. Poco a poco mi respiración comenzó agitarse cada vez más y más. Baje las manos de mi cabeza y a mi mente llego la imagen del hospital, del doctor y de su rostro diciéndome que los daños son graves, que necesitaría ser operado por lo menos tres veces, que en sí es un chico fuerte. Mi familia se desintegro esa noche, lo había perdido todo. Recordé que camine las calles sin vida, distraída de todo y todos, chocaba con las personas desorientadas, de alguna manera llegue a mi casa. Para solo sentirme más sola que nunca, para tratar de entender que ellos no estarían más conmigo, que mi felicidad se fue con ellos, que sus recuerdos solo lo único que estaría en mi memoria. Jamás volvería escuchar sus consejos, sus voces, sus risas, sus abrazos. Las lágrimas aparecieron por montones, sentía como si me hubieran abandonado con el pesar de su partida. Los días después de eso se volvieron rutinarios, tuve que despedir a los empleados, vender el restaurante, hipotecar mi casa, porque la herencia que me dejaron mis padres no alcanzaba para todo pero tenía que ser fuerte, como me decía mi madre "Si en algún instante nos pasa algo, solo tendrás a tu hermano y él a ti, no habrá nadie más que los acompañe, nadie más que los proteja salvo ustedes mismos, por eso tienes que ser siempre fuerte, siempre valiente y siempre constante para que nada les falte" Con esa promesa en mi corazón, busque salir adelante pero vaya que costo sudor y lágrimas para sostener todo. Sin embargo, en medio de mi tristeza, mi hermano es lo único que me quedaba y lo único por lo cual seguir con vida. El llanto seso un poco pasado los meses pero eso no quitaba el dolor que se quedaba en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo y en mi memoria. Entonces sentí la rabia que tenía contenida.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sintiéndome sola! ¡Cuántos meses sintiendo que mis padres me abandonaron por culpa del accidente, cuando en verdad otras personas me los arrebataron! - comenzaba a gritar y eso no es bueno. Mis brazos se hallaban botando las fotos, los recortes de los periódicos.

Fueron tantas emociones juntas que no podía controlarlo más que de pronto estalle. Cuantos días sintiéndome sola, enfrentándome al dolor de no tenerlos.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOO! - grite de golpe y desgarradoramente comencé arrojar todo lo que estaba en la cómoda con un llanto indescribible. A mi mente llegaban más imágenes de esa noche, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse tan tenso que no podía parar.

\- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡MIS PADRES! ¡MIS PADRES ME LOS ARREBATARON! ¡MI VIDA! ¡TODO! – gritaba y cogía cualquier cosa que estuviera en la habitación arrojándolo por los aires, no me importaba que o quienes me escucharan. - ¡JAMAS LE HCIERON DAÑO ALGUIEN! - alzaba la voz y arrojando con fuerza los jarrones que estaban a un lado - ¡SIEMPRE FUERON HONESTOS! - decía mientras tomaba la silla y la empujaba con todas mis fuerzas hacia el suelo en el instante que recordaba sus rostros sonreírme. - ¡PORQUE NOS HICIERON ESTO! ¡PORQUE! - mi voz estaba desquebrajándose cada vez más mientras la lámpara se rompía al chocar con tan fuerza en el suelo después que lo bote y solo me alumbra la luz de la lámpara que estaba en el techo. En menos de unos segundos todo estaba regado en el piso, la cómoda con las joyas, la caja rustica, las fotos, los recortes de los titulares y hasta la cama estaba hecha un desastre, roto como mi corazón. Mis lágrimas salían cada vez más y más. Mi llanto se pronunció. Entonces baje la mirada al piso donde se encontraba el adorno y la foto de mi familia.

Entonces deje caer mi cuerpo, venciéndome de todo el esfuerzo que hice. Pestañee varias veces, y mis dedos recorrieron por toda la imagen, note que en mi pecho brillaba algo. Mi relicario, lo abrí con una mano y entonces vi sus retratos. Esto es injusto, ese choque no fue un accidente. No lo fue. Meses tratándome de convencer que así lo fue, pero quienes hayan sido, me arrebataron toda mi felicidad y mi tranquilidad. Me quite el relicario de un golpe, lo sostuve con mis temblorosas manos junto con el adorno y entonces deje salir todo el dolor que tenía acumulado.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡NO SABEN CUANTOS LOS EXTRAÑOS, QUISIERA QUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ! ¿PORQUE SE FUERON? ¿POR QUÉ?

Gritaba con ese llanto, que no pude sacar esa noche. En el instante que una mano se apoyaba en el suelo para sostener todo mi peso, la otra mano estaba en mi pecho cogiendo con fuerza el relicario con el adorno y mis piernas estaban recogidas y juntas pegadas al suelo mientras mi cabello caía por el hombro cubriendo mi incontrolable llanto, escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, pero nada me importaba ya. Me deje llevar por el dolor y lo poco que tenía de fuerzas hasta que ya no tendría más gotas que botar.

POV EDWARD

\- Edward ¿Y montas una imagen pública donde aparentemente se van? No sé algo que puedan hacerlos despistar

\- Si claro – musite para evaluar la posibilidad - pero sigue siendo arriesgado, su seguridad está por encima de todas las cosas

\- De por sí, todo esto ya es muy agotador… para ti, para Rosalie y para Bella - dijo para sacarse sus lentes y frotarse un poco el rostro. Su expresión notaba más cansancio que antes.

\- Estoy preocupado por ellas – comente para verlo un poco menos tensionado

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Fui con Felipe para hablar – le dije para verlo con molestia. Luego desvié la mirada no estaba con ganas que me viera con desaprobación

\- Dime que no lo golpeaste - dijo enarcando una ceja

\- Por supuesto que no – me defendí de la tremenda acusación – sin embargo quería darles unos buenos golpes - susurre

\- Edward… - me regaño Emmett apoyando su cabeza sobre sus dedos hacia un lado

\- No lo hice… ahora yendo al tema principal. Felipe me hizo ver que Bella es ajena a todo esto… ella fue Swan antes – comente para juntar mis dedos – entonces técnicamente si le están pasando estas cosas es porque adquirió el apellido de su esposo, o sea yo.

\- Es verdad – asentía Emmett para darme la razón - ¿Qué has pensado de eso?

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero un grito de la planta alta, nos alarmo a todos. De pronto unos sollozos estruendosos me hicieron parar de golpe, copiándome la misma acción Emmett ya estaba sobre sus pies.

\- ¿Esa es Bella? – pregunte para volver a escuchar ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y sollozos que no lograba entender hasta que un grito más fuerte me alarmo.

Salí corriendo del despacho sin pensarlo, con Emmett detrás de mí y Sam teniendo su pistola en las manos. Subí las escaleras dedos en dos, apoyándome del barandal.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – hacia preguntas al aire Emmett

\- No lo sé, pero si alguien la lastimo se las verá conmigo

Definitivamente es Bella, esos sollozos tan fuertes y desgarradores venían de su cuarto. Todos nuestros invitados salieron de sus cuartos pero nadie se atrevía a dar un paso más. Me tomo solo cinco segundos encontrarme a poco centímetro del picaporte. No lo pensé más y abrí estrepitosamente la puerta de madera. Entonces vi la imagen más impactante de mi vida. Ella estaba en el suelo, la vi llorando desgarradoramente, con todas las cosas tiradas y regadas al suelo. Sus piernas juntas y recogidas en el suelo, mientras que su brazo derecho se hallaba extendido soportando todo su peso. Estaba encorvada, y su mano izquierda flexionada a su pecho, traía algo en la mano pero no logre identificar que es. Me iba acerca rápidamente a mi esposa pero un brazo fuerte y firme me detuvo.

\- ¡Quita tu brazo Emmett! - gruñí para verlo con determinación

\- ¡NO! - contestó firme él tan fuerte y tan impositivo - es mejor que la dejes sola

¿Qué me estaba pidiendo? ¿Qué no ve que ella estaba llorando descontroladamente en el suelo? El tan solo verla me hacían sentir tan impotente y tan fuera de lugar, ¿Qué la lastimo de tal manera? ¿Qué fue que llevara a sus gritos y llantos desgarradores?

\- Se trata de su familia – musito para deslizar sus ojos a una caja rustica abierta en el suelo – ella también los perdió, Edward... en un accidente...

\- Por Dios Bella – decía Rosalie con tristeza detrás mi mientras se escuchaba el asombro de los demás

Esas palabras bastaron para hacerme abrir los ojos en par. Mi cuerpo se siento tenso y a la vez con mucho dolor por la imagen tan vulnerable que mostraba. Voltee sorprendido para verlo a Emmett suspirar y agachar la vista. Bella volvió a llorar con más fuerza que antes, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No pude resistirlo más. Bote el brazo de Emmett con más fuerza musitando.

\- Es mi esposa y no la dejare así, las demás a su cuarto – grite para que nadie la vea vulnerable, sé que no le importaba a ella ahora pero también sé que no es cómodo para nadie vernos así. Todas hicieron lo que pedí entonces quedaron Emmett y Sam

Camine hacia ella con cuidado; ya que a su alrededor estaba casi todo roto y podía lastimarse si se movía. Me puse en concluyas hacia ella. Alce su rostro con mis dedos, sus ojos estaban hinchados y las lágrimas no cesaban, su cuerpo seguía temblando y musite mientras colocaba un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de oreja mientras que la otra mano la dejaba caer por su brazo.

\- No sé con exactitud que o quien ha hecho que te pongas así pero te prometo que no dejare que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar así

Mi voz salió firme, fuerte y determinante. Ella pestañeo varias veces, estaba desorientada algo, sus ojos me hacían ver que traba de comprender mis palabras. Entonces se abalanzo hacia mí, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Como si su vida dependiera de eso. La tome entre mis brazos de la misma manera y me pare. Al salir con ella, me vieron con algo de pena. No iba permitir que la vieran así. La cubrí con mi pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco menos.

\- ¡Emmett que se encarguen de recoger las cosas de Bella! ¡Sam llama a una compañía para que mañana vengan arreglar esto! ¡Y que alguien prepare un té relajante y me lo traen!

\- Si señor - dijo Sam rápidamente para sacar su celular mientras guardaba la pistola

\- Emmett, no quiero que nadie entre ahí... ya vuelvo

Mi amigo solo asintió y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto donde Sam me ayudo abrir la puerta, en cuanto entre este el cerro. Bella solloza sin parar, la deposite en la cama con suavidad. Ella se puso en forma fetal, llevando a su pecho esos dos objetos que se encargaba de aferrarse con su vida. Le quite los zapatos para que se sintiera más cómoda. Yo me retire el saco que se había vuelto molesto, deslice la corbata de mi cuello y lo deje a un lado de la cama. Me coloque con apremio a su costado desabotonándome un poco la parte de arriba de la camisa, la hice dar vuelta para que su cabeza se colocara en mi pecho y pudiera llorar ahí. Mi mano se deslizaba suavemente por su espalda, ella necesitaba desahogarse y mucho.

\- Tranquila preciosa – le decía suave y pausado, ella se apegó más a mi costado – aquí nadie te molestara, nadie te juzgara

Ella seguía llorando con mucha profundidad, entonces decidí sentarme y cargarla para acunarla.

\- Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, preciosa. No me iré hasta que estés mejor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ni cuánto tiempo tomo que se tranquilizara, su llanto parecía interminable. Sue entro muy despacio, casi indetectable con la bandeja y el té relajante pero Bella no la noto porque estaba de espaldas. Un instante a otro escuche solo un suspiro entonces supe que estaba mejor.

\- ¿Preciosa? – musite para verla con esos ojitos hinchados que traía, le di una sonrisa que al parecer se contagió de ella

\- Lo… siento…

\- No, no, no… - le dije para tomarle un mano y darle un beso ahí – no tienes nada de que disculparte, necesitabas desahogarte y eso es bueno.

Pude ver que su mano seguía sujetado esos dos objetos que cada vez me causaba curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedo ver que trae tu mano aquí?

Ella vio la dirección de mis ojos y se debatía en mostrármelo.

\- ¿No? – le pregunte porque no quería presionarla.

No contesto.

\- Está bien preciosa, no quiero que te sientas presionada

\- No es eso – de pronto su voz sonaba más baja que la de siempre, debe ser por lo que ha llorado – es solo que…

Suspiro entonces levanto su mano para que pudiera ver mejor. Se trataba de un relicario y una peineta. Dos objetos que no representaban mucho para mí pero todo para ella.

\- Esto es el legado de mi familia, así como tú tuviste tu empresa yo estos objetos. Son recuerdos muy apreciados por mi ahora. En este relicario están mis padres – musito ella en el instante que lo tomaba en mis manos con delicadeza. Había sacado los ojos de su padre y la sonrisa, que salía con frecuencia de su rostro, de su madre. – y esto es una peineta, la joya Swan, ha pasado en generación en generación… se supone que lo recibiría bueno… en… pues…

No es normal que ella titubeara. Me parecía extraño.

\- Mi madre soñaba en dármelo el día en que me casara… - de pronto una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro – quería una boda especial para mi… pero creo que la decepcione

\- No, claro que no – musite de prisa para verla con intensidad – no las has decepcionado en lo absoluto

\- Edward – dijo ella para dejar la frase en la boca. No es tiempo de hablar del tema familiar de los Swan, tiene que descansar. Mañana se podrá hablar mejor.

\- Preciosa, porque mejor no ¿Descansas? – dije para deshacer el abrazo y colocarla a un lado de la cama. Me pare para acomodarle la almohada y llevarle el té relajante que había mandado a pedir para ella. Tomo toda la taza y se acomodó en la cama. – Sue vendrá para traerte tu pijama, a partir de hoy dormirás conmigo, no quiero que te sientas sola

\- Pero…

\- No preciosa – musite para verla con determinación – es una decisión que ya tome, además tu cuarto esta algo desordenado, vaya que si te desahogaste

\- Lo pagare – contesto de inmediato haciéndome reír un poco

\- Eres la señora Masen – respondí para acariciar su rostro – puedes "remodelar" las habitaciones que quieras

Ella verdaderamente sonrió con mi broma, haciéndome deslumbrar por completo. ¿Lo logre?, ella sonrió conmigo, mi corazón por unos segundos dejo de latir.

\- ¿Tardaras? – pregunto de pronto haciéndome traer a la conversación

\- No mucho

Coloque mis manos en su suave rostro y junte nuestros labios. No me percate cuanto añoraba sus besos hasta que mis labios chocaron con los suyos. Nuestro beso se profundizo en menos de un segundo pero tenía que irme, no quería pero estaba seguro que Emmett me esperaría abajo. Poco a poco nos alejamos y ambos inspiramos aire.

\- Yo… yo no tardare – le conteste sonriéndole. Coloque mis labios en su frente y le di un beso.

Me aleje lo más rápido, antes que me quedara por completo a su lado. Al salir, Sue se encontraba en la puerta con el pijama de Bella, puesto en su ante brazo.

\- ¿Está mejor?

\- Si, al parecer el té ayudado más de lo que pensé – le dije para colocar mis manos en la cintura – le agregaste las gotitas relajantes que me pones a mi cuando estoy estresado

\- Claro – comento ella viéndome como una mamá – eso la ayudara a dormir así como a ti

\- Está bien, entra antes que se duerma, yo vuelvo en un rato.

.

.

.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? – musite al pararme para verlo sorprendido apoyando mis manos en el escritorio

\- Edward tienes que tomarlo con calma – me decía Emmett en el instante que pasaba las manos por mi cabeza

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome con calma? Le llega a mi esposa una caja antigua de su familia, que ni tú mismo sabes cómo llego para ahí y ahora me sales que Bella no solo ha llorado por el recuerdo de sus padres sino que… - no podía acabar la frase. ¿Cómo paso todo esto?

\- Puedes verlo tú mismo si quieres – me dijo poniéndome las fotos y el recorte de periódicos donde salía los padres de Bella con titulares desastrosos más la carta que le han dejado – Esto desde ya es una situación difícil

\- ¿Difícil? La familia de mi esposa ha sufrido un atentado al igual que yo - dije señalando para la planta alta donde descansaba Bella - pero a ella le arrebataron todo, sus padres, sus dinero, su vida completa… difícil no es el término que utilizaría

\- Injusticia, atropello, utiliza el término que gustes pero recuerda que la persona que es tu esposa, mañana se levantara con todas las ganas de buscar un culpable y conociéndola, no dejara el tema hasta encontrarlo – musito exasperado y con toda la cólera que le producía – quizás antes no tenía el poder de hacerlo, de investigar o de buscar pero ahora lo tiene y no se va a detener

\- Yo también haría lo mismo – musite rápidamente para verlo con enojo – No tenía ni idea de cuánto había sufrido… su perdida es reciente mucho más que la mía – comente terminando con un suspiro por todas las veces que no la entendí

\- Bueno entonces ahora sabes porque firmo los papeles – comento él en tono molesto porque para ese tiempo yo fui un patán pero esa palabra se queda corta para lo que realmente fui.

\- Ella estaba sola afrontando todo. La muerte de sus padres más una restaurante que se caía a pedazos una vez que estos ya no estaban – suspire para dar un golpe en el escritorio, ahora entiendo porque Bella ha llorado tanto y su cuarto estaba destrozado. – ¿Cómo no me entere de esto antes?

\- Porque no estabas interesado en ella como lo estas ahora – me dijo para verme de perfil, sabía que me dio un golpe bajo pero me lo merecía – Me parece increíble la resistencia que ha tenido al soportar todo esto en silencio, yo no hubiera podido…

\- Siempre hay razones por las cuales uno tiene que seguir Edward – dijo para ponerse los lentes de nuevo y ver los titulares arrugados – Tu tuviste a Rosalie…

\- Si quieres decir me algo, sé directo Emmett – me puse derecho y entorne los ojos – Ya no estamos para más misterios, ¿Bella tiene a alguien por quién pelear? Dímelo ahora, es más te lo exijo

Emmett movió la cabeza en forma de negación y note que frunció el ceño fuertemente para botar aire con rabia.

\- Solo digo que ella seguro a considerado recuperar algo que le pertenece – dijo para depositar la foto donde señalaba el restaurante de los Swan

Me quede callado por unos minutos, evaluando la situación.

\- Quiere quedarse para tratar de recuperar su empresa

\- No va a ser la primera que veo que haga eso ¿No es así? – musito claramente juzgándome al quitarse los lentes y guardarlos por completo, significando que la discusión había terminado ya.

Evadí la repuesta porque no tenía que contestar.

\- ¿Solo has encontrado estas dos fotos, donde sale solo sus padres y luego solo con ella?

\- Si – dijo Emmett pero lo sentí algo extraño, sino lo conociera bien pareciera que estuviera ocultándome algo – eso y los recortes de periódicos, alguien quiere desaparecer a los Swan, saben que ella está viva y seguro querrán ir por ella

\- La pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían los Swan para que los desaparezcan?

\- Es algo que ella tiene que contarte, no soy el indicado – musito Emmett haciéndome ver que él no solo es la enciclopedia de los Masen y Cullen sino una muy aparte de los Swan

\- ¿Lo hará? – le pregunte incrédulo.

Me sonrió.

\- Es tan testaruda que tu pero ahora esta vulnerable y si en alguien confía en estos instantes es solo en ti… pero no la presiones, respeta su dolor, como ella ha respetado el tuyo – sus palabras tendrían un doble sentido, lo sé. Es mi trabajo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – contra ataco para ponerse frente a frente – se entienden, se comunican, ya no les cuesta ser afectuosos ante los demás… ¿Qué más podría ser sino es…?

\- ¡Emmett! – advertí para verlo desafiante

\- Comprensión entre ambos, iba a decir – mi amigo sabía cómo ponerme el cuerda floja – que bueno que tu esposa y tú vean que si son compatibles, claro siempre y cuando dejen su lado desafiador y competitivo.

\- Ya déjalo – comente para dirigirme a la puerta del despacho.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto tomando sus cosas del despacho

\- Bella me necesita ahora, quiero estar con ella para ver cómo va con la noticia – mencione al caminar hacia la escalera

\- ¿Qué harás con la información de hoy?

\- Créeme son tantas cosas por las cuales pensar – dije para jalar las mangas dobladas que estaban a la altura de mi codo – El tema de Scott, el atentado en la fiesta de Rosalie y ahora esto. El atentado de la familia de mi esposa

\- ¿Cuánta carga esta encima de los hombros de Bella? – sus palabras notaban tristeza y pena

\- Emmett te pediré que no hables del tema con lastima y menos envuelvas el nombre de mi esposa en el mismo tono, ella ha sido mucho más valiente que yo inclusive por afrontar cosas más fuertes – dije algo tosco, pero por parte de Emmett solo recibí una sonrisa que me incomodo un poco

\- Está bien, como tú digas – contesto para calmar las aguas

Abrí mi cuarto con cuidado para ver si estaba despierta pero ya se hallaba dormida a un lado.

\- Yo sabía que mi madre se iba por lo enferma que estaba, de alguna manera yo estaba preparado… sin embargo ella…

\- Fue una situación desastrosa para los dos, no importa como paso… los perdieron y eso hace que sin querer los una más a ustedes…

Suspire, al saber cuan cierto son su palabras en este instante.

\- ¿Ella no se ira no es cierto?

\- No – dijo Emmett contestando del mismo modo que yo viéndola y tomando aire - ¿Acaso lo harías tú, sabiendo lo que ahora sabes?

\- No – mis labios formaron una línea, gruñendo un poco – es tarde, ve a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes – musite para verlo con expresión de agotado

\- Si no te molesta iré primero a la cocina, tengo algo de sed – yo asentí - Que duermas bien – contesto

\- ¡Emmett! – advertí bajo

\- Lo dije en serio, no en un doble sentido – se excusó dejando de hablar en susurros

La señora Masen se removió en su lugar y los dos musitamos:

\- Shhhh! – hacia cada uno. Contuvimos el aire en el instante que vimos que se relajó nuevamente

\- Ya es mejor que entres – comento Emmett empujándome un poco adelante

\- Amigo una cosa más – le dije al dirigir mi cuerpo a la puerta para cerrarla – Bella no está sola en esto, ella no está cargando ese pesar en sus hombros y si así fuese el caso, yo estoy con ella

\- Lo sé – termino por decir Emmett - ¿Pero hasta cuándo?

Agacho la cabeza y asintió para retirarse a su recamara de siempre. Me quede parado allí, sabiendo a que se refería. El estúpido contrato ¿Acaso eso nos está empujando a toda esta situación de confusión? Cerré la puerta recordando los escasos meses que falta que termine mi estado civil con ella. Pestañee lentamente para verla a lo lejos… algo que hare pasado el contrato y ella se vaya, solo poder verla de lejos… pero ¿Y si no quiero? Ella está muy vulnerable a todo a pesar que es ruda y fuerte. Suspire porque sabía que no me necesitaba, porque eso solo es una excusa para que su permanencia siga aquí, a mi lado. ¡Carajo! ¿Qué me pasa? Yo jamás he reaccionado así con alguien. Debe ser por la retribución de que ayudara a Rosalie, estoy agradecido con ella, eso es. Me dije para colocar mi espalda a la puerta, sin embargo el sonido de su voz me hizo poner alerta.

\- Edward…

No tuvo que llamarme dos veces para que mi cuerpo saliera corriendo hacia su dirección y ver su rostro para notar si sus ojos chocolates habían despertado, pero en vez de eso encontré unas lágrimas queriendo nacer.

\- Shhhh, Shhhh, preciosa… estoy aquí, tranquila ya paso, ya

Dije en el instante que me puse a su costado mientras le daba unos besos en su frente. Ella suspiro relajadamente y aproveche en alejar para quitarme la ropa. Me puse lo más cómodo posible para trepar a la cama y colocarme a su lado, instintivamente ella se acurruco hacia a mí y yo la atrape para que puedas sentirse segura. La noche fue algo pesada, de vez en cuando lloraba y susurraba más fuerte mi nombre haciéndome despertar. Debe estar recordando las cosas que han pasado, yo me levantaba y le hablaba. Solo así se tranquilizaba. Jugaba con su cabello hasta que nuevamente me quede dormido. Estuve haciendo unas tres veces, hasta que por fin concilio el sueño total.

.

.

.

\- Bueno, estoy lista para irme – comento Rosalie de la nada entrando en mi oficina en el instante que estaba hablando con Emmett.

\- ¿Pensé que pondrías resistencia? – le respondí alzando la vista para verla con curiosidad

\- Digamos que entendí porque lo estás haciendo – hablo seria y miro a Emmett. ¿Qué sucedía que no me entere? - ¿A qué hora sale mi vuelo?

\- Lo cancele Rosalie – determine parándome de la silla y caminando hacia ella para abrazarla

\- ¿Pero las maletas? – pregunto con toda la duda en sus ojos

\- Ayer Bella ha recibido algo que no estaba en su poder – comente para que lo tomara con paciencia – No solo para hacerle recordar a su familia sino para hacerla sufrir por algo que paso con ellos

\- Tengo que ir a verla – dijo para deshacer mi abrazo pero la retuve

\- Está dormida todavía – musite balanceando mis palabras

\- ¿La sedaste? – hablo algo fuerte para verme perpleja

\- Claro que no – comente al hacer un gesto incomodo

\- La sedaste con esas gotitas que te hecha Sue – me acuso molestándose un poco

\- Esas gotitas como las llamas tú, son relajantes solo te ayuda a calmarte – le respondí para soltarle y me viera completamente – Ella estaba alterada, demasiado, tuve un dolor muy fuerte Rosalie… no puedo explicarte ahora con lujos de detalles porque ni yo lo sé a ciencia cierta pero fue necesario dárselo

\- ¿Sigue dormida no? – pregunto bajando sus ánimos

\- Sí, quiero que descanse. Cuando se despierte se sentirá mejor, espero

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer entonces?

\- Mudarnos – comente en el instante que ella tomaba asiento

\- Pero esta casa es de mamá. Toda ella está aquí – musite apenada porque sabía que no se lo estaba preguntando si no se lo estaba comunicando

\- Lo sé pero va hacer momentáneamente, solo hasta que se capture al responsable de los hechos luego podremos volver – le indique. Ella suspiro.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos todos?

\- No – dije firme en eso

\- ¿Qué? – respondió ella alzando la vista porque me había parado y caminaba al escritorio

\- Tu hermano piensa que hay un infiltrado en la casa – respondió Emmett moviendo el pie que había cruzado

\- ¿Cómo? – menciono ella más que sorprendida, asustada

\- Primero ese recordatorio de la bala, luego la fiesta, ahora la caja de los Swan – moví mi cabeza en forma de negación – es mejor que solo nos vayamos las personas de mi entera confianza

\- Es una pena – comentaron desde la puerta haciéndome alzar la vista con una sonrisa de lado – me gustaba mucho esta casa pero si lo ves necesario, prefiero ir a vivir a otro lado a que mudarme de país

\- Bella – dijo Rosalie corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla - ¿Ya estas mejor?

\- Si, pequeña – deslizo una sonrisa suave por su rostro. No. Ella no estaba mejor pero al menos había recuperado la fuerza que le caracterizaba pero no sabía si lo aparentaba porque Rosalie estaba ahí - ¿Ya está lista tus cosas?

\- Así es – comento ella al soltarla – ayer las acomode con ayuda de Sue

\- Qué bueno que estés de acuerdo con la idea – siguió la conversación mientras caminaba

\- Ayer entendí varias cosas que no me había puesto a pensar – hablo Rosalie como si recordara algo especial. Sin embargo Bella le echo un vistazo rápido a Emmett, que no entendí

\- La comprensión de todos nos ayudara a volver a esta casa pronto

\- Si Bella – sonrió Rosalie para verla y contagiar su energía

\- Me agrada verte mejor – interrumpí la conversación capturando su mirada. Ella deslizo una sonrisa hacia mí.

\- Te lo debo a ti – contesto para ladear la cabeza – pero la próxima que me des tus gotitas te pegare – amenazo un poco, enarcando una ceja

\- Fue necesario – me escude de nuevo

\- Lo sé – dijo ella en el instante que Rosalie soltaba unas risitas – pero al menos dímelo antes

\- De acuerdo – comente para entenderla

\- ¿Tienes la lista de quienes irán? – pregunto Bella saliendo las leves bromas

\- Si, la dirección solo la sabrán nuestros guardaespaldas desde Sam hasta Tyler y desde Demetri hasta Aron por parte de nuestros amigos… Jeremy, Emmett, tu y yo

\- ¿Por qué yo no? – comentó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué pasa con Rafael?

\- En ocasiones hermana, menos es más. Netamente seguridad, además en cuanto a ti, creo que lo recordaras al estar ahí – entorne los ojos porque espera que recordara la infancia y parte de mi vida universitaria que fue feliz, breve pero feliz, que tuvimos en aquella casa. A las afueras de Seattle – las personas que vendrán con nosotros son solo Sue, Hans, dos señores y una señora de limpieza que ellos confían y que estarán al cuidado de la casa, nadie más.

\- ¿Qué pasa con nuestros invitados? – pregunto Bella preocupada

\- Montse y Maya vendrán a visitarnos pero tendrá que ser acompañada por alguno de nosotros desde un punto aparte

\- Esta decidido entonces – menciono mi esposa para suspirar después – Rosalie fíjate si te falta algo más

\- Claro – obedeció ella sorprendiéndome porque si yo lo hubiera dicho, es probable que no hiciera caso – al menos estaremos a salvo ¿No?

\- Si, te prometo que solo va hacer hasta que pase todo – le respondí con confianza

\- Entiendo – musito ella asintiendo - con tantas cosas que te hace sospechar – agrego ella con un gesto en la boca – incluyendo la cajita donde recibiste la bala que al final fue algo de la mamá de Bella ¿No?

Comento por decir Rosalie, haciéndome detener en seco y no solo a mí sino al resto. Los tres nos quedamos en seco. Viéndonos, Rosalie nos vio con expresión de confusión y preocupación. Bella paso saliva ruidosamente. El detalle que dijo Rosalie, lo había pasado por alto.

\- Adelante por favor – hablo rápidamente Bella algo seria pero no tanto porque se trataba de Rosalie

\- Si – dijo arrastrando las palabras mi hermana

Rosalie salió del despacho, algo preocupada porque volteaba a cada paso que daba.

\- ¿No analizaron eso verdad? – comento Bella para vernos con incertidumbre

\- No – dije dando un leve golpe al escritorio – No, le encontré conexión

\- Emmett por favor, ve con ella – pidió mi esposa con apremio – si estas cosas están pasando, es que esa persona no fue uno de los invitados de anoche, mucho menos algún heredero como es lo que sospechamos al principio. Esa persona sigue aquí.

Sentenció Bella en el instante que Emmett apretó el paso para alcanzar a Rosalie mientras yo llamaba a Sam por el celular para indicarle que viniera lo más rápido posible. Bella estaba callada y sentada en el sillón, me acerque a ella pero Sam se presentó.

\- Cierra la puerta por favor – comente al instante la orden se dio

\- ¿Qué sucede señor?

\- ¿Alguno de los empleados te ha dado de que sospechar? – pregunte con cautela

\- La verdad no, señor – musito mientras nos veía confundidos

\- ¿Qué sabes del objeto que llego a las manos de la señora? – musite sin poder esconder el enojo que la persona que lo ha dejado ahí, hallar burlado la seguridad que tengo

\- Nada – contesto secamente – hasta ahora no podemos identificar quien fue o como entro

Bella bufo y yo suspire. Moví mi cabeza para considerar opciones.

\- Sam, que se agilice las cosas, quiero abandonar esta casa pronto. Que las cosas de las señoras y mías estén en el auto… y por favor que no sé infiltre la dirección con nadie que no te haya mencionado.

Sam asintió y salió rápido del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Bella coloco sus manos juntas en su regazo, traía la mirada ausente. Me aproxime, sentándome a su costado.

\- ¿Preciosa? – le acaricie su brazo para llamar su atención, ella voltio suavemente. Regalándome esos ojos chocolates pero no con la vitalidad que antes. No me gustaba de verla así.

\- Dime – contesto suave y algo pausada

\- Encontraremos al responsable te lo aseguro – le conteste para sostener su mirada

Ella se quedó callada y de pronto el coraje que Bella tenía y que había mencionado Emmett anoche apareció.

\- Tú no sabes la impotencia que tengo aquí – dijo tocándose el pecho mientras su relicario brillaba un poco – No tienes idea del coraje que siento. Por meses he llorado a mis padres por culpa de un accidente y ahora resulta que no fuese asi. Quiero vengarme Edward, mis padres se fueron por culpa de unas personas sin escrúpulos

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Saliendo a combatir con todos? – musite enojado porque no entraba en razón

\- Tengo los medios para buscarlos

\- ¿Y qué tal si ellos llegan a ti primero? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría? – comente para verla con preocupación

\- Ellos saben dónde encontrarme Edward, por algo me hacen llegar la caja de mis padres

\- Pero aun no llegan a ti por completo – mencione para verla – necesito que te calmes, piensas en hacer justicia y te apoyo pero al igual que Jeremy, no puedes poner en riesgo. No ganarías nada así. Yo te lo prometí ¿Recuerdas?

Pase saliva ruidosamente para verla con intensidad, necesitaba que sintiera seguridad conmigo.

\- No dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, ni que te pongan ningún solo dedos encima. Ya no estas sola en esto, no más. Me tienes a mi y te prometo que los encontraremos, pagaron por esto, por todo

Entonces mis palabras llegaron a su corazón porque suspiro botando toda la presión que tenía dentro. Me hizo recordar como el señor Cooper tocaba el corazón de su esposa con sus palabras. Palabras tan precisas que la calmaron como si supiera que decir para brindarle la paz que buscaba, por la conocía, al igual que yo con Bella. Mi esposa me necesitaba y no la dejare sola. Respiro un poco y mas tranquila pero con la voz apenada musito:

\- ¿En serio? ¿En serio me ayudaras a buscarlo?

\- Por supuesto que si preciosa

\- Esta bien – dijo ella asintiendo un poco – pero ¿Sabes lo que más me preocupa ahora? Es que de alguna manera nosotros estemos relacionados

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cada atentado, cada situación así… siempre se ha visto involucrado de alguna manera hacia mí…

Sus palabras me hacían caer en la cuenta de lo cierto que podía ser eso. Entonces entendí su preocupación

\- La caja donde contenía la bala, fue de mi madre un joyero. Luego el atentado en la fiesta de Rosalie, de todas las áreas que atacaron, donde hubo víctimas fue a mi alrededor. Scott, es uno de ellos… y ahora con esto.

\- ¿No te estarás echando la culpa de eso verdad? – le dije sorprendido y perplejo

\- Solo une el rompecabezas Edward, todos estos atentados se relacionan directamente conmigo, las personas que acabaron con mis padres, quieren eliminarle a mí. Esto no es por tu familia.

\- Tu sabes bien que es no es cierto. Son cosas diferentes – le tome por los brazos para que me viera - Tú fuiste una Swan antes, eres ajena a todo mi mundo

\- Exacto – continuo ella – una Swan con sus propios problemas que después se le presento la oportunidad de huir de un futuro oscuro para entrar a otro donde al menos tenía luz… si no fue un accidente, entonces es algo que querían de mis padres que obviamente no se los dieron… y ahora necesitan eliminarme a mí para poder obtener lo que quieren… y si eso es lo que quieren, pues primero asegurare todo y luego me entregare, para que de una vez por todas se acabe todo esto.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – musite con fuerza para pararme delante de ella

\- ¿Es que no le ves? No se trata de tu familia sino de la mía. Mis padres tenían un restaurante muy valioso. No recuerdo día que un inversionista se entrevistara con Charlie, que fue mi padre, para proponerle que se asociaran o que lo vendiera. Mi padre se rehusó siempre. Un señor muy insistente venía todo el tiempo para platicar con él. Después del atentado, yo vendí el restaurante porque no me quedó más nada por eso

\- Entonces, date cuenta tu misma – estaba caminando de un lado a otro - si ya no tienes eso que querían ¿Para qué te querrían?

\- ¡Ya déjalo! – musito cruzando las piernas y desviando la mirada

\- No tiene sentido Isabella, y lo sabes – le dije poniendo mis manos a la cintura – también se trata de mi familia, quieren mi cuello para que puedan tener la empresa sin ataduras. Son tres personas que no quieren que este al mando y si contamos con Esme que es en literal mi propia familia entonces son cuatro – comente con enojo – quieren también llegar a mí de alguna forma, sino es mediante Rosalie, va hacer por ti

\- Edward, es evidente que los atentados también son por mí – seguía de terca – si son diferentes personas o es una sola, que está queriendo ir detrás de ti o mí, es buscando poder y punto. Si han podido dar con mi paradero es porque conoce mi pasado y me conoce a mí de alguna forma.

Se tensó con rapidez ante la frase que acaba de decir, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo pero movió su cabeza al parecer estaba desechando la idea de un portazo.

\- Pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué te querían?

\- Porque mi padre había dejado una clausula – comento de golpe - no puedo venderlo o subastarlo, solo alquilarlo, el restaurante. Pero yo ya no podía mantenerlo más y estar ahí, me causaba mucho dolor. Técnicamente lo vendí pero no fue legal. Entonces para quien quiera que guste tenerlo, tendría yo bueno… desaparecer para que no exista ningún propietario legal que pueda reclamarlo.

\- ¿Qué paso con el dinero del alquiler? – pregunte con intriga

\- Fue destinado para otras cosas, lo recibí por un mes – comento evadiéndome la vista, debe ser doloroso para ella – además yo ya no quería recibir dinero de ahí por la misma razón que me causaba dolor y ahora con lo que sé, mucho menos quiero algo de ese lugar.

Bella había sentido lo contrario de mí. Mientras yo luchaba por tener le patrimonio de mi madre, ella simplemente encapsulaba su dolor evitando recordar lo más mínimo de ellos. Baje la guardia y flexione mis rodillas hasta que nuestras frentes se chocaron.

\- No, no es que no quieras ese lugar, vi las fotos Bella

\- ¿Qué fotos? – se alarmo un poco ¿Por qué lo harías? De ser lo alterada que sigue estando

\- Donde sale tus padres y tú – susurre con suavidad. Si hay algo que doy por certeza de Bella es que jamás se rendiría por algo que cree y sabe que es de ella - es solo que se te es insoportable sentir lo que te produce estar ahí. Ahora con todo esto, siente que por culpa del restaurante tus padres no están contigo

Ella clavo sus ojos directamente a los míos, se quedó en silencio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Recuperaremos el restaurante y la empresa, con nuestras vidas. Te lo aseguro. No quiero que te culpes por las cosas. Mucho menos por lo de Scott, no eres responsable de eso. Solo las personas que cometieron el crimen. Tampoco quiero que pienses que es mejor entregarte porque uno, no lo permitiría. Dos, Rosalie con todos los demás tampoco lo permitirían y tres porque la verdad eres muy importante para mí como para dejarte ir.

Sonrió un poco. Me vio con los ojos que me gustaba, deseo. Sin embargo el brillo se opacó a los segundos

\- Cierto, confías en mí por la empresa – susurro ella

\- No te hablo de la empresa – comente con rapidez. Ella se mordió los labios y me obligue a concentrarme – Quiero a la Bella fuerte de antes, a la que me hizo a entender de una forma determinante quien es ella y cuál es su postura aquí. La que no se deja vencer por algo o por alguien. Recuerda somos un equipo y sin ti no veo cómo avanzar.

\- Solo lo has venido haciéndolo muy bien

\- Pero lo hago mejor cuando estamos juntos – sonreí para robarle algunos besos que no podía resistir más

Ella después boto el último suspiro de tristeza y para cuando volvió a fijar la vista en mí, sentí que la señora Isabella Masen, había vuelto.

.

.

.

\- Sí que la casa es enorme – comentaba Bella al entrar

\- Es solo lo básico – susurre para encogerme de hombros

\- Dijiste que se trataba de una casa de campo, imagine algo más pequeño – menciono para ver el interior

\- Solo son de dos pisos – intervino al sentarme en el sofá y jalarla de la cintura para que estuviera a mi lado

\- Me refiero a los largo, Masen. No a la altura – menciono algo divertida – ¿Es que no pueden tener algo menos ostentoso?

\- Somos Masen, Bella – le dije para verla con diversión – no conocemos otro estilo que no fue el de nosotros mismo

\- Así es, hermana – mencionaba Rosalie atrapando la mano de Bella y jalarla para que se pare

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – comentaba ella

\- Quiero que recorras la casa – Rosalie chispeaba de alegría, me hacía sentir hostigado de tanta felicidad. Bella volteo a verme.

\- Ve con ella, además con dos pisos no te agotaras.

\- Si Bella – añadía mi hermana para llevársela mientras le comentaba que esta casa tenía cinco cuartos en la parte de abajo y otros seis arriba por si acaso se presentaban más invitados que no habíamos previsto. Aparte, claro de los cuartos de los empleados.

Tomando toda la poca voluntad que tenía de pararme, lo hice en cuanto Sam se acercaba a mí.

\- Señor todos están instalados, los cuatros guardaespaldas de la señora, más los dos guardaespaldas que la señorita Rosalie escogió, Hans, Sue y las tres personas que fueron seleccionadas más los cuatro guardaespaldas que resguardan su seguridad incluyéndome.

\- Así que las dieciocho personas están instaladas, ¿Los guardaespaldas están dos en cada recamara no es así? – pregunte mientras caminaba al despacho

\- Está bien, ¿Se hizo con la discreción necesaria? – mencione al entrar a mi despacho que esta vez se encontraba más cerca de la sala.

\- Tal cual usted ordeno.

\- Listo Edward – me decía Emmett para entregarme algunos papeles

\- Sam, por favor revisa el perímetro, cualquier cosa me lo haces saber cuánto antes

\- Si señor

Sam giro sus talones. Camine al escritorio para familiarizarme con las cosas.

\- Lindo lugar – susurra mi amigo

\- ¿Te acuerdas no es así? – sonreí para poner el documento que me entrego en el escritorio

\- Claro, recuerdo que en ese lago. Te ganaba cada vez, que querías competir conmigo.

\- Todo porque yo te ganaba en carreras – musitaba para voltear hacia el gran ventanal y ver ese bosque majestuoso más el lago que estaba imponente. Sin duda, estar a las afueras de Seattle nos venía bien a todos.

\- Extrañaba este lugar, por poco casi me olvido de él – contaba Emmett para verme y sonreírme como muy pocas veces lo veía hacer

\- Qué bueno que yo no – susurre al poner de nuevo mi atención al documento que tenía en frente. Comencé a leerlo y no podía creer las palabras que se hallaban ahí

\- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? – pregunte sorprendido atónico podría ser la palabra.

\- Con todo el alboroto no pude decirles – dijo volteándose y tomando aire y luego botarlo con total tranquilidad – Llego ayer por la mañana, se los iba a decir pero no fue el instante adecuado. Al parecer Bella y tu tienen razón, tu esposa no necesariamente tenía que ser Elizabeth no ha dejado ninguna cláusula que prohíba que ambos fusionen sus beneficios o las cosas que tenía destinadas para cada uno de ustedes

Continuaba con el texto que me hacía sentir al menos algo más aliviado. Es como si al final si hubiera una luz de esperanza.

\- Esto me hace pensar que Elizabeth a toda costa quería que tu esposa y tú se volvieran uno – alce la vista como advertencia, él hizo un gesto y continuo – en los negocios Edward

\- ¿Pero procede? ¿Estás seguro? – comente mientras seguía revisando el documento

\- Claro, consulte con amigos míos antes de darte cualquier información. Colegas de Argentina, México y España, si gustas te doy la relación de nombres.

\- No es necesario. Si tus contactos te han dicho que procede ¿Entonces que esperamos?

\- Una cosa – comento Emmett para verme con algo dudas

\- Habla ya – le apresure en decir

\- Tu matrimonio tiene que ser completamente y absolutamente original. Me refiero que no tiene que ver ningún contrato de por medio pero ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto – menciono él colocando sus manos en la silla de al frente mío.

\- Pero mi matrimonio es legal – me apresure en decir – el contrato solo fue por trabajo por decirlo de alguna manera

\- Claro, lo entiendo pero el documento, el cual está bajo mi firma y sello legal y la de mi empresa, no dice eso – dijo explicándome con todas las palabras y tonos bien puestos – el contrato indica claramente qué tipo de trabajo está realizando Bella aquí, cuáles son sus funciones, sus reglas eso sin olvidar que ella recibe un dinero por ese trabajo.

\- Eso ya cambio ahora – mencione parándome de la silla – Emmett tu sabes que Bella prácticamente no trabaja para mí, es más creo que nunca lo ha hecho

\- Yo sé eso, tú sabes eso pero la justicia no, si seguimos con esto. Puede ser peligroso ¿Crees que Benjamin o Jacob no se tomaran la molestia de bajarte de tu pedestal? Por supuesto, si ellos descubren el documento que hay, podría ser tu fin en todos los sentidos – musito para apretar un poco la silla

\- Tenemos que hablarlo con Bella – comente rápidamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta y veía que Sue pasaba con unas mantas - ¿Sue?

\- Ed, hijo ¿Qué pasa? – menciono ella poniendo toda su atención

\- ¿Puedes llamar a mi esposa?

\- Claro, está en el jardín. Ahora la voy por ella – hablo caminando rápido por el pasadizo

Entre al despacho de nuevo y vi que Emmett había salido al balcón que daba para el otro lado del bosque que nos rodeaba.

\- ¿Sabías que el jardín también se puede ver desde acá?

\- ¿Te estas burlando? – pregunte para apoyarme en mi escritorio

\- No, claro que no solo digo que cada vez que se trata de Bella tú corres – dijo para entrar de nuevo al despacho. En esos instantes mi esposa entraba con toda la imponencia que le caracterizaba

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Sue me llamo algo preocupada – su voz fuerte y decidida me hacían sentir que él lugar le cayó perfecto. Si, un cambio de aire le iba a sentir muy bien y no me equivoque.

\- Tenemos un problema y una solución – comente rápidamente al tomar los papeles y caminar para entregárselos

Se pasó por el lugar, en silencio. Concentrada por el contenido que está en el interior del folder, pasado por unos minutos en calma, alzo la vista para vernos fijamente.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de anular el contrato? – interrogo automáticamente al detenerse

\- No – contesto Emmett – el contrato esta, tan bien redactado que no permite que lo invalidemos

\- ¿Pero algo tenemos que hacer? – insistió ella para acercarse al escritorio y dejar los papeles – si el documento es lo que impide fusionarnos, podemos desaparecerlos por los meses que faltan, no son muchos

\- Esto es un proceso rápido si se continua, puede ocurrir dos cosas

\- La positiva primero – mencione al instante que Bella se acercaba hacia mí y yo la tomaba por la cintura

\- Bien – se paró firme y coloco sus manos en su bolsillo – puede que nadie lo descubra, y que el proceso siga en completo silencio… podemos hacer que los herederos se enteren al final a pocas semanas que realmente se enteren que está pasando. Si eso sale bien, entonces tu para finales de este mes tendrías tu empresa en tus manos. Con todo las propiedades que así se ha dictado

\- Continua – pidió Bella analizando las cosas como yo – si esto llega a enterarse Benjamin o Jacob inclusive la misma Alice, se van a ver amenazados. Investigaran y consultaron con todo el mundo la forma de pararlo. Le dirán los mismos que a mí, que si se puede pero si se encuentra un documento que diga lo contrario, pues definitivamente a Bella le quitan todo. Estaría tal cual llego en un inicio y a ti Edward, no solo dejarías de ser uno de los dueños mayoritarios sino te destituyen de tu cargo. Perderías cualquier derecho a opinar, estarías supeditado a lo que te diga la directiva, te guste o no. Sin contar que Rosalie, solo recibirá la mitad de la mitad de las regalías de la empresa. Tu herencia fuera de la empresa estaría intacta pero todos sabemos aquí, cuál es tu verdadera intención

Teníamos todo pero a la vez nada. Nos quedamos en silencio porque no había una respuesta aparentemente sencilla. Podríamos arriesgarnos pero corremos la posibilidad de que nos atrapen.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay otra forma? – pregunto la señora Masen, siempre buscando una alternativa más

\- Si la hay – comento tranquilamente Emmett – que cumplan la última clausula. Si tienen un bebé la empresa pasaría a manos, de no solo Edward sino de ti también, porque son los padres del pequeño. Entonces las cosas cambian, el traspaso de poder cambia. Deja de ser, paso de herencia de madre a hijo a abuela a nieto.

\- ¿Cómo? – hable primero que Bella

\- Elizabeth especifica que si tienes un hijo, el poder pasaría primero a ti, claro está pero afirma que este traspaso es irremovible puesto que hay un descendiente Masen, y la única forma que siga Enterprise Masen es que haya un Masen sí o sí. Este como dueño mayoritario o minoritario

Si el despacho quedo en silencio, ahora quedo peor. Bella y yo nos quedamos viéndonos. Es una responsabilidad enorme para ambos. No solo estamos ante la puerta de tenerlo todo sino que también estábamos al margen de ser descubiertos por un contrato que planee.

\- Tenemos que discutirlo con paciencia – comento Bella – analizar Edward y yo todos los puntos

\- Está bien – musito siendo considerado mi amigo – estaré esperando afuera

\- ¿Ya hay que tomar una decisión? – pregunte asombrado

\- Los atentados siguen, están aquí porque los ataques no cesan por cómo van las cosas, no paran hasta no tener lo que quieren. Tienen la opción de pararlo o intentar evadir las reglas mientras investigamos quien es el responsable de esto.

\- Emmett, tiene razón – interrumpió Bella para verla confuso – no vamos a poder estar escondidos mucho tiempo. Tú vas a pretender que Rosalie y yo nos quedemos aquí, pero nada te asegura que alguien pueda perseguirte hasta aquí.

\- O que el infiltrado siga aquí – se encogió de hombros Emmett

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – increpo Bella que seguía a mi lado

\- Hay algunas personas que están aquí, que no me agradan – comento para mover su cabeza y despejar alguna idea

\- ¿De quién sospechas? – musite rápido

\- No te daré los detalles Edward, hasta al menos hacer mis propias investigaciones primero. Seguro me estoy equivocando.

\- Ed – llamo mi atención Bella para yo voltear – hay que hablarlo

\- Si – arrastre las palabras para poder conversar

Emmett retrocedió un poco y giro para abrir la puerta y salir del despacho. Tome a Bella y nos sentamos en el sillón que había, este es más pequeño, así que nos hacía acercar más.

\- Bella yo… - trate de comenzar.

\- Nosotros lo hemos hablado – indico ella para pestañear un poco – ninguno está preparado para ser padres, es más nuestro estado no es del todo estable

\- Si – dije para agachar la cabeza – la verdad es que no estamos preparados además tampoco sabemos si con eso no tomaran represalias, no quiero imaginar mi preocupación hacia a ti y el bebé pensando que les pueda pasar algo.

Ella me vio y sonrió ligeramente, de pronto me veía sonriéndole también.

\- No quiero que me malentiendas, por favor – musite para robarle un beso que ella correspondió gratamente. Mis manos viajaron por todo sus cuerpo con rapidez haciéndome cambiar de idea con respecto al bebé. De pronto nos tuvimos que separar en el instante que nos faltó el aire. Si necesitaba de ella, tanto como ella a mi

\- Edward está bien – sonrió tímidamente para verme con esos ojos de comprensión – no estamos preparados para algo así, además tener un bebé ahora requiere de mucho cuidado y las cosas no andan tan tranquilas por aquí

\- Te escucho como una madre responsable – musite sin pensar para pestañear y notar que sus mejillas se volvieron color carmesí, muy pocas veces la veo así.

\- Concéntrate por favor – me pidió para sonreír de lado – entonces nos vamos por el lado de la fusión

\- Si – conteste para verla fascinado pero controlando mi actitud – ¿Pero si nos descubren?

\- No lo harán, tenemos que ver la manera de despistarlos para encaminarlos por donde queremos

\- Bueno siendo Emmett quien hizo el documento debe saber la forma en cómo podemos hacer eso. Entonces ¿Señora Masen? ¿Ya tenemos una decisión? – le dije para tomar su mano y entrelazarla

\- Si

\- Bien.

Me pare e hice pasar a Emmett que se encontraba viendo una pintura con Rosalie. Ambos conversaban amenamente. Me sorprendió un poco porque no los había visto intercambiar las más palabras que un saludo formal. Lo llame y este volteo con rapidez, para dirigirse hacia a mí. Entro al despacho y se sentó frente a nosotros.

\- Ya tenemos una decisión – comento Bella en el instante que entrelazábamos nuestras manos

\- ¿Cuál fue? – menciono para ver nuestra unión pero sin decir nada

\- Nos arriesgamos y hacemos la fusión

\- ¿Están seguros? – comento una vez más – Es arriesgado, si pasara algo…

\- Lo sabremos solucionar – increpe para verlo con determinación – Bella pensó que podíamos dejar migajas para que sigan por donde queremos antes que se adelanten en buscar por donde no deben

\- Si puede ser que funcione – consideraba realmente las palabras de Bella – de acuerdo entonces vamos con todo de una vez

\- Si – contestamos los dos decididos

\- Por un instante pensé que me dirían que tendrían un hijo

\- Emmett – advertimos los dos esta vez

\- Calma, se tardaron en tomar una decisión

\- Estamos evaluando todas las posibilidades – se puso algo roja Bella haciendo que me comiera una leve risa

\- Ya ok, por un comentario no van a botarme

\- De hecho si – respondí sonriéndole – quiero hacer mía a Bella y para eso necesito que me des privacidad, pensé. Pero no es prudente, además Bella me mataría – necesitamos explicarle a Rosalie esto y algunas cosas más

\- ¿Cómo se lo dirán? – pregunto preocupado recogiendo sus cosas su maletín

\- Lo vamos a pensar durante el resto del día – se pronunció Bella mientras yo asentía

\- De acuerdo, estaré en contacto con ustedes. Nos vemos

Se despidió de nosotros y nos quedamos solos. Ambos botamos un suspiro y nos miramos para luego sonreírnos.

POV BELLA

La complicidad de los dos había aumentado. No podía creer apenas solo unas horas, me sentía terriblemente pero basto las palabras de mi esposo para hacerme sentir mejor. Nos paramos del sillón.

\- Al menos no nos enviaras a otro continente – bromee mientras seguía sostenida de su mano

\- Un alivio menos – comento de pronto haciéndome detener a pocos pasos de la puerta

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte con toda la curiosidad que podía proyectar

\- ¿Crees que es fácil para mí, verte partir a otro país, a pesar que solo fuese por unos días y a costa que es solamente por tu seguridad? – me dijo Edward mientras su mano tomaba mi rostro y me veía como nunca antes lo había hecho, algo serio pero a la vez tan concentrado al verme. Me transmitían que solo estamos los dos.

\- Pensé que lo es – conteste con una ligera sonrisa pero no llegaba mi broma a mis ojos. Forme una línea con mis labios – Además, ¿Porque no se te haría fácil?

\- ¿Y te lo preguntas? – me dijo en un susurro viéndome algo incrédulo.

\- Es que solo sabré la respuesta si viene de ti y no de mí – musite para vernos con intensidad y profundidad. ¿Qué pasaba con los dos?

¿Realmente él sabía puesto a pensar que estamos sintiendo a cada vez que nos acercamos? Por segundos note la contrariedad en su ceño fruncido y entonces cuando se relajó un poco, sus labios iban a contestarme. Sin embargo, alguien abrió la puerta, haciéndonos separar rápidamente. Edward volteo y vio a la persona que fuese con verdadero enojo, yo solo me comí una pequeña risa que contuve en mi boca.

\- Lo siento – comento Emmett sin percatarse de nuestro acercamiento – me olvide el documento

\- ¡Emmett! – dijo Edward regañándolo un poco

\- Si, lo sé, a veces soy algo distraído – menciono al tomar el documento

\- No me refiero a eso sino a que…

\- Te apresures – interrumpí a Edward antes que dijera algo más – vamos es mejor que te acompañemos a la puerta

\- Pero – empezó a decir Edward en son de reproche

\- Está bien, vamos no podemos retrasarnos tampoco nosotros – comente al salir del despacho y nos fuimos detrás de Emmett

No sabía con exactitud porque interrumpí a Edward de modo. Seguro porque no quería que se sienta obligado de decirme algo que el ambiente nos proporcionaba o quizás no estaba lista para escuchar algo más. ¿Es posible que los admitamos algo de lo que nos está pasando? Confusión, eso debe estar pasándonos. Tome atención a las cosas que conversábamos, por fin habíamos tomado una decisión los dos, aunque al menos me sentía más tranquila la confirmación de Emmett, que Edward no sabía nada de Steh por ahora. Me entrego las fotos restantes una vez que terminaba de poner mis documentos en la bolsa de mano, antes de venir aquí y despues de esa conversación larga que tuvimos con Maya y Montse porque se negaban en que nos fueramos pero de algún modo entendieron. Sin embargo no podía ocultárselo más. Esta noche tenía que decirlo, no había más opciones.

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. El capítulo más fuerte del fic llegó, Bella cuenta absolutamente todo el accidente, y ahora saber que no fue así, ha sido muy duro para ella. Edward solo puede asegurarle que no permitirá que nadie más la lastimara, tan encantador! Sin duda esta ganando puntos con Bella. Ahora le contara sobre su hermano ¿Cómo reaccionara Edward? Esperemos que bien y no prepotente. Las invito leer el próximo capitulo!_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Este capitulo esta dedicado para Carmen, sarai, Nataly, Nevenka, gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar! Y también va dedicado en especial a la cumpleañera de hoy en World of Mayito Daniela Molina Molina!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic, y disculparme nuevamente por tardar pero ya tengo vacaciones. Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	14. MI ANHELO

**CAPITULO 14: MI ANHELO**

POV BELLA

Una de la tarde y yo estaba revisando los correos en mi laptop en el patio quedaba al jardín. Tenía la vista perfecta, el lago, el bosque y un paisaje envidiable. También notaba como Rosalie cabalgaba en su caballo color marrón con manchas blancas, acompañado de Ed. Masen, se veía tan radiante y hasta atractivo, que me pasaba viéndolo más a él que a la computadora. Parecía un Darcy, elegante y galante montado en su caballo color marrón. Suspire, al escuchar algunas risas de parte de ellos. Quizás si mi hermano estuviera aquí todo fue más sencillo. Llego a mí entonces, los titulares que ayer leí. Sentí como el frio se envolvía a mí alrededor. Moví mi cabeza para despejar la idea. No Bella ahora no es el instante de pensar en eso… sino en otra situación. Tome la decisión de contarle a Edward sobre Seth pero ¿De qué manera podría tomarlo? Espero que de la mejor manera y es que lo que Emmett incluyendo Jeremy no pueden entender del porque protejo tanto Seth, es porque no conozco por completo a mi esposo. Desde un inicio me propuse ocultar lo más posible las cosas que me rodeaban, por si en algún instante a él se lo ocurría reprocharme la ayuda, que hasta ahora me brinda. Sobre todo porque no tuvimos tolerancia con el otro. Con esto no estoy diciendo que Ed fuese alguien terrible pero sé que su confianza hacía mí, también tiene un limité. Me lo mostro cuando se puso prepotente y fue a buscar a Felipe. ¿Cómo lo sé? Sencillo, decidí llamar a mi amigo, esperando que me contestará y así fue. Por obvias razones no se lo comenté a Edward, ganas no me faltaban pero no importaba ya. Además mi estancia aquí se va reduciendo con el pasar de los segundos, haciéndome ver que mientras rápido agilice resolver las cosas podre proteger a mi familia. Una vez que ese contrato se venza, yo quedare desprotegida al igual que mi hermano.

\- Deja eso por una sola vez – me dijo una mano que bajaba la pantalla de mi laptop – ¿Por qué no vienes a cabalgar un rato?

Me decía un Edward sonriente y radiante. Al parecer le hizo bien montar un rato.

\- Alguien tiene que trabajar

\- Claro – dijo para tomar mi mano y hacerme parar – pero somos los dueños, que nos ausentemos por un día no va a pasar nada

\- ¿Somos los dueños? – le cuestioné intrigada y algo incrédula mientras caminaba por el jardín de su mano entrelazada con la mía

\- Bueno vamos hacer más que socios al darse la unión de bienes. Técnicamente también vas a hacer la dueña.

\- Qué responsabilidad para más grande – comente para verlo con diversión – quizás una persona más capacitada para asumir el ascenso puede que vaya mejor – bromee un poco. Él rio un poco

\- Sabes perfectamente bien que nadie más está a tu altura – menciono al detenerse ante un caballo color blanco

\- ¿Te refieres al metro sesenta y cinco que tengo? – deslice una sonrisa burlona, lo cual él compartió enseguida

\- Me encanta ver que estés de buen humor – me aproximo más para abrazarme por la cintura – y con respecto a tu tamaño, pues sí. Nadie está a tu tamaño porque nadie más le queda mejor el apellido Masen que a ti

Me dio un beso desprevenido pero apasionado, correspondí con mucha exigencia pero nos separamos en cuanto el trote de unos caballos se acercaba.

\- No tarden mucho, después se va hacer difícil cabalgar – comentaba con un porte único Rosalie viéndonos desde su caballo

\- ¿Pretendes que suba a ese animal? – mencione algo preocupada

\- Claro, porque crees que te traje hasta aquí – comento Edward en el instante que me cargaba para poder subir

\- Espera – advertí un poco – yo no ando en caballo como tu Edward

\- Bella no te pasara nada, vas a ir conmigo – decía despreocupado mi esposo

\- Lo sé pero no creo que fuese buena idea – musite algo dudosa

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Eres gallina? – burlonamente comentaba Edward viéndome divertido

Yo nunca rechazaba un desafió menos un sutil. Rosalie rio un poco. Entonces me apoye en el hombro de Edward para retirarme los tacones y colocarlos juntos a un lado. Me arremangue un poco el pantalón que estaba usando. Me apresure en poner un pie en el estribo y ayudándome de la silla de montar subí de un solo golpe. A Edward se le abrieron los ojos en par mientras que Rosalie sonría orgullosamente.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Ed? Sube de una vez

Me coloque un poco más adelante para que él pudiera subir y así lo hizo a los pocos segundos. Edward me rodeo por la cintura y comenzamos hacer andar al animal. Sin duda una tarde muy distinta. Rosalie se la pasaba galopeando y nosotros a su lado. Llegamos al lago nuevamente y nos la pasamos platicando, conversando. Ed, estaba más expresivo de lo acostumbrado. Me abrazaba, me daba un beso en la mejilla, en la frente. Cada roce, cada caricia de su mano en mi brazo o mi mano, hacía que lo viera con más intensidad. Sus ojos expresaban el mismo deseo que yo. En algunas ocasiones Sue, nos hacía volver a la realidad en cuanto sacaba de la cesta unos sándwiches, que había traído una vez que nos vio en el lago, organizando sin proponerlo un picnic. Risa y destellos de felicidad se podía resumir que fue la tarde.

.

.

.

\- Edward, estoy queriendo contarte algo, por favor ¿Puedes concéntrate en lo que te digo? – mencionaba una vez que note que sus ojos se detenían en el segundo botón de mi blusa que daba a un sutil escote que muy cómodamente lo veía desde la silla

\- ¿Por qué te ha botonas la blusa? – se quejó rápidamente una vez que mis dedos se deslizaban a la distracción

\- Porque quiero comunicarte algo pero no pones atención – lo vi con ojos de incrédula por las cosas que hacía – mejor lo dejo para mañana, es tarde y tenemos que dormir

\- ¿Segura que quieres dormir? – menciono él para verme con algo de picardía

Se supone que tenía que contarle lo de Steh, después del picnic. En el resto de la tarde buscaba la manera en cómo hablar con él a solas pero al estar Rosalie, Sue y Hans cerca se me hacía difícil llamar su atención para conversar algo tan serio, luego de una tarde tan increíble, no quería poner el día denso. Suspire, para mis adentros. Si no puedo hoy, lo hare mañana pero…

\- Tu silencio me hace pensar que es un no – comento parándose delante de mí para abrazarme

\- Ve a tu cuarto Edward – volví a mencionarlo pero esta vez mi voz se escuchaba diferente

\- Pero estoy en él – comento para juntar nuestras frentes

Tenía que tener la mente clara pero una vez que su respiración algo agitada me tenía a sus pies, claro que nunca lo sabía.

POV EDWARD

Comencé acercar mis labios a su mejilla, sentía que ella me quería decir algo importante, al parecer, pero podía esperar. Los dos sabíamos que podía esperar el tema que fuese. Sentía un poco su resistencia ante mi contacto. Entonces deslice una mano hasta su nuca para verla con intensidad aproximándome más a ella. Sus ojos tan feroces y tan vivos por placer me hacían arrancar una sonrisa.

\- ¿No quieres irte no es así? – su voz me hacía sentir mil cosas al mismo tiempo, sobre todo cuando estaba algo ronca.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que ahora te necesito? - le decía mientras me atrevía para susurrarle al oído y suavemente depositar unos besos cálidos. Ella ladeaba su cabeza hacia mi lado y eso me complacía.

\- Lo sé... - decía ella con un hilo de voz mientras me empujaba más hacia ella - pero tienes tu cuarto al costado del mío

\- Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de ridiculeces - comente para llevarla hasta la cama y acariciar su cuerpo con presión y delicadeza - dormiremos juntos a partir de ahora - yo estaba encima de ella para besarla más y más. De pronto me detuve para acomodarme mejor y en ese instante Bella me veía con intensidad

\- Pero... - dijo ella dudando con su juicio y su cuerpo respondiendo de otra manera alzar un poco más su pierna, la atrape de inmediato, la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla cambiar de opinión

\- Por favor Bella - musite algo ronco porque estaba despertando al hombre que había en mi - hace tiempo que no te siento

Ella gimió un poco más y entonces musito:

\- Está bien - me vio con ojos de deseos - dormiremos juntos a partir de ahora

Si. Conocía a mi esposa, sabía cuándo su cuerpo me pedía a gritos mis caricias. No lo dude ni un minuto más y la bese para entregarme a la pasión que sentía por ella. Sin embargo me sorprendió gratamente que me hiciera ver que no solo yo estaba deseoso por ella, ya que en de un instante al otro mientras me besaba me hizo girar poniéndose encima de mí. Ayude a que su falda subiera para que pudiera estar cómoda, los segundos que yo me tardara en deshacerme de su cierre y ella de mi camisa casual. Nuestros gemidos tratábamos de controlarlos pero a veces resultaba imposible. Una vez que su cuerpo completo quedo expuesto, nos tumbamos en la cama. Llegamos de alguna manera hasta las almohadas y alcance el interruptor para apagarlo. Entonces vi algo increíble. La luna iluminaba el cuarto mágicamente puesto su brillo entraba sin permiso por la ventana pero una vez chocara la piel de Bella, mis ojos quedaron prendidos de ella. Evadí la necesidad de pestañear imaginando que su figura majestuosa se esfumara. Ella sonrió tímidamente y me acerque a ella con suma rapidez. Tenía que hacerla mía ahora mismo.

\- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto – comente sin pensar para verla con real admiración

\- ¿Debo creerte? – susurro de la misma manera

\- No miento – le decía para acariciar su cintura – Que hermosa eres Bella

Mi voz sonaba sincera y me abrumo el hecho que mis palabras me hicieran caer en la cuenta de preguntarme si amaba a Bella. En la profundidad de sus ojos, me perdí haciéndome entender que la pregunta podía tener una respuesta clara y gritada a gritos pero no es hora de ponerse a pensar en ello. Mi mano en su cintura demandándole mía, despertó el deseo que sentía por ella. Choque sin esperar más sus labios con los míos, sintiendo como la adoraba. Me correspondió con suma exigencia puesto que sus dedos los apoyaba a mi espalda haciéndome sentir muchas cosas. Esas caricias tan indescriptibles, esas embestidas al estar dentro de ella. La forma en que mis besos ahogaban sus gemidos combinados con mi nombre, lo más placentero que he escuchado mientras nos uníamos al mismo tiempo.

…

\- Tienes una espalda tan deliciosa – le comentaba al acariciarla con las yemas de mis dedos al verla agitado

\- ¿Quisieras que te la muestre de otro ángulo? – decía con una sonrisita de lado encantándome más

\- Me gustaría mucho

De pronto el deseo volvió y ella se colocó encima de mí para besarme de nuevo.

\- Adoro que tu tengas la iniciativa – le susurre una vez que sus dedos tomaran mi cuello y parte de mi espalda

\- Adoro que lo adores – comento riéndose un poco. Sin embargo su risa se volvió un gemido una vez mis manos recorrieran el camino de sus piernas hasta llegar a su derruyere y darle un palmetazo.

\- ¿Lista para el tercer round? – comente a su oído recogiendo su cabello a un lado para aspirar su aroma embriagador.

\- Muy lista – un hilo de voz salió para poder responder. Esta noche no descansaremos el uno del otro, y esa idea me gustaba.

POV EMMETT

\- Sue, buenos días – mencione con una sonrisa cortes colocando el maletín encima del escritorio de Edward, que extrañamente se encontraba vacía.

\- Emmett, querido no pensé que vendrías tan temprano – comento viendo su reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda

\- A penas son las ocho de la mañana – comente sin poner mucha atención en cuanto deslizaba mi rostro de un lado a otro - ¿Dónde está Bells? O ¿Edward?

\- Ellos están durmiendo – sonrió como si fuera cómplice de algo, que no lograba entender hasta después de un segundo

\- ¿Ellos están durmiendo… juntos? – mencione siendo incrédulo de mis propias palabras

\- Son esposos al fin y al cabo ¿No? – se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal – iré al jardín a regar las plantas, si gustas puedes venir hasta que bajen

\- No te preocupes Sue, voy a ir a la cocina por un café – asentí para que se fuera con tranquilidad hacer sus cosas.

Ella me sonrió amablemente y se retiró. Después que deje mi saco al costado del sillón, me dispuse a ir a la cocina, esta es más pequeña que la casa principal pero ¿Qué importaba eso? La noticia de que Bella y Edward durmieran juntos, es la nota del día. Sin embargo puede que también fuese un plan perfecto para que nadie sospechara de su matrimonio. Reí con verdaderas ganas. Ese par siente cosas que no ven y que los demás percibimos, pensé cuando tomaba la taza caliente con agua y coloca una cucharadita de café. Lo removí al echarle dos de azúcar. Mis pensamientos son los mejores para mi amigo y para quien consideraba mi hermana pero aun así ambos me preocupaban. Ella es fuerte y terca, no quita que no tenga sentimientos. Los tienes muy bien guardados por eso se le imposibilita que pueda mostrar amor. Una vez pase esa barrera, ella podrá ser libre. Por otro lado Edward es quien más me preocupa, él puede ser un experto en todo, inclusive que ocultar con llave el sentir afecto por otros… y ese es el problema. Edward puede ilusionar a una persona con rapidez y sin proponérselo, si ha logrado estar con Bella, el punto va hacer si él considera esto un juego porque ha estado muy tranquilo desde que está casado. Si la lastimara de esa forma, que creo que no va hacer así, retiraría mi amistad por completo. Suspire contra la taza para después tomar un sorbo y dejarme llevar por ese verdor que proporcionaba el bosque.

\- ¿Tan temprano estas aquí? – comento una voz que capturo mi atención por completo y también mi corazón

\- Buenos días Rosalie – trate de sonreír pero no podía. Controla tus emociones Emmett no tienes que ser tan serio con ella.

\- Últimamente mi hermano te hace madrugar mucho – decía mientras acomodaba su bata, percatándome que llevaba un short, un polo algo pegado y una bata de seda color amarillo. Detestaba el color amarillo hasta que lo veo puesto en ella. – Espero te esté pagando horas extras

\- Ayudo a tu hermano desde hace mucho, si tendría que pagarme las horas extras, en definitiva fuese más que millonario.

\- Pensé que ya lo eres – comento al acercarse con elegancia al refrigerador y abrirlo con suavidad para luego inclinarse y adentrarse

Mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte. ¿Es consciente acaso que esta postura me hacía sentir más débil, y perdiendo el control de mi juicio?

\- ¿Quieres un poco de pastel? – me pregunto una vez que recuperaba una postura decente y yo esquiva lo más rápido la vista.

\- No quiero que te molestes – decía con seriedad ¿En serio Emmett? ¿Ninguna sonrisa? Estúpido.

\- Para nada – decía mientras sacaba los cubiertos y los platos. Sirvió con rapidez las tajadas y se puso a mi lado para brindarme el postre. – Un poco de dulce en la mañana siempre es bueno, aunque mi hermano diga lo contrario.

Rio y mis oídos escuchaban un tintinear perdiéndome en su sonrisa.

\- Anda come – mando y yo obedecí, tomando el utensilio y probé. Este realmente bueno, a mí no me gustaba el dulce. Ella lo sabía pero este postre estaba muy bueno – si te gusto - afirmo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte intrigado

\- Pues, a lo largo del tiempo que te conozco te he hecho probar diferentes postres. – me dijo con mucha seguridad y luego poner su rostro muy cautivador - Resulta que solo te gustan los que preparo yo y no de las tiendas que ya están hechas, sintéticamente. Por ejemplo te está comiendo algo que hice con estas manitas

Me quede sorprendió ante su comentario. Ella había experimentado conmigo. Que graciosa y lista. Sabía que no me gustaba las cosas dulces pero ella sutilmente me inducia a comerlos.

\- Por fin te veo sonreír – decía alegre transmitiéndome esa emoción con los ojos – después de la forma tan especial en que me hablaste

\- Siempre sonrió Rosalie – comente de nuevo serio. Carajo ¿Por qué salí tan tímido como mi padre?

\- Eso es completamente falso – decía ella para aprobar su creación dulce. Ella saboreaba como una pequeña niña su pastel. Me distraía su rostro de felicidad, mi corazón iba a estallar. – Tienes unos hoyuelos muy lindos

Comento de pronto haciéndome pestañar varias veces pero claro ella no lo noto.

\- Gracias por hacerme entender las cosas antes de ayer – menciono ante mi repentino mutismo

\- No tienes de que – mencione para evadir su mirada. ¿Por qué simplemente no le puedo decir que llevo buen tiempo enamorado de ella? Carajo. Estar con Edward y su terquedad de no admitir las cosas que siente por Bella, es contagioso. – los conozco desde hace mucho, son mi familia también

\- Pero tú me has hablado como nadie lo había hecho antes – soltó para ruborizarse un poco – ni Rafael me había hablado… tan tierno.

Forme una línea con mis labios, Rafael mi amigo, mi más directa competencia silenciosa. Sabía que cosas sentía Rosalie por él pero no quería interponerme, ella es feliz y me basta con eso

\- ¿Tierno? – volví a decir para tomar mi taza de café.

\- Claro, con paciencia y tranquilidad – decía cada palabra con suavidad y agradecimiento

\- Ya te dije, son como mi familia. Saben que pueden contar conmigo

Ella sonrió y se dio vuelta para poder ir a la torta y servirse un pedazo más. Sin embargo de un instante a otro, tropezó con su pie y estuvo a punto de caerse. No lo pensé dos veces, me di vuelta y la tome de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Su rostro quedo muy cerca al mío y mi corazón se detuvo. Por un instante nuestras miradas chocaron con asombro y a la vez extrañeza.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dije con preocupación

\- Perfecta – susurro con suavidad perpleja de mi reacción, de mi contacto y mi manera de mirarla

No pude resistirlo más y me permití acariciar su rostro mientras su cuerpo seguía pegado al mío. Ella ladeo su cabeza aceptando la caricia de mi mano, sus ojos me transmitían algo que no entendía. Sus labios se entreabrieron para botar un suspiro y sonreírme con delicadeza mientras mi mirada se intensificaba. Lentamente nuestras frentes se juntaron y sus manos se colocaron en mi pecho. Transmitiéndome el contacto que siempre quise. De pronto la realidad llego antes de lo que quería, con mi pensamiento que no tenía que excederme y en cuanto la iba a soltar al ver que estaba sana. Ella me retuvo sosteniéndome de mis brazos.

\- Rosalie… - susurre bajo para verla

\- ¿Por qué huyes? – comento de la misma forma

\- Rosalie por favor – le suplicaba para poner nuevamente mi frente junto a la de ella – no está bien que estemos tan cerca.

\- ¿Por qué no? – decía con suavidad para juntar nuestras narices

\- Tu estas con Rafael, y eres hermana de Edward… - comenzaba decir pero mis manos se aferraban más a su cintura. No. No quería dejarla ir

Uno de sus rizos se deslizo por sus hombros haciéndola ver sexy.

\- No estoy con Rafael – sus labios con las justas se abrieron – y sí, soy hermana de tu mejor amigo

\- Pero tú sientes algo por Rafael – le dije mientras la molestia de los celos aparecían y me alejaba de ella.

Ella se sorprendió por mi reacción tan parca. No, no podía si quiera imaginar algo que no va a pasar.

\- Sentía si pero…

\- Entonces ¿A él no le gustas? ¿Por eso me has mirado de tal manera? – le dije algo molesto

\- No sé si le gusto o no. Sin embargo, no me comporto así porque alguien me haya rechazado – dijo ofendida. La lastime

\- Rosalie, yo…

\- Ya déjalo Emmett – comento de pronto para pasar por mi lado – está por demás decirte porque me comporte de esta manera contigo

Sus palabras me hicieron frenar mis pensamientos ridículos y antes que se alejara musite:

\- Explícamelo entonces – la detuve a poco pasos de mí, con mi voz. Ella se volteó para verme con coraje

\- No, tiene caso – me miro con furia – se nota que no sabes escuchar, al menos no a mí y tampoco sabes admitir las cosas que sientes

Se dio la vuelta pero yo me apresure para caminar delante de ella y cerrar la puerta de la cocina a mis espaldas. Sus palabras me llenaron de coraje y con eso me basto en ver que de nada me servía callarme más. Ella abrió los ojos en par y me vio sorprendida.

\- ¿Crees que no sé admitir las cosas que siento?

\- Si – hablo ya no muy convencida de su respuesta

\- Entonces ahora mismo, te mostrare lo contrario

La tome de la cintura con ambos brazos y la atraje muy rápido hacia mí para juntar nuestros labios. En una sincronía total, nos fundimos en un beso. Que me sorprendió porque lo esperaba mucho y de parte de ella que al parecer también lo deseaba. Mis manos querían viajar por todo su cuerpo pero tenía que controlarme más de lo que quería. Sus labios demandaban más de lo que en ese instante podía controlar y solo la falta de aire nos hizo separar. Ambos nos vimos y ella sonrió.

\- Te he amado desde hace mucho Rosalie Masen, no tienes ni idea de las infinitas formas que he querido acercarme a ti pero nunca hallaba la manera para poder intercambiar palabras más que un hola, hasta hace unos días que venimos hablando más seguido… con esto no pretendo que fueses reciproco porque sé que… tu… bueno… - musite y en cuanto iba a deshacer el abrazo, ella coloco los suyos alrededor de mi cuello para pestañear y darme la sonrisa más tímida combinado con felicidad

\- ¿Por qué te gusta anticiparte con respecto a lo que siento o quiero? – comento con total agitación por el beso tan apasionado que acabamos de ser protagonistas – es verdad que antes no te veía si quiera, eres un chico muy serio ¿Lo sabías? Pero atractivo. De hecho yo también debería confesarte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – musite completamente intrigado

\- Tú también me atraías mucho desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez que tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas mientras esperábamos a Edward. Solo te quedabas callado, veías a otro lado y parecía que te incomodaba… entonces – dijo arrastrando las palabras – apareció Rafael, donde me mostro que es un chico hablador y encantador, quizás ese fue la razón por que miraba más a Rafael. Sin embargo aun así él no podía cubrir lo que buscaba en un hombre, y que tu si

Recordé ese día como si fuera ayer. No sabía cómo entablar una conversación con ella. Es lógico que con mi actitud ella se viera forzada alejarse de mí. Suspire, por lo estúpido que había sido durante tantos años.

\- Me gustas Emmett Brandon – susurro de pronto mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y yo verdaderamente sonreía de oreja a oreja – te toca

\- Si, si – mencionaba para caer en la pequeña nube de felicidad que ella mismo creo – me gustas mucho – demasiado Rosalie Masen

Ella rio tímidamente sin pensar, lo tan enamorado que estaba de ella. Me abrazo con fuerza y prácticamente ella colgaba de mi cuello. Mis manos en su cintura me hacían dichoso.

\- Entonces… ¿Somos…?

\- Si te soy sincero, ni si quiera sé cómo pedirte que fueses mi novia – comente para agachar la vista. – soy tímido con esto, lo sabes

\- Si quiero – respondió ella de pronto haciéndome alzar la vista hasta sus ojos

\- Espera – comente para dejarla sobre sus pies y tomarla de las manos – te mereces algo más que una oración – suspiraba porque pensaba como iniciar, ella traía una mirada tierna – Rosalie, yo te he amado desde hace mucho, no soy perfecto pero tú haces sentirme como si lo fuese. No puedo explicar todas las sensaciones que me haces sentir con tan solo saber que estas en el mismo ambiente que yo. Me iluminas con tu sonrisa y tu mirada, sé que soy tímido pero no quiero esperar más para decirte que quiero tus besos a cualquier minutos del día, que tu sonrisa solo fuese porque yo soy el responsable y que la forma en como miras me atrape para envolverme en un lugar de felicidad… - tome aire y me puse a pensar. Debo agradecer todas esas lecturas de Ariana, ensayando mentalmente por si algún día esto sucedería pero no contaba que mi corazón se detendría por ratos… si estoy así para pedirle que fuese mi novia… ¿Cómo voy a estar para pedirle matrimonio? – Con todo esto quiero preguntar… Rosalie ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sus ojos pasaban todos los sentimientos que podía entender. El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que ella pestañeo.

\- Por supuesto que si – mi corazón se detuvo y ella con su contacto me hizo recordar respirar. Haciéndome olvidar el motivo por el cual vine.

POV BELLA

Un mes había pasado. Un mes más y no había muchos progresos. Las personas involucradas no habían delatado a quien los contrato, además que se rehusaban de dar más información salvo de las palabras que le habían dicho a Edward esa noche, refiriéndose a mí. Fue difícil para Maya y Montse acostumbrarse a irnos a buscar en la casa nueva, siempre acompañadas de alguien pero esto no duraría mucho. Apreté más el paso porque me encontraba tensa. En cuanto a los negocios de la empresa, por el atentado, las acciones de Masen Enterprise habían bajado un poco, poniéndonos en una difícil posición. Tome la cartera que llevaba en la mano con más fuerza por el fastidio que se producía en mí. Respire muy hondo para tranquilizarme, porque recordé la reunión de improviso que creo Benjamin y Black a los pocos minutos que a nuestras manos llegara el documento que confirmaba esto y en el instante que Edward bota los documentos con furia, Kate entraba para informarnos que ese par habían venido. Hubo despidos esa mañana, sin embargo Kate recupero su puesto a los diez minutos que me costó tranquilizar a Edward, el resto del personal, tardo en recuperar su trabajo. Por otra parte, yo no hallaba la forma en decirle a Edward sobre Seth, pero que molesto se volvía todo esto. Cada vez que encontraba el instante propicio de decirle, alguien tenía que venir arruinarlo todo. ¿Es que la empresa no podía sostenerse por sí sola? Solo pido unos instantes nada más.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señora Masen? – preguntaba con real temor Demetri

Mi mirada ya estaba seria, me dispuse a voltear con esa intensidad hacia su lado y enarcar una ceja.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? – dije con aspereza

\- ¿Qué no debí preguntar? – musito retrocediendo un paso para darme la posta para entrar por el ascensor

\- Buena respuesta – sentencie con seriedad al instante que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron

No más de diez minutos pasaron cuando me encontraba caminando con una posición erguida por los pasillos, dirigiéndome a un solo lugar. Las demás personas que pasaban por mi lado, retrocedían o evitaban chocarse conmigo. Al parecer transmitía más que seriedad. Suspire en cuanto me detuve al llegar al lugar y apoye mi mano en el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Me aproxime para ver desde el filo si estaba despierto.

\- ¿Bella? – dijo Felipe sonriéndome mientras se hallaba sentado y bien vestido. – Que linda visita, pensé que no vendrías hoy

\- Te dan de alta, tenía que estar aquí – mencione para encogerme de hombros – Demetri espera aquí, no te muevas – cerré la puerta y mientras me daba algunos pasos adelante- Se paró con cuidado ya que todavía usaría un cabestrillo. Por unos instantes me perdí en el recuerdo de esa noche. Sin embargo la voz de Felipe me hizo volver de inmediato a la conversación - ¿Cómo dices?

\- Estas distraída más de lo normal – hablo mientras se para delante de mi

\- Tengo varias cosas que pensar – comente agitando mi mano en el aire, acomode mi bolsa de mano para pararme derecha - ¿Qué te dijo al final el doctor?

\- Soy fuerte, resistente y atractivo.

Enarque una ceja para entornar los ojos.

\- Es un chiste – menciono sonriendo de lado – me sanare siempre y cuando no haga esfuerzos.

\- Ok – al menos ya no corre peligro - yo hasta ahora no sé cómo agradecerte…

\- ¿Esto? – dijo señalando su brazo. De pronto se aproximó un poco más a mí – lo haría de nuevo

\- Felipe – comente de inmediato deteniéndolo con mi mano, no quería que se aproximara – tienes que mantener tu distancia

\- ¿Por qué? – hablo con rapidez, viéndome con profundidad - ¿Tu esposo ya te ha mostrado más afecto hacia a ti?

\- No quiero tocar ese tema ahora – hable para retroceder un poco porque tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal

\- Bella, no sé si Edward te ama o no… o si al menos te quiere un poco pero no vas a ningún lado si tu no admites que sientes…

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida. ¿Sentir?, ¿Qué sintiera algo por Edward? ¿Pero… pero…? No Bella, hay cosas más importantes que eso.

\- A veces no logro entenderte – lo encare devolviéndole esa pesadez que tenía

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – contraataco para tensar la mandíbula

\- Porque siento que sueles ponerme a favor de Edward y luego de alguna manera haces que sienta un favor hacia a ti – le recrimine ya que no me gustaba que me ponga entre la espada y la pared

\- Es que a veces pienso que Edward es lo mejor para ti – menciono con algo fastidio – no me gusta la idea pero si es así…. Si tú me muestras que eres feliz con él, entonces te cuidare como la persona especial que eres para mí... – hizo una pausa para tensar su puño – te veo feliz en ocasiones específicas y luego ya no… entonces no sé qué pensar…

Así que me veía feliz en ocasiones. Moví mi cabeza en forma de negación porque no podía con esta situación ahora. Pensar en sentimientos, no va con todas las cosas que falta por pasar, tengo la mente puesta en otras cosas. Suspire amargamente.

\- Bella sino no te veo feliz con Edward, yo luchare por ti, solo quiero que quede claro eso. – dijo para interrumpirse él mismo – quiero tu felicidad nada más

\- No voy hablar de ese tema, solo te vuelvo a repetir, no me gusta que me pongas entre la espada y la pared, cuando si quiera he pensado en eso – me puse de perfil con disposición de irme

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mí? – sus palabras notaba algo de esperanzas pero yo ahora no podía permitirle volar tan lejos

\- Felipe quiero que sepas una cosa – hable los más cordial que pude porque no se merecía mi enojo ahora. Además mí pésima actitud no es por él, es por la situación en que estoy ahora – no estoy para pensar si me enamore de alguien o si me gusta alguien… hay otras prioridades – musite para ponerle la entonación agria a esas palabras – que se tiene que solucionar ahora…. En cuanto acabe con todo eso, podre tener el tiempo para mí que tanto necesito. No puedo pensar, si estoy en la tormenta, hasta que no salga de ella, no tomare ninguna decisión con respecto a mis cosas.

\- No es mi intención presionarte – hablo al instante que colocaba su mano en mi brazo para darme fuerza – tienes razón, después de descubrir las cosas que están pasando y el autor de esto podremos todos estar tranquilos. Lo importante Bella es que sabes que cuentas conmigo y lo más importante para mí es verte bien.

Asentí porque nada más importaba ahora. Solucionar las cosas, arrestar a las personas que hicieron esto y sobre todo proteger a Rosalie con Seth.

\- ¿Te quedarás un rato más? – pregunto alzando las cejas, queriendo ser divertido

\- No puedo, tengo reunión en un par de horas – mencione la ver mi reloj – además no creo que estés solos

\- Alice y Jasper están por llegar – hablo sonriente. Por la forma en como los nombro parecía que la unión con ellos los ha fortalecido después del atentado. Me alivia saber que Felipe no estaba solo en esto.

\- Cuídate por favor – comente para acercarme y despedirme de él

Me envolvió con un solo brazo y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Después del breve abrazo, me retire un poco para verlo y con mis ojos de agradecerle por salvar mi vida. Si esa bala hubiera impactado hacia mí, sin duda no estaría aquí de pie ante él.

\- Tú también cuídate mucho, yo te pasare a visitar en cuanto pueda transportarme con normalidad

\- Entonces te veo pronto – comente para sonreírle. Me devolvió la sonrisa armoniosa que siempre veía en su rostro para luego alejarme de él. Abrí la puerta y note que Demetri me espera

\- Bella – me detuvo con la voz Felipe. Me voltee lo necesario.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Scott? ¿Cómo está?

Agache un poco mi cabeza para encontrar las palabras necesarias. El dolor de los Cooper seguía en sus corazones y en los Masen también. Suspire para formar una línea con mis labios. Había mejora en Scott pero hasta ahora nada que nos alentara que despertaría. Felipe percibió que para mí también es difícil decirlo.

\- Espero que se recupere pronto – menciono para sonreírme y darme fuerzas

\- Lo hará. Estoy segura de ello – musite porque realmente lo pensaba, realmente lo presentía porque Scott es muy fuerte. Seguro hallaría la forma en despertar.

.

.

.

\- ¿En qué instante paso todo esto? – me gritaba con enojo mientras golpeaba el mango de la silla de ruedas. Si. Seth estaba en enojado. Yo me encontraba frente de él. Observándolo, mi codo estaba apoyado al mango del sillón color crema mientras que llevaba mi mano hacia mi mentón para poder reposar el rostro ahí. Lo veía con todos los matices que espere y sobre pese que iba a tener. Por mucho que Leah quiso darme la privacidad de hablar con mi hermano, no la quise. Necesitaba que ella estuviera a mi lado, es mi mejor amiga en toda esta situación además es parte de mi familia ahora. Seth, se quedaba callado luego hablaba para de nuevo quedarse callado. Hasta que clavo sus ojos hacia a mí. Me estaba examinando - ¿Qué, ahora te sientas así?

Me dijo para observar mi postura y poner un gesto de desagrado.

\- Disculpa – comente para verme que estaba mostrándome a la defensiva, como cuando estoy en frente de los inversionistas – es solo costumbre

Mi voz, mi actitud y mis gestos, mostraban hostilidad. Lo sabía, pero ya no podía cambiarlo. Meses de práctica hace que esto se vuelva parte de mí. Sobre todo porque se trata de un tema sumamente delicado. Baje mi mano, manteniendo mi codo donde estaba y junte mis dos manos, hasta esperar que se le pasara.

\- Nunca me contaste nada – susurro una vez que se quedó quieto en la silla - ¿Por qué me ocultaste estas cosas?

\- La situación en la que estábamos, no me dejaba otra opción – musite para verlo y desviar la vista porque me seguía debatiendo el decirle sobre nuestros padres – No estabas en condiciones de saber nada

\- Eso es cierto, Seth – intervino desde un sillón más grande Leah.

\- ¿Y cuándo según tú estaría en condiciones de saber algo? – giro la silla de ruedas para acercarse a mí y ponerse a una altura que permitiera verme directamente a los ojos - ¿Cuándo por las noticias apareciera que estas muerta? ¿Así querías que me enterara? – estaba sobre exaltado – Mientras me quedaba con millones de preguntas por resolver

\- En eso tiene razón Bella – volvió a decir Leah para verla con un poco de molestia

\- Seth – dije para llamar su atención y profundizar mi vista para que realmente captara todas mis palabras – Cuando paso el accidente, tú quedaste inconsciente por varias semanas después de la operación. Yo me quede sola, con la responsabilidad más grande sobre mis hombros. No tienes idea de las cosas que pasé en el tiempo que estabas en el hospital. Leah, es mi testigo que fueron los meses más duros de toda mi vida, si eso incluyes que tuve que vender el restaurante de la familia.

Suspire para poder frotarme la vista. Arrugue un poco mi ceño y el notaba mi dolor.

\- Mamá y papá ya no estaban más. Nosotros no tenemos a nadie más que nosotros mismo, tenía que sacarte de ese hospital como fuese posible. Sano y fuerte. La propuesta de Emmett llego sin previo aviso, quien más que él para decirte que me negué más de una vez al contrato con los Masen. Sin embargo, el problema de tener que operar por última vez, sobre paso cualquier orgullo y terquedad que en ese instante pudiera sentir. Una vez que mi firma se depositó en ese documento. Mi vida cambio por completo. – comente mientras veía que lograba entender como pasaron las cosas, decidí omitir la parte déspota de Edward, porque no quería lo odiara. Sabía cómo es Seth conmigo.

Continúe la historia hasta que llegue a la actualidad, omitiendo algunos detalles en el camino. Él cambia de posturas, de gestos, de asombro a enojo. Yo me mantenía la misma posición todo el tiempo, hablando con el tono más neutral que podía. En las diversas reuniones que he tenido a lo largo del casi último año, entendía que la manera de hablar eleva las emociones del otro. Necesitaba que Seth se mantenga calmado, sobre todo por la noticia que vendría después.

\- Ahora soy la señora Masen, que también pronto dejare de serlo, es por ello que necesito que estés tranquilo. Al terminar el contrato todo volverá a la normalidad para nosotros. Yo tengo una cantidad muy grande ahorrada para vivir bien y poner un negocio. Está todo planeado, ahora te pido que no tomes esto de pésima forma Seth. Es para protegerte, siempre lo ha sido.

\- ¿Por qué Edward no sabe que estoy vivo? – menciono de pronto esperando cualquier pregunta menos esa.

\- Técnicamente, él ni nadie que no fuesen nuestros allegados saben que tu existes – corregí, arrepintiéndome de mis palabras al terminarlas

\- ¿Qué? – se cuestionó algo contrariado - ¿Acaso te avergüenzo? ¿Es eso? ¿Es porque soy…?

\- Ni se te ocurra mencionar semejante ridiculez, Seth – advertí con mi mirada y sobre todo con mi posición corporal – Desde que llegaste a casa siempre te he dado el respeto y amor que te mereces no confundas las cosas

\- Entonces exijo que me digas ¿Por qué es tan conveniente que tu esposo y tus amigos no se enteren de mí?

Cerré mis ojos para abrirlos y ponerlos en blanco. Leah boto un suspiro guardado y en ese instante se puso de pie. Si, es el instante de decirle la verdad, ahora veo que no tenía sentido guardarle más las cosas.

\- Porque están buscando a los Swan – musite despacio y con la entonación necesaria para que no se alarme

\- ¿Cómo dices? – arrastro las palabras poniéndose atónito

\- El restaurante quedó a mi nombre y la casa al tuyo pero con todas las cosas que pasaron y contando que eres menor de edad todavía, tú estás bajo mí tutela. Vendí la casa no me quedaba de otra opción pero el restaurante fue otra situación, no se puede vender solo alquilar. Tú sabes más que nadie cual fue nuestra posición económica antes del accidente – comencé a jugar con mis mano; ya que todavía me costaba hablar del tema.

\- Si Charlie nos hacía ver que estábamos muy bien de dinero pero contábamos con algunas deudas que se nos hacía complicado pagar – hizo memoria Seth pensando después en sus palabras. Suspire porque ese es el punto que quería llegar

\- El restaurante no duro mucho porque más para pendiente de cómo conseguir dinero. – sí que fue triste ver como la herencia se iba por un caño pero no podía sostener las dos cosas al mismo tiempo - Se despidió a la gente y lo puse en alquiler.

\- Ese pedazo de tierra, lo anhelaba muchas personas – susurro como si recordara al igual que yo las personas que iban para hacer negocios con Charlie

\- Solo le di el alquiler a una sola persona que me pareció honesta – continué con la conversación para que no se perdiera el hilo real del tema – recibí el pago de la mensualidad solo algunos meses a una cuenta, pero en cuanto hice los trámites necesarios, no quise recibir más dinero de ese lugar. Me traía mucho dolor. Pero prácticamente, nos están dando caza.

\- ¿Caza? – replico él con asombro. Hice un movimiento corporal con los hombros al entender que no debí decirlo de esa manera

\- Seth la razón por la cual nadie puede saber que existes, es porque me quieren a mí. No sé actualmente como están las cosas en ese local pero sé que quieren adueñarse de esa parte.

\- Tu eres su impedimento, sigues siendo dueña de eso ¿No? – Asentí con suavidad, Seth es muy inteligente, armo el rompecabezas como él solo podría hacer - ¿Por qué hacen esto Bella?

\- Quieren poder – comente para estirar mi mano hacia él y sostener la suya – Estaremos bien, yo hare que así pase.

\- Pero que tiene que ver eso con el atentado de esa fiesta. No creo que fuese solo porque eres la señora Masen – menciono rápido mientras me miraba. Genial ahora me tocaba explicarle lo otro.

\- Hermano, escúchame con atención - ¿Cómo lo tomara Seth? Me mordía los labios pero tenía que hacerlo, sino se enteraba por mi lo iba hacer de otra manera y eso es peor, mucho peor – El accidente de nuestros padres, no fue accidente, alguien buscaba eliminarlos y los consiguió – comente con la tristeza que tenía en el cuerpo. Así llore toda una noche entera, eso dolor que siento porque no están a mi lado iba a bajar.

\- ¿Los asesinaron? – de pronto sus ojos cambiaron por completo. Se pasaba del dolor, al asombro para después dar paso a la desorientación y terminar escapándose las gotas de angustia por los ojos

\- Seth – susurre de pronto pero él me brindo una mirada seria – sé cómo te sientes…

\- NO – grito de pronto. Jamás me había levantado la voz – tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento, te las has pasado ocultándome cosas para mi bien y dime para que sirvió tu decisión

\- No te permito que me hables así – musite poniéndome a la defensiva – ¿Te olvidas que también son mi padres? ¿Piensas que fue fácil para mí? Todos estos meses fueron lo un verdadero dolor. Tenía que tomar decisiones muy fuertes Seth, no me juzgue – dije para luego bajar mi enojo. Estaba en su derecho de ponerse así

\- Sí, claro tu decisión fue también ocultármelo a mí. – de todas las palabras que le escuche decir, esas fueron las que con mayor entonación de dolor detecte - Dices que te preocupas por mí, que soy tu única familia pero te empecinaste en negarme las cosas que venían sucediendo. De qué sirve que me digas que soy importante para ti, si ni si quiera eres capaz de compartirme las cosas que planeabas hacer. Te sentiste sola todo el tiempo porque jamás contaste conmigo.

\- Las cosas que hice fue por ti – mencione ofendida pero limitando mis emociones – para que estuvieras bien, para que tengas algo mejor

\- ¿Y crees que me gusta esto, acosta de tu felicidad? – susurro de repente. Alce la vista para sostenerla y no saber que decir – te escucho, te veo y siento. Ese mundo te ha cambiado por completo. Si yo no hubiera estado en esta situación, en esta silla de ruedas… las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

\- Si – comente para verlo – tienes razón las cosas hubieran sido diferente, o estuvieras en donde estas o también te hubiera perdido – volteo a verme sorprendido, él no había considerado eso. Suspire, me había vuelto más fría de lo que pensé - Créeme al decirte que prefiero verte avanzando en tu terapia para que dejes esa silla por completo y que vuelvas a postular a la universidad

\- Esta silla – comento con molestia pero sabía que no solo se refería a eso – me siento un inútil sentado aquí

\- Solo es por un tiempo – susurre porque sentía su dolor – no eres un inútil

\- Lo soy, porque tuviste que sacrificar quien eres para convertirte en esto, más la perdida de nuestros padres – entonces rompió en llanto, mis lágrimas aparecieron segundos después – fue mi culpa que estemos así

\- Shhh no digas eso – musite para acercarme a él – yo volvería hacer esto una y mil veces más para que tu estés bien. Así estuvieran ellos con nosotros

\- Te extraño Bella – decía entre llantos mientras me hacía ver su verdadera razón por el cual estaba así – los extraños a ellos también

Me pare para ayudarlo y sentarlo en el sillón. Rápido me puse a su lado y entonces abrace a mi hermano. Él se aferró a mí mientras gritaba los nombres de nuestros padres. Boto todo lo que tenía adentro. Siempre fue un chico alegre, desafiando la adversidad pero también es bueno llorar de vez en cuando. Sus lágrimas son solo mi aliento para encontrar a esos infelices que acabaron con mi familia. El llanto seguía amplificándose por todo el apartamento. No podía permitir que llegue al extremo, que hace algunas noches atrás protagonice yo. Recordé entonces que hacía cada vez que su corazón no dejaba de sufrir. A pesar que es más grande que yo, me acomode para quedar un poco más arriba que él y entre mis brazos, musite suave:

\- Pequeño… sé que duele… sé que no tendemos ahora del porque… sin embargo este sentimiento no es para siempre, no es permanente. Podemos avanzar y mejorar…. Podemos continuar y dejando el dolor atrás… es solo…

\- Querer hacerlo y ya… - susurro él

En su voz sentí como se calmó, y su cuerpo me confirmo esto, se relajó. Evite que estallara porque ya no servía que se sintiera de ese modo. Las cosas ya habían pasado y mientras menos recuerde es mejor.

\- ¿Bella? – comento para alzar la vista. Lo ayude a sentarse a mi lado – Quiero que paguen por las cosas que nos han hecho

\- No te preocupes – le dije porque sabía que él no es de resentimientos pero esto va más allá que cualquier cosa – de eso me encargo yo y Seth siempre estaremos juntos.

Reclino su cabeza hasta mi hombro y nos quedamos viendo las nubes y los edificios de Seattle. Recordé que Emmett al parecer tendría una pista de esto pero no estaba seguro. Suspire, en cuanto Seth se movió un poco para acomodarse, Leah venía con un vaso de agua, mi hermano alzo el rostro y bebió un poco. Sabía que la noticia le costaría analizarlo y pensarlo. Su rostro estaba desencajado. Que día para más pesado, pensé.

.

.

.

\- Esa no es una respuesta – gritaba Edward desde su despacho

Ay, no. Me dije una vez pasaba las puerta de entrada. ¿Por qué tenían que alterarlo justo ahora? No puedo tener por lo menos un día de tranquilidad. ¿Qué había pasado ahora? Mataría a la persona que lo había alterado porque calmarlo es lo más complicado que hay en este mundo. Apreté el paso y entonces note a un nerviosa Rosalie con Sue a su lado.

\- Rosalie ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se me abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme. La confusión se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, sin entender que estaba pasando. Vi a Sue y ella puso una cara "bueno es algo complicado". Le devolví el abrazo pero solo hice que durara unos segundos porque me intrigaba más saber a quién está queriendo matar adentro.

\- Es que estaba con Emmett en la sala, estábamos solo. Edward se supone que tardaría… - decía para tomar aire y yo seguir viéndola sin pestañear – y nos encontró a Emmett y a mi pues…

\- ¿Qué Emmett y tú los encontró…? – le decía para que continuara la explicación, ya que sus nervios hacían que se trabara

\- Besándonos… - termino por decir

Alce la vista de inmediato a la puerta que estaba cerrada. Los gritos seguían escuchándose un poco más

\- No puede ser – susurre en el instante que me queda absorta

\- Bella tienes que ayudar a Emmett, sabes cómo es Edward de colérico y prepotente… no entiende razones a la primera…

\- Si claro – hable de inmediato mientras di dos pasos hacia la puerta, tratando de coordinar que podía decir

\- Bella – musito Rosalie haciéndome voltear – una cosa más

\- ¿Qué sucede? – mencione rápido

\- Emmett le va a decir que somos novios desde hace un mes

\- Carajo – hable bajo para botar aire por la boca mientras movía mi cabeza.

Me apresure en entrar al despacho, sin embargo me di vuelta antes para verla y sonreírle para calmarla.

\- Es mejor que vaya a tu cuarto – musite para ver a Sue que la sostenía por los brazos

\- ¿Por qué? Eso no es bueno – comentó rápido

\- No es eso, sino que Edward sabe que tu estas detrás de la puerta y lo pone más tenso una vez que termine esto. Seguro él ira a buscarte

\- Pero…

\- Estará todo bien – le dije para ver a Sue que entendió de inmediato. Suavemente la empujo hacia las escaleras y se fueron.

Sino le decía eso con calma, ella nunca se iría. Una vez que la puerta se abrió Edward no dio tomo reparo preguntar quién es y solo grito.

\- ¿Qué parte que me dejen hablar a solas no entendieron? – anuncio poniendo las manos en el escritorio.

\- La parte en que la persona que está entrando, se trata de tu esposa – comente parándome firme ante la fiera de esposo que tenía

Edward guardo compostura y analizo de inmediato en son de que venía. Voltee para ver a Emmett, que estaba sentado en el sillón, derecho y con una postura de afrontar cualquier cosa. Si, así se comporta un hombre que está realmente enamorado. En cuanto Edward dejo de hablar con más moderación, deslice mis ojos hacia él mientras me sentaba en el sillón que estaba al frente de mi amigo.

\- ¿Es mucho pedirte que tomes asiento, que te calles y escuches? – comente al cruzar mis piernas y colocar mis manos encima de mi regazo

Mi esposo lo pensó un poco, clavo su mirada hacía mí. Abrió la boca para decir algo, entonces puse mi mentón hacia su dirección para poner más a hinque a la petición y el cerro de inmediato. Para hacer un gesto y venir hasta donde estaba yo. En definitiva no estaba las niñerías de mi esposo.

\- Se puede saber ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que resolver a gritos? – pregunte una vez se acomodaba a mi lado teniendo una mirada de querer acabar con la persona que estaba al frente. – no puedo venir a la casa y estar apaciguando tus malos ratos

\- Esta vez es diferente, se trata de Rosalie – dijo entre dientes

\- ¿Rosalie? – mencione para verlo perpleja, aunque después me encogí de hombros – estoy al tanto

\- ¿Y lo dices como si nada? – abrió sus ojos para voltear a verme – Estamos hablando de mi hermana

\- Lo sé – conteste tajante – es un tema serio, pero también sé que Emmett nos dará argumentos necesario para que esta noche tus manos no se vayan directamente a su cuello

Emmett se tomó la corbata de pronto para acomodarse. Signo de que estaba nervioso. Y como no estarlo. Sabía que mis palabras tenían razón.

\- Amigo – comente para verlo con profundidad, tratando de transmitirle que escogiera bien sus palabras – estoy al tanto de las cosas por Rosalie… pero cuéntanos tu que pasa realmente

\- Pues bien… estábamos esperando a Edward en la sala – comento con suavidad – se iba a tardar un poco y Rosalie bajo a saludarme.

\- Qué lindo saludo – se puso sarcástico Edward mientras yo le tiraba un codazo

\- Estábamos conversando pero algo paso – comento para tomar aire y evitar formar una sonrisa pero no podía

\- Si, encontré a mi hermana y a ti besándose – termino por decir Masen que estaba alterando mis nervios

\- Así es – solo dijo Emmett esperando que alguno de los dos habla.

Masen estaba muy empecinado en tener su actitud de mafioso, así que apoyando mis manos en la base del sillón, me senté al filo de este. Suspire y continúe.

\- Emmett sabes lo que significa Rosalie para mi familia. Sé que lo entiendes porque tienes Ariana – susurre despacio para voltear a ver a Edward pero seguía teniendo los ojos puestos nuestro amigo – pero sabes que después de esto, nosotros exigimos una explicación de que pasara

\- Si exacto – intervino Edward poniendo sus codos encima de sus rodillas – exigimos la explicación de que pasara

Moví mi cabeza en forma de negación para luego poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Pues, tengo las mejores intenciones con Rosalie. No les mentiré – comento para vernos con intensidad, estaba nervioso se notaba pero a la vez estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Su rostro, su mirar y hasta su actitud me hacían ver que Emmett había madurado en el sentimiento del amor. ¿Cuándo lo haría yo?, pensé. Espera yo dije ¿Qué? Pestañee para concentrarme de nuevo en sus palabras – Me encuentro enamorado de Rosalie, desde la primera vez que la vi. Nunca dije nada porque no pensé que alguien como ella me correspondería. Hoy sé que si

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – menciono Edward para seguir viéndolo con ganas de querer pegarle

\- Quiere decir que amo a tu hermana por encima de todas las cosas. La amo desde hace mucho yo no tengo dudas de que ella es la persona con quien quiero estar por el resto de mi vida

Sentí en el fondo como sus palabras trataban de dar otro sentido a todo eso. Se refería sin duda mi relación con Edward y viceversa pero… esto es otro cantar. Nuestra situación en un poco más complicada que eso. No sabía si había sentimientos pero sin duda va hacer un tema incómodo para los dos

\- Tanto que hoy, también vine para decirles – se llevó la mano derecha a su bolsillo secreto del saco y saco un objeto que no supe que es, hasta que lo deposito en el escritorio.

Edward automáticamente retrocedió pero yo me mantuve firme en mi posición. Mi amigo termino por abrir la caja y nos mostró el precioso anillo que lleva adentro. Mis ojos no pudieron despegarse del objeto. Sentí entonces, vagamente, como mi madre hubiera querido que fuese todo el asunto de mi matrimonio. Automáticamente, mi dedo jugo con mi anillo de bodas y por un instante anhele que el anillo que tenía simbolizara un amor eterno y no la firma de un contrato. Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado para que no notaran mi debilidad, mi anhelo de querer algo así para mí. Mi historia fue distinta, mi decisión fortaleció la dirección que me esperaba y ahora todo es tan distinto a como debió haber sido. De pronto sentí una felicidad profunda por Rosalie porque recibiría por fin esa alegría, que si bien es cierto no cubriría la falta de su madre, pero se merecía desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Voltee a verlo en cuanto pronuncio palabra, estando ya repuesta.

\- Quiero pedirles a ambos, porque sé que tan importante es para ti Rosalie – me dijo para verme. Sus ojos se entornaron un poco. Si, podía ser transparente para mi amigo. Sabía que algo me dolía pero no sabía que – Bella, Edward quiero pedir la mano de Rosalie, quiero casarme con ella.

Me sentía la madre de Rosalie, asombrada, emocionada y sentimental. Edward estaba hecho una estatua, no se lo podía creer. Entonces le toque el hombro y el volteo a verme, pestañeo varias veces. Le sonreí para que pudiera decir algo

\- Bueno… bueno… - titubeo un poco para pasarse la mano por los cabellos mientras se levantaba y caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

\- Sé que es ella, Edward – comento en el instante que me pare y nuestro amigo también copio el movimiento – ya espere mucho tiempo ¿Para qué más? No tengo dudas. Es ella, la amo y la quiero como la madre de mis hijos.

Sus palabras podían tener más gotas que verdad. Toda la seguridad que proyectaba me hacía sentir cada vez más que anhelaba un hombre así de fuerte decisión con las cosas que siente.

\- No la lastimaría jamás. – continuo para detener el andar de Edward con tan solo mirarlo – sabes que he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo

\- ¿Me quieres decir que fue por Rosalie? – menciono dejando de ver un poco que estaba bajando la guardia.

\- La mayor parte del tiempo, si – contesto a la broma de mi esposo para tomar la caja y guardarlo. De alguna manera que ese objeto no estuviera frente mío, ayudaba a reducir la pena que apareció de repente. – la protegeré siempre

\- Bueno, que puedo decirte yo – menciono Masen para pararse frente a él – la última palabra lo tiene mi hermana

\- ¿Eso es una bendición? – susurro emocionado Emmett

\- Eso es un… si lastimas a mi hermana o veo que la haces llorar te aplastare hasta que no quede nada de ti me va importar un carajo, cuantos años te conozca y que si eres mi mejor amigo

\- Puedo con eso – respondió Emmett correspondiendo con una sonrisa – no sucederá, ella me tiene bajo sus ordenes

\- Eso es bueno – termino por decir Edward para darle un abrazo fuerte - ¿Qué dices tú Bella? – no pensé que quisiera una opinión mía pero me aproxime hacia ellos

\- Bueno, ya recibiste la respuesta de Edward – le dije para tratar de formar una sonrisa – ahora me toca a mí, querido Emmett sé que eres una persona increíble, responsable y juicioso pero si Ed dice que te aplastara hasta no quedar nada de ti por si lastimas a Rosalie yo pues – dije para pensar en las palabras adecuadas que mi madre me hablo un día - te buscare, te encontrare y hare que te den tal paliza que no te reconocerán ni tus familiares

\- Sam tiene razón – comento de pronto mi amigo, ambos lo vimos confundidos – me da más miedo ella que tú

Edward rio un poco y yo solo deslice una sonrisa para darle un fuerte abrazo y en cuanto me iba a retirar. Emmett aprovecho la distracción de Edward para susurrarme al oído.

\- No te preocupes, yo sé que también conseguirás la felicidad con alguien que realmente te merezca

Sus palabras me hicieron quedarme petrificada. De pronto mi corazón se quedó quieto y en cuanto volviera a latir este no iba hacer de felicidad. Emmett me soltó y me dio un beso en las manos. Utilice todas mis fuerzas para contener el llanto que sus palabras me habían producido.

\- Bien, celebraremos en cuanto ella te diga si – decía Edward mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta

\- Cuenta con ella – contesto Emmett

\- Cuento con que te diga que no

Bromeaba Edward con su ahora cuñado. Aproveche en retroceder algunos pasos y dirigirme a la salida. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para huir pero Edward me detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Bella?

Aspire todo el aire que tenía para relajar la voz.

\- Estoy algo agotada, me voy a descansar

\- Pero… - musito el sin entenderlo

\- Mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar es tarde – comente para ver el reloj de pared que tenía en el despacho marcaba las diez – buenas noches

Sonreí débilmente para salir del despacho. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, no tenía nadie que verme así. Trate de caminar rápido, pero los tacos me lo impedían. Me detuve en seco y me los saque, con una mano sosteniéndolos me fui escaleras arriba. Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a mi cuarto y entre intempestivamente. Me voltee para cerrar con llave la puerta y poder botar con tranquilidad las lágrimas que me retuve todo el tiempo.

"Bella sino no te veo feliz con Edward, yo luchare por ti, solo quiero que quede claro eso… quiero tu felicidad nada más"

Fue la primera frase que se me vino a la mente. Una vez que mi cabeza tocara la puerta para apoyarme. Mi llanto es desgarrador pero si tenía pesar. Suspire para tranquilizarme, Felipe buscaba mi felicidad y yo solo busco solucionar mis cosas. Que tan cerca y lejos estaba sus suposiciones. Yo mantenía una relación con Edward, claro empresarial pero después nada más. Y estaba casada pero por un papel con reglas. Jugué de nuevo con mi anillo para acercarme a la cómoda donde estaba la peineta de mis padres.

"¿Y crees que me gusta esto, acosta de tu felicidad?"

Seth apareció en mis recuerdos, al poner mi atención en la joya familiar. Recordando como mi madre soñaba con mi boda. No sabía cuánto lo quería hasta hoy por la noche. Amargamente admití que también quería un hombre así. Que se las juegue por mí. Tome mi peineta y entre mis dedos y las palabras de Emmett aparecieron.

"No te preocupes, yo sé que también conseguirás la felicidad con alguien que realmente te merezca"

Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo. Si. Lo quería. Ahora sé que quiero a alguien que se las juegue por mí, como lo hizo Emmett hoy por Rosalie, como mi padre se la jugó por mi madre.

\- Ahora entiendo – susurre muy apenada – porque tanto planeabas mi boda Rene… porque imaginabas planeándolo juntas

Me recosté con el recuerdo de mi familia en mis manos. Suspire y en un instante a otro el sueño me venció.

.

.

.

\- Qué bueno que el dolor de cabeza se esté yendo – menciono Edward en la oficina para tomar la segunda aspirina que Kate le traía.

\- Gracias Kate, puedes retirar – mencione al entregarle un documento – Dale esto a Chelsea que lo ponga en mi escritorio

Ella asintió y se retiró en el instante que voltee para ver a Emmett más recuperado. Al menos tenía mejo aspecto hoy por la mañana.

\- Solo a ustedes dos se les ocurre tomar de esa forma – comente para mover mi cabeza de manera desaprobatoria

\- Fue idea de Edward – se excusó Emmett para verlo

\- No me hagas recordar – continuo Edward para verlo y reír un poco

Anoche, no sé si por obra de Emmett pero felizmente Edward no se apareció en mi habitación en toda la noche. Necesitaba descansar a solas esta vez, para cobrar fuerzas. Por otra parte, estos aprovecharon en destapar la botella de Whisky que había en el despacho de Masen para quedarse tomando por unas horas. Hoy en la mañana, al despertar. Rosalie y yo los encontramos durmiendo en los sillones. Seguro ni si quiera pudieron llegar a la puerta del despacho. Ambas suspiramos y con ayuda de Sam con Hans lo levantamos. Esperamos que se les pase la resaca y al cabo de la once de la mañana, ambos reaccionaron. Solo hasta hace dos horas que llegamos a la oficina para ponernos al corriente con las cosas.

\- Te digo que fue él – mencionaba Jeremy entrando a la oficina intempestivamente. Todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la puerta.

\- Es una suposición algo apresurada – comentaba una segunda persona que entraba. Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado se trataba de Rafael.

\- Señores por favor – hablaba Kate – no pueden entrar así

\- Ya déjalos Kate – comento Edward moviendo su mano – ya entraron

Kate nos vio avergonzada y se retiró no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Jeremy se detuvo al frente del escritorio de Edward, dejo los papeles encima del escritorio y luego colocar sus manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? – me gano en decir Emmett para cuando Jeremy volteo y musito

\- Tengo documentos que nos guiaran quien fue el responsable del atentado.

Esas palabras bastaron para ponerme derecha y mirarlo incrédula. Emmett intercambio miradas conmigo. Deslice mis ojos hacia Edward, en ese instante el dejaba de leer el documento para alzar la vista y solo con eso supe que si había un posibilidad en los papeles que trajo Jeremy.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Si un nuevo capítulo más. Tenemos varias emociones este capítulo. Para empezar Edward se está empezando a preguntar que realmente siente por Bella, ella trata tener las cosas claras pero con todo está algo confundida. Emmett y Rosalie comprometidos que rápido fue pero tenía razón ya llevaban un mes esos tortolos. Ahora Jeremy ha encontrado documentos que ayudaran a resolver el caso. Hummm ¿Qué pasara ahora? Realmente hay pruebas o ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Jejejje las invito a leer el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios! Una cosita mas este capitulo es colgado desde temprano por el esfuerzo del equipo World Of Mayito_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Angeles Bzc: Amiga, mi intensión no fue hacerte llorar lo sabes, pero me impresiona saber que te gusto el capitulo y si que bueno que Ed ya este mostrando mas atenciones pero es suficiente para Bella? Hummm ya veremos jejejje_

 _sofivm88: Gracias por tu comentarios, es bueno saber que te encanta la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado_

 _LittleVampireSexy: jejejje te comento que por el equipo que tengo en Facebook, también piden un bebé jejejje pero tenemos que esperar como se van entendiendo los dos. Gracias por tus comentarios, te invito a leer el próximo capitulo_

 _cavendano13: Es una pregunta muy interesante pero solo lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos, Cooper encontró evidencias vamos a ver que tal va con eso. Mil gracias por siempre dejarme tus comentariosssss!_

 _Chiarat: Si también opino igual pero tenemos que esperar parece… además Edward no la deja que hable pues tremenda distracción jajajja_

 _Pili: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que bueno es leerlos tanto aquí y ver tus likes en los grupos del Facebook espero espero seguir contando con ellos!_

 _LTAX1:Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno es leer tu opinión tienes razón no debería tardar tanto pero justamente por ser tan sobreprotector Bella no confía en decirle todo a su esposo. Ella ha intentado pero no lo ha conseguido además ahora se añade con esas pruebas que al parecer si descubrirán quien fue el del atentado ¿Alguna idea? Te invito a que sigas leyendo el capitulo!_

 _Crstn Grey: Respuesta es Seth, es la misma persona solo que el corrector a veces lo mueve jejejje Gracias por avisarme de estos detalles y por enviarme tus comentarios que genial que te gusta el fic!_

 _Karina: Me agrada que me digan Mayito jejejje sé que les debo un domingo pero prometo colocar mas adelantos! Jejejje mil gracias por tus palabras, tus likes en el equipo, que bueno saber que te gusta el fic, esperemos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Rosy Canul: Rosy que bueno que me comentas. Te agradezco mucho que sigas el fic, que en el equipo de Facebook me brindes tu opinión porque asi comenzamos a comentar cosas que algunas chicas no han visto. En este capitulo vemos porque no dice nada pero ahora Seth lo sabe. Tenemos que esperar al siguiente capitulo, que de igual forma espero tus comentarios!_

 _nydiac10: Siiii y cuando todos pensamos que ya le iba a decir Edward viene y la distrae de ese modo, no pues asi no se puede jejejje. Gracias por tus comentarios los estare esperando para el capitulo que viene!_

 _Lizdayanna: Gracias por comentarme y hacerme saber que te gusto el capitulo! Te invito a que continues con la historiaaaa!_

 _xiomara montes: Mil gracias por tus palabras, me quede atónita al leer tu comentario al saber que un día y alguito mas te pusiste al día con la historia porque podías para de leerlo. Es bueno saber que las historia te transmita los sentimientos que pasan los personajes porque me esfuerzo mucho porque que eso pase. Siento si algunos capitulo te hicieron llorar pero son compensados con los que te hicieron reir. Como habras visto en el equipo me encanta que opinen y poder comentar asi que espero tu comentario para este siguiente capitulo y gracias por unirte al equipo World of Mayito!_

 _Yoliki: Gracias es bueno saber que te vaya gustando el fic, y leer tus comentarios cada comentario que dejan es la motivación para seguir escribiendo_

 _Llego el instante de las dedicatorias. Este capitulo esta dedicado para Rosy Canul, Nydia, que esta de cumpleaños, Alma (Equipo World of Mayito) y a LTAX1 con Crstn Grey gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic, y disculparme nuevamente por tardar pero ya tengo vacaciones. Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	15. COMPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 15: COMPLICACIONES**

POV BELLA

\- Es una situación muy complicada – comenzó a decir Edward mientras yo caminaba hacia él, en medio de todas las miradas – Jeremy ¿Cómo obtuviste esto? – pregunto sorprendido al instante que yo llegaba al escritorio y estiraba mi mano para que me entregara los documentos. La reacción fue de inmediata.

\- No eres el único que tiene contactos – respondió sin verdadero ánimos de hablar del tema.

Sus contactos me tenían sin cuidado pero lo que si me preocupaba es que hasta donde llego para obtenerlo, pensé.

Me paseé por la oficina con los documentos en mano para poder entender el asombro de Edward. Por cada página que leía no podía encontrar la conexión hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en la información que me causó extrañeza. Fruncí un poco el ceño y voltee de inmediato para choque con los ojos de Jeremy que me veían algo cautelosos.

\- ¿Esta información es reciente? – pregunte bajando el documento

\- Si, apenas me lo entregaron en la mañana

\- Te das cuenta que… la información que está aquí involucra a personas directamente

\- Lo sé pero que puedo hacer – comento mientras se sentaba algo desesperado. Por más que estuviera bien vestido y elegante el porte que algún instante tuvo ser perdió desde hace un mes que Scott perdió el conocimiento total – Sé que fue él estoy seguro

\- Jeremy estas acusando a Benjamin de todas las cosas que paso en la fiesta – comente para pararme frente a él y señalar la hoja – la información que está aquí indica que él estuvo en la ciudad esa noche y todos sabemos que no fue así, claro en teoría – dije de pésimo humor porque no podíamos decir nada con certeza

\- Pero es una probabilidad Bella – me respondió Edward por Jeremy haciéndome dirigir hacía el – fíjate en el testimonio de los sujetos que fueron aprendidos esa noche. Solo dicen que un tal B es quien los contrato

\- Pudo ser cualquiera – musito rápidamente Rafael para hacerles ver que van a cometer un error si logran seguir con esto – Benjamin comunico en un mensaje que no estaría en la ciudad, que apenas llegaba a la mañana siguiente

\- ¿Y desde cuando Benjamin reporta sus entradas y salidas de la ciudad? – argumento Emmett para vernos y entornar los ojos

\- Nunca – hable tirando los papeles suavemente en la mesa pequeña de vidrio para luego poner mi mano en la cintura – pero esto es muy poco para acusar a alguien

Mis ojos de pronto se posaron en la foto que había sobresalido en estos documentos. Son las escenas de la fiesta captadas por la cámara que estaba en la sala donde estaba yo. Las tome con lentitud mientras los demás hablan del asunto. Una de las peores noches de mi vida, estaba reflejado nuevamente paso por paso en todas esas fotos. Las pase una por una recordando cada sensación, un suspiro salió de mis labios.

\- ¿Bella? – volvió a llamar mi atención Edward, estaba tan sumergida que no ponía atención

\- ¿Si? – musite sosteniendo las fotografías en mi mano. Ed podía notar como me sentía en ese instante pero tenia que anteponer mi cabeza fría ante mis sentimientos

\- ¿Qué opinas al final?

\- Falta de evidencias – comunique para verlo firme a Jeremy al dejar de nuevo las fotografías en su lugar

\- Carajo – susurro mi amigo agachando la cabeza y moviéndola al sentarse, abandonado todo su cuerpo en el sillón

\- Son muy pocas las pruebas. Benjamin podría mostrar su inocencia en todo esto con un tronar de dedos. Puede decir que no viajo a última hora, que no tuvo tiempo de poder avisar, tantas cosas que podía inventar. Si así fuese el caso estas ante algo muy grande – le decía mientras me sentaba a su lado y le frotaba su espalda el me vio volteo para verme con ojos llenos de tristeza

\- Estoy seguro que fue él, Bella

\- También lo estoy yo – le respondí – pero necesitamos más pruebas para poder acusar a alguien por lo pronto te sugiero que revises la página cuatro. Ahí dice que Benjamin fue visto en el aeropuerto a una hora pero que luego aparece en otro lugar en menos de una hora. Averigua que lugares están cerca del aeropuerto privado para que puedas revisar las cámaras de seguridad, ya que tienes los contactos necesarios y quizás también puedas conseguir la hora de su vuelo de ese día

\- Está bien – musito nuevamente animado para pararse rápidamente y tomar todos los documentos con velocidad

Todos los vimos preocupado. No se despidió de nadie, solo se dirigió a la puerta y se fue con el mismo remolino que entro. El primer suspiro que se escucho fue el de Masen seguido del mio.

\- Es un dolor que no lo deseo a nadie – menciono Emmett

\- Quiere justicia, es normal que este así – comprendió por completo Edward – por eso te llame Rafael, necesito que te encargues por ahora en el trabajo de Jeremy. Nos han llegado algunos reportes… definitivamente reflejan que no está concentrado en la empresa

\- Así es – hable porque observaba a Rafael como sus hombros bajaban por completo – sé que no es una tarea fácil pero necesitamos de su trabajo para poder continuar estables – comente para ponerme de pie y acercarme a Emmett

\- Es mucha carga para una sola persona – intercambio miradas con Edward – entiendo la situación de Jeremy y quiero ayudar les consta. Sin embargo, no manejo mucho su tema

\- Puedes pedir ayuda de cualquiera de nosotros – musito Emmett acercando sus codos un poco a sus rodillas

\- Si no puedes consultar a alguien externo pero recuerda que es confidencial – advirtió Edward para tomar un lapicero y escribir algo breve en una hoja para luego entregársela – aquí tienes el nombre de un amigo mío que sabe de estos temas pero no sé si está en la ciudad

Rafael tomo el papel y lo vio con asombro. Tomo el papel para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

\- Lo contactare de todos modos… pero buscare a alguien capacitado por si acaso

\- Confió en tu padre – menciono Edward para volver a su laptop que estaba a un lado del escritorio

\- Entonces que fuese la última opción – dijo con algo de pesar y decisión. Que extraño hablaba Rafael, es como si no le agradara la idea pero no sabía si de ayudarnos o trabajar con su padre. Mi ceño estaba fruncido hasta que Emmett se paró a mi costado y me dio codazo

\- Disimula tu pregunta, lo estas reflejando en el rostro – susurro a mi lado mientras nuestro amigo coordinaba algunas cosas con mi esposo

Relaje un poco el rostro mientras veía discretamente a Rafael, di por terminado la pregunta que tenía en cuanto Emmett me llamo con los ojos a un lado para ver algunas hojas. Ed y Rafael terminaron de hablar y Rafael pasó a retirarse. Edward continuaba hablando de trabajo mientras Emmett saco su laptop de su portafolio para ponerse al día con las cosas. Nos pasamos en esa oficina más de lo que queríamos pero trabajo es trabajo.

…

\- Es sumamente tarde – hablo Edward mientras cerrara la laptop y se frotaba los ojos por el cansancio

\- Si – dije estirando los brazos – al menos se te ve mejor

\- El almuerzo ayudo bastante – comento mientras movía la cabeza para ver a nuestro mejor amigo. Esperábamos que Emmett terminara de conversar por teléfono hasta que corto la llamada.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto con rapidez Edward apresurándolo con la voz

\- Tengo buenas noticias y malas también

\- La buenas – se me adelanto como siempre Masen

\- Sus papeles siguen en pie, la resolución que confirmara esto se dará a fin de mes

Edward y yo nos miramos coordinadamente. ¿Qué fue eso? Sabíamos que el fin del contrato se acercaba estábamos apenas tres meses de que termine. Si. Que rápido se pasó el tiempo, tan imprevisto y sin pedir permiso. A dos meses que las fiestas navideñas se den y luego pasaremos al último mes para la finalización de nuestro negocio.

\- Que rápido – expresé con verdadero asombro para disimular nuestra pequeña platica interna– normalmente esto tarda mucho más

\- Soy el mejor en lo que hago Bella – hablo algo presumido mi amigo para luego volver a su seriedad habitual

\- Prosigue – insistió Edward evitando mi mirada

\- Las malas son que, va hacer difícil ocultarlo esto a la directiva

\- Pero contamos con que eso pasaría – me apresure en decir – que al final solo teníamos que ver como los engañaríamos para que se desvíen en la investigación

\- Claro – respondió Emmett – pero no contamos que ahora por el tema del atentado todos estamos investigación

\- ¿Todos? – pregunte algo intrigada

\- Sí, me refiero que nuestros movimientos están más controlados – comunico entrelazando sus brazos – Sé por buenas fuentes que Black sospecha de esto, y es porque nosotros no lo estamos distrayendo con cosas. Hoy por ejemplo, estuvo en una reunión, que afortunadamente unos amigos fueron, comentaron que Black hacia muchas preguntas disimuladas sobre ustedes

\- ¿Nosotros? – comento Edward algo pensativo

\- Es que su boda fue un balde de agua fría para todos, nunca hubo un preámbulo de nada. Tu vida fue muy – Emmett trataba de encontrar una palabra adecuada para no ofenderlo, esto me hizo reír un poco - escandalosa Edward… y la de Bella, de alguna manera expuesta pero reservada. Es muy inusual que dos personas así se casen

\- O sea ha comenzado a sospechar por eso – termino por decir mi esposo para botar un suspiro

\- Son razones más que suficientes – se encogió de hombros Emmett – pero por ahora podemos hacer que sus investigaciones se desvíen… quizás que no rebusque la vida pasada que cada uno tenía sino algunos detalles de su boda.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso? – pregunte realmente admirada

\- Claro podemos soltar información vagamente para que no sospechen

\- Ok – mencione poniendo la entonación necesaria para poder aprobar las opciones de Emmett

\- También va por mi – comunico Edward apoyando sus manos en los mangos del sillón para que se pueda parar y tomar sus cosas antes de dirigirse al escritorio

\- Perfecto – menciono Emmett al guardar documentos, calculadora, celular de trabajo y el resto en su maletín – bueno ya es tarde para mi se van a dar las seis y tengo una reunión importante para esa hora

\- ¿Y eso? – comente para notar que había algo serio en su rostro mientras se apresuraba así mismo

\- Se presentó algo que tengo que atender con urgencia

Emmett nunca esquivaba de esa manera las preguntas que yo le hacía. Suspire porque ahora tampoco tenía muchas ganas batallar con una conversación algo pesada.

\- Bien, Rosalie de seguro de estar esperándonos, también deberíamos irnos – comente al tomar todo los papeles de la mesa sin pensar y sin ver, luego me apresure en colocarlo en mi bolso

\- Adelántense al ascensor – musito Edward porque tardaba en guardar sus cosas. Estaba agotado y yo extrañamente me sentía igual

Kate y Chelsea ya se habían ido, siendo aproximadamente las seis y tantos de la tarde es normal que pidieran permiso para poder retirarse, es más Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre sus vacaciones, merecidas vacaciones. Suspire porque en cuanto ellas salgan de vacaciones, yo me retirare.

\- ¿Bella? – pregunto Emmett algo preocupado

\- Si – musite al detenernos enfrente del ascensor para ver por todos lados. Ahora yo evadía las preguntas

\- ¿Extrañaras este lugar? – susurro un poco para verme. Como si buscara la verdad o la respuesta que le permitirá decidir algo

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora – respondí para suavemente deslizar mis ojos hacia los guardaespaldas. Sam y Demetri.

\- Descuida – me coloco una mano para frotar mi brazo – estarás bien

\- Gracias – musite no muy convencida. Su tono de voz me hacían dudar un poco.

\- Por cierto, estuve investigando un poco sobre el atentado de tus padres – soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta que mi silencio se prolongaba

\- ¿Qué conseguiste?

\- No mucho, al parecer la policía sigue sosteniendo la misma versión, los frenos fallaron y no pudieron parar a tiempo… pero en esta semana me darán la información que necesito con urgencia – su voz cambiaba tantas veces el día de hoy que transmita tanta angustia. ¿Qué me estará escondiendo? – yo al tener noticias te lo hare saber ¿Si?

Yo solo asentí porque la voz de Edward nos interrumpió. Emmett estaba extraño, no como siempre. Comencé analizarlo de pies a cabeza pero estaba ante un profesional que podía ocultar tan bien como yo los sentimientos en todos los aspectos. ¿Qué lo inquietaba? ¿Qué mantendría en secreto? ¿Qué podía ser eso que no contaba? Sentía que las cosas no encajaban y eso no me hacía estar tranquila.

.

.

.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Edward una vez que nuestras manos se soltaran para que yo pudiera subir por las escaleras a cambiarme

\- Si claro – susurre rápido, tratando de sonreírle, pero mi sonrisa no llego hasta mis ojos.

\- Llegaron – interrumpió Rosalie con su abrumadora felicidad, ambos la observábamos felices. Entonces una punzada en el corazón hizo que un nuevo dolor invadiera por completo la felicidad que Rosalie quería llenar. Suspire, tienes que ser fuerte Bella, Rosalie siempre va hacer como tu hermana, pensé en el instante que recibí su abrazo.

POV EMMETT

\- ¿Puedes apresurarte? – le comente tratando de ser amable pero no lograba serlo del todo. Felipe no me caía pésimo pero estar en casa de los Collins me ponía de un humor algo difícil. Se acomodaba en el sillón viendo el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano. Sin embargo algo tenía de pensativo. Luego de la fiesta la alegría que lo caracterizaba se fue un poco.

\- Lo entiendo Emmett – me dijo al instante deslizar sus ojos hacia mí y luego ver el sillón más próximo. Bote aire y me senté con rapidez. Dejo el vaso a un lado y luego tomo aire. Lo veía con verdadera precisión. Soy un hombre confiado hasta un punto pero si sus palabras no llegan a convencerme, sus acciones y gestos lo podrían hacer

\- El tema que te trae aquí no es nada más ni nada menos que Bella

Bella, siempre es Bella en el caso de Felipe, pensé

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – mi voz no salió amigable, estaba a la defensiva más de lo usual. La reacción natural cada vez que otra persona osa querer hablar algo referente a ella-

\- La relación que tiene con Edward – comento ligeramente pero sabía que sus palabras escondían algo

\- Su esposo – interrumpí rápidamente mientras la mentira salía tan natural como los últimos nueve meses

Si. Que rápido paso el tiempo.

\- Si – admitió pero su respuesta se sintió como si no creyera en eso. Al segundo después confirma mis pensamientos una vez que hablo - ¿Qué piensas de ellos? – pregunto con verdadera intriga, me acomode en el sillón.

\- Felipe, esa pregunta no tiene sentido – le respondí para poder evadir el tema pero siendo respetuoso - _¿Qué pienso de ellos?_ Que son una pareja muy sólida y comprensiva entre si

\- ¿Crees que tienen futuro? – volvía insistir.

Felipe ya para con este interrogatorio.

\- Tú los has visto, creo que tienes tu pregunta contestada – respondí para cruzar la pierna y moverme un poco

\- Entonces crees que su matrimonio es muy fuerte

Me pare de inmediato porque supe de inmediato para que me había citado. Debí negarme al segundo que conteste el teléfono pero tenía que ser más caballero y mostrar la educación que mis padres me proporcionaron.

\- Señor Falconi – musite al estar sobre mis pies – agradezco que me haya invitado y también agradecí que salva a Bella pero no estoy aquí para responder interrogantes que no tienen ningún sentido, con su permiso yo me retiro

\- Espera…

Musito al segundo que mis pies se dirigían a la puerta. Su voz, su voz proyectaba angustia y melancolía. Lo suficiente para hacerme detener.

\- Sé que eres muy leal a los Masen

\- Pues al parecer lo olvida usted – mencione en cuanto puse un pie hacia adelante

\- No pero usted es leal a una relación donde la perjudicada es Bella

Me congele al escuchar esas palabras. Felipe es una persona que jamás divulgaría cosas que no tengan fundamento y eso es lo que ahora me tenía preocupado. Es un Collins ¿No? Tienen fama de no irse por las ramas y ser directos porque tienen hechos que los respalden

\- Sé que pasa entre Edward y Bella, yo lo sé todo

Sus palabras congelaron mi expresión al máximo. Nunca espere algo así, quizás quiere hacerme hablar. Respire tranquilamente y volví a mi expresión neutral. Gire mis talones hacia él. Bien ¿Querías mi atención? Lo tienes.

\- Todos los saben – me encogí de hombros para que me viera normal – es una pareja joven, fuerte y sólida que más se puede decir

\- Que se basan en un matrimonio de apariencias – susurro para verme fijamente luego suspiro – Emmett sé que es arreglado

\- No sé de qué estás hablando – volví a decir en tono casual

\- Edward me fue a visitar al hospital, él no me lo conto pero yo lo deduje rápidamente – lo veía analizando toda su compostura, sabia detectar si alguien me mentía pero no, Felipe estaba diciendo la verdad – pero mi conversación no es por el – menciono al instante que se paró para ponerse delante con cuidado por el brazo – Bella es la que está más en riesgo que cualquiera de los presentes y no me refiero a solo su bienestar físico sino al emocional

Pase saliva ruidosamente no muy propio de mí.

\- Explícate – comento al colocar mis manos en mi bolsillo mientras veía a mi alrededor porque sabía que podían escucharnos

\- Alice y Jasper no están en casa puedes hablar con libertad – respondió mi pregunta silenciosa pero no quería entrar en detalles porque no conocía por completo al individuo que estaba enfrente mi – ¿Has hablado con Edward sobre que siente por Bella?

\- ¿Qué más puede sentir un hombre por su esposa? – le dije porque tenía que mantener mi posición

\- Por favor Emmett no es posible que sigas defendiendo ese matrimonio

El tono de su voz cambiaba. Su matiz podía ser fácilmente detectado, la rabia empezaba aparecer.

\- ¿Acaso tú no ves lo que pasa? – decía un poco amargo

\- La verdad de las cosas Felipe, es que no es asunto mío, problemas de pareja un tercero sale sobrando – comente de inmediato

\- Pero eso fuera posible si se hablara de una pareja pero ellos no lo son – me refuto con toda las palabras más acertadas

\- Son un matrimonio – concluí. No vas a sacar nada de mi Falconi

\- No – dijo con seguridad – tu y yo conocemos la palabra sólida, tal cual debe de ser pero los que ellos tienen no lo son

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Felipe? – musite para cruzarme de brazos

\- Quiero saber cómo Bella se puede librar de eso

\- Es imposible – pero que más lejos de la verdad tienen mis palabras – es irrompible

\- Claro que no – indico nuevamente – has visto como Bella esta, ella se merece algo mejor lo sabes

\- ¿Y crees que tú eres lo mejor para ella? – comente para verlo porque sé que no me negaría los sentimientos que salen por sus poros

\- Estoy seguro que al menos yo si la quiero

Otro punto a su favor, nadie puede discutirle eso

\- Se lo he dicho un millón de veces

\- ¿Qué te respondió? – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

\- Que es Masen – contesto cabizbajo

\- Ella lo recuerda más que tu

Si. Siempre se acuerda más que es Masen que el propio Edward.

\- Se empecina en creer una mentira – hablo para verme directo – sino fuera así entonces podrás contestar cuantas veces Edward le ha dicho que quiere a Bella

\- No lo sé, no puedo estar en la intimidad de una pareja – desvié el tema porque estaba queriéndome poner en aprietos

\- ¿Por qué apoyas a Bella en seguir con esto? ¿Acaso no crees que ella está en un lugar que no representa lo que realmente es? Merece alguien que la quiera, que la respete y que se juegue por ella y lo sabes… - suspiro de pronto – sabes cómo duele cada vez que sus ojos se detienen al ver una familia o cuando ve un bebé – movió su cabeza a un lado – al menos me gustaría saber que está en una familia que la quiera realmente, que le den su lugar y que principalmente este feliz de estar ahí

Dejo caer su cuerpo cerca la silla que se encontraba en su despacho. Podía notar su frustración. Forme una línea con mis labios. ¿Cómo debatir algo así?

\- Emmett yo realmente quiero a Bella y como se lo he dicho a Edward, inclusive a ella – se detuvo pensando sus palabras, dándome la oportunidad de sorprenderme por la información que acabo de escuchar – yo peleare por ella pero cuando se dé la oportunidad más cercana. Sin embargo, me detendré en cuanto vea la felicidad de su corazón reflejado en sus ojos

\- Eres un hombre valiente Felipe – musite mientras con mi voz llamaba su atención – Edward sí que fue piadoso en no sacarte los dientes de un buen puñetazo al decirle que quieres a su esposa

\- Le pregunte a Edward en cuanto me pareció sospechar que estaba comenzando a querer a su esposa – dijo la oración soltando un bah – ¿Pero sabes que me respondió?

Negué con la cabeza pero sinceramente podía pensar que había dicho.

\- Que solo me estaba diciendo que Bella es importante para él porque confía en ella y porque es parte de su familia

Muy típico de Edward, pensé pero soy leal a ellos tenía que seguir asumiendo mi papel. Suspire para comerme un gruñido contra mi amigo por sus comentarios tan inapropiados.

\- ¿Lo ves?, confía en ella porque es parte de su familia, es su esposa – volví a decir en un tono más suave

\- Pero Emmett – musito mi nombre con coraje mientras lo veía de lo más calmado - ¿Esa es la respuesta de un hombre enamorado?

\- Felipe – advertí para que se tranquilizara un poco

¿Por qué me toca siempre lidiar con estos problemas?

\- No, tu sabes bien que eso no lo dice un hombre enamorado – afirmo con cada palabra que decía. Entonces su tono volvió a la frustración

\- Edward es reservado

\- Tú también – refuto con fuerza – pero si te preguntara ¿Qué sientes por Rosalie? ¿Qué me vas a decir?

\- Que la amo y sé que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado – conteste de manera rápida y sin pensar

\- Exacto, eso es lo que Edward debería decir pero no. Solo la cuida porque es la única que confía, un personal más – hablo con rabia el hombre enamorado – yo diría las palabras que tu dijiste y más

\- Felipe hablando con mucha claridad – mencione para verlo esta vez serio porque me gustaría saber sus reales intenciones - ¿Tu amas a…?

\- Más que eso Emmett – respondió mucho antes que yo terminara, sin titubear, sin dudar y eso me generaba un gran problema – Ella realmente es toda una mujer, no es que quiera comparar al amor que le tienes a Rosalie pero esto que siento por Bella es más de lo que yo puedo imaginar pero que puedo controlar

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – hable colocando un tono más amistoso.

Si quería sacar una información real es mejor mostrarme a su favor.

\- Estoy embobado por Bella, la imagino siendo mi esposa, dándole una vida feliz y cálida pero no quiero hacerlo de pésima forma – susurro para agachar la cabeza – es tan importante para mí que me basta si solo la veo feliz, la respeto ante todo y si noto que en donde está le van a dar las cosas que realmente se merece yo… me retiro…

\- ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? – comunique porque es difícil hacer eso. Yo lo intente pero al final me rendí y pelee por lo que quise, ahora dentro de poco le propondré matrimonio y si todo sale bien me casare. Moví mi cabeza para olvidar la felicidad que me recorría para concentrarme en este drama

\- Si. Emmett, ya todos los saben – afirmo para verme con ojos de tristeza. Sí, no es una decisión fácil

\- Sabes que Bella es como una hermana para mí – musite para dirigirme a la puerta porque mi tiempo de estancia ya tenía que terminar – no quiero que le hagan daño, ni nada ni nadie y con eso incluyo a cualquier persona

\- ¿También a Edward?

Principalmente Edward, pensé. Pero eso es otro cantar porque hasta ahora no me decía que intensiones tenía.

\- Todos – decidí generalizar porque a pesar de las cosas le sigo siendo fiel a la amistad con los Masen por sobre todas las cosas – y al igual que tú, solo quiero la felicidad de ella

\- Entonces antes de retirarte ¿Entiendes porque te cite? – me dijo poniéndose de perfil segundos antes que llegara a la puerta para abrirla. Bote un poco de aire y alce la cabeza hacia arriba porque esto es un suplicio.

Complete la acción de abrir la puerta en cuanto volví a mi postura normal

\- Me estas pidiendo permiso y apoyo para cortejar a Bella, por si considera que es bueno terminar con todo

No soy tonto y él tampoco. Pero es notorio que no lo hace con malicia. Acude a mí porque soy la persona con más autoridad al tratarse de Bella. No soy su familiar directo, pero soy como el hermano mayor y sino está el padre para pedirle permiso, estoy yo.

\- ¿Es terrible que haga eso?

\- No – termine por decir – solo eres un hombre que busca la felicidad de quien ama sobre pasando la suya pero no descartando la posibilidad de estar a su lado hasta el final.

Me encamine a la salida de la casa porque no podía más con esta situación. Necesitaba aire fresco para analizar las cosas que Felipe me había dicho y me había hecho ver algo que no consideraba. Entre al auto y afloje todo. Me frote los ojos y bote un gran y pesado suspiro. Entendía las posiciones de ambas partes. En algún instante de la conversación, Felipe me hacía pensar que no he puesto mucha atención a esta parte de la situación con Bella, solo me había enfocado en sacar a tiempo un papel y no en el bienestar de mi "hermana" en cuanto termine todo esto. El futuro de ellos está indeciso. Edward no ha mostrado mucho interés solo va gritando de las maneras posibles que son un buen equipo. En ocasiones dudo que solo fuese eso pero en otras creo que es así. Tendré que tomar la mejor opción que es para Bella y eso solo podre saberlo hasta que Edward me conteste unas cuantas preguntas.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD

Jueves por la mañana. El reloj apuntaba diez para las once y ya teníamos problemas de todo tipo. Desde la visita de Esme, que extrañamente estaba sola hasta los mensajes insoportables de Benjamin. Al menos es un alivio que Alice no haya presentado ninguna queja este último mes, puesto que su hijo ya venía en camino y quería relajarse. En la oficina todos estábamos ajetreados, yo con reuniones de dos horas aproximadamente y Bella visitando futuros inversionistas para que esta empresa siga como tal. Voltee por unos minutos para ver el gran ventanal que daba a la calle de Seattle, notando que el clima estaba gris y oscuro. Hice un gesto porque detestaba la lluvia. Solo me hacía sentir como estaba por dentro

\- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo que esta parte podas invertirlo, Edward?

Hablo el padre de Rafael, el señor Josep Duncan mientras me alcanzaba la hoja para que diera el visto bueno. Voltee de inmediato y tome la hoja con molestia pero disimulada. No tenía ganas de saber nada de reuniones, de negocios estaba comenzando a hastiarme de todo esto. ¿Por qué no me levantaba y salía a caminar? ¿Quizás con mi hermana y Bella?

\- Está bien señor Duncan – me apresure en decirle una vez que le di una lectura sumamente rápida – pero de todas formas lo consultare con Bella

\- Pero tenemos que aprobarlo lo más rápido – manifestó Duncan mientras Rafael tenía el rostro algo incómodo y sumergido en sus pensamientos. En cuanto Emmett, estaba extraño desde aquella noche que salió muy rápido de la oficina, en resumen ninguno es de buena ayuda.

\- Si, entiendo – me tome la corbata porque sentía que estaba asfixiándome con todo esto – pero mi esposa y yo siempre vemos estos temas juntos

\- Pero eres el dueño de la empresa – susurro Duncan en ese instante Rafael dirigía la vista para otro lado mientras que Emmett muy por lo contrario clavo sus ojos en mi

\- Claro pero por si no recuerda – musite para ponerme de pie y abrocharme el saco – Bella es sub gerente general de la empresa, tiene un cargo importante aquí y esta para respetarlo y no sobrepasarlo. Con esto terminamos la reunión tendrá noticias de nosotros pronto – salí de la sala con rapidez tomando los documentos para irme a mi oficina. Necesitaba respirar un poco.

Al llegar, bote los documentos en el escritorio y me dispuse a sentarme en la silla giratoria. Abandone mi cuerpo una vez que estuve sentado. Tomaba aire para tranquilizarme y así estuve al menos por los cinco minutos que duro mi paz. El golpe y la puerta abriéndose con cautela me hacían entender que estaba en el lugar menos pacifico de todos. Bufe.

\- Edward – se aproximó Emmett viéndome algo precavido, poco le faltaba colocar la bandera de la paz - ¿Estas libre?

\- Siempre para ti amigo – comente botando las palabras con un suspiro. En definitiva no quería abandonar la posición de mi cuerpo así que continué recostado con toda mi espalda y cuello.

\- Es bueno saber eso – musito cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia llegar hasta mi escritorio – Vaya reunión que has tenido hace unos instantes.

\- No tenía ganas de soportar conversaciones necias – deslice mis ojos para ver mi computadora, sorprendiéndome la foto que había como protector de pantalla.

\- Tu carácter es diferente cuando no esta Bella en las reuniones – susurro a penas. Estaba probando mi humor. Un clásico de Emmett cuando quiere hacerme antes las preguntas importantes.

\- No tengo la menor idea de que te refieres – musite para mover el mouse no quería que Emmett viera la imagen. – pero si quieres hablar de algo, es mejor que lo preguntes directamente

\- Mejor en otro instante – se debatía en decírmelo, sus ojos lo gritaban

\- ¿Es sobre Rosalie? – pregunte porque no quería quedarme sin saber

\- No – susurro para pararse

\- Bella entonces – musite poniendo mi total atención hacia el

\- Si, así es… en parte – suspiro para colocar sus manos en su pantalón

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Me mostré más preocupado por ella que lo usual. Sabía que Emmett lo había notado pero no diría nada.

\- Ella está bien, si a eso te refieres – siguió conversando para ponerse detrás de la silla y colocar sus manos al borde de esta para apoyarse

\- Con respecto a "lo de en parte" – dije haciendo comillas al aire

\- El tema es sobre Bella y tú – comunico apretando un poco las manos mientras yo apoyaba toda mi espalda al respaldar. Sintiendo una presión.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte hostil desde que escuche "Bella y yo" en la misma oración

\- Se acerca la hora que ella y tu, se separen – hablo con extremado cuidado

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – intervine ignorando sus palabras para verlo con más precisión - ¿Cuál es tu verdadera pregunta?

Emmett se paró derecho y me vio de forma decidida hasta algo impositiva. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco, lo notaba por la posición de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué has pensado hacer, después que pase la fusión de la empresa? – pregunto de manera suave pero firme. Tome mi corbata y la solté un poco

\- No lo tengo claro ¿Por qué?

\- Edward, tiempo es lo que menos tienes ahora – aseguro para verme – Pasado la fusión, la empresa pasara automáticamente a manos tuyas, el contrato se volvería obsoleto. Claro que igual seguiría en pie, pero no tendrías que esperar mucho para que ustedes dos se separen.

\- Emmett, no podemos cantar victoria todavía – apoye mis manos en los mangos de la silla - la fusión solo está al 50% de evolución, es más tú mismo lo has dicho. Hasta que eso no salga no podré decir que todo ha pasado, es más tenemos en contra que descubran el contrato, si lo hacen antes que la fusión se dé sabes lo que pasaría

\- ¿Y si no lo descubren? Recuerda que estamos haciendo todo esto para que no lo vean – la presión de sus manos hacia la silla aumento un poco más

\- Bueno tendré la empresa fusionada y podré hablar con Bella sobre la situación

\- Entonces ¿No tienes planeado que vas a hacer? – su incomodidad se trasladó de sus manos hacia su voz

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – musite para ponerme a la defensiva haciendo que mi cuerpo se vaya hacia adelante

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas? – respondió frunciendo su ceño, viéndome completamente molesto – Me dices que no sabes que vas hacer, que primero te aseguraras de tener la empresa que ya casi es un hecho para luego recién hablar que harás con Bella

\- No he pensado en eso ahora – indique para apoyar mis codos en el escritorio al juntar mis manos - primero hay cosas que evaluar, hay detalles que ver con detenimiento

\- Un hombre cuando está decidido en algo, no pone pretextos para mostrar lo que quiere, Edward

Hablo para soltar con verdadero fastidio la silla que tenía cogida. Esta tembló un poco en el instante que Emmett daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Quieres decirme? – me pare de golpe, colocando mis puños sobre la mesa, para luego con la mano derecha coger los documentos y continuar - ¿Que todo esto es un pretexto? - musite moviendo los papeles en el aire

\- Solo digo que si estás seguro, estás seguro y punto - comentó volteándose hacia a mí, mientras su mano derecha que estaba en forma puño, lo soltó haciendo un ademán de tirar algo al aire, abriendo con brusquedad su mano.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, entonces giro un poco hacia la puerta, pretendía irse, pero no me iba a dejar de esta manera, alborotado con todo esto.

\- Y yo te digo que no es tiempo para pensar en eso ahora – hable fuerte y concreto para ver su actitud desafiante - ¿Pretendes que me ponga a pensar en Bella, en mi situación con ella para después? No estoy para pensar en sentimientos. Ahora no.

Entonces, vi en sus ojos, esa expresión que nunca antes lo había visto, salvo en las ocasiones que defendía a su hermana.

\- Te sugiero entonces, que dejes el camino libre a personas que si quieren algo serio con Bella

Se dirigió a la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca entonces reaccione antes que se vaya

\- ¿Porque me lo dices? - musite apretando tanto las manos que dolían. Esas palabras solo me hacían recordar a un estúpido, al cual le tengo, con molestia, gratitud - ¿Con quién has hablado? Acaso con ¿Felipe?

Si es así, ¿Cuándo se reunió con…? Rayos esa noche fue.

\- Solo busco lo mejor para Bella y si eso no eres tu entonces... - hizo una pausa cuando estaba por salir - no sé si quieres ser o no el indicado para Bella pero si no fuese el acaso entonces solo retírate. De otra manera me veré obligado a intervenir

Sus ojos me hacían notar la clara advertencia que con llevaba a eso.

\- ¿Me lo dices de qué manera? - comente porque no me gustaba sus amenazas

\- Te lo digo como tu mejor amigo y principal como hermano de Bella que me considero

Abrió la puerta y lo cerró detrás de él con fuerza, retumbando con el sonido la mi oficina. Luego el silencio vino, haciéndome notar que estaba ahí de pie sin decir nada. De pronto la imagen que vi como protector de pantalla que estaba en mi computadora ilumino fuertemente. Me senté mientras contemplaba la foto, sin duda lo tuvo que hacer Rosalie. En la foto estaba Bella, Rosalie y yo, el día del campo que tuvimos juntos los tres. Sue nos tomó sin pensar y capturo el instante que estábamos siendo felices. Día que no se volvió a repetir, desde que volvimos a la empresa. Fue tan especial todo, fuimos una familia de verdad. Los tres nos veíamos tan perfectos. No me di cuenta que mi dedo índice estaba por tocar la pantalla, hasta que me detuve a pocos centímetros de esta. Pestañee al notar que estaba dirigiendo mi dedo índice al rostro de Bella, que traía el rostro más relajado, una expresión de seguridad y felicidad, que nunca lo había visto antes. Al igual que la mía. Suspire al instante que retire la mano, girando mi silla para quedarme viendo la foto, mezclándose con las palabras de Emmett. Mis ojos se deslizaron a los papeles que tenía a un lado. Moví mi cabeza porque no es hora de pensar en eso. Tengo prioridades primero y eso es salvar y cuidar a las personas que son verdaderamente importantes para mí, y es más que obvio que Bella estaba dentro de estas. Apreté la tecla y me abrió el Word para que siguiera trabajando… o al menos eso hacer después de la plática de mi mejor amigo, que es un hecho que no quedara ahí, la pequeña conversación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Ya es algo tarde – musito Jeremy algo agotado para ver mover las hojas hacia la mesa de vidrio

\- Lo sé – indique para tomar la tasa de té y beber el ultimo sorbo – pero al menos estamos en casa. Si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir

\- Muchas gracias Edward pero quiero estar con mis padres el mayor tiempo posible – hablo estirando los brazos y las manos. Se veía agotado y mucho. Me comí un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo va Scott? – me gano en pregunta Emmett que estaba algo esquivo conmigo, quizás por el pleito de hace dos semanas

\- Esta igual. Ariana y yo lo visitamos diario, nos quedamos las horas que podamos – comentaba mientras lo veía atento – el doctor no nos ha dicho nada, se van a cumplir dos meses y aun así no nos asegura nada

Es fuerte la situación de la familia Cooper, voltee para ver la brillante luna que se escabullía por la ventana de mi balcón. Emmett y Jeremy seguían conversando mientras yo divaga con los pensamientos adicionales que mi mejor amigo me proporciono hace poco. Recordé las ganas de querer golpear a Felipe por atreverse hablar con Emmett, no es que me lo haya dicho pero las palabras que utilizo en definitiva tiene origen de Collins… sin embargo, eso me hizo pensar algunas cosas. Me quede viendo mi tasa hasta que volvió a llegar el recuerdo de aquel día. ¿Es posible que Bella… pueda quedarse más tiempo… como Masen? Su contrato está a punto de vencerse y no lo he pensado de otra forma que no fuese empresa ¿Pero lo querrá ella? Me sentía presionado por todos los lados, la situación de la empresa, la fusión, las advertencias de Emmett para que no interfiera más, la mirada enamorada que tenía Rosalie cada vez que me veía con mi esposa, la decisión que tenía que tomar una vez que termine los tres meses que cada vez se acerca más pero sobre todo el silencio de Bella por este tema. No lo ha tocado, es más tampoco me lo ha sugerido es posible que sepa que va a pasar. Después de todo, su papel aquí tenía vencimiento pero no sé si quiera que se acabe. Moví mi cabeza para despejar las preguntas que se atrevían a molestar cada día. Es hora de pensar en lo primero.

\- ¿Entonces? Ya estarás más relajado – comento de pronto llamándome la atención Jeremy

\- ¿Sobre qué en particular? – mencione para dejar la taza en la mesa

\- Tu fusión estará lista dentro de poco

\- Si – musite colocando un rostro menos serio puesto que no quería hondar en el tema

\- Al menos ya falta poco para que se acabe el contrato dime has pensado en ¿Algo?

Emmett me dedico una mirada más seria de lo usual, estaba esperando todavía una respuesta de mi parte.

\- No Jeremy – musite de la manera de más calmado posible – sigo pensando que hay cosas que merecen más nuestra atención que los sentimientos…

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – me pregunto incrédulo pero mi silencio hablo por mí - ¿Emmett está hablando en serio?

Ladeo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto en la boca.

\- No puede ser – musito Jeremy dejando su espalda en el aire y acomodándose más al filo del sillón que tenía en el despacho. – Estas hablando en serio

\- Ya te lo dije – cruce mis rodillas para verlo con paciencia pero no tuve éxito

\- Pero Edward, es que ¿Acaso piensas dejar ir a Bella? ¿No has sentido nada de nada en los últimos meses?

Mi mente se volvió a disparar a los recuerdos que tenía pero no podía darme el lujo de algo asi.

\- Jeremy no es un tema que tenga que hablarlo contigo

\- Si, puede ser pero ¿Qué no tengas un plan para después? Me parece algo tonto – comento mientras movía un poco su pierna

\- ¿Pero que tanto les preocupa? – musite para tensar todo mi cuerpo, el tema me estaba comenzando a fastidiar

\- Me sorprende que no sientas nada, has convivido con ella por mucho tiempo y que no sé… no te hayas puesto a pensar que pasara… te olvidas muy rápido de las cosas que han venido pasando juntos…

\- No, claro que no – musite apoyando mi codo en el mango del sillón – pero lo que ustedes olvidan es a que vino Bella aquí principalmente

\- Y yo pensé que la mentira se había vuelto verdad – continuo Jeremy viéndome con ojos llenos de confianza por las cosas que decía

\- Bella y yo somos profesionales, nos basamos en un contrato y no hemos hablado del tema, así que no dire nada – mencione con el son de poner un alto al tema

\- Una cosa es que no hables con ella otra muy diferente es que piensas hacer muy aparte de lo que ella opina

\- Ya les dije para ambos, no voy hablar nada de esto. Los sentimientos no son lo más importantes ahora – alce un poco más la voz – tengo y tenemos cosas que tienen un carácter más obligatorio que atender que sentimientos que no me van a llevar nada. Porque de esto se trata el tema de sentimientos ¿No es así? Pues no he pensado en eso, pero si siguen insistiendo entonces me baso con la primera instancia que se dio. La razón real por la que Bella llego aquí.

\- No has cambiado nada verdad Edward – afirmo Jeremy con dolor en los ojos – es una lástima que no valores lo que tienes en frente

\- Yo valoro mucho a Bella – demasiado, mucho más de lo que debería, pensé

\- Pero no tienes intenciones más allá de lo laboral con ella – completo Jeremy para verme con apremio

\- No entienden que no hablare de eso con ustedes – musite para pararme con molestia

\- Yo ya hable contigo Edward - interrumpió Emmett - es evidente que no quieres nada con ella

\- Entonces ¿qué? - hablo Jeremy exasperándose - ya te sirvió y ahora la botas

\- ¿Botarla? ¿De que hablas? – musite poniéndome delante de él en cuanto se levantó – Bella está aquí con Rosalie y conmigo. No es que la botaría, solo se acabaría el contrato nada más

\- ¿Y después? Una vez que se acabe el contrato, ya no te servirá por eso no sabes que vas hacer… porque no tienes intenciones más allá con ella

\- El tema se ha vuelto muy repetitivo – comente para alejarme de él

\- Solo piensas en tu egoísmo – musito de pronto – quieres el bienestar de la empresa sin importa que o quien

\- Eso no es verdad – comente apresurándome en interrumpir la emoción alteradas de mi amigo

\- Jeremy, cálmate – musito Emmett poniéndose a su costado – Edward ya sabe que tendrá que retirarse una vez Bella quede libre, no va hacer nada porque no siente nada

\- Que no voy hablar de eso – grite por toda la oficina

\- ¿Y cuándo si lo harás? O ¿Cuándo si quiera te tomaras la molestia de pensarlo? Cuando Bella quede libre, sabes que hay mucho que la querrán para ellos ¿No es así?

Sus palabras hicieron que un sentimiento extraño apareciera en mí.

\- Claro y eso Emmett lo sabe ¿No? – musite mientras mis palabra lo acusaban por todo lo alto – no soy egoísta Jeremy pero tengo que poner primero las cosas en orden

\- Pues te está llevando mucho tiempo resolverlas y sí. Eres egoísta, porque solo estas pensando en ti, no te has puesto a pensar en nadie más que en ti. Ahora con mayor ganas quiero saber que le vas a decir a Rosalie

Su voz sonaba por toda la sala, hablar de esto fuerte no me convenía para nada.

\- Jeremy esto no es necesario, no tenemos por qué hablar de eso aquí - se interpuso Emmett entre nosotros para persuadirlo pero todos conocemos a Jeremy no se iba a callar. Paso por alto las palabras de Emmett para continuar

\- Es que es cierto, que estás pasando por alto, los sentimientos de Rosalie, incluso de la misma Bella y todo para resguardar los suyos – gritaba con más fuerza, estaba llamando la atención – Dinos que le dirás a tu hermana ¿Le dirás que ella tuvo que irse y ya? - musito gritando un poco más fuerte - o que ¿Bella no pertenecía a esta familia? O mejor dicho que nunca fue parte de tu familia o ya sé que sus condiciones anteriores son suficientes para no ser digna de ti

\- No hables estupideces – mencione poniéndome delante de él

\- Entonces dímelo directo, porque al inicio la despreciabas por eso – mencionaba Jeremy escupiéndome a la cara lo despreciable que fui en sus inicios.

Alzaba más fuerte la voz y en cuanto no tuve oportunidad de contestar el grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Si es por eso, entonces no le mientas más a tu hermana anda cuéntale que ¡BELLA TENDRA QUE IRSE PORQUE SU MATRIMONIO FUE UN CONTRATO, UNA FARSA Y AHORA QUE YA NO TE SIRVE NO ES NECESARIO QUE SE QUEDE POR MAS TIEMPO EN ESTA CASA! - termino por gritar Jeremy con todas sus fuerzas.

Me quede en silencio y agache la cabeza para moverla en forma de negación y al alzarla para verlos, me quede quieto. La situación se fue de las manos, sin embargo no contamos con las cosas que vendrían después. No me di cuenta en que instante Rosalie había entrado al despacho hasta que escuche su voz.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿Como dijiste Jeremy? - su rostro me hacía entender a la perfección su asombro y su... dolor...

Mierda, pensé. El cuerpo se me quedo estático, todos volteamos y escuche un suspiro por parte de Emmett, una grosería por lo bajo de Jeremy y una mirada de desilusión procedente de Rosalie.

\- Cariño – comento rápidamente Emmett para ponerse a su lado

\- Ahora no – corto de inmediato Rosalie a Emmett – Jeremy repite lo que dijiste

\- No es nada Rosalie, solo estoy enojado y digo cosas que no tienen nada que ver

\- ¿Me crees torpe Jeremy? – hablo de inmediato mi hermana para verlo con real enojo

\- Claro que no Rosalie – contesto con rapidez el aludido

\- Entonces que significa lo que acabas de decir… - este esquivo la mirada porque fue muy tarde para ocultar por más tiempo la verdad. Suspire porque había llegado el instante por el cual no me sentía preparado. – Edward

El tono de su voz retumbo en mis oídos, exigiendo que le diga la verdad.

\- ¿Edward es cierto? ¿Bella y tú solo tienen un matrimonio por contrato?

Mis hombros cayeron de tal forma que un suspiro hablo por mí, en ese instante Rosalie entre abrió su boca. Me veía con dolor, pena y termino por ser una decepción total. Su mirada me transmitía tantas cosas que tuve que agachar la vista porque me transmitía el dolor que le acaba de ocasionar. De pronto una voz interrumpió la atmosfera densa.

\- Buenas noches disculpen por llegar tarde… ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?

Alce la vista y note que Bella estaba parada cerca de la puerta viéndonos confusa.

POV BELLA

Busque la respuesta en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, pero nadie me decía nada. Intercambie miradas con todos hasta que llegue a los ojos de Edward, traía pesar. Entonces me dirigí hacia Rosalie. Me tomo menos de un segundo entender que había pasado.

\- ¿Quién fue? – pregunte con rabia

\- Yo Bella – intervino Jeremy para luego agachar la cabeza

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? – pregunto Rosalie mientras dejaba caer todo su cuerpo al primer sillón disponible

\- Bella, yo la verdad no fue mi intención, no fue apropósito – comenzó a decir Jeremy para verme con expresión de disculpa pero ya estaba hecho

\- Demetri – llame con fuerza y este apareció a mi lado con suma rapidez – escolta al señor Cooper a su casa, en el estado que esta no puede manejar que alguien lo lleve

\- Si señora

\- Pero Bella – se interrumpió Jeremy en el instante que Bella le clavo los ojos hacia su dirección

\- No sé qué ha pasado para que hablaras algo así aquí pero si no te das cuenta tenemos un situación delicada aquí, mañana hablare contigo – comente mientras Demetri se ponía a su lado y él asentía para simplemente irse y cerrar la puerta del despacho

Emmett con cautela se sentó al costado de una anonada Rosalie. Mientras Edward solo se pasaba las manos por los cabellos.

\- Rosalie – comencé diciendo para verla con ojos de comprensión como lo hacía cada vez que habla con Seth

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mintieron? – me hablo de manera áspera, es de suponer que estuviera a la defensiva.

\- Es muy complicado de explicar – respondí con mucha calma porque eso ameritaba ahora

\- ¿Acaso tengo cuatro años como para no entender?

\- Nadie ha dicho eso – hablo por fin Edward para verla pero sus expresión no es sólida como estábamos acostumbrados todos sino de disculpa – es solo que teníamos que evitarte un dolor más

\- ¿Teníamos? – dijo ella para ver a Emmett de pronto

\- ¿Tú también lo sabías?

Cerré mis ojos con pesar porque no sabíamos cuanta responsabilidad podía ocasionarle este problema a Emmett, que recién comenzaba a formar algo importante para él con la persona que más amaba. Entorne los ojos hacia Edward, pero estaba inquieto. Podía ser fuerte ante los temas que se podían presentar en la empresa o inclusive si se refiere solo a él pero al tratarse de Rosalie… simplemente estaba deshecho. Suspire porque no debió ser así.

\- Responde Emmett ¿Lo sabías?

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el gran retraso. Como lo anuncie por el equipo World Of Mayito, estuve delicada de salud y me tomo varios días recuperarme. Por eso no pude colgar ningun capitulo. Gracias por la espera y su paciencia. Ahora si tenemos nuevo capitulo. Las cosas se ponen tensas y solo falta cuatro capitulo para que acabe este gran fic. ¿Que piensan con respecto a Edward? ¿Pensara de una vez sobre que siente por Bella? ¿Rosalie culpara tambien a Emmett porque ayudo a Edward? ¿Las pruebas que tiene Jeremy ayudaran a encontrar al culpable? Bueno solo lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo Jejejje las invito a leer el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios!_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Llego el instante de las dedicatorias. Este capitulo esta dedicado para_ _Angeles Bzc, Shirly J Chacon , Xiomara Montes Rivera, Claudia Avendano y Yanely Rodas_ _gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic, y disculparme nuevamente por tardar pero ya tengo vacaciones. Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	16. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

p style="text-align: center;"Hola lectoras y autoras de todo el mundo. Sé que se preguntan que ha pasado con los capitulos y las actualizaciones de los domingos. Disculpen el retraso y porque no voy a poder actualizar esta semana. El motivo, y es fuerte decirlo, es que hace poco le han detectado algo muy grave a mi madre. Yo solo estoy con ella, estoy que corro con varias cosas que tengo que hacer por pedido de los doctores, desde medicamentos hasta examenes y como entenderan necesita de mi en estos instantes. El lunes 11 de Septiembre, la van a intervenir quirurgicamente y la verdad de las cosas es que estoy completamente preocupada porque las cosas que han hablado conmigo el doctor. Espero puedan entenderme. Una vez pasado esto yo volvere a reanudar el fic./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Llego a la conclusión de contarles esto que es muy personal; puesto que veo que es necesario que lo sepan, me han apoyado mucho desde cada rinconcito que llega este fic y crei justo que lo supieran muchas gracias por todo y su comprensión. Espero puedan esperarme. Muchas gracias al grupo World Of Mayito y sus palabras de aliento son importantes para mi. Nos vemos pasado el 11 y disculpen por no comunicarlo desde antes./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Atte. Abril. mgm/p 


	17. ¿QUÉ BUSCAS DE MÍ?

**CAPITULO 16: ¿QUÉ BUSCAS DE MÍ?**

Como responder lo evidente sin que suene doloroso, me puse a pensar brevemente en el instante que Emmett no encontraba la respuesta de un aislado y desconcertado Edward. Yo solté un suspiro disimulado. Mi hermano aspiro un poco de aire, yo me coloque en forma más recta, capturando la mirada de Rosalie y con eso su impaciencia. Ante el silencio de Masen, solo quedo responder.

\- Si lo sabía; yo ayude a Edward para que se casara con Bella…

La respuesta de Rosalie no se hizo esperar, se apartó de inmediato de Emmett. Note el instante en que el enojo comenzaba a ejercer, más el dolor a flor de piel de Rosalie, le impedían ver la vulnerabilidad y la vergüenza en los ojos de Emmett y eso no es bueno.

\- Lo sabías y ¿No pudiste contarme?

El tono de su voz acompañando de la postura que adquirió solo mostraba la decepción que justificadamente tenía. Otra noche larga; pensé

\- Emmett es un profesional – logro apenas oírse la voz de Masen – Además yo le pedí que no dijera nada

Sabía que estaba haciendo, mi aun esposo, protegiendo a Emmett para que este pueda salir lo menos comprometido pero no se daba cuenta que ya es tarde para eso, además por salvar a su mejor amigo se estaba enlodando él y suficiente problemas tenía para que se echara a los hombros tremenda responsabilidad. ¿Cuándo acabaría los dilemas en esta casa?

\- La verdad Rosalie – musite llamando su atención – es que Edward y yo decidimos que no se te debía contar nada

Emmett y Edward voltearon a verme, con los ojos llenos asombro y buscando una respuesta. Todos sabían cómo fue la real historia pero no es necesario contarle exactamente como fue. No es bueno que Masen quede como el malo cuando nosotros acordamos no decirlo.

\- Llevabas mucha presión como para soportar algo así

\- No soy una adolescente como para no entender, Bella

Debo de admitir que no me espera su actitud tan osca, tan hostil. Es como ver a Seth mostrándome que es un chico tenas y que estar en proceso de recuperación no le hacía menos que nadie.

Me mordí los labios, muy impropio de mí, pero no se suponía que debieron hacer de este modo las cosas. Sentía dolor y pena al mismo tiempo, quería explicarle muchas cosas pero todas estas caerían en la misma palabra que acompañaría mi testimonio. Un "Lo siento"

\- ¿Tú lo obligaste? – su tono áspero y algo frio fue dirigido a su hermano, que se encontraba anclado al frente de ella sin darle la cara

Edward no tenía como argumentar las preguntas de su hermana y Emmett no tenía idea la manera apaciguarla

\- Te repito ¿Tu lo obligaste a que no me diga nada?

\- Es mi defensor – apenas se escuchó la voz de Masen – no es una obligación es una cuestión de profesionalismo

No fue una buena respuesta.

\- Me quieres decir que primero son tus negocios, tus cuentas… tu empresa ¿Antes que la familia?

\- Rosalie – de pronto comento Edward dando notar con su voz que se desquebrajaba – eso no es…

\- Metiste a Emmett en esto, a tu mejor amigo que te conoce de años, solo para poder sostener tu posición

Su enojo se iba elevando a mil, haciendo sentir a cada integrante tenso.

\- Rosalie, tu hermano solo trataba de protegerte – comente de pronto para al menos tener un poco de su atención

\- Discúlpame Isabella pero no eres la más indicada para hablar.

Su tono mordaz me hizo sentir dolor, muy similar al que Seth utilizo conmigo en cuanto se enteró de la verdad. Entonces Emmett intervino con algo de recelo pero lo hizo.

\- Cariño… por favor

\- No se te ocurra decirme así – intervino Rosalie para interrumpir a Emmett

Podía entender perfectamente a Rosalie pero no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa forma a Emmett. Con toda la actitud que se me caracteriza, la mire fijamente y me pare firme. Ella tenía que entender de alguna manera que las cosas se hacen por un fin, el cual es que la familia este bien.

\- Puedes molestarte con Edward, conmigo si es necesario pero estás equivocada si va a echarle la culpa de esto a Emmett. Solo cumplía las ordenes que nosotros le habíamos dado

\- Isabella – intervino Edward porque los dos sabíamos que yo no estaba de acuerdo en ocultarle las cosas a Rosalie pero no quería que se llevara todo la molestia

\- No Edward – le interrumpí rápidamente para verlo y entornar los ojos – Rosalie tiene que ver y dirigir correctamente su molestia. Tú sabes que Emmett no haría nada para lastimarte, esto que se hizo no fuese para hacerte daño, fue muy por lo contrario.

Rosalie alternaba las miradas con todos para luego volver su atención hacía a mí. Me senté un poco alejada de ella para que me viera por completo. Si quería que comprendiera la situación tenía que ponerme firme en cada palabra que iba a decir.

\- Rosalie, tu hermano ya ha pasado por mucho, en sus hombros tiene un gran pesar… la empresa, la familia que le queda y tenía que proteger a costa de su felicidad. Las personas que trabajan para él, que también tienen necesidades. Sin la intervención a tiempo todo esto no hubiera pasado. Edward estuviera supeditado a Esme o algo peor.

Ella esquivo mi mirada porque sabía que es verdad. Suspiro.

\- Nadie aquí te quiso hacer daño

\- ¿Pero porque mentirme? – dijo con rabia y con algunas lágrimas escapándose

\- Fue necesario – menciono algo distante Edward – necesitaba casarme y yo necesitaba que estuvieras tranquila. Emmett ayudo con esto, él vino un día y…

\- Me presento con tu hermano – intervine en el instante que Edward iba a comentar la verdadera historia. No es conveniente decirle tal cual las cosas pasaron.

Masen me examinaba por completo cada respiro, cada gesto, cada movimiento… y yo moví ligeramente la cabeza para que pudiera entender lo que intentaba hacer.

\- Tú estabas de viaje por eso no te enteraste de nada… ambos acordamos que esto, es algo que nos podía beneficiarnos. Yo estaba en problemas y él también. Entonces llegamos a la conclusión de que si estábamos juntos nos podíamos ayudar.

Por todos los medios evite decir la palabra contrato, acuerdo y dinero. Esta situación es sumamente delicada como para que algo así se diga a la ligera. Edward y Emmett me quedaban viendo incrédulos.

\- ¿Entonces? Nunca hubo amor entre ustedes…

\- Nos tenemos cariño y mucho respeto – se anticipó Edward, yo solo deslice mis ojos hacia él. Creo que yo no lo hubiera podido decir mejor. – tu misma has visto, no es netamente una farsa, es un trabajo en equipo

Podía decir abiertamente el recelo que le tenía esa palabra, pero eso es lo que es. Eso no iba a cambiarlo. Al menos en algunos meses más… ya no tendré oportunidad de escucharlo…

\- Tú sabes cuánto yo te quiero – comunique al aproximarme a su lado, no si hable para dejar de pensar en eso o para tratar de transmitirle lo que realmente quiero que sepa, suspire. – te considero una hermana para mí, eres muy importante, no te mentí al decirte que podías contar conmigo siempre

\- Por eso me dijiste eso en aquella cena… te estabas despidiendo – susurro para verme con tristeza

\- Si, pequeña – respondí para asentir y tratar de darle una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara

\- Entonces, Jeremy tiene razón… - de pronto su mirar se volvió seria – Ya no le sirves a Edward por eso te vas

\- No – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Emmett nos vio extraño pero después movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Su reacción me hizo pensar que algo no andaba bien pero no es ahora para pensar en eso.

\- De ninguna manera es así – comento Edward para acercarse a su hermana

\- ¿Cómo entonces?

\- Rosalie, eso es algo complicado de explicar. Esta aquí para apoyarnos en todas las cosas que necesitamos… al igual que nosotros estamos apoyándola a ella… no se trata de servir a alguien

\- No – comento seria, pero de pronto musito algo ruda – no se trata de servir, se trata que es una empleada más en esta casa, en la empresa y ante los demás – suspiro con enojo – Vaya puesto de trabajo que le diste

\- Rosalie, ya te he dicho que es complicado

\- Y por esas complicaciones preferiste ocultarme cosas. – se paró para poder enfrentarlo.

Esto no iba bien de ninguna manera, trataba de solucionar las cosas pero no iba por buen camino. Cerré los ojos y bote un aire con pesar. No debió enterarse así. Definitivamente me escuchara la persona que soltó la información sin pensar en el fastidioso tema que es.

POV EDWARD

Me veía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los intentos de Bella, que estoy agradecido, no servían de mucho. Rosalie es una persona que tiene una personalidad muy fuerte cuando se lo propone y quien más que yo para afirmarlo. Se plantó delante mí y entonces con firmeza comento:

\- Bella, Emmett, déjenme hablar a solas con mi hermano

\- Rosalie – menciono Emmett a sus espaldas una vez que Bella se hallaba de pie

\- Basta, ya hable – alzo más fuerte la voz para voltear a verlo quedándose de perfil.

Mi esposa asintió y pestañeo algunas veces para verme.

Sí, tengo que hablar con ella a sola, le respondí con la mirada a su pregunta silenciosa.

La conversación privada que teníamos los dos se nos daba bien. Ella asintió y se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta acompañada de Emmett. A pocos pasos que salieran, Rosalie los detuvo.

\- Emmett no te vayas a ir, luego querré hablar contigo y Bella…

\- Si – respondió con voz amable mi esposa

\- Mañana temprano… ¿Habrá tiempo para que podamos conversar?

\- Para ti siempre estoy disponible – respondió Bella

Mi hermana asintió y ellos se fueron. ¡Rayos! Ahora otra conversación más pero conociendo a Rosalie solo va hacer cinco minutos pero van hacer "los cinco minutos". Por primera vez quería que Bella se quedara pero esta es una conversación de hermanos, donde solo yo tengo que solucionarlo.

\- Rosalie tienes que… - comencé a decir pero su dedo levantado me hizo detener

\- Solo quiero decirte una cosa – musito mientras avanzaba.

Traía el rostro con dolor pero fue más de decepción

\- Si tú me vuelves a mentir, así fuese por lo más mínimo… te dejare de considerar mi hermano

\- Rosalie – susurre no solo decepción traía en sus ojos. Sino algo peor… indiferencia. – pero… que… estas…

\- Eres mi única familia, no hagas que al final no tenga una… - dijo mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba

\- No fue mi intención lastimarte – le dije para acercarme a ella.

Pero su actitud me lo impedía

\- ¿Qué no fue tu intención? – se alteró para alzarme la voz – Edward pasas mi autoridad, me tratas como una niña, no eres el único Masen aquí.

Coloco su dedo índice hacia abajo para enfatizar sus palabras

\- Sé que Bella ha tratado de describir que esto fue un acuerdo mutuo pero no sabe mentir tan bien… dime realmente como la conociste, ahora

\- Emmett me la presento, estaba trabajando como mesera en un restaurante – guarde silencio porque no quería tocar el tema – todo se arregló en el mes que estabas fuera…

\- Quiere decir – dijo ella viéndome sorprendida - ¿Tu pudiste controlar tu genio con Bella? O ¿La arrastre por un buen tiempo a tu terrible genio y trato…?

Me quede en silencio evitando sus mirada, entonces se le escapo un aire de asombro. No sabía la historia real de como fui con Bella pero debe suponerlo. Se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Yo… yo no puedo creer las cosas que has hecho por la empresa… - suspiro y se froto los brazos como si un repentino aire frio entrara al despacho - ¿Te has puesto a pensar que si todo esto realmente sirve?

Estaba callado, parado sin poder decirle nada. Había herido a Rosalie y no sabía cuánto. Había dañado a mi familia y no tenía idea de cómo remediarlo.

\- Hermana realmente… no fue mi intención lastimarte – le dije para acercarme a ella.

\- Ese es el problema… tu no solo hiciste eso… - de pronto me clavo la mirada que evitaba darme pero entonces encontré un matiz diferente en su actitud - Edward, maltrataste a Isabella, hiciste que Emmett forme parte de esto y quien más sabe que no has hecho o estás haciendo… y con eso me mentiste diciendo que habías encontrado a alguien que te inspiraba protección y para mí fue suficiente… ¿Crees que Elizabeth estaría orgullosa de ti?

Es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que ella pronunciaba su nombre y eso me hizo detenerme en seco en el instante que intentaba acercarme a ella.

\- Piensa bien las cosas que vas hacer a partir de ahora, yo sé que no cambiaras tu actitud pero todo es diferente ahora y fue por ti, entonces espero que puedas con eso, con la ida de Bella y con la empresa… "porque tu creaste toda esta situación".

Sentencio para luego girar sus talones para irse. Me apoye en el primer sillón que veía. Suspire tan fuerte que tuve tomar aire. Ahora mi hermana está pensando que es hija única. No me importan los pensamientos de los demás, claro salvo de mis mejores amigos y Bella pero mi hermana rebalsa cualquier cosa, es lo que más importa. En el instante que Rosalie iba abrir la puerta, Sue entraba atropelladamente trayendo la mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Rápido tienen que venir – musito con alarma en su voz

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Rosalie preocupada

\- Bella, se ha… desmayado… - soltó de pronto – Emmett la recostó en el sofá

Mi cuerpo reacciono más rápido que mi propio pensamiento. Salí de la puerta con las voces de Rosalie preguntándole a Sue como había sucedido, corrí hacia la sala y me topé con Sam que ya estaba llamando al doctor. Las puertas de la sala estaban entre abierta, así que entre intempestivamente, entonces la vi. Su cuerpo estaba echado y tranquilo traía la respiración muy lenta, la palidez de su rostro reflejaba más que cansancio. No me percate que Emmett estaba sentado a su lado cuando de pronto vi que le sostenía la mano. Rodee los sillones con rapidez, y me acerque a ella por el otro extremo, y fue cuando nuestro ojos se chocaron. La mire con total preocupación e instintivamente toque sus manos, estaban heladas y ella suspiro.

\- Tranquila el doctor ya viene en camino – musite mientras me quitaba el saco y se lo ponía encima para que entrara en calor. – nada malo de va pasar

\- No es nada – musito algo débil – debe ser porque no he cenado bien

\- ¿Qué paso? – exigí a Emmett que no soltaba su mano

\- Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando de pronto se empezó a sentir mal y de un instante a otro su cuerpo cedió

\- ¿Se golpeó algo? ¿Llego a perder el conocimiento?

\- No, estuvo despierta… fue un desvanecimiento – decía mientras me veía algo extrañado, podía sentir la mirada de Rosalie que se haya cerca de Emmett

\- Tranquila – musite viendo a Bella para apegarme más a ella, ya que no quería liderar con las miradas indescifrables que traía Emmett y mi hermana – te pondrás bien

\- No es necesario que traigas al doctor – comento mientras suspiraba, solo déjenme una taza de té caliente y me repongo.

\- Te dejaras ver por el doctor y listo – musite poniéndome autoritario. De pronto choque con la mirada de Sue, Hans y Rosalie. Pestañee algunas veces pero eso ahora no importaba solo que ella estuviera bien.

…

POV BELLA

\- Entonces ¿Me asegura que no tiene nada? – pregunto Edward por enésima vez al doctor que solo sonreía para tranquilizarlo. Por todo lo más sagrado ¿Cuántas veces preguntaría lo mismo?

\- La señora Masen es una mujer fuerte – rio el doctor para verlo cómicamente y brindarme una risita - solo ha tenido un bajo de presión – se tomó una pausa para evaluar su respuesta – como que se alimente y descanse sus horas estará bien, además la veo más pálida de lo usual.

\- Ella es así doctor – musito Edward riendo un poquito

Enarque una ceja para verlo, y poner un gesto de fastidio.

\- Bueno de todas maneras que descanse, no todo es trabajo – respondió con gentileza el medico mientras guarda sus cosas y yo tomaba asiento con ayuda de Emmett – Señor Masen, la señora no tiene que tener stress o estar bajo presión, su alimentación es muy importante, téngalo en cuenta

\- Y así se va hacer – hablo Edward con determinación para verme brevemente

\- Ahora con la muestra de sangre que le hemos tomado, lo mandaremos analizar para saber cómo va todo, si ocurre algo más, que lo dudo, se lo hare saber cuánto antes

\- Muy agradecido con usted – menciono al estrechar su mano y mirar a Sam, este vino y de su saco retiro un cheque. El doctor lo recibió y al ver la cifra se quedó sorprendido – gracias por venir a ver a mi esposa

\- Esto es mucho, no la rescate de algo fuerte – dijo devolviéndole el cheque mientras Rosalie estaba a mi lado y Sue se llevaba el agua caliente en el instante que Hans extendía otra frazada más abrigadora

\- Recíbalo solo por esta ocasión, sé que ha hecho un recorrido muy largo por eso permítame contribuirle

Con toda la autoridad que se caracteriza, Edward persuadió de una buena manera al doctor.

\- Está bien señor Masen, muchas gracias – dijo para guardar el cheque e ir a la salida. Sam y Demetri lo escoltaron a la puerta

\- Qué bueno que te sientas mejor Bella – menciono Rosalie más tranquila, al instante que Edward caminaba hacia mi dirección

\- Me siento mejor – mi voz se escuchaba más clara y fuerte como antes, por un bajón simple se hizo un tremendo alboroto

\- Es hora de que Bella descanse – interrumpió Masen para agacharse y sostenerme en brazos y llevarme cargada

\- Puedo caminar – me queje de inmediato para verlo con determinación, haciendo un gesto

\- No dije que no pudieras pero para desgastarte – musito pasando por alto mi reclamo mientras nuestros espectadores nos acompañaban hasta nuestra habitación

Edward subió hábilmente y le ayudaron abrir la puerta del cuarto, con un cuidado extremo me deposito en la cama para luego sacarse la corbata mientras Rosalie me terminaba por abrigar.

\- Cuídate, ¿Si? Mañana hablamos – comento ella siendo la misma pequeña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, claro que de todas maneras la podía sentir a la defensiva.

\- Gracias pero antes prométeme una cosa – le dije puesto que veía a Emmett algo inquieto. Notando que Rosalie estaba mostrando un poco de flexibilidad… decidí presionar un poco más eso a mi favor.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestiono entornando los ojos

\- Escucharas a Emmett, él es ajeno a todas las cosas que ha pasado, tu sabes que es un buen muchacho – intercedí

\- Al igual que tu… una buena persona, pero no quita que este algo molesta con los dos – menciono un poco hostil

\- Y no es para menos, sin embargo solo queremos protegerte – le comente viéndola con todo la sinceridad que podía transmitir.

Ella lo pensó, volteo a verlo con un poco de paciencia y suspiro:

\- Está bien, te prometo que lo escuchare

Yo sonreí de lado y ella se paró para poder irse con Emmett, entonces me quede a solas con Edward. Claro después de las despedidas de Sue y Hans

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Te destrozó en una sola oración? – le dije a Masen en el instante que se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado

\- Yo diría que en una frase, pero no es bueno hablar de eso ahora… solo quiero que te recuperes, que descanses – musito para verme con profundidad

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar del tema? – musite para verlo porque sabía el dolor que podía causar una persona que realmente importa sobre todo si proviene de tu familia.

\- No quiero estresarte – soltó de pronto dándome una sonrisa de cansancio

\- ¿Y cuando no me has estresado? – le pregunte para verlo y entornar los ojos

\- Eso es cierto – deslizo más sus labios para ver sus dientes – pero es bueno seguir las sugerencias del doctor

Se paró para poder entrar al armario y cambiarse entonces alce un poco más la voz para que lograra escucharme

\- Tú me impusiste al doctor y lo tuve que acatar sin regaños, entonces te toca a mí decirme que tal te fue

Edward salió moviendo su cabeza considerando las cosas, yo tenía razón además sabía que necesitaba desahogarse.

\- Está bien – musito para verme y sentarse a mi lado apoyando su espalda en la almohada - Ella me odia – menciono sin apuro y con dolor

\- No es cierto – dije para extender mi mano hacia a él, su rostro se veía tan adolorido que lo vi con paciencia y comprensión. Sabía que me había estado comportando evasivamente con Edward pero no es el tiempo para mantener esa postura, al menos por hoy me puedo permitir bajar la guardia.

\- Claro que si – me contesto una vez que tomo mano– creo que piensa que es hija única

\- Es tu familia, ella sabe cuánto la quieres… solo esta dolida, tienes que brindarle su espacio – le dije al acariciarle los dedos – poco a poco ganaras su confianza, por lo pronto muéstrale que la tratas con respeto nada más

\- Si, espero funcione

\- Poco a poco Edward… bueno ya es tarde, tenemos que dormir.

\- Así es – comento para entrar dentro de la frazada

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – le pregunte muy confundida viendo cómo se abrigaba y se acurrucaba a mi lado.

\- Voy a cuidarte toda la noche – comento con total despreocupación

\- Rosalie ya sabe nuestra historia, no es necesario que te quedes, así que puedes irte

\- Puedo irme pero no quiero – respondió de pronto pegándose hacia mí – te pusiste algo delicada y tengo que cuidarte

\- No tienes que hacerlo me siento mejor – asegure para verlo con determinación

\- Lo sé pero no creo que yo pueda irme sabiendo que recién te estas recuperando solo permíteme quedarme hoy… solo por si necesitas algo ¿Está bien?

Me hablo tan cerca de mi rostro que solo me quedo asentir porque realmente me sentía agotada. Masen sonrió un poco y se agacho rápido para juntar nuestros labios robándome un beso corto y tierno.

\- Buenas noches preciosa – susurro mientras me abrazaba más, iba a quejarme pero el sueño me invadía, sabiendo que es la última vez que dormiría con él.

\- Buenas noches empresario - logre decir antes que el sueño me venciera.

.

.

.

\- Recuerda que has venido solo porque me aseguraste que estas mejor – menciono Edward una vez que Kate anunciaba que Jeremy había venido para hablar con nosotros

\- Tengo todo controlado – musite seria porque realmente estaba molesta – no soy una niña Edward

Masen se quedó completamente callado, viendo mis reacciones hasta que entro Jeremy con rostro serio pero a la vez apenado. Sin embargo nada de eso importaba ya.

\- Debes tener muchas agallas para presentar tu cara en esta empresa – comente para ver a Jeremy con verdadero fastidio mientras Edward estaba callado en su silla, apoyo sus codos encima de su escritorio

\- Bella, tu sabes bien que no fue mi intención que Rosalie se enterara de esto

\- Pero paso – decía enérgica para luego poner mis manos en la cintura – No sabes el problema que se originó después con Emmett, Edward o conmigo… por poco rompes a un familia.

\- Ya lo sé – alzo un poco la voz y en ese instante Edward se paró mientras botonaba su saco – Lo siento no quise gritar

Se rectificó rápidamente Jeremy en cuanto vio la posición de mi esposo y su mirada seria que transmitía más cosas que al hablar.

\- Pero como repito no fue mi intención, no pensé que Rosalie se iba aparecer de la nada – suspiro.

Estaba segura que decía la verdad pero de todas formas, hablo cosas que no debía.

\- Fuiste muy irresponsable Jeremy – apreté los puños de mis manos por el enojo que tenía – Que ganas de sacarte a patadas de aquí… - fruncí mis labios para poder callar mi frustración - Rosalie estaba propicia de aparecer en cualquier instante… y tú solo, soltaste una noticia sin más…

\- Es que Bella

\- ¡ES QUE NADA! – Musite con verdadero coraje – Rosalie se enteró de la peor manera, no nos diste la oportunidad de tratarlo nosotros…

\- Bella no es bueno que te alteres – comento de pronto Edward poniéndose a mi lado – recuerda lo que dijo el doctor

\- ¿Doctor? ¿Acaso te pusiste mal? – pregunto Jeremy pero nadie dio respuesta ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

\- Fue el stress que tiene, toda esta tensión la hizo sentirse mal ayer – explico vagamente Edward mientras lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

\- No sé de qué tema estaban hablando para tener una discusión tan acalorada – comente para seguir con el tema de importancia - pero debieron medirse todos

\- Les prometo que no volverá a pasar – comento para agachar un poco la vista.

\- Que no se vuelva a repetir – mencione apretando un poco los dientes – bueno sin querer es un pesar menos

\- Al menos ya no tienen que fingir más… - soltó Jeremy para ver directamente a Edward – esto te viene bien a ti, puesto que desplazar a Bella te va a hacer más sencillo

Edward tenso el rostro de tal manera que sus facciones se volvieron más que duras. Yo trague saliva y cruce mis brazos para verlos. Un extraño dolor apareció en mi pecho, así que de esta manera son las cosas, pensé

\- ¿Entonces de eso se trató la discusión de anoche?

\- Pensé que Edward ya te lo había comentado… él no tiene intenciones para contigo después de esto…

Nos quedamos en silencio, y por primera vez quería huir del lugar que me había visto fuerte tantas veces. Sentía que un baldazo de agua fría me había caído encima. Esto me hizo recordar lo frágil de las cosas. Después de lo que paso entre nosotros, tantas cosas que estamos pasando. En un segundo vino tantos recuerdos que apenas pude sostener la seriedad que traía. Pero ¿De qué me quejaba?, yo sabía que todo esto fue solo una pantalla para lo demás, y que la realidad es otra. Suspire internamente mientras jugaba con el relicario que estaba adornando mi cuello. No es que esperaba que me retuviera o que al menos me permita visitarlos pero… pero… moví mi cabeza para disipar mi ligera tristeza, esto siempre fue un negocio… un simple negocio.

\- Estas volviéndote a exceder Jeremy – hablo mi esposo interrumpiendo mi dialogo interno

\- ¿Eso crees? Porque pensé que ya habías hablado con Bella de este tema.

\- Lo que hable con Edward no te incumbe, Jeremy y tampoco a Emmett – musite para caminar hacia la puerta, necesitaba irme de ahí – es algo que solo nos compete a él y a mi

\- Solo queríamos protegerte, y eso no puedes detenerlo tú – me hablo con dureza, haciéndome ver que no solo tenía razón sus palabras, sino que estaba en toda la posición de hacerlo – aunque te cueste somos tu familia, y los demás tienen que saber que tú no estás sola, tienes hermanos que te protegerán siempre

No tenía argumentos contra eso. Simplemente tenían razón, no soy quien para detenerlos porque fueron ellos que me rescataron de la situación en que estaba. Las emociones se estaban juntando con velocidad, decepción, coraje y sobre todo tristeza quería salir a flote. Con un poco de descoordinación abrí la puerta.

\- Bella tenemos que hablar, por favor quédate

Hablo Edward para tratar de persuadirme pero sus palabras ya no son suficientemente fuertes como para que me quede. Entonces completando la acción musite:

\- Tengo cosas que atender Edward, hablamos después.

Cerré la puerta y camine tan rápido que ignore a Chelsea con las miradas de Kate. Me fui a mi oficina solo para recoger mis cosas, necesitaba aire fresco antes que mis emociones estallaran en un lugar que no debería ser.

.

.

\- Es tarde para que estas aquí sola, Bella – musito mi mejor amigo mientras estaba sentada en el banco de madera que estaba frente del hermoso lago rodeada del bosque. En una casa, que es ajena a mí por completo, una casa donde jamás fui parte de la familia pero por unos breves instantes me sentí parte de esta.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, después de una larga discusión conmigo misma por tratar de entender porque me había molestado tanto las palabras de Edward y lo que afirmo Jeremy, decidí darme por vencida porque me negaba a entender y admitir que me pasaba. Llegue a casa y me dispuse a pasar el resto de la tarde en donde realizamos el picnic. Deslice mis ojos hacía Emmett por unos segundos, entonces volví a poner mi vista en el paisaje.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? – musite para mover mi pierna que estaba cruzada al igual que mis brazos y abrigarme más con la manta que tome del cuarto, al notar que estaba sentado a mi lado.

\- Pues Edward me llamo para decirme que Jeremy había dicho algo más… al parecer está preocupado por ti…

\- "Al parecer" – dije dándole la entonación a burla para volver mi atención al paisaje – no pongas palabras en su boca que no hay dicho

\- Entonces sí habló de más Jeremy – suspiro para luego copiar mi movimiento.

Mi mejor amigo me conocía bien, sabía que no quería tocar el tema. Nos quedamos viendo el lugar y todo el esplendor que podía brindarnos en silencio, hasta que comento:

\- Es relajante esto

Estuve en silencio, sabía que no quería tocar el tema pero la preguntaba estaba ahí en el aire.

\- ¿Por qué hablaste con Edward sobre qué pasará después?

\- Soy como tu hermano Bella, me preocupo por ti, solo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas… y ahora que… - se tomó la pausa necesaria - sé que Edward no tiene ninguna intención para contigo, entonces puedo recomendarte que realmente hacer

Suspire porque entendía a qué se refería… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por él.

\- Extrañaras este lugar

\- Si – le dije siendo lo más sincera – extrañare a Sue, Hans hasta Demetri… - sonreí un poco

\- ¿Y a mí futura esposa también? – no lo vi pero sabía que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja

\- Me es increíble que te vayas a casar – musite para apretar su mano y el inmediatamente la tomo – Sé que los dos van hacer muy felices

El sentimiento me invadió más de lo que yo creía en ese instante. Emmett me abrazo por los hombros y mi cabeza quedo apoyada en su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Su respirar estaba acompasada y los dos nos quedamos viendo el lago y el atardecer que daba paso a la noche.

\- Sé que encontraras la persona que realmente te merece, este vendrá ante Seth, Jeremy y a mí para pedirnos permiso para cortejarte – comenzó a musitar mientras su agarre se volvió más fuerte porque mi llanto aumentada un poco más pero no sollozaba del todo – luego tu podrás ser feliz… y te veré casarte así como asistirás a mi boda con Rosalie… ¿Por qué lo harás no es así?

\- Claro que lo hare – sonreí con verdadero entusiasmo – solo hace una semana le pediste matrimonio y ya están planeándolo todo

\- Cuando amas a alguien, no quieres esperar más… solo quieres estar junto a esa persona

\- Si – musite dejándome llevar por el clima y el viento que soplaba despacio, llevándose mis lágrimas – solo quieres eso…

\- Debo agradecerte por las cosas que me has ayudado – comenzó a decir.

Ambos sabíamos que es la despedida, después de esto y el breve tiempo que estaré en su boda va hacer difícil que nos volvamos a ver

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo jamás hubiera tenido esta dicha tan grande

\- Tú me ayudaste en su tiempo Emmett; ya tenía que hacer algo por ti – me despegue de él para que pudiera verme a los ojos – te extrañare querido amigo y a Rosalie

\- ¿Y a Edward? También lo harás… - su tono de voz me parecía extraña pero no lograba identificar a que se refería

\- Me ayudo también así que alguna manera le tendré consideración – sonreí débilmente. – ese hombre podría volver viejo a cualquiera por todas las canas que le sacaría pero a sé que en el fondo es un buen hombre que solo busca la protección de su familia – me detuve para recordar las pocas veces que la seriedad o la empresa no formaban parte de la conversación - así que a mi manera, seguro lo extrañare.

Entonces me vio para ladear la cabeza, quedándose en silencio, examinándome sin pestañear para luego notar un leve asombro en sus ojos. Yo entorne los míos y fruncí mi ceño ligeramente

\- Pero… Tú lo amas… - dijo afirmando cada palabra, cada letra haciendo detener mi respiración, pase saliva ruidosamente.

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño ante sus palabras pero volvió al segundo a su ritmo normal, esquive la mirada y musite al aire:

\- Yo no he logrado pensar sobre sentimientos, además ¿Cómo pensarlo? Todo esto fue y siempre va hacer por un contrato. Nunca hubo un indicio que algo así pudiera suceder

\- Eso no es un no – musito para sostenerme las manos – Bella tú lo amas. Lo acabo de ver en tus ojos ¿Tan testaruda eres como para no admitirlo?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no tenía tiempo para pensar en sentimientos banales, y si así fuese el caso, sabes que desearía tener una felicidad como la tuya – le sonreí para poder afirmar las cosas que decía y ocultar mi asombro ante lo que, solo hace segundos, Emmett me acaba hacerme ver. ¿Es posible que ame a Edward? – de todas maneras como dices, yo necesito a alguien que se juegue por mi

\- Eso sigue no siendo un no – sonrió pero con tristeza en los ojos apretó un poco mis manos para darme ánimos – pero supongo que es cierto lo que dices necesitas a alguien que se las juegue por ti, aparecerá Bella, yo sé que sí.

Nos sonreímos y nos dimos, probablemente, el ultimo abrazo para dar paso al recuerdo que lo tendré grabado en mi memoria por siempre y con eso. Todo el lugar que nos acompañó.

\- Te vas a enfriar es mejor entrar a casa – dijo para pararse y extenderme su codo.

Con suavidad limpie mis ojos para volver a mi rostro de seriedad habitual. Entramos a la iluminada casa, con ambientes grandes y hermosos, notando el exquisito jardín que ayudaban a la decoración. Al tan solo poner un pie en la sala, Rosalie nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, es un alivio que después de nuestra conversación de la mañana ambas sigamos siendo amigas. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y se colgó de mi cuello por unos instantes. Los tres subimos por las escaleras comentando de algunas cosas y sobre el anillo de compromiso que decoraba su delicada mano. Realmente Emmett iba a estar en aprietos si Rosalie cancelaba la boda después de lo que se enteró, no sé cómo lo hizo pero su boda seguía intacta. Llegue a mi cuarto y decidí quedarme ahí para descansar un rato, hasta que Edward llegue para revisar unos papeles.

…

Suspire y me quite la manta. Me solté el cabello y me lo peina para dejarlo suelto y ordenado. Me senté en la silla más próxima, sin querer las palabras de Emmett me hacían retumbar la cabeza, ¿Yo amando a Edward? No creo que haya ninguna posibilidad ¿o sí? Pero… pero… el ya comento que nada más pasara, eso quiere decir que no hay nada que esperar. Tome mi maleta para sacar algunos documentos y así poder despejarme, sobre todo el papeleo que el señor Duncan me envió esta mañana por fax. Lo leía con verdadera calma y paciencia, algunas cosas no me parecían muy bien detalladas iba a remarcarlo con un lápiz. Metí mi mano dentro del bolso y entonces mis dedos toparan con hojas suaves. Deje el documento a un lado del joyero, para poner toda mi atención en el interior de la maleta. Al sacar mi mano algunas imágenes de colores salieron para iluminar un poco la luz de la lámpara. ¿Qué es esto? Me dispuse a revisarlo y entonces me di cuenta que se trataba de las fotografía de Jeremy y el atentado.

\- ¿Qué raro, como llego esto aquí?

Entonces recordé cuando Jeremy guardo su cosas sin ver nada solo las amontono y los metió en el folder. De seguro se combinó con mis cosas ese día y desde entonces lo tengo yo. Con la paciencia que no tuve ese día pase foto por foto revisando los segundos más horrendos de mi vida. Suspire al llegar a la última foto y para cuando iba a dejarlo a un lado un pequeño detalle me hizo volver a la foto.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto…? – fruncí el ceño para desplegar las fotos rápidamente entonces me percate de algo.

En la muñeca de cada integrante que nos atacó llevaba un reloj idéntico, sé que no soy experta en estos artículos pero por la manera en que se veía, definitivamente son muy costosos, no sé cuánto hayan podido ganar por hacer un trabajo así pero no creo que puedan costearse algo de semejante valor. Se me hacía algo familiar este accesorio. Volví a revisar las fotos pero más lento esta vez. Varios recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, pase mis dedos por cada imagen hasta que de pronto recordé las escenas más cruciales para mí, despeje mi mente en el instante que pose mi mirada en dos secuencias de las foto que no me parecían que tenían relación. Hice un pequeño esfuerzo para recordar algo más y entonces me di cuenta que algo anda mal en eso.

\- Las cosas no pasaron de esa forma

Veía la foto una y otra vez, comparando los detalles que me brindaba cada una de estas. Mi asombro iba a en aumento, empezaba a sacar deducciones, pensando, recopilando. No, esto no podía quedarse así. De pronto alguien entro mientras tocaba haciéndome sobresaltar un poco.

\- Me vine a despedir… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - musito Emmett mientras entraba con una sonrisa de par en par y como no estarlo, si hace poco estuvo con la persona que amaba.

\- Si... - comente arrastrando las palabras - pero antes...

Me para y me dirigí hacia la puerta, saqué mi cabeza por esta para ver que nadie estuviera afuera

\- ¿Porque estas misteriosa?

\- Emmett - dije para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y tomando el ligero impulso hacia adelante camine hacía el - tengo algo que solo tu podrías ayudarme

\- Está bien ¿Qué pasa? - hablo serio y yo me acerque a las fotos que había dejado cerca al joyero.

\- Creo haber encontrado una pista, algo que paso por alto Jeremy y si es así... creo que todos estamos riesgo

\- Ok, explícame todo

Tarde solo veinte minutos mostrarles las fotos con las hipótesis que me había formado. Veía cada cosa con rapidez. Evaluaba la situación caminando de un lado a otro mientras yo seguía explicándole mi teoría apoyada en la cómoda.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Estoy en la misma incertidumbre que tu – dijo viendo la foto, bajando lentamente las escaleras – sin duda este reloj es carísimo y ellos no han podido conseguir algo de esta cantidad.

\- Ok, entonces te pido por favor que averigües esto, cuanto esta, quienes la pueden comprar y analiza la secuencias de estas dos fotos

\- Para mañana en la mañana estará listo, la persona que lo averiguara le pediré que te lo mande con copia a ti también por correo personal eso y los papeles que tendrán que firmar Edward y tú para la fusión, los enviare después…

\- Emmett – musite al instante que se dirigía a la puerta porque no tardaba en llegar Edward tome los documentos del señor Duncan y lo acompañe – puedes hacerme un documento donde indique que rechazo el dinero que Edward me daba mensualmente

\- ¿Qué? – musito incrédulo pestañeo varias veces - ¿Por qué?

\- Esto lo hice para que Seth estuviera bien, para que pudiera ser operado, en unas semanas más podrá dejar la silla y andar solo porque la terapia va bien, yo he ahorrado un poco y tengo lo justo y necesario para emprender un negocio, salir adelante con Seth. – musite para terminar de bajar el último escalón

\- Bella – me dijo en tono comprensivo y admirable – Edward es un verdadero idiota

Me abrazo fuertemente y luego nos separamos. Su sonrisa me ilumino vagamente mi rostro.

\- Te pasare ahora el correo donde está la cuenta donde guarde todo el dinero desde el mes 4 hasta ahora el mes 11, puedes transferirlo una vez se acabe todo esto – musite mientras le mandaba el correo por mi celular y en cuanto le puse la tecla enviar volvió a verlo

\- Está bien Bella – musito para sacar su celular y confirmar él envió - parece que mañana va hacer un día muy importante

\- Si – dije arrastrando las palabras

Me vio un rato y luego se fue a la puerta. Suspire para dirigirme a la sala, estuve leyendo los documentos hasta que unos veinte minutos más tarde Edward se hallaba poniendo un pie en la estación. No me detuve a observarlo como otras veces, pero sentía que su mirada me veía con cautela, se dejó caer en el sillón para luego colocar más documentos en la mesita que había al frente y yo a penas lo vi.

\- No volviste a la empresa – musito para cortar el hielo, apenas moví mi cabeza para ponerle atención.

¿Por qué tenía esa actitud con Edward? Tan parca y desinteresada con los temas. No te mientas Bella, estas así por las cosas que hablo Jeremy… pero no solo fue eso sino porque sé que esas palabras fueron verdad.

\- Preferí trabajar desde aquí – comente para enseñarle los documentos – Duncan tiene buenas visiones pero algo no me llega a convencer en esto, si accedemos estaríamos arriesgando mucho dinero… ¿Crees que es correcto hacerlo?

\- Bueno Enterprise Masen tiene una fuerte situación financiera… si pasara algo cosa que dudo… podríamos resistir un golpe de esa magnitud

\- Bien entonces – tome el lapicero que se encontraba cerca del folder y lo firme. En menos de un segundo me pare y se lo entregue – ya puedes entregarlo solo falta tu firma y quedara listo.

El me recibió los documentos y notaba como me seguía con la mirada. Quería romper esa tensión y entonces me acerque de nuevo a la mesita que había mientras observaba los papeles que había traído.

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que planear... - musitaba mientras tomaba los documentos. Sin embargo distraje mi vista en cuanto noté que Edward se ponía a mi costado. Lo vi de reojo tenía esa mirada que ya conocía bien.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre? - su voz no iba a con la intensidad de su mirada.

Me pareció extraño, él no está curioso estaba preocupado…

\- Se le llama stress - decidí que es la explicación más sencilla para evadir porque no quería entrar en detalles

\- ¿Stress de que estemos avanzando la investigación, los documentos... o que la boda de Emmett y Rosalie se acerque mientras que nuestro matrimonio acaba?

Deslice mis ojos rápidamente hacia él. Tema delicado ahora. Tema que estaba de más tocar.

\- Las dos cosas son completamente diferentes Edward no tendría por qué relacionarlo… pero si quieres hablarlo, nunca hubo un matrimonio Edward – musite enojada porque no tenía cabeza para tocar este tema ahora

\- Estamos casados ¿No recuerdas? – comento para verme con intensidad

\- Por muchos meses no dejaste de decirlo convenio, un buen trabajo en equipo – musite parándome frente a él, desafiante y firme – no me vengas con matrimonio

\- Eres mi esposa, Isabella – hablo con autoridad – convenio o no, hay un papel que dice que somos esposos…

\- Que el papel lo diga no significo que lo hubiera sido, ¿Verdad? – hable con la rabia que traía encima – nunca significo que realmente lo fuéramos

\- Lo llegamos a consumar… o eso tampoco no significo nada

\- No lo sé – musite para dar algunas pasos hacia él – dímelo tu

Me veía completamente confundido y hasta sorprendido, no entendía que me pasaba. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, su frustración por tratar de entender la situación en que estábamos llevando la conversación mientras yo solo sentía la rabia contenida en todo mi cuerpo.

\- Porque dices eso – me decía al fruncir el ceño

\- Ya déjalo Edward – musite para arrastrar las palabras al cerrar de golpe el documento

\- No, tenemos que hablar de eso – seguía insistiendo con el tema

\- No insistas – dije apretando los dientes mientras evadía su mirada dándole la espalda

\- Isabella tenemos que hablar, sino es hoy ¿Cuándo? – intervino con más ahinqué su posición.

No es que estuviera indecisa por hablar de este tema, es solo que sabía lo sentimental que me iba a poner y no estaba con las fuerzas necesarias para poder resistir una conversación así.

\- No ves que no quiero hablar del tema y ¿Ya? – comente mordaz sin darle cara.

\- ¿Por qué te rehúsas? – pregunto algo exalta dado – la Isabella que conozco no se rehusaría hablar de ningún tema…

\- Porque las cosas quedaron claras – mencione al respirar hondo y voltear de pronto para verlo. Rogando que la tristeza no fuese lo que detectara primero sino mi determinación.

\- Las cosas no quedaran claras hasta que tú y yo hablemos – respondió para quitarse el saco y dejarlo en el sofá

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – musite de inmediato mientras los papeles que estaban en mi manos se arrugaban por la intensidad que tenía – le has dejado en claro a todo el mundo que primero es tu empresa, no hay tiempo para sentimientos que no vienen al caso – agregue para que no pudiera decir más pero en el instante que abrió sus labios supe que estaba equivocada.

\- ¿Sentimientos que no vienen al caso? – repitió mis palabras – pues ¿Sabes qué? Todo este tiempo me he preguntado muchas cosas, sobre la empresa, sobre los atentados… pero sobre todo entre las cosas que están pasando entre nosotros… ¿Crees que no he pensado en el vencimiento del insostenible contrato? – dijo para tomarse una pausa – En el instante… bueno, si Emmett llega a fusionar la empresa, antes que el contrato acabe tu podrás ser libre al mes siguiente... o mejor dicho este fin de mes… sabes que los papeles salen pasado mañana - tomo una pausa e inmediatamente. Gire mis pies y me dirigí a la puerta. En serio no quería hablar sobre la forma en como me marcharía. - ¿Solo piensas irte sin decir nada?

\- Ya te dije que no me gustan los temas repetitivos – solo logre comentar para encaminarme hacia la salida - Entonces basémonos en el plan original, me iré en cuanto salga la fusión, después de eso es prudente esperar un par de mes para que firmemos algunos papeles y listo…

\- ¿Es en serio? Es lo que vas a decir… parecía que tuvieras todo planeado... para irte… - indico con algo de amargura… pero ¿A la vez con melancolía?, no, debo estar teniendo una equivocada percepción

\- Fuiste tú el que quiso que todo se viera lo más real posible… si mostramos que hay dificultades, entonces no tendrás que dar tantas explicaciones…

\- ¿Por qué siento que todo esto no es lo que sientes? – comento para verme con ojos agotados pero también entornando su mirada sin entender mi actitud – Esto es por lo que dijo Jeremy con Emmett ¿No es así? Tienes que entender que no les dije nada porque no lo había hablado contigo, no quería decir algo para que te sintieras incomoda… desde hace tiempo no hago nada sino cuento con tu opinión primero – dijo lo último más para sí mismo para pasarse una mano por sus cabellos. Suspire porque yo también lo había notado.

Su cuerpo no se relajó en lo absoluto, se le veía que este tema lo estresaba más de lo que debería ser. Mis ojos sin querer se deslizaron hacia el reloj, pestañee para ver que ya es tarde y el tema ya estaba muy gastado, no se decía nada fuera de lo ordinario

\- Es tarde ya… me voy a dormir – es de más tocar el tema, lo hacía por presión de otras persona, no porque naciera de él hablarlo. – Que tengas buenas noches

\- ¿Qué tenga buenas noches? – me dijo una vez que me aparte para tomar los papeles - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Creo que sabes perfectamente bien a que me refiero – musite al estar al filo de la puerta

\- Me vas a correr de la habitación… - supuso para verme asombrado y con los ojos abiertos.

\- Ya no es necesario que mantengamos la farsa por más tiempo

\- ¿Farsa? – dijo en un tono colérico - ¿Crees que fue una farsa?

\- El convenio fuese una táctica para poder beneficiarte y con ello a mi… - dije para morderme los labios – los demás pensaron que fue real, y lo conseguimos ese fue el objetivo

\- ¿Entonces hacerte mía también fue parte del plan? – menciono acercándose de golpe mientras me atrapaba con la mirada. Sentía que no podía escapar, que me tenía acorralada con la pregunta que me acaba de hacer. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

\- Yo… no…

\- No Bella – musito el con mucha pero mucha determinación – El hacerte mía fue por puro deseo, por querer sentirte y te puedo asegurar que es la mejor decisión que tome en varios meses

Se iba acercar para juntar nuestros labios pero no podía permitirlo más. De alguna manera logre retroceder contra toda mi fuerza de voluntad, porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba con el tan solo roce de sus manos, o su mínimo acercamiento. El me veía directamente a los ojos y no me dio cabida a si quiera pestañear.

\- Creo que debemos parar con este tema, ahora – comente pero no salió con la fuerza de voz, que buscaba o necesitaba.

Entonces me tomo de la cintura, jalándome hacia él y junto la puerta de la sala para crear un ambiente de privacidad.

\- Te puedo asegurar que las veces que te hice mía – dijo para colocar su mano en mi mentón para obligarlo a verlo – no fue por un tema de ego, o por un tema de solo de deseo… yo quería, necesitaba sentirte – junto nuestras frentes para hacer que nuestras respiraciones se volvieran entrecortadas, si el me besaba yo estaría perdida – Bella se bien que tan importante eres para mí…. No puedo si quiera pensar el día que te vayas…

\- Pasará que mis maletas estarán en un avión, tu estarás dirigiendo esta empresa desde el piso 35 acompañado de nuestros amigos para que…

\- No – musito suave pero brindándome toda la autoridad que lo caracterizaba, de la cual me hacía suspirar – no te vas a ir… no cuentes con ello

\- Pero…

\- Bella perteneces estar a mi lado…

Estaba siendo débil, tenía que irme de ahí. El solo lo decía por las presiones que estaba sintiendo por parte de todos. Emmett, Jeremy y hasta quizás por parte de Felipe, que no han hecho más que meterles ideas en la cabeza.

\- Es mejor que vaya a mi habitación, estás hablando cosas por hablar – musite para tratar de soltarme pero no podía, vamos Isabella pon más fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué te quieres ir? – pregunto sosteniéndome con mayor fuerza. Sus brazos se volvieron un muro del cual no podía escapar… y no es que quiera hacerlo… mi voluntad de resistencia estaba yendo de a pocos y lo peor es que él lo sabía

\- Es mejor para los dos – musite para verlo directamente a los ojos pero no pude evitar ver sus labios tan cerca de los míos. ¡Carajo, Bella! ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?

\- Y si es mejor, entonces dime porque sigo pensando la manera en que te puedas quedar por más tiempo aquí… la forma de persuadirte y hacerte ver que no es necesario que te vayas…

\- Creo que debemos pensar las cosas – musite para poder verlo y suavemente apartarme de él.

Bella, se fuerte solo retrocede poco a poco, no lo veas porque no podrás irte, no podras si quiera armar tu maleta.

\- Es probable que tengamos que pensar cada uno por su cuenta…

\- No te es suficiente ¿Con las cosas que te digo? – musito algo cabizbajo y quizás con un toque de molestia

\- Edward, creeme no se trata de que es suficiente – dije para esta vez abrir la puerta de la sala sino lo hacia en ese instante se me iba hacer mas difícil escapar. Rayos, escapar es lo que menos me gusta hacer pero a veces es necesario – yo no quiero palabras… menos por compromiso

\- No son de compromiso, señora Masen – dijo viéndome con desesperación – lo sabes, sabes que lo digo sinceramente

\- Buenas noches Edward – musite para dar un pie hacia afuera

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – comento de pronto tratando de retenerme - ¿Qué buscas de mí?

Sentía su angustia invadir mi cuerpo, esa desesperación por encontrar una respuesta mía que le dé la clave para resolver esto… pero no podía dársela. No iba ser yo quien pusiera las palabras en su boca. Mis manos transmitieron la misma melancolía hacia el papel, ya que el documento que tome antes simplemente estaba arrugado. Cerré mis ojos para evitar derramar alguna lágrima y al instante de abrirlos, me puse de perfil y musite, sonando que tenía el mayor control en mi voz, en mi rostro y en mi actitud para poder decir realmente mi deseo sin que mi anhelo salía aflore con un ligero llanto…

\- No es que busque algo en ti…

\- Necesito que me lo digas, Isabella – exigió de repente mientras se remangaba las mangas de su camisa y se soltaba su corbata – Estoy tratando de hallar la forma para que todos estén tranquilos, que tengan las respuestas que se merecen… pero no estoy teniendo éxito. Todos se creen con el derecho de preguntarme y demandan una respuesta inmediata y a la vez me hacen sentir que todo el mundo te merece más que yo… que muchas personas, por no decir solo una, está detrás de ti y tu… tu… puedes – dijo para dejar la frase, tomar aire y botarlo al negar con la cabeza – contéstame lo que te pido

Su frustración hablo de una vez más. Entonces, logre entender que todo esto que hacía, es simplemente por presión. Mi corazón dejo ir la esperanza que tenía, a lo último que se había aferrado pensando que quizás… estaba sintiendo… No Bella, no hay que se ciegos, solo estaba queriendo resolver un problema de los tantos que tenía.

\- Respóndeme, todos me piden una respuesta mientras tu no me das ninguna – su voz fue más dura que amable o suplica – Responde

\- Bien – dije sorprendiendo que mi voz salía con un poco de rabia – Quieres saberlo, pues quiero lo que Rosalie, Maya y hasta incluso Alice tienen…

Me miro confundido y a la vez sorprendido porque no esperaba mi reacción y mucho menos mi tono de voz acida y apretando los dientes, adicionalmente a los nombres que cite.

\- Alguien que se las juegue por mí, alguien que no tenga miedo de decirle a todos lo que siente, alguien que pueda admitirlo primero a sí mismo – como yo lo hice hace apenas unas horas, pensé – para poder enfrentarlo ante los demás, alguien que sin importar que, busca mi completa felicidad – comencé hablar recordando todas las imágenes que se me venían a la mente – como Alec y Maya sonriéndose sin ningún tipo de compromiso – musitaba rápidamente para hacer las comparaciones exactas… mis ojos dejaron de verlo para poder concentrarme - la decisión que Scott tomo para pedirle Ariana que fuera su novia, es más el acercamiento que tenía Jeremy con Angeles sin que de por medio este un contrato – musite para hacer una pausa y suspirar - alguien que tenga las agallas y enfrentarse a cualquiera solo para defender lo que siente… como la valentía de Emmett para poder enfrentarte y pedir la mano de Rosalie

Tome aire porque sentí de pronto que algunas cuantas lágrimas querían salir, baje la mirada para poder seguir sosteniendo mis razones pero cada vez se me hacía más complicado. Segui viendo a la nada y entonces musite, ante mi mutismo repentino.

\- Pero… sobre todo… busco… que se sienta orgulloso de mi y con eso estar en un lugar donde sentirme parte y no ajena… ahora entiendo porque envidiaba de alguna forma a los Collins – sonreí para mí misma - la sonrisa de Alice y Jasper con su manos puesta en su vientre esperando al bebe con tanto anhelo… - deje la palabra en el aire - merezco alguien que me valore, merezco tener mi propia historia… de, absurdamente, romántica… en pocas palabra busco algo que sé que merezco…

No me di cuenta que me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí como un viento entraba por la sala. Pestañee varias veces, porque no me había dado cuenta que me había perdido en mis propios pensamientos. Selle mis labios para poder ver a un Edward extrañado, asombrado y a la vez confundido por toda la basta información que le había dado en menos de un minuto. Nos quedamos viendo puesto que sentí que brinde información de más… forme con mis labios una línea, y al ponerme de perfil pude sentir el recorrido de una lagrima que salía sin mi permiso, acariciando toda mi mejilla haciéndome poner en evidencia mis sentimientos, mis reales sentimientos. Abandone el lugar moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación sin decir nada más, pensando que debí cerrar mi boca.

\- Bella, espera – indico Edward cuando me vio ponerme en marcha hacia la recepción

Sentí como sus pasos se aproximaban muy rápidos pero en el instante que su voz se hizo más cercana, alguien más apareció.

\- Qué bueno que te encuentro, Edward – musitaba Rosalie para sonreírnos, en ese instante aspire todo el aire que podía, me detuve en seco para limpiarme con mucha rapidez las lágrimas que brotaban sin permiso.

De pronto note que Edward se detuvo a mi lado y yo con sutileza dirigí mi mirada hacia él, estaba algo apenado y con un poco de impotencia; puesto que no pudo terminar la conversación que teníamos.

\- Rosalie ahora estamos algo…

\- Agotados pero disponibles para conversar contigo – interrumpí antes que Edward dijera algo más

\- Entiendo… - hablo arrastrando las palabras para intercambiar las miradas entre su hermano y yo – pero estas segura Bella que ¿Estas bien? – pregunto de repente al quedarse frente a nosotros, me veía con un detenimiento como nunca antes. Ella es observadora pero no podía permitir que descubriera que estaba pasando

\- Si claro – comente para pestañear un poco, mi voz salió fresca y suave entonces para acentuar la actuación coloque una sonrisa amable

\- Creo que estas algo pálida – comento frunciendo el ceño y ladeando un poco la cabeza

\- ¿Pálida? – pregunto Edward para ponerse frente mío y observarme

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien… en todo caso… los dejo para que hablen… mañana conversamos

Los ojos de Edward me pedían a gritos que me quedara pero no podía sostener una conversación más, menos con Rosalie presente. Su hermana me dio las buenas noches de lejos y en el instante que subía podía sentir su mirada que no me soltaba hasta que me perdió de vista. Camine hacia mi cuarto y entonces me encontré con Sue en el pasadizo:

\- Niña, ya es tarde… ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

\- Justo voy para allá – le indique señalando el cuarto – más bien puedes hacerme un favor

\- Por supuesto – me sonrió para caminar conmigo

\- ¿Puedes arreglar un cuarto para Edward?

Sus ojos pestañearon algunas veces, se quedó en silencio. Al parecer estaba debatiendo que decirme o como decirme algo. Espere un poco y en el instante que iba a tocar el picaporte, ella suspiro.

\- ¿Segura de la decisión que has tomado?

\- Si – dije arrastrando la palabra - ¿Por qué?

\- Han avanzado ustedes, han sabido entenderse de tal manera… hace mucho tiempo – musito Sue sonriendo a la nada – que el señor Edward no lo veía tan lleno de vida, o teniendo un brillo especial en los ojos… no sé cómo estén en la situación que llevan y tampoco quiero que pienses que me estoy entrometiendo pero… no creo que fuese buena idea que ahora… justo ahora estén separados…

\- Lo sé Sue – suspire despacio y suave – hay algunas cosas que no queremos que pasen pero a veces no hay de otra manera…

\- Quizás esta en tus manos que puedas hacer algo más – me sonrió con amabilidad – seguro necesita un empujoncito más

Rio un poco y me contagio en algo su risa. Al final suspire y me despedí de ella para irme a dormir. Al cerrar la puerta, me quede pensando en las palabras de Sue… un empujoncito, pensé. No, yo ya he hablado con él, ya fui directa… o eso creo. Me encamine a mi armario, con toda la paciencia que tenía me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa. Al colgar la última blusa, camine a mi cama… que larga iba hacer la noche sin Edward a mi lado. Sin embargo tenía que acostumbrarme a esto pronto. De alguna manera se volverá una rutina que quiera o no tendrá que pasar.

…

Sentí la noche pesada, hasta podría decirse que solo dormí dos horas. Que distinto fue la noche de ayer, cuando estaba siendo acunada por los brazos de Edward. Acostúmbrate Bella, así va hacer a partir de ahora… sin embargo me pareció la noche más fría que tenido desde que he llegado a la vida de los Masen, me ponía a pensar en cuanto bajaba con mi maleta en la mano, las escaleras elegantes. Anoche mi corazón anhelaba que Edward si quiera tocara la puerta… pero no lo hiso. De mis labios se escapaba un leve suspiro mientras me tomaba la molestia de ver la casa para grabar en mi memoria cada pesado y rinconcito de ella. Realice mi rutina diaria para ir a la cocina, felizmente no había nadie a la vista; ya que no estaba de ánimos de fingir una sonrisa falsa. Tome mi té viendo el ventanal que daba al enorme jardín, mientras disfrutaba mi rato a sola. Sin embargo esto solo duro unos cinco minutos; unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

\- ¿Se puede? – decía Rosalie mientras entraba con la sonrisa más brillante que haya podido ver…

\- Claro pasa – le respondí al instante que volver a colocar la taza de té en el platito que sostenía en las manos

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto al caminar directamente a la alacena y servirse un poco de café

\- Sí, lo hace unos días solo fue agotamiento – me encogí de hombros para luego tomar el ultimo sorbo

\- ¿Segura que solo fue eso? – decía al sentarse en la silla para verme intrigada

Me pareció extraño esa pregunta, moví mi cabeza para tratar de entender pero no se me venía nada en mente

\- Quizás puede ser porque no he comido bien, ya sabes toda semana ha sido completamente abrumadora… lo fue para ti ¿No es así?

\- Si – realizo una mueca desviando la mirada para apoyar sus brazos cruzados en la pequeña isla que había en la cocina – me ha sorprendido bastantes cosas… pero sobre todo el hecho que mi hermano y tu…

\- Lo sé – le interrumpí puesto que no quería escuchar una frase donde mi nombre estuviera junto con el de Edward – pero como dijo tu… hermano – indique para llegar hasta el lavadero y terminar de limpiar lo que utilice – somos un buen equipo, eso nos permitió conseguir muchas cosas, sobre todo llevarnos bien…

\- ¿Sabes Bells?… hay algunas cosas que no podemos ocultar por más que tratemos… - deslice mis ojos hacia su dirección, haciéndome girar por completo. Trague saliva un poco ruidosa

\- O quizás vemos cosas donde no las hay – continúe para luego sellar mis labios y secarme las manos con la toalla que había a un lado

\- No cuando es algo puro y sincero – me sonrió y tomo un poco de su taza, brillándole los ojos al verme. Su mirada de niña traviesa, hiso que realizara una sonrisa de costado y moviera mi cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Ay pequeña… en este mundo son muy pocas las cosas sinceras y puras, es una suerte que tú las tengas – le sonríe para acercarme a ella y tratar de desviar fallidamente mi vista a su anillo que significaba su amor verdadero, suspire – nunca cambies esa forma de ver a la personas...

\- Te despides de nuevo… - concluyo una vez que me puse a su costado y le acomodaba su cabello que estaba algo desordenado

\- No, claro que no – la abrace por un lado – sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, yo podre estar lo más lejos posible pero si me necesitara algún día, yo estaré ahí para ti…

\- Quisiera que te quedaras por más tiempo… - me sonrió pero su tristeza al verme venció el gesto de cordialidad que expresaba sus ojos

\- Sí; también yo – concluí siendo lo más sincera posible

\- Entonces; ¿Quieres ser la madrina de mi boda? – pregunto de repente haciéndome retroceder con un poco de asombro – si aceptas, tendrás que venir para todas las reuniones familiares

\- Rosalie yo – no podía decir sí, eso significaría ver a Edward y no creo que eso fuese una buena idea…

\- Yo creo que eso podría ser una buena idea – menciono Edward haciéndonos voltear a las dos al mismo tiempo – pero ya hemos hablado de eso Rosalie – comento al instante de acercarse a ella para yo apartarme para darles un espacio y dirigirme a mi maletín que estaba puesto encima de la isla. – no es bueno que embauques a las personas mientras tocas temas emotivos

Rosalie chasqueo los dientes; ya que Edward revelo las intenciones de su hermana en unos segundos. Sabia de las habilidades de Rosalie pero nunca supe que tan efectivas podían ser, sonreí por lo traviesa y peligrosa que la pequeña rubia podía ser, una táctica elegantemente útil.

\- Buenos días Isabella – me dijo Edward en un tono que no supe reconocer

\- Edward – respondí asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Pero que ridículos – susurro Rosalie para voltear a verla y entornar los ojos

\- Niña Rosalie – entraba Sue en la cocina con el teléfono portátil en la mano – una llamada de Emmett para usted

\- ¿Emmett llamando al número de la casas? – se preguntó Edward

\- Es que deje cargando mi celular arriba – se excusó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombro – Gracias Sue lo tomo aquí

Ella contesto la llamada y Sue se retiró. Edward aprovecho esto para acercarse a mí. Su elegante postura y su buen vestir me distrajeron por unos segundos hasta que hablo.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – musito preocupado mientras me colocaba un mechón de mis cabellos detrás mi oreja

\- No – respondí apartándome un poco antes su contacto, no es que no quería pero es mejor acelerar el proceso de despedida – la verdad solo dormí algunas horas…

\- Es un alivio saber que no fui el único – mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundo, desvié la mirada porque no sabía que contestas a eso. – Hoy habrá varias cosas que acordar en la empresa…

\- Si, tienes que negociar con el señor Duncan – mencione cruzándome de brazos – trata de que el negocio no necesite de tanta inversión… recuerda que yo ya no voy a estar…

\- No digas eso – me objeto de inmediato. Lo vi con intensidad y el formo una línea con sus labios. Me quede en silencio y luego suspire – Bella, esta noche quiero hablar contigo… en un lugar donde estemos solos; por favor – musito para verme con intensidad – ¿Puedes?

\- No quiero hablar más del tema – susurre para no molestar a Rosalie con su entretenida llamada – mañana se acaba el contrato; yo me iré y eso es todo

\- Solo permíteme conversar de algunas cosas, si después de eso decides irte; entonces no te detendré – menciono lo último siendo sincero.

En cuanto le iba a responder, alguien se me adelanto con una voz llena de observación.

\- Ustedes deberían dejar de ser tan serios – comento de pronto Rosalie al dejar el teléfono en la isla – en serio, si pudiera cambiar la noche en que escuche a Jeremy decir aquello, lo haría – musito al llevar su plato al lavadero – y no lo digo por mí – comento para rápidamente hacer sus quehaceres – sino que ustedes estaban mejor sin que yo supiera

Ambos desviamos las miradas y ella solo soltó una leve risita. Con su fina elegancia al conducirse, se volteo para vernos al terminar.

\- Hasta me pregunto… ¿Te hubieras ido o Edward hubiera permitido que vayas? – se cuestionó para sí misma mientras pensaba en voz alta, se encogió de hombros al ver que nuestras reacciones fueron solo quedarnos callados - Pero bueno... Edward, Emmett me dijo que almorzaran con las personas que harán el negocio. Así que te sugiero que te adelantes para que puedas llegar rápido, y Bella también me pidió que revisaras tu correo constantemente

\- Claro – comentamos los dos mientras Sam entraba por la puerta

\- Señor buenos días, está todo listo. Están los ocho guardaespaldas que solicito incluyendo Tyler y yo, Solo falta usted.

\- Por supuesto – se acomodó la corbata y me vio ya que tenía la pregunta reflejada en el rostro, no, nada bueno que lleve tantos guardaespaldas consigo – las personas que conversaremos hoy son importantes. El almuerzo tratara de cosas de financieras, es mejor que vaya bien resguardado… - de pronto su postura cambio para verme con mayor intensidad - Sé que tienes que ir a la empresa pero trata de no quedarte mucho tiempo allá

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte intrigada porque no lo había visto algo inquieto, no es propio de él

\- Es que… solo quiero que estés bien – menciono lo último diciéndolo más para sí mismo – además al terminar con ellos yo volveré a la casa rápidamente y quisiera ver que este aquí también…

\- De acuerdo – arrastre las palabras para fruncir el ceño

\- Estarás con Demetri, Felix, Aron y Mike

\- ¿Tantos guardaespaldas Edward? – musite para verlo extrañada, tampoco es bueno que me mande a mí con todos ellos.

\- Si, por favor, solo hazme caso ¿Puedes? – me pregunto tomándome de la mano y acariciarlo un poco

\- Está bien – comente para pestañear un poco

Se acercó un poco y me dio un beso en la frente sintiendo su preocupación.

\- No vemos después, me adelantare para ir a la empresa

\- Ok, yo saldré en unos minutos después y Edward… - lo retuve para verlo rápidamente – Si, lo de hoy

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar su petición de conversar pero no, mi parte masoquista anhelaba más de lo que deseaba aquella charla. Suspire con algo de molestia.

\- Gracias – me sonrió, le conteste moviendo mi cabeza en forma de afirmación para ver como asentía y luego irse después de que hablara algo breve con Rosalie. Me mordí los labios, porque la angustia que traía había quedado un poco en mí. Algo ocurre pero no me quiere decir... seguro él tampoco tiene idea…

\- Así que nada de nada ¿No? – comento la pequeña una vez que cogió el teléfono portátil y salimos de la cocina

\- Solo es un reflejo de protección – musite algo seria porque no me gustaba hablar de eso

\- Claro protección… - arrastro las palabras con una sonrisa

La escolta militar se aproximó hacia a mí, una vez que mi pie pisara la recepción. Estaba serio y debidamente presentables.

\- Entonces ¿Almorzaremos las dos? – me preguntaba Rosalie mientras Demetri se acercó para tomar mi maletín, en el instante que Felix acercaba mis guantes de cuero y yo me los ponía

\- Claro pero ¿No te toca hoy ir con la organizadora de bodas? – comento al poner el teléfono en lugar correspondiente

\- Si y quiero ir contigo porque tú vas a hacer mi testigo de bodas… eres mi familia Bella – me dijo sonriente y poniendo esos ojitos cautivadores, suspire para cuando Aron me entregaba mi bufanda que en un solo movimiento me los puse

\- Está bien, al parecer tu hermano me dio el día libre, no quiere que este en la empresa así que técnicamente no dijo nada de estar afuera… - le sonreí mientras ella copiaba mi gesto y sacaba su celular para organizar la tarde en su agenda electrónica y Mike se acercaba con mis lentes de sol.

\- Señora Masen es mejor que se los ponga

\- Gracias Mike – comente para tomarlos y de pronto algo llamo mi atención. La mano con la que me entrego los lentes, hiso que la manga de su saco retrocediera un poco y saliera a flote un poco el reloj que tenía.

\- Qué lindo reloj – susurre en el instante que se volteaba a verme para colocar toda su atención

\- Si – comento rápidamente y bajaba el brazo una vez que sostuve mis lentes y me los colaba en la cabeza– fue un regalo de mi abuelo, el verano pasado

\- Ya veo, recuerdo familiar – musite para hacer un gesto recordando que a mí también me dejaron una herencia familiar

\- Si, señora – musito al dirigirse a la puerta – en cuanto mande nos iremos, señora Masen

\- Gracias Mike espérenme afuera.

Ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, yo me termine de acomodar y Rosalie guardaba su celular.

\- Entonces, ¿Te espero en casa? O ¿En el lugar donde está la organizadora?

\- Pues… - me interrumpí al sonido repentino del teléfono de la casa. Sue apareció con algo de apuro y contesto el teléfono contestando de la manera habitual – creo que mejor nos encontramos en… - dije mientras mi mirada se dirigía a Sue que la veía algo extraña – donde quedes con… - iba deslizar mi atención hacia Rosalie cuando voltee dos veces al ver que Sue traía un rostro pálido - ¿Ocurre algo Sue? – me adelante en preguntar porque no es normal verla preocupada…

\- Señora Masen – dijo una temblorosa Sue – tiene una llamada muy importante

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunte curiosa al acercarme a ella y colocar un mano en su brazo

\- El señor Cooper es urgente… - comento angustiada me tendió el teléfono y yo lo tome

Retrocedí un poco mi rostro con extrañez, me acerque el teléfono al oído y musite:

\- Señora Masen

\- Bella, tienes que venir rápido – decía un agitado Jeremy, escuchaba pasos como si estuviera corriendo

\- ¿Pero a dónde? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte poniéndome tensa y a la vez alarmada

\- Es Scott – musito apenas podía hablar

\- ¿Qué ocurre con tu hermano? – hable para capturar la incertidumbre de Rosalie

\- Ha despertado…

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer enormemente su paciencia, sus palabras de apoyo y que sigan a la expectativa de esta historia. Como saben, me aleje por varias semanas de los fics, por un motivo familiar. Hoy en día debo decirle que mi madre logro salir con éxito de la operación. Fueron las cinco horas más… duras y fuertes que he podido tener. Sin embargo a pesar que estaba sola en el hospital, sus palabras de aliento me hacían sentir que cada uno de ustedes, me acompañaba en esta travesía. Sin duda ha sido una prueba muy difícil de superar, pero todo salió bien y es el motivo real por el cual he retomado el fic. Muchas gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños que recibí el miércoles pasado, me sorprendieron gratamente debo decir. No tengo palabras para agradecer de todo corazón la gran espera de las actualizaciones. A pesar que sigo cuidando de mi madre, y ando viendo temas de la universidad, me doy el tiempito de retomar el fic con calma. Espero sinceramente que este capitulo les guste, y las apasione con más ahinqué la historia que ya está llegando a su desenlace… si yo tampoco quiero que llegue pero solo que cuatro capítulos más aproximadamente. Bueno espero seguir contando con su apoyo y constancia. Ahora si el capitulo de hoy es largo lo sé pero lleno de emoción que nos espera el próximo capitulo, ahora que Rosalie sabe todo, Edward y Bella han hablado directamente… y con Scott que acaba de despertar podremos saber ¿Quién hizo todo esto? las invito a leer el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios!_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Llego el instante de las dedicatorias pero este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes incluyendo al grupo de Facebook World of Mayito las invito a que nos busquen y se unan para poder compartir un poco mas de la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic- Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	18. SECUESTRO

**CAPITULO 17:**

\- Bella, ¿Crees que este bien? – musito Rosalie mientras yo sacaba mi celular para tratar de mandarle mensajes a Edward y Emmett. Decidí traer a la pequeña conmigo, que se quede en casa… no creo que hubiera sido buena idea. A cada paso que daba costaba creer que estábamos caminando con rapidez entre los pasadizo de la clínica para poder ver por fin a Scott… me sentía completamente anonada con la noticia pero a la vez sentía que este día iba a traer más de una sorpresa.

\- Esperemos que si – comente al dar vuelta al pasadizo, acompañada de la tropa militar. Al terminar la acción nos encontramos de frente con una llorosa Ariana y una aliviada señora Cooper, suspirando y tratando de contener toda los sentimientos que seguramente la embargaran en ese instante

\- Bella, Rosalie han venido – grito Ariana para abrazarnos mientras yo recibí el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

\- Hemos llegado lo más rápido posible – comente al soltarla y ver que el mensaje no se envió, iba a volver a escribir pero la señora Cooper ya estaba acercándose a nosotras. No podía dejar de ser gentil y tuve que bloquear el celular

\- Gracias por estar aquí – comento mostrando una sonrisa y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, capturando mi total atención.

\- No tiene de que… - sonrisa comprensiva – dígame Scott ¿Cómo está?

\- Ahorita lo están revisando pero en unos instantes más podremos verlo – decía Ariana al instante de pegarse a Rosalie, ya más calmada

\- ¡Bella! – decía Jeremy a mis espaldas, voltee y camine hacia el para abrazarlo con todas mi fuerzas – ha despertado, ha despertado

Estaba emocionado y sonriendo, se le escuchaba aliviado, feliz, consternado pero a la vez calmado porque se sentía que un peso de encima había sido retirado de sus hombros, me aparte lo necesario para verlo directamente.

\- Ariana me decía que solo tenemos que esperar a que el doctor salga

\- Si – suspiro para deslizar sus ojos hacia la puerta – al menos ya está de nuevo con nosotros, él se pondré bien, se recuperara y estará mejor

\- Claro que si – mencione al sonreírle de oreja a oreja – te dije que despertaría

Hable y como respuesta el asintió mientras lloraba un poco por la emoción que todo esto le produjo; contagiándome a mí también por el estado en que estábamos. Es un día dichoso, sin embargo algo me preocupaba… sus ojos me decían que faltaba algo más por decir; ¿Es que todos tenían que tener el ánimo de Edward? Misterioso.

\- ¿Tu estas bien? – pregunte con cautela

Miro hacia todos lados y se agacho un poco para susurrar tratando que los demás no oyeran

\- Ariana me comento algo que me dejo pensando…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – conteste del mismo modo moviendo mis cejas hacia arriba

\- Ella estaba cuando despertó repentinamente – se tomó una pausa – dice que lo primero que hablo fue, Ariana…cuidado Rafael… hablar con Edward, Bella…

\- ¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido – musite de pronto para verlo más intrigada aun

\- Lo sé; no me da ninguna buena espina esto

Tome aire por la boca para luego botarlo despacio, tratando de tomar una pausa y asimilar toda la situación. Mire para todos lados; sostuve mi bolso y musite:

\- Es mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas… tenemos que asegurarnos primero que este bien y luego podremos saber con mayor precisión lo que ocurrió…

\- Está bien – concluyo para verme con determinación.

\- Tenemos que sacar a tu madre de aquí para poder conversar – comentaba para ver a Rosalie hablar con ella y Ariana

\- Pues la única forma es que las tres puedan ir por algo… - menciono al aire

\- De acuerdo… ya se nos ocurrirá algo – le dije segundos antes que el doctor saliera de la habitación y nos diera la buena noticia que está estable y que podemos hablar con él pero poco es normal que este desorientado.

\- Jeremy es mejor que entre primero tu madre y Ariana con Rosalie quizás así se despeje un poco…

\- Ok – Jeremy persuadió para que entraran las tres excusándose que no es bueno que toda la familia estuviera de golpe, además el señor Cooper está en camino.

Las tres entraron y nosotros aguardamos en las sillas con la vigilancia de mis cuatro guardaespaldas. Apoye mi cabeza contra la pared, al estar sentada y cerraba mis ojos para poder relajarme pero es imposible con el movimiento de pierna que hacia Jeremy. Abrí los ojos con algo de molestia y musite:

\- ¿Es muy necesario que muevas de esa forma la pierna? – mi voz sonó algo ruda pero Jeremy no lo noto

\- Comprende, no es fácil con llevar tanta emoción además… Es necesario que estén ellos aquí – decía para comentar con extrañeza - ¿Algo paso con Edward?

\- Pues, esta algo tensionado el día de hoy… - comente para verlo de costado – quiere que no esté mucho en la oficina

\- El negocio con los inversionistas ¿No? – decía al apoyar sus codos en sus piernas – disculpa sino he sido una buena compañía o un buen trabajador…

\- Descuida – le coloque la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo – es normal que estés así… pero ahora ya debes estar más aliviado

\- Que este despierto es un gran alivio pero no descansare hasta saber quién hiso esto

\- Te entiendo… - musite mientras veía a mi guardaespaldas y mover la cabeza, detestaba que estuvieran muy cerca. Ellos se alejaron a una medida prudente – yo también busco eso ahora… la justicia para mis padres…

\- Algo de eso me comento Emmett – hablo preocupado – siento mucho no estar ahí para ti

\- Ya no hablemos de eso, estamos aquí viendo que tu hermano ya despertó y punto… - musite para darle mis ánimos

\- Si… bueno gracias por estar aquí, hermana… - dijo sonriendo de lado – Angeles no debe tardar…

\- Veo que te has llevado bien con ella – le comente para codearlo un poco

\- La verdad nos hemos frecuentado mucho – me sonrió algo avergonzado –pero con todo esto no he tenido cabeza para nada, sin embargo… no puedo negar que su presencia me ha ayudado, me acompaño en todo instante y una vez que le dijera la noticia, no dudo en venir hasta aquí

\- Entonces… tú y ella – le dije para que terminara la palabra

\- Si… pronto le propondré que este conmigo

\- Qué bueno Jeremy, te felicito – comente para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda

\- Tu contrato se acaba mañana – soltó de pronto para verme y buscar alguna respuesta en mis ojos

\- Si – conteste al retirar mi mano. ¿En serio tenía que hacérmelo recordar?; pensé

\- Ya acordaron como te vas a ir – dejo las palabras en el aire

\- Jeremy un paso a la vez – diplomática para este tema – al terminar con Scott podremos ver qué sucede

\- ¿Qué sucede? – se extrañó un poco pero no pregunto mas

Pasados unos veinte minutos entre que Jeremy se paraba y se sentaba mientras yo medicaba a verlo, las tres personas salieron comentando entre sí de la habitación del hijo menor de los Cooper. Tenían una sonrisa enorme, al menos Rosalie y la señora Cooper. Nosotros nos paramos de inmediato para poder hablar con ellas.

\- Jeremy es hora que veas a tu hermano, las chicas y yo iremos un rato a la cochera para traer algunas cosas del carro.

\- Pero puedes esperar aquí, en las sillas, que los guardaespaldas lo traigan – decía Jeremy a su madre queriendo que se quede

\- No te preocupes – decía Rosalie interrumpiendo extrañamente – además la señora Cooper sabe que necesita exactamente Scott que cualquier guardaespaldas pueda saber…

De pronto me vio a mí para intercambiar una ligera información, querían distraer a la señora Cooper, al menos por unos minutos alejarla.

\- Rosalie tiene razón Jeremy, solo yo sé que necesita tu hermano

\- Si tienes razón – comento, la señora sonriendo con un alivio contagiante, no es para menos su hijo a despertado y con ella su vida volvió a tener un alivio merecido – vamos chicas…

Se comenzaron adelantar; Rosalie apresuro el paso para ir hablando entretenidamente con la señora y note que Ariana se quedaba quietecita en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte con rapidez y poniendo un poco de autoridad

\- Scott me pidió hablar urgentemente con los dos… a solas… - musito con rapidez mientras veía que se alejaban la señora y su mejor amiga

\- Rosalie ¿Sabe algo? – le dije en susurro

\- No pero creo que entendió sutilmente que tenían que entrar – comento para soltar un suspiro

\- De acuerdo, ve con ellas – le dije para animarla que les diera el alcance antes que sospecharan de algo

Entramos con cautela a la habitación, para no causar pánico, por ello fue mejor que Jeremy entrara primero. Una vez que escuche la voz de Scott saludando a su hermano, entre detrás él para que no se alterara. Sin embargo, una vez me vio salir de la espalda de Jeremy el sonido que contralaba los latidos se disparó.

\- Bella, Bella – musito preocupado y queriéndose impulsar hacia adelante. Me aproxime rápidamente hacia él y Jeremy cerraba la puerta con rapidez.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo… ya estamos aquí – le trate de calmar pero casi es imposible, por más que coloque ambas manos en sus hombros para que retrocediera, no podía hacer que se tranquilizara.

\- Bella tienes que escucharme… tienes que escucharme… - comentaba preocupado y agitado. Todos los aparatos que estaban conectados a él no dejaban de sonar con fuerza

\- Está bien, pero primero tranquilízate por favor – su pulso no desaceleraba y yo acariciaba su cabeza para tratar calmarlo – si sigues así, lo único que harás es llamar a los doctores

\- Es que… tienes que tener cuidado – decía para tratar de tomar aire. Si, después de dos meses de estar quieto le costaba respirar con normalidad.

\- Hermano por favor despacio – se acercó para apaciguarlo por el otro lado – ya estamos aquí solo no te aceleres.

\- Escucha Scott sino te tranquilizas no podrás decirnos, no contamos con mucho tiempo, sobre todo si tú mismo mandaste a llamarnos – le interrumpí tratando de apelar a su lado lógico

\- Está bien – se tranquilizó poco pero sin duda su latidos seguían acelerados – tienes que saber que paso esa noche…

\- Cuéntame – comente para poder hacer un lado las sabanas para poder sentarme a un lado y sostener su mano con cuidado ya que tenía la endovenosa

Jeremy se aproximó hacia Scott para darle fortaleza, este suspiro y se tomó su tiempo para poder armar la oración.

\- Esa noche, estábamos bailando disfrutando de todo… - su voz sonaba como si narraba un historia de un sueño – nuestros amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor, riéndose y hablando con los invitados. Y estaba feliz y nervioso… porque en mi bolsillo tenía una cajita que su interior había algo especial para Ariana… - decía mientras pestañaba tratando de recordar pero su rostro se volvió melancólico – Sin embargo, eso no iba ser… yo me encamine para tomar una copa de uno de los mozos que pasaba con las bandejas, no estaba tan lejos entonces al acercarme note algo extraño en uno de ellos. Desde lejos pude ver que uno de ellos sacaba algo y se dirigía a la sala… cuando me iba acerca se escuchó el primer dispuso en el jardín. Aturdido y preocupado mi primer pensamiento fue Ariana. Corrí lo más rápido para llegar a ella, y todo paso muy rápido. Emmett trato de tomar a Ariana por el brazo pero alguien lo empujo entonces, yo la tome de la mano porque vi que todos estaban saliendo agachados. Quería seguir a nuestros amigos pero la gente no nos dejaban pasar. No lo pensé mucho y la dirigí al saloncito en ese instante se escuchó el segundo disparo al aire en la sala que acabamos irnos

Su pulso se disparó con rapidez, podía ver su rostro de preocupación y angustia y entonces hablo muy rápido todo. O vi que Rafael

\- Yo deje Ariana detrás del sillón grande, hice que agachara para que se resguardara, me iba aparar y ella me jalo de la mano. Me pedía que no me vaya pero tenía que ayudar a esas personas Bella – me miro directamente a los ojos – fue entonces que le asegure que volvería. Me pare y salí del escondite. Di dos pasos hacia afuera y de pronto uno de los meseros me ataco

Jeremy se tensó pero trataba de controlar su emoción. Sí, hay emociones que siguen a flor de piel.

\- Peleamos un poco pero no pude más porque algún me empujo, fue entonces que perdí el equilibrio y caí. Aprovecho en golpearme y ya no pude defenderme, note que uno de ellos se iba a dirigir al escondite de Ariana...

Scott tomo aire y de pronto comenzó alterarse más, soltando todo de porrazo.

\- Entonces tome una botella que estaba regada en el suelo empuje encima al que me estaba golpeando – de pronto comencé a recordar las imágenes de esa noche, sumado a las imágenes que mande analizar entonces supe que algo no concedían. Me tense - y le tire la botella impactando contra él y rompiéndose pero en ese instante me cogieron en el hombro y al voltearme me dieron un golpe en la cara y muy fuerte… entonces al caer vi… a…

Su pulso se alteró un poco más y me apretó más la mano.

\- ¿A quién viste? – me interrumpió Jeremy con algo de exigencia

\- A Rafael…

Su nombre es lo que menos pensé oír. ¿Rafael? ¿Estamos hablando de nuestro amigo Rafael?

\- Recuerdo que gire a la izquierda porque no estaba con la certeza de que me había visto pero… por sus actitudes y las miradas que intercambia conmigo y mi agresor, me indica que sí. Pensé que estaba atónito por lo que veía

La información que nos estaba proporcionando me parecía extraña. Claro que yo tampoco supe dónde estaba cada uno de nuestros allegados pero, si Rafael… estaba cerca de Scott ¿Por qué no fue a socorrerlo? No sé qué tan posible puede quedarse atónico

\- Entonces sentí como alguien me tomaba del saco y me jala, mi espalda se quedó extendida yo estire mi mano hacia Rafael pero él no reaccionaba entonces sentí la punta de una pistola y escuche que brevemente alguien musito: Banks y de alguien cercano…

Mi cuerpo se quedó atónico por las cosas que decía Scott no sin antes pararme automáticamente y retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás lo veía perpleja y si no es por Jeremy probablemente no salía de asombro.

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso escuchaste? O ¿Recordaste?

Pregunto Jeremy mientras traía la mirada perdida y recordando toda la información. Imposible, Banks es el autor de todo esto. De eso no hay dudas.

\- Si estoy muy seguro, lastimosamente muy seguro, además Rafael estaba ahí… el no vio con exactitud a la persona que me disparo pero me vio a mi…

\- Jeremy – comente para tratar de corroborar esta información. Mi voz salió más ruda de lo necesario.

Vamos Jeremy dime que no es cierto, pensé

\- Fue Rafael quien nos dijo dónde estaba Scott… pero nunca nos dijo como lo supo solo que paso por ahí

Estaba por preguntar algunas cosas más pero el sonido de mi celular se me adelanto. Lo saque de inmediato algo temblorosa por toda la información, retrocedí un poco mientras Jeremy calmaba los latidos de Scott, que seguía asegurando la información que me decía. Yo me puse a revisar con rapidez el celular. En la pantalla salía el correo que estaba esperando con copia a Emmett. Sin pensarlo apreté el mensaje y se abrió la aplicación.

"Señores Brandon y Masen:

La información que nos solito investigar, esta alteradas. Las imágenes que hemos revisado no coinciden en lo absoluto, pero es por un detalle diminuto. Han querido ocultar un objeto o hasta inclusive la intervención de algo más que no podemos asegurar por ahora. Si esta información lo tiene la policía entonces podemos suponer dos cosas, que tiene le entregaron información falsa o lo que es peor la policía está involucrada en esto. Por otra parte, el reloj son las personas contadas las que cuentan con ello. Al parecer en Seattle hay tres cadenas de distribuidoras pero una ha sido visitada con más frecuencia para un pedido significativo. Entre la lista de clientes, figuran Banks, Duncan entre otros multimillonarios pero mi fuente me dice que solo Banks fue que pidió ocho reloj hace solo unas semanas. Le costó mucho dinero porque su venta es exclusiva, ya que se hace solo por pedido. Están justificados contando con los que estuvieron involucrados, salvo de uno. Espero le sirva la información"

No puede ser, pensé mientras alzaba la vista.

El mensaje seguía teniendo más información pero con eso me bastaba. Retrocedí varios pasos mientras Jeremy seguía calmando a su hermano. Yo no lo pensé más, está claro quien estuvo detrás de todo esto. Con un CARAJO, estaba molesta, terriblemente molesta. Me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación tirando la puerta con fuerza y con extremada preocupación no le tomo a Jeremy mucho para poder ir atrás mío.

\- Bella, Bella, espera quieres – me decía alzando la voz pero me daba igual.

\- Quiero que todos estén resguardados… - musite al estar cerca a mis guardaespaldas - Demetri y Felix ustedes quédense aquí, nadie puede entrar a esta habitación, todos tienen que entrar con pase identificación. No quiero, repito, no quiero a nadie dentro sin identificación

\- Señora ¿Qué ocurre? – musito con mucha preocupación Demetri

Tenía el rostro desencajado, es probable para que Demetri se atreviera a preguntarme

\- Algo sumamente riesgoso, necesito que resguarden a todos aquí. Busquen la manera de sacarlos, sin llamar la atención

\- Pero la señorita Rosalie tiene a sus guardaespaldas aquí, ¿Si es riesgoso no es mejor que vayamos con usted? – me decía para tratar de convencerme pero eso no iba a pasar, ya debe saberlo

\- Confió solo en ustedes para cuidar a Rosalie y los demás, esperen que llegue el señor Cooper y se van, es una orden – musite determinante para verlos con la suficiente fuerza para hacer respetar.

Ellos asintieron, ya que más no podían hacer salvo acatar la orden.

\- ¿Bella que haces? – me decía Jeremy al acercase a mí para mirar rápidamente a mis guardaespaldas que comenzaban a obedecer

\- Si Banks está detrás de esto y se entera que Scott está vivo, volverán por él es el único testigo clave que tienen – musite al ver mi teléfono y marcar a Emmett

\- ¿Pero qué harás tú? – preguntaba sin entender, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- Avisar a Edward y Emmett desde luego

\- ¿Crees que alguien más tenga que ver? – me decía con ojos de desconcierto

\- Yo la verdad creo que Banks está tratando de involucrar a todos

\- Si también pienso igual – comento Jeremy preocupado

\- Pero… no sé qué tan metido estén los Duncan en los documentos de ahora, no tengo la certeza con cuanto pueden ayudar. Es decir, he leído el contrato pero de esta asociación también está involucrado Banks, sabía que metería sus narices en este asunto, es mejor que no firmen ningún contrato, si Rafael no puede ayudar por completo quizás Banks quiere hacerle un jugada

\- Dudas de todos – de pronto musito para verme sorprendido

\- No, claro que no – comente rápidamente mientras volvía a marcar el celular de Emmett porque no contestaba – Solo que es mucha información, Rafael vio a Scott porque no fue ayudarlo

\- Rafael conoce de años a Edward, a Emmett a todos nosotros quizás iba ayudar a Scott pero se quedó inmóvil – se decía a sí mismo para convencerse

\- Lo sé – dije firme – están tratando de despistarnos para poder separar a Edward de todos. – decía mientras avanzaba a la puerta acompañada de Mike y Aron – por favor saca a tu hermano de aquí, llévalo a otro lado trasládalo a mi casa. Que todos están ahí, resguardados – de pronto vi el celular y con furia colgué - ¡CARAJO! NO CONTESTAN, Mike que mi carro este afuera.

\- Si señora – me decía al adelantarse y de pronto nos chocamos con la señora Cooper, Ariana y Rosalie

\- ¿Se van? – me preguntaba la señora Cooper mientras Jeremy tomaba las cosas que cargaba su madre

\- Hubo urgencia que atender.

Modula tu voz, tu seriedad no debe aparecer, Bella.

Las miradas de Ariana y Rosalie no se hicieron esperar. De pronto Jeremy distrajo a su mama y con ayuda de Ariana la llevaron de vuelta al cuarto de Scott. Estaba por irme pero la voz de Rosalie me hizo detenerme.

\- Bien ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspire, no quería preocuparla pero prometí no hacer nada sin que no supiera, además sus ojos me transmitían lo mismo.

\- Tenemos a la persona que estuvo detrás del atentado de la casa, como también el que quiso desaparecer a Scott… pero hay algo con que no contamos, quieren involucrar a cualquiera en esto.

\- NO… PUEDE… SER – me decía retrocediendo algunos pasos

\- Relájate, es evidente que encontraremos a quien quiere culpar o a quien lo está ayudando

\- ¿Pero ahora que pasara? – me decía al pestañar y sentirse confundida

\- Voy hablar con tu hermano a detener toda esta situación – le decía mientras Mike me esperaba con Aron en la puerta de salida – tengo las pruebas necesarias para encerrar a Banks pero tengo que llegar antes que firmen…

\- Quiero ir contigo

\- No – le conteste de inmediato para verla a los ojos y sostenerla por los brazos – esto es peligroso, si se trata de Banks lo es más. Además, te necesito aquí. Ayuda a Jeremy trasladarse con su hermano, con todos a nuestra casa. Ya sabes que nadie más sepa el camino una vez que llegues me llamas. ¿Está bien? – le dije con fuerza para verla con intensidad

\- Si… - respondió para pestañear varias veces y luego tomar con conciencia de la posición que estaba y la que nos encontrábamos

\- Cuídate, sigue siempre a Demetri y a Felix, haz caso a todo lo que te digan. Ahora ve con ellos, y trata de disimular tu preocupación

\- Sí, Bella… - su determinación hizo que confiara más en ella

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas para luego soltarla y salir de inmediato del hospital. Rosalie es fuerte, su hermano y yo la preparamos para manejar cosas así. Tenía el celular en la mano para cuando note que mi carro estaba con la puerta del piloto abierta para mí. Bajaba las escaleras dando indicaciones por todos lados. Los guardaespaldas de Rosalie entraron para poder resguardarla mientras que yo caminaba apretando el paso hacia mi auto. Es mejor que maneje sola, con toda esta tensión, ni la destreza de Aron al volante podría llevarme a la velocidad que quería. Coloque el bluetooth del celular y comencé alternar las llamadas entre Emmett y Edward, pero nada. Ninguno contestaba.

\- ¡QUE CARAJOS PASA! – musitaba mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza y ponía quinta – Es una emergencia y ninguno de estos contesta

Voltee el carro en la esquina, haciendo que este girara a la derecha. Aprendí a conocer las calles de Seattle muy bien pero aun así semáforos, avenidas, callejones casi todo impedían que llegara a la empresa a tiempo. Manejaba cual competencia de carrera notaba de Aron podía seguirme pero a veces le dificultaba, suspiraba con fuerza porque son varias las cosas a nuestro favor para mostrar de un vez por todas que Banks está detrás de todo esto y encerrarlo… pero no creo que estaba solo, seguro Black tiene que ser parte de su plan. Estúpidos, que ganas de golpearlos hasta que no puedan ser reconocidos. Marque una vez más el teléfono de Emmett, al instante que muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente. Hoy se tenía que acabar la angustia de los Masen para siempre, así significara que mi contrato se anticipara y me tendría que ir antes. El semáforo, y la voz de Emmett por el teléfono me hicieron reaccionar de golpe.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- EMMETT CON UN CARAJO, ¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTABAN EL TELEFONO?

\- Bella pero sabes que estábamos en pleno almuerzo en el restaurante – decía hablando bajo

\- ¿Y CREES QUE LLAMO PARA IMPORTUNAR? – le gritaba por el teléfono mientras volvía a poner en marcha el carro

\- No se trata de eso – decía para excusarse pero ahora no

\- Bueno, eso es lo de menos, Emmett escúchame con mucha atención – decía para seguir atenta al volante – Evita que Edward firme los papeles, y salgan de ahí lo más rápido que puedan

\- Bella cálmate, nosotros estamos por salir, Edward no iba a firmar los papeles aquí sino en la oficina. Así que puedes relajarte – decía con paciencia usando su estúpida voz de controlar la situación se comenzaba a escuchar ruido en su alrededor

\- Es que no lo entiendes – decía mientras esquivaba autos lentos que estaban a mi alrededor – ¿Has leído el mensaje que envió tu investigador?

\- No me he dado cuenta que me había llegado un correo – musito en tono de no comprender

\- Pues, ya sé quien forma parte de todo esto

En el instante que empezaba comentarle todo, se comenzó a escuchar un ruido molesto.

\- ¿Alo? ¿Bella? – lograba escuchar apenas por parte de Emmett

\- Emmett ¿Me escuchas? – alce la voz en el auto mientras seguía evadiendo los carros - ¡EMMETT SOLO SALGAN DE AHÍ! ¡SACA EDWARD DE ESE LUGAR VAYAN A LA EMPRESA!

\- ¿Per… que…? – las palabras de Emmett no lograban completarse. Fue entonces que empecé a sentir la desesperación

\- SALGAN DE AHÍ

\- ¿Qué… dices? – solo se podía escuchar palabras y artículos

De pronto se cortó la llamada, golpee el volante con frustración. Frene en cuanto note que el semáforo se puso en rojo. Tenía que buscar algún atajo más. Analice las calles y comencé a ver el mapa en mi cabeza, fue entonces donde recordé un camino que me llevaría más rápido hacia Edward y Emmett. Ahora estaba en mis manos cuidar de ellos, protegerlos y lo iba a ser.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD

\- ¿Ocurre algo Emmett? – le decía bajo mientras caminábamos al sótano con las personas de las reuniones

\- Bella, estaba llamándonos, tiene que decirnos algo importante – me decía mientras se encontraba algo nervioso y preocupado

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunte con extrañeza

\- Sí, es que ayer me mando investigar algunas cosas que nos fijamos de los documentos de Jeremy, bueno ella, y ahora que tenemos los resultados podemos culpar directamente de todo sobre nuestra situación.

\- ¿Ayer? ¿Pero qué dices, no entiendo? – musitaba con algo de enojo – No te vi en la casa

\- Fui a visitarla después que me dijiste que no contestaba el teléfono – me respondió en el instante que yo le brindaba mi maleta a Sam y este lo recogía para poder abrir la puerta del auto – me preocupe por ella y bueno fui a verla

\- Entonces por eso ella ha tenido ese comportamiento – susurre apretando los dientes con amargura

\- ¿Pero de que estas hablando? – pregunto desentendiendo el tema

\- Es una historia larga que contar Emmett – le dije para esperar a los inversionistas y a los demás que estuvieron el almuerzo con las negociaciones – pero bueno entonces ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunte para revisar el celular y note que tenía varias llamadas perdidas

\- No logre escuchar lo que me decía, estábamos bajando por el ascensor – dijo mientras me veía con algo de preocupación – pero estaba alterada, antes de cortar la comunicación me pedía que no firmaras nada.

\- ¿Por qué? Bueno Ella vio los documentos no estaba segura – me dijo a mismo recordando sus actitudes

\- Si pero algo la altero

\- Con un carajo – gruñí bajo - ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo dijo, pero es probable que vaya a la oficina

\- Ok, haremos una parada por allá – comente al ver como los demás inversionistas se iban en sus autos a continuar la reunión

Emmett entro primero para luego entrar, comencé a mandar mensaje masivo para comunicar que yo me atrasaría un poco para poder ver algo en oficina. Bella y Emmett me ocultaban algo, no sabía que la tenia de ese modo pero al llegar exagere que me lo digan de una vez.

\- Señor – me decía Sam – al estar en el volante mientras salíamos del restaurante

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me informaron que la señora Masen está por llegar a la empresa – decía mientras Tyler estaba en el copiloto

\- Perfecto, nos encaminaremos para allá

Si a Bella le ocurría algo, es porque se entere de un tema muy importante tan delicado que no se podía hablar por teléfono. Mis suspiros enojados se hacían presente en el auto. Emmett no despegaba los ojos de su celular y este gesto molestaba más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Qué tanto lees? – musite con fastidio para llamar su atención

\- Creo que tienes que leer esto – comento para mostrarme el celular

Me mostro un correo que en el asunto decía TEMA SWAN. Lo tome con rapidez para poder leerlo. Entones los ojos comenzaron abrirse por el asombro de lo que leía, intercambiaba mirada con Emmett. Esta información en definitiva es sumamente importante. No es necesario que leyera todo para cuando de mi boca salió más que una orden, una exigencia.

\- Sam, hay que llegar pero YA – grite la última palabra

\- No hagas un escándalo de esto – me interrumpió Emmett – hay que tocar el tema con suavidad

\- Entonces, no lo sabe – musite para apretar la mano

\- No, es un tema que he manejado aparte, ella me pidió que buscara algo sobre su familia… esto me acaba de llegar recién también al igual que otro tema más que te diremos los dos después

\- Temas, información, estoy harto de todo esto. – comente para golpear el asiento – suficiente no quiero más de esto. Hablaremos de esto con suma delicadeza con Bella y luego nos iremos de aquí.

\- Espera ¿De que estas hablando Edward? – musito sin entender ninguna palabra

\- Ya te enteraras – logre musitar para luego quedarme callado y devolverle el teléfono.

Es hora de que tanto los Masen como los Swan estemos tranquilos. La única solución es que nos vayamos de aquí. Al solucionar todo, nos iremos y eso incluye a Bella, me importan un carajo el contrato, así termine o no, ella se va a ir con nosotros.

POV BELLA

\- Es que no hay nadie cuidando este piso – comente al aire al fijarme que había llegado para la hora del almuerzo notando la hora en mi celular que no lo soltaba – los guardaespaldas de respaldo deberían estar aquí.

Pase por la recepción y el pasadizo grande mientras dejaba atrás a Mike y Aron. En cuanto llegue me puse en marcha al ascensor sin esperar a nadie. Tenía que ver a Edward y Emmett primero para poder hablar del tema del contrato. Hoy nadie está seguro, no después de lo que me entere. Mis tacos retumbaban en todo el piso, y sentí algo extraño al colocar mi mano en la manija de la puerta. Suspire y sin pensar entre en la gris oficina de Masen. No vi nada más que no fuese la computadora, me aproxime a esta y la gire con el teclado, si quería hablar del tema entonces tendría que imprimir el documento. Comencé a colocar la contraseña, y espere algunos instantes para que cargara. Mis dedos golpeaban el escritorio formando un sonido de espera. Este cargaba lento, algo muy inusual en el sistema de Enterprise Masen. Me fijaba en el reloj de muñeca que Jeremy me había regalado, ellos ya deberían estar llegando. Unos minutos más, hasta que me dio el acceso y en cuanto iba abrir mi correo, note la foto que nos tomaron en el picnic. Por unos segundos, ese día llego a mi mente rápidamente, haciéndome sentir tantas cosas pero no es el instante. Con mis fuerzas, busque el icono del correo, sin dejar de ver por completo la imagen de fondo, pensando ¿Porque lo tenía? Moví mi cabeza para despejarme y al encontrarlo puse mi usuario y contraseña pero de pronto una pantalla alterna apareció. Me pare recta y entonces escuche que alguien le quitaba el seguro de algo. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por completo, pase saliva ruidosamente pero no me iba a dejar amilanar. Enfrentare a quien estuviera haciendo esta cobardía. Con mucha paciencia gire y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? – comente viendo a un guardaespaldas que estaba apuntándome pero mi pregunta iba dirigida a la segunda persona, que estaba en las sombras y que apenas lo vi, salía de su escondite, lentamente como si tuviera todas las de ganar. - ¿Quién te dejo entrar, James?

Se colocó al costado de la persona que me apuntaba y me veía desafiante, ganador hasta presuntuoso de mi posición o de toda la operación.

\- En serio ¿No te asustas teniendo un arma en tu rostro, señora Masen? O Debo decir ¿Señorita Swan? – comentaba con su estúpida sonrisa mientras mi rostro delataba mi sorpresa

\- No sé de qué estás hablando

Mierda, lo sabe. Él lo sabe. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Vas a negar a tu familia, Isabella? – me decía mientras se acercaba un poco más para ponerse casi al frente pero al instante retrocedí – tranquila no te hare daño, al menos yo no.

\- Así quisieras, no podrías hacerme daño. Sé cómo defenderme pero responde ¿Cómo entraste aquí, imbécil? – hable fuerte haciéndome respetar. Si estaba asustada pero mi cabeza estaba concentrada en que cualquier instante llegaría Edward y Emmett empeorando la situación

\- Señora Masen, ¿Pero qué boquita? – musito alguien a mis espaldas una voz que me dejaría paralizada al solo reconocerlo

Voltee rápidamente y me fije que la ventana que se abrió fue un video llamado. Estaba de una pieza al ver que es nada más que el estúpido de Banks…

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunte con exigencia y enfado – ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- Estas en una posición que sabes, no te conviene exigir – decía al ver a su guardaespaldas que me seguía apuntando con su pistola – pero aceleremos esto señora Masen

\- ¿Qué quieres? – comentaba mientras bajaba las manos y aproveche las mangas de mi saco cubrían casi hasta mis dedos donde sujetaba mi celular. Apretaba con rapidez el marcado rápido en el celular sin que se dieran cuenta, fuese quien fuese que llamaba sabía que contestarían – No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos

\- Increíble Isabella – me dijo para sonreír con fastidio - estas en aprietos y no quieres mostrar respeto bueno a mí tampoco me gusta perder el tiempo, quiero que no interfieras en el documento que va firmar Edward – musito poniendo sus codos encime de su escritorio

\- En esta empresa hay muchos negocios, Banks – comente para verlo y cambiar de postura para deslizar mi mano hacia mi bolsillo y soltar el celular ahí – hay varios documentos que vemos

\- Isabella, si hay algo que aprendí es que no eres tonta. Sabes que hay un documento de mucha inversión, NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS – comento serio y sombrío

\- ¿No meterme? ¿Tienes idea con quien estás hablando? – le dije desafiante – Soy la esposa de quien maneja esta empresa y con todo esto puedo hacer que pierdas millones

\- No hay pruebas, nunca las hay – dijo riéndose un poco – por cierto ya sé que tienes documentos muy importante para mí, que te han llegado hoy por la mañana ¿No es así? – musito enarcando una ceja

\- ¿Qué información? – dije pero la voz no me salió tan clara como ahora

\- Isabella, no eres la única que tiene contactos – me decía para apoyar toda su espalda en su silla – Sé que tienes pruebas contra mí, da gracias que no fue necesario lastimar al informante de Emmett Brandon, basto con un par de miles de dólares a su asistente que soltara toda la documentación necesario. Esos archivos ya están desaparecidos pero sé que quedo una copia en tu correo electrónico.

\- ¿Así que este es el nivel de cobardía que tienes? – comente para dar un paso adelante – tienes que mandar hacer tu trabajo a otros

\- No soy cobarde – dijo cerrando sus dientes – solo tengo más astucia que tú, tener contactos no me hace cobarde

\- Pero mandar hacer tu trabajo, sí que lo es – comente para apoyarme en el escritorio con ambas manos y ver la pantalla directamente – no te tengo miedo Banks

\- No interfieras Isabella – comento apretando los dientes

\- Tanto que me conoces según tú, y ¿Hasta ahora no sabes que no funciono con amenazas? – le dije para enarcarle una ceja

\- Quizás tu no pero que tal ¿Edward? O ¿Rosalie? – musito en ese instante me pare derecha sin dejar de verlo – vaya como cambio tu rostro

\- Benjamin, el problema es ¿Porque? – musite para entornar los ojos – ¿Tanto te cuesta que los demás triunfen y tú no? ¿Tenías que meterte con los Masen, solo para robarles con artimañas y negocios estúpidos? ¿No te das cuenta que patético eres? Y sobre todo al juntarte con – voltee para ver al incompetente de James – imbéciles ¿Que pueden perjudicar tu trabajo?

\- En serio ¿Eso crees? – rio con verdadero humor – tengo personas muy capaces a mi servicios, algunas personas pagadas y otras no tanto – musito para deslizar su cabeza hacia un lado de la pantalla – yo voltee para la dirección que estaban dirigiendo sus ojos.

De pronto vi como Mike y Aron entraron con la seriedad que acostumbraban hasta que se percataron de toda la situación. En un segundo ambos sacaron sus pistolas pero no todos estaban apuntado a James o al guardaespaldas. El asombro y la decepción cruzo por mis ojos en cuanto vi la cantidad de armas que me estaban apuntando. Caminaba con seguridad y desinteresado de todo mientras le enviaba una mirada envenenada.

\- Buenas tardes señora Masen ¿Cómo está hoy?

\- Al parecer algo perpleja pero es de esperarse, Aron – comente ácidamente su nombre mientras Mike solo atinaba a seguir apuntando con su arma

\- ¿De esperarse? ¿Jamás admitirá que se equivocó? – hablo con voz burlona para luego ver a Mike y decir – ya baja el arma, sabes que no podrás hacer nada con esa estúpida pistola

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – musito enojado y frustrado Mike sin dejar de apuntarlo - ¿Por qué te uniste a estos?

\- La paga Mike – comento suelto de huesos – me pagaran bien y no tendré responsabilidades

\- La señora confiaba en ti, todo te tratamos como si fueras de la familia – las gotas de sudor por la presión que traía Mike, mostraban la gran tensión que sentía por todas las cosas que estaban pasando

\- No lo hagas más complicado Mike, baja el arma – grito para luego apuntarle a él

\- Mi trabajo es defender a la señora Masen – musito trasladando todas sus fuerzas y su ímpetu a la pistola que tomaba entre sus manos – ellos confían en mí, no dejare mi puesto

\- Como digas – se encogió de hombros Aron y quito con rapidez el seguro de la pistola

\- En serio ¿A esto vas a llegar? No tienes por qué lastimarlo si lo que buscan es a mí – hable para llamar su atención

\- Tiene razón – musito confiado – pero si él no quiere obedecer

\- Mike – comente para verlo y mover la cabeza para que bajara el arma

\- Pero señora… - dijo apuntando con más ahinqué

\- No deseo que una vida acaba aquí – comente con determinación para luego aprisionar un poco más el arma pero me vio. Suspiro con enojo y bajo el arma para agacharse, con enojo lo tiro al suelo

\- Esto no acabara aquí Aron – amenazo Mike para ponerse a mi lado

\- Solo cállate – comento para luego recoger el arma y guárdaselo

\- ¿Ves que tengo a mi poder todas las personas que quiero? – comentaba el estúpido de Benjamin

\- No sé cómo puedes sentirte bien después de ver los límites de tu cobardía – aparente los dientes porque no estaba en todas las de perder y eso es algo que no me gusta admitir

\- ¿Limites? ¿Crees que los tengo? – hablo para verme con detenimiento – no Bella, si hay algo que no está en mi vocabulario es limite

Entorne los ojos para tratar de entender la segunda intención de sus palabras pero no fue necesario preguntar. A los pocos segundos alguien abrió la puerta y su rostro mostro el asombro que mostraba la situación.

\- Pero…

\- Corre – le grite sin pensar para que nadie pudiera herirlo pero su reacción de quedarse quieto me dejo confundida, solo veía a todos hasta que se detuvo a ver la video llamada – corre Rafael

\- No te malgastes Isabella – pronuncio Benjamin atrayendo mi atención para luego escuchar que alguien cerraba la puerta

\- Isabella – hablo con una voz temblorosa Rafael mientras se acercaba un poco a mí – ¿Te lastimaron?

\- No – respondí en cuanto llego a mí pero me parecía raro que no le apuntaban – pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Me refiero porque no estas con Edward y Emmett? ¿No estabas en la reunión?

\- No me tocaba estar con ellos – comento para agachar la cabeza

\- Pero ¿No ibas asesorar a Edward con el último reporte? – le pregunte para tratar que me viera

\- Isabella – se acomodó Benjamin viéndome divertido la situación – dijiste que tenía limites pues, no. No lo tengo. El hacer caer a Edward no es algo fácil, pensé que golpeando lo suficiente podía caer pero el hombre es más fuerte que un roble. El daño con Rosalie al parecer no lo movió mucho para doblegarlo, el golpe para quitarle un poco de su empresa, solo hizo que se fortaleciera… entonces entendí que necesitaba un golpe más certero pero no con él sino con las personas de su entorno. Después que volví a Seattle, Edward tenía la herramienta que necesitaba, una esposa. Conociendo su carácter es imposible que alguien lo amara, así que engatuso a cualquier pobre, o sea tú, y ¡Listo! De la noche a la mañana tuvo esposa. Al parecer con esto imposibilitaba que hiciera algo más pero no. Esto solo me hizo ver un punto débil que no considero. Isabella, de alguna manera estamos relacionados claro al inicio no conocía del porque pero después sí. – musitaba mientras se movía en su silla giratoria y yo analizaba cada palabra que decía – y al tu desconocerlo tenía más a mi favor… entonces, ahora podrás responder… ¿Quién crees que puso la bala dentro del joyero de tu madre?

De pronto mi cabeza comenzó a recopilar cada imagen, cada suceso que ha venido desarrollándose y que nunca tuvo una explicación.

\- ¿Quién hizo que tu carro en ese preciso instante fallara los frenos?

Es tarde lluviosa, en la que Edward por poco sale a buscarme con arma en mano.

\- Seguro debes acordarte esa noche, en la cual encontraste una delicada caja donde estaba el escudo de tu familia, encontrando tanta desdicha… ¿Quién crees que lo puso ahí? – en ese instante dio varios pasos adelante con todo el coraje que tenía pero Rafael me detuvo por el brazo haciéndome frenar

Recordé que ese día tan doloroso para mí. Me vieron en mi estado más vulnerable y lo deteste.

\- Y para terminar… ¿Cómo paso los infiltrados en la fiesta de Rosalie? – comenzó a ver a Aron – o ¿Cómo supusimos en qué dirección se iba a encontrar cada persona para poder lastimarlo? Atentados y más atentados pero sin ninguna explicación.

Las cosas que decía comenzar a tener ilación sobre todo porque Emmett sospechaba de una persona que estaba en la casa. Entorne los ojos para seguir sacando deducciones hasta que Benjamin hablo de nuevo para hacerme ver que tenía la respuesta.

\- Tenía que tener a un aliado cerca, uno que no sospecharan, uno que pudiera estar cerca en todo instante, que tenga accesos todos los lugares… de una oficina resguardada…. De una casa vigilada…

Di algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras veía a Benjamin dirigir su atención hacia otra persona que conocía bien. Estuvo a nuestro lado todo el tiempo, siendo un buen amigo, presencio todo, sabía lo del plan… mi cabeza se despejo en cuanto Banks, hablo:

\- Entonces ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Quién puede ser un buen aliado?

Me sentía quieta, solo podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Negaba que fue verdad. Lo quería negar por completo, hasta que se prenuncio. Voltee inmediatamente ignorando a Benjamin, llevaba meses guardando mis reacciones para que estas no me delataran en instante cruciales, y solo me tomo un segundo desechar esto para enfrentarme a la que se avecinaba. Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, su mirada mostraba desorientación.

\- No puedes… no puedes ser tu… Dime que no tienes… nada que ver… - le decía mientras lo veía atónita y pestañeando varias veces para tratar de entender de lo que sucedida… ¿En qué instante paso? … ¿Por qué hizo aquello? – dime por favor que…

\- Lo siento – fue suficiente para mi mientras unas lágrimas salían como respuesta

\- Todos… todos confiaban en ti – le dije mientras caminaba hacia él enérgica viendo a la poca cosas que tenía en frente y con ganas de querer desquitarme por engañar a mi familia – tú lo sabias... nos expusiste y no te importo – le dije para empujarlo – sabias que nos iban a ser daño y no dijiste nada – le dije mientras avanzaba hacia él y lo empujaba más y el retrocedía

\- Escúchame… tienes que escucharme – decía al instante de tratar de coger mis manos pero yo se los impedía

\- Estabas al tanto de todo y nos diste la espalda – termine por empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas - ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? – sin importar la situación en que estaba, sin importar la pístala que estaba por definir si vivía o no, con todas mis fuerzas mi mano estampo en su rostro que el sonido inundo toda la oficina creando un breve silencio.

\- Qué lindo espectáculo – comento Benjamin – Listo, denle una advertencia

\- Si señor – comento Aron para caminar hacia mi

\- Definitivamente no – grito Mike que se abalanzo pero el estúpido de Aron hábilmente lo bloqueo golpeándole con la base de la pistola en la nuca, noqueándolo mientras yo corría hacía él.

Lo moví un poco, estaba inconsciente por más que lo llamara este no reaccionaba. Mi respiración estaba agitada, me sentía hecha una roca por lo tensa que estaba, no podía creer la situación en que estábamos. Todo esto se pudo evitar, si hubiera sido más observadora.

\- Ya levántate – musito Aron guardando su pistola para sostenerme del brazo y ponerme sobre mis pies.

\- ¿Colaboraras? – hablo por ultimo Benjamin

\- ¿Tengo el rostro de colaborar? – dije gruñendo

\- Siendo el caso, chicos ya saben que hacer – hablo Banks y al segundo siguiente se apagó la pantalla por completo. Las tres personas que me tenía custodiada comenzaron acercarse, el guardaespaldas que tenía apuntándome con la pistola se acercó primero pero yo me adelante. Le propine un golpe en la mano y la pistola cayó al suelo, aproveche para empujar al chico y en el instante que iba a coger el arma, Aron me tomo por el brazo para golpear pero el puño de Rafael se encontraba impactando en el rostro de este. Yo retrocedí y mientras los dos estaban lidiando entre sí, yo buscaba por el suelo el arma que se había caído, lo encontré y cuando iba a recogerlo, una leve presión en mi cabeza hizo que levantara la vista con rapidez.

\- No me hagas el trabajo más difícil, solo levántate – musito James para apuntarme con un arma, note que es la que tenía Mike. Me levante alzando las manos mientras lo veía con odio. Me sostuvo del brazo y grito – Suficiente, ya deténganse

Aron le termino por dar un golpe a Rafael y este cayo al sillón más cercano. Jame me jaloneo del brazo para luego empujarme con fuerza hacia el guardaespaldas que se encontraba sobándose el estómago. Este me sujeto del brazo y puso mi espalda contra su pecho.

\- ¿Puedes ahora hacer bien tu trabajo? – con la furia que traía hablo James al devolverle la pistola mientras Aron aprovecho para guardar la suya

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer con él? – pregunto mientras lo tomaba por el saco a Rafael que estaba un poco lastimado

\- Déjalo aquí, ya no es nuestro problema – intervino James para tomar su celular y marcar un numero en el instante que Aron lo soltaba como si fuera cualquier cosa

\- ¿Qué van hacer conmigo? – hable mientras trataba de zafarme del agarre de mi agresor

\- Tú al no querer colaborar, vendrás con nosotros hasta que el señor Masen firme – me contesto el imbécil de Aron al sujetarme del mentón para obligarlo a verlo

\- No me toques, infeliz– comente para alzar la pierna y presionar mi taco contra su estómago con todas mis fuerzas para empujarlo

Este retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás quejándose fuertemente. James se aproximó hacia mí poniendo ojos envenados.

\- Ya quédate quieta – musito en el instante que me levanto la mano para detenerse a pocos centímetros de mi rostro por el grito de alguien que interrumpió en la oficina.

Todos volteamos al reconocer la voz de quien se trataba. La escena es preocupante, Edward y Emmett quedase en la puerta, estáticos, viendo una escena sin comprensión. Sam y Tyler sacando sus armas para apuntar fijamente alternando sus direcciones para buscar el mejor Angulo. Un disparo y todo podría irse a la mierda. James y sus secuaces estaban armados hasta los dientes más que mi esposo y mi amigo, si se atrevían a tan solo soltar la primera bala, nadie saldría ileso de aquí. De pronto mi mirada choco con la Edward mostrándome la preocupación que sentía en esos instante y la arrebata mirada de furia que depositaba a James por atreverse a lastimarme.

\- SUELTA, INFELIZ – reacciono Edward después de ver que me tenían sujetada del brazo, a Mike tirado inconsciente casi a mi lado y Rafael algo lastimado en el sillón – te vas arrepentir sino la sueltas

\- ¿Eso crees? – musito James para reírse con verdaderas ganas – tengo las de ganas aquí, tu esposa está conmigo – musito para poner sus dedos en mi mejilla pero yo esquive hacia un lado

\- NO LA TOQUES IMBECIL – comenzó avanzar Edward prepotentemente

\- Primero dile que bajen sus armas – ordeno el imbécil de James viendo firme

Edward hizo caso omiso para seguir avanzado con cautela, James lo vio desafiante y volvió a dar una orden, pero conocía a Edward el no obedecería a nadie. Sin embargo el astuto de James vio la manera más cobarde de hacerlo. Tomo la pistola del cómplice, me sujeto del brazo para pegarme hacia él y apuntarme con la pistola por debajo del mentón, automáticamente Edward y los demás se detuvieron.

\- ¡DIJE QUE BAJE SU ARMA! – grito por encima de mi cabeza enérgico mientras su agarre me imposibilitaba zafarme – TAN SOLO UN MOVIMIENTO DE MI DEDO EN EL GATILLO Y LA SEÑORA MASEN SOLO QUEDARA EN LA HISTORIA

Edward paso saliva ruidosamente y ver toda la situación, me veía sin saber qué hacer. Emmett se nota desorientado al igual que él pero trataba de mantener la compostura. Un desastre sin duda.

\- Sam – dijo Edward para verlos pero no querían soltar el arma – QUE BAJES EL ARMA CARAJO

Con la rabia que salía de los trajes elegantes que usan, tiraron sus armas al suelto con violencia para luego alzar las manos. En ese instante James me devolvió hacia mi agresor y le entrego la pistola.

\- Ahora vayan donde esta Aron – comento al caminar un poco hacia ellos, dando pasos seguros.

Ellos caminaron hacia él, Edward lo veía preocupado porque este algo lastimado pero la verdad de las cosas es que desconocían la historia de esta escena. Sabía que iban a querer hacer algo, Edward no es de estar quieto por mucho tiempo, alterno la vista con todos los que él creía que es de confianza pero estaba equivocado, no todos están de nuestro lado. James se le aproximo y estando frente a frente este musito:

\- Cueras Edward, todo imperio, todo tu fortuna pasaran a las manos de alguien más grande que tú, uno que si tiene visión

\- ¿Quieres apostar, imbécil? – le decía Edward dando un paso más – no saldrás de esta, la pagaras. Todo lo que has hecho a mi familia lo pagara

\- Gracias por pensar que soy el responsable de todo esto pero lastimosamente no trabajo solo, mi socio y yo planeamos cada punto hasta este preciso instante – dijo burlonamente viendo a Edward con desfachatez

\- ¿Socio? – comente ácidamente – tú no eres un socio imbécil, solo eres un peón más en esta red. No te creas alguien que no eres. – el agarre de mi agresor hizo que interrumpiera mi discurso para ver a Edward con determinación

\- No saldrás de aquí James – argumento Edward desafiándolo como siempre

\- ¿Qué hará el señor Masen esta vez? ¿No te das cuenta? – dijo para voltear a verme – estas perdido

\- No – menciono para propinarle un golpe

Emmett aprovecho para propinarle un buen golpe hacia mi agresor, jalándome hacia adelante. El arma se le cayó al suelo, de pronto cuando iba a recogerlo escuche la voz de Edward mencionar mi nombre.

\- Saca a Mike de aquí con Rafael ¡AHORA! – me grito con toda la adrenalina mientras veía a Sam ayudar a Emmett con el guardaespaldas que me sujetaba. Fue imposible decir si confiar en Rafael en esos instantes, ya que por su culpa estábamos en esta situación pero ahora no solo se trataba de mi vida sino de todos los que están en la oficina. Tome a Mike por el brazo para ponerlo alrededor de mi cuello y cuando me iba levantar note como el brazo de Rafael pasaba por la cintura de Mike para poder ayudarlo. Lo vi por una fracción de segundo y sentí que podía confiar en él sin embargo no baja la guardia. Estábamos a punto de levantarlo cuando la voz de Edward interrumpió mi acción. Alce la vista para ver que sucedía, Aron estaba cerca de mí, se agacho para intentar coger un arma.

\- Ya alcánzamelo – musito Masen aprovechando que James acaba de recibir un golpe en el estómago y se apoyó en el escritorio

De pronto vi las claras intenciones de Aron, con la mirada de Edward que lo presionaba. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente bien que este iba a dañarlo. Solté a Mike y me impulse para tomar el arma antes. Escuche un no de Rafael pero fue tarde, los dedos de Aron fueron más agiles y tomaron el arma unos segundos antes que yo. Este jalo el pestillo de seguridad y me apunto en la frente.

\- Es suficiente párate – me grito mientras yo lo veía fijantemente

\- ¿Aron pero que haces? – grito Edward para quedarse inmóvil. Me levante viéndolo fijamente

\- Es una larga historia – gruño el aludido. Emmett y Sam se dieron cuenta de esto, deteniéndose de inmediato y dejando al guardaespalda - Masen, mejor acostúmbrate que vas a perder a partir del día de hoy

\- Da varios pasos atrás Edward – James se incorporaba para acomodarse la camisa pero Masen no obedecía

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – hablo más enérgico Edward brotándole por los poros

\- ¿Porque nunca hacen lo que uno les dice? – comento James para tomar sacar el arma que tenía en la espalda, apuntarme y disparar. Lo único que vi en esos segundos fue como los ojos de Edward se abrían y se quedaba quieto, después de eso yo retrocedí varios pasos al sentí unas cosquillas por mi brazo izquierdo, baje la vista para ver como de la muñequera de la blusa se tornaba de un color rojo carmesí.

\- A ver si así me hacen caso – musito James para guardar el arma nuevamente al instante que yo me tabaleaba y me caía en el sillón - Es una herida superficial puedes dar gracias a eso

Edward estaba a punto de acercarse pero Aron lo detuvo sosteniendo sus brazos mientras el tiraba su cuerpo para estar cerca de mí.

\- Isabella, Isabella – decía con desesperación

Yo me tomaba el brazo porque comencé a sentir la herida. Me quite el abrigo con lo más despacio posible porque cada movimiento dolía. La blusa se había abierto y tenía una mancha de sangre que se extendía.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien – trate de decirle. Me toque con las yemas de los dedos con la mano libre y sentí que la bala había rozado lo suficiente como para ocasionarme un herida pero no severa. Arranque la manga con fuerza y trate de ponérmelo con una venda.

\- DESGRACIADO, ME LO PAGARAS – dijo Masen con violencia empujando con todas sus fuerzas Aron

\- Ella no saldrá más lastimada si tu firmas el contrato, solo después de eso la tendrás devuelta – menciono James para tomarme del brazo y zarandearme un poco. El guardaespaldas me hizo levantarme y Aron se puso a mi lado.

\- ¿A dónde se la llevan? – grito Emmett mientras los veía dirigirse a la puerta conmigo.

\- La cuidaremos bien, señor Brandon, recuerde que yo fui su guardaespaldas – contesto el infeliz de Aron para verlo sarcásticamente

\- Están en una empresa que tiene cámaras en todo los lugares, ¿En serio crees que puedes salirte con la tuya? – intervino Edward fastidiado y con ganas de querer golpear a alguien

\- Ay Edward, nosotros ya hemos previsto eso – dijo para ver directamente la cámara – Todas las cámaras están desactivadas, ahora pondremos esto aquí, esto hará que no tengas servicios para llamar

De su bolsillo saco un aparato pequeño el cual apretó un botón y se encendió. Edward saco su celular con rapidez y lo vio con determinación a James, así que ya no tenia señal como para contactarse con alguien

\- Hay testigos – musito Edward desafiándolo mientras Aron salía de la oficina no sin antes rebuscar en su saco una llaves.

\- Pero no hay la suficiente pruebas – comento James para empujarme hacia afuera de la oficina

El guardaespaldas estaba por cerrar la puerta con las llaves que Aron les dio, pero la voz de Edward lo detuvo.

\- Isabella – musito fuerte mientras me veía con intensidad – te encontrare, te juro que lo hare

\- Cuento con ello, no tardes – fue lo último que pude decirle antes que el guardaespaldas cerrara la puerta con llave y mis ojos perdieron el contacto dejándome parada viendo la doble puerta. A los pocos segundos James me empujaba hacia adelante y me llevaba por otro corredor.

\- Sabes bien que eso no lo detendrá – musite mientras me llevaban por las escaleras de emergencias

\- Lo sabemos, es solo una distracción – comento Aron para encogerse de hombros

\- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Bajar todas las escaleras? Estas en el piso 34 idiota – le conteste para zafarme de su agarre

\- Tranquila, tenemos todo bajo control – James entro a un lugar que yo desconocía una puerta que no había visto antes. Un vez dentro pasamos por mesas, sillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa señora Masen? – decía Aron - ¿Acaso no conoce a su propia empresa? – me quede en silencio mientras sostenía el brazo porque la adrenalina comenzaba a bajar los niveles que se encontraba en mi cuerpo – está la sala de los empleados del edificio y aquí hay, aunque no lo crea, un ascensor donde solo nosotros tenemos acceso

Colocaron un código para que el ascensor abriera sus puertas y nosotros pasar. La herida dolía cada vez más, el ascensor bajaba con prisa y todo el movimiento me hacía sentir mareado y adolorida

\- Se fuerte Isabella, porque si te desmayas nadie te va a cargar sino te vamos jalar

Trague saliva para verlo con verdaderas ganas de lastimar a James, hasta que de pronto salimos hacia el garaje. Yo nunca había visto esta parte de la empresa. Siempre estuve confinada a todos los lujos que tenía por ser la señora Masen, y quizás ese fue un error. Al salir del ascensor, hicieron que bajara la cabeza para entrar en un auto negro a mi lado se subió el guardaespaldas, James se colocó en el copiloto y cuando Aron ya iba a subir una voz lo detiene.

\- Aron, que raro que este a estas horas por acá – musito un guardia

\- Si, bueno tuve que hacer un encargo para los señores Masen – dijo de forma natural – ya me voy

\- Ya veo, pero la señora Masen ¿No vino contigo? – le pregunto haciendo eco dentro del estacionamiento

\- Se quedó arriba – indico para tratar de zafarse

\- Ah entiendo – dijo el guardia con voz clara – nos vemos amigo

\- Claro – entro al auto con rapidez y encendió el motor ruidosamente para poner en retroceso y poder salir. Una vez que saco el carro, ya iba arrancar cuando el mismo guardia se aproxima hacia la luna sin que se diera cuenta

\- Aron te quería… - el guardia se detuvo para ver a James y a mí en la parte trasera con mi agresor – pero que carajos…

\- Ay amigo tenías que aproximarte

\- HUYE – grite mientras me veía desconcertado

El guardia retrocedió rápidamente y ambos sacaron la pistola para disparar, Aron aprovecho la distracción del guardia que se cubría por las balas que propinaba el estúpido que conducía para poner en quinta y pisar el acelerador. El guardia no desistía, las balas impactaban contra el auto y llego alcanzar a uno de los espejos retrovisores pero no pudo hacer más daño. Mi agresor hizo que estuviera debajo del asiento en todo instante para que no pudiera identificar nada y no me puedan ver. Con rumbo desconocido me sacaron de la oficina, con todas las interrogantes en mi cabeza y sin saber que iba a pasar conmigo. Moví mi cabeza y mis únicos pensamientos fueron para Edward.

POV EDWARD

\- COMO… - decía mientras pateaba la puerta para tirarla abajo – CARAJOS – MI PIE CADA VEZ MAS EMPUJABA CON MAS FUERZA – PASO ESTO

\- No lo sé, nadie pensó que iba a llegar a esto – indico Emmett mientras recogía ayudaba a Mike a levantarse ya que recién reaccionaba

\- Señor no lograra nada pateando, esa puerta es muy resistente – comento Sam para poner las manos en la cintura

\- ¿Dónde están las llaves? – gruñí fuertemente

\- Hoy le tocaba a Tyler tenerlo

\- SAM, EXPLICAME ¿COMO MIERDA BURLARON LA SEGURIDAD DE LA EMPRESA? ¿COMO TUVIERON TANTAS FACILIDADES PARA ENTRAR Y SALIR A SU ANTOJO? ¿ACASO NO

Gruñí con más fuerza, mientras pateaba la mesa de vidrio que tenía como adorno en la oficina para luego ver como se rompía y una de estas piezas se deslizo hasta el stand del librero. De pronto alce la vista y recordé que había puesto una copia en uno de los libros. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí, y comencé a tirar todos los libros hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Lo abrí sin mucha tardanza y logre encontrar la llave. La tome y me dirigí a la puerta, coloque la llave en la cerradura pero al instante de abrir esta se quedó trabada.

\- ¿PORQUE ESTA MIERDA NO SE ABRE?

\- Porque la has pateado varias veces – musito Emmett para tratar de acercarse y tranquilizarme pero no. Es no funcionaría ahora

\- SAM – musite con fuerza, este se aproximó hacia mi lado – Gira la llave y yo pateo la puerta

\- Está bien

Estuvimos intentándolo un poco más pero no funcionaba. Los segundos pasaban y cada vez Bella se alejaba de mí con esos imbéciles que la obligaron a irse con ellos. Mi paciencia se quedaba corta.

\- Edward – de pronto escuche la voz de Rafael poniéndose a mi lado. A pesar que mi concentración estaba en salir del lugar, note que tenía un tono extraño – tienes que escucharme antes que…

\- Lo entiendo Rafael, te agarraron por sorpresa, al igual que Mike fueron más que ustedes – dije para seguir pateando la puerta pero nada que se abría. Tome la silla más cercana y la estampe contra la puerta. Sam se alejó al segundo pero lo único que conseguí es que se destrozara la silla y la puerta estuviera intacta.

\- No se trata de eso Edward… - dijo para tratar de llamar mi atención

\- Rafael ya basta… estoy concentrado en otra cosa – dije para ver por toda la oficina como podía desatascarlo. Estaba como un león enjaulado viendo o tratando de crear oportunidades

De pronto Mike comenzaba a tener más conciencia y pestañeando varias veces musito fuerte:

\- La señora Masen, tiene que tener cuidado

\- Mike tranquilízate – le decía tratando de calmarlo Emmett pero el guardaespaldas de mi esposa estaba tenso y preocupado – Respira

\- ¿Qué? ¿Señor Brandon? ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí? ¿La señora Masen, donde esta? ¿Está bien? – hablaba muy rápido y desorientado viendo por todos lados

\- No… - dijo con voz baja Emmett y apenado mientras mis ganas de seguir pateando cosas volvieron, así que Sam volvió a sujetar la llave y yo empujaba la puerta – James, Aron y un guardaespaldas se la llevaron

\- No puede ser – musito agitado tratando de pararse – yo trate, en serio que trate de protegerla pero… fueron mucho, tenían armas, apuntando a la señora

Mientras más hablaba sobre su testimonio más me enfurecía, más me frustraba y dirija ese humor a la puerta.

\- Señor Masen – decía pero yo ya no prestaba atención – lo siento mucho, trate de hacer todo lo posible pero… pero… carajo – gruño por lo bajo

\- Ya olvídalo Mike, tu estas bien y eso importa, todos estaban con las manos atadas para salvar a Bella – gruñía mientras tomaba impulso y pateaba la puerta

\- Pero todo esto es tu culpa – decía Mike con un grito estruendoso - ¿Ya estarás contento no?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Emmett desconcertado

\- Rafael tiene la culpa de todo esto – gruño con un fuerza Mike – anda diles que fuiste tu

\- Mike, no sabes lo que estás hablando – hablo con rapidez mi amigo

\- No mientas más – gritaba fuerte en toda la oficina, jamás había escuchado o había visto la actitud de Mike – esto es tu culpa sino te hubieras aliado con el señor Banks esto no hubiera pasado

Sus palabras soltaron tan rápido que el último empuje de la puerta fue con tal fuerza que esta cedió y se abrió con violencia. Yo voltee con rapidez, y note que Emmett lo estaba empujando hacia atrás a Mike que no dejaba de avanzar hacia Rafael para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – le pregunte confundido

\- ¿No les has dicho no es así? – decía con intensidad y prepotencia Mike ignorándome, comenzando avanzar de nuevo pero no podía dar un paso más porque Emmett se estaba interponiendo

\- Rafael – conteste para verlo con determinación - ¿De qué está hablando Mike?

\- Mike, estas en shock por todo esto, no puedes lanzar cosas así – Emmett trataba de apelar al juicio pero este no dejaba de estar alterado

\- Silencio todos – gruñí fuerte – Rafael contesta

Este me vio preocupado, para luego desviar la mirada. De pronto su silencio me comenzó a molestar

\- RAFAEL CON UN CARAJOS CONTESTA

\- Edward, las cosas no son como parece… tienes que entender que no fui… - se trataba para poder hablar y eso me exasperaba

\- ¿ESTAS EN ESTO O NO? ¿ESTAS CON BENJAMIN? – le grite fuerte y determinante

\- Sé que parece así pero no lo es del todo… yo no pensé que esto se saldría de controlar, me aseguraron que nada de esto pasaría – comenzó a decir moviendo sus brazos y caminando de un lado a otro

De pronto yo lo detuve de un solo movimiento, me puse delante de él para enfrentarlo y entonces me vio con mucha preocupación.

\- ¿TU PLANEASTE TODO ESTO? – le grite mientras avanzaba hacia él. Rafael retrocedía un poco y Emmett empezó a jalarme del brazo

\- No lo planeo yo, no pensé que lastimarían Isabella – seguía diciendo – solo supe que querían que firmaras el contrato nada mas

Estaba más que incomodo, más que molesto. Mi furia se disparó hacia mis manos, de un solo jalón me decide de la mano de Emmett. Lo tome del saco y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿TE ASEGURO QUE NADA DE ESTO PASARIA? – lo sacudía con todas las fuerzas - ¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO? ES MI FAMILIA

Le dije para luego darle un golpe en el rostro con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo encima de lo toda la destrucción que había hecho.

\- EDWARD CON UN CARAJO PUEDES CONTROLAR TU VIOLENCIA… - grito Emmett para voltear a verme – no ganamos nada haciendo esto, Bella esta herida y en peligro sino nos movemos rápido ellos pueden hacerle cualquier cosa

Emmett me veía con intensidad siempre hacia eso cuando quiere mi atención. Decidí que es mejor concentrarme en eso, me voltee para dirigirme a la puerta donde ya se hallaba Sam con Tyler y salir de la oficina para poder buscar a mi esposa.

\- Edward espera tengo que explicarte algunas cosas – me decía Rafael pero ya no voltee sin embargo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta le decía

\- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra al menos que ya no quieras tener dientes – gruñí con mucha rabia para luego ver a Sam que se acercó con rapidez

\- Señor ya alertamos a todos los guardaespaldas y a la policía, están peinando toda la zona. Han dado aviso en toda el perímetro – sabía que Sam estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para que pusiera mi atención pero con la información recibida por parte de mi amigo de años simplemente estaba desquebrajado

\- Necesitamos encontrarla ¿ME OISTE SAM? – musite para verlo con determinación

\- La encontramos señor

Me aseguro con todas la palabras mientras lo veía con determinación.

\- Vámonos a la casa, quiero pensar mejor ahí – musitaba apretando los dientes

\- Claro señor pero antes tenemos que ir al estacionamiento de los empleados… uno de ellos estuvo …

No lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí al ascensor para ir hacia allá. Necesitaba todas las pistas posibles para poder encontrar a Bella, ella tiene que estar bien. Va estar bien.

.

.

.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – decía Rosalie con su tono de voz desesperante y llena de preocupación una vez que me vio bajar del carro. Se detuvo al pie de las pocas gradas que tenía la entrada. Su mano se había deslizado por la baranda y se detuvo de golpe en cuanto me vio. Ella lo sabía, y no había forma de esta vez hacerle creer que estuviera bien.

\- Edward ¿Pero que paso? ¿Por qué estas todo desalineado? – musito saliendo de la puerta mi amigo, que me sorprendió verlo aquí. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo Jeremy logro venir hasta aquí? Sin duda esto es obra de Bella ¿Pero porque? - ¿Y qué paso contigo Emmett?

Musito al verlo bajar de la misma forma que yo desalineado y con la cara de pocos amigos. Sam con Tyler ayudaban a Mike, para bajar del carro porque seguía algo delicado. Sin embargo, al no ver lo evidente es lógico que su pregunta salía a flote

\- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto Jeremy mientras daba un paso adelante

\- Ella… - musite al pie de la escalera – ella

Fui interrumpido de repente por las ruedas de un carro que garrasparon para frenar cerca de mi auto. Bajaron del auto y entonces vi el rostro que menos quería ver en ese instante.

\- Edward tienes… - me dijo para rodear su auto y traer su preocupación

\- ¿QUIEN DEJO A ESTE IMBECIL ENTRAR? – musite para dar vuelta e ignorarlo por completo

\- Edward escucha por favor – habla Rafael con apremio

\- ¿Pero qué te ocurre ahora, Ed? – decía Jeremy para llevarse las manos a la cintura – Es Rafael quien te está hablando

\- Ese nombre no se vuelve a mencionar en esta casa – gruñe fuerte para que todo el mundo me escuchara

\- Edward Masen, ¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo ahora – hablo con determinación Rosalie que traía su rostro desencajado pero tratando de entender

\- Solo te pido unos minutos para poder conversar – decía Rafael que mientras más hablaba solo hacía que se agrandara las ganas de partirle la cara – tienes que entender que…

Me voltee en un solo movimiento me voltee y camine rápido hacia él, para que de pronto mi puño impactara en su estómago y luego rostro para hacerlo caer. Cuando iba por él, las manos de Sam con las de Emmett ya me tenían rodeando los brazos. Rafael cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre mientras yo solo quería reventarle la cara.

\- CON UN CARAJO SUELTENME – forcejeaba con mis opresores pero no me soltaban

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Edward? – musitaba Rosalie bajando las escaleras con rapidez acompañado de Jeremy

\- SUELTENME AHORA – gruñía con más fuerza tratando de que me soltaran – necesito acabar

\- YA BASTA - se puso de pie ante mi Rosalie para verme furiosa – dime ¿Qué pasa?

Suspire con enojo y en cuanto vieron que me relajaba, mi amigo me soltó copiando la misma acción Sam para luego ayudar a levantarse a Rafael

\- Eres un – le dije desafiante a Rafael que no dejaba estar tosiendo

\- Solo tienes que escucharme – trataba de decir para verme

\- ¿Escucharte? ¿Qué más quieres que te escuche? – dije para pasarme las manos por el cabello – CON UN CARAJO, TIENEN… ELLOS TIENEN A ISABELLA

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién tiene a Isabella? – musito de repente Jeremy para poner su rostro de asombro y tensión

\- James, un guardaespaldas más y Aron – logro decir Emmett porque yo no podía hablar

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos sin poder creerlo para luego ver a Rafael

\- No puede ser – dijo Rosalie – Bella, tiene que estar bien Bella…

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Rafael con todo esto?

\- Pues – trataba de contestar Emmett a Jeremy pero también se quedó en silencio

\- No tienes idea de que son capaces de hacer – le respondí viendo a Rafael – espera, si claro que lo sabes. Pueden hacerle daño a mi esposa, perdón me rectifico, ya le hicieron daño LE DISPARARON DELANTE DE MI

\- Edward – me llama la atención para ver el cambio de rostro de Rosalie

\- ¿Qué ella que? ¿Está herida?

\- Fue un roce de bala – calmo Emmett mientras le tomaba la mano a mi hermana– ella está bien

\- ¿Pero cómo que está bien? – grito Jeremy para verlo furioso - ¿Pero cómo sucedió todo esto?

\- La secuestraron Jeremy – termine por decir para que de una vez no preguntaran más – en la empresa, delante de todos nosotros y no pudimos hacer nada

\- Yo lamento mucho – comenzó a decir Rafael

\- Si querías mi empresa debiste ser más hombre – solté de pronto para dejar a la audiencia sin palabras

\- Tienes que entender que fue mi padre, él se unió a Benjamin, ellos querían hacer esto yo no – se excusaba mientras todos lo veían

\- ¿Qué tu qué? – hablo Rosalie - ¿Tu estas con Benjamin Banks?

\- Al parecer Rafael estaba involucrado de alguna manera con Banks – comento Emmett mientras agachaba la mirada por la decepción

\- Tu supiste, lo sabias y no dijiste nada… - le grite para que entendiera que entendiera que nada me haría cambiar de opinión – Fuera de mi casa

\- No puede estar pasando justo ahora que todo en literal estaba yendo bien – me decía Jeremy mientras se sobaba el cuello

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte llevando las manos en las caderas

\- Scott ha despertado – susurro bajo para verlo

\- ¿Qué? – dije sorprendido en un instante como este y tremenda noticia - ¿Pero cómo así?

\- Llame a Bella porque no podía comunicarme con ninguno de ustedes, despertó solo hace unas horas, sin embargo algo paso Bella se alarmo y decidió que todos nos fuéramos para venir aquí

\- Ay Bella – musite para apretar las manos – Siempre pensando en lo demás

\- Edward – volvía a decir Rafael entonces me di vuelta para ignorarlo

\- No tengo tiempo – comente por encima del hombro

\- Este complot tiene tiempo planeándolo – haciendo a todos detenernos – En cuanto fallo el plan de que tenían contra los Cooper

\- ¿Espera? ¿Cómo dijiste? – musito Jeremy cambiando el tono de su voz mientras yo volteaba atónito

\- Ellos planearon hacer algo pero no iba hacer contra Scott sino contra Jeremy – termino por decir apenado agachando la cabeza – pero algo no salió como esperaban y se fueron contra el hermano de Jeremy

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido. Solo pude escuchar el no de Rosalie gritando.

Voltee para ver que había pasaba. Entonces me di cuenta que Jeremy abrió un poco su saco y metió la mano para sacar el arma que tenía. Sin pensarlo lo apunto hacia Rafael. Rosalie se anticipó y empujo la mano de mi amigo a los pocos segundos de garla el gatillo gritando NO. El sonido de la pistola puso alerta a todos pero definitivamente el movimiento rápido de Rosalie hizo que la bala cambiara de trayectoria haciendo que no cumpliera su objetivo. El empujón de Rosalie fue tan fuerte que Jeremy cayó al suelo.

\- SAM – inmediatamente grite cuando con el pie empuje la pistola lejos. Mi guardaespaldas, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo inmovilizo

Emmett tomo el arma y le retiro las balas que quedaba para guardarlas en el bolsillo.

\- CON UN CARAJO JEREMY, SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS TENEMOS – grito Emmett para verlo sorprendido - ¿Desde cuando tienes armas?

Este se quedaba callado viendo con mucho coraje al intacto de Rafael que también se cubrió para que no le cayera la bala.

\- Edward, el lastimo mi familia – dijo viéndome reaccionando después de lo que paso

\- También a la mía – musite pero de pronto me tense – esta no es la manera bueno es que… ¿No puedo creer que querían acabar con Jeremy? – le dije para verlo sin comprenderlo

\- Bueno eso tenía entendido, Jeremy no estaba en la empresa iba a ser más fácil – dijo apoyando sus manos hacia su auto – me avergüenza decirlo, iba a ser más fácil que mi padre ingresara a la empresa

\- Ahora recuerdo que tú nos sacaste minutos antes – dijo Jeremy estando sobre sus pies soltándose de Sam que no dejaba de verlo – quería que fuéramos por el patio

\- Quería sacarlo porque pensé que si no te encontraban podían desistir pero no pensé que se dirigirían hacia a Scott

\- Nuestros amigos, familiares estuvieron en esa reunión cómo pudiste – comento Jeremy queriendo abalanzarse hacia el – Ahora Isabella está en peligro y herida

\- Sáquenlo de la propiedad – musito Rosalie su voz sonaba apenada le costaba ser dura. Tyler se aproximó hacia él

\- Esperen – comento Rafael con rapidez

\- Olvídalo – hable antes que pudiera decir algo más

\- Creo saber quién puede conocer donde esta Isabella

Estaba atónito, me quede de una pieza pestañee varias veces y cuando iba a musitar mi celular sonó. No quería contestar pero sentía que es importante, retire el teléfono de mi bolsillo y note que es un número que no tengo registrado

\- ¿En serio vas a contestar estando así? – me reclamo Rosalie con mucho coraje

\- Puede ser importante – comente para verla mientras levantaba el dedo índice

Suspire y apreté el botón de la pantalla, esperando que la persona dijera algo.

\- Masen – musite solo para incitar para que hablaran

\- Que rápido respondes…

\- ¿DÓNDE LA TIENES IMBECIL? SI TAN SOLO LLEGAS A TOCARLA – musitaba al identificar la voz del imbécil, la frustración salía por los poros al tensarme por completo

\- ¿Qué pasa Masen, se te perdió alguien? – decía mofándose de mis palabras

\- IMBECIL, DIME ¿DÓNDE ESTA? – exigí mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

\- Qué curioso, no sé de qué me estas acusando… - musito dejando, la frase en el aire

\- NO SOY IDIOTA; CON UN CARAJO – le interrumpí con rapidez

\- De acuerdo, solo tienes que saber que puede que yo fuese el responsable o no de lo que está pasando…

\- COBARDE DE MIERDA; TE ASEGURO QUE TE…

\- Sh, Sh, Sh, Sh… - decía el bastardo por teléfono mientras yo utilizaba de todo mi autocontrol para no romper el teléfono – ella está bien… Por ahora… es más Quieres escucharla… Hummm al parecer no quiere hablar… hagamos que hable…

De pronto escuche el sonido muy fuerte de un golpe, y al segundo un grito de dolor ahogada haciéndome sentir una tensión que nunca antes pude palpar. No podría describir con las palabras exactas de cómo me sentía. Quería acabar con la persona que estaba al teléfono y claro que lo haría.

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme porque no he actualizado a tiempo. Algunos temas me han tenido alejada del fic pero ya estoy aquí trayendo el capitulo 17 espero les gusten. Ya estamos poquito por terminar la historia ahora se sabe quien esta detrás de todo esto, pero al parecer se viene más cosas entonces, las invito a leer el próximo capítulo y espero sus comentarios!_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Llego el instante de las dedicatorias pero este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes incluyendo al grupo de Facebook World of Mayito las invito a que nos busquen y se unan para poder compartir un poco mas de la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic- Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	19. SOY MEJOR QUE TU

CAPITULO 18: SOY MEJOR QUE TU

POV EDWARD

El cuerpo se me quedaba quieto. ¿Cómo pensar con claridad, si tienen a mi esposa al otro lado del teléfono, siendo golpeada? Quería acabarlo, destrozarlo simplemente aplastarlo para que nunca más volviera a dañar a nadie.

\- No las toque infeliz – musite mientras respiraba con más furia mi mente volaba trataba de si quiera para detectar algún indicio de donde podría estar

\- Pero ella no quiere hablar – dijo el desagraciado de Benjamín – pensé que eso podía motivarla. Quizás si volvemos a…

Conocía a Isabella, ella no iba hablar al menos que yo se lo pida. No podía dejarse tocar por una terquedad.

\- Isabella por favor, solo habla – musite con desesperación pegando como fuese mi boca al celular – solo hazlo por favor

Suplique.

\- Golpeas como mujer – gruño fuerte luego sonó como si estuviera escupiendo, haciendo que me devolviera el alma al cuerpo – no firmes nada Edward

\- BENJAMIN ME LO PAGARAS – grite por teléfono mientras pateaba el carro – te buscare y yo mismo acabare contigo – gruñí

\- Yo no lo creo, no hay pruebas – musito queriéndose reír

\- Debí suponer que tú estabas manejando esto – murmure con mayor enojo.

\- Shhhh; no estás en lugar de decirme que hacer o que no. Solo te llame para decirte que Isabella esta acá y bien… bueno no tan bien pero está en una sola pieza. – musito calmado como si nada pasara

\- Ella estaba sangrando – gruñí con fuerza – no quiero verla dañada Benjamin – le advertí

\- Fue una herida superficial, no es para tanto pero ya llego el doctor. No queremos que la señora Masen salga más lastimada, así que te llamaremos en cuanto este apto para escuchar mis términos por lo pronto te digo quiero tu compañía.

\- Espera… NO

De pronto corto la llamada mientras yo me quedaba en el aire. Por unos instantes quería lanzar el teléfono pero me contuve al hacerlo. La mirada de todos recaía en mi, querían una respuesta. El problema es que no sabía como empezar

\- ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto Emmett mientras se acercaba con cautela

\- Benjamin también está detrás de esto… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

\- No es tu culpa, todos estábamos pensando en… - se detuvo en sus palabras para ver a Rafael y entornar los ojos – otros documentos, ahora tenemos que ver la manera de recuperar a Bella… lo más lógico es que quiere la compañía

\- Firmare lo que quiera Emmett – musite para dirigirme a la entrada de mi casa olvidándome de todos

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – me pregunto para sostenerme del hombro, quería retenerme pero no iba a conseguir nada

\- Tienen a Bella, si está en esta situación es por mi culpa, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto – comente furioso mientras me pasaba la mano por los cabellos

Se me acerco un poco para que nadie pudiera escuchar mientras yo no quería escuchar nada más. Solo podía pensar en Bella, en qué lugar debe estar.

\- Te olvidas el mensaje que me enviaron… Benjamin de alguna manera tiene relación con Bella… al final iba a dar con ella.

\- Si pero yo hice que la encontrara más rápido – susurre para decirlo con cautela – está expuesta y es mi culpa

\- No puedes culpar por algo así, nadie sabía de esto – comento frustrado también – yo averigüe su pasado pero no indague más, no pensé que es para tanto, ahora la investigación solo dice que puede ser por algunos negocios que involucran a los Swan pero no asegura nada

\- Con todo lo sucedido ¿Te quepa alguna duda? – le dije para verlo molesto con esa impotencia que últimamente lo he sentido con más fuerza

\- Edward no puedes tomar una decisión tan abrupta – comento para tratar de frenarme, Emmett había vuelto a ser el hombre serio

\- Ya tome una decisión – hable fuerte para esta vez caminar a la escalera

\- No va hacer necesario eso – intervino Rafael para hacerme voltear y verme con intensidad – creo que saber quién tiene información sobre Bella

\- ¿En serio? – pregunte para verlo con determinación

\- Puede ser una emboscada – se cruzó de brazos Rosalie para verlo – ya sáquenlo de aquí, no quiero ver la basura fuera de mi casa

\- En serio piensas eso de mi – comento apenado Rafael pero muy poco nos importaba ahora su situación

\- Tu solo hiciste que esto pasara, agradece que evite que Jeremy te disparara – menciono mi hermana osca y huraña

\- Pensé que realmente quería eso – le contesto para evitar su mirada

\- Claro que sí pero alguien tiene que tener sentido común – decía Rosalie mientras pasaba por mi lado para caminar hasta las escaleras

\- Ya oyeron a mi hermana – mencione al guardar el celular pero una vez más la voz de Rafael dejaba eco a nuestras espaldas

\- Yo mismo te llevare ahí – menciono con más fuerza haciéndonos detener a todos

\- Estando en un lugar expuesto, se llevaron a Bella – volvió a decir Jeremy para vernos con desconfianza

\- Pues se trata de la persona que te está esperando en estos instantes en su oficina para que firmes el contrato – comento soltando la información de golpe viéndome con pena pero a la vez dispuesto a que se solucione

Cruce miradas con Emmett y Jeremy pero estos no me daban ningún aliento para que siguiera con lo que Rafael había dicho. Suspire.

.

.

.

\- ¿Crees que fue verdad? – musito Emmett estando a mi lado en el carro mientras yo pensaba como estar tranquilo pero no nada parecía funcionar

\- Bueno dentro de poco lo sabremos – comente al instante que el carro se detenía y yo bajaba rápidamente para pasar por el gran portón y ver directamente a mi objetivo. Rafael iba detrás de nosotros acompañado de Sam y Tyler por si pasaba algo.

Camine con rapidez ignorando a todos los que estaban en frente, sabía que sus miradas estaban dirigidas hacia mi cabello desordenado, mi camisa desabotonada del cuello, mi corbata completamente desarreglada y mi saco que se encontraba remangado. Traía el humor de muy pocos amigos. Escuchaba los murmullos de todos los empleados del primer piso, los cuales se opacaron en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a mí.

\- Eres consciente que este no es tu oficina y que tendrás que controlar tu humor con movimientos menos oscos

Me decía Emmett pero en cuanto puse un pie en el piso donde estaría la persona parte de todo este complot, sus palabras se desvanecieron. No creía en nadie en ese instante, quería justicia. Apreté el paso y la secretaria de Duncan se ponía de pie para detenerme pero es imposible nada podría hacerme parar. Tenía que enfrentarme a lo que fuese para conseguir a Bella, no lo pensé si quiera dos veces y abrí la puerta de golpe sin importan quien o que estuviera en la oficina. Mis pupilas chocaron directamente con la persona que aguardaba mi llegada. Sin embargo, su rostro cambio por completo en el instante que ignore su saludo y rodee el escritorio para tomarlo de la solapa.

\- Dime ¿Dónde tiene a Isabella? – mencione casi gritando para verlo

\- ¿Qué… pero… de que estas hablando? – el señor Duncan temblaba bajo mi mirada, mis manos arrugando ese saco que costaba miles de dólares y que fácilmente podía despedazar si me lo proponía – Edward…

\- No estoy para perder mi tiempo, sé que tienes que ver con la desaparición de Bella – le dije mientras lo zarandeaba para que me dijera algo pero solo veía aterrado por todos lados – Habla de una vez, cobarde

\- Pero Edward, no sé de qué estás hablando – decía mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre pero no podía mi molestia podía más

\- Ya lo sé todo, Josep Duncan, te meteré a la cárcel, no creas que saldrás bien librado de esta – musite en el instante que gruñía fuertemente hacia él

\- ¿Cárcel? Pero de que hablas Edward… yo no sé nada – titubeaba mientras su mirada lo delataba

\- YA DISELO – grito por mi espalda Rafael golpeando con fuerza el escritorio donde estaban algunos papeles que no me había percatado – LO SABES, SÉ QUE SABES DONDE ESTA ISABELLA, SOLO DILO DE UNA VEZ

\- ¡ENTONCES FUISTE TU! ¡MI PROPIO HIJO ME ESTA HECHANDO A LOS VAMPIROS! – grito para verlo con determinación y furia

\- AQUÍ EL UNICO VAMPIRO ERES TU – le respondió dando un paso adelante – te metiste en esto cuando yo no estaba de acuerdo en un inicio. Te dije abandona esa estúpida idea pero no. Benjamin te puso dinero en la mesa y tu aceptaste

\- CALLATE RAFAEL – grito Josep pero yo lo zarandee más

\- YA NO MAS PADRE – dijo imponiéndose hacia el – no tiene idea de cómo me sentí cuando Scott fue lastimado, o como Isabella se destrozaba cuando veía la foto de su familia y la noticia de que no se fueron en un accidente…

Sus palabras hicieron que mis recuerdos volaran a ese día. Rafael estaba ahí viendo toda la escena en la cual Isabella simplemente estaba vulnerable y de pronto llego a mí las palabras que le dije aquel día. Que nadie la iba a lastimar mientras yo estaba con ella, pero ahora esa promesa no se dio por ofrecer mi confianza a personas que no debí… mostrarme.

\- IDIOTA ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? – seguía diciendo para incriminar a su hijo

\- DIME DE UNA VEZ – le dije para hacerle transmitir todo mi sentir

\- Edward yo no sé… - volvió a decir el cretino para tratar de agachar la cabeza

\- No des más rodeos solo dile – comento Rafael poner todo su peso en el escritorio

Josep seguía sin decir nada, mudo por la impresión que se estaba llevando.

\- BIEN, YA QUE NO QUIERES HABLAR, ESPERO QUE EN LA CORTE SI – le gruñí con todas mis fuerzas para que sintiera mi amenaza – Y NO DESCANSARE HASTA VER PUDRIENDOTE EN LA CARCEL

\- Está bien, está bien – comento rápidamente mientras alzaba sus manos para que por fin lo soltara, pero no. Eso no iba a suceder

\- Habla entonces, Josep – le interrumpió a Emmett para ponerse a mi lado y verlo con seriedad, teniendo su voz fría como el clima que estábamos teniendo. – es mejor que te apresures antes que Edward salga de su autocontrol

\- Pues… pues… - comenzaba titubear de nuevo haciéndome desesperar

\- HABLA MIERDA – le grite con fuerza transmitiéndole todo y absolutamente mi enojo

\- Lo último que me dijeron fue que Isabella estaba a las afueras de la ciudad… - dijo para verme con intensidad – que la iban a trasladar ahí. Creo que hay un casa o algo así donde podían ocultarla… la verdad no pensé que iba a suceder esto… yo contaba con que vinieras rápido y firmaras, luego les iba avisar que ya firmaste

\- Pero se llevaron a Isabella – comente para desbaratar sus palabras

\- No sé qué paso, Edward. Me dijeron que se llevarían a Isabella en caso no firmaras o por si algo pasaba

\- Pues se la llevaron enfrente mío, IMBECIL – Le dije mientras lo botaba a su silla y el caía espantado – no solo me la arrebataron sino la hirieron delante de mí, de Emmett hasta de tu propio hijo

\- Yo no sabía que iba a pasar – comento para poder defenderse

\- ¿Así como no sabías cuando Scott quedo en coma? – le grite aproximándome hacia él – pero si eso no te importo mucho menos te importa mi familia

De pronto mi puño impacto fuertemente contra su rostro haciendo que se quedara desorientado. Note como rápidamente Emmett y Sam venían hacia a mi para sujetarme los brazos pero llegaron segundos antes que le diera otra tanda más de golpes. Sam y Emmett me hicieron retroceder y mientras me dejaba, note como Rafael solo se limitaba a ver para luego agachar la cabeza. Estaba quieto, sintiendo coraje quizás, pero ya no podía depositar mis ojos en él por más de unos cinco segundos porque Emmett me tenía regañando.

\- Edward ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? – me grito empujándome un poco – NO QUEREMOS QUE ESTO SE VUELVA UN CIRCO

\- ME LAS PAGARAS – le dije a Josep – tú y tus amigos van a enfrentarse a mi

Emmett me saca de la oficina acompañado de Sam que trataban que me tranquilizara pero no podía. Ellos tenían a Isabella y de tan solo pensar que la puedan dañar entonces me ponía….

\- Edward espera – salía corriendo Rafael para hacerme detener en el instante que llegaba la ascensor

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estos documentos te pueden servir – decía mientras me entregaba los documentos que vi en el escritorio de su padre – esto es el supuesto contrato más algunas cosa, quizás con eso puedas engañar a Benjamin, no lo sé

\- Dar manotazos de ahogado no te salvara de mi denuncia – lo amenace mientras el agachaba la cabeza

\- Sí, eso ya lo veía venir pero al menos déjame acompañarte – musito sacando el poco coraje que le quedaba

\- No eres de ayuda, Rafael – mencione para entregarle los papeles a Sam

\- Déjame ayudarte, Benjamin no me va a esperar y con eso podemos tener algo a nuestro favor

Me tomo un tiempo para pensarlo mientras suspiraba fuerte.

\- Rafael no lo empeores más – comento serio Emmett para cruzarse de brazos

\- Solo déjame acompañarte – volvió a decir con determinación

\- Bien – solo musite – pero si me vuelves a traicionar… yo mismo acabare contigo

\- Entendido

Lo vi unos instantes más y entre al ascensor. Ya sabía dónde estaba Isabella, bueno al menos un indicio. Caminaba un poco en el ascensor hasta que este nos hizo bajar. Isabella tienes que estar tranquila, yo voy por ti, pensé en cuanto salí del ascensor y me dirigía a la puerta.

.

.

.

\- Hijo es arriesgado – me decía el señor Cooper mientras evitaba que cogiera el arma por enésima vez

\- Señor Cooper – mencione para arrebatarle el arma y ponerla en mi espalda – no voy a llamar a la policía, ellos ya saben de la situación pero aun así no pueden hacer nada. Mi esposa está en peligro, sabe que más podrían hacerle. Ya le dispararon y sé que la han golpeado. En definitiva yo no voy para cambiar palabras sino para traerla devuelta

\- Lo sé pero no puedes ir solo… ve con la policía – me sugería con voz de paciencia

\- ¿Estás loco? – comento de pronto la señora Cooper para caminar hasta la mesa de la sala – la policía no sabe ni siquiera donde está parado, ellos no vieron que los documentos que le entregaron fueron falsos, menos sabrán manejar una situación así

\- Pero, cariño ellos están capacitados para esta cosas – comentaba el señor Cooper haciéndome recordar en que instante se involucraron en la conversación

\- Lo cierto de todo esto, es que los medios no se tardaran de enterarse

\- Lo que dice Rosalie es cierto – menciono Jeremy para verme – tu actuación en las empresa Duncan ya da de que hablar – decía poner algo de volumen a las noticias donde se me veía a mi saliendo de la oficina del señor Duncan todo desordenada como también a él, todo noqueado

\- ¿Creen que me importa lo que digan los medios? – mencione para tomar el control de la conversación – Me importa un carajo, yo solo quiero que me entreguen a Isabella

\- Pero ¿sin un plan? Ellos te harán añicos – volvió a increpar el señor Cooper

\- Es verdad – decía Rafael a un lado de la sala – son más que tú, por lo menos tendrán cinco personas cerca de él.

\- Yo voy a llevar a todos mis guardaespaldas, Duncan – le comente mientras me arremangaba la camisa

\- Si llevas a toda la flota ellos reconocerán a kilómetros – decía Rosalie mientras me alcanza los documentos – ¿Al menos estas seguros que está ahí?

\- Me aseguro Josep antes de que estuviera noqueado – le dije al quitarme la corbata y lanzarla al primer sillón que vi – está en una casa afuera de la ciudad

\- Que fuente tan confiable – susurro de mal humor Rosalie

\- Es muy probable que este donde dice – comento sin vernos Rafael

\- Pues en ese caso, mejor que te lleves solo a los mejores

\- Está bien – musite para verla con determinación – Sam tu sabes de armas y Tyler tú has estado en el ejército. Si o si vienen conmigo para poder neutralizarlos, Demetri y Felix también vienen con nosotros. Mike está herido es mejor dejarlo en casa.

\- Espera ¿No voy a ir yo? – menciono Emmett para caminar hacia mi lado mientras ponía mute al televisor

\- Necesito que te quedes aquí – le dije para verlo impaciente porque la hora apremiaba – alguien se tiene que quedar en casa, de confianza para que puedan cuidarlos

\- ¿Eso dónde o en qué posición me deja a mí? – se interpuso Jeremy

\- En tu espalda tenías un arma, que nadie y digo nadie, sabía que traías contigo – mencione para pararme frente a él – también ibas a disparar a Duncan perjudicándote a ti

\- Pero estaba…

\- No hay excusas Jeremy – musite para verlo y poner mi mano en su hombro – amigo, sabes que confió en ti pero esto te afectando mucho

\- ¿Más que tú? – me contesto

\- Está bien ambos estamos afectados, pero ahora necesito que se queden aquí. Que cuiden a Rosalie y Scott y eso también para tus padres. Si llevo a más personas como dice Rosalie no conseguiremos nada. – le mencione lo más persuasivo que podía pero ni yo mismo estaba convencido del plan que estábamos armando.

\- Edward – me llamo firme mi hermana para ponerse a mi lado – es mejor que vayas con Emmett

\- Pero ¿Quién se quedara a cargo de la casa, de ti, los Cooper, Sue y Hans? – comente para verla con mucha preocupación, si algo le pasaba yo no me lo perdonaría.

\- Estaré yo a cargo de todo. ¿Eso no te basta? – me decía algo ofendida

\- No se trata de eso, es que ya confié en alguien que al final… - mis ojos no pudieron evitar ver a Duncan que estaba con la cabeza gacha y con las manos puestas en el pantalón

\- Yo soy tu hermana, Isabella y tú me enseñaron a ser fuerte, no eres el único Masen de esta familia. Dame mi lugar, para poder ser como tú – me dijo para poner su mano en mi brazo

\- Tu siempre vas hacer mejor que yo – le dije para sonreírle con la tristeza puesta en los ojos – Esta bien

Asentí.

\- Te quedas a cargo de la casa y los que están en ella. Cuídate por favor

\- Y tú – me dijo para verme con profundidad.

.

.

.

Es una lucha que internamente tenía que lidiar. Mi desesperación por recuperar a Bella mientras evitaba que los Cooper y Brandon salieran ilesos, es algo que me ponía al límite. El sonido del motor, la respiración de Emmett, Sam y Tyler con el silencio indescriptible que llevaba Rafael, que debo admitir, no sé cómo carajo deje que entrara al auto, estaba haciendo que mi autocontrol se perdiera.

\- ¿Ya vamos a llegar? – musite para romper el insoportable silencio que se había apoderado del entorno.

\- Señor solo veinte minutos más – comunico poniendo un tono de voz relajante pero con el toque justo de seriedad y apremio.

\- Bien – hablo Emmett colocando una voz que hace mucho tiempo no lo oía – todos sabemos que debemos hacer – saco su pistola de la espalda para cargarla

\- -.

¿Estás seguro que quieres ir primero? – pregunte para verlo con determinación

\- Yo podre ser todo lo que quieras, es más sabe que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pero algo que jamás va a dudar es que soy honesto – termino de recargar la pistola en su espalda – eso está a nuestro favor.

Suspire. Sé que Benjamin no dudara de Emmett ¿Pero qué tal james?

\- Creo que es mejor que vaya yo – musito Rafael con voz dura

\- Tú ya nos metiste en este embrollo, déjalo ahí – le corte con rapidez

\- Sé que estas molesto pero tienes que confiar

\- Benjamin ya sabe que lo traicionaste ¿Qué beneficio podrías resultar ser tú? – conteste mordaz

\- Porque soy su única opción – musito con tal fiereza que me senté firme en el asiento en cuanto el auto comenzó acelerar un poco más

Rafael hablaba con Emmett para coordinar con mayor precisión el cambio que querían hacer. Yo seguía desconfiando de Duncan porque podría dañar a Bella pero a estas alturas, la única persona que conocía el plan de Benjamin es justamente el individuo que nos perjudico completamente. Es algo que tenía que sobrellevar. Un suspiro salió de mis labios sin permiso, tenía que tener la cabeza fría. Isabella, pronto estarás en nuestra casa.

POV BELLA

Veía a mis captores con cara de pocos amigos mientras de vez en cuando notaba como la gasa paro el sangrado que me había proporcionado James hoy en la mañana. Me comía muchos insultos cada vez que llama su atención. Podía notar como esperaban que llegaran las indicaciones de Benjamin, estaban como locos por las noticias que pasan. Sus planes habían cambiado, no tenían idea como resolverlos o al menos eso parecía. La casa afuera de la ciudad hacia que me llegara la conclusión que iba hacer difícil que todo esto se arreglara. Una casa relativamente pequeña, con algunas cosas puestas y poco acogedora. Donde solo había una mesa, unas cortinas, algunos sillones más, una mesa donde solo estaba la radio por la cual todo se contactaba y un televisor. Me tenían sentada en una silla atadas de manos y pies por separado.

\- Bien – decía Benjamin cuando abrió tan abruptamente haciendo saltar a todos su socios – Edward ya sabe quién y quienes están detrás de todo esto. Sabe de Duncan.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto un preocupado James que no sabía que hacer

\- Idiota te dije que no le disparas – mencionaba el guardaespaldas que estaba con nosotros a la hora de capturarnos

\- Silencio – musito Benjamin para ver la mejilla que seguro la tenia de color carmesí por la bofetada que me había proporcionado al no querer hablar con Edward por teléfono – ya no importa, no puede ir a la policía. Así que todo sigue igual.

\- Pero ¿Duncan no le habrá contado algo? – una vez más James tomaba la palabra

\- Lo que le dijo o no, es algo que no importa. Si sabe las cosas con exactitud, el querrá firmar los papeles.

\- Bueno, después de eso tendré mi paga y me largo – comento Aron que estaba sentado a un lado – así que por mi va bien

Rodee los ojos hacia él, recordando las veces que me ayudo pero solo fue pantalla. No podía creer las cosas que había hecho solo por el dinero del más grande enemigo de Edward. De pronto un leve dolor me hizo removerme en el asiento. Me vi el brazo, seguro es hora de cambiar la venda.

\- ¿Te duele? – musito de pronto Benjamin haciendo que mi vista se dirigiera enseguida hacia él

Enarque una ceja.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupa? – pregunte ácidamente

\- Pues, si te voy a intercambiar por un papel que va darme el poder, es mejor que estés de una pieza

\- Sigues pensando que Edward aceptara firmar esos papeles – musite al capturar con mis manos que estaban siendo sujetadas por una soga fuertemente amarrada, un mechón de cabello y ponerlo detrás de mi oreja – El no sedera, lo sabes. Es un hombre de negocios

Comenzó a rodear mi silla cual gato quiere capturar al ratón. Mis ojos lo perseguían con mucha impaciencia y lo alternaba con mi herida que realmente me dolía.

\- Justamente por ello querida Isabella, sabrá lo que le conviene – Benjamin chasqueo los dedos y Aron puso la pistola en la cabeza.

\- Tu sí que no sabes jugar bien tus cartas – comente al inclinarme un poco ya que la pistola se encontraba en mi cien – Edward no se doblegara por una simple persona.

Me dolía llamarme a mí misma así pero si Benjamin realmente supiera que solo soy un pedazo de papel de un matrimonio arreglado, quizás todo se daría que está perdiendo su tiempo.

\- ¿Simple? – musito sorprendido para luego reírse – me gustaría llamarte así pero ese calificativo vendría bien para cualquiera que camine y vagabundee por la calles.

\- ¿Crees que tengo poder por mi apellido?

\- Exactamente – musito con verdadera seguridad

\- Pues, que lastima. Soy una Masen pero por matrimonio, no por nacimiento. Eso hace que no tenga el beneficio que necesitas – musite para ver Benjamin y dirigir mi atención al arma que mantenía presionada. Este chasqueo de nuevo y la pistola dejo de presionar mi cabeza.

\- Te equivocas, Masen te da hasta más de lo que te mereces pero si hablamos de nacimiento pues no has podido ser más acertada. No hablaba de tu apellido de casada sino de soltera.

Mi cuerpo se tensó en cuestión de minutos en el asiento de madera. Claramente podría competir con una estatua y yo le ganaría por mucho. Mis ojos se situaron en todo su gesto corporal, se veía ganador.

\- Son muy contadas las veces que te quedas callada ¿No es así?

Quería fulminarlo, quería romperle la cara.

\- No confundas mi silencio con darte la oportunidad a que corrijas tu error

\- La arrogancia de tu esposo se te contagio, pero no olvides que vienes de una familia algo acomodad, Isabella Swan – musito entre comillas

Reaccione de manera automática queriendo abalanzarme hacia este para arrancarle los dientes de un buen golpe.

\- Te prohíbo que menciones el nombre de mi familia, saliendo de tu boca lo ensucias

\- Pobre Bella, es normal que sigas con dolor. La pérdida de tus tan queridos padres es casi reciente. Charlie fue un hombre ejemplar, muy honesto en sus negocios y eso lo llevo a su desaparición

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – me removía en el asiento incapacitada de poner pararme

\- Nuestros caminos están unidos Swan, te lo había mencionado antes pero es lógico que no lo recuerdes. Mejor dicho que no me recuerdes

Fruncí mi ceño ante las palabras que salían con mucha firmeza de su boca.

\- Reconocería a un imbécil desde kilómetros – musite con voz fuerte y determinante pero necesitara que hablara – pero dime ¿Por qué te sientes tan especial?

\- Es obvio que no recuerdes todos los inversionistas que han desfilado por el negocio de tu padre pero había uno en particular – narraba su historia como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo y con eso me hacía pensar esos meses que teníamos mucha gente rodeando el restaurante – Un señor que venía con un muchacho desde hace un par de años atrás. Estos siempre venían para iniciar una amistad con Charlie y así poder tener una alianza entre empresas. Tú estabas en la universidad y con las justas parabas en el negocio de tu padre, lo administrabas pero no estabas cerca.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – musite viéndolo sorprendida en el instante que todos recuerdos chocaron en mi mente, la imagen de los inversionistas, y del ultimo cliente con el muchacho que menciona. Ellos fueron muy cerca con Charlie, por casi dos años venían a vernos. Mis días en la universidad me hacía estar lejos de mi familia pero nunca me desentendí del tema del negocio.

\- No solo tengo información de ello. Recuerdas el día que tu padre estaba apunto de firmar para ceder el cincuenta por ciento del negocio, ¿Puedes decirme, a pocos minutos de que firmara, quien lo impedido? – yo pestañee varias veces, acordándome que entre por la puerta y grite un no, en el instante que Charlie estaba tomando la pluma para firmar el dicho contrato

\- Fui yo… - susurre perdida en mis recuerdos proyectados en mi memoria – ese negocio no iba a funcionar solo fue una trampa

\- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si tus padres se fueron pudo ser culpa que no firmara ese contrato? – me dijo, haciendo que una duda muy grande apareciera en todas mis suposiciones

Me quede en silencio, analizando todos los datos que me había proporcionado Banks.

\- Piénsalo Bella, la última visita que recibieron de ese cliente fue meses antes que tus padres fallecieran – comento al notar mi silencio y que no iba hablar más – Charlie tenía el poder de seguir con el negocio pero tu hizo caso y se echó para atrás. Solo después de eso, ellos ya no estuvieron

\- Me quieres decir que yo… - musite tratando de armar la oración

\- Si, al parecer tu eres la única responsable de su desaparición – musito apoyándose en la mesa que había delante

\- No

Estuve tratando de erradicar esa idea de mi cabeza pero Banks estaba más cerca de lo que realmente podía haber sucedido. Moví mi cabeza porque sabía que algo más faltaba.

\- Mi padre me hubiera dicho que estaríamos en peligro y eso pasaba

\- ¿Crees que te lo hubiera dicho siquiera? – musito enarcando una ceja – es el tipo hombre que no hubiera dejado que su familia se preocupara por eso

Tenía razón, mi padre hubiera preferido no contarnos y solucionarlo a su modo… quizás por eso el viaje que organizo a última hora.

\- Mi padre siempre fue cuidadoso y responsable con todos los negocios…

\- Pero Tu padre fue confiado Bella, lo sabes – musito encogiéndose de hombros – en los negocios nunca se puede confiar. A pesar que esa persona puede mostrarse como tu amigo, este puede no serlo. Los años te enseñan que tienes que ser más astuto. De otra manera puede salir lastimado, tus padres son un ejemplo pero si quieres algo más real, mira te aquí. Sentada en una silla, involucrada directamente y también indirectamente por un negocio, una empresa.

\- Dime ¿Qué quieres de mí? – musite con fuerza – no te has tomado tanto tiempo para investigar mi pasado para que me venga a decir que solo soy un intercambio

\- Pero que astuta – menciono Banks – es cierto, me tome la molestia de investigar porque quiero el patrimonio que te dejo tus padres a cambio que nadie lastime a la familia de Edward…

\- Por mi puedes llevarte el negocio hoy mismo si quieres – musite con corajes – pero no puedo dártelo, la herencia que dejo mi padre es muy especifica

\- Bella ¿Te han dicho porque el negocio de tu padre fue muy reclamado? – menciono para cruzarse de brazos y examinarme

\- No me importa ya – esa empresa hizo que mi padre se fuera, no me importa nada mas

\- Tu restaurante está ubicado en una zona muy comercial pero más que eso, tiene la llave para abrir una gran zona altamente rentable. Estoy planeando crear un imperio ahí, algo que me volvería más rico que el mismo Masen pero tu restaurante impide cualquier proyecto por eso tantas visitas, tantas horas de reuniones con tus padres.

Nunca me informo de eso mi padre, sabía que el restaurante siempre fue bien asediado pero nunca pensé que tanto.

\- De todas maneras, no puedo dártelo ya te dije que hay un documento…

\- Ya lo solucione, tu estas casada, legalmente al menos, y eso hace que una de las clausulas se quede vulnerable, es solo cuestión de que firmes y listo. Rosalie no sale herida, tampoco sus amigos… a todo esto ¿Scott ya está mejor no es así?

\- Imbécil, no te permitiré que le hagas daño – comente en el instante que vi un cenicero a mi lado y lo tome para lanzarlo. El hábilmente lo esquivo y sonrió.

\- Quieta ahí – musito para acercarse a mí – la única razón por la cual, no está más atada es porque te tengo algo de estimación. Es mejor que no hagas enfurecer. Regresando al tema, tú tienes el poder de que nada les suceda, solo tienes que firmar.

Me puse a pensar en todo, en el negocio de mi padre, en la familia de Edward, en nuestros amigos y en mi situación actual. Con más ganas no quería saber nada de negocios, nada de este mundo. Pero el esfuerzo de mi padre para construir ese restaurante. No podía quedar impune su desaparición.

\- ¿Tú sabes quién acabo con ellos? – musite con fuerza – si me lo dices, yo firmo los papeles pero nunca mas te acercas a la familia de Edward

\- Interesante, quieres justicia… me parece justo… total la propiedad realmente lo requiero. – musito arrogantemente

\- Te sugiero que lo tomes, de Edward no conseguirás nada, al menos de esto puedes salir con la llave de tu crecimiento de dinero

\- Estas cometiendo el mismo error de tu padre Bella, que no aprendes de las lecciones, está siendo muy confiada. – hablo con determinación

\- El confiado eres tu… - le dije para verlo con seriedad – sigues creyendo que Edward te dará algo… te lo digo desde ya… mi peso no equivale oro

\- Señores… - musito alguien que entraba por la puerta mostrando en el aire unos papeles doblados, todos volteamos en su dirección.

Es Rafael, pero después de todo sigue aquí. Seguro quiere su recompensa.

\- Disculpen el retraso – menciono dando unos pasos cerca de Benjamin

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – pregunto James anticipándose a Banks – a última hora tú mismo no seguiste con lo acordado

\- Tengo lo que necesitas, Edward firmo – musito ignorando por completo a James para entregarle los papeles a Benjamin, este los abrió y sonrió. – no fue necesario convencerlo, después de la visita a mi padre este solo firmo.

\- ¿Decías? – musito Benjamin para verme

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? IMBECIL – grite en cuanto mis ojos chocaron con su rostro

\- Tu padre sí que la paso terrible – comento Aron mientras se paraba y se ponía a mi lado

\- Gajes del oficio – se encogió de hombros Rafael para luego verme. Sus ojos trataban de expresarme algo pero no sabía que

\- Bueno señores, creo que podemos irnos – hablo su jefe

\- ¿Cómo haremos con la señora Masen? – pregunto Rafael para verlos con determinación

\- La señora se podrá ir en cuanto firme unos papeles – menciono James alcanzándome un lapicero y una hoja - ¿No es así?

\- ¿Qué papeles? – pregunto Rafael curioso mientras yo veía con odio a James

\- Unos documentos que es para mí beneficio – se encogió de hombros Benjamin para guardar los papeles en su saco - ¿Isabella no quieres ir con tu familia ya?

Suspire, con todo el coraje y la molestia encima.

\- Me fue sencillo encontrar la casa, no sabía que es algo amplia – comento de pronto Duncan para ver a Benjamin

\- Si, fueron de mis padres… se lo compraron hace años.

\- Dos pisos, sin muchos acabados, con algunos adornos y muebles – seguía mencionando para poco a poco avanzar hacia a mi

\- No había necesidad de nada de eso, solo lo utilizaron cada vez que querían reunirse secretamente con alguien – menciono para verme y presionarme con la mirada para firmar

Rafael al estar cerca de mí, vio mis manos y lo difícil que es coger el lapicero.

\- No creo que pueda firmar bien, teniendo las manos atadas nadie podría – yo voltee para verlo en seco.

¿Qué pretendía?

\- Tiene razón, Aron desátala – este obedeció a su jefe

\- Se te fue difícil hallar la casa – pregunto James – contando que solo sabía tu padre…

Eso hizo captar la atención de todos para verlo a Duncan pero él se mostraba relajado.

\- Mi padre me lo dijo poco a antes que se reuniera con Edward, por si algo no salía de acuerdo al plan

\- Entiendo – comento no muy convencido Benjamin

\- Se suponía que al final él tendría que entregarlo – comento el guardaespalda que estaba cerca de su jefe

\- Edward se encargó de golpearlo de tal manera que tenía que irse a revisar, sino fuese por mí, no tendrían nada

\- Es cierto – comento Benjamin – pero como sabemos que Edward no te persiguió

\- Sencillo, tienes cinco hombres en el primer piso – menciono Rafael para verlo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura – antes que salgas podrías hacer que revisen el perímetro, además tienes a tus mejores hombres justo en esta habitación.

\- Ok – Benjamin se acercó a la puerta principal y ordeno a uno que vigilaba que vaya con los hombres de abajo y revisaran la zona

De pronto Aron me soltó y moví mis muñecas, me hubiera gustado pararme pero la soga que estaba alrededor de mis tobillos no me permitía hacer nada más.

\- Ya firma – me grito el estúpido James que estaba tan cerca mío

\- No es necesario que le grites – interrumpió Benjamin – ella va a firmar

Le arranque el lapicero a James para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. Bote un largo suspiro para mover las hojas y ubicar las líneas donde tenía que firmar.

\- Bueno, mientras podemos ir avanzando – comento Rafael para ponerse atrás mío – vayan bajando para poder retirarnos de aquí, no vaya hacer que Edward este por ahí

\- Pero ¿Por qué no bajarías con nosotros? – musito Aron para verlo extrañado

\- Soy la única persona que conoce con exactitud la firma de Isabella, Benjamin solo sabe la rúbrica de ella – sus manos se posaron en mis hombros

\- Creo que tu escondes algo – hablo de pronto Aron entornando sus ojos

\- No tengo que. Pero ya no hagas perder el tiempo – menciono para ver a todos – solo salgan para poder irnos de una vez o acaso no quieres tu parte

\- Rafael no pensé que tenía madera de dirigir, estaba convencido que nos diste la espalda en la oficina de Edward pero ahora con los papeles y esa determinación puede que te dé un beneficio más – mencionaba Benjamin – bueno déjenle los papeles a la señora ahora lo firmara y váyanse con Aron y mi guardaespaldas para que apurarnos. Preparen el auto en seguida bajamos.

Este los vio y en el instante que estaban caminando hacia la puerta, Rafael aprovecha esta distracción para bajar hasta mi oído.

\- Solo sígueme la corriente

Sus palabras me tomaron de sorpresa para verlo perpleja. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aron y el guardaespaldas se fueron hacia la cochera mientras que James y Benjamin se quedaron

\- Bueno – volvió a decir Benjamin, en el instante que se enderezo Rafael – esperemos que la señora no se haga de rogar

\- Ya firmo para que te largues de aquí – comente para verlo

\- Espero tengas razón Rafael – menciono James – aunque dime una cosa… ¿Cómo Edward llega a la oficina de tu padre, si el no tenía idea que estaba involucrado en esto?

\- Fue de inmediato a la empresa de mi padre, este lo golpeo y listo – dijo tratando de mantener la voz.

\- Pero no dices ¿Que tuviste que convencerlo? Eso quiere decir que no fue directamente a la empresa sino tuvo que hablar a solas contigo primero

Rafael trago saliva fuertemente.

\- Señor… me escucha… - decía alguien por la radio… - no salga… ellos están…

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una bala y entonces todos los presentes sacaron sus armas para apuntarse unos contra otros.

\- Suelta el arma, Rafael … Debí suponerlo – comento James

\- Estás perdido. Eres solo tu contra nosotros dos

\- ¿Y quién hablo algo de estar solo? Benjamin – comunico al segundo que disparo y me empujaba hacia la parte de atrás del sillón quedaba a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Comenzó a cubrirse con el sillón y me lanzo una navaja.

\- Corta la soga – musito con fuerza

Yo tome rápidamente y comenzó a cortarlo en pocos minutos estaba libre. Rafael seguía disparando mientras yo apoyaba mis espaldas al sillón. Se agacho para recargar el arma y entonces musito:

\- Cuando te diga corres, tú te vas a la puerta

\- ¿Y tú? – mencione para verlo

\- Estaré detrás de ti, solo corre

\- Ok – dije para ver la puerta que estaba a poco de tres metros

Rafael salió una vez más del sillón y comenzó a lanzar disparos por cualquier lado. De pronto grito fuertemente, me pare con todas mis fuerzas corrí sin pensar en nada más hacia la puerta. A los pocos segundos Duncan ya se encontraba saliendo de la habitación y con el cerrando la puerta. Yo busque algo con que trancar la puerta, ya que estas contaban con unas manijas grandes. Sin embargo no había nada, entonces arranque la otra manga de mi blusa y lo utilice como una soga para amarrar la puerta. Sé que no durara mucho pero podía darnos tiempo para bajar y huir.

\- Por aquí – me dijo Rafael que estaba agitado

\- Te arriesgaste mucho – mencione para verlo mientras corríamos por el pasadizo

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer… - comento para verme y luego voltear a la izquierda – tenemos que bajar las escaleras y pronto podremos estar fuera de esta casa.

\- Ok

Nos encontramos con la escalera y con suma velocidad bajamos. Solo estábamos a poco pasos de la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Sentía el aire fresco entrar y mezclarse con el ambiente. Al estar en el último escalón, el sonido de un arma quitándose el gatillo de seguridad no detuvo por completo. Alzamos la vista y nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de Aron y el otro guardaespaldas.

\- Así que intentando escapar – menciono Aron para verme y dirigir su arma hacia a mi

\- ¿Trajiste un arma para mí? – pregunte con rapidez a Rafael

\- No sabía que manejaras armas – musito mientras nos quedamos quietos

\- Al parecer cualquier imbécil lo puede hacer…

\- Isabella no debiste huir… ahora tendré que inmovilizarte

\- No cuentes con eso – mencione para golpear su muñeca y el arma salía directamente al suelo

Rafael aprovecho la distracción para disparar al guardaespaldas para luego golpearlo y yo empujar a Aron. Este perdió un poco el equilibrio pero logro sostenerse mientras yo me dirigía hacia la puerta pero a pocos pasos de llegar sentí como alguien me empujaba haciendo que mi cuerpo se viera tirado en el suelo y que mi peso fuese directamente al brazo izquierdo con el cual tenía la herida. Grite fuertemente y entonces sentí como Aron me volteaba por el brazo, traía el puño el derecho levantado y a pocos minutos de que impactara contra mi rostro, se escuchó una voz sombría.

\- NO LA TOQUES, IMBECIL

Pestañee varias veces en el instante que note que Edward se abalanzaba contra Aron lanzándolo un buen golpe y ambos cayendo al suelo. Estaban forcejando, quise pararme pero no podía me había doblado fuertemente el tobillo. De pronto note que Emmett entraba por la puerta y se dirigía a mí.

\- Bella, Bella ¿Estas bien? – musito para verme y tenderme la mano

\- Me lastime el tobillo – mencione lográndome parar

\- Ven vámonos

\- Pero Edward – decía para voltear a verlo y notar que se estaba agarrando a golpes con Aron

\- Tenemos que irnos ahora

Cuando volteamos note que Benjamin con James estaban al pie de las escaleras y apuntando a Emmett mientras que James le daba un buen golpe a Rafael en el rostro después de noquear al guardaespaldas. Empuje a mi hermano con fuerza antes que le cayera la bala que Benjamin había soltado hacia su dirección. Ambos caímos con fuerza y yo volví a gritar por la herida y el dolor del pie. Edward logra patear a su agresor y se lanza directamente a mi dirección para poder ayudarme a parar.

\- Cariño… - sus ojos, su rostro verlo tan angustiado me partía el corazón. Me inspecciono todo el rostro y le dolio ver el gran golpe que tenia en la mejilla.

Puso una mano en mi rostro para miramos y en una fracción de segundos sentí como la preocupación se alejaba con tan solo sentir su cuerpo cerca al mio

\- Edward – mencione justo cuando Benjamin se aproximó apuntándonos con ayuda de James pero Edward fue más rápido, saco el arma y me puso detrás de él

Emmett se paró con habilidad y apunto el arma en dirección a James mientras Edward se encontraba en una disputa con Banks.

\- Así que lograste venir

\- Te dije que me la pagarías, ¿Acaso lo dudaste? – hablo Masen para verlo – te metiste con mi familia no te ibas a librar de esta imbécil, tus guardaespaldas no están contigo, los míos se encargaron de ellos

\- Pero que astuto… - menciono Banks – pero no saldrás de esta

Estaban apuntando cada uno, sin bajar la guardia. De pronto note como James tomaba la radio que traía colgando de su correa pero Emmett disparo con habilidad la radio, destrozándolo por completo

\- No llamaras a nadie más – su voz sonó como nunca antes

\- Eres un idiota – menciono para comenzar el primer disparo

Los tres corrimos a diferentes lados y aprovechamos en cubrirnos con algunos muebles que estaban en la sala. James no dejaba de disparar y en buscar a Emmett hasta que lo encontró y comenzaron agarrarse a golpes mientras que Benjamin se quedó en la puerta a esperar que Edward saliera.

\- Tienes que quedarte aquí – menciono con una voz llena de preocupación

\- Pero Edward– le dije sosteniéndolo del brazo – solo le faltan algunas balas por disparar antes que vuelva a recargarlas

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo asombrado

\- Lo vi cuando cargo su arma – musite recordando cuando entraba y salía de la habitación antes que hablara conmigo del caso de mi padre

\- Está bien, tengo que hacerle gasta las balas. Solo quédate aquí – hablo con fuerza y salió de su escondite para dispararle a Benjamin, note como Benjamin se cubría con la pared intercambiando de lugar. Esto no iba a terminar nunca. De pronto note que había otra salida. Gatee hasta llegar a ese acceso y me pare en cuanto pude. Había solo un corto pasadizo, con suma discreción me fui acercando a la pared y al ver note que este daba a la escalera, Benjamin se encontraba disparando y Rafael con el guardaespaldas estaban en el suelo muy lastimados. Camine lentamente hasta llegar a la mesa que había un pequeño jarrón, rápidamente lo tome. Me puse detrás de Benjamin, no me importo el dolor en mi brazo, entonces alzándolo con todas mis fuerzas musite:

\- Oye imbécil

Benjamin volteo con rapidez y abrió sus ojos en par.

\- No te metas con mi familia

Golpee el jarrón en frente y este rompió rápidamente. Benjamin se tabaleo y se quiso apoyar en la pared pero cayó al suelo con fuerza, sangrando por un lado. La pistola quedaba en su mano entonces lo patee en el estómago y la acción hizo que soltara el arma. En ese instante aproveche en tomar el arma y apuntarlo mientras Emmett terminaba con James de un buen golpe.

\- Perdiste estúpido – le dije amargamente mientras lo veía retorciéndose de dolor por el patadón que le di

\- ¿Así lo crees? – musito tocándose la cabeza y apoyando su brazo al suelo para tratar de levantarse

\- Eres ciego, yo tengo el arma apuntándote ahora

\- Pero ¿Acaso con eso conseguirás algo? – musito en el instante que Edward se aproximaba lentamente hacia mi lado

\- Bella, solo deja el arma – me decía para tranquilizarme

\- Tu sabes bien que solo yo sé quién acabo con tus padres – dijo mientras se lograba parar y me veía de frente

Mi mano se tensó más en la pistola que tenía.

\- Bella hazme caso, solo entrégame el arma – decía Masen colocándose a un lado

\- Dime de una vez quien fue el responsable de la desaparición de mi padres – le grite y este sonrió

\- Isabella hazle caso a Edward… - decía Emmett pero nada me importaba en este instante

\- Solo piénsalo; ¿Quién podía visitarlos sino fuesen hombres de negocios? Me sorprende que no me recuerdes – mientras caminaba muy poco de un lugar a otro viéndome como una presa mientras yo me encontraba atada de manos por la presión de Edward y Emmett – yo fui la última visita que ustedes recibieron y la última advertencia

De pronto sonrió de costado y solo eso basto ese gesto para recordarlo todo. La imagen llego hasta a mí de golpe. Recordé esa noche, la lluvia, la última vez que vino el inversionista no fue el día que se negó mi padre a firmar sino una semana después con su hijo, la misma semana que mis padres… Coloque mis ojos que estaban desorientados hacia el pero sabía que mi mirada cambio

\- Fuiste tú… - dije apuntándolo con más fuerza sintiendo la tensión en el aire

\- Edward – grito Emmett para llamar su atención

\- Piénsalo antes, tomate tu tiempo – se apresuró en decir Edward – no tienes que ser como este imbécil – me decía una voz calmada, razonable y apaciguadora pero nada de eso funcionaba. Yo tenía mi dedo índice rozando del gatillo, apuntándolo no solo con el arma que le quite sino con el dolor, la decepción y la melancolía que había cargado por meses.

\- Técnicamente no fui yo – menciono tosiendo un poco – mi padre contrato a alguien para que se encargara de eso… claro con ayuda de alguien más y ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de acabar con esto

\- No lo escuches – menciono Edward fuerte pero yo seguía viéndolo con dolor a la persona responsable de que tuviera esta vida, al responsable de que mi padre no estuviera conmigo, que mi hermano por poco no estuviera a mi lado

\- ¿Qué TE HIZO MI FAMILIA? – musite avanzando para detener el arma contra su cuerpo - ¡QUE MIERDA TE HICIMOS PARA QUE ME ARREBATARAS TODO! – continúe mientras Edward avanzaba lentamente

\- Tu familia no fue nada. Los Swan solo fueron un punto más en los negocios de Seattle, pregúntale a tu esposo, pregúntale si de los Swan se hablaba… te responderá que no fueron nada

\- TU SUCIO DINERO, TUS NEGOCIOS INTRIGOSOS, TU ZONA ALTAMENTE ADINERADA, ME ARREBATASTE LO QUE MAS AMABA EN EL MUNDO POR QUERER MAS PERO AHORA SOY YO LA QUE PUEDO DECIR CUAL VA HACER TU FUTURO, TAL CUAL TU DECIDISTE EL DE MI FAMILIA Y MI VIDA – el arma estaba cargada por el peso que tenía solo quedaba una bala más, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero mi voz no se desquebrajaba. Presione más contra su cuerpo

\- EDWARD – grito Emmett enano porque no iba a escuchar a nadie

\- Hazlo entonces, veamos el nivel de cobardía que tienes… - dijo el estúpido

Se podía ver como mis dedos se ponían más firme y llevaba con fuerza la pistola. Solo un disparo haría que este imbécil no dañara nunca más

\- EDWARD DETENLA AHORA – los gritos desesperados de Emmett que también sentí que se acercaron un poco, me tenía sin cuidado

\- Isabella Marie Masen Swan por favor escúchame cariño

Es la primera vez que alguien me llamaba así y sobre todo la primera vez que escuchaba a Edward decirme por mi nombre completo. A pesar que seguía firme con la pistola, mi atención se dirigía hacia él – si le disparas solo estarías haciendo lo mismo que él… tus padres no hubieran querido eso, sobre todo Charlie que siempre te formo para que fueses justa, honesta y responsable, no te olvides de Rene que te regalo la peineta que llevaras contigo para que no te olvides quien eres…

Entonces solo basto eso para que las palabras de mis padres retumbaran en mi cabeza, acompañado de su imagen, abrazando a mamá y diciéndome.

"Con esfuerzos hay logros y solo con ellos avanzamos para alcanzar el éxito"

Suspire mientras agachaba la mirada y cerraba brevemente los ojos para despejar las lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso. Al abrirlo, note que Edward tenía razón. Baja la guardia y musitaba para verlo:

\- Soy mejor que tú, siempre voy hacer mejor que tu

Mire a Edward para que me recibiera la pistola, este me veía con orgullo pero yo no estaba con la fuerza para soportar tal sentimiento pero en el instante en que estaba por tomarla, se escuchó un disparo con un no gritando fuertemente en toda la sala. Mi cuerpo se tensó y todo pasó en menos de un segundo.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores del todo el mundo. Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza... pero les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el secuestro de Bella hizo que se descubriera algunas cosas... si sospechaban de Benjamin pues estaban en lo correcto. Con toda esta información nos queda claro que los Swan tenian mucho que ver con los Banks pero ¿Quien ayudo en el accidente de los padres de Bella? Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo, sé que es corto pero ya solo falta dos capitulos más para que se termine esta historia espero verlos hasta el final._ _Bueno espero seguir contando con su apoyo y constancia. Las invito a leer el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios!_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Gracias a esos mensajes de personas que poco a poco a se suman a esta historia he recibido saludos desde todas parte del mundo y me gustaria saber hasta que país llega esta historia por ello en cada comentario que me dejen me gustaria que colocaran al final el país de donde estan! Para mandarles mis saludos!_

 _Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Llego el instante de las dedicatorias pero este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes incluyendo al grupo de Facebook World of Mayito las invito a que nos busquen y se unan para poder compartir un poco mas de la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic- Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	20. SIN EXCUSAS

CAPITULO 19: SIN EXCUSAS

Sentí mi cuerpo adolorido y algo que estaba encima de mí. Levante la cabeza rápidamente y note que Edward estaba casi encima, él estaba despejándose por el golpe que había recibido, pestañee varias veces y al verme sus ojos volvieron a preocuparse.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto de pronto tocándome todo el rostro, como si volviera a recordar donde estábamos

\- Si – dije con hilo de voz – pero…

Voltee rápidamente para ver quien había gritado y mis ojos se abrieron en par. Rafael, se hallaba tendido en el suelo con una mano puesta en el estómago y un líquido rojo saliendo por un lado. Edward se levantó en un segundo mientras que mi atención se dirigió a la voz de Emmett:

\- DESGRACIADO

Nadie se había percatado que Aron se había despertado del gran golpe y tomo el arma que estaba cerca de él, no dudo en utilizarlo. Emmett lo neutralizo con rapidez y para luego acercarse a mí. Me puse de pie lentamente y dirigí mi atención a un caído Benjamin que estaba en suelo, sangrando por la cabeza. Al parecer al instante que Rafael cayo, empujo también a Benjamin y este había resbalado.

\- Edward… - musitaba con hilo de voz Rafael mientras que mi esposo se ponía de lado y trataba de tapar la herida para que no empeorara.

\- No debiste hacerlo – regañaba Edward en el instante que me ponía a su costado – me hubiera caído la bala a mí, yo lo hubiera podido resistir.

\- La bala… - tocia un poco – estaba dirigido a Bella, vi cuando Aron tomaba el arma… - tocia con más fuerza y trataba de tomar aire por la boca – todos sabemos que tan bueno es con eso

Yo trague saliva ruidosamente, tome la mano de Rafael y este deslizo sus ojos hacia a mí. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, y estamos aquí es por culpa de él pero a la vez, salvo mi vida. Suspire con fuerza mientras la impotencia salía y escuchaba a Emmett llamar a una ambulancia.

\- Te entiendo – musito de pronto Rafael haciendo que mi vista se viera dirigida hacia él – no es necesario que me digas nada…

\- Rafael… - logre susurrar mientras Edward gritaba a Emmett para que se apurara con la ambulancia

De pronto Edward le hizo quitar el saco a Emmett para presionar la herida con más fuerza pero la sangre salía más rápido. Masen se desesperaba, por primera vez veía que no sabía qué hacer. Se levantó y comenzó a sacar su teléfono para también llamar a la ambulancia ya que con Emmett tardaban mucho

\- Bella… tu y yo sabemos que no llegaran a tiempo… - comenzó a decir Rafael que tocia cada vez más – ellos también lo saben

\- No digas eso – le respondí mientras apretaba la herida – tienes que salvarte de esto… no puedes dejarnos

\- Me equivoque Bella – comento para ver a Edward – disculpa por no ayudarlos antes…

\- Ya no digas más – hable seria y con fuerza pero en el fondo sabía que podía tener razón – tienes que salvarte, lo tienes que hacer

\- Gracias… saber que me animas es un indicio que tengo el 30% de que me disculpas

\- Es mejor que no hables más – dije para acomodarle el saco donde presionaba con más fuerza

\- Bella… Bella… - musito con apremio – cuida bien de los Masen… ellos te necesitaran…

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, mi angustia se elevó con rapidez. Su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar a perder fuerzas.

\- Rafael, escúchame, tienes que estar despierto – grite para que pudiera oírme – tienes que resistir

Pero no reaccionaba. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward y este bajo su teléfono en cámara lenta. De pronto la artillería pesada entro por la puerta súbitamente. Varios policías apuntando por todos lados acompañados de Sam, Tyler, Demetri y Felix. Pestañee rápidamente y trataba de abarcar todo el lugar y el movimiento que cada uno de ellos hacia... pero en el instante que voltee para ver a los paramédicos aproximarse hacia donde estaba, los latidos de mi corazón retumbando con fuerza se apoderaron de mí y mientras solo emite un suspiro, supe que esto todavía no había terminado. Edward se me acerco para poder hacerme parar, al parecer no me había percatado que trataban de atender lo más rápido a Rafael y para eso yo tenía que retirarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba sumergida en un estado de shock.

Emmett se me acerco sabía que me hablaba pero no sabía de qué. Las voces de todos los escuchaba a los lejos. Entonces… después que la adrenalina bajara, reparo que todos pudimos perder la vida. Vi a Aron, Benjamin y James tirados sin ninguna sola señal de seguir luchando… y eso basto para que de alguna manera mi cuerpo se relajara hasta que mis ojos también comenzaron a cerrarse… me sentía completamente agotada y por más que la voz de Edward me pedía que me despertara, yo solo quería descansar.

.

.

.

\- Solo es la tensión de todo – musitaba alguien algo cerca ¿Emmett?

\- ¿Y si no es eso? – comentaba una voz muy difícil de olvidar – ¿No habrá perdido mucha sangre?

\- Solo una herida superficial, Edward – regañaba con más fuerza. Si. Ese es Emmett

\- Es mejor que la revise el doctor

Fruncí mis parpados y son suavidad abrí los ojos.

\- Ningún doctor me tocara – comentaba con una voz muy suave, ya no estaba acostumbrada a escucharme así

\- Isabella – menciono de pronto Edward mientras me estrechaba contra él

Al parecer estaba en su regazo por la posición que me abrazaba. Pestañee varias veces para ver a un Emmett con un rostro más relajado.

\- ¿Qué paso? – comentaba mientras sentía un ligero aire que venía por la derecha. Estábamos en el carro personal de Edward

\- Muchas emociones hicieron que te desmayaras – me explicaba Emmett mientras seguía viéndole por encima de los hombros de Edward que no me soltaba

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? – pregunte con algo de curiosidad

\- Por lo menos unos treinta minutos– musito Edward una vez que me dejara ver esos llenos de preocupación

\- Entiendo… - dije al morder mi labio inferior, una manía que pensé que se me había quitado - ¿Rafael?

Pregunte de pronto mientras a mi cabeza recordaba todo lo sucedido.

\- No te agites, está en la ambulancia – comento Edward para tranquilizarme – ya estamos por llegar

\- ¿Se salvara? – pregunte con cautela

Ninguno respondió. Entonces supe que se debatía por seguir viviendo. Suspire y cuando moví el brazo sentí un dolor muy molesto.

\- Auch – salió de mi boca sin mi permiso. Note que la venda que me habían puesto ya no estaba cumpliendo su función

\- En el hospital te haremos ver eso – hablo apresuradamente Edward, en el instante que sus ojos se deslizaron a san, que me percataba que estaba desordenado.

Al entrar al hospital, todos se organizaron. Edward se fue conmigo para que me atendieran mientras Emmett y los demás se dirigían a investigar sobre el estado de Rafael. Pasábamos cada pasillo con velocidad, por más que insiste que podía caminar, Edward me llevo cargada por todo el hospital hasta que llegue a la camilla que me iban a atender. No quería ver la herida pero en cuanto el doctor vino a analizar qué había pasado. Note que la herida superficial fue algo de consideración. Suspire.

.

.

.

\- Has sido muy valiente – me decía Edward mientras me encontraba sentada viendo la ventana con una taza de té – no te he escuchado quejarte cuando te pusieron los puntos

\- Creo que se seguía con la adrenalina – comente mientras soplaba la taza y luego tomaba un poco - ¿Rafael?

Volví a preguntar pero no me dio respuesta.

\- No sabemos nada de él. Me he comunicado con Emmett pero tampoco tiene noticias – comento para ver su celular nuevamente

\- Es mejor que vayamos – musite para dejar la taza vacía y pararme. Seguía con el dolor en el brazo pero ahora eso no me preocupaba

\- Sí, pero tu estando así… es mejor que te quedes aquí, Sam te va a cuidar - suspiro y luego me vio con determinación – ya no quiero que te pase nada

\- Te aseguro que con la venda voy a estar bien… además Sam – dije cuando lo vi – el no sabrá como detenerme

\- Es cierto señor – comento rápidamente el guardaespaldas y Edward volteo el rostro

\- Como digas entonces – me sostuvo desde la cintura y salimos del consultorio.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba siendo operado Rafael. Estábamos callados, pensando cada uno en todas las cosas que habían pasado. Recordando todo y esperando que ya terminara la operación.

\- Edward – musitaba Emmett para pasarnos la voz - ¿Por qué la has traído?

\- Terca – se limitó en decir Edward mientras hacia una mueca

\- Sabes que no me gusta quedarme en un solo sitio – comentaba para deslizar mis ojos a la puerta de la sala de operación, deseando que el doctor se acercara pero nadie salía

\- No se sabe nada – respondió Emmett a mi pregunta silenciosa

\- Lleva mucho tiempo metido ahí – susurre mientras muchas emociones encontradas hacían a flote

\- Lo sé pero en una operación tan compleja… es así – aseguro Emmett para verme mientras se distraía con la venda que me habían puesto - ¿Todo bien con eso?

\- Sí, me pusieron alguna puntos… pero estoy bien – dije sin darle mucha importancia

\- ¿No debería usar un cabestrillo? – decía Emmett directamente a Edward

\- No hagas preguntas como si yo no estuviera – comente para verlo con algo de fastidio

\- Tomas decisiones muy inapropiadas Bella – comentaba para vernos, ya que Edward no podía decirme no, en algunas cosas. Suspiro – solo queda esperar

Estuvimos caminando en todo el pasillo por un par de horas más. Edward me traía las pastillas que me tocaba tomar mientras Emmett se comunicaba a la casa pero nadie respondía, ya estábamos a punto de preocuparnos pero la respuesta llego más rápido que la noticia.

\- Qué bueno verlos bien – decía fuerte Rosalie siendo escoltada por Jeremy

\- Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? – comentaba Emmett para recibir el abrazo de su novia. Jeremy me puso una mano en el hombro y yo alce la vista para verlo. Sonreí pero la alegría no llegaba a mi mirada.

Edward se encargó de explicar las preguntas que no dejaban de hacer tanto Jeremy como Rosalie. Estábamos tratando de que estuvieran en calma pero no había mucho por hacer. En el instante que terminaba de contar el resto Emmett, note que alguien salía por la puerta. Me pare rápidamente y Edward me siguió. El doctor veía para todos lados y en musito fuerte:

\- Familia de Rafael Duncan

\- Doctor, somos el señor y la señora Masen – lo interrumpí al colocarme frente de él

\- ¿Es usted pariente del señor Duncan? – pregunto con suma rapidez

\- No pero…

\- Lo siento señorita, solo se le brinda información a la familia – musitaba el doctor mientras seguía volteando para todos lados

\- Doctor – intervino Edward – Conocemos al señor Duncan

\- Lo entiendo pero no puedo hablar de esto sino es familiar directo… - se enterco el doctor de pronto note como Edward se puso molesto

\- Su padre está en camino a la cárcel. Su madre esta viaje sabe dónde, y su hermana no se encuentra en el país… en pocas palabras las únicas personas que pueden responder por él somos nosotros – determino en una sola oración Masen que lo veía con ganas de querer abalanzarse para agarrarlo a golpes

\- Bueno en ese caso… - musito para mover un poco la boca – el señor Duncan… ha salido de la operación pero… él no está bien… ha perdido mucha sangre en la operación, hemos podido quitarle la bala pero ha perforado órganos de importancia… la verdad señores… es que no creo que sobreviva la noche… está muy débil

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras las reacciones a nuestras espaldas no se hicieron esperar. El doctor nos dio algunas indicaciones más y nosotros solos nos quedamos callados. Edward y yo cruzamos miradas en cuanto nos quedamos con la familia. Pasado el llanto disimulado de Rosalie y un pensativo Jeremy, yo no podía dejar de pensar que la persona que podía estar en la cama en esos mismos instantes hubiera podido ser yo. Tenía tanto que decir pero a la vez no podía si quiera comentar un "a". Alce la vista en cuanto note que trasladaban a Rafael al cuarto, se le veía completamente débil. Paso una hora sin mucho que pudiéramos hacer… Edward se estaba comunicado por teléfono para ver si podía traer a su padre para que lo pudiera ver, no sabía que ya tenía una orden de captura.

\- ¿Hola? – musito alguien a lo lejos.

Todos volteamos y nos quedamos algo asombrados, Rafael de alguna manera había abierto los ojos y nos miraba tranquilamente a cada uno de nosotros.

\- Despertaste – comento Emmett tratando de sonar natural

\- Tenía que despedirme de ustedes – musito pausadamente en el instante que nos acercábamos – la verdad no pensé que los vería

\- Ya no hables – intervino Edward poniéndose a su costado – necesitas de todas tus fuerzas para recuperarte

\- No tienes que darte esperanzas Edward – comento para verlo y tomar un poco de aire – ¿Qué es lo que tus ojos me quieren ocultar que no sepa ya?

\- Rafael – susurro mientras Masen trataba de controlar sus emociones – tienes que… no debiste hacerlo… la bala pudo caerme a mi… yo hubiera podido resistir

\- ¿Y verte a ti en una cama? – dijo tosiendo un poco – o lo más probable que fuese Bella estando en ¿mi lugar? Ustedes… ya han pasado por mucho no iba a ser justo

\- Pero Rafael – mencione para pegarme a la cama – es tu vida ahora que depende

\- Señor y Señora Masen, todo estará bien… - dijo de pronto para vernos – solo quiero pedirles un favor

\- Lo que fuese… - respondió de inmediato Masen

\- Quiero despedirme de mi padre… - menciono para verlo con profundidad – sé que está detenido pero quisiera decirle algo antes que…

\- Está bien… - comento rápido Edward mientras veía a Emmett para agilizar el proceso llamando como locos a todas las autoridades

\- Bella – menciono mi nombre con un poco de fuerza – cuida a Edward, es solo un hombre tonto, arrogante y embelesado por ti… no sabe hacer nada sin ti… - musito de pronto para verme con determinación – Edward te ama… los papeles que le di a Benjamin realmente fueron verdaderos… realmente estaba su firma por si no salían bien las cosas….

Yo voltee sorprendida porque no pensé que realmente lo haría.

\- No esperes mucho tiempo para decirle la verdad sobre Seth – comento para verme y yo me tensaba en mi sitio – Descuida yo lo averigüe solo… pero no dudes que él te ama no espere a que te lo diga, solo confía en él y ten más confianza en ti… él lo entenderá y una cosa más… sigue averiguando quien más estuvo detrás de la desaparición de tus padres… temo que esa persona quiera hacer daño…

Solo podía verlo y querer decir tantas cosas pero no podía si quiera. Sus palabra me dejaron atónitas, él sabía ¿Quién más pude ser? O ¿Solo lo teme que alguien pueda hacer daño? Quería preguntarle pero… no podía hacerlo… además Benjamin fue el responsable de ello y el resto no venía al caso...

\- Tranquilo… ya estamos bien – dije para que no se preocupara – no tienes que pensar que nos hacer daño, ya nadie más lo hará – le dije segura

De pronto tomo un poco de aire, sus ojos querían expresarme algo más pero cerró sus labios y solo sonrió levemente. Dándome la sensación que me quería decir algo más pero ya no importa.

\- Ya lo están trayendo – comento Rosalie para ponerse a mi lado

\- Rosalie ¿Me perdonas? – se apresuró en decir Rafael mientras se escuchaba los latidos acelerados por la maquina

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí – comento ella perpleja – no quería que esto pasara

\- Lo sé – musito el sonriéndole – siempre como una hermana pequeña a quien cuidar pero no cumplí bien mi trabajo

\- Lo hiciste bien… entiendo que tu padre te influyo para que hicieras todo lo que te ordenaba… - Rosalie trataba de comerse algunas lágrimas pero fue imposible – te disculpo y te agradezco por traer a Bella y a Edward sanos y salvos…

\- Gracias

De pronto Rosalie acaricio la mano de Rafael y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar su rostro. Inmediatamente Emmett la alejo y se la llevo de la habitación para que pudiera tratar de estar bien.

\- Rafael – musitaba avergonzado Jeremy – yo… no… sé que…

\- Fue mi culpa que Scott estuviera así… lo siento mucho amigo

\- No puedo dejar de recordar que hoy te apunte y estaba a punto de… - comento para interrumpirse

\- Sabía que estabas enojado… no te preocupes por eso – comento el mientras Jeremy le trataba de dar un abrazo

\- Te perdono Rafael – susurro para sin más irse de la habitación con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

Nos quedamos en silencio comprendiendo el dolor que estábamos pasando. Emmett volvió después de dejar a Rosalie.

\- Siempre fue un sentimental…. Bueno… creo que es todo lo que pude hacer – musito Rafael suspirando con una tranquilidad profunda

\- Hiciste más de lo que imagine – comente mientras me tocaba a mi controlar las lagrimas

\- Se merecen buenas cosas – comento Rafael para vernos

\- Gracias por todo Rafael – empezó a despedirse Edward, le costaba hallar las palabras para decir las cosas – no debió terminar así… quiero decirte tantas cosas… estuviste conmigo en esos instantes tan difíciles

\- Solo quiero que me perdones Edward

\- Por supuesto que si – respondió en cuanto le coloco la mano en el hombro

\- Tú también Emmett….

\- Todo está solucionado – intervino Emmett – trata de resistir, saca fuerzas… te necesitamos aquí… si quieres te apuesto a que te quedas – comento en un hilo de voz

\- Amigo, esta vez no creo poder aceptar eso – dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras recordaba que les gustaba apostar – porque yo perderé y no me gusta perder… cuídense mucho

Sonrió una vez más y entonces comenzó a cerrar los ojos… Todos nos tensionamos, las maquinas comenzaron a sonar fuerte. Edward le bajo la mascarilla de aire pero no funcionaba, Emmett salió disparado para la enfermera. Estas llegaron con el doctor y nos hicieron salir rápidamente. Nos quedamos en el pasadizo por una media hora hasta que salieron.

\- No tiene que agitarlo mucho – comento el doctor – está estable por ahora… pero traten que al menos no se complique

\- Si doctor – mencionamos para dejar que el doctor continuara anotando algunas cosas

\- Mi hijo ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – gritaba alguien por el lado derecho

El padre de Rafael venia esposado y con dos policías. Nos vio tan impaciente y tan descontrolado.

\- Señor Duncan… me comunicaron que vendría…

\- ¿Cómo está? Se salvara… - dijo esperanzado mientras nosotros nos apartábamos

\- Su hijo… en las condiciones que esta… no lograra sobrevivir señor… - musito con pesar – yo lo siento señor… sin embargo le sugiero que al entrar trate de hacerle hablar muy poco para que no se agite…

Con mucho pesar el doctor se fue y el señor Duncan comenzó a llorar fuertemente, nosotros veíamos el llanto desgarrador que estaba teniendo y decidimos darle su espacio. Nos alejamos un poco del lugar para luego ver que se armaba de valor para entrar.

\- Esto es muy complicado – musite para ver a Edward y este me abrazaba

\- Lo sé…. Odio al señor Duncan pero perder a un hijo… un amigo… - musito Edward para suspirar – yo no sé qué más decir

Pasaron las horas y el señor Duncan salió, traía el rostro desencajado y desorientado. Se sentó a un lado y no dijo nada más… evitaba darnos cara. Nos quedamos en el hospital hasta muy tarde, las enfermeras en trataban y salían hasta el doctor entro, tardo un poco más en salir pero este traía el rostro que ya conocíamos muy bien. Se acercó a Duncan para hablar con él y en menos un segundo su rostro cayo y todos supimos que había pasado. Rafael se fue despidiéndose de su padre como así lo quiso y nosotros nos quedamos viéndonos tratando de entender que ya había acabado todo. Rafael se había ido y no había nada más que nosotros pudiéramos hacer… El llanto de Duncan nos hacía sentir cuan afectado estaba, es un padre que perdió a un hijo para siempre… y todo por un estúpido negocio. Su cuerpo se venció y sus rodillas quedaron permanentemente en el suelo con su sufrimiento derramándose por las manos, tratando de tomar aire solo para seguir desahogándose.

El doctor trato de pararlo pero no había forma de hacerlo. MI cuerpo instintivamente dio un paso adelante con la mano estirada para él pero Edward me detuvo con un fuerte agarre en la cintura. Yo voltee para verlo porque no entendía, sus ojos me mostraron cuanto lo sentía pero que a su vez no es prudente que me acercara.

\- Edward… - musite suavemente con hilo de voz

\- No es bueno que nos acerquemos… no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar…

De pronto los gritos de Duncan nos hicieron voltear a verlo y todo pasaba como si estuviéramos en cámara lenta. Los policías comenzaban a llevárselos pero el gritaba y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no lo alejaran de la habitación de su hijo. Pronto los enfermeros por órdenes del doctor, llegaron para ayudar a los policías pero este se logró escapar y se dirigió a la puerta y en cuanto estuvo por entrar una enferma le puso una inyección con eso, poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerzas pero no dejo de luchar hasta el final… como tampoco sus gritos se apagaron con rapidez. Yo cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, sintiendo el dolor que había en la atmosfera fue entonces cuando escuchamos a Rosalie y Jeremy escapar los primeros sollozos. Emmett rápidamente la envolvió con su cuerpo para pegar su rostro contra su pecho mientras Edward hacia lo mismo conmigo, ya que no había dado cuenta que las lágrimas también empezaban a recorrer su ya conocido camino en mi mejilla. Sumergidos en un gran silencio, Edward hizo que comenzáramos a caminar para salir de aquella tristeza que no podías solucionar.

Estuvimos en silencio para cuando llegamos a la casa. Emmett se encargó de dar las noticias a todos nuestros invitados mientras Jeremy hablaba por teléfono con Angeles. Me sentía agotada y un poco desorientada, no quería saber de nadie más… pero no podía plantar los abrazos y sinceras sonrisas que me transmitían por que regrese a casa. Camine hacia las escaleras y de pronto sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía para verme y dirigirnos al dormitorio.

\- No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado – susurre mientras Edward me abrazaba por la espalda – es que todo me parece tan – me interrumpí para ver como la luz de luna entraba por la gran ventana que teníamos

\- Lo sé – comento en mi oído Edward mientras se acomodaba más a mi estando en la cama – no debió llegar a esto… me afecta a mí también pero al menos te tengo conmigo

\- Sigo pensando – musite mientras me daba vuelta para verlo – ahorita hubiera podido ser yo quien no estuviera más…

\- No lo digas, por favor – comento al instante que me acomodaba el cabello – no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si tú te hubieras ido… tú no tienes idea de cómo me puse después… el no verte, el no saber dónde estabas…

\- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí… - musite para verlo y sonreírle

\- Perdiste un amigo hoy – suspire con dolor – debes estar…

\- Si… me siento tan desencajado como tu… el hecho de que solo hace unas horas estábamos discutiendo con él y queriendo hacerle pagar por todo lo que sucedido y ahora… él – se interrumpió asimismo para soltar todo el llanto que se había comido entonces yo lo abrace – fue mi amigo por mucho años Bella… estuvo conmigo desde siempre… de pronto su padre lo invoco en esto y por su culpa casi te pierdo pero él mismo salvo tu vida con la suya… estoy en deuda con él por siempre y me gustaría decirle tantas cosas y ahora ya no puedo…

Suspiraba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y su rostro estaba en mi pecho. Poco a poco encontró la calma que necesitaba y yo también. Baje la vista para verlo y sonreírle tristemente.

\- Podemos hacer que se haga justicia… Rafael dio su vida para salvarme… hagamos que eso valga – susurre para acariciar su rostro - muchas personas han salido lastimadas de todo esto… nosotros podemos hacer que pare de una vez.

\- Si – dijo mientras asentían – cada persona va hacer sentenciada y así pararemos con todo esto.

Juntamos nuestras frentes para suspirar al mismo tiempo, de pronto junto sus labios con los míos. Sentí todo su dolor, su angustia y sobre todo esa urgencia por besarme. Nuestro labios se juntaron más pero a los poco minutos tuvimos que alejarnos para poder respirar. Sonreímos un poco y suspiramos después para abrazarnos.

\- Buenas noches, pequeña

\- Buenas noches, empresario…

.

.

.

Dos semanas después Edward, Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en el tribunal. La empresa Masen Enterprise había cerrado sus puertas hasta que se viera prudente el retomar las actividades, pasado la ceremonia a Rafael y todo lo que implicaría el proceso judicial que habíamos puesto para que nadie más pudiera hacernos daño. Estábamos a pocos minutos que la jueza diera la sentencia para Benjamin Banks, Josep Duncan y Aron, deslizaba mis ojos hacia los abogados de ambos pero no había mucho por hacer. Teníamos muchos testigos además de pruebas, claro que la prueba más irrefutable fue la que hice la llamada con mi teléfono, el día que se me secuestraron. Estaba había entrado en la casilla de voz de Demetri, este no contesto porque estaba ayudando a Rosalie… pero nos enteramos después cuando este empezó a revisar sus mensajes.

De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron despejados una vez que la jueza entro y nos pusimos de pie para escuchar la sentencia.

\- ¿Algo más que decir por parte del señor Benjamin?

\- Sí, mi cliente estaba bajo mucho stress, claramente podemos ver que Benjamin Banks solo es otra víctima de las circunstancias – decía el defensor de Benjamin – las pruebas de las llamadas no significa que este concentrado en lo que decía… ahora la tecnología ayuda mucho para alterar algunas cosas…

\- Objeción – inmediatamente hablo Emmett – el estar bajo stress no aplica a que no pueda ser sancionado… señores del jurado, esta persona contrato a estas tres personas para que pudieran hacer daño a la familia Masen – musito para señalarnos y nosotros nos quedamos viendo – claramente se puede ver como solo uno de ellos le ha afectado más que a los otros… porque perdió a un hijo y nosotros a un buen amigo y para la sociedad un gran hombre y empresario de éxito…

Los jurados se comenzaban a susurrar cosas entre sí. Para luego ver a Emmett y al Josep que estaba sumamente quieto.

\- Eso no lo puede hacer por stress… - decía Emmett más firme que antes – además no solo hay pruebas de las llamadas sino también las fotos adulteradas y si no quiere verlo entonces tenemos que hablar en orden cronológica primero sobre la desaparición de los Swan, este fue responsable, el mismo lo dijo delante de todos los que estuvimos presentes… entonces… ellos ¿También quedaran impune? La señorita Swan, ahora llamada señora Masen está aquí porque confía en la veracidad de este tribunal, además del atentado contra la familia Cooper el menor de los hermanos salió más que lastimado – musito Emmett para alzar los papeles – señores estuvo en coma por más un mes... ¿Creen que es justo que pase desapercibido? y no olvidemos del actualmente desaparecido Rafael Duncan… ¿También vamos a olvidar que hasta las últimas instancias trato de ayudar? Tanto así que… dio su vida… por la señora Masen… señores no podemos dejar que estas cuatro personas no tengan lo que se merecen… por alegar papeles de doctores indicando que bajo el stress hicieron esas cosas… señores la tecnología está muy avanzada pero nosotros no fuimos los que alteramos las imágenes, nos encargamos de averiguar quién había adulterado los videos que entregaron a la policía, resulta que también estaba implicado un oficial – dijo para lanzar las fotos hacia el escritorio, de pronto vio al defensor – es mejor que alagues otra situación esas excusas de los doctores o la tecnología déjaselos a los chicos de universidad… practicante…

\- Objeción aceptada. – comento la jueza para ver al defensor de Benjamin – señores, es evidente que su cliente no puede hacer mucho en este caso… quizás pueda negociar sus años pero no más que eso… es por ello que ahora daré mi veredicto.

Este no tardo mucho y las palabras que pronunciaron después fueron 23 años de cárcel para cada el señor Duncan con James, 29 años de cárcel para Benjamin por lo que paso con mis padres, por lo sucedido con Scott y mi secuestro, más la desaparición de mi padres pero para Aron fueron 24 años de cárcel por ser responsable directo de lo que paso con Rafael y por ayudar a Benjamin y con la orden estricta que no pueden acercarse a nosotros. Los espectadores comenzaron aplaudir por la decisión mientras los abogados estrechaban la mano de Emmett para felicitarlo por su buen desempeño mientras que la familia de Emmett se acercaba para hablar con nosotros. Por protocolo hable pausadamente, mostré algunas breves sonrisas y luego decidí escabullirme para tomar un poco de aire, fuera de la prensa, fuera de todo.

Me encontraba el pasadizo que felizmente no había mucha gente, había una ventana y me aproxime para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Una vez que bote toda la tensión, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba por fin. Rafael, mis padres, la familia de Edward por fin tenían la justicia que se habían ganado. Todo esto paso por una herencia que no ayudo en nada más que perjudicar a dos familias pero que ahora todo estaba yendo en orden. Estaba a punto de volver a la sala cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- Solo quiero saber dónde está – decía Edward gritando

De nuevo gritando.

\- Esta abrumada con todo… por fin… tiene lo que necesitaba – musito Emmett para calmarlo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – comente al aproximarme y ponerme frente a ellos

\- Bella – dijo Edward abrazándome mientras me transmitía la verdadera preocupación – no puede desaparecerte así…

\- No me desaparecí… solo estaba tomando aire… todo esto es demasiado – comente para botar un suspiro.

Realmente lo es.

\- Lo sé – musito Edward para soltarme y verme – es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Sam ya fue a buscar a Rosalie, debe estar esperándonos con Sue y Hans

\- Si… - arrastre las palabras por necesitaba un real descanso pero apenas son las cuatro de la tarde y teníamos que hacer cosas en la oficina

De pronto cuando nos íbamos a poner en camino notamos que Benjamin estaba siendo trasladado a la cárcel. Este nos identificó y musito muy amargamente

\- No piensen que se quedara así… yo saldré de aquí y los buscare

Edward inmediatamente iba a irse contra el pero Emmett lo impidió jalándolo del hombro.

\- Ya tiene la sentencia… ya no tiene nada más que decir solo déjalo

\- Si hazle caso a tu amigo – musitaba mientras impedía dejarse llevar por la policía – y tu Bella… créeme te buscare

Su amenaza no tenía efecto en mí pero algo me hacía sentir que sus palabras no podían ser tomadas a la ligera. Edward me envolvió rápido y nos alejamos rápidamente del lugar. Muchas emociones por un día, es cierto que no se hallaran a todos los responsables de la desaparición de mis padres pero al menos puedo estar tranquila. Llegamos a casa en unos veinte minutos, poco antes que Jeremy y su familia decidieran trasladarse a su nueva casa. Estos nos felicitaron por la noticia de jurado.

\- Bella, ya debes estar más tranquila – me comentaba Jeremy al instante de despedirse y tomarme por los brazos

\- Lo estoy – respondí segura y ahora si más tranquila

\- Disculpa por no ir acompañarlos… - musito mostrando sus reales disculpas

\- Es normal debes estar aquí con Scott y Ariana – le conteste para sonreírle

\- Supe que recibió su merecido – comentaba para soltar un suspiro

\- Todos tuvieron los que se merecían – asentí mientras tomaba su brazo para caminar lentamente

Jeremy me vio con curiosidad para luego tomar el valor de preguntarme algo que se moría por saber.

\- Ahora ¿Viene lo que creo que vas hacer? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras ponía sus ojos hasta mi altura

\- Si – le dije secamente – no sé como pero tengo de decirle

\- Es bueno que te animaras ahora – sugirió mientras ladeaba la cabeza

\- Es hora que se entere – musite para ver a Edward mientras se despedía de todos – Rafael tenía razón… Edward lo entenderá.

\- Seguro que sí – me dijo para verme y abrazarme para despedirse de mi – Se le extraña a Rafael…

\- Claro que si

\- Fue un buen amigo… al final ¿No lo crees? – comento al aire para ver a la nada

\- Estoy en deuda con él

MI amigo sonrió de lado para luego decir:

\- Angeles se viene conmigo por cierto…

\- Tú y ella – musite para codearlo – no lo veía venir – comente siendo sarcástica

\- No te burles… - dijo para sonreír de oreja a oreja

\- ¿Sabes algo de Alice Brandon? – pregunte con curiosidad – lo último que supe es que fue al hospital porque no se sentía bien

\- Esa mujer es fuerte… pero sé que ya dio a luz, fue mujer – contesto para sonreír

De nuevo el anhelo de querer ser mamá apareció de pronto. Esquive la mirada para tomar un respiro.

\- Nació un poco antes de lo previsto pero está sana – musito Jeremy mientras nos aproximábamos lento hacia Edward y Rosalie

\- Pareciera que hubiera pasado meses – comente de pronto para ver la escena de cómo se despedía Scott de los Masen

\- Si pero ahora… te toca a ti – me vio entornando los ojos – tu matrimonio ya termina en papel… ¿Ahora qué harás?

\- Pues… - conteste sin saber que decir con exactitud

\- Eso es verdad – musito Emmett para intervenir – Edward ya demostró que te ama… o al menos eso parece…

\- Si… eso parece… - sonreí de lado – el contrato se terminó ahora solo nos queda hablar. Hoy se entera de Seth y algunas cosas más

\- Claro… al menos que Edward se te adelante y él te diga primero que te ama… - comento Emmett para codear Jeremy

\- Basta los dos – dije para verlos y empujarlos un poco – no quiero que se vea presionado en decirlo… pero es cierto que ya no hay más excusas para posponer esa conversación y por fin sincerarnos…

\- Qué curioso – musito Jeremy para verme – lo mismo dijo Edward

Me sonrió y de pronto se alejó para caminar hacia Rosalie y darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Entonces… - me hablo Emmett – hasta que él no te diga te amo… no estarás tranquila

\- Si me ama o no, lo sabremos hoy… pero antes tiene que saber un poco más de mi… si logra entender lo de Seth y decide continuar con el matrimonio puede que esto siga…

\- ¿No está segura? – me pregunto poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos

\- Si lo estoy…. Solo que al contarle pensara que no le tuve confianza

\- Ahora es diferente Bella… pero tienes razón – asintió mientras me abrazaba con un brazo para avanzar – es mejor que hablen primero…

\- De aquí nos toca ir a la empresa… en la noche al volver hablaremos con mucha tranquilidad

\- Me quieres cerca ¿Por si acaso? – pregunto para poner una mano en el hombro

\- Sé lidiar con Edward Masen

\- No lo decía por él sino por ti – musito para verme con preocupación.

\- Estaré bien, Emmett – le sonreí para luego unirnos a la despedida de los Cooper.

Emmett tenía razón… puede que necesite ayuda para lo que venga. Seguro es mejor tenerlo cerca por si pasara algo.

.

.

.

\- Señor lo siento mucho pero insistió en tener una cita urgente con usted – comento Kate algo temerosa por la reacción de Edward

\- Genial, a cinco minutos de salir de la empresa y ya vine a joder – hablo fuerte Masen mientras yo solo deslizaba mis ojos a un lado para cruzar los brazos.

Kate esperaba una respuesta y Edward no se la daba. Suspire y comente:

\- Ya solo dile que pase – le entregue el café que traía en la mano

\- Si señora – comento con rapidez para recibirme la taza y luego hacernos ver su espalda.

\- Ese hijo de…

\- Basta Edward – mencione para tomarle de la mano – es lo último que tendremos que ver el día de hoy… solo hay que deshacernos de él

En ese instante Jacob Black entraba como mucha presunción acompañado de la señorita Melody pero esta vez tenía otro carácter. Esto me hizo poner en alerta, no tenía buena pinta.

\- Edward, Isabella… gracias por recibirme

\- ¿Qué quieres? – el comentario de Edward no se hizo esperar, tan acido como siempre

\- Pues, tuve la consideración de la perdida que han tenido y preferí venir recién estos días

\- Si hubieras tenido más consideración no hubieras venido nunca – le dije para enarcar una ceja

Me sonrió con verdadero humor,

\- Fue una ceremonia personal – musito Edward mientras lo veía examinando cada gesto – solo fue para los amigos

\- ¿Así que Rafael al final fue considerado un amigo? – se asombró Jacob para vernos y tomar asiento.

\- Así es. Y se hizo justicia con las personas que atentaron con su vida – intervino nuevamente Edward con su tono acido

\- Lástima que no todos recibieron su castigo – comente mientras enarcaba una ceja y desviaba la mirada

\- ¿Se está refiriendo a mi señora Masen? – hablo rápidamente Black para hacer voltear – porque si es así podría demandarla por difamación

\- No me refería en lo absoluto a usted – le respondí para verlo con molestia – además no te entiendo por qué se tiene que ser aludido

\- Soy la única persona en esta oficina la cual más de confían – se encogió de hombros – seguro es un reflejo el querer defenderme

\- Nadie lo ataca señor Black – susurre para cambiar mi peso al pie derecho

\- Ay Isabella… eso es lo que extrañare de tu parte – comento para hacerme ladear la cabeza – bueno comencemos… Edward tengo que hablar contigo a solas sino fuera molestia.

\- Si. Si lo es – interrumpo Masen al estúpido de enfrente – Isabella es mi esposa, tarde o temprano lo va saber, sino es ahora le contare después… de igual manera no tenemos secretos – musito para encogerse los hombros

\- Ok… - dijo Black para ver a Melody que traía la mirada algo confundida, con algo de temor el sobre que rápidamente Black le arrebato.

Este la miro con enojo pero ella esquivo la mirada.

\- Bueno, tengo en mi poder algo de sumo interés… estoy seguro que usted ya han visto este documento hace un buen tiempo… - en cuanto saco el papel nos quedamos muy quietos.

No podíamos creer que tenía en su poder el documento que nos acabaría por completo. Mis ojos se volvieron fulminante hacia el mientras brindaba una sonrisa ganadora. La palabra matrimonio, contrato llevaban el encabezado en aquel pedazo de papel que traía la firma de Edward y mía. ¿Cómo carajos lo obtuvo? Me sentía con varias emociones, la verdad me sorprendía el autocontrol que tenía Edward en estos instantes. Él no se dignó para ver el documento solo se mostró tranquilo con los codos puesto en las mangas de su silla.

\- Lo obtuve mientras ustedes están en policías y ladrones…

\- Tu documento es inválido. – hablo apresuradamente Edward para poner sus codos en el escritorio – la empresa ya es nuestra…

\- Solo si el documento que presentaste es correcto… pero Edward no lo es y si no quieres que mis defensores te visiten entonces tendrás que acceder algunos términos

Sus palabras solo hicieron que mi ganas de querer arrancarle la cabeza.

\- No accederemos en nada – musite con fuerza para apoyar mis manos en el escritorio – así que vete con tus papeles

\- Señora Masen que bueno que intervenga… también tengo algo más para usted… - dijo para meter nuevamente su mano en el sobre pero esta oportunidad saco unas hojas más delgadas y brillosas. – quizás es innecesario pero sé que importante que se sepa…

De pronto dejo las fotografías para poder verlas y mi cuerpo reacciono quedase completamente atónito. Nunca pensé ver el rostro en aquella foto… retrocedí instantáneamente, Edward me vio con asombro y entonces di unos pasos atrás. No tenía que enterarse así, no tenía que saber las cosas de este modo. Masen tomo las fotos en sus manos y comenzó a pasar una por una donde me veía a mi entrar y salir del departamento y luego el abrazo que estaba dando al muchacho… que es mi hermano.

\- Decías que no tenían secretos… ¿Qué tan cierto es? – musito Black para sonreír de lado mientras mis manos se convirtieron en un puño y en cuanto me iba contra él, Edward se levantó musito fuerte:

\- Isabella, retírate ahora – me grito como hace tiempo no lo escuchaba mientras se paraba

\- No – dije en el mismo tono, volviendo a ver las fotos que fueron tomadas claramente al frente de mi edificio.

Edward pasó con las yemas de sus dedos las fotografías que estaban tomadas fuera de contexto. Inspiro profundo para luego musitar con fuerza.

\- Es hora de que te vayas… - comento para verme con ganas de que me fuera pero no solo de la oficina…

\- No es lo que tú piensas – musite de inmediato al entender que estaba pasando por su cabeza

\- He dicho que TE VAYAS – grito para verme una vez más con determinación.

Me comí un suspiro y me puse en marcha para retirarme. No sin antes voltear a ver a Black y musitar:

\- No creas que con esto has ganado algo Black…

\- Yo creo que si – musito para sonreír mientras volteaba a ver cómo me iba.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y sin pensar más mis tacos comenzaron a sonar con intensidad hasta llegar a la oficina. Busque mi bolso ignorando las palabras de Chelsea, tratando de encontrar mi celular. Segundo después tome el celular para marcar al único número que podría guiarme que hacer.

\- Emmett… tienes que venir – musite con fuerza y al borde de la desesperación

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? – dijo confundido – iba a ir a la empresa en menos de media hora

\- Black lo sabe todo, el matrimonio el contrato y sobre todo de Seth… y ya se lo dijo a Edward

\- No puede ser – susurro para de pronto quedarse mudo. Suspire y entonces me quede paciente para escuchar su respuesta.

POV EDWARD

Estaba sumergido viendo las fotos, examinando el rostro de Bella y el del tal muchacho que aparece en la foto. Al parecer son contemporáneos en edad… Carajo esto me estaba dando vueltas… y lo peor que Black estaba siendo el principal espectador de mi debilidad. Con todas mis fuerzas aleje los pensamientos que querían invadirme para estar consiente en donde estaba.

\- Es mejor que me expliques que significa esto… porque estas insinuando que Bella tiene una pareja – comente mientras me sentaba lentamente en la silla – y si has venido hablar de ella, te sacara la mierda delante de todos

\- Pero que ciego eres Edward… las imágenes hablan por sí solas… es un muchacho, apuesto debo decir,… está abrazando a Bella, a ella no parece desagradarle – comentaba para apoyar sus brazos

Yo seguía viendo las fotos sin dar crédito las palabras de Black pero con las fotos en mano es muy difícil rechazar esa hipótesis

\- Después de todas las cosas; ya se sabe quién es tu esposa… Isabella antes de ser Masen fue Swan… ¿No te has preguntado si antes de quedarse contigo, no tenía una pareja?

La verdad de las cosas es que nunca me atreví a preguntar sobre su pasado. Es algo que pensaba respetar pero con esto y lo sucedido… a pesar que lo sé todo… ciento que no sé nada de ella… claro en un sentido personal

\- Black – musite para apretar los puños – soy un hombre muy poco paciente y sigo escuchando vacío de tu parte – musite para verlo con ganas de querer patearlo – si me quieres hacer creer que Bella esta con este chico estando como Masen… pues no lograras nada, porque le creo más a ella que a ti – le dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente

\- Me quieres decir que siempre te contaba todo… que jamás se escapaba y que tu sabias donde siempre estaba – dijo para el aire mientras ponía una mano en su mentón, mientras yo recordaba todas las veces que misteriosamente se iba y no decía a donde iba… es más prohibía en decirle a los guardaespaldas su ubicación

\- No sabía que te convertiste en terapeuta – enarque una ceja mientras ponía todo mi peso en los codos que se encontraba en el escritorio para juntar mis manos - Eso es un tema de Isabella y mío – conteste para acercarme más a los documentos

\- Ay cosas que solo la familia más cercana sabe…

Musito para ver con determinación las fotos que tenía en el escritorio… yo confiaba en Bella pero es cierto que tampoco sabía dónde andaba, mi cabeza estaba dando vuelta al asunto una y otra vez. De pronto Black intervino.

\- Es cierto que solo te preocupe más esto – dijo para tomar una fotografía para luego dejarlo

\- De una estúpida vez… ¿Qué mierda quieres? – pregunte mientras tomaba el papel del matrimonio y lo arrugaba para dejar a un lado

\- No vine a negociar sino para decirte que vas hacer

\- ¿Pretendes darme órdenes? – comente mientras entornaba los ojos y trataba de no abalanzarme a él y destrozarlo

\- Eres un hombre de negocios Edward, por ello hará un documento cediéndome todas tus acciones y no le dirás a nadie del porqué. Si haces eso podrás quedarte con tus 20% al dejar a Bella

\- ¿Sino dejo a Bella? – musite para ponerme serio

\- Pues no puedo quitarte tus 20% que tienes pero si sabes lo que te conviene ella no saldrá lastimada

\- ¡No te permito que…! – dije para levantarme con suma molestia porque no me gustan las amenazas

\- Tengo el poder suficiente para hacer que ella trabaje de cajera o vendedora y que no tenga el dinero suficiente para que pueda viajar – sonrió el bastardo mientras aumentaba las ganas de romperle todos los dientes

\- ¿Te olvidas de los otros accionistas?

\- No, pero ellos no tienen lo que tengo yo – comento para verme con suficiente arrogancia mientras yo solo me dedicaba a sentirme atrapado

¿Por qué no terminaba todo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía pasar este pesar que veníamos acumulando en los últimos meses?

\- Tienes hasta pasado mañana para decidirte, Edward – musito al instante que por fin decía irse – no soy un hombre paciente. Te recomiendo que firmes así tu tendrás algo de la empresa y bueno salvas a Bella de algo tremendamente trágico

Suspire con fuerza para ver cómo se iba con su asistente que no hacía más que esquivar miradas. Me pare con toda la fuerza acumulada y bote todo lo que estaba en mi escritorio con un gran y fuerte gruñido. Note como las fotografías salían disparadas junto con la bola de papel que yo forme. Traía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la única que puede decirme la verdad es Bella. Salí de la oficina no sin antes recoger las fotos y dirigirme a su espacio. Entre sin pensar si quiera tocar la puerta pero solo los rayos de la tarde se encontraban en la oficina.

\- Chelsea – grite por todo el pasadizo en cuanto gire los pies para irme hasta la recepción

\- Señor – contesto algo temerosa

\- Isabella ¿Dónde está? – pregunte pero mi voz salió con más rudeza de la necesaria

\- La señora dejo encargado que lo espera en casa – musito al instante de pararse mientras apretaba el lapicero que traía en la mano

\- ¿Por qué no puede quedarse en donde un le pide?

Salí como un loco de la oficina para ir directamente al ascensor. Estaba desesperado porque querer hablar con ella. Sam me tenía el coche listo para cuando Salí del ascensor y me vio caminando hacia mí. Es ahora de solucionarlo todo.

.

.

.

\- Sé que está aquí – musite al instante que me encontré a Emmett - ¿Dónde está?

\- Edward cálmate – comento al notar que traía las fotos en la mano – tienes que saber relajarte

\- A la mierda con el relajo – hable fuerte porque no me sentía tranquilo – viene el peor de todas las personas mientras yo… me quedo ahí sentado viendo como imbécil, las fotos de una muchacho estando con Bella – dijo mientras señalaba – no pretendas…

De pronto recordé que Emmett sabe todas las respuestas de la vida de Bella.

\- Espera… tu ¿Sabías de este muchacho? – comente sintiéndome el más estúpido del mundo

\- No es lo que piensas – se apresuró en decir.

Es un sí.

\- Perfecto… ahora de una vez ¿Dónde está?

\- Aquí – contesto desde mi espalda.

Voltee para verla y note que traía todo el carácter fuerte que estoy acostumbrado a ver pero había algo diferente.

\- Emmett déjanos a solas – comento ella para verlo y asentir como si le estuviera respondiendo algo que no escuche

Mi amigo me esquivo y paso por su lado para ponerle la mano en el hombro, como si le daba su apoyo. Entonces nos quedamos solos los dos en la sala, con el silencio que nos rodea y las miradas afiladas para dar el primer golpe.

Ella sabía que en cualquier instante yo llegaría para verla y entablar una conversación pero nunca entendería de qué humor estaría por completo. Emmett nos dejó y ella estaba parada enfrente de mí. Como si esperaba que hablara pero se me adelanto.

\- ¿Estás listo para que me escuches?

\- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto de pronto para verme con urgencia

\- Por lo veo no, no lo estas – dijo para comentar – Si

Su respuesta es sincera, lo sabía

– pero no es lo que tú piensas

\- Así que estas con él desde mucho antes que tu firmaras los documentos de casada – comente de pronto pero me costaba decir las palabras

\- Edward tienes que dejar que te explique – menciono pero abruptamente interrumpí

\- Entonces todas los días que te desaparecías es para verlo a él – volví a decir con la molestia encima recordando las veces que se iba y no decía nada

\- No escuchaste, ¿Puedes dejarme hablar? – me pregunto queriéndose acercar pero mi voz la impedían

\- Ya no quiero saber más de él tema – mencione mientras tiraba las fotos – no crees que es muy joven para ti

Estaba dolido, me encontraba por completo furioso. Me sentía decepcionado de todo, no podía si quiera pensar… tampoco me puse a pensar en los hechos, quería dejarla hablar pero sentía que necesitaba desahogarme.

\- Cállate para que te explique – me grito para acercarse a mí y verme con todas las intenciones de explicarme las cosas

Pero mi mirada hizo que se detuviera a estar a solo centímetro de tocarme. Traía dolor y decepción para luego desviar la mirada. Estaba con la rabia encima… si así me sentía yo.

\- Sé que tenías una vida antes de mi Swan pero no pensé que esa vida continuaba… - musite algo apagado pensando en todas las cosas que estaba planeando realizar

\- ¿Realmente crees que estaría con alguien? – pregunto asombra y hasta algo ofendida mientras volvía a captar su atención

\- No… - dije dudando

Carajo ¿Pero no quería entender que estaba con alguien más?

\- Es solo que tenía planeado tantas cosas… que ahora sé que no tenía sentido hacerlas

\- ¿Planeado? – ya estaba de mal humor – tu ni si quiera considerabas tener algo conmigo

\- Eso fue antes – mencione siendo sincero – después de todo lo que paso ¿Acaso no te fijaste lo preocupado que estaba por ti? Moví la ciudad entera para salir a encontrarte Isabella – le grito para hacerle ver – pero eso no importa ya

De pronto me veía con ganas de decirme algo pero se opacó esa fuerza al segundo. Inspiro aire, sentí como sus ojos comprendía algo que no entendí.

\- Las cosas no son como crees pero ahora entiendo que no confías en mi

\- ¿Qué? – le dije confundido – tu sabes que eso no es…

\- ¿Cierto? – se me adelanto – solo piénsalo no dejas que te explique las cosas, solo ha tomado una conclusión para después decirme que tenías planes conmigo pero como tenerlo si cuando pasaba algo así… tu solo piensas que soy culpable… no confías en mi… y si no puedes hacerlo entonces… los planes que tenía tampoco iban a servir… - dijo para abrazarse y esquivar la mirada

\- ¿Qué planes tenías tú? – mencione fuerte para detenerla en la puerta de la sala puesto que había optado por irse

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste Edward – dijo mi nombre con una caricia y con tono exacto de despedida – ya no importa… solo te pido dos días para irme de esta casa por la noche… ya no tendrás que verme aquí

Sin decir nada más, siguió su camino mientras yo me quedaba solo en la sala con la oscuridad que la noche me podría brindar más el efecto placebo que el vaso de whisky que me serví trata de hacerme efecto. Mi cuerpo se venció por completo mientras me quedaba solo para pensar que podía hacer… por un lado estaba el estúpido y su papel y luego Bella con su manía de hacer mi mundo de cabeza. Sentía dentro de mí que Bella no me faltaría sin embargo están las estúpidas fotos. No sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

Tenía el documento en la mano, lo leía internamente para ver que todo estuviera de acuerdo a lo que Black me había solicitado. Anoche, en medio de mi soledad… decidí aceptar el convenio de Black… no me importaba la empresa sino que Bella no salga ilesa. Después de una larga platica con Emmett a las cinco de la madrugada pudimos redactar lo que en si quería. Moviéndome el cuello mientras que con mi otra mano me masajeaba un poco, me dirigí a mi oficina a paso lento. Me iba a encargar yo mismo de hacer la llamada a Black para que viniera pero al entrar me tome con la silueta de una mujer de contextura delgada y de cabello largo.

\- No puede ser… ¿En serio Alice? – musite para verla y ella volteaba para darme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Buenos días Edward – dijo ella en el tono desesperante de siempre

\- Buenas madrugadas – musite para verla con enojo – Alice son las ocho de la mañana ¿Qué no podías pedir una cita por la tarde?

Note como su vientre seguía abultado, a pesar que ha dado a luz, hace apenas unas semanas. Se veía como si por ella no hubiera pasado el dolor de un parto. Es más parece que hubiera descansado de una larga jornada.

\- Edward, se mas disimulado al ver mi vientre – comento ella de forma espontánea – tengo una muy buena razón por haber venido

Me senté el escritorio que muchas veces ha soportado mi peso y mi furia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? – musite al dejar el documento a su vista

\- Así que es cierto – comento con toda propiedad – piensas regalar tus acciones

\- No es un tema que a ti te incumba – le dije para voltear al hoja y colocar mis codos para sacarme los lentes

\- Sí que has tenido una terrible noche – menciono para luego enarcar una ceja

\- Alice – le reprendí porque no estaba con humor – al grano

\- No sé qué tan efectiva fuese la oferta de Black pero quiero decirte algo…

\- Suéltalo – dije para frotar mis ojos

\- Asóciate conmigo – logro decir mientras yo pestañeaba varias veces

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo que oíste… estas sordo el día de hoy – dijo riéndose un poco

\- ¿Qué me asocie? – dije tratando de entender que decía

\- Sé sobre el convenio que tenías con tu actual esposa, que por cierto… ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- En casa – dije arrastrando las palabras recordando que no tuve cara ir a verla

\- Ya veo… bueno ¿Qué dices? – musito para encogerse de hombros

\- Alice ¿Qué propones con todo esto? – comente para tratar de entender que realmente busca

\- Edward no pensé que tenía que explicarte pero me tomare mi tiempo – dijo para removerse en la silla y acercarse – La verdad de las cosas es que no me conviene que Jacob se quede con el poder ilimitado de esta empresa. Tengo negocios que sostener, como podrás apreciar en mi amplia carrera – mencionaba ella con un desinterés – pero asociarte conmigo podría ser más beneficioso, no me interesa tener la presidencia eso te queda mejor a ti que a mi

\- Ya solo di el pero – musite para poner una mano en el escritorio

\- No tiene que estar involucrada en esto Bella

\- ¿Por qué todos quieren atacarla? – dije para pararme molesto y poner las manos en el bolsillo

\- Disculpa pero mi intención es lo contrario – hablo rápidamente para verme – quiero cuidarla

\- ¿Cómo? – me cayó como un balde de agua fría

\- Isabella es una mujer muy capaz con un gran potencial pero no quiero que este afectada por esta empresa… después de todo

Me quede en silencio. Estaba asimilando las palabras de ella para que pudiera entender.

\- Bueno tienes hasta mañana para poder decidir – musito para pararse elegantemente, dejándome los papeles para que firmara al parecer solo es un borrador – no me gusta esperar

Fue lo último que dijo para solo hacerme ver su espalda y luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Este día no podía ponerse más extraño. Alice nunca fue una persona de confiar pero por alguna extraña razón, Elizabeth la elegido. Alice siempre iba a velar por sus propios intereses y si le conviene salvar a Bella entonces me conviene a mí. No quería que pasara por más cosas. Suspire y tome el documento que había preparado. Apreté el botón de llamada.

\- Señor Cullen

\- Kate, llama a Emmett – musite para luego escuchar el ok

Me deshice del saco que tenía y me senté para poder analizar cada hoja. Un día muy largo.

.

.

.

 **PARTE DOS**

POV BELLA

\- Sé que te molesta pero tienes que decirle – musito nuevamente Emmett para verme con determinación trataba de convencerme lo sabía y yo estaba por caer

\- Es mejor que las cosas se den así – musitaba para ver mi reloj. Ya son las tres de la tarde – además tengo que apurarme

Estaba en mi cuarto con las personas que más confiaba… o mejor dicho con las que realmente podían decir algunas cuantas verdades. El sol ya estaba por ocultarse los primeros rayos del atardecer se aproximaban a mi ventana haciendo que mi cuarto se ilumina. El viento entraba sin permiso para brindar el toque preciso de frescura… rayos si seguía así no encontraría más motivos para irme…

\- No me parece la mejor manera – decía Montse mientras yo la veía con cara de no he pedido tu opinión haciendo olvidar de que la naturaleza me animaba en quedarme – no es bueno que te vayas…

\- Pues – dije poniendo mi blusa en la maleta que estaba encima de mi cama junto con la ropa que doblada – las cosas se dieron así, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. El contrato se terminó. Solo cumplo con lo que dice

\- Se dieron así porque tú lo quieres así – me dijo Emmett mientras me veía desde un lado del sillón - no te das cuenta que estas cometiendo una equivocación

Me cruce de brazos para tratar de entenderlos pero me preocupaba el hecho que Edward desconfiara así de mi… pero me lo merecía en parte. Estaba a punto de comentar algo hasta que alguien entro por la puerta sin pedir permiso mientras sus ojos buscaban por toda la habitación hasta que me encontró. Baje las manos para ponerme en posición recta.

\- No sabía que tenías una reunión aquí… - susurro de repente viendo a la audiencia que inmediatamente se voltearon para verlo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? – pregunte mientras lo veía con extrañeza

\- Pues… sino estas ocupada… - deslizo sus ojos hacia la maleta que estaba abierta puesta a un costado de la cama – quisiera conversar contigo

\- Por supuesto – le conteste de inmediato – Emmett, Montse hablamos después

\- Claro – comento algo acido Montse para verme y susurrar – hazlo

Emmett fue más discreto y me movió si cabeza en forma de si

\- Nos vemos después – comento Emmett al irse por la puerta y luego cerrarla

\- Si… que han conversado fuertemente – menciono para acercarse hasta mí y sonreír de lado. Bien ya estaba de buen humor

\- Nada que no pueda manejar – comente para encogerme de hombros y cuando me dirigía a mi maleta. Me interrumpió

\- Eso lo sé – comento orgullosamente

\- ¿A qué has venido? – pregunte algo inquieta

\- Quería que me ayudaras a tomar una decisión en cuanto a esto – comento para darme unos documentos. Recién me había percatado que traía esos papeles.

Los tome y los revise con algo de paciencia, en algunas ocasiones me reía porque no podía creer que estaban haciendo esto con Edward.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – comento para poner las manos en el bolsillo

\- Pues, que Alice y Black me creen una real amenaza – le dije para devolverle el documento – y creo que si deberían sentirse así

Edward rio un poco para luego tomar el documento y acercarse un poco más a mi

\- ¿Tu cual optarías? – me consulto para verme profundamente

\- Pues… Alice tiene una mejor oferta – le dije mientras trataba de coordinar mis sentidos

\- En las dos indica que te deje – menciono algo frustrado

\- Pero en la de Alice dice que puedes ser presidente de la compañía… no has trabajado tan duro para nada – estaba segura que es la mejor opción

\- Entonces ve que es una buena opción solo por el hecho que seguiré teniendo la compañía

\- Fue de tu madre Edward – comente para verlo y poner una mano en el pecho – eso es más valioso que cualquier otra cosa, es el único recuerdo que tienes de ella aparte de esta maravillosa casa… y Rosalie… yo solo soy alguien que debe marcharse porque mi contrato ya venció…

\- Tu sabes que eres más que eso – se apresuró en decir para detenerme porque estaba retomando guardar mi ropa en la maleta

\- Eso no pareció anoche – le susurre en el instante que se puso delante de mí y no dejo que siguiera

\- Anoche estaba molesto de tan solo pensar que… bueno tú y ese muchacho… yo solo… es que… carajo – comento para caminar de un lado a otro. Suspire

\- Edward no pasa nada entre ese muchacho y yo… y en todo caso deberías llamarlo por su nombre – mencione bajando la guardia porque no me gustaba verlo así

\- Encima tengo que llamarlo por su nombre – dijo algo molesto, volví a suspirar.

Ya solo díselo no tienes que ser cobarde.

\- Si, si quieres conocerlo… o al menos pienso que debería hablar con el – comento siendo sincera para verlo en el instante que fruncía el ceño

\- ¿Para qué quieres que lo conozca? – su curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo

\- Porque… tienes algunas cosas en común y además porque es parte de mi familia – mencione para tomar el collar – además deberás llamarlo por su nombre que es Seth

\- ¿Seth? – se detuvo para ladear la cabeza – pues no quiero conocerlo…

\- Pues yo creo que si – dije segura – como pretendes que te presentare a mi hermano sino lo llamas por su nombre – comente sin darme cuenta como si dijera algo obvio

\- Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Tu?... ¿tu hermano?… - todo su cuerpo se detuvo, su pestañear paro al igual que sus facciones, solo atino a dejar los papeles a un lado de la mesa para luego pasarse por sus cabellos.

Camino de un lado a otro y movía su cabeza como si ahora todo tuviera sentido.

\- Si Edward es mi hermano – comente para botar un gran alivio. Volví a tomar el relicario que estaba en mi cuello colgado

\- Pero… porque… creí que estabas sola…

Aspire un poco de aire porque ahora me toaba hablar a mí…

\- Pues – mencione para buscar las palabras correctas – la familia Swan… fue una familia acomodada… no al extremo de una gran familia social o económica pero no nos faltaba nada. Al restaurante es más antiguo que yo, desde hace mucho Charlie – dije para ocultar el dolor que me hacía sentir su nombre – me comentaba que llegaban varios negociadores pero ninguno lograba hacer que mi padre cediera pero hubo uno que si… o al menos casi lo lograba, el peor de todos fue Benjamin con su padre… no lo recordé hasta el día que me conto las cosas que habían pasado, el día que me había secuestrado… sin embargo creo recordar vagamente que alguien más estaba interesado pero no supe bien quien – comente para pensar un poco más pero ya no le di importancia – Para ese entonces, mi padre no quería vender la propiedad… pero como te digo casi logra venderlo… hasta que llegue yo y lo detuve… no me gustara la idea de que perdiera todo porque simplemente estaban por darle un suma extraordinaria… sabía que el restaurante tenia para más… entonces no vendió… - musite para pestañear y recordar todo el accidente de nuevo.

Edward me veía con tal atención que no sabía si pestañeaba o si respiraba pero sabía que me ponía atención

– no sabía con quienes me había metido hasta que cuando supe el accidente de ellos…tuve la sospecha de varias personas pero nada más importaba, no investigue más… en ese accidente Rene, mi madre, Charlie y mi hermano quedaron mal heridos o al menos eso me dijeron pero al acercarse un policía este movió su cabeza y yo pensé lo peor… Ahí debí perder a mi hermano su algo sombroso que estuviera con vida. Quedo terriblemente herido necesitaba ser operado por sus piernas… pero no tenía dinero… salía de graduarme con honores de la universidad el ingresa a una universidad altamente costosa… no podía cubrir nada, pero llego Emmett con varios documentos y así llegue aquí…

\- Yo nunca pensé que… bueno hasta hace poco leí el accidente de los Swan – susurro apenas cuidando sus palabras – pero no mencionaron a ningún hermano

\- Seth siempre paraba alejado del restaurante… - comente para ladear la cabeza – Charlie y yo lo preferimos de esta manera… casi nadie conocía a mi hermano…

\- Yo lo lamento… mucho – menciono para ponerme las manos en los codos – pero Bella… no entiendo porque… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

\- No te conté de el por la sencilla razón que no pensaba quedarme – musite para caminar hasta el sillón y sentarme para verlo

\- ¿Cómo no pudiste decírmelo? – menciono para sentarse a mi lado y estar sorprendido

\- Edward, no fue fácil… al inicio no nos llevábamos bien, después las cosas cambiaron pero no planeaba presentártelo porque no conocía tu reacción y a mí no me tratabas bien como presentártelo ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno – dijo algo avergonzado – pero porque tuviste que esperar hasta que otros me lo dijeran

\- Planeaba decírtelo hoy – mencione para pararme y continuar con la maleta – no supe que Black lo sabía… además como te dije solo hasta hoy pensé que podía conocerlo…

\- Pensaste – se dijo para dejar la oración en el aire

\- Pues con mayor tengo que irme – mencione para empujar mi mentón a los documentos – ellos piden que no esté aquí y yo quiero que tu tengas los que necesitas. No puedo si quiera pensar que Seth y yo podemos ser un obstáculo para ti… por eso me voy hoy – termine de cerrar la maleta para verlo

\- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó de golpe – no puedes irte menos ahora

\- No es una decisión tuya… además esto te beneficiara si escoges cualquier propuesta… Black o Alice podrían hacerme daño pero sino soy un obstáculo no podrán

\- Pero Isabella – menciono para pasarse las manos por los cabellos

\- Ya tranquilo, estarás bien – le sonreí pero la alegría no subió hasta mis ojos – lo has venido haciendo bien

\- No – dijo de pronto fuerte y me tomo por los brazos para sacudirme un poco

\- Edward – musite para moverme un poco

\- No te vas a ir – comento él para ver con determinación - no me puedes dejar, debiste decirme lo Seth, los hubiera protegido, te hubiera comprendido

\- No pude decírtelo, temía a como fueras a reaccionar si no me tratabas bien a mí no iba a exponer a mi hermano

\- Pero ya paso la situación de ásperas entre nosotros – menciono con total seguridad – Isabella, tengo una hermana que es tu cuñada y la queremos con todo nuestro corazón ¿Crees que podía ser un bruto para no entender?

\- La verdad – dije para arrastrar la palabra – si

El enarco una ceja y me hizo reír

\- Pero después cambie de opinión – mencione para acariciar su rostro – te lo iba a decir ayer pero no fue así, es más te lo iba a decir desde mucho antes

\- Entonces te ibas a ir sin decirme – comento para sí mismo

\- Te iba a dejar una nota para que supieras – me encogí de hombros

\- El drama es lo tuyo ¿No? – dijo para acercarse un poco mas

\- No pero si tenías que enterarte… no veía de otra manera – mencione para pestañear un poco – además no quería entender razones

\- Lo siento mucho… es que me puse tan… celoso que mi mujer… pues

\- ¿Mujer? – dije susurrando porque esas palabras me hicieron temblar de una excitante forma

\- Bella… no te vas a ir – comento para juntar las frentes – te necesito a mi lado…

\- No lo hagas más difícil – no supe cómo podía rechazarlo – simplemente debo irme y ya

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo para atraparme por la cintura - ¿Acaso no quieres quedarte?

\- No dije eso – susurre con hilo de voz – pero justo porque los documentos que mencionaste

\- Olvídate de eso – dijo para estar hipnotizado por mis ojos

\- No claro que no… no queremos ser responsable de que pierdas

\- No lo harás Bella…Entonces ¿Qué?... yo puedo protegerlos, aquí estarán bien… además yo…

\- Edward si nos quedamos justamente va a pasar que perderás todo. – comente para ver como su rostro se acercaba aún mas

\- Buscare una solución… solo dame unos días – menciono el en tono desesperado

\- No Edward, no tienes días – comente para verme – tienes horas…

\- Bella, Emmett y yo tendremos que buscar algo para acabar con todo esto – dijo fuerte y cuando me iba a besar alguien interrumpió haciéndonos separar un poco

\- Edward… - comento Sue mientras se reía bajito – siento interrumpirlos… pero te buscan en la empresa… te llamaron al celular pero no contestas…

\- Diles por favor que yo llamo después

\- Es urgente – volvió a decir Sue apenada

\- Anda… es la empresa que te necesita… atiende la llamada y no hagas pensar que Kate esta despedida

\- Pues debería pero está bien – justo mis manos y me dio un beso – no te vayas a ir…

\- Edward – susurre

\- No me iré entonces

Suspire.

\- Está bien yo me quedare un par de horas más – mencione para verlo tratando de sonar convincente – solo apúrate

\- Ok – me dio un beso en la frente y tomo todos los documentos en la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta y pasar por el lado de Sue

\- Tú no te vas a quedas más tarde ¿No? – dijo para verme desde la puerta al apoyarse

\- No, no lo hare – comente con un suspiro – pero de no ser así no se iba

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer? – comento ella para deslizar sus ojos a la maleta que estaba en la cama

\- Si – conteste seria

Ella sonrió triste y sin más se fue. Esto es duro para mí pero no podía hacer más. Recordé en los veinte minutos ese beso que me dio en la frente, me aproxime al balcón para tratar de captar todo en mi memoria, no quería irme pero que hacer. Comencé a llamar a Chelsea para que me ayudara con el resto mientras me movilizaba por todo el cuarto. Tener que hacer cambios a última hora. Es molesto.

\- Leah por favor que ya esté listo – musite mientras me disponía a llevar mis maletas abajo

\- Si… bueno – comentaba ella para escuchar un suspiro

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – estaba molesta

\- Seth y yo no creemos que deberíamos irnos – menciono de golpe para que yo solo dijera un carajo pero sin sonido

\- Ya lo he hablado, no es una decisión que ustedes tengan que ver – comente para poder tranquilizarme

\- Si pero la vida de Seth está aquí – menciono ella para tratar de hacerme entender

\- Pero vamos a ir a Washington estará mejor ahí – comente para poder hacerle saber que es lo mejor

Una conversación larga… esto sin duda tarda un rato.

POV EDWARD

\- ¿En serio? – dije con la molestia encima por todo lo sucedido y verlos a las dos personas que estaban en mi oficina. Me tenían entretenidos desde hace más de dos horas y yo solo pensaba a qué hora se iba Bella - ¿Para esto me mandaron a llamar?

\- Sabes bien que si venimos aquí es para hacerte abrir los ojos, con Bella no se pude hablar – dijo Montse poniéndose de pie de la silla

\- El negocio con los Johnson estaba por detenerse también fue vital que vinieras – dijo Emmett para botar los documentos firmados a mi escritorio

\- Edward, no pude dejar las cosas así – musito Montse mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

Yo voltee con las manos en la cintura y mi saco se recogió un poco.

\- Que bien estas enterada de la situación – enarque una ceja para hacer un gesto molesto – pero no sé porque no me sorprende…

Ella esquivo la mirada pero Emmett no. Se puso detrás del sillón donde se encontraba Montse, estaba pasándome las manos por los cabellos.

\- Hoy hablare con ella – dije para verlos con más calma

\- Logro decirte ¿Entonces? – pregunto alentadora para verme con emoción

\- Si me lo conto todo… tenía un hermano – musite vencido por la situación

\- Bella y tu hicieron un drama, un estúpido drama innecesariamente – ella estaba más tranquila y me veía con ganas de querer ahorcarme

\- Mi esposa y yo a veces somos así – dije sonriendo y encogiéndome los hombros

Pero volví a estar serio por lo que ahora acontecía.

\- ¿No sabes qué hacer con los documentos? – hablo Emmett anticipándose como siempre

\- Así es… - comente para verlo y realmente sentirme atrapado – Bella se va hoy, Benjamin y Alice no la quieren en la empresa cual fuese la situación me quedo sin empresa… después de tantos años luchando…

En cuanto iba a seguir hablando, las puertas de mi oficina se abrieron de golpe haciéndome distraer por completo por la persona que entraba con toda la elegancia que se caracterizaba. Suspire con enojo porque no soportaba a ver a nadie más y tenía que interrumpir hasta más no poder.

\- Estoy ocupado, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir – musite serio y amenazador – regresa por dónde has venido porque no te atenderé

\- Vaya – dijo ella sonriente para ver a los demás – sí que alguien no quiere brindar un buen humor hoy

\- No quiero visitas – le dije con fuerza

\- Necesito una respuesta entonces – termino de decir en cuanto se puso a unos metros del escritorio

\- Alice, has venido hoy en la mañana… verte de nuevo por la tarde, créeme ya es suficiente castigo – le dije para mover mi cuello porque me empezaba a dar torticolis

\- Solo vengo por una respuesta – volvió a decir sacando un documento del sobre

\- Dijiste que tenía el plazo hasta mañana – comente para ponerme en forma recta

\- Sí, pero eso cambio – comento ella al tener el sobre en sus manos – vas a firmar ahora o no…

\- Edward – dijo Montse – tienes que pensar bien las cosas… esto depende muchas cosas…

\- Se pueden callar los tres… no puedo pensar con tantas cosas – dije para dar un golpe en el escritorio

\- Ed – hablo un calmado Emmett que para mi sorpresa a pesar que estaba con enojo hacia el por no contarme sobre mi cuñado, seguía siendo la persona que más podía calmarme – realmente tienes que ver cuál es lo más beneficioso para ti ahora.

\- ¿A qué se debe el apuro Alice? – musite ignorando un poco a Emmett

\- Viajo – se encogió de hombros

\- Ed – dijo para acercarse Emmett a mí – por favor solo piénsalo si, estas con mucha presión ahora…

\- Lo sé… por eso pido un poco más de tiempo Alice – mencione con la seriedad

\- No puedo – volvió a ser la inaccesible Alice

\- Bella me terminara matando – de pronto dijo para sí mismo Emmett – sé que todo es importante pero no pensé que te lo dio ahora este documento…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte sin entender para notar el documento que señalo

De pronto leí el documento que había visto en la mesa de Bella pero no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. Esto es obra de Bella sin duda, no puedo creerlo. Me estaba devolviendo todo… rayos, la empresa de Elizabeth, los años que puse para que seguía siendo mía y después de todo esto… tenía que escoger entre las cosas que más aprecio…

\- No podemos meternos pero ya se escapa a nuestras manos – volvió a decir Montse para cruzarse de brazos, ella también lo sabía

\- Ella te pidió que realizaras este documento – le dije a Emmett mientras Alice estaba a un lado

\- Desde hace meses – comento sonriendo un poco – tenía claro algunas cosas

\- Pero ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? – mencione para tratar de entender las cosas

\- No te lo puedo decir yo – musito Emmett para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Alice

Vi a todos lados para tratar de entender esta nueva información cuando de pronto Alice hablo.

\- Bueno al parecer tienes cosas por pensar pero no te puedo esperar – dijo ella tomando una pausa – necesito una respuesta ahora… te quedas con Benjamin y su propuesta del 20% por ciento para que dejes a Bella no la lastime o te quedas conmigo como fusión y como presidente pero tienes que alejar a Bella para que no esté perjudicada más de lo que ya ha pasado, la protegeré como te dije. Siempre y cuando no intervengas en su vida… - de pronto se apoyó en la mesa y me miro – tú decides… ¿Cuál es más importante para ti… la empresa de tu madre y seguir como estas… o el amor de tu vida y perderlo todo…?

Suspire con fuerza, me voltee para ver las tranquilas calles de Seattle. De pronto recordé todas las cosas que había pasado con Bella, en la casa, en la calle, en el auto, en estos días y en esta misma oficina… los planes que tenía para ella y para mí. Recordé el contrato, la empresa, las dichosas reglas que Elizabeth me puso. Entonces descubrí que realmente quería pero primero tendría que ver a Bella. Solo había alguien que podía decirme de primera mano donde esta para poder enfrentarme a lo que planeaba hacer. Me gire sobre mis pies para preguntar con determinación.

\- ¿A qué hora se va Isabella?

\- En media hora – hablo Emmett rápidamente

Carajo ella no me iba a esperar… me dijo eso para que esté tranquilo, pensé

\- Bien ya sé que quiero hacer, solo que habrá unas ligeras modificaciones.

Todos me vieron con la expectativa en los ojos y yo sonreí.

(Chicas este es el capitulo completo asi debio quedar. Espero les guste y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo)

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores del todo el mundo. Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza... ha sido mucho la espera pero listo hay un nuevo capitulo. El penultimo capitulo muchas emocionesssss ahora que pasara con ellos. Edward se entero de Seth y ahora tiene que escoger entre Alice o Black... humm a quien escogera. Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo, sé que es corto pero ya solo falta uno capitulos más para que se termine esta historia espero verlos hasta el final._ _Bueno espero seguir contando con su apoyo y constancia. Las invito a leer el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios!_

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Gracias a esos mensajes de personas que poco a poco a se suman a esta historia he recibido saludos desde todas parte del mundo y me gustaria saber hasta que país llega esta historia por ello en cada comentario que me dejen me gustaria que colocaran al final el país de donde estan! Para mandarles mis saludos!_

 _Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Llego el instante de las dedicatorias pero este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes incluyendo al grupo de Facebook World of Mayito las invito a que nos busquen y se unan para poder compartir un poco mas de la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar!_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les vaya gustando el fic- Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


	21. CLAUSULAS INESPERADAS

**CAPITULO 20: CLAUSULA INESPERADA**

POV BELLA

Solo hace unos minutos había subido al auto acompañada de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga. El trayecto me había puesto apenada y a la vez dudosa, se suponía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que esto es lo mejor para la familia Masen y para mi familia… ¿Pero porque mi corazón me hacía sentir que algo no estaba bien? Veía las nubes de color gris haciéndome ver que el crepúsculo ya había caído y ahora se daba paso a una profunda noche. Apretaba innecesariamente mi celular mientras mis ojos se deslizaban desde la pantalla hasta las calles que comenzaban alejarse para dar paso al aeropuerto. De pronto note como Seth me veía con mucha determinación, haciendo que mi tranquilidad estuviera al borde. Estaba a mi lado con esa muleta que por algunos meses más tendría que usar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pronuncie para tratar de sonreír pero fue imposible

\- No a mi… pero creo que a ti si – menciono encogiéndose de hombros desviando su vista

\- Pues no me pasa nada – conteste de inmediato removiéndome en el asiento – es bueno ver cómo puedes andar solo

\- Tengo que usar las muletas de vez en cuando pero si estoy mucho mejor… - comento ladeando la cabeza y luego tomar mi mano - ¿Cómo lo tomo Edward cuando te fuiste?

Pronunciaba su nombre con total normalidad, pareciera como si lo conociera. Bote un gran suspiro y entonces me vio fijo apretando un poco la mano para animarme a que le contara. Aspire un poco de aire y al botarlo él musito:

\- No te despediste de él – menciono suavemente para mover su cabeza - ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuantas veces has acertado y no en base a tu decisiones?

Se le escuchaba tan maduro, definitivamente el accidente me cambio a mí pero no sabía cuánto lo había cambiado a él.

\- La verdad sé que no quería irme Seth pero de no ser así… Edward hubiera podido perderlo todo – musite para apretar su mano – nosotros hubiéramos sido los causantes de que perdiera todo lo que su madre a logrado… a nosotros nos arrebataron todo… no quería que le pasara lo mismo a Ed

Es verdad, ya solo nos teníamos el uno al otro pero Edward tenía más cosas por la cual luchar, pensé

\- ¿Y si su todo lo eres tú? – musito de pronto haciendo que mi corazón parara

\- Seth no es algo que tu deberías entender… solo te pido que apoyes mi decisión, Ed tiene el poder suficiente para controlar ahora todo Masen Enterprise, el objetivo de todo esto es que eso sucediera y no iba a pasar si me quedaba

\- No le diste la oportunidad de decir – comento el algo preocupado

\- Tranquilo – musite para que no se alarmara más – a veces tú y Ed se parecen… tan desesperados los dos… estará bien, nosotros también

\- Estar bien no es lo mismo que estar feliz – susurro para hacer un gesto con la boca y luego ver a Leah, que solo se dispuso a quedarse en silencio.

\- Lo sé pero tú eres mi felicidad – le dije para despeinarlo un poco – mi familia eres tú y por ahora, tu, Leah y yo se vuelven mi felicidad… ¿Entendido?

\- Trato pero eres mi hermana y sé que no poder hacerte cambiar de opinión – menciono para bajar los hombros en símbolo de perdida. Seguro por eso Leah no hablo.

El carro se estaciono y Demetria ayudo a Seth junto con Félix, yo baja con el bolso que tenía en la mano mientras Leah solo le pasaba la muleta a Seth. Una vez que mi hermano podía caminar solo, Demetria y Félix nos ayudaron con las maletas que contenían nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al área privada para solo los empleados de la empresa. Al parecer algunos inversionistas y socios gozaban de un beneficio especial en cuanto a viajes. Teníamos un área privada y exclusiva para nosotros. Normalmente algunos accionistas minoritarios viajaban constantemente, entonces compro dos pares de jets y un avión pequeño para los cuales podíamos hacer usos cuando queramos. Si, un verdadero millonario.

\- Bien hasta aquí podemos llegar – musito Demetria; ya que solo los accionistas, miembros del comité y dueños podían estar en la pista – Señora sus equipajes estarán en el jet, no se preocupe

\- Gracias chicos – musite para darles las manos a cada uno pero ellos me vieron con algo de sarcasmo. Entonces di unos pasos para poder abrazarlos – Son personas muy buenas, que Edward no les diga lo contrario

\- El señor Masen estará más descontrolado sin usted – comento Demetria para verme algo apenado

\- El siempre esta descontrolado – musite para sonreírle pero también estaba algo triste.

 _No te mientas Bella, no estas algo triste sino completamente triste, apenada._

\- Bella – dijo Seth para poder llamar mi atención por completo ya que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos – ya tenemos que…

Señalo brevemente a la señorita donde nos recepción los boletos y dimos unos pasos para entregarle los papeles. Leah y Seth fueron los primeros en pasar por los escanees para luego bajar las escaleras y así dirigirse al primer piso donde se encontraba el jet más modesto que tenía la familia Masen, claro que previamente teníamos que pasar por el escáner. Con todo eso tardamos como medía hora. Varios empleados estaban por viajar hoy. Suspire en cuanto, puse un pie en las escaleras y veía que Demetria y Félix estaban con ojos llenos de nostalgia. Moví mi cabeza para despejar mis dudas pero por cada escalón que daba no podía eludir que no me sentía bien yéndome, sobre todo por la despedida de Rosalie que no dejaba de verme con desaprobación pero a la vez comprensión. Seth estaba teniendo dificultades para bajar con las muletas, entonces Leah comenzó ayudarle, nos tardamos unos quince minutos para cuando mi mano se encontraba empujando la puerta de vidrio y salimos. El viento de Seattle removió mi cabello, mis zapatos se movían rápidamente adelantándome un poco a Seth y dirigirme a las escaleras de abordaje, el aeromozo bajo con rapidez y tomo mi bolso para luego notar que llegaban a paso lento mi hermano con mi amiga. Ninguno de nosotros sonreía Stich no paraba de ver todo el cielo iluminado. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, y la pista estaba siendo muy bien iluminada con todos los focos. Los empleados del aeropuerto estaban colocando nuestro equipaje al avión. Seth subió con lentitud las escaleras, para luego ser acompañado de Leah, la cual se aferró al siento una vez que ubico su lugar que estaba al costado de mío; ya que Seth se iba a sentar al frente. La puerta del jet se cerró, entonces Seth noto el sobreesfuerzo de Leah para estar tranquila.

\- Bella, estamos muy cerca de Washington ¿No es así?

\- Si Leah – le dije riendo bajito mientras recordaba que no le gustaba volar

\- Relájate tonta – intervino Seth – estaremos volando por un par de horas o quizás muchísimo más

\- Mocoso, no bromees con cosas así...

\- Técnicamente, ustedes son contemporáneos en edad… así que… - musite para verla y ella enarco una ceja

\- Bella, tú no te metas – decía una Leah aferrándose al asiento con sus manos

\- No dije nada – musite para alzar las manos

\- Tonta – volvió a susurrar Seth y yo le di un hincapié suave para que no se molestaran mas

\- Tarado – respondió ella para cruzarse de brazos y tratar de distraerse con la pantalla que estaba arriba.

Suspire y deslice mis ojos hacia la ventana y estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras recordaba la carta que le deje a Edward. El piloto y los dos chicos que estaban abordo comenzaron a revisar que todo estuviera en orden y tardo más de lo que pensaba, 25 min para ser exactos. Mi pierna se movía de una forma notoria mientras me ganaba la mirada de desencaje de Seth.

\- Tú no estás bien – musito suavemente llamando mi atención pero con la vista puesta en una de las revistas que estaba a su lado– ¿Solo te darás cuentas del error cuando el jet este por despegar… y ya no puedas volver?

\- Pero Seth – susurre mientras el dejo de la lado la revista y veía que se inclinaba para tomarme por las manos

\- Bella, tú lo amas… estoy más que seguro que él te ama a ti… ya no tienes que escudarte que es por un tema de que todos salgan ilesos…

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y comento para mi sorpresa…

\- Ustedes no pueden estar lejos del otro, tienes que ir por él

\- Va a perder todo si me quedo aquí – mencione para tomar aire y tratar de seguir explicando

\- Esa no es una decisión la cual solo tu tengas derecho a decidir

De pronto recordé las últimas palabras de Edward y lo vi con ojos llenos de emoción.

\- Solo corre y búscalo – susurro mientras me soltaba las manos y no pude evitarlo

\- Hare que Demetria y Félix los lleve de regreso a la casa

Comencé a mandar mensajes de texto ya que la señal no estaba muy bien por esa zona, solo tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas para que los dejaran entrar con el auto a la pista. Seth tenía razón no podía dejarlo así de sencillo.

POV EDWARD

Estaba tratando de que la impaciencia no me ganara… veía las calles pasar casi como un borrón. Me quite la corbata para tirarla a un lado para sentirme cómodo. El crepúsculo ya había caído y estoy seguro que Bella debe estar a punto de subir al jet. Tarde un poco más de lo necesario cuando me fije que Alice no dejaba de conversar conmigo hasta que me pare y decidí dar por terminada la conversación, eso incluía al grandulón de Emmett y Montse. Sam no dejaba de pisar el acelerador, trataba de comunicarme con Bella pero no había modo. Ella ya no respondía y yo estaba sentado en un auto que no daba la velocidad que necesitaba, mientras la caja que tenía en el saco se golpeaba con mi pecho con algo de fuerza, antes de venir tenía que ser una parada en casa y me dirigí al cuarto para sacar lo más valioso de los Masen.

\- Señor es mejor ir por el otro lado – comunico Sam mientras se estacionaba por la parte del peatón

\- Déjame donde puedas, correré si es necesario – le dije mientras salía del auto para ya no perder tiempo

Revise el celular ya que ahí tenía el número de vuelo que Emmett me mando, había mucha gente para que ser un día de semana. Me pase por todos los lados y de pronto entre al área privada para los trabajados de Masen. Ubique la sala de embarque su estado es abordando. Corrí esquivando a las personas, estas solo me veían con asombro. Voltee la esquina y de pronto note como Demetria y Félix se voltearon para poder andar, estos me vieron sorprendidos entonces me acerque con velocidad a ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposa? – pregunte con apuro mientras intercambiaba miradas con ellos

\- Acaba de subir al jet– dijo Demetria para tratar de entender – la señora subió hace unos minutos

\- Tenemos que detener el jet – comunique para ver donde mierda se había metido Sam

\- Señor no puede hacer eso – menciono Félix para tratar de tranquilizarme – es el aeropuerto de Seattle no puede detener un jet y ya… está el tráfico aéreo

\- Señor – gritaba Sam a lo lejos algo agitado mientras llegaba hacia a mí para poder respirar - ¿La… encontró?

\- Me ves con ella – dije sarcástico para enarca una ceja

\- Lo siento señor… pero ¿Ahora que va hacer? – comento el para verme como si un plan se proyectara en mi rostro

\- Prepáreme el Honda - jet – musite fugazmente para verlo con determinación mientras pasaba por su lado y comenzaba a marcar en el teléfono

\- Pero señor… ese Jet – musito para verme con asombro – no sé ha piloteado

\- Pues – me voltee para verlo con furia – o lo piloteas tu o lo hago yo

\- Lo hare yo señor – menciono Sam asintiendo con rapidez

Todos se movieron con mucha coordinación por mi lado mientras la gente a mí alrededor me veía y susurraban dándome espacio para que pudiera pasar. Bella tenía que escucharme y no tenía que irse dejándome así. No iba a permitirlo. Esa señora Masen hasta el final quiere salirse con la suya. De pronto al celular de Demetria le llego varios mensaje todos volteamos y él ya se encontraba revisando.

\- Señor… - musito para verme con una sonrisa – Creo que puede evitar que el jet despegue

Me quede pensando en sus palabras y de repente mis ojos dieron con los grandes ventanales que daban a la pista y al jet. Segundos después ella salía por la puerta viendo preocupada de un lado a otro para luego entrar. Ella no logro abordar, no quería irse. No lo pensé más y me dirigí afueras del área privada. Sam se encontraba a mi ritmo junto con Demetria y Félix mientras murmuraban algo para ellos. Al salir del aeropuerto de Seattle, Sam de adelanto para traer el auto pero notábamos que había un tráfico horrible. Demetria me condujo para un lado donde no impedíamos el tránsito en el instante que Félix corrió para alcanzar el auto con el cual habían llegado y en menos de diez minutos apareció con el auto al frente de nosotros. No podía creer las cosas que sucedían, apretaba con más fuerzas la carta y los documentos que tenía en la mano.

\- La señora Masen puede ser algo obstinada – musite al aire, haciendo que algunas risitas salieran

\- Usted es algo obstinado… pero ella lo es más – comento Demetria mientras reía pero mis ojos y las ganas de querer fulminarlo lo callaron rápidamente.

\- Señor lo dejare lo más cerca del jet

\- Ok Sam – comente para desear que ya pudiera estar ahí

El señor de vigilancia y los demás encargados dejaron que pasara. De pronto note que ella estaba parada para poder ver si llegaban sus guardaespaldas. Entonces ella claramente diviso la placa y con bolsa en mano comenzó a descender en el instante que el carro se comenzó aproximar hasta a ella. De acuerdo llego la hora de aclarar todo.

POV BELLA

Baje del jet y de pronto visualice el carro negro que se aproximaba con Demetri. Leah ayudo a Seth a bajar mientras yo me adelante un poco. Estando en el suelo y dando un paso más note que la puerta trasera se abría con fuerza y me detuve rápido. Entonces lo vi bajar del carro… estaba algo despeinado, un poco agitado… la corbata desajustada y el saco abierto. Su rostro tenia facciones duras pero a la vez de alivio. Rápidamente deslizo sus ojos a Stich y a Leah para luego dirigirse a mí una vez que se paró a un lado del carro.

\- Así que… - dijo un poco alzando la voz – esto iba a ser tu plan – afirmo para poder agitar los papeles que tenía en la mano …

\- Edward – musite para tratar de salir de mi asombro - ¿Qué carajos haces acá?

No podía creerlo, pestañeaba varias veces para poder estar segura que estaba ahí a solo unos metros de distancia. De pronto azoto la puerta del carro, mientras note que Sam, Demetria y Félix salían del carro y yo me pare derecha pero no podía salir de mi asombro

\- Busco a mi esposa que se atrevió dejarme solo… una vez mas

\- ¿Una vez más? – pregunte – Espera que haces aquí… debería estar en tu oficina con Emmett y con Montse…

Después caí en la cuenta. Emmett le había dicho en donde estaba…

\- Los dos deberíamos estar en la oficina – menciono con algo molestia - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin antes hablar conmigo?

Ya estaba a punto de responder hasta que de pronto noto que traía los documentos y la carta donde le explicaba algunas cosas de la empresa y del dinero que no quise recibir más… porque no quería que pensaba que soy materialista y porque además siento varias cosas hacia él.

\- ¿Esto es verdad? – pregunto alzando las hojas para mostrar al aire el documento

Me dijo al instante que ser acerco rápidamente hacia mí.

\- Edward por favor… - musite porque quería que me dejara conversar

\- ¿Esto es verdad? O ¿Solo querías quedar bien? – pregunto una vez viéndome de pies a cabeza

\- Es cierto cada palabra – musite botando un suspiro

\- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto para poner sus manos en sus caderas

\- Me iban a presentar para ver una casa y ver unos negocios – musite verlo confundida

\- Si en Washington, lo sé – comento el bajando los brazos para verme de una manera despreocupada y a la vez segura - ¿A dónde vas?

Pregunta como si mi respuesta no fuese suficiente.

\- Edward, iba a ser el único lugar donde podíamos estar bien, donde tu podías recuperar la empresa y yo podía poner un negocio

\- No, no es cierto – comento despreocupado mientras me examinaba – tu podía buscar una casa acá y poner un negocio de mucha importancia, sabes lo que parece… que estuvieras huyendo – deslizo su ojos al jet.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no guardas eso para los accionistas o para un negocio? – musite para verlo con un poco de molestia – yo no estoy huyendo

\- Mentiras – musito de pronto para verlo

\- ¿Disculpa? – dije sin entender entonces el me vio y se acercó un poco mas

\- Ya escuchaste, mientes – susurro para doblar los papeles y colocarlo en su bolsillo – huyes porque no querías enfrentarte a esto

\- Claro que no – estaba firme en lo que decía – yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y Rosalie

\- Por eso me dejaste el dinero para demostrar que yéndote solucionabas algo…

\- Porque iba ser lo mejor… - comente con hilo de voz

\- Ese dinero siempre fue tuyo

\- Ese dinero fue por un trabajo que duro solo un par de meses que inicio… después deje de querer recibirlos – mencione para cruzarme de brazos

\- ¿Por qué? – decía el tratando de que le diera una explicación

\- Porque… me enamore de tu familia, de la historia que tenía… Además yo solo necesitaba un dinero en específico para la operación de Seth y nada más… el resto lo puse en una cuenta para que se te retornara… yo cumplía un trabajo pero no lo veía o lo sentía así… claro que el contrato decía otra cosa pero me involucre tanto contigo con Rosalie… no pude y no quería recibir nada, ustedes fueron mi familia – mencione rápidamente

\- Entonces debiste quedarte

\- Te lo dije… la empresa… los documentos… - de pronto me detuve al recordar los convenios – Edward… ¿Qué hiciste con la empresa?

\- Es lo único que te importa – susurro para verme y tratar de entender

\- Luchaste mucho para no perderla… - comente algo avergonzada porque no me importaba la empresa

\- Bueno estoy parado frente a ti… - menciono el para acercarse más - ¿Qué puede significar?

\- Pues… quieres otro consejo más… - susurre para esquivar la mirada

\- Firme los papeles con Alice – menciono de pronto. Haciendo abrir los ojos a la par

El firmo los papeles. Lo hizo.

\- Viniste a despedirte entonces… - le comente en ese instante cuando me tomaba por la barbilla y me obligaba a verlo – Edward… siento que hayas perdido una parte de la empresa pero sigues siendo el presidente y eso es bueno

\- Bella… firme los papeles con Alice pero hizo modificaciones – menciono para verme con intensidad

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – le dije con algo de temor

\- El motivo por el cual estoy parado frente a ti, es porque no puedo estar sin ti – musito haciéndome sentir quieta – no puedo pasar un minuto en esa empresa sino es contigo Bella…

\- Pero el documento decía que si querías la empresa…

\- Te prefiero a ti – menciono de pronto para poner sus manos en mi rostro – te prefiero a ti… no necesito una empresa para ser feliz… es que no te das cuenta… recién entendí que quería Elizabeth porque las clausulas, porque tanto problema para heredar todo… recién lo entiendo – dijo emocionado mientras sonreía aliviado – quería hacerme ver que por más riqueza que tuviera y por más concentrado que estuviera para que salga a bien las cosas, esa empresa no funcionaría si yo no soy feliz, sino tengo alguien con quien compartir tanto esfuerzo… en pocas palabras… sino tenia amor no tenía nada…

\- Edward – mencione tratando de comerme algunas lágrimas – lo has perdido todo… por mi culpa…

\- Es lo contrario pequeña, lo recupere todo… estando contigo a mi lado, no importa nada mas – dijo para darme besos en mi cabeza – no quiero la empresa sino estás conmigo, no quiero nada, le hice modificaciones al contrato… Alice se va a quedar a cargo de todo, salvo de la herencia de Rosalie, ella tendrá el poder de todo… me canse de luchar por la empresa y sacrificar mi vida… lo entendí cuando recordé las cosas que vivimos en esa oficina

\- Esto… es muy… - musite porque las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y no sabía porque…

\- Te amo Bella, siento por tardar en decirlo pero te amo – menciono para juntar nuestras frentes – te amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…

\- Te amo Edward – musite de pronto haciendo que se quedara quieto y verme para pestañear – te amo desde hace mucho

De pronto me interrumpió mientras me daba un beso intenso haciéndome soltar el bolso para poder abrazarlo prácticamente nos devoramos. Hasta que una tocada fingida nos hizo separar avergonzados.

\- Así que tú eres mi cuñado… - menciono un sonriente Seth mientras yo lo veía algo avergonzada

\- Si lo soy, vine por Bella y por ustedes – dijo para darle la mano, mientras Seth lo veía contrariado y se acercó un poco más para abrazarlo…

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a esto pero sin soltarme le recibió el abrazo.

\- Es un gusto conocerte al fin y por favor llévatela… no paraba de hablar o pensar en todo el viaje de ti – menciono para reírse un poco y yo fulminarlo con la mirada

\- Bella, suele ser algo dramática – musito algo más relajado Edward – al igual que yo

\- Tal para cual – susurro Leah para cruzarse de brazos

\- Por cierto tú eres Leah ¿No? – menciono para darle la mano y ella más profesional accedió

\- Sí, soy la mejor amiga de tu esposa – respondió sonriente para verme

\- Gracias por ayudar a Bella en todo

\- No tienes que decirlo Masen – dijo para tomar mi bolso que estaba en el suelo – es ella quien me cuida a mi

\- Es hora de volver a casa – menciono Edward mientras nos sonreía

Minutos después estábamos cómodamente sentados en el carro de Demetria, Edward estaba a mi lado mientras me tomaba de la mano, Leah y Seth estaban conmigo. Los demás se fueron con Sam en su carro.

\- Señora Masen – musito para prestarle atención - ¿Qué es eso de viajar en económico?

\- Señor Masen – le comente para verlo y sonreír – estaba viajando en un jet

\- Mi esposa no puede viajar en un jet sencillo… tiene que viajar en un honda – jet

Reí porque sabía que quería comprase ese jet hace unos meses pero no estaba segura si lo tenía.

\- Qué bueno que decidiste quedarte – menciono para hacerme voltear y verlo por completo – y pensar que por poco te pierdo…

\- No va a pasar – mencione para acariciar su mejilla

\- Bueno tampoco ayudaste mucho, hubieras podido decirme que me amas primero – menciono el siendo juguetón

\- No gracias – dije para darle un golpe suave en su brazo – eso te tocaba a ti

\- Dramática – me contesto riéndose

\- Renegón – le dije para verlo con ojos desafiantes

Nos reímos un poco más y comenzamos a jugar con las manos.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – me dijo en cuanto perdí mi mirada en sus manos

\- Que ahora las cosas van a cambiar – musite para tratar de ver como podíamos organizarnos

\- Es probable pero quizás tenga la solución a eso – menciono el despreocupado – con el dinero que me devolviste más lo último que supone que la empresa me tiene que dar por tantos años de servicio puede que saque una suma muy grande no si billones o trillones pero lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente

\- Podemos emprender un negocio familiar – le musite para que lo considerara

\- Definitivamente te apoyare en eso.

Sonrió un poco más y luego me beso, teníamos que controlarnos porque teníamos a mi familia cerca.

\- En cuanto bajemos del carro y estemos solos, no te escaparas amor

\- Cuento con ello

Mencione para saborear el dulce sonido cuando me dijo amor, pestañee para darme cuenta que tan curse puedo ser y una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios.

.

.

.

\- Señora Masen, tan rápido volvió de su viaje – decía Hans con expresión divertida

\- Volví porque me había olvidado de algunas cosas – mencione para enarcar una ceja y después reírme

\- Eso bueno verla de nuevo – menciono un recuperado Mike

\- Sí, es bueno que la señora haya venido – decía Sam para tomar mi bolso que lo tenía Edward y este le dio una seña

\- Sé que dará esta vez – interrumpió Félix para ponerse a mi lado

\- Esta vez es para siempre – contesto Edward para luego dirigir su atención Seth y Leah y los guardaespaldas entendieron en primera que tenía que ayudarlos. Edward me abrazaba por la cintura…

\- Es increíble que estemos en casa - mencione para sentirme algo agotada

\- No te duermas… tenemos cosas por hacer – me dijo para abrazarme un poco susurrándome al oído

\- Si, organizarnos para poder tener algunas cosas listas. – mencionaba para notar como Seth y Leah veían toda la casa con real asombro. Edward aprovecho esto y hablo con ellos brevemente para presentarle a Su en el instante que nos decía que Emmett había salido con Rosalie a una cena y que regresarían tarde a la casa.

\- Pues en ese caso, familia – comento Edward para vernos – se quedan en buenas manos

\- ¿Se quedan? – musite para verlo confundido

\- Si, amor acompáñame a ver algo. Por favor – dijo con apremio. Yo lo veía confundida y no entendía su apuro

\- Pero Edward es tarde – comente para ver el reloj… apenas son las nueve

\- Solo ven – musito para verme y sonreír de oreja a oreja

\- Está bien – suspire porque el día ya se me había hecho largo y solo quería descansar

\- Bien, nosotros regresaremos tarde, es su casa – mencionaba mientras me conducía al carro – mañana tendremos tiempo de conversar

\- Claro – respondieron los chicos para luego solo poder verlos desde la luna trasera del auto.

Sam manejaba sumamente rápido mientras Edward reía un poco y me daba besos cortos. Yo trataba de ver por las lunas pero él no dejaba que viera nada. En unos veinte minutos, estábamos aparcando frente a una gran infraestructura. Mi esposo rio al ver mi asombro y yo susurre.

\- Me has traído a un hotel…

\- Un hotel de cinco estrellas – comento para sonreírme en el instante que bajábamos y Edward le daba indicaciones a Sam

Solo asintió y dejo que el chico que cuidaba la puerta se fuera con el carro mientras los tres entrabamos y me quedaba viendo todo. De pronto llegamos a la recepción y a Edward y a Sam le dieron unas tarjetas electrónicas, ellos hablaron algo rápidamente, note que Sam le entrego un objeto que Edward lo guardo. El guardaespaldas se despidió de mí y mis mejillas se tornaron color carmesí. Nos dirigimos al ascensor y Edward presiono el último botón. Me parecía extraño todo esto. Al llegar, salimos y caminamos hacia una puerta de color crema, muy elegante. Note que Edward pasó la tarjeta en la puerta y esta se abrió, al ingresar me di con la sorpresa que la habitación es prácticamente un pent-house. Edward inmódicamente me abrazo por atrás y susurro

\- Esta noche quiero que estés completamente para mí, sin que nadie nos interrumpa – comento cerca de mi oído mientras yo me tensaba al instante.

\- Para eso me tenía que raptar – mencione para verlo y sonreírle para notar que con el pie cerraba la puerta

\- Si señora Masen – comento para tomar mi mano y acompañarme para donde estaba el gran patio con unas láminas de vidrio que tenían como función de barandal y también un apoyador de metal. No me percate que había una mesa hasta que Edward toma el champán que estaba ahí con unas dos copas de vidrio. No podía dejar de verlo y a la vez sentirme cohibida y asombrada. Sirvió las copas y sonrió de oreja a oreja para verme y pasarme la copa

\- Esto lo tenías planeado – comente al tomar la copa y hacer jugar mis dedos -

\- Antes de venir para acá – menciono haciéndome recordar que estaba usando su celular cuando Seth y Leah comentaba algunas cosas en el carro

\- ¿Crees que ahora estamos en condiciones de gastar por algo así? – mencione divertida para verlo y este sonreía

\- El dinero ahora es lo que menos nos debe de importar – comento para encogerse de hombros – solo que ahora tenemos que pensar en nosotros, en nuestra familia que ahora está realmente unida – dijo para apoyarse en el barandal y luego ver la ciudad

\- Si, los Swan y Masen viviendo en una misma casa – mencione para poner mis ojos en el horizonte

\- Si me querías para ti solo hubieras dicho antes que teníamos alguna reunión – sonreí para tomar un poco de la copa

\- Eso no importa ya – dijo para tomar mi mano y verme con profundidad – Isabella, hoy entendí varias cosas – decía para tomar un poco – he perdido la empresa y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella y la verdad de las cosas es que no me importa… siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima… el recuperarte y llegar a tiempo para poder detener la estupidez de ibas hacer… - me reí para luego tomar un poco más del champan – hace que vea que el escoger mi feliz es primero que cualquier cosa

De pronto tomo mi copa y la que tenía en su mano para dejarla en la mesa y desde su celular activo el sistema de todo el pent-house y esta se ilumino mientras una música suave comenzó a sonar. Me quede sorprendida al escuchar cantar a mi artista favorito. Sonreí en cuanto tomo mi mano y me sujeto de la cintura para poder moverme con el compás.

\- ¿No fue duro para ti perder lo único que tenías de Elizabeth? – comente para jugar con sus cabellos, sin duda algo me gustaba hacer

\- Pues la verdad, cuando supe que ya estabas por irte… no me costó trabajo decidir

\- Siento que yo fui quien hizo que perdieras eso – musite algo apenada con todo

\- Bella… - dijo para verme mientras dábamos vuelta – tu hiciste algo que ni la señora Elizabeth pudo hacerme ver – menciono para sonriera un poco – que la empresa no tenía que ser todo en mi mundo, es mas no tenía que ser netamente mi mundo sino mi familia… Contigo las cosas cambiaron, entraste a mi vida con esos baches que yo mismo puse pero los pasaste todos… después las cosas comenzaron a tener ciertas complicaciones hasta que nos entendimos bien… - dijo para verme y darme un pequeño beso – después lograste poco a poco que Rosalie creciera y que Emmett confesara que la amaba… - musito para dar otra vuelta más – luego los celos aparecieron con esa subasta para después terminar uniéndonos más – menciono mientras apretaba mi cintura – después cuando vi que te secuestraban yo… yo…

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte, estaré contigo – musite sonriendo para darle una caricia en su mejilla

\- yo te quiero agradecer por todas las cosas que has hecho por mi familia y gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida… con tus secretos, temores y exponiéndote a ti misma con tal que los Masen no salieran perjudicados. Tarde tanto en decir te amo que por casi unos minutos sentía que te perdía…

De pronto me dio una vuelta más haciendo que mi cuerpo se aleja un poco más del suyo que cuando regrese a estar frente al ya no estaba. Mis ojos entonces se deslizaron para abajo y entonces lo vi arrodillado. Me quede atónita, en cuanto lo vi hincado a mis pies con una sonrisa nerviosa pero su voz me demostró lo contrario.

\- Isabella Swan – musito llamando mi atención a mi apellido – sé que debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo pero hoy me di cuenta que no debo perder ni un minutos más… eres lo más importante para mí, te amo con toda mi vida… me preguntaste si me dolió perder lo único que tenia de Elizabeth – dijo para sacar de su saco una caja algo grande – Pues ella me dio algo más apreciado que eso – abrió la caja de golpe y note los dos objetos más brillantes, estaba un anillo hermoso con un diamante de color azul y la peineta que Rene me dio, lo vi con tal detenimiento que su voz me hizo reaccionar, porque todo esto significaba una sola cosa – el anillo que ves, fue el anillo que mi madre me dio para que le diera a la mujer con quien me casaría

Entonces un grito ahogado salió de mi boca, mis dedos apenas cubrieron mis labios haciéndome sentir más estática.

\- Esto es lo más valioso que tengo de ella… al igual que tú lo tienes de tu madre… por eso hoy, en esta noche… representado mi amor con lo más valioso para ambos te pregunto, Isabella Marie Swan… hemos pasado por muchas cosas, logramos comprender la historia del otro y llegamos a sentir amor mucho antes que nos diéramos cuenta… con todo ello ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo para tenerte a mi lado siempre y brindarte todo lo que te mereces, para ser felices y amarnos más por cada año que pase, aceptar este hombre terco y a veces renegón pero que te ama mucha más que su vida?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos pero esta vez no fue por algo triste sino de felicidad. Pestañe un poco para poder enfocar mis ojos y solo musitar:

\- Si, acepto – mencione antes que me abrazara fuerte, me diera vueltas y luego besarme con tal pasión que solo pude separarme de él cuando necesitábamos aire

Sonreímos cual chicos de universidad, entonces el anillo que tenía lo retiro para guardarlo y coloco el anillo de su madre en mi dedo. Al recorrer su camino llore un poco más porque es algo tan importante para él que ahora lo llevare todo el tiempo conmigo. No podía creer que algo tan valioso estaba uniéndonos.

\- El adorno de tu madre lo pondremos después… uno porque pienso despeinarte varias veces y dos porque el anillo fue un recuerdo muy especial para mi… es como si mi madre estuviera acompañándonos y quiero que sientas lo mismo cuando utilices el adorno de Rene con un vestido blanco y caminando hacia el altar para que cumpla su real propósito

Las lágrimas salieron una vez pero Edward se encargó de que ya no tocaran mis mejillas. Me beso de tal manera que me hacía olvidar de todo. Esta noche iba a ser larga y vaya que también va hacer especial con el toque de entretenimiento para rato.

POV EDWARD

Bella dormía plácidamente en mi pecho mientras yo le acaricia el cabello, fue la mejor noche que había tenido en toda mi vida. Ver al anillo de mi madre en su mano, me hizo sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que además mi amor estaba siendo correspondido. Un día grandioso estaba siendo hoy, su respiración tan suave y placentera me hizo que la abrace más a mí viendo que la venda no se moviera mucho de su brazo. No quería despertarla pero son más de las diez de la mañana y sino hacia que al menos lograra despertarse, me iba a golpear.

\- Amor – una vez más disfrute decirle así, es tan delicioso llamarla – tenemos que levantarnos

Ella gruño y se apegó más a mí. Después de varias noches sin sentirla, ayer estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde, claro hacer el amor más de tres veces debe ser todo un record que estaba dispuesto a elevar las noches que viene.

\- Amor… vamos – dije para darle un beso en la frente, en serio no quería despertarla. Hace tiempo que no la veía descansar de tal manera… estaba realmente relajada a pesar que estaba algo ojerosa

\- No – dijo para voltearse y darme su espalda pero luego se movió quedando boca arriba – Ahuché…

Debió ser la herida que la hizo moverse.

\- Quiero dormir otro poco – menciono refunfuñando con ganas, jalando las sabanas – solo otro poquito

Me hizo reír. Es tan tierna mi esposa.

\- Mi amor, son las diez y veinte – mencione y de pronto ella se estiro con todas su fuerzas dejándome ver su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe

\- Las diez y veinte – dijo sobresaltada y colocando sus codos en la cama pero de nuevo se volvió a echar – Edward debiste despertarme hace horas

De pronto su pequeña mano se formó un puño y me dio un golpe en pecho y yo me sobo un poco para luego reírme.

\- Estabas dormida plácidamente amor – le dije para verla y traerla hacia a mí – te ves más que hermosa

\- Tengo el cabello desarreglado, el maquillaje probablemente corrido y seguro traigo un poco de agotamiento en la cara y ya me dice que luzco hermosa – enarco una ceja y le di un beso en la frente

\- Qué curioso te conocí exactamente así – entonces ella me dio otro golpe

\- No te enfades es una broma – sonreí para bajar mis labios a su cuello y ella gimió con fuerza – anoche gemías muy fuerte

\- ¿Crees que todo el hotel me haya escuchado? – musito con hilo de voz

\- Eso espero – sonreí contra su pecho para nuevamente perderme en ellos

\- Edward… mi amor – dijo ella tratando de llamar mi atención

\- Dilo de nuevo – mencione gruñendo

\- Mi amor – la traje más hacia a mí, amo cada vez que me llama así – es hora de irnos

\- No quiero – mencione para depositar una mano en su cintura

\- Pues tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas pero si gustas podemos volver

\- Dijiste que no querías gastar dinero – mencione para verla juguetona

\- Bueno podemos darnos ciertas cosas cada mes – dijo ella para reírse un poco.

Su risa me envolvió, son muy pocas veces las que le he escuchado reírse y me encanta-

\- Está bien preciosa – dije para darle un beso y a regañadientes salir de la cama – ven para bañarnos y luego ir a la oficina. Seguro Emmett nos debe estar esperando

\- Como digas – dijo ella siendo la primera en entrar al baño para luego verme y hacerme sentir que debía ir rápido con ella

.

.

.

\- Alguien por aquí ha tenido mucho tiempo de descanso – sonrió Maya para verme con total asombro, Alece la estaba esperando afuera de la empresa, al parecer iban de viaje juntos

\- Tú no te dejaste ver tampoco – musito Isabella para reírse un poco

\- Cierto, Alece y yo estuvimos muy ocupados… además de los negocios – se escudaba Maya mientras nosotros enarcábamos una ceja

Ella nos quedó viendo y aclarando la garganta volvió a musitar:

\- Parecen niños… entonces ya están más descansados

\- Solo es el inicio de unas merecidas vacaciones – comente para traer a Isabella más a mi cuerpo mientras la sostenía por la cintura – ya no quiero estar más en esta oficina…

\- Pues en ese caso es mejor apresurarse – musitaba Emmett para entrar y darnos una mirada tierna - Alice no tardará en llegar y querrá el escritorio vacío.

\- Sigo sin comprender que trato hiciste realmente con ella – musito Bella para poner una mano en el escritorio, dejando ver el anillo que tan bien le quedaba

\- ¿Eso es… lo que creo que es? – musitaba Emmett con la boca abierta para ver la mano de mi esposa

\- Es increíble que lo reconozcas – en serio, no pensé que se acordara de ello

\- ¿No recuerdas que estuve el día que te lo dio? – comento para verme y sonreírnos de oreja a oreja

\- Si lo sé – musite para ver a Bella y darle un beso en la frente – ahora Bella tiene que llevarlo puesto además siempre fue suyo

Ella rio tímidamente, adoro esta bella que puede ruborizarse por un cumplido que su esposo le está haciendo… la adoro…

\- ¿Eso crees? – dijo ella sonriéndome de oreja a oreja y estaba a pocos segundos de tomarla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir.

\- Estamos esperándolos – musito Rosalie para interrumpir en la oficina. Cuantas visitas el día de hoy

\- Que extraño es verlos así… tan unidos… - Emmett tomo su maleta para luego conducirse a su prometida

\- No exageres, están enamorados, siempre lo han estado – decía Maya para musitar en el aire – solo que tenían que hacer el papel de idiotas para darse cuenta – menciono al salir de la puerta con los demás

Nos dejaron solos y yo mire por última vez la oficina, bote un suspiro.

\- Sigo pensando que es mi culpa… - musito cabizbaja mi esposa – comento ella para luego voltearme y sonreírle

\- No lo es, fue mi decisión, siempre fuiste mi elección además me emociona la idea de formar algo que tú y yo podamos hacer – dije para tomarle del mentón.

Sabía todo lo que significaba dejar la empresa pero no mentía. Mi vida con Bella es lo más importante. Ella me dio un beso y sonrió para darme ánimos.

\- Bien ya es hora – dijo seria para caminar hasta la puerta y luego voltear a verme

Si Bella, podía ser una mujer tímida y amorosa pero jamás perdería su esencia. Al verla ahí parada me hizo recordar muchas cosas como por ejemplo el día que llego con Emmett con ese huracán de auto y hablando de eso, claro que tendré que persuadirla en regalar ese auto. Tome los documentos de la mesa y me apresure en darle el encuentro. Tome su mano, en cuanto pusimos un pie en el pasadizo. Ambos respirábamos pausadamente hasta que se abrieron las puertas de la sala de reuniones. Ese con Carlisle sentados a los laterales, Jacob Black dirigía una mirada a Bella, al parecer no le importaba que estuviera en esta reunión; puesto que sus condiciones fueron claras. Gruñí bajo. Se encontraba sentado al costado de una Alice sonriente en exceso y Emmett con Rosalie inspeccionándonos al entrar y darnos su apoyo. No pude evitar ver la silla que estaba vacía… fue el lugar de Rafael, suspire porque si no está, también fue porque en parte esta empresa nos arrebató un amigo. Pase por un lado y le deslice el asiento a mi esposa para que estuviera a mi derecha mientras yo me desabotonaba el saco.

\- ¿Para qué nos citaste con tan urgencia? – comento Esme tan impaciente para hablar

\- Los cite porque quiero comentarles que después de Rafael, las cosas cambiaron…

\- O sea por el secuestro de la esposa que tienes ahí, y porque el imbécil de Benjamín no logro su cometido ahora todo tiene que cambiar

\- Ese – dije apretando los dientes – en el caso de Bella, mi esposa, hay una persona más que falta encarcelar. No vaya ser que eres tu quien pueda estar detrás de eso…

\- Edward yo no tengo nada que ver con… eso – dijo con molestia para verme y poner sus manos en la mesa

\- Cállate entonces – le gruñí

\- Edward – musito Bella para tomar mi mano – sigue con lo que tenías que decir

Me repuse para luego colocarme derecho y aclarar mi garganta. La reunión se centraba en mí y los demás estaban impacientes de saber que sucedía.

\- Saben Rafael y Benjamín tenían acciones en esta empresa las cuales se quedaron estancadas para siempre… por ello ahora con todas las situaciones que se presentaron, he decidido dar un paso al costado y quiero anunciarles a la persona que se hará cargo de esta compañía en estos instantes…

Black sonrió como si fuera el triunfador pero no sabía lo que se le avecinaba.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – menciono Esme sobresaltada viéndonos a todos junto con Carlisle pero este mostraba perfiles bajos.

\- Quiero tomar unas largas vacaciones y me han propuesto dos ofertas que se me hacen imposibles rechazarlas – decía para ver a Bella y ella traía el rostro tenso y duro, como las mismas veces que ella asistía a esta junta. – no quiero alargar su agonía así que

\- Edward, antes de que digas algo necesito que veas esto – musito Alice para extenderme unos documentos que yo suponía que podían ser. A ella quería que la presentaran con banderines y flores, pero que ridícula. Los tome para agilizar el proceso y los leí con rapidez, arriba decía tras paso de poder y en las líneas más bajo tenía un contenido que no comprendí mi rostro iba cambiando. Empecé alentar mi vista con la de ella sin entender ninguna sola palabra de lo que estaba en el papel.

\- Alice ¿Qué significa esto? - musite mientras bajaba el papel que tenía en las manos sin dar crédito a lo que leía - yo no acorde esto contigo, de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Acordar? – musito de pronto Black para verme con ojos asombrados y enojado

Si estúpido, tengo un acuerdo con Alice.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – interrumpió Esme mientras Alice deslizaba sus ojos con soberbia

\- Por favor, no es necesario hacer un escándalo por esto – musito Alice con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Jacob Black y Ese la miraban extraña al igual que yo

\- Emmett - inmediatamente lo llamé para pasarle el documento y este lo decepcionó con rapidez para darle una chequeada fugaz, se colocó los lentes y lo leyó.

Él también se quedó atónito.

\- ¿Es legítimo?

\- Edward... pues... - deslizo sus ojos hacia una orgullosa y pretenciosa Alice que se encontraba sentada con tan solo una mano puesta en la mesa - Si lo es.

\- Alice, a mi oficina ahora - gruñe entre dientes musite parándome de golpe al igual que Bella

Choque con los ojos de mi esposa, que no sabía si quería ahorcarme porque no estaba enterada de nada o porque quería acabar con esta reunión.

\- Tanto detalle por una simple línea que dice quien tiene el poder ahora - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros en el instante que se paraba y todos copiaron su movimientos

\- Edward que quieres decir con ¿Eso? - intervino Esme para colocar las dos manos en el escritorio ejerciendo todas sus fuerzas por la desesperación de que alguien le conteste

\- ¿Cómo que quien tiene el poder ahora?

Se incorporó Black para ser escuchado pero su pregunta solo fue contestada por el silencio

\- ¿Acaso?... ¿Alice?... ¿va a manejar esto? - musito Carlisle colocando la cara de confundido - ¿Todo esto... toda la herencia?

Apreté mis puños ante la sonrisa de Alice, como si su gesto respondiera las preguntas al mismo tiempo mientras recordaba que ella no estaba cumpliendo lo acordado, esto es diferente y se tenía que hablar ahora. Me encamine con Bella a mi oficina para poder hablar con Alice.

\- Edward con un carajo necesito que me des una respuesta – decía Esme gritándome por la sala

\- Yo sigo siendo el dueño y te esperas hasta que te diga que va a pasar – musite para frenarla con tan solo mi presencia – ya volvemos

Emmett, Bella y yo nos dirigimos con suma rapidez al lugar donde Alice nos estaba esperando de pie. Ella volteo para vernos y se paró derecha con elegancia no di más vueltas al asunto y musite al entrar

\- Contesta mi pregunta – comento de lo más rápido, soltando a Bella para poder entregarle los documentos

\- Nada fuera de lo común – musito ella para encogerse de hombros y verme de lo más normal

\- Alice, solo hace unos cinco minutos te iba a presentar como dueña de todo y ahora quieres que me fie en ese papel – le dije exasperándome para tomar mi cabello

\- Edward Masen tan complicado y explosivo como siempre, ¿No entiendo cómo puedes amar a un hombre así? – menciono ella para ver a Bella mientras tenia los brazos cruzados – por cierto que detalle tan bonito tiene tu anillo de compromiso

\- Responde de una vez Alice – dijo Bella de forma pausa y seria. Sonaba como advertencia – no estábamos para rodeos – sentencio Bella en el instante que Alice se volteaba a verme

\- ¿Es tan devastador que en ese papel diga que tú sigues siendo el dueño de la empresa? – menciono ella para cambiar de posición

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Bella bajando los brazos y ponerlos en forma de asa.

\- Si, Edward va a seguir en frente de esta compañía – musito de lo más corriente para pestañear y verse las uñas

\- Edward – musito Bella mientras sus ojos me pedían un explicación

\- No sé lo que pasa, amor – mencione con suma rapidez – Alice no acordamos esto, en ningún instante esto se iba a dar

\- Si lo entiendo pero cambie de opinión – volvió a decir para ver su reloj, como si no tuviera tiempo

\- ¿Qué papeles firmaste? – menciono mi esposa mientras no dejaba de ver Alice

\- Edward firmo un papel donde indicaba que le cedía toda compañía, incluyendo su herencia a Alice. Que no iba a estar al frente de la compañía pero que Rosalie iba a tener su parte intacta, siempre y cuando él no pusiera un pie más en esta empresa – comento Emmett para cruzarse de brazos hablando pausadamente – Alice ¿Cuándo cambiaste los papeles?

\- Hoy en la mañana – de pronto se volteó a ver y sonrió como un gracias – Ya hazme la pregunta que quieres hacerme

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es una trampa? – comente para caminar de lado a lado – esos papeles indican que tú me cedes ahora tu parte de la empresa y que ahora yo me quedo con todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella desvió la mirada y suspiro, es como si recordara algo o alguien…

\- Esa si es una buena pregunta… pero no es la que esperaba - sus ojos se opacaron un poco – Pensé que es mejor que fuesen así las cosas…

\- Alice eres una mujer que sabe cuidar sus intereses – comento Bella caminando hacia su dirección – siempre haces las cosas que más te conviene o mejor dicho las cuales te benefician… dinos de una vez ¿Que beneficio sacas de todo esto? ¿Planeas acosar a Edward con la noticia del contrato que había hecho hace meses conmigo?

Bella estaba siendo más directa que yo. Alice ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Es la primera vez que algo así no me conviene pero solo te puedo decir que las cosas tenían que pasar así… es más me deleita que pasen de esta manera – comento sonriendo un poco para mi asombro

\- Si tu plan fue ese – puso un pie adelante Emmett – ¿Porque no lo presentaste como propuesta a Edward?

\- Esa es la pregunta que esperaba – susurro ella para caminar un poco – tenía que cumplir la petición de alguien pero no podía hacerlo hasta que todo estuviera en orden… no fueron mis órdenes… fueron las cláusulas de alguien mas

Entonces todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella buscaba algo en ese bolso que tenía. Me quede ahí, parado. Sin poder articular palabra alguna, notando como todos trataban de comprender lo que acaba de decir.

\- No puede ser – comente para luego detenerme en seco

\- ¿Ordenes? … ¿Clausulas? – musito Emmett para frotar su rostro y luego cruzarse de brazos mientras se quitaba los lentes.

\- ¿Cuándo acordaste esto con Elizabeth Masen? – menciono Bella con voz fuerte y exigente, ya que nadie se atrevía en preguntarlo

\- Es probable que no te haya comentado Edward – comenzó diciendo en un tono suave – pero conozco a Elizabeth desde que tenía cuatro años – sonrió para luego verme y desvié la mirada – nuestras familia en algún instante fueron muy cercanas... hasta que mis padres comenzaron a viajar más y yo tuve que ser criada por un apoderado prácticamente. Sin embargo, eso no dejo que yo visitara a la madre de Edward.

Recordé vagamente las vez que venía a jugar con Rosalie y yo solo estaba en cuarto tomando un libro y estudiando.

\- Me fui a Londres cuando tuve la oportunidad y desde ahí empecé mi negocio, sin embargo no deje de pensar en Elizabeth y los Masen. Los años pasaron y yo seguía manteniendo comunicación

\- Pero no con nosotros – mencione rápidamente en el instante que ella desplego sus pestañas para dirigir su atención a mi

\- No había nada de dialogar contigo Edward, yo solo llamaba para ver cómo estaba tu madre – respondió con arrogancia – en el invierno, me entere que Elizabeth estaba muy enferma… una vez que Edward estaba en la oficina, ella se enteró que estaba en Seattle, recibí una llamada para ir a verla – narro Alice sintiéndose un poco apenada – me comentaba la situación de la empresa, de Rosalie y Edward, dos hijos y ambos teniendo una perspectiva tan diferente de sus vidas y de esto. Elizabeth sabía cuál iba ser el mayor problema de Edward, y por eso ella acordó algo conmigo – musito para entregarme lo que había sacado de su bolso, una pequeña nota envuelta un sobre

Yo se lo rechace y ella lo puso en el escritorio sonriendo.

\- Acordó ponerte como una de las accionistas mayoritarias para que yo no tenga el poder de todo – susurre con coraje por todas las complicaciones que hasta sucedía

\- Fue más que eso Edward – respondió y por primera vez la escuche sincera

\- Qué curioso porque después que hablaste con ella, tú ya formabas parte de…

\- Las clausulas nunca fueron para perjudicarte, siempre fueron para salvarte y tener un respaldo – musito ella siendo paciente conmigo – pero nunca te mostraste el tiempo para verlo como son realmente.

\- Entonces ¿Ella no confiaba en mí? – musite para botar la silla de ruedas a un lado

\- No tienes que comportarte como niño Edward – hablo con autoridad – confía que harías bien las cosas, pero no sabía que podía pasar después… por eso arreglo esto, el matrimonio, el bebé y tantas cosas más, quería hacerte ver que no es importante la empresa, le dedicaste más de 24 horas al día solo para que ella estuviera orgullosa de ti… pero ella solo quería que fueses feliz. La única manera que podía enseñártelo es ponerte una prueba… por eso me dio el documento que ves.

De pronto saco de su billetera para mirar una foto y pasar sus dedos sobre este

\- Ella quería asegurarse que encontraras a alguien, te cases y formes una familia, por alguna razón – suspiro – ella sentía que no iba poder verlo o asegurarse que pasara – guardo la foto que me causó extrañeza – nos hemos pasado hora hablando de ello, tardes de té que nunca olvidare… hasta que un día le dije: Elizabeth, yo no estoy interesada en tu empresa, así que si tanto te preocupa… que te parece si añades una clausula más, si compruebo que Edward logra escoger felicidad antes que su herencia, solo su herencia, entonces yo le cedo mi parte de la empresa, haciéndolo obsoleto cual regla porque la cual quieran dañarlo…

En la oficina todos nos quedamos perplejos ante la narración de Alice.

\- A Elizabeth le pareció de maravilla y con esos, se hizo legal, ambas firmamos…– musito con severidad – claro que eso no quita que yo… bueno sabes como soy…

\- Yo nunca… - musite para verla mientras la confusión de mi cabeza se hacía pesado

\- Tu madre fue una gran mujer Edward, ejemplar, sofisticada, logro grandes cosas de la nada, ella prácticamente me crio… - se escuchó ella misma para cuando movió su cabeza – soy una mujer honorable y cumplo mis promesas, tú y Bella son ahora dueño de todo esto… entonces instantes les deben estar pasando a sus correos mi deslinde de la empresa – de pronto los celulares comenzaron a sonar - y que todo cae en sus manos, háganlo bien – musito Alice sonriendo, recobrando la compostura para luego ver a Bella y sonreírle – estoy segura que Elizabeth, te tendría mucho aprecio y respeto por lograr algo que en realidad ya no pensaba ver

Bella no sabía si agradecer o seguir a la defensiva. Así que atino a solo asentir.

\- Deberías cuidarte más, estas algo pálida – menciono para verla con detenimiento – Edward creo que deberían ir al doctor… esta algo más pálida de lo acostumbrada… quizás necesitas _ahora_ más que nunca comer mas

Se encogió de hombros mientras yo trataba de entender el doble sentido de sus palabras pero fue en vano. De pronto alguien abrió la puerta intempestivamente. Alice nunca había hablado de esa manera, menos de mi madre. Me encontraba con muchas emociones que lidiar y no podía manejar todas ahora. Suspire para alzar la vista y encontrarme con la imagen más molesta de toda la oficina.

\- Alice, Edward – dijo Ese entrando junto con Black mostrando su celular - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- ¿Querida Ese, no sabes interpretar un correo? – dijo Alice sonriente sosteniendo el bolso

\- No hablo contigo, estúpida – musito Ese para luego verme pero no tenía las ganas de conversar con nadie

\- Edward y Bella son dueño de la empresa, se acabó las clausulas, se acabó cualquier tipo de regla… simplemente están libres – menciono Emmett para hacer que los espectadores entraran en conflicto

\- No es cierto – musito Black para pasar por encima de todos y verme quedando cerca atrás de Alice – yo tengo un papel donde puedo destruirte, Isabella y tú no están casados oficialmente, tienen un contrato y se supone que tenías que firmar conmigo el acuerdo

\- Al parecer soy mejor negociadora que tú, Black – decía Alice relajada y soltando una risa

\- Tu papel ridículo no sirve – musite con tono amenazador – Alice se retira de la empresa, me cede su parte, esta fuera cualquier regla que lo impida y eso me hace dueño absoluto, si se me da la gana puedo bótate a patadas de aquí

\- Eso es muy cierto – indico Alice para sonreír y luego caminar por su lado

De la molestia él tomo su brazo y la hizo girar de un solo movimiento.

\- No te vas de aquí hasta que no me digas que mierda hiciste – le grito a Alice mientras note que la sujetaba con fuerza – dime imbécil que mierda es lo que escondes

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Alguien por atrás sujeto a Black haciéndolo girar con fuerza, soltando Alice y encontrándose violentamente con el puño de alguien que impactaba con su mejilla para caer al suelo cerca de un mueble mientras yo me dirigía rápidamente a Isabella para apartarla de ahí y quedara a mi lado.

\- Hijo de puta, no vuelvas a tocarle o faltarle el respeto a mi esposa – menciono Jaspe mientras su furia seguía en los ojos puesta en Black esperando que se pare

\- Jaspe – llamo la atención Alice para caminar hasta su lado – te he dicho nada de desacuerdos salvajes

\- Lo siento pero me saca de quicio que ose tocarte

\- Puedo defenderme sola – se cruzó de brazos para enarcar una ceja

\- Y ya lo hable contigo, eso no significa que no quiera protegerte… a todo esto… Edward es un gusto verte de nuevo, que bien te asienta estar casado

Nos quedamos viendo la escena imposible de saber que acción tomar. Todos nos quedamos callados hasta que Black reapareció apoyándose en el mueble.

\- Voy a destruirte, imbécil – dijo para limpiarse la boca

\- Es mejor que te vayas por tus propias piernas – intervino Emmett para ver a Jaspe y a mí – no creo que quieras acabar en sillas de ruedas y casi inconsciente de esta oficina, y por si lo dudas ya no tienes derecho a voto en las reuniones, solo tus acciones pueden permitir que entres a la empresa pero nada más. Estas limitado en todo.

Black nos vio con verdadero recelo a todos para caminar hasta la puerta, no sin antes dejar su posición, aquí.

\- Ustedes estarán tranquilos ahora, siéntanse victoriosos pero esto no queda así… sabrán de mi tarde o temprano, sabrán de mi

Salió con rapidez, para luego colocar la atención en Esme que estaba callada por lo sucedido pero ella fue más inteligente, se quedó callada y comenzó a retirarse.

\- Esme – mencione tomando de la cintura a Bella – tienes una hora para vaciar tus cosas de tu oficina, Carlisle seguirá trabajando para mí. Su herencia va a seguir siendo la misma, siempre y cuando tú no vuelvas a pisar un pie, en esta empresa, en la casa y no sepa nada de ti

Ella solo seguía dándome la espalda, caminando por inercia quizás, segundos después ella desapareció de nuestras vidas.

\- Alice… - comencé a decir para tratar de formar una oración

\- Edward, estoy agotada, quisiera ir con mi bebé porque no sé dónde lo haya dejado mi esposo

\- Esta abajo con Anderson – menciono Jaspe como si mereciera una estrella

\- Bueno entonces, corregiré mi oración, quisiera ir con mi bebé porque me lo ha dejado con el guardaespaldas – dijo algo sobresaltada – Jaspe, te he dicho varias veces, Anderson no es el niñero… tienes que cuidarlo tu

\- Pero tardabas mucho – se quejó Jaspe poniéndose en forma de tetera – como se supone que me quede tranquilo esperándote sino no me decías nada, cariño

\- Lo hablaremos después – sentencio su esposa para luego respirar y volver a su rostro pacifico – hombres… bueno los dejo y espero la invitación de la boda de Rosalie y de algunas fiestas más – comento mirando extremadamente a Bella

Yo apreté más mi agarre y la traje para mí, para que dejara de verla.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – musito en código Jaspe para sonreír

\- Si pero ellos no lo saben – menciono Alice sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros para caminar hasta la puerta seguida por su esposo, para continuar con el tema de su bebé y salirse por completo.

\- ¿Ya puedo pasar? – tocaba la puerta Rosalie para vernos a todos mientras veía le pequeño desorden de la oficina

\- Lo siento amor – musito Emmett para verla y abrazarla – tenía que venir con ellos… que te parece si nosotros nos vamos a distraernos, falta algunas cosas para la boda… podemos verlo hoy…

\- Si – dijo ella pero su atención no estaba en eso sino en nosotros - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Ahora lo está – dije para soltar un suspiro

\- Tu hermano ya es dueño sin complicaciones de la empresa… Alice muy generosamente cumplió un acuerdo con tu madre, esto hizo que ahora nunca más puedan sacar a Edward de aquí – menciono Bella mientras su voz se tornaba más aliviada.

Rosalie trataba de procesar esta nueva noticia y solo atino a sonreír.

\- Así que mamá, hasta el final nos quiso hacer sufrir. – dijo para cruzarse de brazos – esto tiene que ver con lo que firmaste de Alice

\- Es más que eso, pequeña – dije para verla con tranquilidad – pero ya todos estamos seguro, Alice se fue, me cedió su parte que en si estaba planeado por si escogía bien y lo grandioso fue que así paso… ahora ya no hay comités, no hay reuniones con accionistas solo para poder discernir algunos temas pero nadie más tendrá el poder de hacernos daño.

\- Un motivo por el cual celebrar – decía calmadamente Rosalie para vernos – Alice siempre quiso mucho a mamá… ella venía casi diario, a pesar que es mayor que tú me daba la impresión como si fuese una hermana más.

\- Bueno Elizabeth confiaba en ella… no sabía del porque hasta que hoy me mostro lo que mi madre noto en ella

\- Lealtad – menciono Bella con una suave voz, tenía en sus manos la pequeña carta que dejo Alice, me tomo de la mano y con una gran sonrisa dijo – creo que deberías leerla…

No entendía del porque pero al colocar mis ojos en la parte del remitente me quede tenso y quieto. Es la letra de mi madre. Lo tome con mucho cuidado.

\- Rosalie, Emmett que tal si nos adelantamos, hoy teníamos que ver algo de la boda de ustedes – dijo ella para ladear la cabeza a la puerta – eso va hacer que lo de hoy pase más rápido

\- Bella – mencione fuerte y determinante – necesito que te quedes… Rosalie y Emmett baje por favor, nosotros en unos instante lo alcanzaremos

Ambos asintieron. La futura familia Brandon, se alejó rápidamente de mí para dirigirse a la salida. Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia a mí, quería opinar pero me adelante.

\- No quiero estar solo para leerlo – mencione apenado y me dirigí a mi silla giratoria para tomar la mano de Bella y hacerla que se siente a mi lado – sé que tu sola has tenido el poder suficiente para poder leer algo así pero yo sé que me va hacer…

\- Entiendo – musito ella sonriente dándome su apoyo.

Tome con nerviosismo la carta, viendo de reojo la reacción de Bella. Todo su cuerpo estaba pegado al respaldar de la silla, las nubes estaban con un gris en particular. Yo suspire y deslice el sobre para quedarme con la carta perfectamente doblada, con cuidado desdoble la hoja y en su interior se hallaba la letra de mi madre con la caligrafía excelente.

 _"_ _Querido Edward:_

 _Sé que debes estar sentado en esa silla con la espalda completamente derecha dejando atrás la maravillosa vista que tienes de Seattle, poniendo ambas brazos y tomando de forma firme esto con las manos. Visualizarte así mientras toda tu concentración se dirigí a cada línea hace que sienta que estás hablando conmigo directamente. Cariño, sé que han pasado un buen tiempo para que puedas saber de mí y que probablemente ya este agotado de tantas reglas que has tenido que sobrellevar, pero quiero que entiendas que lo he hecho por ti. A veces no escuchabas razones y solo estabas concentrado en la empresa así que tuve que hacer algunas cosas para llamar tu atención._

 _Eres un hijo tan responsable, empeñoso, velando siempre por tu hermana, encerrándote en la oficina hasta que todo estuviera en orden… estoy orgullosa de ti pero también eres ególatra, frio, parco y hasta un poco insensible con las demás personas, a veces no mides tus palabras y solo sueltas las cosas que se te ocurra… (Por Dios con todo esto espero que realmente estés leyendo la carta y que hayas escogido lo correcto) "_

Me reí un poco con tristeza porque Elizabeth siempre fue ocurrente en instantes como este. Deslice mis ojos hacia Bella porque ella tenía el mismo humor.

 _"_ _Bueno retomando, no me permitías decirte la última cosa que quise enseñarte pero con el corto tiempo que me quedaba solo pude tomar medidas estrictas para hacerte ver que la única manera que logre estabilizar todo incluso a ti, es cuando encuentras la felicidad. Es la única manera que todo este mundo tenga un sentido. La mujer que tanto amas y seguro está a tu lado, usando mi añilo el cual te pedí que se lo dieras, es el motivo por el cual tu tengas todo el derecho sobre tu herencia, tu bienes y tu empresa… pero hijo sobretodo tienes el derecho de escoger si tomarlo para formar algo juntos o dejarlo para crear algo propio. Ha sido un duro camino y también interesante, estoy segura que has aprendido más con esto que con mi presencia a tu lado. Eso no quita que me hubiera gustado verlo pero ya es hora que tengas que aprender solo."_

Sentí claramente como tenía que pestañear un poco más para despejar mí vista de esas lágrimas que estaban queriendo entorpecer mi lectura. Suspire y sentí como Bella me tomaba por el hombro. Coloque una mano en la suya y continúe.

 _"_ _Te extraño tanto como tú a mí pero cada vez que me necesites solo tienes que tocar con tu mano tu corazón y por cada latido que dé, tienes que estar seguro que te acompaño estés donde estés, porque tu hermana y tú son mi vida y tienen cada uno una parte de mi corazón. Te amo y te admiro con tal orgullo que no podría ser más feliz. Siempre lleva el apellido Masen con honor y humildad, recuerda que siempre somos una familia unida y a pesar de nuestra historia no empezó con un feliz, eres el único que puede hacer que ahora siempre quede con un feliz continuara."_

Suspire botando la emoción por mis ojos porque no podía evitar contenerlo más. La quería a mi lado, con mi familia. Nunca fui sentimental pero hoy es diferente. Bella se acercó un poco más y me dio un beso en mis cabellos para animarme a que terminara de leerlo.

 _"_ _Por favor, no llores porque eso me hará sentir apenada por no estar ahí. Dile a tu hermana que la amo y que de una vez se comprometa para que me dé nietos al igual que tú. No hagas esperar mucho, te estás perdiendo de algo asombroso… molesto en ocasiones por lo travieso que son... pero asombro."_

No entendía que como lo hace, hacerme pasar de la tristeza a la risa. Una cualidad exclusiva de Elizabeth que extrañamente compartía con Bella.

 _"_ _Como sabes yo detesto ser una persona emocional pero tengo mis tiempos, y limpiándome las lágrimas al igual que tú lo estarás haciendo… te digo con la sonrisa en mis labios me tengo que despedir de ti, sintiéndome feliz porque sé que tu hermana y tu están bien. Lo sé, quisiera que esto continúe pero hijo ya estas grande para que sigas tu camino solo. Si estas en esa oficina es porque te lo mereces porque confió que estarás bien y que no nos llevaras a la ruina (no te rías no es broma), que la empresa Masen formara parte de esas compañía que pasan en generación… o mejor dicho, por tu bien que siga de ese modo, fuese cual fuese lo que decidas, sino Emmett tendrá que darte un buen jalón de orejas. Cuida a mis nietos con tu vida, a tu esposa con todo tu amor y dedicación, a toda la familia con absoluta paciencia (lo digo en serio, créeme que a veces quedan abusar de esta) y cuídate a ti tal cual como si yo estuviera velando por ti."_

 _Te amo._

 _Con amor, mamá._

 _Elizabeth Masen._

 _PD: Te prometo que ya no encontraras más obstáculos, al menos no de mi parte, de ahora en adelante va hacer tu decisión seguir donde estas, pero si por algún instante te topas con uno, siempre recurre a tu esposa y por ultimo a tus habilidades, ya que siempre ha sido bueno es averiguar, hallar y encontrar soluciones a los problemas."_

Suspire como si botara un gran peso. Las palabras de Elizabeth me hicieron reconfortantes pero a la vez sentía que me advertía de algunas cosas pero supongo que una madre siempre tenía que velar hasta el final por sus hijos. Deje la carta a un lado para girar mi silla hacia el lado de Bella, tomando un respiro para recomponerme. Mi mano derecha sostenía mi mentón haciéndome recordar los días que Elizabeth, Rosalie y yo fuimos felices, su sonrisa, su amor, su sarcasmo y su increíble manera de hacer callar a cualquier persona con tan solo verla me hizo sentir abrumado. De pronto sentí como Bella se aproximó y me extendió los brazos entonces no aguante más y me dirigí a ella buscando el refugio en mi esposa.

\- Te amo – logre susurrar mientras me acariciaba los cabellos – te amo, te amo y no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando esta tranquilidad… gracias por estar a mi lado

\- Te amo Edward – dijo ella mientras encontraba mis ojos y yo me acercaba para poder aspirar su aroma

Entonces me separe un poco de ella para observarla y de pronto ver el anillo de mi madre.

\- Ella de algún modo sabía que esto sucedería, sabía que te encontraría. Me ha explicado tantas cosas, pero no tengo las palabras para transmitirlo

\- No es necesario que me las digas amor, sé que tan abrumador es para ti

\- La extraño tanto que me duele que no esté aquí… - musite mientras mi lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo

\- Te entiendo mucho – dijo ella tomando un respiro porque sé que también lo siente – pero estamos los dos teniendo una buena razón para no sentirnos apenados porque ahora nos amaremos con tanta dedicación emoción que te aseguro que ella lo siente…

Me quedé asombrado porque Bella utilizo las palabras de mi madre pero a su forma, estoy seguro que Bella no leyó la carta porque estaba con una cierta distancia, dándome su apoyo y a la vez dándome mi espacio. Sonreí con tanta ternura que antes de acercarme a sus labios le dije:

\- Eres perfecta, y gracias por hacerme sentir que soy perfecto para ti.

.

.

.

Después de mostrar mi lado más sensible con mi esposa, decidí guardar la carta en mi saco hasta pudiera ponerla junto a los otros recuerdos que tengo de ella. Al sentir como el viento despeinaba mis cabellos juntos con los de Bella pude notar que por primera vez ambos sonreíamos sin sentir presión o tensión. Un pie fuera de la empresa y recordé como, alguna vez pensé que ese lugar que se volvió una cárcel, ahora solo es un lugar donde tengo los instantes más tiernos de mi vida. Decidimos caminar de la mano con los guardaespaldas a nuestro lado con una distancia prudente mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la tienda donde Rosalie y su prometido, con Maya e increíblemente Montse, que no es de gustarle mucho estas cosas estaban esperándonos junto con Ariana y Scott para ver algunas cosas de la boda que solo faltaban algunas semanas. Bella llamaba a Seth para saber cómo iba con las cosas. Su hermano es tan alto como Emmett, hasta ahora no salía de mi asombro que mi Bella tenía un hermano y que ha estado cuidando todo el tiempo sola. La veía tan relajada en el instante que le compraba un helado de chocolate con menta. Me parecía tan extraño esta combinación, le iba a decir algo pero me gustaba verla feliz. Podía ver su sonrisa por horas, es algo que casi evitaba pero ahora todo es más tranquilo. Me recibió el helado con tanta energía que por poco estuve con ganas de comprarme uno. Caminamos por unos minutos más para disfrutar las calles tomadas de la mano, el clima húmedo, que algunas veces me preguntaba si ese abrigo que tenía puesto realmente le abrigaba. En menos de veinte minutos ella ya había terminado el helado y botaba el vasito en un tacho que estaba en la acera. Cruzamos la pista y con lentitud caminamos hasta la puerta de la boutique. Ambos sabíamos que íbamos a estar mucho tiempo ahí… pero habíamos quedado en ir.

\- Qué bueno es verlos – dijo Ariana gritando de la emoción para abrazarnos

De pronto todos empezaron a rodear a Bella para saludarla y platicarle del anillo que tenía en su mano. Mi mente divagaba por toda la tienda ya que pensé que esta es pequeña pero en si casi todo una cuadra. Emmett y Scott se colocaron a mi costado para poder conversar un poco mientras lo veía un poco mejor. Minutos después Maya nos tenía dando órdenes sobre que ponernos y tener que probarnos las algunos trajes. Con cara de suplicio, fuimos arrastrados para el ascensor mientras yo trataba de ver donde se había quedado Bella hasta que antes de entrar, note que estaba sonriente mientras veía una flor de color azul. Al parecer le gustaba mucho, ella sin querer choco con mis ojos y sonrió tímidamente para luego entender la situación y decir sin sonido

\- Te amo

Y yo le conteste del mismo modo hasta que las puertas se cerraron y mis amigos empezaron a molestar con lo cariñoso que soy.

.

.

.

Más de dos horas nos habíamos quedado en la tienda, el cuerpo lo sentía tan agotado. Voltee a ver Bella y note que como estaba costándole estar despierta. Baje un poco las lunas del carro para que entrara un poco de aire mientras Sam conducía con suavidad. Yo disfrutaba de la brisa que sentía y observe como se quede quieta en mis brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Duerme un poco, cariño – musite para acomodarle los cabellos – yo te llevare a nuestra habitación por si te quedas dormida

Ella solo sonrió y después se quedó profundamente dormida. Me sentía tranquilo porque habíamos almorzado durante el trajín de estar viendo las cosas de la boda, así que una siesta le vendría bien. Note por el espejo retrovisor como los demás autos nos seguían. Rosalie se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de invitarlos a cenar. Entonces llame a Su para advertirla que llegábamos con un batallón. Pasaron unos veinte minutos más para cuando llegamos a la casa.

\- Se ha quedado profundamente dormida – musito Sam para abrirme las puertas

\- Si – conteste viéndola tan quietecita – es mejor que descanse, por favor deja todo en mi escritorio, ahora voy a revisar algunas cosas

\- Que hacemos con los invitados – pregunto mientras Seth se apoyaba en el barandal junto Leah

\- Pues dirige a los invitados a la sala, seguro con todas las cosas que han comprado van a querer estar ahí – conteste rápido porque sabía que nuestros amigos no sabían de la existencia de Seth y Leah en la vida de Bella, seguro ella querrá decirlo después.

\- Claro señor

\- Bajare en cuanto nadie este merodeando la casa

Comencé a subir las escaleras con Bella en brazos y Seth se acercó una vez que estuve en el segundo nivel.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Si, solo está profundamente dormida – mencione para hablarle de lo más normal, ya había visto dormir de esta forma a Bella

Di pasos lentos porque notaba que Seth traía muletas. Leah se adelantó y abrió la puerta para mí, al parecer Su ya le había enseñado toda la casa.

\- Gracias – musite para verla gentil.

Entro y deje a Bella con cuidado en la cama. Le quite con suavidad sus zapatos altos y ella no se movió. Le di un beso en sus cabellos para tomar la manta y cubrirla porque conozco lo friolenta que puede ser.

\- La cuidas mucho – musito con suavidad Leah

\- Es mi vida – comente mientras la veía a Bella

\- Bueno, siendo el caso tenemos que conversar – comento Seth para llamar mi atención. Notaba esas expresiones, es más sé que significa esas palabras, estaba siendo el hermano sobreprotector.

\- Por supuesto, acompáñame

\- Yo me quedo con Bella – se ofreció Leah para sonreírme y darle un golpecito a Seth

\- Gracias – sonreí y me fui antes que decidiera quedarme.

.

.

.

\- ¿Te sientes cómodo? – le pregunte a Seth mientras veía mi reloj a penas las cuatro de la tarde. Sam, previamente comunico que los invitados estaban en la sala de lo más relajados y que excusaron a Bella porque estaba dormida y a mí porque tenía algo importante que hacer.

\- Si – dijo relajado – disculpa que tenga que hablar de este modo pero se trata de mi hermana – menciono cruzándose de brazos

Había lidiado con muchos temas antes pero nunca con algo así, tenía que pedir permiso y no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero me sentía nervioso porque bueno estaba teniendo una plática seria con la persona más cercana que tenía mi esposa.

\- Antes de hablar sobre las intenciones claras que tienes con mi hermana, quisiera que conversemos como así se conocieron. Bella me conto muy poco y no creo que me diga que paso

Sabía que no tenía que contarle exactamente todo pero es bueno que saltee algunas partes. Estuvimos muy buen rato conversando sobre varias cosas, al parecer Seth no sabía nada de que estaba pasando. A pesar de su corta edad, estaba muy preparado para entablar un dialogo. Me conto algunas cosas de Bella como lo que paso con sus padres, mientras yo me tomaba mi cuarto vaso con agua al igual que Seth. Al parecer Bella siempre fue bien preocupada por su familia y siempre fue tímida hasta que me conoció. Comento todo el problema que pasó para conseguir el dinero para que lo mantuvieran en el hospital, y las arduas horas que trabaja para ganarse un poco de dinero. Mi corazón se encogió, al saber que Leah es quien guardaba comida en un tapar porque Bella no tenía que comer, o las veces que se tuvo que quedar a dormir en el restaurante porque no tenía para pagar el alquiler. Ella afrontaba todo eso y con una sonrisa iba donde su hermano. Despeje mis pensamientos, recordando que ella ahora está segura viviendo en nuestra casa y que está en nuestra recamara.

\- Sabía que podía encontrarlos aquí – musitaba Emmett mientras pasaba y asomaba la cabeza con Jeremy

\- Chicos, pasen – comentaba con entusiasmo Seth interrumpiendo la narración que me estaba brindando

\- Así que es cierto – decía un divertido Jeremy para sonreír – felicidades tienes la empresa y a tu chica

\- Estas hablando de mi hermana, Jeremy – sobreprotector Seth

\- Con Bulls – dijo corrigiendo de inmediato – Es bueno que se conocieran

\- Así que tú también sabías – mencione para hacer un gesto de desagrado

\- Por supuesto, soy el mejor amigo de tu esposa – sonrió de oreja a oreja

\- ¿En que estaban? – musito Emmett mientras se sentaba al frente mío junto con Jeremy

\- ¿Han venido porque las chicas los botaron no es así? – mencione para sonreírles

\- Si, están hablando cosas de la boda y el único que decidió quedarse es Scott porque al parecer va a tocar unas cuantas canciones en la fiesta – se quejó Jeremy para acompañarlo con una risita – han hecho que Su subiera para que Bella baje y sigan conversando

Me fije en el reloj habíamos llegado a las dos y ya son las nueve de la noche. No podía creer lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, seguro llevaba despierta horas y se ha metido a dar una ducha…

\- Nosotros estamos en una conversación interesante – menciono Seth para verme y sonreír

\- Así que alguien está apunto de pedir la mano – se rio Emmett bailando sus cejas porque ahora soy yo quien está en aprietos. Carajos porque no podía estar tranquilo, esto es difícil.

\- Si – mi voz no salió con tanta fuerza

\- Ves, eso mismo sentí yo – se sintió aludido mi amigo para hacerme recordar como pidió la mano de mi hermana – bien entonces… comencemos

\- De acuerdo – suspire y en cuanto de pronto estar por tomar una bocanada de aire alguien interrumpió abriendo la puerta por completo.

\- Edward… - dijo Scott viéndonos a todos y viendo con extrañeza Seth, quizás Jeremy nunca le comento sobre él

\- ¿Qué sucede? – mencione para alza la vista

\- Es Bella… no despierta

Nos paramos todos de golpe, mientras lo veía con dureza

\- ¿Cómo que no despierta? – pregunte rápidamente para contar en mi cabeza cuantas horas lleva dormida.

\- Bueno es que…

No espere ninguna explicación más y Salí corriendo escaleras arriba para ver a Bella. La puerta estaba abierta y escuche como las chicas comentaban fuerte. Al entrar vi a Leah estar a su lado derecho y Rosalie tratando de moverla ligeramente mientras Maya y Montse comentaban algo entre si y Ariana trataba de hacerle aire. Todas se callaron cuando de pronto entre, se apartaron un poco y note que estaba en la misma posición que la había dejado, normalmente Bella es movediza para dormir y solo cuando estaba enferma estaba quieta y caricia su rostro.

\- Cariño…. – mencione en un susurro entonces note que su rostro estaba más pálido de los normal – mi amor

Pero no hubo respuesta, estaba profundamente dormida. Su respiración es muy tranquila. Esto es extraño.

\- Leah, llevaba siete hora durmiendo… ¿No se ha movido? – musite para preocuparme

\- Edward, me echado a su lado y me quedado dormida y ella seguía quieta para cuando desperté estaba como la ves

Destape la manta que la cubría y sus pies estaban helados, esto no estaban bien. Rápidamente subí para tocar sus manos en el instante que Emmett entraba con Seth por la puerta.

\- Esta helada y no reacciona – mencione entre dientes

Note ligeramente como fruncía el ceño.

\- Tenemos que llamar al doctor – dijo preocupada Monte

Pero me encontraba sosteniéndola entre mis brazos y saliendo de la puerta mientras daba órdenes, dejando a todos gritando mi nombre desesperadamente

\- SAM

Gritaba con fuerza y aun así Bella no se despertaba.

\- Señor – menciono después en cuanto lo vi, apoyarse en el barandal. Alzo la vista y noto que Bella estaba entre mis brazos – la señora – susurro mientras la quedaba viendo – traeré el carro

\- Te veo afuera – conteste preocupadamente

\- Señor escuche sus gritos – decía Demetria saliendo de la cocina para verme con curiosidad acompañado de Jeremy y Ángeles. Se detuvo en seco cuando me vio - Ordenes

\- Trae una cobija, los documentos de Bella, quiero que se quede en casa toda hasta que vuelva. Solo Félix, Mike y el resto se quedan aquí, Sam y tu vienen conmigo

\- Claro señor – menciono mientras estaba por cruzar la puerta y escuche el grito que sobrepaso los susurros de mis amigos.

\- Edward, tengo que ir

Estaba tan acostumbrado de hacer lo que se me plazca que no me fije en Seth. Estaba tratando de bajar las escaleras.

\- Claro – comente porque entendía como se sentía – Emmett ayúdalo

Me voltee y entonces baje con rapidez las gradas llevando a Bella en mis brazos. Sam abrió la puerta trasera y yo entre con cuidado, segundos después Seth se hallaba subiendo al carro y nos pusimos en marcha.

\- Amor, reacciona – decía mientras la veía, su temperatura no se regulaba, Seth al parecer estaba acostumbrado porque le tocaba la mano y no la rechazaba por lo fría que estaba

\- ¿Qué tiene porque no reacciona? – decía en un tono más preocupado que el mío

\- Ella estará bien – le dije pero sonaba más para convencerme a mí que a él

Entonces note que levemente se movió un poco. Suspire pero no me sentía aliviado.

POV BELLA

Sentí claramente como comenzaba despertar. Estire mi brazo y sentí algo de incomodidad fruncí el ceño porque no sabía que me impedía estirarme, con lentitud abrí los ojos y pestañee varias veces. La luz estaba tenue y me sentía cómodamente calientita. Vi a mi alrededor y no reconocí las paredes, voltee para mi lado izquierdo y me topé con un suero que colgaba. Entonces la última imagen que tuve llego a mi mente. Estaba en el auto con Edward y me quede dormida antes que bajara las ventanas. Entonces me senté de golpe, sobresaltada y rápidamente note como tenía una pequeña vendita en la mano.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos?

\- Amor – dijo Edward saltando del sillón de color crema. Al verlo me sentí más tranquila – has despertado

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que gran susto que nos diste – comenzó hablar Seth que se acercaba con las muletas

\- No entiendo nada – mencione mientras Edward no dejaba de tomar mi rostro en su manos

\- Habías dormido por más de siete horas

\- ¡¿Qué?! – casi grito porque nunca había dormido tantas horas seguidas.

\- Estabas tan quieta y por más que tratábamos de despertarte no lo hacías, estaba asustado y te traje a la clínica

Me mordí el labio para verlo con algo de angustias.

\- Amor tranquila los doctores ya te hicieron los análisis, te pusieron suero por la endovenosa

\- Vas a estar bien – dijo Seth para tomar su otra mano – mucho has estado con stress

\- Si – susurro apenado mi esposo para luego darme un beso en la frente – pero ya estamos bien cariño

\- Lo siento, no quiero que estén así – dije para hablar con voz fuerte. Sentí muchas energías.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta y entro nuestro doctor de cabecera, él que siempre nos atendía cada vez que yo me ponía terrible. Edward saludo con brevedad.

\- Doctor tiene los resultados – más que una pregunta es una exigencia

\- Si – musito para sonreírnos y yo no entendía – señor y señora Masen no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ella se encuentra solo algo débil, es normal ha estado bajo una presión fuerte, su cuerpo solo se relajó.

\- ¿Pero tanto como para bajarle la presión de esa manera y que se quedara profundamente dormida? – preguntaba Edward sosteniendo mi mano

\- En su estado es lo más normal – menciono el doctor encogiéndose de hombros - después que le tome la muestra de sangre a Bella la última vez que se sintió un poco débil… he tratado de contactarme con ustedes pero no he podido encontrarlos

\- Lo siento doctor – Edward estaba impaciente – hemos estado ocupados

\- Lo sé, Edward pero ahora la salud va hacer más primordial que cualquier cosa – menciono para entregarme un sobre y yo le recibía – tenia mis sospechas pero ahora que tome otra muestra más, sin duda es afirmativo.

Yo no entendí y con impaciencia abrí el sobre para sacar unos resultados. Edward se puso a mi lado para poder leerlo y en cuanto entendí que prueba me habían hecho me quede atónita mientras Edward se quedaba quieto para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

.

.

.

\- No puedo creerlo – decía Emmett mientras se fijaba una y otra vez en el papel mientras Edward y yo estábamos parados abrazándonos – en serio no lo puedo creer… Bella… estas… no puede ser – decía para pararse esta vez el y dejar el papel. Estaba sentado desde hace media hora en la silla de Edward en su despacho de la casa.

\- Pues créelo – dijo Edward para abrazarme más hacia él

\- Así que ustedes dos si lograron consumar su matrimonio – dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba como una tonta y el enarcaba una ceja

\- Si y vaya que lo hicimos bien – contesto Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja – desde hace mucho

\- ¡BELLA! – gritaba una emocionada Rosalie – ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! – entro cual rayo al despacho seguida de un lento Seth para tratar de alcanzarla

Edward y yo miramos a Seth para entornar los ojos y musitar:

\- Seth

\- Lo siento, la rubia es muy intimidante – comento para defenderse y luego reírse

\- Voy hacer tía, voy hacer tía – comentaba mientras gritaba de la emoción para luego abrazarme con fuerza – que emoción Bella, felicidades, hermano

\- ¿Quién va hacer tía? – decía con curiosidad Ariana mientras todo el grupo entraba. Ya se habían levantado

A penas habíamos vuelto pero los chicos ya estaban durmiendo. No quisimos despertarlos, así que Seth se fue llevado a su cuarto mientras Edward me llevaba a la habitación. Al parecer me había quedado dormida tan plácidamente, es como si mi cuerpo se sintiera tan tranquilo que por fin pude dormir bien. Tenía un poco las defensas bajas y por eso me costó trabajo despertarme. Solo hace algunas horas que nos despertamos y pude explicar algunas cosas sobre mi hermano y Leah ante mis amigos. Ellos quedaron sorprendidos pero a la vez lo aceptaron. Pasados unos minutos nos escabullimos para poder hablar a solas con Emmett porque queríamos que lo supiera el primero.

\- Nosotros pensando que ustedes no se iban a dar cuenta que se aman– decía Maya cruzándose de brazos – pero venia un bebé en camino

\- Si – dije mientras Edward y yo tocamos mi vientre – ahora sí que estamos más unidos que nunca

\- Entonces se tienen que casar antes que se note la pancita de Bella – decía Ángeles mientras me daba un abrazo felicitándome

\- Pues… Edward no ha pedido permiso a nosotros tres para que se casen – contesto divertido Jeremy para yo poner una cara

\- Es lo justo – menciono rápidamente Edward – lo mismo paso con Rosalie, creo que debo hablar

\- Toma asiento – decía muy honorablemente Emmett haciendo toda la reverencia que dictaba el protocolo – los demás déjennos a solas.

Arrastras me llevaron a fuera del despacho. Por más que quise escuchar detrás de la puerta que le decían a Edward no se podía escuchar nada. Las chicas se rieron y entonces comenzaron a pasarse el papel, yo suspiraba para poder tratar de imaginar mi futuro y de pronto una ola de nostalgia y preocupación llegaron a mí.

POV EDWARD

\- La amo con toda mi vida, es lo más valioso que tengo y no es solo porque lleva mi hijo en su vientre… es porque no sabría qué hacer si no la tengo a mi lado – musite para ver a mi audiencia. Carajo que tal nervios sentía, pero todo lo que decía es cierto. Cada palabra y cada promesa que salió de mi boca tenía la sinceridad reflejada.

Ellos me vieron y a los pocos segundos musitaron:

\- Está bien

\- Pero Edward – dijo Emmett para verme con seriedad – solo no cometas los errores de siempre, ella te ama y está esperando un hijo tuyo… ahora van hacer una familia, no más secretos.

Entendía porque me decía eso y le sonreí para que se sintiera tranquilo.

\- Ya sabes como es mi hermana – musito Jeremy para pararse y abrazarme – si la lastimas, acabare contigo

\- Lo sé – dije serio para luego ver a Seth

\- Te llevo poco de conocerte pero Bella escogió a un hombre que sé que la va a respetar, sino no estaría esperando un hijo tuyo. Me caes bien, pero no quita que estaré pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

\- Vivirás con nosotros Seth, hasta que te sientas preparado de vivir por tu cuenta – musite para asegurarle que estará permanentemente con nosotros

\- Pues ya me caes mejor – dijo para darme la mano – cuñado

Me reí y Salí corriendo para poder ver a Bella que estaba hablando con las chicas y acercarme a ella, que comenzaban abrumarla con las actividades de cada fiesta que se iba a organizar. Suspiramos y nos concentramos en todas las cosas que nos esperaban, a veces esto es más agotador que la misma empresa. De pronto mire a mi esposa, y sabía que también quería pasar tiempo solas conmigo. Sonreí.

OCHO MESES DESPUES.

POV BELLA

\- De acuerdo quiero esa cuna, con ese asiento para autos, dos juegos por favor. También quiero pañales unos veinte paquetes, necesitare una docena de biberones, aparte de canguros para llevarlo en mi pecho. Dos coches color azul, con unos diez baberos. He visto en la repisa unos mordedores para cuando empieza a salirle los dientecitos, los quiero de diferentes colores.

Después de que Alice nos diera su parte de la empresa, las cosas cambiaron. Ese y Carlisle solo podían venir con previa cita, excepto Carlisle que siempre podía asistir a las reuniones generales. Black, no volvió aparecer desde que Jaspe lo humillo dándole un buen golpe, solo venía la asistente de Banks pero tampoco su visita se hacía prolongada. Emmett paso a tener la parte de Rafael en la empresa; así que no solo estaba como asesor sino como inversionista, esta decisión lo tomamos cuando vimos que importante es tener un aliado. Una vez los papeles se hicieron legales, Edward tomo medidas drásticas en cuanto a seguridad y el estado financiero, siendo dueño de la empresa podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo pero claro yo estaba allí para ayudarlo y guiarlo. En cuanto a las clausulas finales y obsoletas a la vez, mi esposo decidió que yo tuviera la mitad de las acciones y no solo un pequeño porcentaje.

\- Amor la ropa que escogí ¿Dónde está? – me decía Edward mientras se paseaba por todo el stand de la repisa para bebés y me sacaba de mis cavilaciones

\- Cariño, es demasiado – mencione para verlo y sonreírle al acercarme y tomar su mano

\- ¿Qué dices? – musito mientras seguía su atención en los accesorios

Edward había entrado a la tienda para bebés, y de pronto tenía a tres asesores sacando de los almacenes las cosas que solicitaba. Yo no podía creer lo exagerado que estaba siendo. Después que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, con tres semanas de gestación, en la casa hizo algunos cambios. Me cuidaba de todo y todos. Por algunas semanas me impedía a toda costa que vaya a la empresa para que no me agitara. Sin embargo, esto no duro mucho cuando choco conmigo por el pasillo y enarque una ceja para darle a entender que no soy rapuzar para que este confinada a una torre. Siendo así que en la empresa, no dejaba que caminara más de diez pasos y evitaba a toda costa que me estresara con las reuniones. Mandaba a Chelsea a que me trajera todo lo que necesitase desde un vaso con agua hasta los documentos que me tenían que enviar. Cuando los meses fueron avanzando, la sensibilidad que tenía iba en aumento y en la noche a la mañana Edward comenzaba a cuidarme de los aromas que estaban a mi alrededor porque últimamente tenían una sensibilidad única. En la casa, se puso a vigilar las cosas que veíamos porque una vez Scott trajo una película que no había motivo para llorar pero me la pase llorando por varias horas y después esos antojos que despertaban a toda mi familia y movían a la empresa.

\- Esto es mucho, el bebé no necesita tantas cosas – comente para ver a los apresurados vendedores chocándose para seguir anotando las cosas que quería Edward – no crees que es mejor ir de a pocos

\- Mi amor – me sostuvo las manos para poder mirarme, estaba encantando con la idea – ustedes se merecen todo, no quiero que nada les faltes… por favor déjame hacer esto

\- Está bien – puso esos ojos tan suplicantes que no pude negarme – déjame elegir algo

\- Claro – sonrió tímidamente mientras me daba espacio para ver el stand – ¿Qué es esto?

Tome una cajita donde había una cámara, al parecer es un monitor para ver al bebé. Leí las instrucciones y me gusto.

\- Creo que debemos comprar esto – musite y no termine la oración para cuando Edward pedía tres para llevarlo

Camine por el stand de ropa y me quede enamorada de unos zapatos y un abrigo que se verían hermoso. Edward no lo pensó dos veces y pido una docena de cada color para hombres que había. Sin duda estaba como un loco pero al parecer le entusiasmaba ser padres. Entonces la duda volvió a ponderarse de mí.

\- Cariño ¿Ocurre algo? – menciono para tomar mi mano y acariciarla

\- Pues – estaba por preguntarle algo pero me interrumpieron

\- Ay que lindos se le ven juntos – decía Jeremy mientras nosotros nos volteamos y de pronto note que traía una taza en la mano.

\- Qué lindo interrumpes – musito Edward siendo sarcástico

Mis ojos se dirigían a lo que tenía la taza pero me fue imposible verlo. Olía extraño. Me pregunte hace cuanto había comido, menos de una hora, pensé

\- Vámonos tenemos que esperar a Emmett y Rosalie hoy regresan de Paris.

\- Claro – dijo Edward mientras me veía abstraída

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? – musite acercándome un poco más hasta que el olor con más fuerza llego a mí y fue algo impactante. – Por Dios es frappuccino

Me tape la boca y salí corriendo al baño que felizmente estaba a tan solo unos pasos de las repisas que estábamos viendo.

\- Carajo Jeremy, te dije que no trajeras esa cosa cerca Bella – decía mi esposo gruñendo fuerte mientras llegaba a mí para sostener mi cabello ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada en el inodoro – aleja esa cosa de mi esposa

\- Pero ¿No que le gustaba? – dijo para encogerse de hombros pensando en el error que había hecho viéndonos desde la puerta

\- Edward no me gusta que estés aquí cuando pasa esto – hablaba con algo de dificultad

\- Soy tu esposo – menciono para sonreír y me fue masajeando poco a poco la espalda. El olor desapareció cuando Edward tomo el frasco de su perfume que estaba en su bolsillo y lo esparció. Mis sentidos captaron el aroma y no pude evitar relajarme. Me pare derecha para disfrutar el delicioso aroma.

\- A veces pensaba que con esto te drogaba – dijo para reírse y devolverlo a su sitio mientras yo recordaba el día que compro como diez perfumes de esos y lo repartió en toda la casa

\- Pues no sabes lo delicioso que es para mí.

Salimos del baño, y me sentí mucho mejor. Note que el aroma del café ya no estaba en el aire. Jeremy estaba siendo regañado por Ángeles.

\- Últimamente Bulls está más sensible a los aromas – musito para mover su cabeza y luego sacar un caramelo

\- Es que es el embarazo – menciono Edward para darme un beso en la frente – tenemos que ser pacientes con mi esposa o si no te puede ir yendo – decía mientras le señalaba la salida

\- Pero antes – le dije para acercarme y quitarle el caramelo que tenía – ya te puedes ir si gustas

\- Hay eso es mío – comento mi amigo para poder reírse - Edward

\- Tú lo trajiste – se encogió de hombros – se la debes. Trajiste veneno primero – musito enarcando la ceja para referirse al café

\- Ya relájate – menciono para colocar una mano en el bolsillo

\- Es que haces cada cosa – se quejaba mi esposo mientras me trataba de distraer con algunas ropas para que yo me olvidara del aroma pero ya estaba entretenida con el caramelo.

Ángeles se aproximó y comenzó ayudarme a escoger algunas cosas mientras Edward no paraba de seguir pidiendo juguetes, bañeras, talcos y tantas cosas más. Me reía porque se veía tan enamorado de la familia que no pude evitar contagiarme de su ánimo.

.

.

.

Habíamos llegado a casa y yo me encontraba en nuestra habitación viendo como el camión de la tienda, bajaba todo lo pedido por Edward. Suspiraba porque no me di cuenta en que instante las cosas llegaron a este tiempo. Estaba tranquila sin duda porque todo comenzó a ir bien… sin embargo algo no me tenía del todo relajada

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – musito mi esposo mientras yo me encontraba con una pronunciada pancita viendo el panorama de nuestro jardín con unas maravillosas nubes, me abrazo por atrás y me di un beso en su mejilla para sonreír y seguir entretenida en las cosas que descargaban

\- Que nos llevaras a la quiebra de todas las cosas que has comprado

\- Puedo pagarlo – comento para sonreír despreocupadamente

\- Todo ha pasado tan rápido – susurre a penas logre escucharme – el bebé crece fuerte y sano

\- Si, y tu estas más hermosa, sana y radiante – menciono para acariciar mi vientre. Si Edward estaba preocupado por el bebé pero no dejaba de preguntarme como me sentía, si podía caminar, me pesaba el vientre. Para pendiente de mí.

\- Lo sé – sonreí con una dulce mirada – la boda de Rosalie fue apenas hace unos seis meses, la de nosotros hace un mes después…

\- Hemos pasado una buena luna de miel – comento para recordar que no me soltaba en todo el viaje cuando fuimos Paris.

Nuestra boda fue algo que jamás olvidare. Se organizó algo sencillo y entre amigos, Alice fue invitada con Jaspe, junto con Ángeles y Jeremy. Por fin pude utilizar el recuerdo de mi madre y sentí que estaba acompañándome. Sentí que realmente logre darle esa boda con vestido pomposo y un velo grande que tanto había soñado para mí. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – decía preocupado Edward, últimamente había cuidado demasiado de mí, me hacía dormir por varias horas y sin duda cumplía con cada antojo que se me provocaba.

\- Si, solo que… ¿Tú crees que voy hacer una buena madre? – le solté la pregunta que llevaba varios meses preguntándome desde que me entere que iba a ser madre.

\- Bueno también he pensado que si voy hacer un buen padre… - dijo para unir su mirada a la vista que teníamos – en el camino vamos a ir aprendiendo pero sin duda vamos hacer lo mejor para el

Me basto con eso para sonreír de oreja a oreja. Me acurruque más en sus brazos, parecía todo un sueño… algo que inicio tan desastroso ahora simplemente ya somos una familia.

\- ¿Qué seguro estas? – le dije para comerme una risita

\- Siempre lo soy – menciono siendo orgulloso – lo aprendí de ti

De pronto en mi vientre se sintió una patadita y Edward se sorprendió mientras yo reía un poco. Note su asombro y susurre:

\- Cada vez que te escucha patea un poco

Se dio vuelta para ponerse frente a mi pancita y musitar

\- Hijo no patees muy fuerte a mami…

Mi hijo se volvió a mover y yo volví a reír. Edward miraba maravillado.

\- Te amo con todo mi corazón nada de faltar bebé

Edward se para y me abrazo sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso, en los últimos meses se encontraba en casa conmigo porque ya no podía ir a la empresa. Me agitaba un poco y fue entonces que se decidió que descansara. Deslice mis ojos hacia las fotografías de mis padres y la carta de Elizabeth que estaba en mi habitación. Sin duda los extrañaba.

\- ¿Alguien esta sensible? – menciono Emmett entrando de repente mientras los dos volteamos y yo formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para encaminarme hacia él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Bella los extrañaba mucho y si esta sensible – respondió Edward para acercarse

\- ¿A qué hora llegaron? – el dije para verlo y notar que se veía más relajado – hace apenas diez minutos, solo que Jeremy me dijo que tuviera cuidado, porque estabas algo quisquillosa y hace menos de algunas horas Edward lo quería ahorcar por traer un inocente café

Me reí ante el comentario y de nuevo lo abrace muy feliz.

\- Sin duda esta sensible, nunca me había abrazado tanto – decía Emmett en el instante que me alejaba

\- Los extrañaba mucho – sonríe para acercarme a mi esposo mientras me tomaba de la mano

\- Bueno en ese caso, ven para que hables con Rosalie

\- Con cuidado Bella, no vayas tan rápido – me decía Edward a mi espaldas pero yo ya estaba por bajar las escaleras

.

.

.

\- Que linda esta tu pancita – me decía mi cuñada para acariciarlo – a mí también me gustaría tener uno pero Emmett y yo preferíamos esperar

\- Si porque Edward te mataría – mencione riéndome mientras escuchaba como Ángeles recibía a los demás invitados que venían a festejar el compromiso de Ariana con Scott

\- Bella - musito mientras sacaba algo del bolso que estaba envuelto con un lazo azul. Mi color favorito últimamente. – quiero que tengas esto… pero no lo habrás hasta que mi sobrino este con nosotros.

\- Rosalie no me hagas esto – mencione estando algo molesta y verme refunfuñando

\- Isabella no te reconozco así – se rio un poco mientras mi esposo se aproximaba por la puerta.

\- Amor, ven para almorzar… ¿Qué paso? – dijo para abrazarme mientras veía toda la escena y quitarme el regalo que Rosalie me había dado

\- Rosalie, no quiere que abra mi regalo – musite mientras me cruzaba de brazos – hasta que nuestro hijo este con nosotros

\- Cariño, hoy cumples nueve meses – comento para caminar fuera de la oficina – solo hay que esperar un poquito

Rosalie cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y Edward dejo el regalo en una mesita que estaba afuera.

\- Mejor vamos con los invitados – estaba hablando cuando Rosalie se puso a mi lado – han estado dos semanas en Francia ¿No es así?

\- Si hermano y no necesariamente para relajarnos… los negocios están listos firmaron y dentro recibiremos nuevos productos – menciono ella sintiéndose orgullosa

\- Qué bueno es verte hermana – musito Masen para verla sonriente. Rosalie traía una mirada especial y un aire de armonía - ¿No estarás embarazada no?

Soltó de pronto mientras Rosalie entornaba los ojos

\- No Edward – rio un poco para mover la cabeza – hemos decidido esperar algunos meses más

De pronto llegamos a la gran sala, donde todos estaban reunidos a punto de comer la deliciosa comida que Su había prelado. Como siempre Edward se sentaba a la cabecera para luego sentarme a tu lado.

\- Es bueno verlos, Ángeles, Maya, Monte – dijo pausadamente – muchas gracias por venir, aplazando sus ocupadas agendas y que decir de Alece y Garrett sé que Ese no quiso que vinieran pero es para nosotros muy especial que estén compartiendo esta cena.

\- Somos familia – musito Garrett para encogerse de hombros – además me gusta acompañar más a los Masen…

\- ¿Podemos comer ya? – pregunto un hambriento Alece mientras Maya enarcaba una ceja por la interrupción

\- Si, sírvanse todos – menciono mi esposo para empezar a comer

Mi apetito había aumentado así que comía de todo un poco, desde chantillí con ensalada de frutas hasta comer limones con mantequilla de maní, para los demás verme comer de ese modo, hacía que ocasionaran varias bromas, además la única persona que estaba a mi lado y que muchas veces me preparaba lo que me pedía es Edward. En los últimos meses tenía un buen peso pero de todas maneras hoy no me sentía con las ganas de comer mucho. Con las justas probé las papas que estaban ahí, mire a todos lados para ver que podía comer pero nada parecía funcionar. Entonces mientras todos estaban conversando amenamente, trate de deslizarme a un lado para retirarme de la mesa y poder poner ir a la cocina.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – decía mi esposo para sonreírme y tomar mi mano

\- Bueno… yo… - musitaba bajito para comerme una sonrisa

\- Pretendes asaltar la cocina de Su ¿Verdad?

\- Rayos, tenías que saber mis intenciones

El rio un poco y deje el tenedor a un lado para pararse e ir a la cocina con rapidez, todo el mundo estaba concentrado en su conversación así que pasó desapercibido su movimiento. A los pocos segundos yo me removía en mi asiento, con todas las ganas de pararme pero de pronto vi entrar a Edward con un tazón galletas de chocolate con crema de chantillí. Mis manos incisivamente se estiraron para arrebatarle el tazón

\- Dame, dame, dame, dame, dame – le dije con apuro para que caminara más rápido

\- Edward, eso no es alimento – se quejó Su que está almorzando con nosotros

\- Pero Su esto solo es un aliciente para que coma después – menciono al ponerme el tazón en la mesa con la lata de chantillí a un lado – estoy seguro que después de eso le abrirá el apetito

Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado para seguir comiendo. Ed, se molestaba un poco cuando cuestionaban mis antojos, normalmente les decía a los demás, que me consentía porque eres mi esposo, porque le daba la gana de hacerlo, porque paga por mis antojos y porque ama verme sonriente. Después de varios minutos disfrutando mis galletas, note como mi esposo se llevaba a la boca una papa bien dorada. Entonces se me antojo de pronto lo que comía. Se dio cuenta y sin más, me extendió un plato y musito:

\- Sírvete lo que gustes amor

Entonces comencé apoderarme de las pequeñas bandejas que estaban en la mesa. Todos se rieron porque estaba comiendo más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Media hora después, me sentía completamente llena. Me acaricia el estómago y me dio un poco sueño, abastece disimuladamente pero algunas personas lo notaron.

\- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – me dijo Leah para capturar la atención de Edward

\- Si. Solo tengo sueño – comente pero me sentía algo incomoda – es mejor que vaya a dormir por lo menos una hora

\- Te acompaño – menciono Edward mientras yo me levantaba y tomaba la lata del chantillí - ¿Y eso?

\- Para cuando despierte – me encogí de hombros y los invitados rieron un poco

Edward me tomo de la mano y sonriéndome me ayudo para subir al cuarto.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada viendo la televisión. Edward se había ido para despedir a los invitados porque mañana iba a hacer la verdadera reunión en casa de Ariana sobre su compromiso para poder festejarlo a lo grande. Suspire y por enésima vez quise ir al baño, con mucho esfuerzo me pare de la cama. Sin embargo nunca anticipe el dolor que me ocasionaría eso. Un grito fuerte sorprendiéndome salió de mi labios y mi mano automáticamente se dirigieron a hacia mi espalda. Comencé a hacer las repeticiones sugeridas por las clases que me obligaron a ir pero otro hincón apareció de nuevo, haciéndome gritar esta vez más fuerte. Escuche entonces algunos pasos apresurados con unos tacos que retumbaban todo el pasillo.

\- ¿Amor? – dijo un preocupado Edward mientras entraba por la puerta viéndome con ojos atónitos - ¿Pero qué ocurre?

En esos instante sentí un líquido desprenderse entre mis piernas. Solté un ah de pesar, tome el reloj que estaba en mi velador y rápidamente se aproximó hacia a mi acompañado de Emmett, Rosalie y Seth.

\- Son las… son las… contracciones – escuchaba la voz de Edward algo nervioso, yo estaba agitada y me frotaba el vientre. Es la primera vez que lo escuchaba así.

De pronto otro grito salió de mi boca y me encorve para adelante sosteniendo mi vientre y luego el dolor desapareció.

\- Tenemos que controlar el tiempo de las contracciones – decía Emmett para acercarse a mi lado – tranquila Bella

\- De acuerdo Bulls, respira, respira – musitaba Rosalie mientras Edward estaba encuclillas hacia a mí, solo me miraba y no decía nada mas

\- ¿Puedes… caminar… amor? – me pregunto algo nervioso, tratando de controlar su voz. Lo veía con mucha extrañeza… nos habíamos preparado por meses para cuando llegara este instante.

\- Si – le dije para verlo y sostenerlo por el hombro, sintiendo mis cambios de humor tan fuertes y drásticos – si puedo – masculle entre dientes mientras un recuperado Seth se reía

\- Al parecer alguien no sabe qué hacer… - decía Seth mientras miraba a un atónito Edward mientras yo solo respiraba un poco suave

\- Vamos apurarnos – musito Emmett para empujar un poco a Edward y este se despabilo, se paró y con la ayuda de los dos me pude parar - ¿Dónde está Sam o Demetria?

\- Edward les había dado los días libres – mencione mientras mi voz se escuchaba algo pesada – Tyler y Félix, seguro estarán de regreso porque fueron a recoger algunas cosas para el cuarto del bebé junto con Leah

Veía a Edward que solo trataba de estar lo más coordinado posible mientras salíamos de la habitación para caminar hasta las escaleras. Con mucha suavidad empecé a bajar, Rosalie estaba detrás de mí mientras Emmett y Edward me sujetaban por ambos lados. Cada 17 minutos se acercaba una contracción y comenzaba el dolor, entonces nos deteníamos. Para luego volver a bajar una vez que estuvimos en el primer piso. Su y Hans se aproximaron preocupados.

\- No puede ser ¿Ya? – decía una anonadada Sue mientras me veía con ojos llenos de preocupación

\- Si ya viene en camino – hablo nerviosamente Edward, se le veía usando todo su autocontrol para permanecer calmado pero definitivamente los nervios estaban jugando en contra.

\- De acuerdo a organizarse – me decía Seth para vernos a todos. – Emmett que sugieres…

\- Bien, Emmett y yo vayan por las cosas de Bella y Edward. Seguro están en la sala, Su y Hans pongan para llevar un té y una manta porque seguro en el bolso solo esta las cosas del bebé – entonces veía a Edward que se dignaba a masajear mi espalda – Edward ve por los papeles del plan que han contratado en la clínica y por las llaves del auto mientras yo me quedo con Bella

Todos asintieron, Edward caminaba atropelladamente mientras Emmett solo me dirigía a la puerta de la entrada. Yo estaba con ambas manos puesta en la cintura para ver si calmaba el dolor y paso, ya respiraba mejor. Mi amigo estaba enfrente mío sonriendo.

\- Ya vas a ser mamá Bella – decía Emmett para sacarme de mi concentración por el dolor

\- ¿No me digas, te parece que hoy daré a luz? – estaba más que sarcástica – lo siento solo estoy volátil

Este rio con mucha fuerza y mi enojo se elevó un poco

\- El que va a sufrir no soy yo, sino Edward con esos cambios de humor

\- Me es insoportable el dolor y lo que mucho que tardan para traer las cosas – sentía todo el dolor en mi cuerpo y lo pesado que estaba el vientre

Pasaron cinco minutos y contando. Por todo lo que más quieran que molesto me sentía irritable. Entonces, Rosalie y Seth bajaban con algunas cosas, mientras no entendía porque Seth llevaba una cámara pequeña consigo poniendo a la altura de su cabeza como un casco, Sue y Hans traía las cosas que les pidió Emmett pero Edward no veía. Entonces al segundo se apareció con unos papeles.

\- Aquí tengo las fichas – decía ansioso y caminando un poco torpe – están los papeles del plan familiar de la clínica

De pronto jadee un poco más y bote aire despacio. Para luego recobrar las fuerzas.

\- Qué bueno – animo Emmett a Edward… creo que mi amigo estaba comprendiendo mejor la situación que yo - ¿Y las llaves?

Edward se detuvo en seco y en eso se tocó todo el cuerpo para poder ver donde estaba sus estúpidas llaves. Entonces comenzó a caminar de izquierda a derecha buscando por todos los lados las llaves de mierda. Suspiraba un poco más fuerte.

\- ¡Edward! – gruñí entre dientes - ¡Date prisa! – musite gritando un poco mas

\- Si, si, si, ya – musitaba sin verme porque buscaba por los cojines de la sala y luego en la mesa que estaba al costado de la escalera – solo tengo que encontrar las llaves, solo eso – comentaba con una voz calmada, pausada, un poco de nervios y empalagosa que solo me hacía sentir molestia en vez de calmarme

De pronto se acercó a la maseta que estaba en la ventana y entonces sus ojos se concentraron en algo brillante para tomarlo.

\- Mira amor aquí están – decía para mostrarme las llaves y sacudirlas delante de mí, con una felicidad única mientras yo me moría de dolor – ¿Llevas tu licencia de conducir?

Comentaba para de nuevo embarcarse en la búsqueda del pedazo de plástico.

\- ¿Amor llevas tu licencia de conducir? – volvió a decir mientras lo veía de nuevo buscando de un lado a otro para buscar su licencia.

No pude más y enarque una ceja a su dirección. Entonces note que Rosalie, traía mi cartera larga donde estaba mis documentos y la mire para extenderle la mano, ella dudosa me entrego la cartera y de pronto Edward volvió aparecer en la segunda vuelta que daba para irse a la sala musitando en el aire. Entonces fije mi objetivo, con la mano derecha hacia rebotar la cartera al aire, preparándome hasta que quedo casi a mi altura mientras decía

\- ¿Amor? ¿Llevas tu licencia… porque yo no encuentro la mía…?

Entonces no resistí más y le lance la cartera con todas mis fuerzas gruñendo un poco.

\- ¡Edward!

\- Ahuché – se quejó fuerte mientras trataba de entender que paso.

Esta lo golpeo un poco en la cabeza con el hombro interrumpiendo su oración mientras perdía el equilibrio para caerse un poco porque tropezaba con sus pies. Luego me veía algo avergonzado. De pronto mi voz salía de lo más calmada.

\- Cálmate por favor – mis manos se levantaron hasta la altura de mi vientre para moverme al lado izquierdo señalando al exterior como si dijera algo evidente - y ve por el auto

Las risitas no paraba mientras Edward salía corriendo para traer el auto, entonces todos nos pusimos en marcha.

…

Edward manejaba como un loco, Emmett estaba en el copiloto y yo estaba siendo sujetada por Rosalie con Seth que trataba de darme aire.

\- Salgan de ahí – gritaba mi esposo por la ventana para que los carros se movieran

\- Ve más despacio que quiero llegar Edward – mencione desde atrás preocupada por como manejaba

\- Ay, amor no me gusta ver así – decía para voltear a verme y mis ojos se clavaron adelante

\- Cuidado – grite entonces Edward volvió a poner sus ojos al frente y esquivo un carro que venía en sentido contrario y siguió conduciendo – Por todo lo más sagrado Edward - musite sobándome mi vientre por el susto - no vuelvas a desviar la vista tarado – gruñí con fuerza pero de pronto mi humor cambio – ay mi amor te amo, ¿Sabes que te amo no, mi amor?

\- Yo también te amo – dijo algo temeroso mientras Emmett evitaba reír.

Llegamos en menos de cinco segundos, Edward entraba por el estacionamiento pero no veníamos ninguna señal del parqueo preferencial.

\- Estaciona en cualquier lado – musite desesperada porque la contracción se acercaban más rápido

\- Ya amor espera – decía con algo de nervios

\- Que estaciones en cualquier lado – exigí con fuerza

\- Ya llegamos, perfecto – decía para dejar el auto en cualquier lado y se llevaba de encuentro un cartel que estaba ahí adelante

Me ayudaron a bajar y Edward me sostuvo para luego ver a mi familia.

\- Ve – dijo Emmett nosotros nos encargaremos de las maletas y lo demás

\- Toma llévate esto – decía Rosalie mientras le daban un pequeño bolso

\- Espera – interrumpió Seth para ponerle el pequeño casco que tenía en su cabeza – ya vete

\- Edward – le dije mientras sostenía su mano y la apretaba

\- Si amor, vamos tranquila – comenzó a decir para caminar al hospital y entonces gruñía por lo bajo. Entramos tan rápido como podía, y ubicamos el ascensor respire un poco y caminaba por el pasadizo pero sentía como un líquido bajaba por mis piernas y gruñí algo bajo.

\- Pero… ¿Qué es eso?... el piso esta mojado – mencionaba Edward para ver extrañado – debieron limpiar el piso

\- Es mi fuente idiota – mencionaba gruñendo por el dolor

\- Lo haces bien mi amor – comento mientras me sobaba la espalda

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos al ascensor, me sostuve por los barandales que había de aluminio. Me puse bien en la esquina, con las piernas algo separadas dando casi la espalda a las puertas. Sentí como se cerraban las puertas y segundos después musite:

\- ¿No estamos moviendo? – me sentía agitada y gruñendo

\- Si mi amor – decía mientras su voz trataba de brindarme calma pero yo estaba encorvada con dolor

\- ¿Presionaste el botón? – pregunte respirando cortadamente

\- Si – contesto pero mis ojos se deslizaron a su lado y el mantenía su mano en mi espalda sobándome mientras se estiraba para presionar el botón.

\- Lo estás haciendo de maravilla – me decía melosamente

.

.

.

\- Señora Masen – me recibía el doctor mientras mi humor se calmaba – hoy se cumple nueve meses

\- Si – conteste con un hilo de voz, al instante que Edward me ayudaba echarme – al parecer quiere ser tan exacto como su padre

Edward reía nerviosamente.

\- Perfecto por favor levanta las piernas

\- No, no – decía mientras suplicaba que no me tocaran porque sentía un dolor fuerte

\- Doctor – comenzó a gruñir ahora Edward

\- Isabella, tengo que ver en cuanto de dilatación estas, va hacer rápido te lo aseguro – menciono mientras con delicadeza ponía mis piernas en los pedales entonces el doctor se fijó con rapidez mientras mi familia entraba

\- ¿Cómo están? – dijo Emmett para entrar y poner las cosas a un lado

\- Isabella estas en ocho de dilatación – decía mientras preparaba todo para poder acomodarse – pero que rápido para ser primeriza, ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

\- sentí muchos dolores pero por las contracciones – musitaba algo agitaba mientras apretaba la mano de Edward y el soportaba

\- Pues te felicito, pensé que los dolores son porque no llegaba a dilatar, en cinco minutos estarás en diez lista para pujar, ya vuelvo – decía para salir de la habitación

Mi familia se acercó con rostro de preocupación y felicidad a la vez.

\- Ya Bella, solo un poco más – me animaba Rosalie mientras me acariciaba la cabeza pero yo me sentía algo sudorosa

\- Lo estás haciendo bien – mi hermano estaba por mi pies

\- Edward es quien está haciéndolo bien – logre decir con hilo de voz y entonces pude notar el brillo en los ojos de Edward con esa ternura de un eterno gracias

\- Te amo – dijo el para darme un beso

\- Gracias por soportar mi cambios

\- Voy hacer padre gracias a ti – menciono para darme un beso en la frente y entonces otro gemido escapo de mis labios. En el instante justo que llegaban una enfermera con el doctor que me estaba atendiendo

\- Ya es hora – bromeaba Emmett para verme – has soportado reuniones, secuestro, balas… lo harás bien

\- Créeme esto no se lo compara – gruñí un poco y entonces el doctor boto a todos para solo dejarme con Edward

\- Bien señor y señora Masen – dijo para sentarse al frente de mí y darle una vistazo más – ya estamos listo ahora solo puje

\- Aquí vamos cariño – su mano de Edward es firme y por fin pude ver que sus nervios desaparecieron y me brindo esa fuerza que si necesitaba.

\- Está bien – suspire para verlo y concentrarme para ser mamá.

.

.

.

Fueron los cinco minutos más dolorosos que he sentido en toda mi vida, grite de la manera más fuerte que he podio transmitir. Nunca olvidare la angustia pasar por los ojos de Edward y a la vez la palabra de aliento que me brindaba para que pujara y así fue. Me sentía agotada y ya no quería pujar pero Edward no desistió y me ayudo dándome ánimos hasta el final. Pasado el último grito desgarrador, se escuchó el llanto de una criatura hermosa, escuchaba algo a lo lejos. En menos de unos minutos, en mis brazos se encontraba un hermoso niño. Tan blanco como mi piel y con unos cabellos pegaditos a su pequeña cabeza, tan frágil. Tenía los labios de Edward y mi nariz, toque con mi mano su rostro mientras Edward se ponía a mi lado y no parábamos de reír y decir cuánto nos amábamos.

\- Bienvenido, Ethan

De pronto el niño abrió los ojos y nos sonrió. Tenía los ojos de Edward, tan verdes que es precioso. Nos quedamos sorprendidos y a la vez embelesados, sin embargo yo me comencé a sentir agotada y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Sintiendo como alguien sostenía a mi hijo y escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos… pero yo solo quería descansar.

POV EDWARD

\- Solo quiero saber cómo está mi esposa – mencione gruñendo y zafándome del agarre de Emmett. Recordando el rostro de Bella y yo estaba siendo sacado por la fuerza por grandes enfermeros mientras gritaba su nombre

\- Tranquilo, ella está bien… seguro solo ha sido una hemorragia leve – menciono Emmett pero no lo escuchaba tan convencido

\- Estoy nervioso – contestaba frotándome el rostro para sentarme en la silla apoyando mis codos en mis piernas – llevan más de media hora ahí y no me dicen nada

\- Mi hermana es fuerte – llamo mi atención Seth que también estaba apoyando contra la pared pero no lo veía tranquilo

Me pare de nuevo sintiéndome frustrado viendo de un lado a otro. Nuestro hijo ya había nacido y necesitaba que ella estuviera con nosotros. De pronto una enfermera salió de las grandes puertas.

\- Señor Callen – dijo en tono calmado – ya puede ver a su esposa

No lo pensé más y salí corriendo hacia la habitación olvidándome de todos. Pase algunas puertas y entonces la encontré. Estaba sentada respirando tranquilamente y con más fuerza que antes.

\- Mi amor – me aproxime para abrazarla y besarla - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te siente mejor? – mis manos acunaron su rostro

Ella me recibió el beso pero luego me apartaba con su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estas por aplastar a nuestro hijo – rio bajito para luego deslizar mis ojos hacia abajo y encontrarme con el pequeño paquetito que estaba siendo acunado en los brazos de mi esposa

\- Me asusté mucho – le dije para hacerle sentir toda la preocupación que tenia

\- Fue solo una pequeña hemorragia además me quede dormida – se encogió de hombros para verme con una sonrisa

\- Pensé que te perdía – le dije en un susurro para juntar nuestras frentes

\- No pasara, tenemos una familia ahora – menciono ella para luego corresponder mi beso. – ¿Te das cuenta que sigues llevando eso en la cabeza?

No me había percatado que tenía puesto el casco, me lo quite y no te que es una cámara pro que Seth había colocado. Genial ahora todos podrán burlarse de como sucedió todo.

\- ¿Dónde están la familia? – menciono Bella a bostezando un poco estaba agotada

\- Ya vienen – sonreí para sostener a nuestro pequeño Ethan que no dejaba de vernos y dejarnos escuchar sonido alegres de su boquita

En un instante a otro nuestros familiares y más entraron a la habitación inundándonos de regalos y felicidades. Seth no dejo de grabar y Bella trataba de resistir estar despierta pero sus ojos se iban cerrando le di un beso en la frente para que descansara. Haciendo que los demás bajaran su volumen de voz para que pudiera dormir, no sin antes ser fotografiados por Rosalie. Siendo nuestra primera foto familiar de las demás que tomaremos.

.

.

.

\- Es bellísimo – decía una recuperada Bella mientras caminaba hacia la sala de nuestra nueva casa. Yo había decido comprar un casa nueva donde podamos llenarnos de muchos recuerdos. La casa de mi madre y la casita que estaba afuera de la ciudad iban hacer tomadas para la temporada de verano y otoño, respectivamente. Entonces después de volver de la clínica sorprendí a Bella dándole esta casa que estaba cerca la ciudad pero alejado del bullicio en una zona residencial y exclusiva. Seth y Leah iban a vivir con nosotros mientras que Rosalie y Emmett decidieron comprarse una casa algo más pequeña pero a veinte minutos de donde vivíamos para poder visitarnos.

\- Qué bueno que te gustara – comentaba Rosalie para ver el álbum de fotos que le había regalado – Lo vi en una tienda de Paris y decidí llenarlo de fotos de Edward y mías cuando fuimos pequeños para que pudieran tener un álbum familiar

\- Pues Ethan se le parece mucho – comentaba Maya para ver la foto y sonreírnos mientras yo estaba al costado de la cuna de mi hijo que prácticamente es mi viva imagen

\- Definitivamente, ahora que tengo el álbum también pondré fotos mías y de Seth para tenerlo de recuerdo

\- No hermana, no hagas eso – decía mi cuñado para lanzarle un cojín pero ello lo tomo rápido lanzándolo de nuevo en su dirección y todos se rieron.

\- Tengo mejores reflejos que tu – musito mi esposa para luego sentarse y hojear un poco más el álbum

\- Les asienta ser padres – comentaba a un extremo Montse para tomar un poco de té

\- Se te ve mejor Bella – susurraba Jeremy sonriendo y capturando su atención

\- La verdad si, estaba muy agotada después de dar a luz

\- Pero estas mucho mejor ahora – comentaba para olvidar la sensación de pérdida de esos segundos

\- Si mi amor gracias a ti – dejo a un lado el álbum para acercarse y darme un beso suave – te amo

\- Yo más – le ronronee mientras la audiencia nos decían cosas impropias

\- Mejor vayan a un cuarto – gritaba Scott por un lado

\- Pero que comentario el tuyo – le daba un codazo su prometida para luego reírse bajito

\- Pienso agrandar la familia – comente para opacar las risas de mis amigos y notar el destello de asombro en los ojos de Bella – no parare hasta tener a una niña que tenga esos ojos chocolates que tienes

Le tome la cintura y ella me abrazo para sentirse algo avergonzada pero luego volvió a su humor normal.

\- Tendrás que esperar porque lo que soy yo… voy a descansar por un buen tiempo

\- Podemos solo practicar – mencione para reír un poco más fuerte

\- Hay, hoy, hoy, hay niños presentes por favor – decía Seth para taparse las orejas y todos le decían si claro

\- Entonces ya se mudan definitivamente menciona Ángeles mientras apoyaba sus manos en el sofá mostrando el anillo que hace algunos días Jeremy le había dado.

\- Si, la casa es bellísima y no quiero cambiarlo por nada - respondió mi esposa para tomar a Ethan de la cuna, siendo tan precisa como siempre mi esposa ya conocía la rutina de mi hambriento bebe.

\- Aquí esta Bella – entraba Leah con el cojín para que pueda sentarse y darle el pecho a mi hijo

\- Ya vuelvo – musito rápidamente para seguirla su amiga

\- Voy contigo – le dije porque me gustaba ver como alimentaba mi bebe

\- Amor hay visitas solo dame diez minutos – me dijo con paciencia y yo a regañadientes me quede en mi lugar

\- ¿Qué les parece si vemos lo divertido que fue cuando nació mi sobrino? – comento Seth parándose rápidamente mientras yo decía un no

\- Es divertido verte de un lado a otro – me decía Emmett para sentarse a mi lado y ponerme una mano en el hombro

\- Verdad que no supimos como paso todo exactamente, felizmente llevaste la cámara – comentaba Rosalie para comerse un risita

La tortura empezó y yo me veía ridículo mientras Bella se veía con la molestia encima. Pasaron los diez minutos y Bella volvía en brazos con mi hijo, lo acomodo en su cuna y yo le estire mis brazos para que viniera a mi lado. Ella sonrió para caminar más rápido y la acune en mis brazos. Leah se sentó al costado de mi hijo hacia una buena labor cuidándolo.

\- Creo que no debí decirte esas cosas – comentaba en un susurro – lo siento

\- Estabas en una etapa muy fuerte – mencione acariciándole la espalda – yo te entiendo, además no te estaba ayudando mucho

\- La verdad sí. Solo que yo no soportaba todo eso – soltó un suspiro

\- Bueno para la próxima ya verás que lo haremos mejor – la bese disimuladamente y ella correspondió. Al cabo de una hora nuestros invitados dejaban sus regalos para luego ir a sus respectivas casas. Quedando solo Rosalie, Emmett, Leah y Seth.

Estaba abrazando a mi esposa mientras seguía viendo el álbum hasta que de pronto Leah y Seth se pararon y salieron de la sala para cinco segundos volver y traer una foto algo grande que nos dejó la boca abierta.

\- Es nuestro regalo – menciono su amiga para darle nuestra primera foto familiar. Estábamos las siete personas que conformaban nuestro hogar ahora. Un sonriente Rosalie siendo abrazada por un Emmett más divertido al costado de mi esposa que cargaba nuestro hijo mientras mi mano estaba situado en su cintura trayéndola hacia a mí y a su vez Seth estaba de pie a mi lado colocando su codo en el hombro de Leah. Como fondo nuestra casa.

\- Queríamos que lo colgaras arriba de la chimenea – menciono Seth para ver con ternura a Bella

\- Me he quedado sin palabras – Bella se paró de inmediato y se dirigió a la chimenea pero yo le pedí que me entregara la foto ya que soy más alto, podía decirme donde quería verlo y listo

Bella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y note que estaba abrumada. Por sus ojos comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas y rápidamente fui abrazarla.

\- Lo siento – susurro con voz avergonzada para después aclarar la garganta – es solo que son tantas cosas que han pasado que tener una familia es lo que menos pensé

\- Estoy igual que tu amor – musite mientras avanzábamos para ver las fotos que Bella coloco arriba de la chimenea.

Había colocado algunas de ella con su hermano luego había con su familia y después con Leah en ese restaurante que trabajaban. Me quede admirando la foto de su familia, Bella saco el rostro de su madre pero los ojos de Charlie. Sonreí.

\- Nosotros de pequeños que antigua foto, no la tenía – menciono Rosalie para señalar donde estaba con ella enseñándole alguna materia

\- Pues a decir verdad la encontré en ese viejo álbum de fotos que tanto conservaba mamá – musite para encogerme de hombros

\- Tienes ese álbum – hablo sorprendida la señora Brandon – por favor tráela

\- Rosalie, apenas nos mudamos las cosas están amontonadas en el despacho

\- Edward, anda ve quiero verla – ordeno enarcando una ceja, suspire cuando mi esposa ladeaba la cabeza en la dirección del despacho y tuve que hacer caso.

\- Ben Bella, no has terminado de ver las fotos vergonzosas de Edward – menciono mientras veía como la arrastraba de mis brazos y la llevaba al sofá

Moví la cabeza en son de negación y comente:

\- ¿Emmett me ayudas? Son varias cajas y son pesadas – dije con algo de pereza

\- Claro – tomo aire y se impulsó para pararse de lo acomodado que estaba

\- Mujeres – susurre al salir de la sala viendo como Bella y Seth estaban atentos a las fotos familiares.

POV BELLA

Las fotos de bebé que tenía Rosalie solo me hacía entender que Ethan, es un mini Edward son tan iguales sus ojos sus cabellos. Suspire porque mi hijo es tan hermoso, Rene hubiera estado encantada con mi pequeño y mi padre sin duda estuviera refunfuñando porque no saco mis ojos.

\- Esta es cuando nos fuimos a la casa de playa – mencionaba animada Rosalie. Después de casarse había cambiado un poco, es más alegre con ganas de hacer las cosas… mientras que Emmett bajo la guardia y se le veía más feliz.

Paso una media hora aproximadamente riéndonos de algunas fotos, que en si son muy vergonzosas, y Edward con Emmett no volvían. No me preocupe pero si me parecía extraño, ya me iba a parar cuando Rosalie voltio la última hoja enseñándome una foto de hace algunos años.

\- Bien – dijo ella sonriendo pero no llegue a los ojos – aquí estábamos en la casa con el lago. Habíamos terminado de cabalgar, Edward llevaba el caso en su mano por eso no podía abrazarme y decidimos ponerlo al medio… para nosotras abrazarlo…

\- ¿Quién es la mujer que está aquí? – mencione porque la foto estaba algo lejana

\- Ella es Elizabeth Masen, mi madre – sonrió a penas mientras se acurrucaba hacia a mí – aquí tengo una más de cerca

Entonces un grito ahogado quiso salir de mi boca pero lo detuve antes que fuese tarde. La foto mostraba a un joven adulto Edward con una adolescente Rosalie, abrazando fuertemente a la señora que estaba sentada en el sofá. Pestañee varias veces porque no podía creer lo que veía. Intuitivamente coloque la yema de mis dedos para acariciar la foto como si con eso me dijera algo.

\- Hermosa ¿No es así? – susurro mi cuñada para quedarse viéndola

\- Si – conteste con hilo de voz mientras varios recuerdos de un instante a otro llegaban a mí pero no muy claros.

Sentí la mirada de Seth porque es evidente que estaba sin decir más, fue entonces que recibí una ligera ayuda.

\- Tanto tarde Edward y Emmett – comento al aire como si fuera algo espontaneo

\- Cierto ese par donde se metió – decía para ver por todos lados la señora Brandon ahora concentrada en donde estaría su esposo

\- Voy a buscarlo – comente rápidamente para sostener la foto de la madre de Edward y llevarla conmigo.

\- Claro – musito Rosalie para prender el televisor y proyectar un película - mientras los esperamos hay que ver entretenernos con algo

Con paso suave salí de la sala el viento que provenía de la ventana logro que me concentrara pero no podía porque seguía viendo la foto de Elizabeth Masen, me parecía extraño pero no había duda que en algún lugar la conocía. Estaba a punto de llegar al despacho cuando decidí bajar la foto pero un pequeño detalle me llamo la atención. Me aproxime para mover; ya que el reflejo no me dejaba apreciar el detalle, note que la señora traía un collar, es más como un relicario pequeño con el diseño de la Torre Eiffel impreso bañado en plata y entonces el recuerdo llego a mí de un solo golpe.

"- ¿Te gusta mi collar? – me decía la señora con una sonrisa tan sincera

\- Si – conteste tímidamente con una voz suave para avergonzarme y taparme detrás de alguien

\- Pues no es un collar ordinario – menciono dándole el toque misterioso – aquí guardo a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida

\- ¿Dos personas? – me limitaba decir con la voz de niña que salía entre mis labios y siendo curiosa

\- Así es… siempre las llevo conmigo porque siento que están a mi lado – contestaba con tal ternura que me coloco uno de mis pequeños rizos detrás de mi oreja

\- ¿A quiénes llevas ahí? – musite para dar un paso adelante para notar el collar

\- A mi familia, mi hijos – susurro apenas – la familia es lo más importante, nunca olvides eso

\- Mamá, papá y SCH – me trabe en el nombre de mi hermano porque no podía pronunciarlo bien - son mi familia, solo que no están conmigo siempre… trabajan y nosotros estudiamos… no podemos estar juntos todo el día como tú y tu familia

\- Pero eso puede cambiar – decía mientras yo ladeaba la cabeza - Hoy sé que cumple siete años – comento mientras se inclinaba hacia a mí para poner su cartera encima de sus rodillas – te he atraído – busco en su bolso para sacar una pequeña cajita de color negro – esto, sé que te va a gustar

\- ¿Para mí? – mencione lo iba a tomar pero entonces voltee a ver a mamá. Ella sonrió y asintió, suspire y lo tome – Gracias, señora

\- Ábrelo, no tienes que ser tímida – estaba animada para que lo abriera y así lo hice. Me quede sorprendida al tomar con mis manos el pequeño collar y que se parecía al suyo, teniendo la torre Eiffel – ¿Te gusta?

\- Si – conteste casi gritando - gracias

\- Falta lo mejor – entonces con una suave mano abrió el pequeño relicario y note que estaban las fotos de mi madre y padre a un extremo y la otra de mi hermano pequeño. Suavemente acaricie la foto y luego volví a verla – ahora tu familia siempre estará contigo, pequeña Bella

\- ¿Be…? ¿Bella? – comente porque no entendía mientras la señora me ayudaba a colocarme el relicario mientras yo volteaba para ver la parte de atrás y decía justo como me llamo – me llamo Isabella

\- Lo sé – decía para acomodar mis cabellos ondulados – pero Bella suena más dulce y natural, m unos formal… a los chicos el gusta mas

\- ¿Menos formal? – dije para ladear la cabeza para verla - ¿Chicos?

\- Cuando crezcas lo entenderás – se rio un poco acomodándome el vestido que me habían puesto haciendo que yo sonría mientras ella solo se quedaba viéndome tiernamente.

\- Gracias Eli – susurraba mi madre a la señora que solo asentía – "

Entonces me detuve en seco en el instante que estaba por abrir la puerta y yo solo me apoyaba de donde podía ¿Es posible? Mis recuerdos no van a mentir, son vividos. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eli? – susurre en el aire – no puede ser…

Coloque de nuevo la foto a una altura visible y lo supe. Es ella.

\- Eli… fue Elizabeth Masen…

POV EDWARD

\- No están aquí Edward – menciono derrotado Emmett para apoyarse en una caja mientras yo trataba de mover algunas otras

\- Pues hay que buscar sino tu esposa querrá arrancarme la cabeza – comente para sacar una caja y de pronto otra se deslizo hasta el suelo botando su contenido. Unos papeles y sobre salieron regados y yo suspire.

\- Genial, ahora tengo que levantarlos – comente para redilarme

\- Te ayudo amigo – decía Emmett para poder inclinarse y recoger los documentos

Al estar de pie, los apile y me di vuelta para meterlos en la caja. Dándole la espalda a Emmett que curiosamente estaba en silencio.

\- Emmett ayúdame, hay que encontrar esa…

De pronto una palabra hizo que me detuviera. Mis ojos se quedaron prendados de la primera línea que decía el documento que había recogido. Fruncí mi ceño y extendí el documento. Su contenido me parecía de lo más extraño. Voltee con la hoja en mano y para ver que Emmett se encontraba al igual que yo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – hice la pregunta en el aire mientras mi amigo dirigía su mirada hacia a mi

\- Pues no lo sé, aquí dice depósitos mensuales – mencionaba para seguir leyendo

\- ¿Depósitos? – comentaba para concentrarme – pero son sumas grandes, no recuerdo haber hecho estos tratos. – esto es confuso, podía recordar cada transacción que había hecho en la empresa, cada negocio realizado. – no conozco a este socio… es mas no sé si es un socio, solo dice el nombre de una empresa creo… no lo sé

Mis ojos buscaron algo más pero no encontró nada, hasta que me fije en la última hoja donde claramente note dos firmas pero eso es lo de menos, lo más sorprendente fue quienes lo firmaban.

\- Emmett… - le dije para llamar su atención y le mostré mientras me veía – está aquí la firma del representante de Masen Enterprise de ese año con la de Charlie Swan… representante de la empresa Swan Company.

\- Dios mío – dijo mientras nos congelábamos ante el documento que habíamos encontrado. – Esto puede significar muchas cosas Edward

\- ¿Bella lo sabrá? – mencione preocupado porque al ver el año dudo mucho que ella supiera de esto

\- No lo sé… la verdad no lo creo… - comentaba para acercarse a mí para ver ambos documentos – pero tenemos que decirle

\- NO – mencione fuerte mientras le arrebata el documento para poder ponerlo en un folder - si se lo decimos se va alterar… ella ya está tranquila, no quiero hacer nada para que se ponga mal, está feliz con nuestro hijo

\- Edward entiende, se lo tienes que decir… es importante – menciono el cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Por qué? – mencione para tomar el sobre fuertemente - ¿Acaso va hacer beneficioso para ella saber de esto?

\- Ella ya no quiere tener el restaurante y lo sabes – comento en un susurro – quizás esto pueda ayudarla a que por fin se deslinde por completo de ese terreno… porque le lastima y legalmente no puede deshacerse de esto.

Suspire porque sabía perfectamente bien la sensación. Entonces tome una decisión

\- No voy a decir nada y tu menos – le dije para apretar con mis manos los papeles – solo cuando sepamos que es todo esto. Quienes y porque están involucrados ambas familias… claro si en todo caso se llegara a saber

\- Ok – comento para de pronto hace la pregunta en el aire - ¿Crees que esto fue parte de un plan?

\- No lo sé – mencione para verlo – esperemos que no fuese nada importante

\- Sigo pensando que hay que decirle – susurro Emmett para hacer un gesto

\- Emmett – advertí para verlo entornando los ojos – estas advertido…

Mi voz fue interrumpida en cuanto vi a Bella entrar por la puerta y estando un poco pálida.

\- ¿Amor? – me apresure en decir - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Edward – menciono mi nombre como si pasara algo importante. Espero no me haya escuchado

\- Creo que – decía al alzar la foto que tenía en la mano – No, no creo,… yo conocí a tu madre – musito con tal seguridad que me dejo asombrado

\- ¿Qué? – dije al intercambiar las miradas con mi amigo

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – musitaba mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá que había sido desalojado felizmente por Sue que llamo a Seth, Leah y Rosalie para almorzar

\- No lo sé – comentaba para verla sentaba y algo abrumada, tratando de hallar un sentido a todo – solo vi la foto y algo me llamo la atención. De pronto note el relicario que ella traía y es idéntico al mío – menciono para dármelo y entonces lo observe.

\- Pues si es de Elizabeth, la única manera de saber que fue su regalo es solo una cosa

Entonces coloque el relicario de forma horizontal buscando el borde, estaba por terminar de darle la vuelta y lo vi. Estaba grabado las iniciales de mi madre solo la primera letra de su nombre con su apellido.

\- ¿Y Bien? – menciono Emmett para verme con algo de apuro

\- Sí, es un regalo de Elizabeth… y de los importantes – esto es tan confuso. Emmett me insistía con la mirada para que hablara de lo que encontramos pero Bella estaba muy abrumada. De pronto yo hice un gesto para que se fuera y este con molestia se retiro

\- Amor – le dije para colocarle de nuevo el collar – no creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por esto…

\- ¿Cómo que no, Edward? – comentaba para tomar el relicario y verlo por unos segundos

\- Porque ahora somos felices tu y yo – musite al pararme y extenderle mi mano. Ella lo tomo con una sonrisa – tenemos una familia, tenemos a Ethan

Mencionaba cuando nos acercamos a la ventana para verlo en brazos de mi hermana. La abrace por la cintura, sentí como se relajaba.

\- Si tienes razón, ahora somos la familia Masen Swan… y es lo único que nos importa.

\- Por supuesto, te amo hermosa pequeña – le susurre en su oído

\- Te amo empresario – musito con voz firme pero dulce a la vez.

Sabía que Isabella podía dejar pasar esta situación pero solo hasta que lo volviera a recordar. Yo también creo que no debemos preocuparnos por nada, sin embargo al igual que Emmett siento que todavía falta algo que no encaja. Bese los cabellos de mi esposa que estaban siendo bañados por los rayos del sol. Bote un suspiro disimulado y entonces decidí seguir mis propias palabras… nuestra familia es lo que más importa ahora y es lo único que tiene nuestra prioridad.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores del todo el mundo. Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza...pero les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Si, lo sé es grande pero tenía que ser así porque este lo demandaba. Nos hemos encontrado con muchas emociones y nuevos secretos ¿Alguien pensó que Alice podría formar parte de un plan para favorecer a Edward? ¿Qué la carta de Elizabeth fue para advertir a Edward de algo más? ¿El relicario de Bella tendría algo que ver con todo esto?... bueno es un final abierto como se los había comentado antes… Sin embargo, les traigo la noticia que Completamente Mía tendrá secuela. Su estreno va estar en conversaciones pero si se va a dar espero verlas ahí. Como saben quisiera ver sus comentarios._

 _Ahora vienen mis más sinceras graciassssss lectores… autores… silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir el fic desde cada rinconcito de este mundo! Gracias a esos mensajes de personas que poco a poco a se suman a esta historia he recibido saludos desde todas parte del mundo y me gustaria saber hasta que país llega esta historia por ello en cada comentario que me dejen me gustaria que colocaran al final, el país de donde estan! Para mandarles mis saludos!_

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarme en toda esta larga historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Por sus comentarios constantes y Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que apoyan la historia. Me sorprende que cada semana se unan más a esta historia, es increíble ver sus comentarios! Así que desde aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo gente de facebook y fanfiction, a los lectores silenciosos y a... como las personas que siempre se hacen presentes…_

 _Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Marbelle,Narda Johanna Lopez, Isa Moei, Claudia Avendano, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Anahi Diaz, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Carina Duràn,, Raisa Flores, Yose Cullen Gray, Katia Elaine Ramírez Castañeda, Laura Ortega Toledo, Carina Garcia, . , elizabeth1485, Claudia Perez, sodroid, VampireQueenR18, Maria Camacho, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Sandra Diaz Contardo, valery1, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Heart on winter, Liisbush, Lizzy-0401, SolitariaCullen, almacullenmasen, isa Kathe, mahindarink0, mcalderona2, val2901, Crstn Grey, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Teresa653, WickedIllyrie, carolaaproboste.v, maries24, Alma Yadira, Rosa Maria Garcia, Eloisa Sandoval, Veronica A Rias, Melody Santacruz, Karlita Carrillo, Anny Castro, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Kristin Martin Pepin, Montse Salazar, Daniela Susano Pineda, Liliana Alemán, Susanaa Ríos Neri, Johanna Villarreal, Melany Bautista, Pili Mapi, Esther RS, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Etna Namuche Salas, Claudia Britot, Wenday Andino, Brigitte Prieto,Mariana Parraga, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Crister Peña, Ingrid Cortez, Crysty Katy, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Cary Castilla, Isabel Soria, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Daniela Susano Pineda, Guissell Benavidez, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Elby Lopez, Neifer Camacho, Teresa Aguirre, Brianda Godinez, M Leyssy S Renteria, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Maria Camacho, Claudia Perez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duràn Moreno, Gaby Cortes, Daniela Flores, Judith Torres, Luisa Andrea, Kenny Carreón, Carmen Garcia Fernandez, Ashley Ninoshka Irizarry Lopez, Mariana Méndez, Yaz SaGa, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Teresa Aguirre, Claudia Perez, Anahi Diaz,Claudia Avendano Anastacia T. Crawford, Annabella, CeCiegarcia, Chely Stewart, Danny Cardenas, Derekdarien, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Esmeralda BlackStone, GensiSalvatore25,Heart on Winter, Ilovevampiresangels, Leonizaleon, Liisbush, Liz Barraza, Lizzy, Maryluna, Veb, Yose Cullen Grey, ang3lpop, angelaldel, cavendano13, cristabella-swan,deisymoon2, ginalci, lucee cullen grey,mahindarink05, mariannys montero, mcalderona2, natalie. , nelithaa-bella, nydiac, carolaaproboste.v, cristabella-swan, Esmeralda BlackStone, Gabs FrapeLeonizaleon, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, mariannys montero,maries24, Maryluna MonAyala, Ratoncilla, Suiza19, Teresa653, val2901, WickedIllyrie, yarecita711, Melina Aragon, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Ana Laverde, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Ing Ratona Tower, Alma Yadira, M leysy S Renteria, Esther RS, Daniela Susano Pineda, Deiisy Jiimenez, Carina Garcia, Carina Duran Moreno, Angeles Baltazar, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Claudia Avendano, Crysty Katy, Claudia Perez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yanina Barboza Patil, Rosy CAmul, Jameth Sanabria,Sandra Diaz Contarbo, Diana Elizabeth Garcia Benavidez,Yolanda Calderón, Karlita Carrilo, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Debbi Silva, Mariagracia Algarraferriz, Claudia Massa Salfate, Karina Sg, Eloisa Sandoval, Teresa Aguirre, Nuria Guitierrez de Gracia, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Claudia Cordovez, Tuty Fernandez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Crister Peña, Diana Glez, Namy PGranger, Isabella D Gonzalez, Joan Gala, Brigitte Prieto, Ana Martinez Peña, Cinthya Matos, Maria Enriqueta Cruz, Michelle Lara, Montse Díaz, Johanna Villareal, Lizbeth Pighi Vega, Michael Domínguez, Marce Ortíz Sajbin, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Kris Nieto Triche, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Lizeth Acacio, Mari Fernandez, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Guissell Benavidez, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Stephania Ch Cardozo, Mahin Darink, Ana Tahuite, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Liduvina Ruiz, Yessica Ramirez Villar, Pamela Badillo, Issabella D Gonzalez, Daniela Molina Molina, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Karina Silva, Yohana Mijares,Rosy Canul, Neifer Camacho, Santa Ramirez, Crister Peña, Mariana Méndez, Patita Ayala, Silvina Gómez, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Yaz SaGa, Montse Salazar, Nelly McCarthy, Vero Grey Cullen, YamiletSoler, blancajudiith, , KattyM , roberouge, aday, Gabriela26 y si me olvido de alguien avisenme para ponerlos. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus likes, por sus me encanta, por los que siguen el fic por fanfiction y sobre todo por sus comentarios…_

 _Alejandro Potter,_ _Ana Lusa Salom,_ _Andrea 18 de Cullen,_ _Angeles MC_

 _Betsyrubble_

 _BlackCullenGurl_

 _Brec Grey_

 _Burguesa_

 _CeCiegarcia_

 _Cherryland_

 _Chiarat_

 _Cristal82_

 _Cristina De Masen_

 _Crstn Grey_

 _Cullen'vulturi_

 _Dani Valencia_

 _Danny Cardenas_

 _Derekdarien_

 _EdbeLL MaNseN_

 _Elaine Haruno de Uchiha_

 _Emmett McCartys ange_

 _Esmeralda BlackStone_

 _Esyaba_

 _Gabriela26_

 _Gabs Frape_

 _GensiSalvatore25_

 _Giselone_

 _Grina_

 _Helen-1973_

 _Ilovevampiresangels_

 _Jasbleydi Lizarazo_

 _Jenny Hatake_

 _JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane_

 _Kath's cats_

 _Kathvalmont_

 _KattyM_

 _KeliaCullen_

 _Kony Greene_

 _Lai ClaudiaAndrea TolorzaWang_

 _Leonizaleon_

 _Leslie Santino_

 _Let Cull_

 _LittleVampireSexy_

 _Littleponny123_

 _Lizzy-0401_

 _Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks_

 _MarIsaC7_

 _Maryluna_

 _MonAyala_

 _Montsecita Cullen Black_

 _MoreVal_

 _Nadia SAlarcon_

 _Ratoncilla_

 _Ritsu 501_

 _Rommyev_

 _Rossmery_

 _SadisticTorment_

 _SolitariaCullen_

 _Starligt_

 _Strange14_

 _SusyLu_

 _Vale1902_

 _VampireQueenR18_

 _Vanina Iliana_

 _Veb95_

 _Vero Grey Cullen_

 _WickedIllyrie_

 _Yoliki_

 _Yose Cullen Grey_

 _abril-lg_

 _aday_

 _aimeeperezc_

 _alejandra1987_

 _alimosi0116_

 _almacullenmasen_

 _ang3lpop_

 _ariyasy_

 _bbwinnie13_

 _briis_

 _carolaap_

 _cavendano13_

 _codigo twilight_

 _cristabella-swan_

 _daiisego_

 _dany16_

 _danymoli1795_

 _danyy18_

 _deisymoon2_

 _eacg_

 _elizabeth1485_

 _evelyn cullen potter_

 _gab01at_

 _genisys_

 _isa Kathe_

 _javitaestrella98_

 _jenniicullen25_

 _jesk_

 _jhanulita_

 _jovipattinson_

 _karenseguram_

 _kjneira_

 _liduvina_

 _lizdayanna_

 _lucee cullen grey_

 _lucila cullen grey_

 _5991_

 _mahindarink05_

 _mariannys montero_

 _maries24_

 _marlene28_

 _mayradiazp_

 _mcalderona2_

 _micaela41067_

 _monze urie_

 _nadsart_

 _nelithaa-bella_

 _nitapple_

 _nohelia lee_

 _nydiac10_

 _paramoreandmore_

 _purpleshinesalvatore_

 _roantama_

 _.10_

 _saraipineda44_

 _seelie lune_

 _serra cullen_

 _sodroid_

 _sofivm88_

 _susana vazquez_

 _sylvia97_

 _1_

 _val2901_

 _valery1_

 _yarecita711_

 _yenliz_

 _zeron26_

 _zeron97_

 _Llego el instante de las dedicatorias pero este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes incluyendo al grupo de Facebook World of Mayito las invito a que nos busquen y se unan para poder compartir un poco mas de la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios constantes, por la participación en el equipo Word Of Mayito y esos likes y su infinita espera jejejje que son mi motor para continuar!_

 _El link es_ _: / / web . facebook groups / 449301928735388 /_

 _(le quitan los espacios para que puedan entrar y unirse)_

 _Bueno lectores... gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, es bueno saber que a más lectores y autores les haya gustando el fic. Les invito a leer las historia Confia en mi, que ya esta colgada aqui y déjenme saber que les gusto, que no, que curiosidades tienen por el fic, que encantada les contestare. También las invito a que visiten WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook, se enteraran de este y otros fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente domingo. Byebye, Au revoir, Addio ;)_


End file.
